The False Apocalypse
by Nazomishi
Summary: A dimension hopping adventure where a man from a dyeing world is flung into the multiverse and finds purpose as it's protector on his journey back home. With powerful allies and stronger enemies, can there be any hope for saving his begotten home or the multiverse? Undergoing minor plot hole repair.
1. The end of the Resistance

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 1**

**The End of the Resistance**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds or characters from the crossovers...etc If I did I would be working on them and not this lol.

**WARNING! - Read the Synopsis**

If you want to know what this story is about** Read the Synopsis. **I intend for this story to be LONG and this includes the preface (as I consider it) which culminates the first 9 chapters. If you skip the synopsis you may not understand where this is going until you hit the third chapter.

**Synopsis: **A man from a doomed world makes an attempt at time travel and ends up a dimension hopper with no control over which dimension he will see next. With each jump he gains new friends and allies. What untold horrors will his feeble attempts at peace unleash upon the multiverse? Read and see the trials and tribulations leading to the creation Inter-Dimensional Republic!

Main characters include a couple of OC's, Kenshin, Yoda, Windu, Naruto, and frequent showings of other characters accumulated along the way. Each will play their own key roles. This is not a crack story as so many dimension hoppers are.

**-Let the Story Begin-**

**-Preface-**

"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing," a wise statement from a wise warrior (Optimus Prime). Similarly, few of our heroes have ever waited upon its call before their time. Destiny calls those who are needed, not those who want to be. And so, destiny is forced upon our heroes' whether by the times or the conflict they come to fight.

Why them you may ask? Children dream of adventure, men dream of glory, it takes a mind with purer desires to become a _true hero_. It takes such a being to inspire the masses to fight for their future. No matter how great or how much is obtained, glory will fade and the adventure grow dull. Then those who dream of power must ask themselves… what good is power without purpose? Power without purpose merely leads to a life without harmony.

So come near and listen to this tale; the tale of a man who forsaking his past and even his future, finds purpose in saving worlds not his own. This is the story of one such hero, the story a man; once content with life, thrown deep into the misery of an unexpected war in worlds he never thought existed.

Who is this hero you might ask, man from a world too different from your own for you to care, perhaps? Perhaps yet, it is similar…too similar…"

Remember, the cost of change is innocence but hatred won't go down without a fight. Like a sinking ship it will expend every resource to take the final warrior down with it.

**- Planet Earth****: 2 AA (After Apocalypse)-**

Deep in a dim and moist cavern, covered in tattered linens and lamenting refugees; a depressed and mournful warrior leaned exhaustedly against the cold stone wall. Covered in leather robes, earned through the spoils of war he sat, just warm enough to keep his sanity through the horrors he had seen. The young man in his mid twenties thought back on the horrors that caused his deplorable situation.

"_The Year was 2132,__ two years since planet Earth fell into World War Three and with that drop entered into a conflict so horrendous it had been pronounced "The Apocalypse" by those who opposed its endless bloodshed. It's been just under a year since a once hidden group identifying itself as 'The Bones' revealed itself as the true ruler of the Americas and declared war on the world. This war is no longer a battle between nations, but between the 3 world powers remaining; The Bones, The United Asian Order, and The Holy Order of Mohamed. Three Organizations, Secret societies of radicals each with a desire to rule the world under the guise of powerful and well founded ideals, twisted by the greedy, sinful, bastards in charge. Everything we once thought true, was a lie of the most perverse nature." _

"_Most who had ever heard of the Bones dismissed it as another radical conspiracy theory until that fateful day when they revealed their presence. Now we know better. They had spent the better part of the last century gaining political influence and indoctrinating an increasingly significant portion of the supposedly democratic government. With every politician they paid off their society grew. All who entered found themselves neck deep in a society with every intention of __assassinating anyone who didn't go along with their plans. Their methods were sneaky and manipulative. Through more paths than could be imagined they manipulated the people's will to elect.__ What few conspiracy theories there were out there where quenched quickly and relentlessly. Some through were made to look radical and insane. Others were simply assassinated and framed as random crime or ritualistic suicide. Looking back, a number of the most prominent assassinations of the last two centuries were conducted by this shadow group. Our best were manipulated by these sadistic bastards, furthering their true goal._

_Among the three organizations around the world, the Bones was by far the most secretive. It had hidden itself from the public, secretly controlling the American government and the media, slowly manipulating the minds of the people. The others revealed themselves in the form of regional Unions much like the EU or any number of similar groups. The Holy Order of Mohamed revealed itself shortly after America left the region in the early twenty-first century, declaring victory over the Taliban and Radical Jihad. It's claimed purpose was to promote regional peace and to unite the Middle East while giving it some of the political clout that the west had flaunted for most of the twentieth century. The message was well received both in the Middle East and around the world. For nearly a century that's what they seemed to be doing. How could anyone have known who was actually leading it? How could anyone have known what they were actually doing? Behind all the peace, the innovation, and all the general good they had done for the world; behind the good name faithful Muslims had made for themselves over the last century these bastards had to ruin everything with visions of grandeur._

_The United Asian order appeared in mid 2079 after a rebellion in western China crippled its unparalleled growth during that decade. Before then Japan had begun to fall behind technologically and China had become both the world's leading innovator and its leading manufacturer. The rebellion threw the world into a global depression after several targeted strikes on some of the world's most efficient factories. In effect it was the United Asian Order that spared the world from plummeting into a deeper and longer lasting recession than could have ever been predicted. Who could have known it was them who set the ball in motion, it was them who used spies to ignite the initial dispute. Who could have known they had partnered with the American shadow government. Publicly there was a treaty that split the world into three distinctive sectors. Each sector was designed to prevent such global economic crashes. The Americas had a new and expanded form of NATO, which more closely resembled a regionalized version of the long dead United Nations. Europe Joined The Holy Order of Mohamed with a partnership between them and the European Union. It had its balance for a time but by 2096 the EU was in disarray with yet another economic collapse forcing the group to fall to the Order. Who could have known it was merely a temporary ceasefire._

_In reality all three organizations had existed for decades…centuries… This depression was merely a side effect of the cyber war that was actually going on. Hundreds of square miles of the World would undergo periodic power outages. We all thought it was the failing infrastructure that had been neglected since the boom of the twenty twenties. No, they were at war even then. They knew each other existed, they knew their enemies. Oh how I wish __**we**__ did. Even the fall of the EU was a nothing more than a political game played by the leaders of the two groups. They manipulated the media so well we believed every word. They united their peoples and forged patriotic feelings within the regions. _

_The whole life I once knew… was a lie…_

_Whose fault is it? Who let this happen? Was it anybody's fault? No… It was no man's fault. It was a monster's. It wasn't any people. It wasn't the Americans, the Muslims or the Asians. All the three peoples ever wanted was a world that worked, a world that would strive for peace while giving credit where it was due. For the Americans independence and freedom they praised, for the Muslims it was Allah, For the Asians it came to be their intelligence, what was once a silly stereotype had become reality over the centuries. In the end, people were people and that's exactly how the organizations came to be. The leaders of the organizations didn't relay care about freedom, Allah, or Intelligence, they simply used those socially imbedded ideals to manipulate their citizens into following their rule._

_The innovations that came out of Asia were remarkable. True hover cars came to prominence just before the start of the twenty-second century. They had been around for decades but our dependence on oil kept us in the technological dark ages. Did we ever get the flying cars we envisioned back in the age of the Jetsons and Star trek? No, they added a second and third level of traffic while the second was reserved for police and emergency personnel. We went to mars and discovered water at the caps though it was poisoned by other materials and needed much refinement. Even with all that we were still back using bullets and handguns. Portable rail guns had become popular though they were expensive and unreliable; all the good stuff was reserved for the military. Asia drove this technological drive while the Middle East became the world's largest exporter of solar energies. They knew the oil wouldn't last forever and used the last decade of its revenues to construct the world's largest solar array and put into place numerous protections against sandstorms and the like._

_For that century America seemed to take a back seat to the world's ingenuity. A philosophy came about that an economic boom ensured an eventual depression, the greater the boom, the greater the depression. It was a sad century for the few who could remember the so-called 'Good old days' of the twentieth century. The people born at the end of that century were amazed at the youth they maintained through that century. Advances in bio-technology made fifty the new twenty. Before this infernal war the oldest person on the plant was at the ripe old age of 142. If it weren't for the war today's life expectancy would have topped 150. Even today's elderly look nothing like Grandma in the photos from the nineteen hundreds. White hair, hell, gray hair today is little more than a fashion statement, not that it's mattered since that day._

_Why did America take the back seat to development? Again, it was all planed by those blasted Bones. It took time but eventually our minds gave into the constant feeding of information, the speeches, the 'news,' anything that connected us to the world outside of our own feeble minds was persuading us to take the back seat. Meanwhile the Bones used structural problems to cover up the war they were gearing up for. For decades they bided their time while the other two took the path of twentieth century America. All three succeeded to levels far outpacing the expectations of their competitors. How it happened I still wonder._

_Amidst the war between the regions there have been minor attempts at rebellion with very few successful operations. The Resistance has been maintained in small cells around the world, hiding underground in communes ranging from 100 to 1000 people none connected to another in any way. It's simply too dangerous. The last group that tried it found themselves surrounded by an entire battalion. By our estimates there are somewhere between four and five million people left opposing these 'governments.' The world has become a godless wasteland devoid of truth or justice. All that remains is war and famine continuing until someone emerges victorious. The death tolls have risen well above five billion, and none of them due to Nuclear strikes. No they have a better less totalitarian method of destruction, more than a century of hidden technology only revealed at the start of this God forsaken war._

_I am __but one man in the rebellion, having joined near the beginning. Originally I was a young man fresh out of college having just accomplished his life long dream of owning a sword shop and Smithy. Why I ever went to college I still don't know. Who knows, if the war hadn't happened my education could have been a backup if the shop ever fell through. At least it helped with the accounting. Most of my works were for display and made the bulk of my revenue, but I also made fully functional blades and taught Kendo for several hours on the weekends. I was in utter bliss until that day…_

_It all started on July 4th 2130, I was minding my own business__, watching the shop near the outskirts of New York when….'_

**-Flashback-**

_A massive Explosion shook the ent__ire block with such force that swords began flying out of their wall fastenings and glass began to shatter out of the local storefronts. The young shop owner blinked in confusion as he ducked behind a desk so he wouldn't be hit by one of his many flying weapons. It took time for the rumblings and debris to subtle. Those were a frightening few minutes. Once the aftershock of a collapsing building subsided he peered out form behind his table, looking onto the street._

"_What the hell was that!" Startled by the sudden sound Will leaped over the counter and ran outside to see what was going on. Did an old gas vain explode? Wait… didn't they get rid of those a few years ago? 'They could of missed one' he thought, recalling the numerous pipes that were taken up while he was still working out his finances. As soon as he opened the door he saw 4 tanks rolling down the road. The tanks were black with a red skull printed on the front. They seemed old and antiquated, like something out of a world war II film. Then they fired again. The shell struck yet another building with such force it began collapsing a few blocks down from where Will stood._

"_My God…" His eyes opened in horror as he noticed the tank, which acknowledged his existence by turning its massive cannon from its already decimated target to the frightened storeowner. The audible churning of gears made this damnable reality all too clear._

"_ooohh.. …OH SHIT!" He turned and leaped back into the shop just as the tank fired blasting away the entire road side wall. The sound of collapsing debris made it clear that the shell had pierced the building but didn't explode until entering the building next to it. "Oh my god, oh my god what, who, why ? WHY!" Will screamed franticly, still not quite comprehending this reality as the debris fell around him. The remains of his many display swords littered the ground, some lodged in walls and others laying precariously around the remains of his store. He scrambled through his now burning shop grabbing a few prized swords as he hightailed it out the back door, praying the tank would follow him no further._

_The streets were littered with debris and fleeing people when everyone started moving to the sides of the road making visible a series of new American hover tanks. The people cheered knowing their saviors were here. Little did they know that what they thought were their 'saviors,' were in fact another arm of the monsters sent to ensure their destruction._

_The American tanks turned their cannons to the civilians and like the tanks before them, opened fire._

_That's when 'it' came…_

**-End flashback-**

'_Those damn machines, they've been hiding them from us for so long. So long… I guess I wasn't really surprised to find out that the government was working for them all along. Everything was in place, right beneath our noses. __They made everything seem so… so necessary… and then they revealed themselves. I had no idea at the time that the same thing was happening around the world. All three of the world's true governments unveiled the reality and began to attack each other. All who didn't join the military or assist it in some way were eliminated swiftly. _

_The first day the Bones attacked their own people with the sole purpose of sending a message to the world. That night in the middle of reports of the destruction in New York, Atlanta, Washington DC, and nearly a dozen other cities, Artimous Makris, the man who lead the Bones, delivered an announcement to his region. He told the public of the situation, that he was their new leader and the day's destruction was merely a display of his power. He told us that we would __follow him or we would suffer the same fate as the people of those cities. He told us of the war with the other regions and that it was either them or us, only one region would remain standing no matter how many lives it took. It was by far the most elaborate world domination scheme ever pulled off. Even Nazi Germany paled in comparison to the level of perversity that Satan spawn pulled off._

_I was lucky to get away from the destruction of New York, but even that was thanks to them. My new friends, the Resistance, they are the ones who saved me. A high ranking member saw me with my most prized sword on my back and two more swords at my side. He felt I would be useful and knocked me out, dragging me back to their headquarters, a decent sized cavern on the outer rim of New York. Wedge was his name and he, like a handful of others was monitoring the situation. He had known what was coming and he was prepared. The initial attack on New York took him by surprise, though he knew it would happen eventually. It was that foreknowledge that permitted him to plan out escape routs and build up a stockpile of weapons. By sheer luck or perhaps fate his escape rout happened to pass by my annihilated store. I owe my life to him._

_After about a week we began taking in refugees that were found running from the attacks. Every time we went out on retrieval runs I prayed we wouldn't be followed. By that point, our safe haven was all we had left. I praise God for every day we remain undetected. But now…after all we've gone through we have failed, the lights are dim and we just lost half of our members in a raid on the local armory. Their weapons were too advanced. All we have are swords and whatever we can salvage. Up till now most our successes were thanks to some advanced cloaking tech Wedge developed._

_With these hands I forged __it all. He made the designs and I built it. From the cloaking devices to what guns we had and the blades I could make we pushed farther than any other rebelling group we knew of. A new type of blade made from the remnants of 'their' armor proved more useful than any gun we could get ahold of. Oh the weapons I made, the armor I could make. Against traditional tanks and guns our blades could cut them down like tissue paper. Our armor would stop their bullets like darts on concrete. But no, they had to bring out the plasma rifles and better armor. They had to unleash those damned mobile suits._

_By a month ago the only advantage we had left was Wedge's cloaking tech. Almost two weeks ago one of our elites fell after one stupid misstep. It didn't take long for them to study it and render it useless. Everything we have tried since has been useless. That was more than proven yesterday when I was only one who made it back. Oh God… my God, where are you…we need your help…' _

"Hitokiri, Wedge has requested your presence, its important." A young man cloaked in a black trench coat and sitting in a corner of a large cavern was shaken from his thoughts by a frantic man in ragged clothing and what could have once passed as a bulletproof vest. The cavern was cold and damp that winter but it was as close to home as any in their situation could hope for.

"Grand, what is it this time another useless raid, you know how the last one went. I was the only one who made it back." The cloaked man's face was covered by a hood so that only his heavily shadowed mouth could be seen. Even that was thanks to the few lamps that hung from the sealing of the cave. A long Katana rested against his shoulder and a small cylinder dangled from his belt. Hitokiri, as most people had come to call him since the war had been depressed and deep in thought ever since their most recent armory raid. He had lost a lot of good friends in that one.

"I know, but its different he's dieing…" This bit of information was defiantly a shocker and brought his dull green eyes into a freshly livid state, now barely visible in the dim light of the cavern.

"What! How, he hasn't left the base since the war began, and he's been the picture of health. How could he be sick!" Wedge had a special place in Hitokiri's memory, for he was the one who saved his life. He was the leader of this cell and had become a father figure to all in their cell. The loss of this man would more than likely crush any moral his allies had left.

"I don't know, but I think its poison. We might have a spy." His face was obviously filled with sadness at this turn of events. Like many others in the resistance, Wedge was the man who gave them life in this hellhole.

"Damn, another point to those three bastards."

"Just come, I don't know how much longer he's going to last…" It took a few moments for another response from Hitokiri but Rob let it go, he had done the same thing when he heard the news.

"Ok, Rob… does he really look that bad?" Hitokiri looked at the horror in the man's eyes knowing Wedge had been like a father to him since the war began. He had to everybody.

"…..its worse than bad…" Rob replied after a momentary pause. The whole situation still had him in shock.

Hitokiri followed the man through the cavern till they reached a small room separated from the rest of the cave by a simple stitching of tattered cloth which they pushed aside revealing a man in his mid thirties gasping for breath, laying on his back on a makeshift bed.

"You called for me sir?" Hitokiri's words carried a heavy concern that seemed uncharacteristic for one with such a nickname as 'Assassin.' It wasn't his choice to take the name. The name was given by an officer of the Bones after an assassination mission left fifty Bones solders dead including a prominent Major in the New York Sector. It didn't take long for word to spread about this Hitokiri who lead numerous successful assaults against supposedly high security facilities. A few months after this assassin had showed up, the name had made it to the top of their most wanted list. Few understood how a group of ragtag peasants with swords could take down mobile suits or an entire armored facility. It was the tactics that made more of a difference than the skills of the warriors. That was why this last raid was such a disaster. The Bones had discovered the secret to this Hitokiri's success. Once they understood his strategies it didn't take long to devise a counter strategy.

"Will is that you?" The man looked as if he had aged dramatically over the past few days. Although all knew his relative youth especially in this day and age, in this condition his skin hung as low as it would one in their nineties over a century ago. Few had seen anyone look this old in nearly fifty years.

"Yes Wedge it's me." Will replied, coming closer to the man who had saved his life those two short years ago.

"I don't have much time left so listen carefully, I have kept this a secret for the past three months, but with me leaving this world, it's up to you to complete it… I started it after I received a vision. A series of dreams brought detailed blueprints for a time machine… Will, you…you are Hitokiri, our best assassin." Through his explanation, Wedge took several moments to catch his breath. Merely opening his mouth was draining him of the last of his energy.

"A time machine?" _'The poison must have really done a number on him if he really believes that.' _Hitokiri tried his best not to belittle what he knew would be the man's dieing words. Though he knew there was no way this could be real.

"Yes, it is nearly complete… I would have had you working on it sooner, but I needed you on the outside fighting. Will, there is one part missing, and I need you to complete it"

'_He actually built the thing? That's impossible. Nothing like that's suppose to exist… even in this day and age…is it?_ "…Yes, whatever it takes. What is this missing piece?" Will replied trying to play along.

"Your energy blade, the one we built. I know we were only able to make one but its gadolinium power cell is the best power source we have."

"That's no problem I'll just go and…" Will replied, seeing something strange in the eyes of the old man. _"Could it really be possible?"_

"Noo… no… Will, there is one more request… YOU are the only one I trust enough to send back… From now on You do not exist. You are not Will. You are not in any way…. In any way related to any of us, to anybody or anyone… You are simply Hitokiri. And your mission is to eliminate all the organization heads before this war begins."

"_Is he really delirious? H__e seems so sure of himself. I might as well try it. If it is true then this could be our best shot. If not…at least I let one man die in peace.'_

"Understood." Hitokiri looked around before confirming his understanding. He took note of the men outside the room and thought of the men whose belief and assistance would have been necessary for such a thing to be accomplished. _'I pray to God this is true. These men need some sort of hope after the last few weeks.'_

"Hitokiri, when you go back there will be no one who knows you. Promise me you won't try to contact your old friends… I know you miss them but it could compromise everything…" After hearing these words 'Hitokiri' felt a deep pain at the memories of everyone who had died over the past two years. Still, if this were all true he knew it would be necessary. It had been so long since he had seen any of them, his family, his friends, and the kids who lived near the store who liked to play cards. He missed them greatly but knew that confronting them with anything would easily jeopardize this whole mission. _'Oh God, I pray this is your doing. If this proves false, I just don't know how I will break it to the men.'_

"Understood, but sir if I may ask one question?"

"Granted"

"How do you know this will work? You have to admit this all sounds crazy. Honestly I don't know how I'm even considering this as reality."

"I don't know. But I cannot believe that God in all his mysterious ways would leave us alone in this hellhole. I have…" He winced in pain as he grabbed his heart and his cheeks turned pale and then blue before he coughed and finally was able to breath again.'… I .. I have to believe that for whatever reason God gave me the blueprints for this, as a way to avert this fate. Something is telling me this is a false apocalypse and God wants it averted. Now I'm dieing and you are our last Hope… May God be with you and guide us to victory. Go, Save our world!"

Just as Hitokiri was about to speak again an explosion was felt coming from the entrance to the cave followed by lots of screaming induced by the nauseating sound of plasma rifles. The red glow of fires could be seen through the curtains to the main living area. One of the guards on the other side of the room threw the curtains open about to warn its occupants when his head exploded off his shoulders from plasma fire.

"Take me to the machine now!" Will knew that it was his only hope. Even he couldn't stop this attack now. If the machine failed, everyone would assuredly die. This was truly their last chance.

"Yes sir!" several rebel soldiers exclaimed giving a salute before running down a path in the back of the room as they tossed a grenade behind them to block the path and hopefully buy them some time. There was no saving Wedge, from capture or death. They knew he would have wanted it this way as the tunnel to the deeper corridors collapsed behind them.

It was only moments later that the 3 came upon the machine built in the back of the room sitting dead as a doornail. It was massive and took up nearly two thirds a room nearly fifty feet deep.

"Is it calibrated?"

"As far as I know, Honestly, I've never had any idea what Wedge was doing with this thing, I saw it on the other day and he was messing with a circuit board, but other than that…" The man answered truthfully.

"Ok, is there anything he wanted me to know before using it?" Hitokiri asked as he frantically looked through the control panel on the outside of the machine.

"No, only to insert your Lightsaber thing into the slot on the cockpit." He pointed to a slot inside a small cockpit with no buttons on the inside, only a few lights and the hole.

"Thank you, whether this works or not I want you to know you are among the bravest men I have ever known."

"SIR!" They saluted and stood back as Hitokiri pressed a button near the opening. As soon as he pressed it the hatch began to close, incasing him within the cockpit.

"I'm off." Hitokiri stated to himself as he inserted his weapon into the control board and pressed the button to turn it on as a wide verity of lights and gears came to life. The soldiers finally burst through the blocked doorway shouting "your under arrest!" only to notice the violently flashing machine in the back of the room shaking, revving; and pity much scaring everybody shitless. Then all in an instant, a brilliant and blinding flash left friend and foe momentarily blinded. Before anyone could regain their sight the entire room fell dark as the machine vanished into thin air.

"You two, what the hell was that thing!" One soldier demanded of the two rebels as soon as the few lights that hung in the room flickered back to life.

"Your demise." They stated with a smirk opening their shirts to reveal numerous explosives, which flashed red a few times before blasting the room into oblivion.

The next time Hitokiri opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was a massive headache as he started looking around. '_What the hell?… where am I, oh yea the machine, ok so. My God it worked… I'm back…wait…what?'_ He flailed his arms around looking for something recognizable, his eyes still adjusting to the light. His hand passed through a series of noticeably wooden and paper floors. Defiantly not something you're likely to find in the middle of New York.

"FUCK!" He shouted loudly as his eyes finally found focus and he noticed the blatantly Japanese walls. Hitokiri leaped out of the sheets that covered his body and stumbled across the floor trying to find a way out. _'Surly it didn't send me to…" _that was when he finally got a look outside.

"Where am I?"

"This is normal talk"'This represents thought'

"_This represents talking in mindscape."_

'This is Demon/ Summon thought'

"_**This is Demon Mindscape Talk"**_

"This is Demon/ Summon/ Gundam/ Mobile suit Talk"

**-Flashback-**

This is standard text in flashback

"_This is talking in flashback"_

'_This is thought in flashback'_

**-End Flashback-**

The Zate Saga: The first saga in The False Apocalypse, depicting the origins of the Zate and its first few members.


	2. The Mysterious Man

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter Two**

**Mysterious Man**

"Sumimasen Daijoubu desu ka? (Excuse me, are you alright?)" A female voice said behind Hitokiri sounding oddly familiar.

"Daijoubu?… Japan grand well that makes it official I'm in Japan" Hitokiri threw his arms up in the air in annoyance at the revelation.

"Sumimasen…nihongo wo dekimasu ka? (I'm sorry… do you speak Japanese?" The mysterious man was obviously perturbed by something though she didn't have a clue. Actually that was the first time she had ever even heard English before. The woman clearly hoped he understood. The situation would be made far more complicated if she couldn't communicate.

"…Hai…(from now on he's speaking in Japanese but it will be in English.) Sorry but where am I exactly I know its Japan but…?"

"This is Tokyo; I'm Kaoru Kamiya by the way… Kenshin, Yahiko stop hiding behind the door before I make you eat it." The woman snapped as soon as she sensed the eavesdroppers' presence.

"Yes mam!" In an instant both men scooted around the door and found a seat on the floor. Both were quite curious about the one they found.

"This is Kenshin Himura and Yahiko Myojin. They pulled you out of that machine." Kaoru introduced and the two men gave their own short greetings. At hearing those names and seeing those faces however, Will was in no shape to answer.

"…. But…. That … that's impossible" _'No, NO this can't be. That…I've lost it. I cant be talking to them. There's no way in hell.' _His eyes widened in shock, unable to believe who it was he was seeing.

"What's impossible?" Yahiko replied, somewhat disturbed by the frantic replies they were getting.

"You… them. You can't be real. You, you can't be, can you?... Yet… you look the same…Oh God, did Shiro lace my lunch with something again? Yes that has to be it, I'm high!" Hitokiri flailed his arms around in a very animated manor having completely lost all realization that anybody else was in the room. Yahiko of course was wondering what the hell 'high' meant, while Kaoru covered her mouth, not believing what she was hearing. "Tomorrow I'm going to wake up, the resistance will still be there, Wedge will still be alive..." Kenshin and the group sat there with wide eyes, listening in on the abnormal ranting of what was most likely a crazy man.

"Eeeh, I don't believe we have met before that I don't." Kenshin didn't like this kid, sure he approved of healing the him but the talk of a resistance made him uneasy. He could sense the kid's good nature but also an intense suffering behind the frantic rambling. While Kenshin and the others looked on and contemplated this strange character, Hitokiri had nearly finished his ramblings 'thinking out loud' and finally calmed down into inward thinking in an attempt to rationalize all this.

'Ok …right… I cant be high…that's… different…Was there actually a time machine? Say there was, something must have gone wrong, there is no way 'they' existed in real history… but that would mean…Wait did he asked me something…" Finally realizing that he should answer the question, Hitokiri cleared his thought and attempted to get something coherent out.

"…No… you don't, but I know you… Battousai" In momentary shock that someone knew about Kenshin everybody tensed up at the sudden seriousness in his voice. "Don't worry I mean no harm, but I'm afraid my mission has been compromised and I will need assistance to …. Never mind, well… I guess I will explain later." _'If I am high, who knows who I'm talking to…if I'm not and this is all real…'_

"You know I was the Battousai, but we do not know your name that we do not" Kenshin stated trying to be as polite as possible; this was a kid after all. On the other hand, what kind of kid besides Yahiko could know his identity, much less stay conscious around him?

"Oh sorry...um… a name… I guess you can call me….. Nazomishi…uh…..Mitsukoi."

"Haa what kind of name is that! Seriously you had to make that up on the spot to come up with something so stupid!" Yahiko screamed as was usual loudmouth and expressive nature.

"You shouldn't be so rude to our gests Yahiko that you should not." _'Still, why would a kid have to make up a name? Must be in some sort of trouble, poor kid.'_

"Kenshin's right after we found him with his face buried between those rocks and that metal thing last night I'm sure he's had a rough travel. I'm sure he has his reasons for making up a name." Nazomishi's eyes widened at the mention of a 'metal thing.' _'Oh God what I'd give to be high right now. Well I guess I'm not, and if they really are who they seem to be…allies could be a real help right about now.'_

"Look, I know your trustworthy but still, I made a promise that I would leave my old name behind and hadn't given any thought to a new one…I don't want to startle you but for the past year or so most people have simply called me by my code name 'Hitokiri'."

"Oh cool so you're like a spy or something right! That's sooo sweet!" _'Yea right, there's no way some brat younger than me could be a spy.' _Yahiko thought quite differently from what he let on.

'_That shouldn't be something to joke about, that it should not.'_

"It's anything but Yahiko. I would say what I've seen over the past two years would rival the horrors Kenshin has seen." Nazomishi lowered his head towards his hands, remembering the many battles he's been through. One in specific event stuck out in his head, the most recent armory raid.

"I don't mean to pry but how could you have seen that much, you couldn't be much older than Yahiko. Probably younger." Kaoru replied to the boy, not realizing that Kenshin had been little older yet when he first received the name Battousai.

"I'm… what? That can't be right I'm 23… Oh don't tell me…. " Nazomishi's eyes once again widened in horror at the thought that things could be worse than he thought. He quickly ran outside, looking for anything that could make a reflection. Finally settling on a small pail of water he took a nice long look at himself. He was young, and nothing like his old self. He looked almost like a young Kenshin with silvery almost blue hair and blue eyes yet he was still wearing the leather robes that he was in before being sent back only smaller still fitting. (Think organization 13 robes) Sure his face was a bit longer and more pointed but the resemblance to Kenshin's younger self was remarkable.

"Impossible…" His jaw dropped as he looked on at his image with fascination, horror and astonishment. Somehow, he could no longer recognize himself. This wasn't his face. Who was this? What he hell had happened!

"…..!" Nazomishi unleashed an ever more potent scream that took him to the edge of passing out. This unremarkably earned some strange looks from passerbies.

"This cant be, I'm 23! I'm no ten year old. How did this happen. I… I…i…" Nazomishi's brain was entering overload with quantity of shocking information. It was getting so bad that he was about to hyperventilate. As he knelt to the ground on the brink of tears he wrapped his arms around his legs in the fetal position simply laying there as his mind attempted to process this remarkable twist of fate. A few moments passed and no one spoke until he had finally regained some of his composure. Even Yahiko knew it would be bad to scream at someone with their minds in such a fragile state.

"…This one believes you should start from the beginning that you should." Kenshin finally said once he sensed that it would be beneficial to continue. He walked over the boy and reached out his hand, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Yea, Gensai Sensei is making dinner tonight so let's go inside and relax, you can start while we wait." Kaoru added while walking over to assist Kenshin.

"…Unfortunately… It's probably for the best." Nazomishi took one last look at the machine that had brought him here as they walked inside slowly. He hung his head so low he was lucky he wasn't dragging it through the dirt. It was clear from the momentary glance the machine was damaged beyond repair. Even if Wedge left the blueprints the tech in the age was literal centuries behind what would be necessary to make the proper repairs. After settling down on the porch Nazomishi began telling the tale. It was hard for him to decide where to start. Half of the things from his time weren't even conceived for another century. It took a while but he finally decided on a good place to start.

"Well I guess the first thing you should know is I'm from America in the year 2132 CE by our time standards." This much alone dumb struck everybody making them wonder if he was sane, a question that had already occurred to them several times already. His words were slow and held a somber tone. He was purposely taking things slow, since much, if not everything he was about to say would be a major shock.

"At first I was thinking I was high, or that this was all a dream. Now I just wish our experimental machine had worked properly but now I'm sure it was a complete flop. For starters my real name is irrelevant. I left it behind and most people have called me Hitokiri for the past year or so. I was a sword smith, although until what I consider recently it has become a collector's art more than anything. Thanks to guns…blasters… A little more two and a half years ago I opened my own shop when the world broke out into World War Three.

"Um did you just say 'World War'?" Kaoru asked, afraid she had misheard something. Wars were normal enough to be talked about, but what on earth is a 'World War?

"Oh… sorry, I forgot that none of them have happened yet in this time… Uh… where to start…well the first one will start in a little under fifty years. I'm not sure what year it is exactly here, all I know is I'm in the Meiji era right now. So that means, so soon after your wars means it's the 1870's maybe 80's I think it is right now. No matter, the first will envelop all of Europe and affects every country in the world in some way or another. The second one occurs a few decades later with Nazi Germany trying to eradicate the Jews and basically take over the world with some glorified racial purity crap. Japan and China end up fighting. Japan attacks America, I'd rather not go into much detail. It gets complicated. At some point and after Germany surrenders, Japan is left still fighting rather strong. In the end Japan looses thanks to a new kind of bomb being dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"What so bad about a few bombs, they can't be that bad can they?" Nazomishi frowned at Yahiko's innocence in these matters. Oh how he wished he could be so ignorant death on such a mass scale.

"These aren't ordinary bombs, more like city destroyers which between the two leave several hundred thousand people dead or dieing with the cities uninhabitable for decades."

"…..no way…." _'Ok this kid's obviously off his rocker if he expects us to believe that. Seriously a city destroyer, please…'_

"That's horrible…" Kaoru commented, shocked by the thought.

"….." _'What does he intend with telling us these things? Does he really expect us to believe it?'_

"To be blunt it was the most regretted choice in history. But in the end America's only other option was to send millions to their doom in an endless ground assault. Russia had already lost tens of millions in the battle and the world was essentially in ruins with a broken economy. Needless to say all this was well before I was ever born, In fact, my parents weren't even born till more than a century after of the second war."

"Amazing, what happened next!" _'He may be crazy but that's an awesome story.' Yahiko thought, having not had anyone to tell interesting stories for several years._

"Next Shadow governments around the world took over the world but stayed hidden from the knowledge of the public for centuries. The few that openly took over kept their real intentions secret and pretended to be peaceful groups of countries for the betterment of mankind. Oh how wrong that was. They bided their time developing technology to surpass the nuclear threat of their opponents. The nuclear threat being those bombs I told you about. Things went by … relatively peacefully compared to the Great wars for the next seventy years or so. But in the end the world was essentially ran by three organizations all-intent on taking over the entirety of the world. Or kinda, two wanted to take over and the other wanted to bring it to an end and remake it from their own bloodlines. All three ruled the world for more than a century before they developed enough technology to surpass a nuclear war. It was then that they began a war that left all others in the dust.

"Murderers." _'Who would do such a thing…'_

"Exactly… They never had any remorse for killing even the smallest children if they could. It was unbearable. The world became a godless wasteland…a Hellhole. It was literally hell on earth. Most people came to call it the Apocalypse, though the world still stood, even if feebly."

"So which side were you on? You already said you were called Hitokiri. You must have killed a lot of people." Kaoru asked, realizing there may have been little choice in the matter.

"None of them, I was in the resistance trying to stop the meaningless blood shed. By a few months ago the war had already claimed the lives of five going on six billion people" Kaoru Gasped in horror at the information while Kenshin's eyes were livid in anger with what humanity had brought upon itself while Yahiko just looked at Nazomishi dumbfounded.

"Are there even that many people on the planet?" Yahiko asked, surprised that there were that many people in existence.

"In the next two hundred and fifty years or so, the world population should be nearing twelve Billion."

"But that's almost half!"

"Oh trust me, after their most recent plan I'm sure they will have it down to a tenth or lower. I have been fighting, developing better weapons to fight them but their technology is just too great. There's only so much you can do with swords when your fighting machines the size of buildings; even if the metal is capable of cleaving threw steel beams like butter, even if we could become invisible. That's why they called me Hitokiri. I was one of maybe ten people with the courage to get in close enough for that kind of combat, and the strength to survive it. Most of the others just took the armor I made and fought with conventional guns and anything we could salvage between fights."

"It seems you have been through a lot that you have but that still leaves how you got here and how you know us that it does." _'This is amazing. This story is so ridiculous, who could make it up? If I couldn't sense the truth in his words I wouldn't even consider the possibility._

"As for how I know you, have you ever heard of a Phonograph?"

"Oh yea those new things that can record sound right? I saw one for sell in the market a few weeks ago. It was really cool." Yahiko commented with excitement.

"Exactly, well as technology grows, in the next thirty years or so people will figure out how to make things called movies by adding slides. By mixing pictures rotating at high speeds with sound adjusted to fit the fake movement on a screen; people will make moving picture books. By the time my time comes around we have things called television shows where short movies are made in a week and played nonstop all day long to small boxes in peoples houses. One of my favorite shows was an old rerun called Rurouni Kenshin. It was an old story but a classic. A lot of shows that start late in this next century will be replayed for centuries to come. Assuming this isn't some kind of horrible dream on my part the best estimate I can come up with is this is an alternate dimension and the writer had some kind of … telekinetic link to the events of this world and wrote the story based of the things he saw from here. Or, something… I just don't know. It's all so much further out there than I had ever considered before. It's like I went to sleep and woke up in a dream."

"…wow…." _'Oh yea, he's certifiably insane…'_

"If you want proof I know Kenshin's real name is Shinta, none of you are supposed to know that for several more years, if my assessment on Yahiko's age is right." Kenshin could only stair in shock at that revelation. No one but Master Hiko knew that name and Kenshin hadn't even referred to himself with it in more than twenty years. It made about as much sense as the story.

"That…that's impossible."

"Hey, I'm having just as much trouble believing the situation as you are. Still, how else would I know something you never even told Sano or your own Son."

"Oro…?" _ 'I… I have a son?"_

"You have a son?" Kaoru practically demanded an explanation.

"I …uh…" Kenshin didn't know what to say. He couldn't have a son. Tomoe died, it was impossible she was the only one he ever…

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make it sound that way. I'm not sure I should be telling you this but, I mean both of you, years from now." Nazomishi replied while pointing to Kenshin and Kaoru. The blush on both their faces displayed their sudden embarrassment. "Perhaps another time, is there anything else you want to know?"

"Well how you think you got here would be a good one." Yahiko replied blatantly. It was clear he didn't believe a word of this ridiculous story.

"Well, my commander built a machine which he told me was supposed to be a time machine. I was supposed to go back and assassinate the heads of the shadow governments before they revealed themselves. By the looks of things it sent me to an alternate dimension instead, because I'm sure none of you were supposed to have existed in my world. And Somehow I've ended up… somewhat…. Younger." While describing his 'somewhat younger' self, Nazomishi shifted his eyes around his body for emphasis.

While everyone was talking and discussing this man's intriguing past, the Police chief came running through the Gate to the dojo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The police chief bowed in traditional manor of greeting despite his apparent urgancy.

"You, you're the police chief!" Yahiko and Kaoru replied in unison the second they recognized him.

"I'm sorry for my trouble the other day" (Watch the show, you will understand the seen.)

"And what is it today" Kenshin asked in his usual peaceful tone, sure the police chief meant no harm.

"Kenshin Dono, I have a favor to ask, for the past ten years there has been a serial murderer calling himself Kurogasa. He has been targeting high-ranking Political officials. His skill is Amazing and he has been capable of killing off guards long before they are even able to draw their guns. He kills everybody even bystanders. Please, I'm begging you to stop him." The police chief bowed lower than his previous greeting, knowing Kenshin was the only man with the skill to stop this monster.

"He must be a Hitokiri from the war like I am. But even now he finds himself unable to stop the killing. It's so sad that it is."

"Kenshin, I would like to come with you, Sano would be of great help as well." Nazomishi commented with enthusiasm knowing that he could help. If he was stuck here then the least he could do was try to better the lives here. His knowledge of future events could be invaluable.

"I would be most grateful, but who are you, wait you're… a… child?" The police chief looked at the kid a little confused that a child thought he would be able to help. Clearly the kid didn't understand severity the situation.

"It does not matter, I am a friend of Kenshin's and am much more experienced than I look, let's leave it at that." Nazo replied with a tone one his apparent age shouldn't have been capable of.

"Arigatou, we are most grateful." The Police replied, knowing Kenshin was little older when he first became that legendary assassin. He left soon afterwards and as soon as he passed through the gates Nazomishi turned to Kenshin.

"His real name is Jinei Udoh. Tonight he will change his target to you upon seeing your skill and kidnap Kaoru tomorrow in an attempt to bring out the Battousai. His entire purpose in life is to find ultimate fight. Nothing would please him more than fighting you at your prime."

"Amazing, you know all this about this guy." Yahiko exclaimed just starting to truly understand the fact that Nazo was who he says he is. Unfortunately Nazomishi himself was still having trouble believing all this.

"Like I said, it was my favorite show." Nazo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, hoping they would take that no further.

"Then we should prepare for the worst that we should." Kenshin remained sitting so they could devise a battle plan. _'Nazomishi has been right so far. I only hope that he is correct about the rest, that I do.'_

"Kenshin, even you say this after fighting him the first time. In your current state you cannot defeat him, at least not without becoming the Battousai once again. You haven't killed since the start of this era. He on the other hand has stained his hand daily."

"That is most troubling that it is." Kenshin commented, knowing all too well how much his skills had slipped over years since the revolution. It would take months of actual training to get anywhere near where he was.

"But, then how does he win without resorting to that?" Kaoru asked, concerned for Kenshin's safety. If there was one thing she hated to think about it was the possibility of him becoming that legendary monster again.

"Before it was your will, you broke free of Jinei's paralysis technique just before Kenshin was about to kill him. Your call got through to him and stopped him from truly becoming that thing once again." Before another word could be said Sano burst into the room, nearly ripping the sliding door out of the wall.

"Oy Kenshin you're not trying to leave me out of this are ya?" Sano shouted as he came closer to the red headed samurai. Despite giving up his job as a fighter for hire he was itching for a good fight.

"No Sano he's not, in fact were planning on using you to take this man down." Nazomishi replied with a smirk.

"Good you know I would never forgive you if you tried something like that." Sano stated shaking his fist in the air as a visual of what he would do if they did. It was then that he realized that it wasn't Kenshin who answered him. There was someone new in the room. "Hey who's the kid?" The fighter asked his friends while pointing to the new kid with his thumb.

With annoyance Nazomishi replied. "I'm no kid. I'm a 23 year old man from another dimension who wound up here in an annoying twist of fate. Either that or I'm high on something and you're all part of some crazy hallucination. Right now I'm wishing for the second of those two options."

"Don't tell me your some kind of sorcerer!" Sano quickly scooted back to the nearest wall, crossing his fingers, somehow thinking the gesture held some sort of anti demon property.

"Unless you think technology is sorcery then no… oh wait you do…Damn it." Nazomishi lowered his head with a sigh when he remembered Sanosuke's distinct fear of train's and anything else distinctively technological.

"This one doesn't know about the superstitions Sano and I don't completely get it but he seems to be telling the truth that he does." Kenshin smiled warmly, hoping to calm everybody down with his own calm attitude towards the matter.

"Well if he turns any of us into bugs you'll know I told ya so"

"Right, whatever Sano. Anyway, we don't have much time to prepare for tonight, Kaoru would you mind showing me to my weapons? I'm going to need them if I'm to be if any use to you." Nazomishi commented hoping his blades made it with him.

"Oh yea, they are in the shed." Kaoru stood up getting ready to show him the way when Nazomishi began speaking again.

"Ok, so they're where Kenshin's staying." He too got up to follow Kaoru to the place, though Kaoru stood there for a moment confused about how he knew that.

"What?…" Nazo turned, wandering what got her suddenly lost in thought.

"Hey …how did…oh yea…" _'This guy knowing the future is starting to get creepy.'_

"This is going to be a long lifetime…." Nazomishi smiled at the thought of what he said, thinking _'even if I don't get home, I will have a much better life here…with them…"_

After retrieving his three blades and Energy blade Nazomishi began walking out of the dojo when he was stopped by Kenshin's voice.

"Your blades are rather intricately made that they are." Kenshin stated while leaning against the corner of the house. He had examined the blades while Nazomishi was asleep. All three of the blades had the mark of a master craftsman in every inch of their creation. The metal was clearly of a very high grade and though they looked used and warn, they were still as sharp as the day they were made. Two of them had a bland look about them while the third was intricately engraved with waves giving it a very prestigious look. Had Kenshin have never tested them he would have figured the intricate one were ritualistic in nature.

"I built them myself. I would offer you one of them for our battle but I know you will not accept it." Kenshin looked at him curiously. There was something hidden in his words. He knew what he meant, both literally and figuratively.

"You want to learn my style that you do…" Kenshin could see it in Nazo's eyes. It were as if the boy had just seen the solution to a puzzle and known it was unattainable. Nazomishi sighed and turned around looking Kenshin in the eye. The look between them was one that only two highly trained assassins could give. Both of their eyes were serious and cold, as if they were looking into the other's soul. And yet neither set held any indication of an attack. Kenshin's eyes clearly held the more experienced of the two while Nazomishi's merely showed great sorrow, the eyes of one thrown into such a life having never before had any intention of such serious things as death and mayhem. Kenshin could also tell that Nazomishi held a deep desire to become stronger. He held some driving goal that would require it.

"Yes… I don't know if I will ever return home, but assuming I do…if something would even increase my chances of stopping the horror I've seen, by one percent, I would gladly stake my life on obtaining it. I would gladly devote a thousand life times to detour that fate." Kenshin could see the good intentions in the man's soul but he himself had his own promises to keep. _'I will never kill again. It is sad but this style will always kill more than it can save. In my promise I cannot pass it on, even to a son that I cannot.'_

"Regardless of the reasons this one does not plan on passing on that style that I do not." Whatever small hope Nazomishi's eyes held, of attaining that most prized style was suddenly dimmed to that of nothingness. He closed his eyes in acceptance of that answer, knowing that it could never have been meant to be.

"I figured that, you never even taught your own son." His voice did not hold any contempt for Kenshin's decision. He understood Kenshin's reasoning. It was in fact the reason that it was his favorite show. That determination to never kill, to always search for a better way was the thing that made Nazomishi look up to Kenshin. He knew that he could never ask such a thing of the man. That if he were to ever obtain the style he would have to seek out Hiko Seijuurou. At least that way Kenshin would be spared the guilt of those Nazomishi would kill.

"…" '_He keeps mentioning this son…'_

"As for the style I would prefer if you would teach me. However, if I must I will gladly seek out Hiko and have him train me…" Nazomishi looked over to a family walking down the road laughing happily as the child leaped into his father's arms. "Tell me, if you knew of a way to stop your revolution, would you have taken it?"

"There is not a day that goes by this one doesn't wish he knew a way…"

"Even if it meant you would have to kill every public official in power?"

"I…" Kenshin was dumbstruck, that was partially his original assignments but most of them had ended up being low ranking not quite big enough to yield an effective result, even if he was The Battousai.

"That is the situation I am faced with, either I do just that or let genocide nearly wipe out the entire planet's population. Two horrors for which I must choose the lesser evil; and now I am lost in another dimension without knowing if I will ever find my way back." At this point Kenshin was lost in his own thoughts about the Meiji Revolution and his own role in its fate. Would he have done such a thing if he had known who to go for? Today he realized that without knowing the right targets such a thing was a fool's errand. However, if he knew exactly who to strike and when… He didn't know, perhaps there was that much, if only that much of the Battousai left in him.

"Even if I never make it back I will do anything that ensures such an injustice does not occur under my watch. You repent of your sins even when you are in actuality one man who saved thousands from your actions. And if that is the sin I must live with then so be it. If it must cost a thousand to save a million I believe that is a price worth paying."

"You don't know the horrors this one has seen." Kenshin heard those words and remembered the foolish actions of his youth. It was just the same. The idealistic drivel that earned his banishment from his master. The ideas that brought him into this hell he would forever regret. It was all the same.

"Maybe not with your skill, but I have a good idea. You know what I'm saying is true Kenshin, if you didn't you wouldn't be carrying your sakabatou." Kenshin looked at his hands reminiscing on the war again then finally looked back to Nazomishi and looked at his eyes. Somehow the boy was right. One way or another Kenshin was still fighting the same old war in a different way.

"You mean every word, that you do. But it is a style this one could not teach even if he wanted to that I cannot."

"Yes, you can, even if that does not include the succession technique. Kenshin I'm not asking you to break your vow to never kill again, frankly I that's part of the reason I would prefer to learn from you. My goal is to raise my skill to such a pinnacle that I could do as you do. Even in battle, immobilize the opponent when the kill isn't necessary. Even if it is just an ideal, it's something I have to strive for."

"It's not as easy as you think that it is no…"

"I know, and I don't care. God gave Wedge the dream to build that machine and I must believe there is some plan for me. Some reason I'm here."

"…Nazomishi Mitsukoi… There may just be something about you that there may be… This does not mean I will teach you, however you have convinced me to give it some thought that you have." Kenshin grinned and waved Nazomishi off as Nazo went out with his blades to wherever it was he was going.

Nazomishi went of towards a field drawing two of his blades leaving the third on his back and his energy blade in his cloak. The walk took nearly fifteen minutes but it was time he needed to gain his composure and contemplate his purpose in this world.

'Even if I receive no training I will watch… I will learn… And I will train… I will become strong…and I swear…That atrocity will never occur again!' He hacked away into the air taking away sheets of tall grass as he preformed his katas in series. He hacked away with his full determination as Kenshin and Sano watched him from a distance.

"He has a strong will that he does." Kenshin stated, smiling as he watched the spirit and determination of the boy.

"Yea I guess he's like me, and he's got his mind set on something. Nothing's going to stop him. And from what you told me, the kid's got a worthy purpose."

"Sano, do you think I should train him?"

"Are you seriously considering that? He could become the way you were." Sano was genuinely concerned for both of them. He had talked to Kenshin about his past a few times and come to an understanding of how the Battousai came to be. It was defiantly something he wouldn't want happening to someone else.

"As much as this one hates to admit it, I am. It may seem unbelievable but…there's truth in his words. I don't know what good it could do on such a large scale but it would be a crime to leave him be, that it would."

"Well of all the people to train under, you would probably be best for him. With all your talk about never killing, it could be good for him."

"I believe he will ask you as well that I do."

"You're kidding! Come on Kenshin there's no way he would ask me that not after asking you."

"This one believes he will that I do, he is too determined to limit himself to a single style, considering with the number of blades he has."

"Blah, you of all people should know I can't do that, he's a swordsman and you yourself destroyed my Zanbatou."

"He said he is a sword smith that he did. With the quality of his blades this one is sure he could repair it, that he could."

"That's impossible… but you're not kidding!" Sanosuke concluded after looking closer at Kenshin. The redhead was too serious not to be.

"You know Sano if he does remake the Zanbatou you will have to make him strong as well."

"Heh, I guess it would be fun teaching someone." Sanouske truly felt a sense of pride that someone would want to learn from him, the former Zanza, fighter for higher, and former of the Sekihoutai. "Yea if he can get that strong."

"He has a warriors spirit I have not sensed since Hiko Seijuurou, but I can sense a heart in him that would never intentionally harm an innocent. It's a rare combination, but one that described me in my youth."

"How can you sense this stuff? And who the hell is Hiko it sounds like some kind of Saki." Right now Sano had one thing on his mind and it was making him drool … saki… maybe later he could head down to the Akabeko and…crap he didn't have any money. After the last few time's he'd been there they weren't going to consider giving him anything till he paid upfront…and his tab…

"My master and the only true heir to the Hiten Mitserugi Ryu."

"True heir, what about you?" Sano replied, he figured the style was rare but certainly not that rare. What did he mean by heir?

"I left Hiko before I finished my training so I could join the Imperialists. My is the only true master of the style. If we were to fight he would crush me at my best, that he could." Sano was shocked, that there were people stronger than Kenshin. People he admitted could beat him that easily! It was a concept he had never thought of before. As far as he knew Kenshin was called the strongest for a reason. Of course that also brought up another thought. Could there be other people that strong around the world. Perhaps even here in Japan?"

It wasn't long offer a short silence that Nazomishi was coming closer to a tree and was hacking away at it leaving deep gashes with his blades. The tree was thick and hard yet the blades caved in as deep as his blades clashed into it. Cutting paper with a knife seemed more difficult with the ease he was cutting through the tree. After several deep slashes Nazomishi threw his two blades aside drawing the blade off his back and cleaved the trunk in two almost horizontally. Before it had a chance to budge the swordsman leapt high using the propulsion to run up the remainder of the tree. At the top he flipped upside down and brought his energy blade to life revealing a blade of green light as he dove down the length of the tree, slicing it clean in two vertically, leaving a sizzling flame burning down the center. After turning off the energy blade he sheathed his sword and began walking over to retrieve his other blades. A strong gust came by and the tree began to fall leaving a powerful crash as it hit the ground. One his blades were retrieve and sheathed Nazomishi walked towards Kenshin and Sano with Sano's mouth a gape and Kenshin more surprised with the energy blade. Indeed he would come in handy fighting Jinei


	3. The True Journy begins

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 3**

**The True Journey Begins**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

'That is how it started. The fated meeting between Master and pupil. Together trained for over forty years, Kenshin, Sanosuke, later Aoshi and Hiko; we joined together and have started a goal, an organization…an ideal. The name we have decided on…"The Zate" We of the Zate have sworn to remove corrupt powers from government and bring peace to the worlds we assist. One thing that has become fact to us all after our years of training and fighting; we must pull the evil out by the root in order to save the innocent from being poisoned. It is our dream that one day our actions will produce a peace throughout the dimensions so we may live free of the horrors of tyrants and war.

_The Zate…A name we found in Kenshin's world. A name given to an underground society of people striving to live a life without the tyrannical politics of life above ground by those who live in it. I Nazomishi Mitsukoi Have founded this Organization twenty-three years into my stay in Kenshin's world. Once we had played out the significant ordeals within his universe, I began studying the effects of this Space-Time travel. It has been complicated, and far more advanced than anything I could have ever studied on my own. Thankfully Wedge left a number of notes in the machine that have proved more than useful. _

_To be frank, I have never been considered a genius. It took me years to even decipher what half the notes meant. I've always had a knack for building things but never for the technicalities of them. Still, thanks to Wedge I have managed. Today, I believe I may have discovered the true function of the machine which threw me into this fate. Space is a wave rippling around a central timeline, with a structure similar to DNA's double helix. However, this is far more complicated and well beyond my full comprehension. Space-time appears to be a many sided thing with nearly endless dimensions each nearly overlapping but never quite touching, repeating over and over following time down what I can only assume is an endless cycle. _

_I have found that the ancients knew the significance in numbers, Pi being but one example, if more recent than others. Between such numbers and Wedge's notes It is my belief that his machine was less flawed with respect to its original intension than I originally anticipated. It was simply overpowered. To move through time one needs to move back through the time dimension without stepping into another reality. It's like trying to paddle a raft upstream but pushing so hard that you through yourself like a skipping stone up the river and manage to land on one of hundreds of other rafts on the same river._

_This revelation, as surprising as it was, is not my most significant discovery. Four years ago I managed to construct various devices I had grown accustomed to in my world. With them I attempted to use the knowledge Wedge left me to study this theoretical effect. What I found shocked me to no end. Apparently some kind of energy was building up around me between this dimension and the time-stream. Whether it's a side-effect of the machine or of the dimensional travel itself I can't say. However, with the data Wedge left me on how much energy is needed to enter the time-stream I can only assume that I and anything immediately around me will make a dimensional jump when the energy levels rise high enough._

_I spent most of the next three years studying how quickly the energy built up. It was steadily raising, but none of it was anything one could detect without the right equipment. Over eight months ago I finally realized how wrong Wedge was about his machine. It makes sense that more energy will take on further. So the minimum amount of energy necessary to make a jump is the amount necessary to enter the next dimension. Until then, no rift will open. Unfortunately the distances between dimensions can vary dramatically and thus the time for the necessary energy to build up will also vary. The equations are far more complicated than anything I had conceived of tackling before. Without someone far more intelligent than me we will never be able to precisely know when if ever there will be another jump. By my best calculations there could be anywhere from Twelve to Seventy years before a dimension is close enough and the energy levels high enough for a jump to occur. The machine developed by Wedge actually functioned by sending me back in a straight line to the next dimension over. The distance between dimensions vary back and forth and the with that variation the energy necessary to cause a jump varies with it. When that matches with the building energy that the machine started, that is when a jump will occur. _

_I may not know what worlds await me but the one thing I know is this. I will continue traveling through dimensions until I return to my own, or until I die. And now... Now is the time to see the results of my most recent experiment.' _

The ground was darkened where Nazomishi had landed. He was right; it had taken him several years of calculating but in the end he discovered the exact day that he would be transported to the next dimension. He looked around hopeful that his experiment worked yet still very dizzy and exhausted from the transport. That was when he saw Aoshi.

"Aoshi! wake up!..." Nazomishi stumble over to his ally and checked his vitals. Aoshi was out cold but very much alive. That was when it hit him. He grinned. "Success!" Aoshi was one of the furthest away from Nazo when the transport occurred. This clearly meant that the others had to be around here somewhere. Somehow the rift had been large enough. Nazomishi has successfully brought the Zate with him. It will take a lot of testing to prove but if his theory was right each of his allies would make independent jumps from now on. As predicted Aoshi was much younger as was he yet again. So far the age issue was one of the pars of dimensional travel he knew the least about. Clearly it was going to repeat with each jump. Nazo had a few theory as to why but few of them seemed very logical or were at all proveable.

"Right... the others..." Nazomishi closed his eyes and focused on the presences of the others. "Kenshin...Kaoru...Kenji...good Sano's here too...hmm no Yahiko...it seems that's it ...Ah good Hiko sensei's here too I guess 5 of 9 isn't that bad. _'I will have to give some thought as to why they didn't show up.' _

Nazomishi went around trying to wake everybody up so they could begin to figure out what kind of dimension this was. As far as he could tell they were in a city, some kind of parking area for... "Air cars?" He stroked his chin wondering what the dimension would be like if they had air cars... "Is this a futuristic Earth ... or is it another planet?... only one way to find out." Kenshin was the first to wake up when Nazo got to him and assisted in wakening everybody else up.

"Kenshin, once we get everybody here I have something to discuss with you…" Nazomishi was about to walk away when he remembered something very important. "One more thing. Sano is going to freak when he sees the air cars. Try to calm him down; you've always been the best at doing that."

"Air?...Cars? Oro?" Nazomishi sighed knowing there he would have a lot of explaining to do... again...

Everybody was awakened within the hour and gathered together before entering an elevator which needless to say caused Sano to... like Nazomishi thought he would...freak out. "DAMN NO!, YOUR NOT GETTING ME IN THAT POSSESSED ROOM!"

"Sano it's not possessed, remember our 'little talk' about technology?" Oh god did he remember their 'little talk.' He in no way wanted to go through that again. Five hours of pure hell, that's what that was.

"I don't give a shit! That things possessed and you're not getting me in there." Sano exclaimed while crossing his arms in protest and standing outside.

"So you would rather run up 600 flights of stairs?" Nazomishi knew what would get him. Despite Sano's amazing stamina he was one of the laziest people he knew. Well when it came to anything other than fighting anyway.

"Six... ... …WHAT! Since when can anyone build shit that BIG!"

"Since about two-hundred years after your supposed to die... besides this is another dimension with technology far beyond anything even I have seen before. The air cars from my world were far less advanced." Nazomishi stated, praying this would finally put things to rest.

"Then how do you know it's not possessed..." Sano was about to continue when Kenshin heard glass break and could sense somebody falling to their doom, causing him to leap through the window of the elevator and catch the man as he was falling. He drew his blade and plunged it into the side of the building just as he grabbed the man with his other arm. It was a very precarious position, being a few thousand feet off the ground and all.

"Uh guys a little help here!" Kenshin screamed, knowing that he couldn't hold on to both of them with just one hand for very long.

"Hold on Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she bent over the edge to get a better view.

"He never fails to amaze me" That little comment earned Aoshi a big knot on his head from Kaoru.

"Here Kenshin gab this!" Nazomishi pulled out a long battle chain from under his cloak and dangled it out the window for Kenshin to grab onto. The second Nazomishi noticed the man's face he not only knew where they were, he knew when and the annoying fact that everything just got a lot more complicated. Kenshin and the stranger were quickly pulled to safety when the stranger started running off only for Nazomishi to hit enough pressure points to eliminate his movement.

"Interesting, Jedi Master Mace Windu. Guys I know where we are and were about to enter into a whole load of shit." Mace Windu falling out a window and downward to his inevitable doom; yes they had to leave fast if they were going to survive this plight. "Hiko I need you to carry him, you're fastest with extra weight."

"Right…" Hiko hated it when he was used as a luggage man but knew it couldn't be helped. Odds are Sano was going to freak out again and they couldn't risk dropping their guide. Besides, if Nazomishi were correct then urgency was more than necessary.

"What are you doing let go of me the Sith are upstairs and..." Hiko picked up the Jedi Master and slung his immobile body over his shoulder with ease.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to bear with us for the moment." Hiko apologized hoping to quail any fighting the interesting man many might produce.

"I am sorry Master Windu but there is nothing you can do about it. Anakin has been tainted by the Sith lord and will soon be ordered to kill all the younglings. At the same time all the clones will be ordered to attack the Jedi and Chancier Palpatine will become the new Galactic Emperor."

"How do you know all this?" Mace could sense that the boy somehow knew what he was talking about but was still a little skeptical. These strangers had a strong connection with the force and probably foresaw something the council had overlooked. _'Foresaw something the council overlooked, impossible. Of course they were there at the right time, so maybe…I will just have to go along with it for now. They did save me from what should have been my death.'_ Windu thought as he looked to the stump where his hand once was.

"Long story, but it's in both of our best interests if you help us. This is such a large coup, a lone Jedi cannot hope to stop it. Our best option is to move quickly and save as many as possible."

"...Damn...how do you know this will happen. I can sense the Force in you. Did you foresee this? If you did then why didn't you warn us?"

"Let's just say I have seen the future and intend to alter a few things for the betterment of both Jedi and ourselves alike. For one, hopefully we can bring Anakin back from the dark side. For now they think you are dead and they have no idea we exist so we have the element of surprise. Let's gather the nearest Jedi and run. We have neither the time nor the resources to waste on what could have been."

"Oy, will somebody explain what's going on here?" Sano asked offhandedly earning some intense stairs from the rest of the group.

"LATER!" Nearly everybody screamed to Sano who crawled from the reaction. They ran through the parking area nearly leaving Sano behind. "…oy… hey…. HEY! Wait for me!" and he ran to catch up.

"Master Windu how can we get out of here without being seen." Nazomishi demanded of the Jedi in urgency. The fate of this galaxy was at stake and politeness at this point would be yet another waste of time.

"The fastest way would be to commandeer a speeder . They shouldn't be able to tell who we are once we ditch it."

"Then let's grab one and GO!"

"Hey can you release whatever you did to me, I can walk on my own."

"Yea sorry." As they ran through the lot, looking for the nearest open speeder; Nazomishi poked the places he had previously used to immobilize Windu. It didn't take long for him to regain movement and start running on his own. The group was nearing the end of the level and their choice of ship was getting more and more limited when something finally snapped in Sano's head.

"… No!… Not another possessed machine!" Sano cried, praying that they could just walk. Although, looking out through the openings in the garage it was a long way down. As far as he could tell they all looked like demons. That and he was starting to get a definite urge to pee.

"Shut it Sano!" Kaoru screamed as she hit him over the head hard enough to knock him out (a rarity for him) and Aoshi quickly threw him in the nearest Air car.

"You'll have to drive, don't ask why, just get us out of here." Nazomishi commanded as quickly as he could while jumping in the back seat.

"Understood." Windu leaped into the driver's seat and immediately ripped open the dash with a quick motion of the Force. With the wires exposed he was quickly able to hotwire the ship and got them out of there as fast as possible.

"Now could somebody tell me what in the name of the Force is going on!" Windu demanded now that they were in transit and had some if any room to breathe.

"The Force?" Kaoru questioned, having never heard such a phrase before. However, she was ignored when Kenshin replied to Windu's question.

"We are friends this one believes that we are."

"Kenshin's right. We're here to help. Long story short we're from another dimension and I know the events of this world up until the death of the Darth Sidious. I don't know how our presence in this world will affect things but right now our goal is to save as many Jedi as possible and hide. As long as they have the clones there's no way we can beat them, even if we were to save all the Jedi."

"I sense your right. What of Master Yoda, does he survive, the rest of the Masters?"

"Only Yoda and Obi-wan were supposed to survive. The rest either die or are never heard from again."

"Damn…I'm taking us to the Jedi Temple…" Master Windu was cut off by Nazomishi who was obviously trying to take command of the situation knowing certain things that simply wouldn't work.

"We will leave Yoda alone, he will make his way to Dagobah to hide his presence. As for us we need to give an order for all Jedi to run and hide so we can contact them later."

"But with the Sith in control of the Senate…"

"All we can do is save who we can, bide our time and come back later."

"uh… could somebody explain what's going on?"

"Later Kaoru right now we have to focus on saving the Jedi. Especially the Younglings."

"Younglings? What's a…"

"The children training to be Jedi."

"…oh…. But what are?"

"I'll explain later!"

"There is no time for this…what's your name?" Master Windu asked urgently, knowing there was only one person in the group who knew what he was talking about at the moment.

"Nazomishi, that's Kenshin then…" For once this day Nazomishi had pulled a stupid, misreading Windu's intent. It didn't take long for him to get it though.

"Nazomishi search over there and see if there's a way to contact the Jedi Council." Windu said pointing under the console on the passenger side. Nazomishi looked around the console for a radio or communication device. When he saw none, he looked under the seat and finally found one.

"Here, what's the frequency?" Nazomishi picked up the box with the adjustments and looked it over in an attempt to figure out how to use it.

"I'll take care of it….." Windu reached his right hand over and started pushing some buttons on the box, entering the Jedi communications network. "Council come in this is Mace Windu!" He received nothing but static for nearly thirty seconds. They were beginning to fear the worst when finally someone answered.

"Oh Master Windu, something wrong is there?"

"Thank the Force, Master Yoda, Anakin was right it was the Chancellor! Anakin has joined him. There's no time to explain I need you to evacuate the younglings and call off all Jedi. Anyone we can contact needs to get into space and hide as soon as possible."

"Call off the Jedi say you?" Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated on Windu's words. Master Windu was right, something was coming, something that would cause much turmoil. It was like seeing a figure in a deep mist but knowing what to look for it was clear enough to confirm Windu's words. "HMMMmmmm, Much suffering in our future, I sense. Prepare an evacuation I will."

"Were on our way, save the younglings!"

"Done will it be Master Windu. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." With that matter out of the way the Jedi Master took a few moments to catch his breath as he focused on getting them through the traffic. "…Now we will be there in a moment until then ask anything you wish." Windu panted out thanks to the exhausting of this turn of events. He was frightened, More frightened than he had ever been in his life. He could sense the death coming, The deaths of thousands of Jedi was inevitable.

"I will explain, for now just keep Sano asleep if he sees us flying … you get the idea."

Everybody nodded as they noticed Aoshi's seemed to take a nauseatingly greenish tone.. Apparently he wasn't very good with heights, especially heights where there were so many fast turns. Leaning his head over the side of the speeder the others decided to ignore his situation as much as possible. If that was the cause then he wouldn't be cured any time soon and there was little they could do to help.

"To be blunt we are a small organization called the Zate. We are here to assist you in your time of need while we train to become strong enough to solve the problems back in our own homes.

As for this world my friends; this universe is a place where there is a power known as 'The Force.' People with a high count of things called midichlorians are able to tap into this force and do many amazing things. Galactic functions 101, Galaxies are made up of a central point of gravity surrounded by billions upon billions of stars which rotate around it both loosely and in clumps called solar systems. These are made up of stars with planets rotating around them. On our home planet we are from a Solar system revolving around our sun with a variety of other planets, which is in essence a tiny part of our galaxy called the Milky Way. And no I don't know how it got such a stupid name either.

Long story short in this Galaxy the majority of it has joined together into one large governmental system protected by both the government and each planet's own defenses. Other than that the Jedi are a group of people warrior monks I guess you could say. They are capable of using the Force and use it protect the people and this twenty-five-thousand year old system. I won't go into all the details but a counter organization called the Sith has influenced a powerful boy from the Jedi as well as manipulated this government and is now waging a Coup d'état against the Jedi and is attempting to create an empire under the rule of the leader of the Sith known as Darth Sidious."

"…"

"…"

"…" Speechlessness…Nazomishi lived for these moments.

"You really aren't from the Republic are you?" Master Windu broke the silence with the only thing he could think of. As far as he could make out these people were from some other galaxy or something. But that was impossible; millennia had been spent attempting to create ships capable of traveling those kinds of distances. It would take years with today's technology, and a ship large enough for the supplies. Of course it was all possible to someone willing to give their lives on the off chance of wondering aimlessly till death on the off chance that they might find an inhabited planet between jumps. There were reasons that sort of thing simply wasn't invested in.

"Nope." Nazomishi stated plainly while shaking his head, glad that he didn't have to go through the same thing he went through with the others.

"Ok so what exactly are we trying to do now? We can't exactly warn the senate, Palpatine has them in the palm of his hand."

"It is impossible to stop it at this point without killing the Sith as well as all the leaders following them. It's just not happening, so we just need to save as many Jedi as we can and hide till we can build up a force powerful enough to assassinate this bastard government."

"Wait are you saying you want us to train you in the Force? No, the council would never accept it."

"If we don't act quickly there won't me much of a council left to argue that point. I know it goes against your rules but frankly, I don't care. There's no way you can train mere children into master Jedi in a few years. It would take at least a decade or two and the time to rebel is before Anakin discovers that his children are still alive."

"Children!… I knew something was going on between him and that senator but children!"

"Traditionally it is his son Luke who is supposed to defeat Vader… er.. Anakin. Well kind of… it's a bit of a long story but more or less Anakin _IS_ supposed to bring "_balance"_ to the Force. Key word being Balance, as in the same amount of Evil as there is Good. By killing off the Jedi that is his destiny but we are here to change that."

"We can talk about it later, but for now we should focus on saving the children that we should." Kenshin finally said from the back seat, hoping to avoid more unnecessary explanations in the middle of this chaos. He needed time to think over what he had heard. Attempting to absorb more at this point would only complicate things.

"I agree with Kenshin, what is our strategy for now?" Aoshi asked trying to keep the conversation away from the confusing nonsense of Nazo's past movie experiences. Thankfully his stomach had calmed down after unloading its contents over the side of the speeder.

"There is an emergency escape ship deep below our tower. Yoda should be moving everyone to the ship I just hope we can get past the planet's defenses."

"Don't worry; they have all been diverted to assist in killing the Jedi around the planet so there's no need to worry about a blockade…. There it is!" They had finally arrived at the Jedi temple just in time to see the ship ascending into the sky. "Oh good they made it."

"But how are we going to get in. Look at that thing, it's moving!" Aoshi practically screamed in amazement. Windu grabbed the car's communication device and began contacting the ship "Master Yoda I'm ready to dock in the escape ship."

"…Master Windu?… Open the docking hatch I will." Yoda's strange talk had Kaoru snickering while Hiko couldn't help but smile, while Aoshi maintained his usual stone face; or at least as much as he could after seeing so many amazing things.

As they drew closer to the massive ship a large docking port began to open in the bottom and Master Windu steered towards it. "Master Yoda, I'm heading towards the docking bay."

"Preparing the tractor beam I am." Yoda stated only seconds before the ship reached the bay. Soon a pale blue field enveloped them and began pulling them inside. The Zate looked around at the amazing sight and all the metal that had to of composed the enormous structure. Even Nazomishi was impressed; it was far better than seeing Star wars in a 3D movie theater.

As soon as everyone was fully docked, Windu leaped out of the transport ship charging for the control area when a series of blast doors opened up to reveal Yoda on the other side.

"With us is the Force." Yoda smiled at Windu who only looked at him in shock but quickly turned his attention to their 'guests.'

"Yes but if it were not for them we would all be dead sooner than later." The experienced Jedi turned to the interesting people behind him and motioned for them to come closer.

"Hmmm… I see, come, discuss these events we will. For now, Master Windu to the council room show them. Return I will, once free of the planet's gravity we are."

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will head to the medical bay after we're done." Windu replied while glancing to the stump where his hand once was. He was deeply thankful that he was able to steer the speeder without too much trouble. Kenshin and the others simply looked at the little green man not believing their own eyes as Hiko carried Sano out of the car effortlessly with his only reaction being a few blinks before shrugging off his surprise.

Moments later the starship soared out of the atmosphere unknown to more or less everybody and when Anakin did arrive to take out the Younglings…. He saw nothing; the memory in the building's libraries had been erased along with all information on Jedi Strongholds and potential hideaways. That part of their plot had been foiled.


	4. 100 Jedi and new found training

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 4**

**One Hundred Jedi**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"NEVER!"

"But Master Yoda..." Nazomishi attempted to plead with the aged Jedi.

"Too old, too much sorrow." Master Yoda hobbled around the meeting room, unable to sit. It was times like these that he needed to stand, to be able to walk over and speak to another, face to face. He could see it in each and every face, the Force told him much of their past, and more of their feelings.

"Master Yoda, We may be old and we may have experienced grief greater than most, but that is why we exist here. That is why we contacted you and that is why we are asking you to train us." Nazomishi tried to reason with the old Master. The two Master Jedi and the Zate were located in various parts of an enormous, circular room with a full 360 degree view of the endless void outside. Yoda was the only creature in the room that remained standing while the others sat in chairs similar to those once found in the Jedi Council room.

"Normally, I would agree with Master Yoda but considering the current situation I'm inclined to disagree." Yoda sighed in frustration at Windu's statement gaining everyone's full attention. To make sure he had everyone's attention he also tapped his cane on the solid metal floor.

"In dire straits we are. But agree to such actions I - DO - NOT! If followed my counsel we did, then be in this situation we would not." It was true, even Nazomishi had to admit that. Yoda never wanted Anakin to be trained, even in the beginning. It was in essence Anakin's attachment to his mother which led to the slaughter on Tatooine, his attachment to Padme that lead to his betrayal. None the less, Nazomishi would not give up so easily.

"Master Yoda we intend to learn the ways of the Force weather you teach us or not, but I would much prefer it if you did. We are fighters of justice and seekers of peace. We will never join an organization such as the Sith. But you know as well as I that there are other people knowledgeable in the force, people not of the Jedi or the Sith. In the end it is not your choice IF we learn but by whom we learn. The Sith are our enemy as much as they are yours. If any of us are going to survive this _you_ are going to need allies, as will we."

"….." Yoda eyed each of the Zate with hardened eyes. He looked at the crossed scar on Kenshin's cheek, knowing a great tragedy had caused it. The wise Grand Master of the Jedi looked them each over, searching their minds for inevitable taint. As expected there was much to be found. Murders, hate, war; it was all there, everything that the Jedi stood against. On the other hand there were also good intentions, a longing for peace and calm. Their minds were open and easy to search. _'Hide very little they do. But the greatest taint of age I have ever felt they bear. Three pure souls by war are tainted. Two by justice are driven, bear strong resemblance to Jedi they do.'_

"Master Yoda there may not be enough of us to take on a Padawan but you must sense, they can help us. If it weren't for them, I would be dead, as would the younglings. They have given us a chance, why can't we do the same for them?" Master Windu pleaded in their defense. He too had taken a deep look at their emotions, at their past. However, contrary to Master Yoda he could see great allies in them. Their souls may be tainted by war, but their intentions were pure. Such intentions were not easily left behind. Right now they needed people like them.

"True, but fear the ramifications much I do." Yoda used the force to move a cup over to a drink machine and bring himself a freshly made cup of tea to soothe his nerves. It had most certainly been a long day.

"hmhmm…" Nazomishi looked back through his memories trying his best to think of something he could use to assist their situation. "…Master Yoda, if I may, was it not you who told Anakin that 'Fear leads to anger, that anger leads to hate, and that hate is what leads to the dark side.' I beg of you please put aside your fear of the past and help us help you." Half the people in the room thought it was a good argument, nodding in acceptance of the point. Yoda on the other hand was not very pleased, quickly turning his focus to the man who took so much pride in quoting words long past.

"What know you of the past? Know you the horrors of the dark side? Know you of what the Sith are capable?"

"I know that the Jedi once taught aspects of the dark side before banning it. Certain Jedi began to delve too deep in the dark arts, they began to rely on it and so they fell. I know that you fear, training outsiders with attachments. You fear that those who have known pain and suffering would turn to the Sith like they did all those millennia ago; that those who have suffered would seek revenge. _We_ have moved beyond thoughts of revenge. It is a pointless emotion. Revenge achieves nothing but the pain of dwelling on it." Yoda scowled, now understanding that this one at least knew far more than anticipated.

"If I may Master Yoda, this one was once a Hitokiri, a murderer of thousands. But I gave it up, swearing to never kill again, that I did. It was my way of repenting for my sins, a way to come to terms with my past. With them this one has sought to protect life more than taking it. This one knows it is impossible to avoid but important to try, important to… " In the middle of Kenshin's statement, Sano yawned. Wakening up and drawing everybody's attention, many of his companions sighed with the momentary though _'Oh shit' _ knowing what seeing Yoda would do to him.

"Yaaaawww. Oy Kenshin where aaaAAARR Oh my god an alien!" He leaped up from his seat into the air trying to punch Yoda only to find his body floating in mid air as Yoda held his hand to him.

"Train you I will but like it I do not." Yoda stated bluntly as he smirked at the reckless bruit.

"Hey put me down so I can kick your ass you green fur ball" Sano screamed while struggling to free himself from whatever force was holding him in the air.

"Hehehe Kick me will you? Master Windu, to training area two show them. With the younglings train you will. Difficult it will be but remember, asked for it you did."

"Hey I said put me down you green…!" Sano suddenly dropped to the ground as the thick metal door closed behind the now leaving Master Yoda. Sano ran to the door, punching it and ramming it for all his worth. Unable to find a doorknob or get though the door Sano moved towards the strange chairs circling the room and decided to ask a question that began growing in his mind. "Uh… what was all that about?" Everybody simply chuckled and started walking out of the room leaving only Aoshi to explain. It was … a very _dull _explanation that left Sanosuke more confused than when he started.

Everybody spend the next few hours exploring the ship as Nazomishi and Windu explained …. Well, pretty much everything to do with space and the various machines in existence as well as aspects of the Force. Shinji (Kenshin's son) wondered around with Kenshin and Kaoru. There was something that had just hit him. "Excuse me, father… Why are we all teenagers again, I mean I look like I did a few years ago and you….. you look, both of you look younger than I've ever seen you before. It's really awkward."

"According to Nazomishi every time we enter a new world we will be aged equivalent … to this dimension's ehh…." To be honest it confused Kenshin too. Nazomishi said it would happen, he even explained a few theories as to why, but for the life of him he still didn't get it. To be honest it didn't seem that Nazomishi understood it all that well either. He had watched enough of Nazo's research to know his friend was struggling to comprehend half the stuff he was messing with himself. As Nazo put it, using Wedge's notes was like taking an advanced physics class. It was complicated but with time and study you could put two and two together as long as you had the time and patience.

"He estimated we would be aged to twelve years old give a decade or so. He said himself he had trouble making that estimate. We seem to be closer to fifteen right now but really there's no way to tell. He knows more about this than we do, maybe you should ask him later. I'm sure with the technology here his understanding is only going to get better. " Kaoru responded.

"Your mother is right Kenji that she is. Their technology here is amazing. This one never thought he would see stars this clearly." Kenji nodded and walked by their side thinking about how strange this whole scenario was.

Meanwhile Sano was doing his best not to freak out and attack everything, or at least after he ran into another Jedi with a large egg shaped head and very long fingers. Of course he attacked the man but ended up thrown into a wall by the same mysterious force the green alien used to levitate him. "What the hell is with this place! Everybody I run into looks like some kind of fish with the powers of some witch. I've got to watch my self or I'll end up Yakiniku."

Only a few moments later he walked towards a wall which looked like it could open to the sides. "Hmmm I wonder, that Green guy just…" He still couldn't figure out what Yoda did to open the doors. Unfortunately that left him walking around with a large number of dead ends. This time though he decided to walk up to the door calmly and it opened. "Oh thank God!" He jumped in success and walked through the door, coming face to face with Yoda … again. _'Why me God why me….'_

Yoda walked over to him, watching how the large, yet frightened man backed up slowly. "Greetings, young one." Yoda waved casualty, with a warm smile. With the wave bringing attention to Master Yoda's three fingered hand Sano couldn't help but stare in shock and fear. What the hell were these monsters!

"Uh…." He couldn't help but focus on the stubby appendages as they seemed to move around like an octopus. Of course most of this was in his mind an in actuality Yoda had nothing of the sort.

"Fear me do you?" Yoda asked sarcastically, knowing the man before him held a deep amount of fear for him, closer to a phobia than anything.

"Hell no I fear nobody! Especially not green midgets with three fingers." Sano raised his fist for emphasis but didn't earn much more than a sigh from the Jedi Master.

"See through you I can." Yoda held up a finger out of habit. Luckily Sano didn't take notice of Yoda's claw like fingernails.

"YOU WHAT!" Yoda sighed and shook his head knowing this wouldn't go very far so long as Sano was so easily frightened by non-human sentients.

"Misunderstand me you do. Read your mind I can. Lie to me _you_ cannot" Sano's mouth dropped, taking a few moments of staring before he could regain some of his composure.

"So uh…." Both men stood in place, unwilling to move.

"What I am you ask?… irrelevant your question is. A new ally, no more no less."

"Will you stop that! You talk weirder than Kenshin." Sano cried, wishing he didn't have to meet any more strange creatures. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up back in his home where things were at least somewhat normal.

"The one with the Scar you speak of, hmmm?" Sano sighed and hung his head knowing there was no stopping the strange speech. At least 'it' wasn't trying to levitate him anymore, or throw him into walls from a distance. Why did everyone he fought have to cheat and us cheap tricks like that?

Mere seconds after Sano sighed the door whooshed open to reveal Kenshin and his family walking through the doors. Glad that they weren't at each other's throats the whole family waved to Sano and Yoda.

"Greetings young ones." Yoda said with a smile on his face motioning for them to follow him. He turned to another door on his left and it opened into another meeting room similar to the first. The Jedi master motioned his hands around to the chairs as a gesture for them to sit.

"You seem to have changed your opinion of us Master Yoda, that you have." Kenshin could tell because of the dramatic change in Yoda's disposition around them. It was no longer one of minor annoyance but friendly hospitality. It made him glad.

"Meditated on this I have. Some good I sense in your training. Over Nine hundred years of age I am. Yet much to learn I still can."

"Can't we all? This one agrees, that I do." They shared a friendly smile knowing they were now allies whether they liked the circumstances or not.

"Would somebody mind explaining this whole "Force" thing? God it sounds like I'm surrounded by witches." Sano asked as he shifted his eyes around the room, earning a chuckle from several others in the room.

"A powerful life force residing in all things, the Force is. Listen to it, and help us it does. Without the Force, exist nothing would." Yoda answered with wisdom in his voice. The calm tone seemed to help things a bit with Sanosuke…although not a lot.

"Right…." Sanosuke sighed while thinking. _'Yup witches…I hate it when I'm right…'_

"This one wouldn't worry about it Sano, we should be learning about it soon enough that we should." Kenshin stated while trying to make himself comfortable. He wasn't use to sitting in chairs and was having trouble getting use to them. The sword didn't help much either.

"Master Windu said to meet him in that area he showed us in…. well in ten minutes. I suggest we go." Kaoru spoke up earning a smile from Yoda.

"First check your midichlorian count, then look into the Holocrons of the old teachings we will."

"Old teachings?"

"You can't mean that, seriously can you? Nazo told me earlier that some things were banned for a reason, that they were." Yoda's serious face nodded in acceptance of Kenshin's words before deciding to elaborate.

"All Jedi, towards the Light or Dark sides they lean. Neither good nor evil are they." The door opened and Nazomishi walked in, deciding to give his few cents on the conversation.

"The Light side generally consists of mind tricks, healing, insight, and others. There are also neutral abilities known to all Jedi, regardless of which side their ability leans to. Then there's the dark side consisting of more destructive abilities. The Jedi stopped teaching them because of an increasing number of students becoming obsessed with the power they offered. The most notable are the Force lightning, the life drain, and the one Anakin will become most known for; the ability to strangle foes with the Force from a distance." Kaoru's hand covered her mouth hearing brutality of the last part while Kenshin closed his eyes hoping he would lean towards the Light side while Sano just thought of them as another cheap trick like guns. "Sadly it is a two way street. Communicating with the Force permits you to know its will. The light and dark sides of the Force are opposites, with opposite wills. To use the Force one must communicate with it. If one dwells on the dark side and communicates with it too much they can be pulled towards its will.

Each ability is not necessarily good or evil, all that is required is the knowledge of how to use them. The problem, is intent, the emotions that tend to go in hand with each ability. Take Force lightning for example. It is an aggressive technique. Few use it without aggression or hatred in their minds. The dark side will feed on that aggression, it will make you feel empowered and want more. If you use it sparingly and to protect you may be fine but there will always be that pull to use it aggressively. Without deep dedication and a strong heart it can be so easy to fall to the dark side. That is how Anakin fell. At first he used it to protect, but through the course of war he became more aggressive towards his enemies. As he dwelled on the dark side it pulled him deeper and deeper until that one decision earlier today lead to his final downfall. However, it is possible to use such powers to protect or for judgment. Such methods are more difficult but far less tempting and luring to the dark side. Because of this it and many similar techniques are considered dark side techniques."

"So your Dark side may not be evil but without fighting it constantly it can twist your thoughts and make you evil! That's bull shit why would you unbar something as dangerous as that!" Sano shouted in anger at the concept.

"I believe they intend to assist the development of the younglings so as not to abuse the power. Still even dabbling in the dark side could prove a double edged sword, that it could."

"hMMmm hehehe Correct are you. However, fear, also there it leads. Through fear, clouded our senses we have. Clear now it is. Balance the key is I sense. More about understanding the dark side than teaching it the point is. Focus our intensions we must, let go of darker thoughts and intentions."

"That reminds me, Master Windu successfully picked up Master Ki-Adi-Mundi about an hour ago. He had several others with him. They wanted me to let you know they went to the Holocron storage area. They're look for whatever they can find about the dark side, to aid in our learning about it." Sano immediately lashed out from his chair and began screaming at Yoda.

"Wait I thought you said nobody knew it!" In his mind this was utter bullshit. Why would they have information on anything barred for millennia?

"He said they didn't teach it anymore. Holocrons were designed to store data for tens upon tens of millennia without damage. It wouldn't surprise me if they had notes made by Jedi as they fell in the past. If nothing else it will assist in resisting the pull of the dark side."

"Ok, fine! So what's this Ki guy look like anyway?" Sano said coldly, still pissed off about the dark side of the Force. This caused him to receive several glairs from everybody, mentally telling him to be more respectful. Not that he could actually hear their thoughts.

"His head is shaped like a large egg. He has two hearts and long fingers" As Nazomishi attempted to explain Sano's eyes went huge when Ki-Adu-Mundi walked through the door, revealing himself to be the same creature he ran into earlier.

"Ya yaa YOU!" He stuttered, looking as if he were about to go into a panic attack.

"Hahehe… Ah Master Yoda, It is good to see you. We are retrieving signals from a variety of Jedi who survived thanks to your transmissions." Master Ki chuckled at the antics of the one robed in white.

"Warmth to my heart this news brings. Come, sit you must."

"And I hear we have decided to train these…. Outsiders?" Master Mundi looked around the room somewhat arrogantly, disliking the idea of teaching them almost as much as Yoda did initially. His gaze finally settled on the one robed in white, Sanosuke Sagara

"This bruit foolishly attacked me just as I entered a while back. I do hope he has learned his lesson." At this point Sano was cowering behind a chair afraid he would be thrown into another wall. "They are far too old. What could have possibly convinced you condone such a thing? " Master Mundi asked skeptically.

"Still like it I do not, but little choice we have. To match Master Windu's skill, terribly powerful has the Emperor become. Need allies we do and much to offer they have. Foolish to ignore them we would be. Come now, meet Master Windu we must. Their training we must begin." As Yoda stood and began heading towards the door an intercom beeped and Master Windu began to speak.

"Master Yoda, I just finished a scan of the local sectors. Our warning gave enough time for nearly one hundred Jedi to escape the coupe. I encoded a message through our private links on how to find us. We should be cautious but it looks like we can still regroup. Based on our local survival it is possible we could have as many as a two thousand Jedi left around the galaxy. It's impossible to say until they contact us. For now these hundred are our sign of hope."

"Grave loses I sense. Thousands already dead and dying there are."

"I can feel it too; the echoes are rippling throughout the galaxy in waves, it's impossible not to feel." Windu replied with remorse. He could feel each and every death within the order. Jedi were too connected to the Force for others not to feel it, not when they weren't at peace, especially not when there was this much shock and distress in their feelings. To a Jedi such a death was like each and every one sending out a flair for all to see.

"In the outer rim a rendezvous point set up we will. For now see to our new allies we must. Again, thank you we do. Today, many Jedi you saved. Forget this we will not."

The training had begun and everyone was excited …. Well, not everyone. You couldn't tell with Hiko or Aoshi. Sano didn't want to have anything to do with these 'alien freaks,' though he persevered. Kaoru was hoping she would be light sided believing it would fit her style better. Kenshin was interested but stayed deep in thought over how he would train. It had been years sense he had trained for and actual war. As of now he could tell that was the only way this would end. Nazomishi's reaction was similar to Kenshin's but Kenji was the one who was truly excited.

"Alright everyone I'm going to need a blood sample to check your Midichlorian count." Everyone complied with a bit of resistance from Sano. Windu could only think _'this one could be trouble with his stubbornness.'_

"Not to interrupt Master Windu but shouldn't you be in the medical bay?" Nazomishi questioned the Jedi who was preparing the needle to take their blood.

"The wound is cauterized. It makes little difference whether I go now or when we're done. The pain has already subsided.

"You're sure? I can't imagine how that must have felt." Nazomishi replied, having felt his share of pain in the past, but nothing like a plasma blade searing your hand off. Windu came close and Nazo held his arm out for the Jedi to take his blood.

"Believe me, the lighting was worse." Windu replied as he plunged the needle into the Zate's arm.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that little detail. You should have given Anakin an assignment. That was a turning point for him; he could have gone either way had he not been there." Windu blinked twice in response to the first comment. He hadn't mentioned it before. Perhaps they had seen more than they let on.

"Would he?" Windu questioned, knowing that Anakin's thoughts were troubled. He needed council. His mind was conflicted and he needed someone to work through it with him. It was disturbing to think such a small decision could have altered the future so greatly. Then again, with the Force no action was small. What surprised him more was that even with how attuned he was at seeing shatterpoints he still missed that one. Even for a Jedi as skilled and let go as Master Windu, mistakes like that were the kind that would keep them up for days.

It took a few minutes to gather all the blood samples but once they were gathered the processing was quick. Their results were in and Windu's eyes were wide with shock. He immediately called for Yoda. "By the Force…" Windu made a few motions on the monitor, manipulating the results and testing them again. "…Master Yoda you'll need to see these yourself." Windu finally called for his friend

"The numbers Master Windu." Master Yoda urged as he started walking closer to the monitor Windu stood in front of.

"Most of them are as nearly high as yours, and unless something's wrong, three of them are nearly as high as Anakin's. The ones called Nazomishi and Kenshin are nearly twenty thousand! Hiko is pushing eighteen thousand. As for the rest of them Aoshi and Kenji have the next highest around fourteen thousand with Sanosuke around thirteen thousand and the Kaoru with nearly eleven thousand." By the end Yoda was just as astonished as Windu. He blinked once and his mouth hung open just a hair until he regained his composure. They were very force sensitive, all above the average ten thousand most Jedi scored around. Granted none were as high as Anakin's unheard of twenty-seven thousand reading. Still anything over ten thousand was above average and anything over twelve was far beyond normal. Over the history of the republic there were maybe a hundred known Force sensitives with readings over thirteen, less than a dozen over fourteen. For so many far above average Force sensatives to come together without any prior knowledge of the Force, it simply shouldn't have happened.

Ki-Adu-Mundi entered just in time to hear the reading and looked on in astonishment. "If they are all higher than mine or Master Windu's then surely the Force has something intended for them."

"I must agree with Master Mundi's assumptions. This is simply not normal. I would retest them, but I have already done that twice." Windu stated still shocked by the results.

Nazomishi stood and walked over to them with a curious look on his face. "I'm not sure if I can shed any light on this but I do have a theory. As I explained earlier we are from another Dimension. I can only speculate but it is most likely a side effect of the dimensional travel. Perhaps entering a direct flow through time-space introduced us to unnatural levels of the Force. Perhaps that as somehow filled us with these unnaturally high Midiclorian levels. I can't say for sure but it is the only explanation I can think of. There are other Side effects, like our age. The first time I jumped I was in my twenties and ended up a teenager again. It's been many decades and here we are, teenagers again. I can't explain how but it's true. The short answer is there is a significant difference between knowing how to use something and understanding how it works. I'll be the first one to tell you, this time space-travel is well beyond me."

"There is a reason people gave up at time travel millennia ago. The fact that you got beyond hyperspace is frightening to say the least. As for your theory… it is reasonable. There have been instances where objects with an abnormally strong connection to the Force have enhanced Midiclorian levels. However possible there is no way to know for sure. The only thing we can say for sure is you are unnaturally strong with the force. Your potential is nearly as high as Anakin's and we cannot ignore it. I must impress another point on you, however. This does not remotely mean you will be powerful with the Force. Simply that it will take less concentration to connect with it. Regardless of numbers, this will take a great deal of training. Without dedication and immense concentration you may never learn to understand the Force."

"The body of a warrior does not a warrior make." Hiko replied with a short but highly accurate description of the situation. It applied two ways; one could have the greatest, most combat oriented body the world has ever seen and never grasp the idea outside of raw brawling. The opposite was also true and Kenshin was living proof of it. He was short, and frail in stature. Without seeing his sword or looking into his eyes few would ever know how powerful he actually was. Physically, of all the people in Japan he was one of the least likely to become a powerful warrior, but he did. In spite of his disadvantages he rose far above people with bodies a thousand times more suited for his line of work. Only time would tell what their results would be with this 'Force.' However, this was also a group of the most dedicated warriors he had ever met. If anyone were capable of mastering something new it was this group. They were too powerful and far too dedicated to their cause to accept anything short of success.

"Uh, what about our affiliations? Is that going to tell if we are Light or Dark sided?" Kaoru soon asked, deeply curious of her results.

"Oh yes, well…. Frankly you are all so high in midichlorians you could be better in all aspects of the force than most average Jedi…At least by odds. The average Jedi is around ten thousand while Master Yoda is nearly Eighteen thousand and Anakin is beyond Nazomishi and Kenshin. Anyway, Nazomishi, Kenshin and Hiko are all about the same with tendencies towards the dark side but not by much. You are surprisingly well balanced for ones who have experienced so much battle. Aoshi is heavily leaning towards the dark side. It is admirable that you can walk so deep in the darkness and remain in the light. I understand personally how difficult it is. I must warn you, with tendencies towards the dark side it will be easy to fall to it. My Vaapad style uses dark side emotions and has a pull on me every time I use it. You must be aware of it at all times and prevent yourselves from being drawn and consumed by it. It is somewhat disturbing that those of you with the higher levels seem to lean towards the dark side. That is why above all we must teach you restraint and control."

"I have come to accept who I am and who I have been. In spite of that I know who I want to be. I choose to use who I am for the greater good." Aoshi replied, surprising Windu with their similarities. Windu decided that moment that Aoshi may be the first to truly grasp the concept of Vaapad, to use one's own inner darkness for the light. Pushing the thought aside for another time he decided to finish with the remaining Zate.

"Kenji, Kaoru and Sanosuke, you three are inclined towards Light side, especially you Kaoru. In fact you seem to radiate light side. Even among Master Jedi there are few who are that attuned to it. You might not understand it now but you all have the potential to become powerful Jedi.

"Meditate on these events I will." Yoda stated with his eyes closed and sitting in a chair that looked many times too large for him. As surprising these events were they were very good for the Jedi and the future of the Republic. When prepared a single Jedi can be worth anywhere from a dozen to several hundred droids. To gain half a dozen Force sensatives with extensive combat knowledge was as good a sign as they could hope for in times like these.

"I will as well, but for now, join the younglings so you can gain a basic grasp of the Force. Once you understand the basics we will begin training you. Master Yoda and I will be teaching you the art of the Lightsaber. Master Mundi will teach you what he learns about the dark side while I teach you everything I know about resisting it. Master Yoda will teach you about the light side and how to use it." Everyone nodded and went off to join the younglings which again freaked Sano out but he restrained himself because he knew he was dealing with children. There were simply so many sizes and shapes. This would defiantly take come getting use to.

They all progressed rapidly in the basics of understanding the Force and even started basic training with the remotes within a week. It was about that time that they met up with the first convoy of Jedi who escaped the massacre. It was at that time that the real controversy began. The newly returned Jedi didn't like the idea of outsiders starting the training. This was largely caused by Anakin's betrayal. Fortunately all controversy was put to rest when they agreed to a compromise. The newcomers would display their skills for all remaining Jedi in the training area. They were permitted to use their swords if they wished but everyone including the Zate themselves knew that would be futile against fully blazing Lightsabers

The first match was Kenshin verses a Padawan known as Wan-Luu

She drew a purple Lightsaber as Kenshin drew a blue training saber.

"You must forgive this one; I am new to this style and still need much practice before I could be adequate at it that I would." He smiled and tilted his head while the woman with green tendrils dangling from her head remained emotionless. The only movement to give away that she heard anything he had said was a slight narrowing of her eyes. Even with this tiny reaction Kenshin was quick to react in reading her emotions.

Kenshin was the first to attack, blazing across the room at speeds which surprised even the Masters.

"He's quite fast" One Knight stated calmly while monitoring the fight.

"Not using Force is he." Master Yoda stated with a small grin which surprised the Knight who momentarily turned to the green master as if asking if he were lying. Of course he of all people should have known that Yoda never lied.

"Clearly not normal people." Another noted to himself after overhearing the short conversation to his left.

The Knights and Padawan looked on in astonishment at the ability the 'outsider' was showing. Kenshin's speed was his true advantage making it hard to match even with the Force predicting his movements. Kenshin slashed from the left with his saber as Wan-Luu blocked with some difficulty. For someone so small his strikes were surprisingly powerful, not unlike those of Master Yoda. Not a moment after their blades clashed, Kenshin vanished from her sight and was noticed diving from above with a powerful slash downward which plowed her to her knees as she blocked. Kenshin withdrew his blade turning it off as he bent over offering her his hand. She slapped it away and spoke something in some native tongue which was clearly derogatory by the tone. It earned her a cold stair from her Master who could sense the kindness in the man's heart. He would certainly have to go through a few more lessens on reading another's thoughts properly with her before recommending her for the trials. Her pride could use some adjustment as well.

Next up was Hiko who stepped forward, opting to use Kaoru's Boken earning a hearty laugh from the entire crowd and a statement of him being overconfident from all 3 Master Jedi.

"One attack…." Hiko stated with force in his voice. His confidence was clear but after seeing Kenshin's fight and this Jedi's reaction to his pupil's speeds; the swordsman knew his opponent wouldn't stand a chance. He didn't even bother to remove his cloak.

"Di'kut…" The mandalorian Jedi muttered as they entered their stances. The Jedi plucked his saber from his belt and flicked it on, holding it towards the ground with a loose grip unique to his style. Hiko on the other hand moved into a thrusting position which the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu users recognized right away. With the realization of what technique he was using they realized why the powerful swordsman had opted for the boken. Any other blade would kill on contact.

This Jedi knew his opponent was going to open with a thrust but was surprised when he realized what it really was. Hiko blasted off with inhuman speed as the Jedi leaped into action trying to slice the stick in two. Hiko struck with such speed that the Jedi was unable to block and was hit in all nine primary attack points of the human body at once. This man was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room by the attack and fell to the ground clearly in pain from the force of the attack but unharmed beyond severe bruises.

"Hiten Mitserugi Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen an attack which strikes at such speeds that the user is thought to attack all nine vital points at once. There is no blocking this attack without matching the speed in an all out offensive to stop them all at once." Hiko explained with his back to the horribly defeated man who ached in pain while Kenshin's master walked over to Kaoru to return her boken.

Windu looked on in amazement but loved the idea. If the Jedi could learn this style, the skills with a Lightsaber would be unbelievably higher. With his Vaapad style it would be damn near unbeatable.

"A word you wish Master Windu?" Master Yoda asked after sensing Master Windu's unspoken interest.

"Yes…" He paused for a moment to formulate the proper words. "I believe that this style they are using could prove as beneficial to us as the Force is to them."

"Fail to see something you do. The first one refrained from using his techniques tell me why can you?" Yoda could sense something important but couldn't resist testing his fellow Master's analytical ability.

"I see…" Yoda's words were enough for Master Windu to understand and he had to agree. That was a very good reason to avoid using such a style.

"The style relies largely on one strike kills. But several of its more powerful attacks are rendered useless by the Lightsaber that they are." Kenshin Himura spoke up from his position, resting against a nearby wall with his reverse blade sword leaning against his shoulder.

"What attacks are these you speak of?"

"Battoujutsu, several of our best attacks are drawn from the scabbard and strike in one fluid motion. There is no sheath to these blades and to use those attacks without one would sacrifice one's fingers." Hiko stated blatantly. "Our fastest and most powerful attacks revolve around Battoujutsu. The others are simply fast and well honed strikes designed to get around defenses. Nazomishi found this problem with his own energy blade years ago."

"Actually with this world's technology I believe there may be a solution to that Hiko" Nazomishi said while leaning against the metal wall of the room.

"And that would be?" Hiko inquired.

"Non issue Nazomishi. That material is far too difficult to control." Windu commented knowing the material he had to have been talking about, the number of materials capable of withstanding even momentary lightsaber contact were few and easy to sense when someone was talking about them.

"Uh what are you two talking about?" Kaoru asked completely confused by the conversation.

"The metal Nazomishi speaks of is a durable metal used in the most effective blast doors. Lightsabers are useless but it's impossible to mold into anything short of a wall. The requirements are just too much to build a glove. It's so difficult to mold and so expensive it is rarely used even in high security ships. Vibro blades would be far more useful but too risky and cumbersome, not to mention the annoying hum they have when they're off." Master Windu explained. As annoying as Windu made the hum sound it wasn't something most people could hear. To Force sensitive's however it was like sitting near a bee hive.

"Perhaps you're right, but that doesn't mean I will give up. I've used plenty of unstable materials before and I won't be hindered by something simply difficult to mold." Windu sighed at Nazomishi's insistence at pursuing something so technologically hindering. It simply couldn't be done, even with the vast technology around the galaxy.

"Tell me what exactly is your fighting style called." Master Ki asked.

"Hiten Mitserugi Ryu. The Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style. The idea is to push the limits of the user's body to such a point that they surpass 'God speed.' I believe you would call it breaking the sound barrier. Or at least it does when advanced users push themselves to the max."

"And you are all capable of this … God speed?" Windu felt a bit surprised that anyone could achieve such speeds without use of the force though a little irritated at the glorified name for the ability.

"Kenshin, Hiko, and myself are normally capable of it. Shinta has come very close, the rest of our group use their own styles. Aoshi has a technique which pushes him to a speed fast enough to create after images. Sano doesn't really rely in such speed; he's more of a bruit strength fighter while Kaoru simply uses her boken for knock out attacks. She is skilled and can hold her own but is hardly a front line fighter. Regardless, we can only use it in short bursts. That is why it fits single strike attacks so well.

"Masters Yoda, Ki, and Windu, if I may request; I believe we have seen enough of their skill. I would request that in exchange for our teaching them the force that they teach us their styles." A nearby knight requested.

"I sense that this request would be difficult."

"WHY! If were going to teach them our ways is it that difficult for them to teach us theirs!" The young Padawan who made the suggestion protested

"As we have protected ourselves from training the Sith, protect themselves from those who would steal their style they have. Even among themselves several there are untrained in this powerful style."

"You would be correct Master Yoda. We do protect our styles with a Master Apprentice teaching. However, if Kenshin and Hiko were to agree I believe we would accept teaching a few of your _wise_ selection?" Nazomishi turned a questioning gaze upon Kenshin and Hiko hoping they would accept this compromise. It was reasonable, Jedi taught with an apprentice system anyway.

"I will teach one. But they will need a solid blade." Hiko stated while in a cross-legged position opening his eyes for a moment only to shut them again after his statement. Kenshin simply smiled and nodded as Aoshi did the same. "Assuming we keep it to an apprentice system and we both agree to the candidate, I believe something can be arranged." Nazomishi said drawing a few nods from the Master Jedi.

"It seems an agreement we have."

"Tell me, how much have you learned of the Force so far?" Windu asked, having only talked to them about the basics of saber combat and introduced them to some very basic remote exercises at this point.

"So far most of us can read through cards and are locating objects in boxes. We've tried to focus on moving small marbles and such but….It is… very difficult" Kaoru said while looking around to her companions who nodded in acknowledgement. Truthfully they had started the exercises a few days earlier. Up till then it was almost entirely theory and concepts.

"Master Yoda, considering that they will be teaching us as well I would like to pair them off with one of us to advance their training faster. We could get started right away."

"Then get started we must." Yoda stood and walked over to Hiko and Kenshin. "Train you two I shall. Master Windu take Nazomishi and Aoshi I would suggest then with Master Mundi go Sano and Kenji. "

"Then what of the other Kaoru ?"

"More suited the role of the consular she is. Contacted us Master Luminara has, arrive within a day she will. Until then, see Vokara Che you must" Master Yoda replied plainly.

"Then we should get started." Windu replied as Yoda took his students off to a private training room for concentration on the Force. Masters Mundi and Windu soon followed suit, bringing with them their respective students. They knew it would be a while before any of them knew enough of the Force to become Padawans. However, plans were set in motion and when facing the Sith patients was something everyone could use more of. This time they would not be caught unprepared.

"Nazomishi?" Master Windu's tried to get Nazomishi's attention as they left the room with Aoshi.

"Yes Master Windu?"

"What was this about you having an energy blade before coming here?"

"Ah yes, that. It was a remnant of the battles in my home world. I built it with the help of a friend of mine. It was never as powerful as a Lightsaber but for the technology I was facing it was more than adequate."

"Would you mind if I see it."

"Certainly, it's in my room. I figured I would see a world one day with the technology to repair it. With some luck I may be able to convert it into a Lightsaber." Nazomishi replied having nearly forgotten about it with all that had gone one the last few days.

"Later then, and there is no luck, simply the Force. It may be a long time coming but you are more than welcome to try. A lightsaber is heavily dependent on its focusing crystal. Until you become more adept at using the Force and endow it with the Force whatever you make will never be capable of standing against the Sith."

"I see, that explains a lot, thank you." Nazomishi replied, never having quite understood what made it so weak in comparison to what he had seen from Lightsabers over the last week. Their raw cutting power was far superior to that of his old weapon. Back with the resistance his energy blade just barely managed to cut through the legs of mobile suits. The metals those suits were made from were so inferior to durasteel it was pathetic. To a lightsaber durasteel meant little except in its most potent forms.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. For now we train." Windu finished


	5. Attack of the Sith

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 5**

**Attack of the Sith**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Somewhere deep in space a man cloaked in black screamed out to the universe at the realization that he … He was the one who had killed his wife and child. Informed by his master, Lord Darth Vader was now focused on only one thing. Power, the power to rule. Devoid of any joy from love he was now mostly machine and now a killer. Anakin could no longer stand to think of himself by his real name not now that he was traitor of his order for this all devouring power. He made his choice and now he would have to see it through.

"Lord Vader! You have failed such a simple mission! Normally failure can be corrected but at the climax of decades of planning it is near unforgiveable. So the Younglings were not in the temple when I sent you there. Apparently they caught on to us; a few younglings can be taken care of. But then I send you to deal with the remains of the separatists and you lose to a single pathetic Jedi whose methods of fighting you are more than familiar with. Around the Galaxy thousands of Jedi have escaped! What do you say for yourself?" Darth Sidious spoke angrily through the hologram projector which stood upon the back of a four legged droid. The droid walked slowly alongside Darth Vader.

"Your orders my Master?" Darth was depressed, angry, and hateful, even towards his own master due to his blatant failures. He would have spat his last statement if it were still physically possible with his body charred beyond recognition, now forced to reside in this mechanical shell. How could he, Lord Darth Vader of the Sith have failed so miserably. Ever since his betrayal of the Jedi he had not succeeded in a single mission related to that blasted order. Though deep in the back of his mind, he was already starting to wonder if this was the path necessary for the power he desired.

"You will monitor the development of the Empire's greatest weapon and ensure its completion as fast as possible. You, my apprentice will then search out and destroy EVERY Jedi in existence. I want them annihilated! If you fail me again I will destroy you myself."

"Yes my Master." Lord Vader took a knee, bowing towards the hologram as the image fated from existence. As the holo-projection faded Vader rose to his feet and in a rage he gripped the droid through the force, smashing it into a ball faster than one could blink. Not yet satisfied with the droid's destruction he threw its newly crushed form into the nearest wall.

"Master Yoda, we have just received contact from Master Kenobi."

"Good, to him an escort ship send. Make sure followed they are not."

"Right away Master Yoda." Almost instantly Master Windu entered the room interested in a turn of events with his student's training. Yoda sensed his presence and called to him immediately.

"A moment you wish Master Windu?"

"Nazomishi and Kenshin have been focusing on the Force with surprising results."

"Surprising you say, something unique?"

"In concentrating on the Force they seem to be contemplating unique ways to manifest the Force."

"Manifest?"

"More accurately they want to use the Force to concentrate the air into a ball. After releasing it, it seemed to explode. I told them they hadn't come far enough in their training for such thoughts but they are… persistent. I know such techniques exist but I never bothered looking into such things. I figured you might know something."

"Interesting days I sense ahead." Yoda stated with a smile.

"They requested the Masters search the archives for anything on such techniques. I figured there wouldn't be any harm in searching the archives. We're going to need everything available to us if we're going to defeat the Empire."

"Such techniques there are. Elements besides Lightning or environment altering, rare, difficult to learn they are."

"Yes, Nazomishi in particular was interested in creating fire like the Force Lightning. Aoshi asked about condensing moisture from the air. I must say I've heard stories but disregarded them as lost teachings."

"Long ago left behind such attempts were. Too little influence with the Force, only legendary masters ever utilized them properly. Meditate on this I will, but get their hopes up they must not. Not new are these, simply forgotten. Know a few myself but use them I do not. Too deadly, perfect for Sith but not Jedi. With great control perhaps but too violent otherwise." Almost instantly a powerful explosion rang through the hallways. When they found the source of the explosion, Nazomishi and Aoshi stood in the middle of a training area covered in black smoke.

"Yea scratch that… I think I'll stick to something a little more typical. Memo to self... Fire ... Explodes." Nazomishi released a held breath and spat out a puff of smoke.

They quickly went back to the standard practices that everybody else was practicing. Moving small objects. Perhaps one day they would return to their tinkering with the Force but certainly not till they had a far greater understanding of it. It reminded Yoda of why they trained Jedi as Younglings, their minds were pure of such carelessly destructive thoughts.

Events in the galaxy progressed for several years and the Deathstar was well under way. The materials had been gathered and the Empire established. As for the Jedi and the Zate; they had decided to spread out throughout the galaxy into smaller training cells on planets with strong Dark side auras to mask their presence. This proved difficult with the number of Jedi that remained. In all over Seventeen hundred Jedi survived the genocide.

On the few planets they settled on the Jedi dedicated themselves to training as well as finding new members to bolster their numbers. They set out on a wide variety of missions, making small but concealed strikes against the empire. However, the remaining numbers of the Jedi dwindled as Lord Vader slowly fulfilled his objective. Such successes for the dark lord dramatically limited the number of Force sensitives willing to join the Jedi ranks. This was the end result of their rejection of marriage. Nearly four years down the road they were Forced to accept marriage within and outside their ranks to maintain their numbers. Nearly twenty years have passed since the formal formation of the Empire and the Galaxy has all but forgotten their once proud Jedi… forgotten… even among much of the resistance.

"Deathstar this is supply transport seventy-four-B requesting docking sequence, Docking code 193DB697." The beeping of machines could be heard through the radio connection as the command confirmed their docking code.

"Supply transport seventy-four-B, you are confirmed for docking sequence, please make your way to Docking Bay C-fifty-three." The link was closed and the general at the computer turned to a storm trooper "Take squad four and search the ship Lord Vader has ordered that we search all incoming ships."

A few moments later a squad of thirty storm troopers entered the docking bay and surrounded the entering ship.

"Under order by Lord Vader we are to search all ships, you will remain in your cockpit until our search is over. Do you comply?" No sound was heard from inside the pit and the troopers proceeded in blasting the door open when it was found they could not open them manually. A figure cloaked in a black robe immerged saying nothing, simply standing there in the smoldering remains of the door. He raised his hands and half of the troopers started floating into the air hanging around as if they were held by a series of strings. Another hand was raised and both moved downward then back up and each side separating the troopers and slamming them into the ground then scooting along the floor into the walls on each side of the docking bay. The remaining troopers began firing upon the ship but quickly stopped when the man fired a wave of greenish thunder shocking them all to death. Another cloaked figure soon stepped out from behind the first

"Think you over did it Master?" The female voice inquired

"Hardly, those clones are an abomination. Since the war they've been stripped of their humanity. They are little better than droids now. They never should have been created in the first place." The cloaked figure scoffed at his naïve pupil. He understood that they were still living beings but they were robbed of their minds at birth. It was sad but they never should have been created, it might have been acceptable if they weren't trained to be so blindly obedient. As they were, they were little better than organic droids. Yes, they were sentient all right, but virtually everything that gave sentience purpose was stripped away. In all reality they were combat trained animals with unquestionable loyalty to the emperor.

"…true but…" She was about to continue when another figure came out of the door, latching his arms around both previous figures.

"Oy you guys done out there or are we ready to crush this thing."

"You never change…" Several more cloaked figures began walking out of the shuttle as the first turned the loud one, taking the arm off of his shoulder and commenced in pointing at the blast doors recently locked by the troopers controlling the room.

"It will be my pleasure." The loud one said enthusiastically as he fisted his right hand and focused the Force into it as he charged the door, unleashing a powerful blast as he punched the blast doors open wide."

"Astonishes me still he does." the shortest of the group said taping his cane on the ground.

"You know me; always loved making a smashing entrance." Eleven of the thirteen robed figures entered the battle station as storm troopers began filling the hallways only to be smashed into walls, crushed beneath steel planks ripped from the sealing, electrocuted, drained and or simply cut to pieces by Lightsabers. The remaining two… went searching the hangers for a better ship for their escape."

"These chumps just don't know when to quit." The original robed figure stated in an aparent state of annoyance.

"Pay no attention Master they will all be dead once we destroy this command center."

"You misunderstand me I get to test my abilities on all this bantha fodder." His annoyed voice changed to one of explicit excitement as a toothy grin shown through his hood.

As reports of the infiltration started flooding into the main command center several commanders began using every possible means at their disposal to contact Vader of this nuisance.

"Lord Vader!" The Admiral spoke sternly as he finally noticed the link had gone through.

"….Admiral Veers, what is your problem this time, I'm sure you recall I do not tolerate disappointments." Vader could sense the anxiety in the admiral's psyche. Unfortunately for the admiral, Vader really didn't like disappointments, especially when it came to the Deathstar. After an incident with the last one, he really, really hated disappointments.

"Lord Vader it seems some rebel curs have entered the Deathstar. The Storm troopers have been ordered to kill on sight but I felt you would..."

"I see… Retract your men." Vader cut him off almost immediately only for him to fall silent before enacting the final statement.

"But … Lord Vader!"

"I have had it with your failures Admiral; you will not fail me again. I sense the rebels have knowledge of the Force and several feel quite familiar… yes… It would seem one, no three of my old Masters are in your battle station. I will deal with this situation myself." The constant breathing sound of his respiratory system could be heard through the communicators and his words frightened the Admiral's men more than Vader himself.

"…ye-yes Lord Vader." Veers stuttered momentarily at the thought that the dark lord himself was going to handle things personally. Things never turned out well when _he_handled things personally. Well, not for his subordinates anyway. Vader got things done better than anyone else could possibly attempt to. Unfortunately allied casualties tended to be very high once he got involved. Veers could only assume that was why Vader had him pull his men out. _'On the other hand, if there are Jedi involved then it probably is for the best that he handles things. The last time I dealt with them I lost forty good men to simply take down one. And we still lost him…'_

"Admiral, does he mean were dealing with Jedi?" One of the Admiral's newer subordinates asked, having only heard stories of what the Jedi could do. The stories his fellow servicemen told often sounded more like horror stories than reality. The vast majority of servicemen in the Empire had never seen a Jedi, not since the fall of the Republic. For the most part the clone troopers dealt with them or storm troopers as they were called these days. Still every now and again a Jedi would break through the ranks and make it to an established command center and rip it apart. For how few clones survived the massacres most non-troopers tended to live; though often maimed to the point only extensive cybernetic replacements and reconstructive surgery would ever allow them to live a normal life again.

"If what he says is true, they are not ordinary Jedi; most likely a group of Masters who escaped the purge. Withdraw all men in combat and concentrate them on secure areas, do not let them enter the command center!" Veers commanded with more than a simple hint of fear in his voice. He had overseen several battles against Jedi himself. It was how he became an Admiral. From his experience few situations where Jedi were involved few ever turned out well. From his personal experience a single Jedi was worth more at least thirty stormtroopers unless you caught them by surprise. Unfortunately that was remarkably difficult to do and when you ran into a Master it was a suicide mission till you had at least triple that number of troops.

"SIR!"

Vader's respirator echoed through his chambers as a man entered through the blast doors wearing clothes similar to Anakin's old Jedi clothes minus the robe.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Enter the station and destroy its command.***breathing*** It is time to make our strike.***breathing*** Create my path. ***breathing***"

"What of the Jedi?"

"I wish to speak to them. ***breathing*** They will speak to me. If they refuse destroy them, am I clear?"***breathing***

"Yes, My master." The figure bowed and quickly left to his ship.

"***breathing*** Well Master Kenobi, Master Yoda***breathing*** Will you join us, or will you die. ***breathing*** Either way you are no match for my apprentice. Even the Emperor is no match for him. ***breathing*** Not now…" Vader voiced his thoughts to the emptiness of space as he looked out a massive pane towards the nearby Deathstar.

The group moved through the station for nearly fifteen minutes. When they began noticing less and less resistance. Then…. They felt something terrible.

"Did you feel that?." One of the cloaked figures stated, drawing attention of the others.

"Someone strong in the dark side just entered the station and slaughtered an entire room of troopers." Another with an exceptionally tall head under his hood replied.

"And another just screamed out in terror, choked by the dark side." Yet another replied as the mass of cloaks turned to the blast door the presence was approaching.

"They are coming this way." The cloaked figures talked back and forth deciding to find the nearest open room and wait for the figure. And then… It entered. The blast door they had opened only moments earlier opened to reveal Vader's apprentice withdrawing his red Lightsaber.

"Welcome Jedi, Lord Vader wishes a meeting with you." His voice held no room for objection, spoken as more of a command than a request.

"You can tell the heartless traitor we decline." Obiwan told the man who appeared to be Vader's apprentice as he withdrew his hood.

"I would suggest you at least hear his request. He will be most displeased with anything less." Starkiller replied unconcerned with their answer but trying to accomplish his master's will.

"This request, what kind we ask." Yoda asked sensing that Vader would be here soon and avoiding him was next to impossible at this point..

"He did not say. He merely requested that I clear his path, and kill those who decline." The warriors remained somewhat calm thanks their superior numbers but felt a little iffy with this man's presence. One thing was very clear; this man was ridiculously powerful with the force, possibly more powerful than Vader. They all had the same thought _'The Force is strong with him… very strong' _No sooner had the thought crossed their mind than the blast doors opened once again and Vader entered.

"***breathing*** It has been a long time Master Kenobi, Master Yoda.***breathing*** Hmm, Master Windu, so you did survive." Windu removed his hood and set a hard gaze on the man who betrayed him all those years ago.

"Words of treachery you speak when call us Masters you do." Yoda stated while removing his hood.

"Listen Vader we are not here for formalities, we …"

"Are here to do the same as I. ***breathing*** You are here to destroy the Empire's greatest weapon before it becomes fully operational. ***breathing***

"What do you mean the same goal as you?" Nazomishi replied while removing his hood, soon followed by the rest of the Jedi and Zate.

"You have become a skilled liar Vader but we will not be so easily tricked as we were last time."

"I assure you there are no tricks Master Kenobi.***breathing* **In these years I have found that the Emperor is not the man I once thought he was**.*breathing* *breathing* **He manipulated me as much as he did you in the wars."

"Your mistake that was when joined him you did!" Yoda kept his words calm but serious as he chastised the fallen Jedi. A small part of him wanted to draw his Lightsaber but he resisted, knowing it would only set Vader off. He could sense the possibility of conflict was low if they kept their calm.

"If you will join me in destroying the current Empire ***breathing* **the Jedi Hunting will cease. I will promise you this."** *breathing***

"And how are we to believe you? If it weren't for Master Kenshin I would have died thanks to your treachery. You had every intention of killing the younglings the moment Sidious had you in his grasp. You have long since exhausted any trust we once held in you, Darth." Windu replied, harking back to the moment he told Anakin the boy had gained his trust for reporting the identity. That trust had most certainly been short lived.

"***breathing*… **So that is how you escaped… I am glad…***breathing***"

"Glad you say! Betray us, hunt us down and Glad you say! No, enough tricks Darth Vader." Master Yoda replied, emphasizing the fact that he was a well-known Sith. Happiness was not an emotion one associated with the Sith.

"***breathing*** I assure you I was tricked myself. The Emperor had acted as my only friend; he offered me a way to save Padme. ***breathing***"

"Was I not your friend Anakin? Were we not like brothers in the Jedi! Don't you realize that your turning was what killed her!" The now old Obiwan was becoming furious at Vader's lax attitude with the matter.

"What he says is true, the Emperor made it seem to Anakin that the Jedi were trying to keep him from happiness; that the Jedi were trying to influence the republic. Windu's attempt to kill Palpatine on the spot drove him over the edge. Still Obiwan is right. You attacked her in your misplaced anger. Without you she no longer had the will to live." Nazomishi was becoming curious with Vader's supposed change of mind. It was as if… something had changed in him. He knew of the secret apprentice but also knew that the child was originally a pawn. But there was something, it was heavily clouded but he could sense some degree of truth in his words. Perhaps the Zate's presence in this world had changed more than they anticipated.

"***breathing* **The famed Nazomishi, it's an honor.** *breathing*** It is difficult to infiltrate a fortified armory alone. The Emperor was not pleased with its destruction.** *breathing***"Vader responded, trying to change the subject from his most painful memory.

"I hardly destroyed it alone. Getting in and out without suspicion was the hard part. Sacking it with over a hundred Jedi was child's play." Nazomishi responded, mildly amused at the praise.

"***breathing* **Regardless, it set him back months. You have no idea how much it pleased me to see his plans getting whittled way"

"Tell us this now you do, Why?"

"Vader is telling the truth, I can sense it, can't you?" Several of the robed figures looked closer and replied with a feint nod while Yoda and Obiwan looked on with cold eyes.

"It is feint but I sense it is there." Hiko added

"It would seem our presence in this dimension has changed the course of things in such a way that Vader has realized some of the error in his ways."

"Not changed, no, altered perhaps. Still deep in the dark side he dwells. If risen has he then why order his apprentice to kill us, hmmm?"

"***breathing* **Because he is stronger in the force than I ***breathing*** and invaluable to my new plan to restore the republic. ***breathing*** I wanted to test his abilities, if you would not join me. ***breathing***"

"It's clear neither of us can fully trust the other. Perhaps we can reach a compromise?"

"What do you intend Nazomishi?"

"If his intentions are real then Vader could permit us to destroy the Deathstar for him. In exchange he could supply us with information on key areas to destroy? A few targets to break through the Emperor's defenses perhaps?"

"An acceptable compromise I agree, but work with Vader I will not." Master Yoda emphasized his resolve by striking his cane on the ground. "Much work he has if my trust he wishes to gain."

"That's the beauty of it. We don't join him, he doesn't join us but we both achieve our ends. If he betrays us then we are no worse off than we started by revealing ourselves…" The group had been so consumed in their discussion that none of them had sensed another presence heading their way. In what felt as if a powerful presence made itself known in an instant … the door opened again, shocking those present in the room.

"It would seem that I have been betrayed." The Emperor stood looking feeble as ever but held a dark power few had felt in their existence. "I have felt your resistance Lord Vader and now… you must know the price treachery." The Emperor laced his fingers together as a maniacal grin formed on his face.

"***breathing* **You are no longer my Master. I feel no remorse. Destroy him, **My** apprentice"

Vader's apprentice thrusted his hand forth to blast the Emperor through the open blast doors when three figures robed in red landed next to him. Using their own knowledge of the Force to reduce the impact they did the same, but were overwhelmed by starkiller's power and thrown back through the doors behind their Master.

"Your apprentice is quite strong with the Force Lord Vader. Such a shame he chose to oppose me!" The Emperor threw his hands forth spitting lightning at Vader only for Vader and his apprentice to block it with their light sabers as Windu had done all those years ago.

"You have grown weak Vader you have only worked with a student long enough to produce a single apprentice, while I have spawned dozens and given power to thousands!"

"***breathing* **You have resurrected the Sith and ignored its own teachings."

"You always were an influential boy but you never learned the most important lesson of any order. The Leader creates the rules!" he shoved his hands further forwards producing more lightning, enough to throw back both Vader and his apprentice. "While you went around obeying my orders I have trained myself, enhanced myself!" The Emperor threw off his Imperial cloak and began to stand from his hunched over position revealing himself to be much taller and in much better shape than originally been masked by an illusion. "With the survival of the Jedi I was forced to resurrect the most powerful order to ever walk the face of the Galaxy."

"Betray even your own student you would Emperor, then destroy you we shall." Yoda drew his lightsaber, permitting his magnificent green blade blaze to life.

"Ah Master Yoda, the old fool, the loyal old fool. Loyalties are for the weak." The robed Members of the Zate stepped forth, most tossing their robes aside."And what is this more Jedi fools wishing to defy the Empire."

"We are not the Jedi. We The Zate have Joined forces with the Jedi to destroy evil like you." Nazomishi used the Force to pull lightsabers from the insides of his sleeves into his hands. He activated them falling into a stance to show off their violet presence. The rest of the Zate complied in doing the same showing their unique styles and colors. Sano's Lightsaber was especially unique, a single large lightsaber with a beam over twenty feet long and silver as the background of hyperspace. The hilt was as long as a staff though only one side could emit a blade.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!" The Emperor screamed as dozens of Sith showed themselves immerging from the shadows in blood red robes activating their uniform Red Lightsabers. The blades came in many styles and designs. Some wielded only one while several unleashed two blades and one unique man had followed the path Darth Maul once took with the staff.

The Emperor took advantage of the moment of shock to leave along with his private bodyguards, his elite, each as strong as a Jedi Master.

"***breathing* **It would seem we were destined to join forces" Vader stated, hoping to rekindle some of whatever remained of his former alliance.

"Don't get your hopes up Vader" Obiwan stated activating his traditionally blue lightsaber as Vader cut down the first of the Sith.


	6. Victory and the Announcement

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 6**

**Victory and the Announcement**

Dozens of Sith leaped down from boxes and access holes in the walls of the massive storage room. Some with only one lightsaber others with two and a few like Darth Maul all flooded with enough killing intent to knock out a bear at thirty paces.

**-With Nazomishi-**

"It ends here Emperor." Nazomishi looked around at four Sith who had surrounded him. With a smirk he used the Force to detach two more Lightsabers hidden under his robe. He used the Force, hovering them around feet while activating them, his smirk deepening as they blazed to life. "Over indeed." With a scream he leaped at the sith behind him, hacking away with the blades on his upper body while flipping upside down. The blades from his hands were blocked by the Twi'lek Sith as she moved to attack in sequence with what appeared to be her partner. Swelling with the Force Nazomishi pushed off from his opponent's blades, propelling him into the air where he overpowered one by axe kicking him in half with his Lightsaber. Though his back was turned to his three remaining opponents the Force alerted him to their drawing closer.

As Nazomishi landed and adjusted his footing he turned his head to the remaining three not making full eye contact and said. "Do you surrender or are you next?" The Zate asked as more of a courtesy than one actually expecting his opponent's to surrender.

The three charged in an attempt to overpower the single Zate but were shocked to find all of their blades blocked by just as many levitating blades. "The dark side might be easier but anger can only take you so far before making you sloppy." In their shock the Sith never noticed another series of lightsabers that had snuck up behind them. "Such a waste of life." Nazomishi commented regretfully before closing his right fist, ending the Sith with no further effort.

**-With Yoda-**

Yoda looked at them and back flipped over to where he could face them all at once. In mid flip used the force to yank a large box of supplies out of its stack to crush his opponents as he landed himself. "Many, but weak with the Force they are." The wise old Jedi commented while turning his attention to the Sidious.

**-With Sano-**

"Come on five on one hardly seems fair, could you go find a few more? I'll wait for ya." The Sith looked on confused but snickered darkly at the extreme overconfidence of their single opponent. Sano slowly withdrew his massive Lightsaber, tossing it aside much to the disbelief of his opponents. "Look to make things fair I wont use the saber."

"He's an idiot. I'll take him alone." One darkly tattooed Zabrak stated with confidence, taking a step towards Sanosuke aiming his saber to his opponent.

"Ok you guys really have no brains." The Zabrak and his companions smirked at the Zate's words as the Sith charged him. A terrible thud and shattering of bone brought curious shock to the faces of the Sith as a single punch from Sanosuke sent the Zabrak flying into a number of plasteel containers. Sano had delivered a devastating Force empowered blow to his opponents as he quickly ducked under his opponent's searing blade. Not taking any time to admire his handiwork he leaped towards the others, dramatically enhancing his pace with the force and delivered a spine shattering kick to another of his opponents. Dual sabers passed overhead as Sano threw yet another super-human blow to the ground letting the force ripple through the level, producing a gaping hole in the floor. It was too much for his opponent's to maintain their balance and they slid down the now dramatically warped floor. All of Sano's opponents fell into another holding bay where they plummited to their doom.

"Told ya you should have fought me together." Sano stated triumphantly.

**-With Hiko and Kenshin-**

"So how many do you want brat" Hiko stated while removing his hood.

"I guess I'll just take the ones you leave for me that I will." Scoffing at the nonchalant attitude of his former apprentice Hiko bent down and placed his hand on the floor. His powerful fingers sank into the durasteel plating that layered the floor. The huge man soon hopped into the air by only a few feet while keeping his hand imbedded in the massive floor tile. Before the nearest Sith knew what happened the powerful man threw the substantial plate though the Sith leaped away. "Figures …" Hiko replied, catching the thrown plate with the Force he then began making it spin rapidly and threw it yet again while the dark jedi were still in mid jump. Only half of the ten Sith escaped by cutting it with their lightsabers in such a way that they could slip past the massive block. Suddenly all of them were floating in the air holding their necks as Vader's apprentice showed himself once again.

"Very good my apprentice ***breathing***, Now finish them." The sidelined Vader commanded his apprentice without hesitation

"No Vader leave one, we need to know where he is training the rest of them." Obiwan attempted to stay Vader's hand if only a little.

" ***breathing*** Your point is quite valid. ***Breathing*** However there are only a hand full of Imperial facilities capable of training that many in the ways of the Force. ***Breathing***"

"Bother not, already know that I do." Master Yoda replied as he came closer to the growing assembly of apparently allied forces.

With a sneer Vader's student suddenly clenched his fist, snapping the neck of every Sith he had captured. No longer caring for their fate he turned his attention elsewhere, violently dropping their bodies to the ground. By now the room was covered with the mangled corpses of the many Sith ordered there by the emperor. All of which were dead, this much was blatantly evident by the saber marks and large objects crushing their bodies.

"Then we are off to the facilities?" Nazomishi walked over to Yoda then looked at Vader.

"You may not have our trust but you clearly have a chance to earn it." He reached out his hand to Vader but his apprentice took his arm and pushed him away giving Nazomishi a glair as if to protect his master from those unworthy to grace his presence.

" ***breathing*** Starkiller, from now on these are the ones we fight by ***breathing***." Starkiller stepped aside and walked away to be alone with his own thoughts. He was clearly angry and enraged by something, always on edge. Vader feared he had trained him a little too well in the dark side.

"It would seem your apprentice is very loyal that he is." Kenshin attempted to smile at the heavily armored warrior but found himself too concerned for Starkiller's volatile emotional state. He was powerful in the dark side, perhaps more so than Vader. Unlike the Sith Lord though Starkiller had clearly lost himself to the Force, anger and rage was all one could feel in his mind.

" ***Breathing*** Yes, loyal but unstable. I was hoping I could use that to destroy the Emperor. ***Breathing*** Now I fear it will turn him down his own path." Vader was going to continue, concerned for the boy himself but was o so rudely interrupted by a certain bruit with a need to be loud.

"Oy guys we still have a Death moon to blow up, remember?" All remaining in the room turned to Sano nodding or accepting his statement in their own way.

"Sano's right we need to blow it up before the Emperor sends in TIE's to hinder our escape." Windu added, knowing how much the Emperor would with to ensure their death.

The large group made their way to the main reactor and placed a series of explosives around primary stability computers as well as a few near the reactor's core. It was sure to be a truly marvelous sight. With all the bombs in place, they contacted the two members they had left back at the Docking bay, Kaoru and Kenji. After receiving the location of their escape ship they made their way back through the corridors of the battle station and made their escape. Much to their surprise and relief all TIE's or other minor ships had been ordered to leave the area, by order of the Emperor. Apparently the Emperor knew that were his Sith to fail the Death star would blow up and destabilize any minor Spacecraft in the area only causing a worse defeat.

**- Two days later, Zate Battle Ship-**

A red haired Jedi was running through the ship with a communicator in hand. She ran down the corridors in a hurry, apparently looking for someone. After a few moments she turned a corner leaping into the air and kicking off from the wall at the corner immediately running flat into Mace Windu. Both fell to the ground, landing in an awkward manor.

"!… Rei? Rei what are you doing? You know Nazomishi hates people running in his ship." The ship was one of four stolen Acclamator I-class assault shipthe group had captured in a raid. It had been modified with a small army of droids to perform many of its functions. Virtually every turret was manned by a set of droids designed specifically for that purpose. Its ability to carry vast amounts of troops had provided the perfect base for the large number of Jedi held onboard and currently acted as the command center for both the Jedi and the Zate.

"… Master Windu?… Master have you seen Nazomishi I have a report to give him. It's urgent." The apparently young woman certainly appeared to be in a hurry as her comment suggested. Though what could be so urgent short of an attack left the Jedi Master puzzled.

"Master Nazomishi?… He's probably in that lab of his working on that metal again. I don't know how many times I've told him it's useless to use that material but he just won't listen. Why? Can't you find him? You are his apprentice after all."

"THANKS!" She replied, paying no mind to the Master's words. Once it the lab had processed in her mind she leaped off the floor and was gone in a mild wave of dust, not even paying attention to Windu's final comment.

"…Something urgent huh?" _'I swear that man is either clueless or far too obsessed with his hobbies.'_

When she finally arrived at the lab she knocked but got no answer. After five minutes still no answer. So she finally decided just to open the door anyway. Nazomishi was there asleep with his head face down in a pile of Nextor Crystals. She decided to wake him, pouring a cup of cold water on his head.

He shook his head flinging the water everywhere "…huh…?…..IV GOT IT!" Nazomishi flung his hands into the air in exclamation before pulling out a sheet of paper and beginning to write down all kinds of what seemed to be random scribble… It took him a few moments but he eventually realized that he was not alone. Spinning in his chair and looking up his eyes narrowed while his mind attempted to process that someone was standing in front of him.

"….Rei?….What are you doing here?" He inquired, not even realizing that he was drenched in water.

"Uh I came to deliver this message you got from …" He grabbed it from her hands and opened it taking a quick look at the contents of the folder. "…YES!… I was RIGHT!" Nazomishi leaped from his chair and grabbed Rei's arms and started slinging her round and around dancing around the room. "I did it, by the Force I did it!" the awkward situation caused Rei to blush at her Master's actions but was rather happy none the less.

"Uh what is it you did?"

They stopped and Nazomishi gave her a cold stair before busting out into a fit of laughter. "What do you think I've been doing all this time! He smiled and dragged her over to his work station. "See here, once we combine the materials in the shipment mentioned in the paper you just gave me with the Nextor crystals charged with the force… I will be able to make fully stable pieces of armor capable of withstanding the blade of a lightsaber!"

"By the Force… Could it really be that powerful…" She could sense the full meaning behind his words. He didn't mean that it could defend a lightsaber. If his belief was correct then it would fully stop anything short of a lightsaber attempting to torch its way through.

"That and more my young Padawan, that and more. With this mixture it should be stable enough to lace cloth while making it practically immune to all lightsabers not functioning by way of Nextor crystals. And even at that they will need to be very pure crystals with a lot of Force endowed within them. We could make light weight body armor capable of stopping even that. Although… the really bad part is we simply cannot get enough of the materials. You have no idea what that shipment set me back."

"Wait I thought that's what the shipment was for!" That was particularly flabbergasting. All this excitement and the thing he was happy about wasn't enough.

"It is…" They stared at each other for a moment with very serous looks on their faces when Nazomishi cracked a grin and said "BUT it will be plenty to build a full set for all the Masters and their direct Padawans. Quick gather the Masters and their students I have an announcement to make." Nazomishi replied as he started gathering the materials he would need for his announcement.

"Yes SIR!" She ran out of the room to gather everybody to the control room. After she was gone Nazomishi began talking to himself."

"And you will be in for a rather large surprise yourself Rei." He smirked as he turned to his equipment and called for some druids to carry the materials to the construction lab.

**-30 minutes later in the Control room-**

Nazomishi stepped up onto a small platform and cleared his throat.

"May I have everybody's attention! Not long ago we received a shipment that I ordered a few months ago. It took a long time to gather and ship everything I've needed but it is all here. Last night I had a revelation confirming my suspicions. I have discovered a way to condense and magnify the blast door material by way of Nexor crystals. With the proper preparation I should be able to create enough breast plates, arm, shoulder, leg, and thigh guards to protect everyone in this room. In addition I should have enough left over that, should I succeed; I could lace our robes with this material so that only rare and volatile lightsaber could cut it." At this point most the room's jaws might as well have been on the floor, were that physically possible. None of them had thought it could be done, and yet… it had. Sure it had taken the man a few decades but he had done it.

"Oh that reminds me. The reason I chose these materials is due to a breakthrough I had about a month ago. By filtering the force through a wall made of several of the materials I ordered, we can stabilize the Nexor crystals while maintaining their potency. In addition the left over material from the Force filters should be enhanced by the Force and Nexor…I should be capable of creating normal blades with an effectiveness relatively close to that of a standard lightsaber but fully capable of blocking lightsabers in standard combat. I may not know the full effects of the filtration yet but that is my theory and am quite excited to see the results."

"Master Nazomishi, I know you have been working hard on this but what is the point? The Jedi have never used armor to block light sabers, it is simply not reliable. And swords? What's the point?"

"This is the point Master Windu. Now that we are fighting a fully operational Sith we can go in with fewer members and achieve a more assured victory. As for swords, its still in testing and theory. However, should it work the members of the Zate and Jedi we have taught our styles to should have a much easier time utilizing the techniques of our style. Attacks like My Sora Wari (sky cutter) which requires a solid blade or the many other attacks which utilize kinetic energy to manipulate the ground and air. Returning Battojutsu to our style would prove most beneficial. As for the armor, I am well versed in constructing armor with freedom of movement in mind as much as defensive ability."

"I see, then how long will it take to create these weapons? We cannot wait too long to strike the Sith or our window of opportunity will vanish." Master Windu replied, knowing all too well the situation they were in.

"All in all everything should be operational within the month. We had not planned on attacking the possible Sith training facilities for around that anyway so our time tables shouldn't change by much. We need to wait at least three more weeks to add some level of surprise to our strike."

"Another topic to discuss we have."

"Yes, we need a plan for attacking these bases." Master Windu answered, knowing this was very important.

"I have already been working on one." Aoshi stated standing up and walking to the screen hologram projector. "We have determined from Darth… Um Anakin… that all possible Sith facilities are located on Coruscant. Here are the eleven most likely places since Anakin and Starkiller have already investigated six of the original count. My original plan was to send ninety Jedi into each facility along with a Master and his or her Apprentice. Once each location has been confirmed as a Sith Facility or otherwise we will contact the others with the result and the remainder will be sent to the functioning facilities as backup. However, considering Master Nazomishi's breakthrough I would suggest we still divide our forces but only send in an armored Master and Apprentice initially for confirmation to cut casualty cost in case of a trap."

"I agree with this plan any others?" Nazomishi gave his vote and asked for the rest.

"Agree with this plan I do." Many more began raising their hands after Master Yoda replied and when it was clear there was a majority in favor the matter was settled.

"Now we have two more topics for this meeting. One, I request that after the meeting everyone here accompanies me to training room three to endow the Force into the Nexor Crystals. The other thing… Rei would you please step forward." Rei blinked, not having a clue what this could possibly be about. It was rare for apprentices to have much of anything to do with these meetings. If anything they were to sit and listen.

"Yes Master?" Rei stood and slowly strode in front of the assembly.

"Over many missions you have proven yourself as a capable member of the Jedi and as you teacher I would request that the council consider that you take the trials to become a Jedi Knight." The Council began talking away and after several moments Yoda spoke up.

"Agree with you the Council does, take the trails she will. From the day she joined our ranks, a powerful ally she has been. A strong heart and stronger will she has. Wish you the best we do." The old Master announced with an elderly smile. It brought him joy that they could still carry out such things, even in the exile from the public's view.

"Thank you Masters I am truly Honored." Rei bowed to the council, humbled that she would be held in such high regard among the Masters.

"Now I have one final question for you Rei. You have been my apprentice for many years and I feel you are one of us in more ways that simply being a Jedi. I would ask you if you would join the Zate, to come with us once our time in this dimension is over. After a great deal of thought Masters Yoda and Windu have already agreed. As have most the Apprentices to the Zate. What do you say?"

"Absolutely Master!" Rei replied, her face clearly showing how excited she was for the offer. This truly was a great day for her.

"Then if there are no other matters I believe Yoda wanted to say something to close this meeting."

"Yes." Yoda grunted as he stood up and walked over next to Nazomishi. "Nazomishi with the assistance of Nilus has calculated that in this dimension short their time is, under a decade should correct they be. New Masters appoint we must. Capable of carrying on the Jedi they must be. Master Windu and I, leave this dimension we will when leave the Zate do. Many strong Jedi go with them they will. One request I ask of you. Consider the Knights you must. Strong, wise, full of spirit they must be. Know the ones you will, choose wisely you must. Rebuild the Republic you must. A decade we have but no more than that… Dismissed"

The Jedi spent the next week endowing the force into the materials necessary for Nazomishi's items before getting their best engineers on molding the metals. The smelting, hammering, bending, lacing and forging went on for three weeks till they were finally done with the sets of armor. It took another week to lace the cloaks and another two weeks of all the best forgers to create the blades Nazomishi wanted.

When all was said and done Nazomishi had added one thing to the Cloaks. He added a symbol to the back of them. The newly created seal of the Zate. He planed on creating multiple divisions within the Zate with the same number of seats as Captains. The seal was a symbol of the division. Every seal is that of a Sakura tree as the sun breaks through the leafs raising over head at dawn. Each division had different colored leafs for the tree and a lightly embedded kanji for the division number. Nazomishi's division 1 was a tree with blue petals. Division two was Kenshin with a nearly white Sakura. The third Division would be lead by Yoda with a Green tree as its symbol. This caused a few laughs among those who would end up under him considering it was his skin color.

It was decided that each division would have a Captain, a Vice Captain and twelve seats. However, it was up to the individual members of the Zate as to which division they were assigned since there were no where near enough members to fill all three of the current divisions. It was agreed that this would be the setup until such a time that the Zate expanded to a point this system was no longer maintainable. Until then this would provide a simple system that would function well in the close knit organization.

So far the most important members of each division consisted of the following.

Division 1

Captain: Nazomishi Mitsukoi

Vice Captain: Rei Witok

First seat: Aoshi Shinomori

Division 2:

Captain: Kenshin Himura

Vice Captain: Hiko Seijuuro

First seat: Kenji Himura

Second seat: Kaoru Himura

Third Seat: Sanosuke Sagara

Third Division:

Captain: Yoda

Vice Captain: Mace Windu

First seat: Nilus Sarn

Third seat: Will be Nilus Sarn should Vader…Um… Anakin Skywalker Truly end up good and decide to come with us.

This was the decision made after several days of signing up and such. In the end nearly 20 Jedi Knights decided to come with them but it was decided that only those strong enough to hold their own against a current seated member could become a seated member or defeat a seated member in a spar to gain their seating. The Zate was still small but their numbers were truly growing.

Many were drawn to the Zate, especially the few who held some level of discomfort with the strict rules of the Jedi. It made Anakin feel right at home. In a lot of ways he wished the Jedi were the Zate. Had that been, perhaps Padme would still be alive. He was quite pleased to see Kenshin so happily married and as one of their leaders that was a dramatic statement in his eyes.

Yoda, the Captain of the third divisions was a man of dramatically mixed emotions about the Zate. A great many debates had be held between himself and the other leaders long before deciding to join them. At first everything seemed too dangerous to him. So many of their thought processes seemed too much like the Sith. It made him think deeply about the Jedi's own theology and whether or not it was as good as he thought it to be.

One such debate was in regard to emotion. To the Jedi it was essentially a sin to harbor any strong emotion. There was supposed to be serenity and unconditional love. Anger, hate and negative emotions were especially frowned upon. The Sith relied on passion, hate and anger. The Zate on the other hand had come to another conclusion. Their conclusion was that none could live a full and complete life without some degree of every emotion. However, it was highly frowned upon to let _any_ emotion rule one's thoughts or actions. Express and let go was their thought. Experience the moment and leave it for what was and is.

To Yoda it was a dangerous notion for any force user to rely on anything similarly to the Sith. Windu completed the Zate's theology with some valuable insight from his Vaapad fighting style. Emotions can be a powerful ally and a powerful enemy. This was especially true when it came to negative emotions such as anger and hate. If the Zate were to use them then they must learn to harness those emotions and control them. Among the first few of the Zate's original writings was the statement. "The Zate encourage the feeling and use of all emotions, for a life without them is incomplete. Be wary however, while essential to a complete life, strong emotions on any subject can lead one down a dark and volatile path. The Zate are masters of their emotions and servants of none."

The Zate embraced the idea that none are perfect and that everyone must always strive to become a greater person. Not solely in knowledge, wisdom, or power, but as people; friends and allies to those in need, a people who at some significant level truly care for the wellbeing of the common sentient. In many ways they took the best of the ideals utilized by the Jedi and the Sith to achieve a doctrine with a purpose not that dissimilar to the Jedi. Granted their methods could go a little further than some would like but the key to it all was balance.

After a great many debates over the past two decades Yoda had in many ways come around to the Zate's ideals. He could see the need for balance and how their insistence on some rules had in essence caused young Anakin's revolt. There were a number of ideas he particularly disliked but also saw how useful they could be, were certain unpredictable events to occur.

Luke though raised by the Jedi unlike his sister had decided to stay in this dimension and is currently one of the favored choices to take Yoda's place as the Grand Master of the Jedi the Council. His training under the Jedi flourished to a degree none could have predicted. His ability to pick up techniques and learn in the heat of battle in many ways surpassed Anakin's. He was young but he was by far one of the most powerful Jedi they had. In some ways, a lot of ways, Luke had become the ideal of what it was to be a Jedi.

By the time the armor was finished Anakin himself and his apprentice Starkiller had destroyed all but three of the possible training faculties and had received intelligence pointing himself to the one place where they should strike. A place which they all felt was rather blatantly placed but was surprisingly well guarded. A massive underground facility beneath the old senate building had more guards than anyone could have possibly anticipated. Another was found to be secretly active within the old Jedi Academy on the planet though most of the place looked deserted.

**- Above Coruscant Zate battle ship the day of the attack-**

"General Mai, bring the ship around to the Eastern corner of the planet."

"Yes Sir!" Yoda stood from his position and began walking to his ship.

"General Mai have faith in you we do. Until we return under your command is everything. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you!"… she grabbed a ear piece and turned on the com links to all squadrons. "Rogue squadron are you in position?"

"Red Squad ready"

"Gold Squadron YYAAAHOOOIE!"

"Blue Squad ready for battle"

"Black squad in position"

"… Silver Squad in position"

"…"

"Squads One through thirty report."

"All squads are ready to go General"

"Good Commence Attack!."

The sky above Coruscant seemed peaceful to a point many thought it surreal. There was nothing, no ships coming or going, it was just another peaceful until three star destroyers pulled out of hyperspace. In a matter of moments literally thousands of battle ready star ships pulled down their cloaking devices and paved the way for the Jedi and the Zate to enter the planet through its advanced planetary defensive system. In under a minute the skies above the heavily populated planet lit up like a nearby Supernova. A revolution had begun.

**-With the Emperor-**

"Emperor the Rebels are commencing an attack on the planet. And by their numbers they're planning an invasion!" An admiral entered the throne room, betraying proper protocols to deliver the urgent message. The emperor was staring out his massive circular window at the city stretching out before him.

"Good, good, so they have finally decided to meet their fate. Crush them!" The Emperor replied firmly believing his Forces to be far more than enough to crush this direct of an attack.

"But sir there are…"

"I said crush them, the Rebels are merely a decoy to let the Jedi through. Send everything within an hour of Hyperspace. I will not have this planet fall to a few thousand stubborn Jedi."

"Yes My Lord!"

"I will finally be able to crush the Jedi like I should have twenty Years AGO!" His voice became very violent near the end and he unleashed a wave of the force crushing many objects in the room. Much like Vader did when he discovered the death of his wife.


	7. The Gods of War Jedi Vs Sith

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 7**

**Zate: The Gods of war. Jedi Vs Sith**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

It had only been twenty minutes since the battle had begun. This was not ordinary battle, it was war. A military conflict so violent it rivaled the worst battles of the Clone wars. X-Wings, TIE's, Y-Wing Bombers, every kind of fighter imaginable blanketed the skies as the Rogue Squadrons carved a path through the planetary defenses for the ground attack units, The Jedi and the Zate.

The entire planet was in utter chaos as the fighters that fell blew buildings to the ground. There were four primary attack points. Anakin had leaked information on a new defense shield protecting the former Jedi Temple complex. Their goal, destroy the four generators on each of the corners of the target area.

In rout one of the failed Black Squad A-Wings lost its engine and went on a last ditch effort to deal some damage to the nearest Generator. As luck would have it this dealt enough damage to the generator to reduce its output by a quarter.

As the Rogue Squads took care of the defense system Yoda lead a small army of Jedi including Anakin and Starkiller to storm the Imperial Palace, a place they all sensed the Emperor to be.

The sky turned sad as it began to rain and the Jedi landed at each of their destinations. Emerging from their ships with an advanced knowledge of the area hundreds of Jedi looked upon the former Jedi Temple in hope of victory as nearly a thousand Sith surrounding the outer portions of the complex light their sabers looking down upon the hundreds of starships. The rain hissed as it fell upon the freshly lit sabers. Steam rose to the sky, dissipating after a few feet but could be easily seen by the Jedi, now ready to commence their attack.

Not long after the Jedi landed, General Mai hacked the planet's communication systems and began world wide broadcasting of a message being transmitted from Nazomishi's starship.

**Cue: ****Prayer Of The Refugee by Rise Against**

"Attention People of the Republic, for too long have you been oppressed by the tyranny of the Emperor. He has taken your technology, your livelihoods, your freedom! He has taken everything any of you ever held dear and close to your hearts. Many of you have grown up in this era of EVIL, never having known the freedom your parents and grandparents knew and loved. Now is the time to act. Now is the time to reclaim what is yours. NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT! **NOW IS THE TIME TO RECLAIM YOUR FREEDOM! **

The song picked up its pace as he finished his short speech and the R4 unit turned it's head to the academy as the shields were lowered and the Jedi activated their blades of many colors. Everyone watching the broadcast could see Nazomishi turn and run off towards the complex, every moment captured by the R4 unit. The Sith began leaping from the building and they all merged in the battle field.

The massive battle easily dwarfed the battle on Geonosis. Nazomishi leaped into the fray rapidly decapitating his first Sith as he drew a second saber in a spin to ram it into the stomach of a second and dragged it up towards the skull as the body split in two in full view of everyone watching anything in the nearest hundred inhabited planets.

Billions upon billions of people found inspiration in the return of the Jedi. Long had they hoped that their saviors would one day return. Those who found such inspiration in this action, threw caution to the wind, and left their seats grabbing, their nearest blasters to take their stand. To reclaim the Empire and restore the Republic; this… was the most wide spread rebellion in the history of the republic as the millions quickly grew to billions and finally trillions filling the streets proclaiming their freedom.

The Jedi battle was heating up with the Sith loosing badly. The Jedi had been training for this day for twenty years enduring intense training. Though outnumbered, the Jedi were easily taking out more opponents. Unlike the Sith, the Jedi actually had something to fight for. They were fighting for their freedom, their right to exist. They were fighting for life! Sure there were many, but their average skill level was pathetic. Padawan Jedi were fighting with similar skill level to slightly better while the Knights were dominating taking down two to three Sith in a minute. The Masters, were cutting through the ranks like a lightsaber through butter.

The second verse started as the people filled the streets with their first confrontations with the local Stormtroopers began.

" There is nothing to see, everyone return to your homes. We are now under a state of Martial law!" A trooper called out to a mob of people, that had just came out of a bar.

One farmer with his personal blaster raised his hand and in cold blood blasted the Trooper in the visor as the rest of those in the crowed opened fire upon the remainder of the troopers. Little to their knowledge the same thing was happening all over the planet, and the next planet, and the message had already been spread all the way out to the outer rim. The Jedi were back, and marching on the capital city, killing every Imperial loyalist in the way.

End song

**-Back to Nazomishi-**

**Cue: **Other world from Final Fantasy 10

Nazomishi had just finished slaying yet another Sith with a quick slice from head to toe he bent his head to the sky and took in the sight of rain. "Even the sky cries tonight. It cries that such bloodshed must exist." He turned his head from the sky to another group of Sith as they prepared to strike. "But you, you are the ones who have caused all this. You have suffered the people for power. You are demons and must die as such." His tone was solemn but grew with hate for the evil in the area. In his mind, creatures such as the Sith were so evil that their very existence was blasphemy in the face of existence.

**(the lyrics begin) **

Nazomishi narrowed his eyes towards the Sith and kicked off vanishing from view and slashing upwards along one spurting blood everywhere into the sky with his freshly constructed Katana. Two Sith tried attacking him from the sides but he activated two Lightsabers hidden under his robe impaling them in the stomach and controlling them to nearly rip them in half.

"Suffer my ultimate technique." Nazomishi unzipped his robe with the force tossing it to the side as he revealed the remainder of 12 Lightsabers. He held two of his self-made swords, one in each hand and used the force to levitate twelve Lightsabers around his body. Then came the slaughter. Nazomishi sent them like spears and floating swords thrusting and slashing; cutting in so many ways none within the range of his twelve blades stood a chance. Even the stronger Sith were cut down with ease as they were overpowered by superior numbers, striking in unison.

As he cut them down Nazomishi ran through the ranks of Sith at speeds only readable by the strongest. He leaped into the air cutting one in two before kicking off a nearby building and diving back down upside down, landing on the hilt of two lightsabers. He hovered on them for a moment before kicking his feet to propel both of the sabers into the throat of one and the groin of another only to quickly turn the piercing into a slice through the body. This standard pierce and slice always ensured a swift death.

After taking out several dozen in a similar manner most were trying to keep their distance when Nazomishi retracted his sabers and brought them close to himself. He looked on in disgust at the men who could kill relentlessly then cower in fear when they met someone stronger than they. He raised his hand at a glob of ten and used Force lightning sending them to their knees in death.

End song

**-With Aoshi Shinomori-**

**Cue new song: **Blow me away By Breaking Benjamin

The gongs tolled as Aoshi Shinomori went into battle with his newly crafted twin Kodachi drawing them as the rain dripped from his hair and an urge filled his eyes. He walked closer taking note of his close proximity from the entrance to a large and intricate complex. The killer intent he began releasing frightened many of the Sith so deeply they were frozen in place thinking _'What is this.? It's not Force fright but…He cant be normal…'_ and then he began his onslaught vanishing from their line of view. Their eyes could only make out the reflection of the blades as its afterimage seemed to pass through their sabers with their next thoughts cut short by death.

Aoshi reappeared within their line of sight as nearly twenty Sith warriors fell to the ground in death. The Coming ones readied themselves as Aoshi spoke. "These Twin Kodachi represent Punishment and Death, your punishment and your death." He fell back into another battle position as those capable of surpassing the inhuman fear he was instilling in them began to move and charge. Aoshi began using force lightning on his blades charging them with electricity leaping from the blades as he leaped into the air striking down one blade after another spinning into another Sith discharging the electrical blade in a bolt through his body and the next behind him.

"Today is your last." Aoshi spoke as he refilled his Kodachi and smashed them together in an X unleashing a wave of Electricity upon the Sith shocking them for the moment needed to blaze across the ground and end them.

End song

**Cue:** What I've done by Linkin Park

Kenshin had just landed and began emerging from his cockpit as a Sith leaped into the air diving down upon Kenshin with a Lightsaber in each hand. Kenshin's eyes seemed to grow dark and cold as they shrunk and flashed. A bolt of lightning struck nearby as Kenshin used the Force and a wave of the hand to blast the Sith away. He stepped out of the ship and grabbed the man with the Force snapping his spine by bending him backwards.

The first Sith to step forward felt excited to see a true battle with someone strong while several flinched at the sight of such a brutal killing. Most had thoughts similar to the first as they all began to step forward. They felt they would surely kill him with their far superior numbers. Kenshin stopped his walk towards them and began to speak in a cold harsh tone which sent chills down many of their spines. "I can see your crimes, the evil and hate in you." Kenshin spat at them with disgust. "I am Hitokiri Battousai, your Grim Reaper."

Nearly fifty members of the Sith Saw another flash of lightning behind Kenshin as he slowly walked towards them. Then the one closest to him…Exploded in blood and gore as wave upon wave of what seemed like light flew across the battle field. They tried to cut it but to no avail. The wave simply passed through their blades as he drew closer wavering around his single blade through the air madly. The Sith caught within the powerful technique were slashed to pieces. Every streak of light cleaved a chunk from the poor soul who found himself at the receiving end. His strikes were so strong he was literally cutting the air. The result was an attack that had become a favorite among the sword wielding Zate, the Sora Wari.

Kenshin was in no control what so ever. This was entirely the Battousai, brought on by the evil he could feel within the members of the Sith. He had long since left behind his reverse blade sword for a powerful blade forged by Nazomishi, now replaced by an even better one.

The members of the Sith were wondering what was going on when even with his slow walking, he drew closer to them. That was when they felt it. A powerful presence unlike any they had ever felt before. They had no clue what this was but it was so thick in the air some were having trouble breathing. The more skilled ones in the area knew what it was. It was full and unhindered intent to kill of a level they had never felt before. Something that could only be created by one both powerful and with a purpose, a purpose that would rise beyond that of greed, gain, power or anything so shallow as that. It had to be a true reason, a purpose for existence. This existence existed to destroy the evil binding the citizens of this former Republic.

The weight of this will was dragging them to the ground gasping for air as their lives were ever so accurately taken out.

The Battousai made his way towards the tower walking a literal self created rain of blood.

End song

This was a complete and utter loosing battle for the Sith. Their numbers once toping one Thousand, had been reduced in the last thirty minutes little more than two hundred. The Jedi starting out with near six hundred were only down to around four hundred and moving ever closer to the academy pushing the Sith back into the complex.

**-With Yoda, Windu, Ki and a Hundred Jedi- **

The Jedi were entering the sky rise from the ground floor and began flooding the floors in teams. The three Masters Yoda, Windu and Ki Made their way towards the emperor's office lead by Anakin himself. They knew he was there, they could feel him … He was leading them there and they knew it. But after all this demon possessed man has done, none of them cared. Their goal was his death and they would have it or die trying.

They had… an open path… and a calm and sadistic voice came on the loudspeaker within the building telling them. "Withdraw your Jedi. You will fight me and me alone." Reluctantly they did as requested and made their way through the complex nearing his chambers and when they arrived the doors opened.

**Cue ****One Winged angel from advent children **(only imagine them saying _Sidious instead of Sephiroth)_

_The room was a massive room with a long red carpet lining down the center and red marble pillars flowing down each side of the office with his desk at the end in a massive swivel chair. Torches lined the walls for what dim light there was._

_Sidious turned in his chair and stood. "Welcome, ____Master Jedi__" He smiled sadistically as he drew not one but two Lightsabers. _

_(the electric guitar section begins)_

_"This time Darth, you will die." Windu stated removing his hood and clutching his lightsaber._

_"*__Breathing*__, yes it is time your reign of terror came to an end." Vader spoke with a hate he had not felt in years. Not since he had learned that it was he who had killed Padme._

_"This time, Loose I WILL NOT!"_

_Anakin, Yoda, Windu, and Ki stood together igniting their lightsabers as Starkiller entered the room from a door in the side, his robes flowing behind him. _

_(the chorus begins their chant)_

Starkiller's demonically yellow eyes shown through the darkness along with a horrible smirk. Looking the same as Anakin's looked all those years ago when he himself joined the dark side.

Vader seemed only a little surprised as Starkiller drew his distinctly blood red blade.

Windu and Anakin leaped into action against Starkiller as Yoda and Mundi split up running around the other two making their way for Sidious. The Dark Lord picked up a cane and held it towards the sky. "FOOLS! I hold the scepter of Ragnos!" He screamed as power began to emit from the cane supercharging both himself and Starkiller. "You should have known _Master_. Lord Sidious is the one who gave Me MY POWER!" Starkiller screamed at Anakin as both seemed to grow by several inches before their eyes. Starkiller drew a second Lightsaber blocking the attacks from both Anakin and Windu as the sparks flew from the clashing blades and the sound was that of a true battle. Jedi Vs the Sith.

**-With Sanosuke-**

**Cue **Disturbed - Stricken

Sano looked upon the battle field and saw the remaining Sith outside. His area around the complex was the only one remaining where the Jedi had not eliminated or driven away the Sith. This area, held the most Jedi Casualties of any area, they had been completely eliminated by the time Sano arrived.

He arrived on the scene just in time to see the final Jedi in the area fall. A man who he recognized as Re-Mujin the man who had trained him in using the force as an enhancement of his own fist to fist fighting style. Sano, was pissed. He had looked up to this man like a father, the same way he looked up to old man Sagara, the man he had taken his name from.

He bent down to Mujin's body closing his eyes. Sanosuke spent a moment of silence for his fallen teacher. When he could no longer take the pain of the moment he stood, turning to the Sith that had dealt out the killing blow.

"You don't know the world of pain you just opened for yourself." Sano growled as he rose fully looking at the single Sith who slew his second father figure.

"Then draw your blade Jedi Scum, you will fall like all the other Jedi in this area."

"GURRAAAA" Sano screamed as he unleashed a wave of Force power blowing back everything within twenty feet including the Sith who scooted along the ground until he regained his hold.

Sano rushed forward neglecting his blade and threw a powerful Force enhanced punch at the man. The Sith went to cut his arm in two thinking Sano was just another fool. That was when Sano's fist collided with the saber and actually threw the blade back causing a backlash in the man's thumb and nearly throwing the blade back enough to cut his arm off.

"! What the hell!" Sano smirked with chilling fascination knowing the gauntlets Nazomishi made him worked like a charm.

He the leaped into the air and in a sky dive drove a Force enhanced punch into the ground as the Sith avoided the attack. A surprise awaited. The ground began to crumble under the force of the punch, cracking and shattering under the intense pressure.

As the smoke cleared from the rubble hundreds of stones from the crater began flying into the air and floating as Sano sent them flying at the Sith by the Dozens. The small stones easily went through the man unable to block so many at once while larger ones either lodged themselves within him or simply crushed bones beneath their intensity.

Sano then picked the man up into the air with the Force focusing with both hands. Sano then waved his hands out to each side with such intensity that he used the Force to rip the man in two.

The remaining Sith watching on the sidelines had wide eyes at the act, fearing the strength this man had with the Force to wield such horrible power.

Sano having finished his avenging of his father figure drew his Lightsaber and activated the massive blade. He leaped into the air, spinning the massive blade. Two and three at a time fell with each swing while sweeping away those who blocked and searing away the ones unlucky enough to fall prey to the enormous blade.

**End song**

**-The former Jedi Temple-**

With the majority of the remaining Sith eliminated or driven into the academy the Y-Bombers commenced in carpet bombing the building demolishing it in its entirety. The Sith in control of the building were decimated in the devastating collapse.

**- The Zate-**

Around ten minutes after the bombing of the former academy, the Zate had gathered together attempting to communicate on Division three's mission.

"Master Yoda, Mundi, Windu, come in, how goes the fight over." …"…static…"

"Can anybody get them on their communicators?"

"Sadly no I came here hoping one of yours would work that I did." Kenshin replied when asked.

" Same here between us it works just fine." Hiko answered on his com.

" Blast, hopefully it's just jammed in the building."

"Well lets get going, hopefully none of them are hurt."

At that moment Kaoru landed in a transport ship along with ten Medical Jedi

"Is everyone alright!"

"Yes were fine, get us to Division three, we can't reach them."

"Right, Right away"

They all filed into the transport ship and made their way to the Emperor's throne room. Reaching the building they could see the Jedi that went with them were all standing outside with Lightsabers withdrawn. Landing they asked what was going on but the only answer they received was the concerned comment that the Masters went to face them alone and haven't returned since.

**-Imperial Throne Room-**

The Zate made it to the throne room the sight they saw was horrific.

Starkiller was standing over the headless body of Sidious as it fell to the ground. But that wasn't the horrible thing. The thing that really caught their attention was the fact that Yoda was trying to get up and failing, he was covered in scars and his clothes were tattered and shredded beyond recognition. Master Mundi's body was cleaved in two and battered beyond recognition. Then Windu had several deep gashes along his back just barely making it through his armor. Vader was missing his arms not to mention a leg making a very feeble attempt to do something that looked like crawling away.

" **breathing** **breathing** **breathing** Starkiller…Why…." Anakin just barely wheezed out beneath his black mask.

"Because I saw an opportunity and I took it, you were always a senile old fool. I'm the one with all the power now and you are nothing… it would seem our guests have arrived." He gave an evil grin as he walked away from the dieing bodies of the gallant warriors and towards the Zate. He sent his hand towards the remains of Sidious and used the Force to bring the scepter of Ragnos into his hand. "I am the one with the power; I am the one who will rule this Galaxy."

**Cue: Duel of the fates**

"Iv got news for you Starkiller, the people have revolted, and with storm troopers as spread out as they are right now they are probably being crushed. Nazomishi stated coldly as Kaoru rushed over to begin healing their fallen friends. Kenshin stopped her and said "No Kaoru, stay back, the battle is not over yet." The Battousai had left his mind but something greater was in its place. His resolve to end this quickly was great but there was no hate, merely determination. His resolve had been set as had the remainder of the Zate.

"Give it up Starkiller, there's no way you can beat all of us." Kenji shouted drawing his light saber prompting the others to draw theirs as well.

Nazomishi, Kenshin, Kenji, Kaoru, Hiko, Aoshi , Rei, and Sanosuke were all present and ready for battle.

"You just don't get it do you?, I AM GOD! I hold the power of the most powerful Sith in HISTORY!… And with this scepter I can drain the force power out of any planet I wish and add it to my own."

"You will never win with stolen power." Starkiller's eyes grew huge and maniacal as he laughed and laughed, he had officially lost it. The power had taken hold of him and wasn't letting go. He was no longer Starkiller, he was merely a body, a body harboring the hate and evil energy the Scepter had absorbed and pumped him full of. The embodiment of the dark side of the force tainted with the evil thoughts of mankind.

Starkiller swung the scepter at Hiko firing a beam of energy with such raw evil power it burned a hole strait through the blast doors and exited the building. It seemed like it passed through Hiko but in reality only an after image was left and he was using the Ryu Tsui Sen enhancing his mussels with the force smashing his katana down upon Starkiller further enhanced by his weighted clothing beneath his robe. Starkiller maintained his position and effortlessly blocked the powerful attack with his Lightsaber as energy radiated from the clash blowing everyone's robes in the wind generated from the attack.

Starkiller was quickly surrounded as Hiko leaped away and every Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu used Kuzu Ryu Sen. Kenshin, Nazomishi, Hiko, and Kenji thrusted their blades forth with intense speed each striking at nine points and virtually the exact time. All five of them struck the nine times each from five different sides.

It came to the surprise of everyone when Starkiller simply raised the Scepter into the air and unleashed a powerful wave of the Force to blow the strikes away.

The five warriors spent several seconds recovering from the impressive wall of energy which blasted them away to the corners of the room. The Zate looked at each other and nodded as everyone surrounded Starkiller and thrusted both palms forth using Force lightning.

The Lightning surrounded the room reacting violently, colliding with more lightning, redirecting and flying further generating such heat that the ground beneath Starkiller began to glow bright red.

The onslaught cooled down after a few moments when something shocked the Zate yet again. Not only had the same barrier as before blocked the entire attack. It was emitting enough Force energy that Starkiller was floating several feet in the air. Everyone was blasted away from the recoil of the energy absorbed by the barrier being unleashed back at them. This blast was beyond anything any of them had seen created by any force user. It blasted Nazomishi into a stone pillar so hard it cracked the pillar and knocked him out. Kaoru was out by the concussion of the blast along with Rei and Aoshi. Hiko and Sano were blinded by the light of the blast and Kenshin was sent flying across the room and rolling along the floor until the came to a deadening stop near a freshly shattered window behind once was the Emperor's desk.

Even Kenshin's eyesight was harmed significantly by the blast, a thing he discovered as he struggled to stand.

"You are all weak; none can stand up to the power of Ragnos. I am the FORCE!" Kenshin finally stood but still hung his head in exhaustion. Kenshin raised his sword in utter stress, every muscle aching from the damage of Starkiller's last attack. "You…you are no more the force than I. No matter what you do you will never be the force."

"My power is infinite you cannot defeat what is infinite."

"That is where you are wrong, power is nothing if your body cannot take the strain, yours is beginning to buckle that it is." Kenshin smirked a little but inwardly knew it was still a long shot to win. He would have to use that forbidden technique.

"You are more foolish than I thought _Master Kenshin. _

"It is you who were foolish to give me the time needed to prepare this attack." Kenshin's voice remained cold and calculating he wanted Starkiller to be curious as he raised his blade to the sky. "This technique will end you."

"A bluff will get you nowhere…!" at that moment a bolt of lightning smashed through the window and struck Kenshin's blade diffusing into the room around them producing a light so bright that it blinded Starkiller and the exploding sound generated blasted out his eardrums all in one violent strike. Starkiller grabbed his head in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAH AH AAH AAAAAAAAAH" The pain was incredible for Starkiller. Blood dripped from his ears while his now dead eyes wondered aimlessly for the producer of the incredible attack. It was the one attack he had no chance of blocking, no one could. The flash was simply so bright it would blind any eyes even closed behind eyelids. The attack filled him with such pain he had momentarily forgotten his connection with the Force. He had been truly blinded, if only momentarily.

Kenshin sheathed his blade and held it off to his side. "You have killed, betrayed and suffered even your own Master. This room of rebellion is where you will see hell." Kenshin knew Starkiller could not hear him, even Kenshin himself couldn't hear anything at this point. But he knew he had to strike while Starkiller was still suffering the pain from the attack. "Repent in Hell." Kenshin leaped forth with the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Kenshin blasted forth with such speed every kick of his feet crushed the marble floors in the room. And when his attack entered the strike, the Force signaled for Starkiller to dodge. He did successfully leaping over the attack not realizing the true purpose of the attack.

The same as Shishio, Starkiller had avoided the initial strike of the attack but remained unable to win. The true power of the attack kicked in. It was so powerful, so fast that the air cut by the blade flew away leaving a void where it had been. Due to the force of the attack this vortex was so large it began sucking in as many objects as it could dragging Starkiller to the Center of the vortex. It did not stop there. Hiko struggled from a corner using the force to blindly control the Lightsabers of himself and his fallen comrades, activating them and throwing them into the void all puncturing Starkiller and leaving him as a pincushion of Lightsabers as Kenshin finished the mid air rotation slamming his blade into Starkiller's back severing his spin and ripping him in half along with the scepter of Ragnos.

Starkiller's body was unrecognizable to anybody, the mangled blob of Lightsabers, flesh and scraps laid motionless in the middle of the room. The battle was done. The Jedi had destroyed the Empire.


	8. Farewell to the Galaxy

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Zate Saga**

**Chapter 8**

**Farewell to the Galaxy**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Nearly a month had passed since "The Great Rebellion." Anakin had been given new prosthetics graciously by the Jedi who accepted him back as one of their own. It was far warmer than his dark Vader suit that brought fear to so many but remained a full body life support suit. Yoda was in the hospital recovering and is expected to make a full recovery within the month. Mace Windu came off similarly but with less major damage and was released a few days after entering with orders to take it easy for a few weeks. Most of the Zate were being treated for their blindness resulting from Starkiller's attack, all have started recovery and are regaining some of their eye sight but it is estimated that it could be a year before they all are back to where they were before.

In total the casualties from The Great Rebellion totaled Eight Billion with over a one thousand three hundred Sith dead, half the Jedi's numbers decimated. The bulk of the casualties were thanks to the people killing off well over a quarter of the storm troopers stationed in various places around the galaxy with the rest being civilians who fell to the troopers themselves.

The Empire has been disbanded and the former members of the Galactic Republic have been contacted to send representatives in order to sign a new treaty; one that would unite both the Galactic Republic and the Jedi into the primary council. Together they will work together to design a Stronger Republic, and unite once again behind Freedom and Justice.

**-Coruscant Tree Months Later-**

A massive platform had been set up floating high above the city. This enormous complex had been set up to hold every leader and councilman in the New Republic. The sun was rising just above the horizon as a grand dedication ceremony began.

It was a massive ceremony on every channel sent to every inhabited planet in the New Republic. The ceremony began with the leaders and representatives filling down the center line and signing a large document before breaking off to the side and sitting within the massive complex.

The first portion consisted of the signing of this New Galactic Treaty fallowed by the honoring of the Jedi, the Zate, and the Rebels who fought as well as those who lost their lives in the battle. The precession was magnificent as it floated over the city planet soaking in the glorious morning.

The newly elected chancellor stepped down from a great pedestal at the far end of the platform as several other officials walked up to the platform. Each official carried a golden pillow covered with golden medals.

The Rebels marched in fallowed by the Jedi who were followed by the Zate and those who had joined it from the Jedi. When they finally came to a halt the chancellor began to speak.

"This is a glorious day for us all. After years of bondage under the empire we are finally free." He raised his arms into the air as the audience began to cheer. "It is all thanks to these brave warriors who chose to carry on despite our hating them. Despite the false rumors that Darth Sidious forced upon us. It is for that reason we must say we are truly sorry for believing such a monster over out true heroes. It is for this reason we honor these men today.

To the Jedi, we turned on you, we spat in your face when that monster told us that you had betrayed us. It is we who betrayed your trust. Since the Old Republic all those thousands of years ago we have trusted you. Yet when one war monger made the claim that you were making a move for power we turned our backs on you, our guardians, our Knights. Still you have returned to set us back on the proper path. For that we are eternally grateful." Once again the crowd erupted into vast amounts of cheers as the Jedi bowed to the stands then again to the stage.

"To the rebellion we owe you our deep and endless gratitude. Despite the threats, despite your lack of the force, despite impossible odds you fought. You fought to protect us and our long loved way of life. To protect our families you sacrificed your lives and what many considered your honor. In all reality you were the ones who kept your honor.

And finally to the Zate a mysterious group who acted to save the Jedi from their false execution. It is thanks to you that there was enough strength left in this galaxy willing to fight the tyranny of the Empire. From the bottom of our hearts we thank you for giving us what we have all hoped for since the day we realized our dreadful mistake.

You are all our heroes and this is why we honor you. This Republic is forever in your debt and these medals are our way of representing our gratitude. Now will the New Galactic guardians please step forth." The Rebels took one step forward as the officials stepped down from their mounds and began placing the medals around the necks of each and every surviving member of the Rebelling fallowed by the Jedi and finally the Zate.

It was four years later that the Jedi academy was finally rebuilt along with a new pillar. The new pillar in the center was engraved with the names of every known warrior who fought against the Empire over the twenty year long rebellion. Many throughout the galaxy saved up money to visit the monument and pay their respects to the brave warriors who fought for their freedom.

**- A ten years later-**

Nazomishi was sitting in his workshop fiddling with some virtual molecules.

He looked at his hands and thought. _"Will this ever be over?" _ Nazomishi had spent the last few years assisting with the rebuilding process but right now; he was depressed. No matter what he has done there always seems to be more evil, more resistance to peace. _"Is this all in vain?"_

A knock came at the door and Rei stepped in. "Hey Master Nazomishi I brought the parts you wanted."

"…oh… thanks…" Nazomishi slowly got up and took the package from her setting it on the table.

"Uh, is this a good time?" He was about to open the package when she asked the question and drew his attention.

"For what?"

"I don't know you just look really depressed." This had been going on for quite some time now and it was starting to get worse. In many ways he was pulling away from the Zate socially speaking.

"I am… I guess." Nazomishi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well no wonder, look at yourself you're always cooped up in your little room here working on this stuff of yours. It's a hot day on Hoth when you actually act happy anymore. Why is that?" Of all the people in the Zate Rei cared the most for Nazomishi. Years ago she had been saved and taken in by the blue haired warrior. She felt a great deal of thanks for his actions and that had grown since becoming his apprentice. The one thing that really made her sad though was how often he was all business. When she first met him he was relatively happy and had his moments of goofiness but that was changing.

"…" Nazomishi didn't really know what to think of her question and simply stared past her into space, contemplating what to say. Truthfully he hadn't given it much thought.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just…" Seeing Nazomishi's reaction Rei jumped to the conclusion that he had take some awkward offence to her question.

"No its ok, you're right I have become obsessed with my work."

"Er…do you want to talk about it; aside from the basics most of us don't really know that much about you. Maybe getting some of it off your chest will help?"

"You think?...Well I guess I do need a break." Nazomishi sighed as he turned around in his swiveling chair and looked at her, propping the side of his head on his arm.

"Yea, at least talk about something. To get your mind off all this work."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Well I guess why you're always so obsessed with your work would be a good start." Nazomishi took a few moments to think. He was starting to think there may be a great number of things he had been ignoring about himself.

"Hmm, well I don't really know, I made a promise to a friend a long time ago. A promise that I would forget my old friends, that I wouldn't try to contact them once I got back. For fear that in trying to save them, I might recreate the whole war all over again. I guess it's just been a kind of escape, a place to put my thoughts." He stated as if it didn't mean that much. It was true, so why should it matter what his motivations were.

"That's horrible, why would you want to forget your friends." Rei on the other hand saw it is very significant. Who in their right mind would want to forget about their friends.

"In the end, this is war; friendships only bring pain, and suffering. If one were to die again…"

"Well that's stupid, your making yourself suffer trying to forget."

"…." Yet another thing Nazomishi hadn't considered before. _'Well, she's not exactly wrong…Interesting…"_

"… Ok next question, why have I never seen you do anything but work? Every time I see you it's either training, battling or this hobby of yours. Outside of that you never talk to anyone, no friends, no dates, no nothing, hell the only time I've seen you around anybody doing anything but, is when you and Aoshi just sit and drink tea, nothing said, nothing, just drinking tea. I guess Kenshin joins you some but other than that…"

"Silence is calming."

"puaaa" Rei was taking a sip of some tea herself and spit it out at Nazomishi's face in shock. Nazo quickly began wiping his face off in mild disgust.

"Calming! What do you mean calming, frankly you need some excitement in your life if you ask me."

"Again, friendships will only bring pain, getting to know anyone better than I have… I will only suffer in the end because of it." This conversation was starting to become more serious and so was Nazo. His eyes had become somewhat narrower and his words more sharpened in tone.

"Oh God don't tell me you're a closet emo."

"Look I've already lost so many people precious to me I just don't want it happening again."

"So what are we chopped liver? We are fighting for you and your ideal. It's not like its anything important or anything." Rei stated sarcastically.

"And I am grateful but…" She interrupted him before Nazomishi could continue.

"Frankly Nazomishi if I were you I would completely rethink why you are doing all this. You don't have to suffer to save anybody, if you have friends protect them. If they die, honor their memory. But don't lie down and kill off your emotions because you don't want to suffer, IT WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER." Nazomishi looked at the ground knowing she was right but still found it a hard concept to accept. He had been developing this persona for nearly fifteen years now."

"Alright on to another question why aren't you seeing anybody. Seriously Kenshin's married, even Kenji is dating a Jedi right now. Sano got married right after the Great Rebellion. Hell the Jedi have accepted it after all those years of being against it."

"I…" Rei interrupted again adding a little restriction on his answer.

"And don't give me that crap again got it?" Nazomishi sighed and began again.

"Oddly enough that's not for the same reason."

"Really now, and what is that?"

"Nobody has ever asked." Her jaw dropped and threatening to hit the floor, bringing a small chuckle from Nazomishi. Perhaps talking about it was helping after all.

"Frankly back home, I was always the nerd and from there I owned a sword shop. I use to look a lot different too, being half bald by twenty didn't help. Somehow the time warp changed a few things. Now, if I were to dye my hair red I would look like a taller Kenshin minus the scar. Well I guess not now… Now I look closer to…never mind you wouldn't know. When I look younger I look more like Kenshin. Anyway, then the war started in my world and that became my main focus. I guess after so many years of it you just forget… a lot of things. Going on a hundred- fifty doesn't help either. Seriously who would want to date someone that old anyway? Anyone as old as me is either dead, in the Zate, or dying.

Frankly I may not look it but I'm just and old weary war horse looking forward to a nice warm stall. Then all I see, day in and day out is fighting, war death, hunger, starvation, and so much pain it makes my blood boil." Nazomishi clenched his fist not realizing he crushed a pen he was fiddling with. He quickly reached over to a towel to wipe off the ink. "As of now Kenshin and the leaders of the Zate, they are the only ones I trust enough to be my friends. The only ones strong enough that I don't have to worry about."

"Then train them."

"Who?"

"Instead of pushing people away, train them. Make friends and train them till you can be sure they won't die." Nazomishi paused for a second contemplating her words, finally smiling a bit and finally started nodding.

"Thank you…" Suddenly his stomach growled causing him to blush a bit as he looked to the ground. "I guess I'm a bit hungry. Come, I'm paying." Nazomishi stood from his chair and motioned for her to fallow him.

"No I don't mind seriously I'm not really that..." Yup, it was that time of day… "Ok maybe I am a little hungry, but still you don't have to."

"Look don't worry about it, you helped me so let this be my way of saying thank you."

**-With Yoda, Hiko, Windu and Kenshin-**

They were all in the newly constructed Jedi academy where Windu had just made it to the cafeteria after running into Rei. He walked in and noticed the others at a table eating as Hiko simply sipped on his sake.

"Hey did any of you run into Rei trying to find Nazomishi, she was in quite a hurry." Windu asked with some level of concern.

"No…" Hiko said flatly

"I swear you would think he would figure out her thing for him. Do you think he will figure it out?" Windu asked as he pulled out a chair and sat with the others.

"I believe he will one day, that I do." Kenshin spoke with a small smile having faith in the one who brought them all into this journey.

"Perhaps if out of his work he gets his head." Yoda stated with a grin.

"Eh I don't really think so." That moment they heard the door open and saw Nazomishi walk in with Rei. He led her to a seat and commenced in getting her some food.

"That…" Hiko was stunned. _'Magnificent, now I owe Sano a hundred credits.'_

"Well I guess Kaoru owes me four hundred credits that she does." A yet another statement which made Hiko flinch if only for a moment.

"You made a bet with your wife? It would seem my stupid apprentice is finally getting some backbone." Hiko let out a hearty chuckle as he patted Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Have something to do with that Sano may." Yoda comment from the other end of the table.

"It can be rather fun when you don't really care that it can." Kenshin did an eye smile that made everyone break out into laughter.

Surprisingly the things Rei said to Nazomishi truly got through to him. From that day forward he began opening up to the members of the Zate. Once the academy had been rebuilt he had even started teaching for the remaining years in this dimension. Surprisingly he ended up recalculating their departure date and it had been bumped up year from his more recent calculations. Three days was all they had to prepare for transport.

Despite all the other things on their minds the big one was this. How on earth were they supposed to transport their leaders and the thirty followers that wanted to come along? Ideas were thrown around and everything seemed like only a few would make it. However, a few hours before their departure time…

"I think I may have figured it out." Mace Windu spoke up after nearly five hours of conversation in an attempt to transport them all together. "You said that only seven of you made it through. You also said that there were more of you willing to go."

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything."

"Perhaps we can only be transported in cells of Seven or smaller?"

"Then how would we maintain the contact needed with me to transport the rest of us?"

"We don't…" Windu had a smirk as he looked at Kenshin and the others from the last dimension.

"I'm saying that the portal can only hold so many people during transport. Kenshin and his group are already on this journey and will continue no matter what or where they are."

"…" Nazomishi opened up a small notebook and began writing down some statistics trying to calculate the odds of success and the possibility that Windu may be correct.

"Everyone from Kenshin's dimension take out a pen or something to draw with. Draw a large circle. Make it large enough to hold at least seven people." Nazomishi made one for himself and then commenced in drawing a large one around the entire group.

"I'm going to divide you all into groups. There are currently thirty-six of you not from Kenshin's dimension or my own. I will be separating everyone not among those thirty-six. Given this separation I have no idea if we will arrive in the same place so everybody attempt to make contact with me once you get there. Now take a place in the circles you have drawn. As for the rest of you divide yourselves up into the circles with no less than five and no more than seven.

These will temporarily be your teams until we can rendezvous. Everybody maintain direct physical contact with the leader of your circle. I have no idea what the next dimension will be like so your first mission is to search the nearby area and attempt to gain some knowledge of the landscape and local cities. In nothing else look for signs of the kind of fighting they use.

Once you obtain any information report to your commanders then to me. Who we are and why we are there is top secret to all unless I personally deem them worthy of the information. Understood!"

"SIR" Everyone exclaimed as they were suddenly shot off into oblivion.

Nazomishi fell from high in the sky crashing down on a roof with nobody anywhere near him. The first part of his body to hit the roof was his shoulder followed quickly by his head. The roof was on a steep incline and his unconscious body slid down as soon as he hit, falling down the side to his final resting spot on the rocky ground below.

Very dizzy and obscenely disoriented Nazomishi's eyes flickered open attempting to regain a handle on the situation. "… Where…?" he forced out before he collapsed in exhaustion and pain.

A small girl no older than 8 was walking home with a basket of apples for her mother when she noticed a young boy collapsed and bleeding at her front door. The blood was everywhere, so much that the ground was stained with it. "Oh my God" She dropped her basket and ran over to the blue haired boy screaming "MOMMY!"

The mother quickly came outside praying it wasn't the bandits again.


	9. New Dimension, Trickery and New Powers

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 9**

**New Dimension, Trickery and New Powers**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

_Nazomishi's eyes flickered opened groggy as he tried to move only to find he was strapped into a test-tube vertically and surrounded by a mysterious liquid._

_Yoda was already up and was looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. They had been captured. Captured by a freak trying to mutate them all into his own puppets. Yoda looked over to the others in an attempt to draw Nazomishi's attention to them. Everyone in the Zate had been captured, even the former Jedi. Whoever was doing this was powerful or had an obscene amount of information on their weaknesses._

_This brought about Nazomishi remembering a battle in a massive facility where the Zate had made a strike against a scientist experimenting on people. He was trying to turn them into mutants. Brainwashing his subjects and making creatures with unique powers. These creatures attacked with a power that was much unexpected. Unexpected by both the Zate and the scientist himself._

_"Yes who could have known my mistake would have brought forth my ultimate victory." A man with a firm voice with an English accent stated as he walked up to his test subjects. "Now I will have the most powerful beings in the world as my guanine pigs" He could see the disgust on Nazomishi's face and could tell he wanted to say something…something along the lines of. "I wont get away with it will I? I am afraid you are most wrong boy. You have no idea the lengths I have gone to in order to win, and now…I have. Soon you will remember nothing but your skills and loyalty to me. Then I will crush this world and reclaim it as my own. My own world full of Mutants, each specially created for war. I know there are aliens out there and I will declare war on them. I will be the GOD OF THIS UNIVERSE."_

_This had Nazomishi and everybody else who heard this sick rambling pissed off more than you could imagine. That is…until the rambling was cut short by a well known and very distinct sound of metal cutting metal, more specifically. Adamantium Cutting steel. _

_Wolverine was hacking away at the door to this lab and the scientist immediately headed to some controls hoping to finish off the final process before the creature could break through his walls. One hack after another the Adamantium man cut his way through the door as the chemicals with the tubes heated up and began choking the members of the Zate._

_When Wolverine finally broke through the final step was nearing completion so he did the first thing that came to mind. He charged at the nearest beaker and commenced in smashing it._

With the sound of freshly breaking of glass in his head Nazomishi awoke from his dreadful reliving of the past few days. He had a pounding headache and grabbed his head as he rolled out of what he felt was oddly enough a bed.

"God where am I" … _'I knew the warp was going to happen soon but that soon couldn't have had any better timing. I hope the others made it…' _"Amazing, a hundred years in that dimension and we were all still alive… weakened but alive… OH and what the HELL is that racket!" He could hear something happening outside of the room and decided to check it out.

He opened the door and began to slowly make his way down the stares in a rustic log cabin. If anybody were actually watching him it would have been a funny sight. A kid again, no older than seven beaten and bruised stumbling down some stairs trying to get to the door. Nazomishi could hear some yelling outside and decided to listen in on the situation before making himself known.

"Please let her go, take me just leave her alone."A woman's frantic voice screamed from outside.

"You know what we told you, wench. You were to get out of this house by yesterday and leave anything valuable but no you had to stay." The next voice sounded tenor and somewhat gangster in tone.

"Yea we tried to be nice and let you live but our boss doesn't like it when we don't finish our job on time." The third was apparently with the tenor having a deeper voice but similar gangster accent.

"Then just let her go, kill me, take what you want and go." Nazomishi was shocked that he was in such a situation. Apparently some people had found him and taken him in. This situation was his fault, if he hadn't landed where he did they would have left but they stayed to help him recover. That had it… it was his turn to thank them.

Nazomishi stumbled into the doorway holding his badly injured right shoulder with his left hand. "Leave them be, they would be gone by now if they hadn't saved me." Their attention was immediately drawn to the blue haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh what do we have here another kid. Stop trying to act cool so we can kill you and get this over with." Nazomishi snickered a bit.

"hehehe, _you_ ?? kill _me_.. in your dreams asshole." He weakly raised his functional arm to them as he released his shoulder from his grip, leaving it to drop limp to his side. His fingers stretched out as if he were grabbing the bandits from a far. His reach was weak but as his arm fully extended, lightning erupted from his fingertips in a short burst lasting only long enough to shock the bandits and send them into the forest. After performing the attack Nazomishi simply fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Mam… that shouldn't of killed them, its your duty now…we need to buy some time..uuAAAaaaa…oh damn that hurts…" Nazomishi's wound was clearly painful and certainly more than the woman could handle. They were hoping he would have woke up before the bandits came back so they could leave and take the boy to the hospital.

"…I…ok …" The woman hesitated as fear filled her eyes, afraid she couldn't do such a thing. Still, she knew it must be done if they were to get back up they were all certainly dead. Even that boy, as she saw him, was far too weak to do whatever it was he did again. She quickly ran inside and grabbed his blade and went into the forest to finish off the bandits to buy them all some time while her daughter tried to drag Nazomishi inside to rest for the moment.

When the mother came back Nazomishi was sitting at the kitchen table with his right arm propped on the table like a sling with his left hand sipping on some tea.

"..wh…who are you?" She said, stunned at the turn of events. It was amazing to be saved by a boy so young, even if he had such a great power.

"This is irrelevant right now. We need to leave before more come. There are more correct?"

"Yes…but you?"

"I will be fine; I'm not as young as I look. Tell me, where is the nearest town?"

"Well I would have to say we are about an hour's walk from Konoha." Nazomishi spat his tea in shock.

"That…that is amazing…I cant believe I'm here… " Nazomishi's eyes wondered around the room aimlessly as he thought about the consequences of their being here. He soon returned his attention to the woman, asking. "Tell me did you find a communication device on me?"

"You mean the headset? Yea it's with the rest of your things."

"Good bring them here; I may be able to call for help." That was certainly a relief, at least he could contact the others and hopefully collaborator a believable story to tell the villages. If not, at least there was that default story they had for times like this.

"Wow you're a ninja aren't you!"

"Heh, I guess in some respects." The mother came back into the room after a few moments with all of Nazomishi's stuff including his swords. She placed them on the table as he asked her to place the device on his head. He turned some small knobs on the box attached to the headset checking the frequency trying to find any Zate members in the area. "Come in, anybody this is Nazomishi Mitsukoi is anybody there?"

There was static on the line and continued blank for several minutes. "Blast…in this state…" He wasn't sure what he could do. In this condition there was no making it a few blocks, much less to the nearest village.

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Since I can't get a hold of my friends I'm afraid we must hurry to Konoha and get me some treatment there. I'm sorry but I must ask you to take me there, I am in nowhere near the condition I would need to make the journey alone, and if you stay here you will probably die anyway."

"Then let's be going, I just hope they don't attack again before we can get away."

"I don't sense anything in the area so for now we are safe." The woman picked him up in her arms as her daughter began to fallow close behind. Things went as she had said, they were around an hour away from Konoha but for some reason they were deep enough in the forest that they rarely got visitors. Come to find out they lived there because of some rare medicinal flowers they would harvest and deliver to local villages. Unfortunately those bandits appeared a few days ago and began demanding the land as well as anything valuable. In some strange act of fate they were given a few days to get everything in order for them and get out.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the gate to Konoha and were stopped by two chuunin guarding the gate.

"Halt, state your names and business in Konoha"

"I am Hikari Umishida, this is my daughter Kiri. This is…" "Nazomishi Mitsukoi I was part of a caravan that was attacked on the border of fire country. I was badly injured and collapsed near their house." He winced in pain from talking so much. The guards could easily tell that he was suffering from bad burns and had many bad bruises, if his current state said anything, he likely have multiple fractures.

"Otsu, take the kid to the hospital immediately and contact the Hokage." The guard said looking at his partner before turning back to the woman. "Thank you for bringing him here, you may go now unless you wish to stay with him."

"Actually…he just saved us from some bandits attacking our home earlier today after he woke up. I'm surprised he was still able to stand at the time. There are probably more coming so we need to speak to the Hokage." Another guard was coming to take the place of the one that had left when the guard already there ordered him to take the two to the Hokage.

It didn't take long for Nazomishi to be admitted into the hospital where he was quickly stripped of his weapons and possessions before being rushed into the emergency room to begin two days of intensive care and chakra enhanced healing. Several wondered why a kid would have a set of armor and that many swords. The topic was brought up with the Hokage who figured it belonged to the caravan that was attacked. There had apparently been two others show up in similar but better condition. Both of them had similar sets of armor that were abnormally large for their bodies and blades obviously made by the same craftsman.

For the entirety of the healing process Nazomishi was placed under a jutsu induced sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain resulting from several of the more invasive procedures. What they found was utterly amazing. His body was nothing like anything they had ever seen before. The cells of this boy would attack and disintegrate anything metal that entered into his body, thus limiting the doctors to Medic nins and chakra scalpels. The strangest part of the procedure was the metal his body disintegrated wasn't expelled but added into itself.

The doctors and the Hokage himself were baffled by the mysterious boy. In the end they all decided that they had done all they could, and since his body was starting to heal itself at a slightly abnormal pace they would simply wait till he wakes up and ask him what is going on. He was certainly lucky to have such a helpful bloodline. The Hokage himself had never heard of anything like it before and decided to do some research on foreign bloodlines.

On the fourth day Nazomishi finally woke from his slumber feeling exhausted but in better shape than he had been in a long time. He turned his head to the side to notice the Hokage sitting in the chair next to the bed likely knowing he would be awake soon.

"Good, Sarutobi sama I'm glad you're here." Sarutobi was mildly surprised the boy knew his name but figured he was the Hokage after all.

"Well my boy you put us in for quite a ride after all. Why wouldn't I be? Or at least a shadow clone of me anyway." He said lightheartedly before continuing "First off I believe you might want to know that your friends have arrived here as well."

"Friends? What were their names, how many were there?"

"Rei and Aoshi I believe they said. Where there more? They did not mention any."

"No that's them what have they told you so far?" Nazomishi said in relief.

"So far? Only that you were part of a caravan that was attacked and you decided to come here." The caravan story is one of a series of stories the Zate had created for certain worlds. Less developed worlds would receive a caravan story while more advanced ones would receive a far more believable story for their world. It was blatantly obvious to them which one to use.

"Ok, there's more. Honestly there are a lot more of us, around forty. They… they left the children to die. Luckily for us we knew enough from our parents to survive, basic fighting and everything." Nazomishi was putting on a rather good show but Sarutobi could tell something was up. Unfortunately for him the suspicion was small enough for him to shrug it off so far.

"We all decided to go to a village and become Shinobi. hehe… none of us could decide on a single village so we decided to split up and go to the one we wanted to go to. I guess it was rather stupid but I guess us three made it at least."

"And what of the others?" Sarutobi was curious, never before had he heard of such a thing. There were a great many caravans wondering around the elemental countries and it was even less unusual for one of them to be attacked and ask a village for assistance. On the other hand it was quite rare for them to split up. Children this young shouldn't have separated. It simply wasn't the smart thing to do. Of course they were children and bound to make stupid mistakes.

"I don't know and probably wont till I…." Some angered yelling was heard outside which brought them both to a momentary silence.

"Damn demon brat, I just wish he would die this time. Hundreds of times I've had to treat his sorry ass, wasting our precious resources but no the Hokage just has to protect him."

"Yea I don't see what he sees in the kid, everything this freak has done is a curse on humanity, he would be better off dead. We would all be better off with him dead." The Hokage momentarily stepped out of the room and loosed a killing intent that froze the two doctors in place before stating in a soft voice which Nazomishi could barely hear. "You are demoted to nurses, report to my office for reassigning." "B-but sir!" "My orders are final. Leave here now!" The Hokage screamed at the two before re-entering the room where Nazomishi had a very serious face on.

"He's a Jinchuuriki isn't he?" Nazomishi was pissed off at the doctors for their inhumanity but at the same time he felt this was a good time to seal the deal with the Hokage as well as discover how old Naruto is so he could figure out when he is.

"…!!!" The Hokage was stunned at the perceptiveness of the boy. For someone so young to even know what a Jinchuuriki was is an astounding feat. Add to that the fact that Sarutobi himself was placed between a rock and a hard spot. _'Oh wonderful, now what am I suppose to do."_

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" He was shocked at the answer to his unasked question but figured he must have meant something else.

"Hokage sama, I mean no disrespect but I can read your mind to an extent. It is a bloodline of sorts. I know this…Naruto… Is a Jinchuuriki…Of the Kyuu…" A hand immediately found itself over Nazomishi's face with a kunai to his neck.

"I am sorry but you cannot…"

"Fear not Hokage Sama. I know it is clearly a high priority secret. Frankly I feel sorry for him." The Hokage pulled back just a hair but kept up his sense of anger. "I can feel his pain. It's much the same as the last Jinchuuriki I met." _'There we go, hook line and sinker."_

"Other Jinchuuriki, how do you know of them?" _'Just when I thought this boy couldn't get any stranger…'_

"The Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi saved us once around a year ago…would you mind removing the kunai I'm only seven and even if I can read your mind there's no way my speed could keep up with a Kage. It would be stupid for me to try something, especially in the village I want to join." The Hokage glared at him for a moment before nodding and asking a question.

"What is your opinion of them?"

"They are their what they choose to be, although I guess it could also depend on the seal and how well it keeps the demon's influence out of them. I can sense the presence of the Kyuu…um… it…and that it is well contained so I have no fears of the boy…poor guy, so much suffering…"

"Yes, the villagers have put him though a lot. I assume you know that you will be put to death if you tell anybody."

"I understand, but I'm sure my friends will know the first time they see him, I will be sure to explain everything to them." It finally hit the old man, the thing that was wrong about the kid. He simply spoke with an authority and eloquence far beyond his years. Since when should any kid short of a Nara have a vocabulary of this level at this age? Something was definitely up.

"You wish to know why I speak the way I do?" the Hokage sighed and slid back into a chair rubbing his temples.

"Yes but could you stop doing that it's creepy."

"Sorry, it tends to do that. At any rate the way I speak is what happens when you read too many minds. You tend to absorb a lot of information very quickly and it adapts the way I speak with a highly increased vocabulary, at least for one my age." _'Well I hope he buys it, regardless of how shitty it was…'_

"Understood, now do you have any control over what you can read or does it simply happen?"

"I can only read someone's aura through what was once the Shingan."

"The Warrior's Eye." _'To think a child could be trained in that…'_ The warrior's eye, a skill gained after years of intense battle experience. It is in essence the skill that gave Kenshin his mastery over his opponents. It gave him his ability to read and know what his opponents will do. Sarutobi knew of this skill quite thoroughly, he even knew that some had taken it to the point that they could see auras. What he didn't know was that these 'children' had taken it to a whole new level, using it in combination with the force.

"If that's what you want to call it. Anybody can use it by training their vision and senses but my family has developed it to a point where our minds analyze it at another level turning the aura into a mind reading tool. If we can see someone's aura we can read what they are thinking about and other things related to that subject. With significant concentration we can read the minds of the unconscious. Well if we know what we are looking for. "

"Then how were you able to sense Naruto's tenant ?"

"Like I said, training eyesight and other senses. I could feel the other aura and the mental pain coming from the other room."

"Your friends like this as well?" This could prove most troubling. A group of mind readers in the hands of every elemental country could be quite problematic.

"Everyone in the caravan is loosely related and have all developed it to some point. We all seem much older than we are if that's what you mean. " Sarutobi smiled as he come to an understanding with the boy and then decided to ask him something."

"Since you intend on joining the academy do you think you could do something for me?"

"Befriend Naruto… Gladly, but I would have done that anyway… Ano, your mind is trailing on something…about the Uchiha?…Ah I see, how sad."

"As Hokage I will have to order you to stop reading my mind. There are far too many secrets to leave to a child like you."

"Sorry, I was simply trying to understand what you were feeling so down about. Anything I may pick up I will keep to myself."

"So what did you read?" Oh yes, this mindreading was starting to get annoying.

"The Massacre last night. You were wondering if it was wise to hide the truth from this Sasuke. If I may sir I believe that to an extent it is for the best. As a gesture of loyalty to this village would you mind if I took a look at Sauske's mind in order to ease your mind?"

"I don't believe it is right for one your age to go around simply reading everyone's mind."

"This is true, but the game you are playing is a dangerous one as well. If he finds out he could turn on Konoha."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Then will you permit it? I caught the part where you were to have the Yamanakas look at him anyway."

"You have just added a whole new level of stress to my life you know that right? Very well, come with me. I won't make a decision till I hear what you see."

"Yes sir." Nazomishi solemnly fallowed Sarutobi down the corridors of the hospital, through three flights of stairs to the mental trauma recovery ward.

Sarutobi slowly pushed open the door and left the lights out before motioning for Nazomishi to enter and whispering for him to be quiet and search his mind quickly.

Nazomishi did so and smirked inwardly as he read Sauske's mind. It wasn't long till he came up with the perfect thing to tell the Hokage. '_Amazing he saw Madara, Now I have the perfect suggestion.' _Nazomishi walkedout of the room and went into a waiting room on the other side of the hall along with the Hokage before speaking again.

"Sir, I may not be that old but I must say if you went along with Itachi's plan you _will _find yourself with a traitor on your hands."

"Continue."

"Itachi had help…from a man who should be dead. From his memories it looks like that man is Madara. As young as I am, even I have heard of that man."

"Itachi told me of him and their pact. Madara is creating an organization and Itachi is going to be my spy. Apparently Madara wanted revenge on both Konoha and the Uchihas for abandoning him. He settled for the Uchiha for now."

"I see, the image is buried deep in his mind because Itachi used some horrible Genjutsu on him, it has left him too traumatized to find it anything significant."

"Based on what you have seen, what would you tell him?"

"I suggest telling the truth but leave out anything that could potentially leave him un-loyal to the village. I would have you there to calm him, he will believe you. He is very impressionable right now and the only thing he truly trusts is his worst enemy. I would start out telling him that his brother says he is sorry. Then explain the problem with the Clan fallowed by a story that Madara was planning revenge against the Uchiha clan and Konoha and that in order to save Konoha he was forced to join Madara in the destruction of the clan…

Also I think it would be wise to …aa..aaa.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nazomishi grabbed his head in pain and suffering, falling onto the ground in utter pain. Or at least it would have been pain were he not doing a superb job at acting. The Hokage immediately raised a soundproofing jutsu before trying to contact a doctor.

Nazomishi slowed and stopped screaming starting to shake violently before twitching. He soon got the attention of Sarutobi staying "stop.. STOP! I .. I know….Oh ……" His eyes shot open wide with pupils dilated.

"What was that?"

"I…I saw… His plan, Akatsuki is the organization right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And they plan to steal the Bijuu, using the Sharingan he intends to control all nine and recreate the Shinobi nations under his rule." Nazomishi acted as if he were suffering from a painful mental attack exhausting him both physically and mentally.

"How did you see this?"

"Sometimes when we see a lot of connecting events we get visions to connect them together if there is something important missing. This is why we were always on the run in the caravan. We once lived in wave before their bloodline purging." Nazomishi was trying to milk every ounce of information he had on the Shinobi world for all its worth. Somehow it was working.

"I see, then it is a good thing I have Itachi working for me. He should be able to protect Naruto."

'Regaining his senses' Nazomishi made a few more comments concerning Sauske.

"I have a suggestion." He panted out. "Let's tell Sauske of this organization. Then try to push him closer to Naruto. If they were to become friends Sauske would have something to live for. A friend to fight for as well as a request from his brother to protect this village's Jinchuuriki."

"You want to tell him about Naruto?"

"Yes, perhaps a few days from now so we can think this over properly. I believe if he were to know of someone with a worse background than his, he may be forced to think more about his situation as opposed to 'poor me look what my brother did'."

"I will consider it but you are right we should wait a few days and think things over." Sarutobi went back to the door and said "Think things over for a few more days and come to my office. You are forbidden to discuss any of this to even your friends. Are you capable of blocking their reading of your mind?"

"Yes those with this ability cannot read the thoughts of others with it."

"In the mean time I will enroll you three in the academy. Also I will come up with the citizenship forms so you can sign the loyalty contract."

"Thank you very much Hokage sama."

Sarutobi left the building and with relief he lit his pipe thinking. _'This child is far beyond normal…I must keep a good eye on him but with that ability of his I cannot use Anbu or even listening devices. Perhaps I should consult the Yamanaka on these matters.'_

Nazomishi wondered around Konoha for a few moments trying to sense the presence of Aoshi and Rei after retrieving his things from the hospital's personal effects desk. It took him nearly thirty minutes to track them down but when he did his face faulted. They were sitting at the ramen stand he had already passed somewhere along the lines of a 'MILLION' times now.

"Guys?" They turned wondering who it was and when they finally realized it was Nazomishi. Rei tackled him to the ground as Aoshi simply sat there eating on his ramen.

"NAZO!!!! By the force I thought I would never see you again." She was genuinely happy to see her old master. It was rare for her to spend much time away from him.

"You know me I'm hard to keep down, anyway have either of your communicators been working mine cant get a signal."

"Yea we contacted the others a few days ago, where have you been?"

"The hospital, I landed on some roof and fell off on top of the injuries I received from before we were captured. Stopped a few bandits and here I am. So where is everybody?" Aoshi pulled out a map of the Shinobi nations and Rei pulled Nazomishi over to look at it. The large paper was covered with names to indicate their locations within the map.

"Perfect, well let's eat up then I want to contact the others and tell them the plan."

"Do you know anything about this dimension?"

"Plenty…for now I'm just hungry." The lunch went on rather eventfully and they all retired to a training ground away from prying eyes and ears. It was training ground 53, a rarely used training ground for wind users. The field was vast so they could easily keep track of anybody within hearing range.

"So Nazo have you noticed anything strange since we came here?

"You mean besides wakening up to a family being attacked by bandits?" Nazomishi said sarcastically.

"She meant with your body, apparently we have all received some kind of strange powers from that freak and his machine."

"Well… not really, the doctors did say something about a faster healing rate and the fact that my bones should have broken from some of the inquiries I received. What about you?"

"Well when I woke up everything around me was scorched beyond recognition, so I think I may be pyrokinetic." Nazomishi's eyes practically became dinner plates in fear that his girlfriend had the ability to burn him to a crisp.

"And you?" Aoshi bent down and placed his hand on the ground as the grass began to frost over and turned to ice.

"Ice and fire… wonder what I got. This could be SO AWSOME!" He was genuinely smiling with a grin larger than Naruto at his best. "So what has everybody else got?"

"We didn't talk long enough to find out but we are assuming everybody got something. Since the freak got the powers from other mutants he analyzed and you have faster healing I'm guessing you may be similar to wolverine." Nazomishi smirked at the thought of himself with metal bones…he thought it would be the ultimate form of 'bad ass.'

"I guess it's something I will need to test. Aoshi it may be a few years but I have the perfect teacher for you and your ice abilities." Aoshi nodded as they both turned to Rei. "I'm not quite so sure about pyrokinesis but I'm sure that means your elemental affiliation will be fire. Since we are in fire country that shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright now that you have stated what we already know where are we and why do I sense that you have already told someone about us."

"I haven't but I have developed our cover story and already started trying to manipulate the leadership of this country for the better. One of its future worst enemies was just hospitalized from the very event that turned him against the country in the first place. If I can get him on our side things here will be indefinitely easier. As for where we are this is a land of Shinobi where they manipulate chakra to perform skills called jutsu. There are three main kinds of Jutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Ninjutsu are basically attacks utilizing elements or anything to manipulate the world around the user creating fireballs, dragons made of water…etc. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat with Kenjutsu as a sub form of it. Genjutsu uses chakra to manipulate the minds of others around you creating illusions and altering your opponent's senses.

The events of this world focus around a boy who is currently seven years old. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. There are nine demon lords in this world who have been captured by humans and sealed into people to act as gate guards to hold back their power.

"But why not just kill these demons?"

"Because they are too powerful to be killed, they will simply go to hell, come back and wreak havoc again. It is basically their domain. The only way is to seal them and reseal them later into a new container."

"How horrible."

"The child Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi, a great monster of infinite power and chakra. It was so large and so powerful it could level a mountain with a single swing of its mighty tails. The rest I will explain with the others. There is no point in explaining everything twice.

They contacted everybody and spent nearly an hour going over the current and future events of this world. When they were done Nazomishi began issuing orders on were to go and what to do.

"Kenshin, I want you to go with your family and Yoda to Amegakure. Blend in and learn as much as you can about Jutsu. When you feel the time is right I want Kenshin to join Akatsuki and talk to Itachi. Help him get over his self hatred so he can once again face his brother.

Sano I want you to go to the Iwagakure. They will teach you a lot of earth jutsu. It fits your style quite well.

Wolverine I want you to go with Sano.

Hiko I would like you to infiltrate Orochimaru's Otogakure with Anakin's assistance. Do not bother him, for the most part but keep track of him and report any major changes he may have from what I have explained.

Windu I would like you to take several select students to go with you to Sunagakure. There is a child there by the name of Gaara. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. Unfortunately he has the weakest seal possible and it is working on his mind. I need you to leave him alone until after the Chuunin exams. After that I want you to befriend him and show him what real friends are like. I wish we could befriend him earlier but I cannot risk altering the timeline.

The rest of you Join the nearest village and monitor its movements. I want information the moment they do something out of the ordinary.

For everybody, I want you all to learn anything you can on Fuuinjutsu (sealing) so we can improve his seal so he can maintain his sanity.

As for everybody I want you all to read up on seals within your villages. If we are to save any Jinchuuriki we must enhance seals like Gaara's. In their current state they are too unstable to do anybody any good. The other thing would be Summoning contracts. Summons are very powerful and obtaining a contract is an invaluable tool. In particular Toads, Dragons, Wolves, Hawks, other powerful creatures would be magnificent."

"Yes sir!"

Chapter notes: The fallowing are images of Nazomishi and Rei as they look when they are older. Younger Nazomishi's look more like a blue haired Kenshin.

Nazomishi: .

Rei: /blog/wp-content/uploads/2007/08/heavenly_


	10. Truth and Explanations

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 10**

**Truth and Explanations**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The academy was a buzz with chatter of Sauske and his hospitalization. All the children, mainly the girls couldn't believe it. Sauske, the god among men was hospitalized, by his brother no less. It was unfathomable. Of all the people in the world why did one god among men have to attack another? Yes the mind of a fan girl was a strange and frightening thing.

Iruka entered the room fallowed closely behind by three noobies. The first dressed like a samurai minus the armor, with a blue kimono, white hakama. He had blue hair and blue eyes. His presence was something none of the students had felt inside of the academy. It was most strange. The one behind him was a girl wearing similar clothing only they were all black leather making them all wonder how she wasn't burning up or sweating. The last one in the group was wearing a white trench coat trimmed in yellow (his normal clothing.) All three radiated the similar presence that seemed authoritative, and powerful, certainly nothing one would expect from some simple academy students. It was nothing that impressive mind you, but enough to be seen in the way they held themselves, particularly by Iruka and the other teachers.

Shortly after entering the room Sauske came in slowly with an Anbu close behind. When the Anbu entered the room he spoke up talking directly to Iruka. "My orders are to guard the Uchiha until his safety can be confirmed." Iruka nodded and the class erupted into another burst of chatter. The entire room was abuzz with the rumors and a few frightening stories that Itachi may strike again.

"SIT IN YOUR SEATS AND QUITET DOWN OR THE ANBU WILL MAKE YOU!!!" Iruka shouted before clearing his throat and facing the class once again. "Well you all heard Anbu san. He will be joining the class for some time. Now, I know it is late in the year but by the Hokage's orders these three are to join our class. We are first years after all so they should be able to catch up rather quickly. So would you mind introducing yourselves to the class?" Iruka looked to the three new students motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"I am Nazomishi Mitsukoi it is good to meet you all." Nazomishi gave a slight bow trying to be polite. No use making enemies on the first day he figured. On the other hand he did thing this class could be of some use when it came to pulling off a few pranks during their down time. He would defiantly have to get a few tips from Naruto in that regard. Seriously how else were you suppose to maintain your sanity doing what the Zate do for a living?

"I am Rei Witok and if anybody looks at Nazo kun the wrong way I will personally shove your head up your own ass." This earned a really freaked out look from everybody, especially the girls. In the end none of them were really that worried because they were all attracted to 'their Sauske kun' but were offended by the insinuation that they wouldn't be undyingly loyal to him. In all reality Rei didn't mean it, she just liked messing with people, a trait she had picked up from Nazo over the past hundred years. Aoshi fallowed suit soon after the class recovered from an awkward moment of silence.

"I am Aoshi Shinomori the rest is pointless." He closed his eyes and maintained his composure when several in the back seats started screaming 'what do you mean everything else is pointless. Do you have any manners!' His response was simple. "My manners are reserved for those who have earned my respect…you all… have just lost it."

Sauske's thoughts were simple. _'Finally someone who agrees.'_

Not a moment too soon Iruka jumped in front of Aoshi waving his hands in the air. "Come now, I'm sure you all can get along just nicely. Now everybody try to be nice to them. They have definitely had a rough week."

"Rough week what about our Sauske Kun! His family was murdered by his brother!" Nazomishi smirked at the chance to put a few fan girls in their places with that one. But he decided against it and simply moved to an open seat with a smirk on his face.

"Now everybody lets begin with today's lessen on chakra manipulation. As you know we have been learning the primary hand seals and we are now on to the fifth seal. For the three new students I would like you to stay after and learn the previous four. Now this is the ram seal." Iruka went to the board and proceeded in drawing a large hand in the ram position. The next thing he did was to indicate the chakra flow required to perform the seal.

"Now the actual manipulation of your chakra as I have stated before will be left to next year. For now all we expect is for you to properly form the seal."

The explanation went on and on going on into some of the basic jutsu you could perform with this seal. The elements that usually utilize the ram seal and finally started explaining that the chakra required for each seal will vary by the jutsu and is the reason each jutsu requires the description of an entire scroll in many cases to get into the complex intricacies of a jutsu's formation.

Needless to say he caught him self rambling and realized he had gone into the third year explanation by accident. He continued all day long simply describing the one seal. Then when it came to the outdoor portion of the day they went outside to begin practicing seal forming. It was all… much harder than Nazomishi had originally anticipated. From his memories of the show it surprised him that Naruto was intelligent enough to understand it. Well, enough to almost pass. Frankly anybody back in his own dimension would have found it on par with quantum physics in the sheer complexity of the concepts. This would be even further confirmed when he began his study on Fuuinjutsu a few weeks later.

After day one of the academy was over Nazomishi made his way to the Hokage's office to see what he had decided to do with Sauske. In the end Nazomishi had already decided on what he would do if Sarutobi declined. Sure it could get him in deep trouble but he knew something had to be done…and soon.

Arriving at the tower and being greeted by the receptionist Nazomishi was quickly admitted into the office where Sarutobi was smoking his pipe and very glad he didn't have to go into the hospital very much. He simply couldn't stand hospitals because of their no smoking policy. The past few days had been exceedingly cumbersome for him because of the unnatural number of trips he had to make to that god forsaken place.

"Hello Nazomishi san, have you thought over what you think we should do?" Sarutobi inquired. Over the past day he had given the child's plight a great deal of consideration and had found a degree of interest in these caravan children. Something was defiantly up with them, certainly not sinister, but odd. It was strange the things you could pick up on after the years of experience he had. Sometimes it was difficult to tell specifics but it was quite easy to get a general idea of people, something he had overlooked from being too close to Orochimaru.

"I have Hokage sama, my opinion remains firm with what I stated before. I will gladly leave out anything you wish when we explain, that is assuming we do explain things to him."

"Indeed we will. I consulted with the Yamanakas on parts of the matter and have decided to let you explain things. Perhaps he will take things better from someone his own age. With me at the sidelines to confirm the information of course, that should give him plenty of reason to believe everything properly." Nazomishi nodded, glad the Hokage agreed with him. If there was one thing he had learned in the last dimension it was that manipulation was an essential skill when it came to altering events. Foe and ally alike can throw fate out of balance with too much variance from a set path.

"Hokage sama?" A moment of silence had begun with Nazomishi contemplating how well maters were evolving in this world. Sarutobi looked at him inquisitively wondering what hit was he could be thinking about when Nazomishi spoke up again.

"Yes Nazomishi what is it?"

"I have a request."

"Go ahead."

"We are a few months behind at the academy and I was wondering if you could have a shadow clone help us with our studies. Our seals are way behind and everything just seems far too complicated."

"You want me to take you as apprentices?" _'What does he know of shadow clones? Sure I mentioned it the other day but there's no way he could know what those are…could he? An apprenticeship with outsiders wouldn't set too well with the council that's for certain.'_

"That would be magnificent after today's class I am very excited about becoming a shinobi but feel that it will be difficult to catch up at this rate. Aoshi didn't really show it but he was utterly clueless." The Hokage chuckled at the boy and how serious they seemed to be. _'Well at least he's eager to learn.'_

"Gladly, anything to help out a new generation, although an apprenticeship would be a little advanced for one your age, perhaps after you graduate. One question though, how did you know a shadow clone could do that?"

"You said that you were one the other day… I realize it's a bit of an advanced Jutsu but once we get the basics down better do you think you could teach it to us? It would be very helpful with school."

"I'm not going to teach you such a jutsu just so you can skip school." It was the same answer he had practiced over and over again. Of all the jutsu he could possibly teach anybody, it was the one students asked for the most, though it was usually the lazy fourth year students looking for a way out of class.

"No no no no no no no no no, I mean so I could send some to the library to read up on stuff there while I train. Frankly it would be boring here for someone my age if it went for school. What am I going to do stair at a wall?"

"Oh, well anyway it's a forbidden jutsu and you would have to show your worthiness for me to teach it to you. It is a very dangerous jutsu with a major drawback."

"Oh well, at any rate I think you should at least teach Naruto before he graduates."

"And why is that?" This one truly had Sarutobi stumped, sure he could understand a kid asking for a powerful jutsu but asking to teach another student?

"Have you taken a look at his chakra levels? I would be surprised if he could pull off any of the academy jutsu by the end. There's just so much of it any level of control over academy level jutsu should be impossible from what I read in the books today.

"Shingan?"

"Yea, His aura is the largest I've seen and by the looks of it he probably has Jounnin level reserves right now. According to the books, the larger your chakra reserves the harder it is to control jutsu. The way I see it, him learning academy jutsu is going to be like channeling a dam though a creek. Either he learns Jounnin level chakra control or a way to let the dam flow without holding it back." Well that was certainly surprising most shinobi were hard pressed to understand that concept till they were chuunin. Not that anybody really needed to know. It's not like its exactly normal people to have extreme chakra levels, especially children.

"You really have been studying, good for you. Tell you what, I will teach it to both of you in your last year if you help him understand the basics better. Ok?"

"Deal."_ 'Damn, oh well at least it's something. I guess I'll just have to bribe an idiot Jounin. I wonder where I could find Ebisu? He should be easy enough to manipulate. At least Naruto will get it and we won't have to deal with Mizuki's idiocy.'_

"Now, I believe its time to find Sauske."

"Lets get Naruto too"

"Why do you say that?" Sarutobi smiled figuring that Nazomishi anticipated the same thing he did.

"If Sauske is going to know Naruto's secret wouldn't it be better for Naruto to have the secret in the first place?"

"My sentiments exactly." Sarutobi walked outside his office and called for two Anbu who showed up with much haste.

"I need one of you to escort Naruto Uzumaki and the other to escort Sauske Uchiha to training ground ten. You will then guard the perimeter and protect anything said in our meeting. Everything you see and hear there will be considered an S-class secret. Move out."

They silently left as the old man and Nazomishi slowly made their way to the training ground where Sarutobi quickly placed a sound barrier over the area to ensure everything they said would remain amongst themselves. Both Naruto and Sasuke arrived at about the same time and seemed to have been arguing on the way.

"Alright old man what do you what and what are the dobe and the noob doing here." To say Sasuke was a little ticked off was an understatement, he had been pulled from his personal training and had to tag along with the Dobe for some unknown reason. As far as he knew anything to do with the blond haired idiot couldn't possibly be anything important enough to drag him away from his training. Naruto's obnoxious voice soon rang out above Sasuke's with his own…annoying… question.

"Oy Jiji! What's with the Anbu bringing me here, he took me away from my sweet, sweet ramen! Believe it! …huh… hey what's he doing here!" Nazomishi and Sarutobi sighed knowing this was going to be a long, long day.

"We are here because what we are going to explain is a secret concerning both of you. Now you are both young and this is not something I would normally trust with anyone but myself but I'm afraid thanks to Nazomishi here I am forced to reveal these to you before we all end up in deep trouble. I am considering everything said here an S class secret, No one here is permitted to tell anyone else got it?" Sarutobi looked around looking for signs of acceptance when Sasuke spoke up in an impartial tone.

"What could possibly be so important and need the dobe's knowledge of it."

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Shut up! Now you two are going to listen to Nazomishi explain everything because he is the one who tied everything together and discovered a few things which force your knowledge, so sit down and listen." They did as they were told as Nazomishi stood, clearing his throat before beginning."

"Ok where to start. Ah there we go. For starters the reason I am here is I have a bloodline permitting me to read minds. Now as both of you know Sauske's family was just murdered by his brother. There are some things you and most of Konoha for that matter are completely clueless about." Of all the limited number of reactions this could have gotten out of Sasuke he actually managed to raise an eyebrow. That was good at least he was interested. It certainly explained the strange air the kid had around him in class earlier. _'Mind reader huh, this should be interesting.'_

"And what exactly is that?" Sasuke asked, having completed his thoughts of interest.

"Itachi's purpose." Nazomishi stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes for effect.

"I know his purpose, he wanted to test his fucking power on me!"

"Wrong… that was his cover story. Tell me do you remember another man standing behind Itachi when you saw him. A man with a blazing Sharingan looking in through a window."

"How...how did you know that?" Even Sasuke dident remember till that moment when a momentary flashback revealed the scene to him. It was a frightening moment he wished he would never have to see again.

"Mind reader remember? Anyway that man is the real reason that _Itachi_ killed your family."

"Who is he?" Perhaps this meeting was important, if someone else was in league with Itachi he defiantly wanted to kill him too. Though what the dobe had to do with any of this remained to be seen.

"Uchiha Madara, we don't know how he is alive but he is very much so. And Naruto since you clearly don't know who he is. Madara is the man who fought the first Hokage when not long after village. They founded this village and Madara betrayed the village when the first gained his title as leader of the village. "

"So Itachi was fallowing his orders, I'll kill them!" Nazomishi shook his finger and his head in sequence drawing a dumbfounded and confused look from Sasuke.

"Yes and no. Your family had a secret which you were unaware of. Itachi killed your family to avert a civil war."

"Wha, what are you talking about it was MY FAMILY!"

"Your father was leading a rebellion against Konoha. Itachi did not agree with it and alerted the Hokage. Unfortunately the only option was to destroy the clan before the entire village fell into ruins with everybody both Uchiha and otherwise devastated down to the last man. Itachi however was incapable of doing the deed on his own and knew of another who apparently contacted him with a plan to destroy both the Uchihas and Konoha. The man who was betrayed by both and shunned as a traitor."

Their jaws were a gape at the information and the intriguing story. Could Itachi have really done this for peace? They both looked at the Hokage for confirmation only for him to give a nod in response.

"As a result they struck a deal, Itachi would join an organization Madara was creating and Madara would get his revenge on the Uchiha clan. In return they would spare Konoha and avert war. Itachi spared only you." Sauske's eyes widened in horror as he screamed.

"Spared me, SPARED ME! That bastard made me suffer for three days in a genjutsu watching my family die over and over and over again! You call that mercy!"

"Sit down Sauske and let him finish! There is more." Sarutobi flared his killer intent forcing Sasuke to the ground, shaking him loose from his thoughts.

"From what I could tell in your own mind Itachi was getting ready to leave when you showed up. He was shocked when you did and from what he told the Hokage before he left he was truly sorry for what happened next. Madara expected him to end you then and there. Madara made him use that genjutsu on you and watched you suffer the entire time.

That is why Itachi told you to hate him. He said those things because he was disgusted with himself for what he had done even if he had no choice. He wants you to hate him now, he wants you to kill him, gain power and defeat Madara."

"He…he… did that for me…" Sauske was in complete and utter shock at the information. For the past few days he had thought of nothing but killing his brother but now that had been completely turned on its head.

"Things progressed even further, before meeting up with Madara once again. Itachi went to Sarutobi here and asked him to maintain his secret, and make sure you grew to be powerful enough to kill him. Here is where things get really hairy. Itachi is Sarutobi's spy in Madara's organization. His job from Sarutobi is to protect Naruto from them."

"Me? But why me why would they want me?" Sarutobi then spoke up talking to both of them.

"Sauske you should listen to this because Naruto here is one with a past far worse than you could imagine. From the day he was born he has been hated beaten and scorned by the village for something he has no control over. As of yet the beatings he has suffered has recently passed eight hundred." Sauske's tears stopped instantly at the horrific number as he looked into Saurtobi's eyes frightened that anything that brutal could ever occur, looking into the old man's eyes as if all truth were held within.

"Why would anybody want to beat him? Sure he's a dobe but why?" Naruto was wincing in pain remembering all the beatings of the past years.

"Naruto I had promised your father that I would protect you and that is something the council has regrettably barred me from doing. I also promised him that I would keep this a secret from you until you were a chuunin so you could grow up with a halfway normal life but I'm afraid the time for this has long passed."

"What are you talking about, you knew my father? I thought I was an orphan from the Kyuubi attack." Naruto was starting to be angry but was overwhelmed by the will to discover the truth.

"You are Naruto, what Sarutobi means is this. You are what is known as a Jinchuuriki, A gate guardian holding back an unspeakable evil capable of destroying our entire world." Sauske's face went white as a ghost as he realized what Nazomishi meant. There was only one creature in the world with enough power to do such a thing. It didn't take much to draw the conclusion after considering the year they were born in.

"The Kyuubi attack is something falsely written down in history books. In reality none of the nine Demon lords can be killed. In fact no demon can be 'killed', they will simply go back to hell and break out again to continue their rampage. Lesser demons find it more difficult to enter this realm. So to protect this world your father regrettably used a jutsu calling upon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi and its power into your body as a living jail for the creature." Nazomishi noticed Sauske's utterly pale face as well as Naruto's angered and shocked expression.

"Both of you, remember this Naruto's father, the Yondaime was a master of seals and constructed the seal to be the most powerful in existence. Naruto and the Kyuubi are two separate beings, the same as a jail is different from the criminals it holds. As for why your father didn't want you to know of your lineage. He didn't want it to go to your head like the Uchiha's let their eyes go to theirs." Sauske turned away slightly blushing in embarrassment at the truth in the statement. Well at least enough to bring some color back to his face.

"So they want Naruto to free the demon?" It was the only thing Sasuke could come with. There wasn't much else anyone could do with something so powerful.

"No, they plan to use the Sharingan's secret power to control the demons to do their bidding. With the power of all Nine bijuu they will have an unstoppable force with their eyes as the leashes. Nine all powerful demons with the obedience of a well trained dog. This is why Sarutobi wanted to tell you both this. Sauske you may have had a horrible experience thanks to your brother and Madara but Naruto has lived every day with beatings and suffering."

"And now I must ask you Sauske, will you fallow the path of your brother and protect this village, will you become the friend, the rival, and the guardian of our real greatest hero?"

"You want the stick up his ass Uchiha to be my Friend! Oh come on old man he hates my guts."

"Hey it's not like you could protect yourself dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme!"

"You see you are already rivals whether you realize it or not." Sarutobi said placing his hands in between the brawling boys to keep them from slugging each other out.

Things went on and on with questions and explanations all the way till sundown. They certainly had a lot to think about but for Sauske the event had lifted a great weight off his mind. He still wanted to kick his brother's ass for going all emo because of a necessary evil but he no longer held the burden of becoming an avenger.

Nazomishi was thinking to himself after the day was complete and he finally met up with his friends at their apartments, which were oddly located, a floor below Naruto's in the same building.

"So how did it go?" Rei asked as Nazomishi walked through the door into a room where Rei and Aoshi were studying.

"Hook line and sinker. The Uchiha is more weak-minded than I thought. I will have to remedy that but for now it has played well into our plans. I will let things develop a bit more between them before making another move.

"So what is out next objective?"

"Now we focus on the academy and developing ourselves. Not much significant occurs until our class becomes Genin. So for now we befriend Naruto and Sauske. Sarutobi wants me to assist Naruto with his studies. If I succeed I will obtain a jutsu which will greatly enhance our ability to understand this world and its jutsu."

"Sweet what kind of Jutsu is it, something to read books really fast or something?" Rei stated with enthusiasm hoping she would be able to read more than ever before. She had an undying affection for books of all kinds.

"More or less, the Shadow clone jutsu lets you make solid clones. They cost a lot of chakra to make but in the end when they are dispelled anything they learn will return to the user. Great for learning jutsu and practicing form. Imagine learning all the tricks to a jutsu in a few hours instead of a few months, then gaining the training experience of a hundred days in one."

"Damn…" Aoshi was about to sit down and collapsed into the couch after hearing that one.

"You can say that again Aoshi." Rei slapped him on the head and Nazomishi grabbed her other arm beginning to drag her over to the bed where he pulled out their books laying them along the bed. "For now I suggest we get the homework done if we are going to have a chance at passing this year. You coming Aoshi?"

"No, we have company." Nazomishi closed his eyes and concentrated on the persons to evaluate their presence before stating who it was.

"…Yes… open the door its Naruto and Sauske."

"Who?"

"The boys I told you about."

"I see." Aoshi smiled and went to open the door. "Come on in you are more than welcome here." Aoshi greeted them happily and motioned his arm directing them in.

"Did you come to study?"

"The dobe wanted to know a few things about his heritage, and I have a few questions of my own." Naruto was instantly fascinated by the decoration of the room. The walls were absolutely covered with weapons of all shapes and sizes, including numerous Katanas and strange variations.

"Oh sweet! You have swords, can I have one?" The blond looked on with wide eyes, praying he could possibly have one of the shiny objects.

"Sorry Naruto these swords are precious to us, but I would be happy to make you one once I obtain some materials." Naruto started jumping up and down in excitement at the possibility of having a real sword. As for Sauske he simply looked dumbfounded that some people they had just met would be willing to make them swords.

"They won't be cheap will they?" Sauske said skeptically expecting a very high price. Even his brother wouldn't buy him one saying they were too dangerous and expensive. At this thought Naruto hung his head knowing the price would be well out of his range, that and they would probably do like the rest of the shops in Konoha and sell them to him at double the normal price…or worse…

"Not to worry Sauske, after all that's happened with you two I would be more than happy to make them for free. Honestly it's a bit of a hobby of mine."

"What is with you, you're no older than us and just met us the other day, why would you do something like this for us. You don't have to pity us!" Nazomishi blinked not sure of how to react to the outburst. After a moment of thought he chuckled a bit and answered the boy.

"I assure you it is not pity. You see we have been on the run with the caravan for a long time and all of our old friends have gone their separate ways. You two seem to have more potential as friends and rivals as any I've ever seen. Is it so wrong to be kind to potential friends and allies?" Completely unaware he was interrupting their conversation Naruto spoke up in his usual brash manner.

"OH yea Sauske you forgot, the Hokage sent us to tell them about our new teacher!"

"New teachers? Intriguing, what did he say." Rei said from the couch.

"Yea after everything that happened earlier he decided to give us some after school training with some Anbu."

"Heh yea, apparently the guy he's getting us is supposed to be good. I don't know why he trusts you so much already but for us to get a privilege like this is unheard of."

"Wow, Nazo you really did a good job talking to him didn't you!" Rei ran over and tackled Nazo to the ground as he tried to struggle free. Sauske shrugged it off and Naruto simply stared wondering why she just tackled him.

"Uh Rei could you get off, we kind of have a lot more to discuss."

"Oh sorry, so what is it you wanted to know Naruto?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew more about my dad, Saru Jiji said he could only tell me so much." Nazomishi looked to the ground knowing he couldn't say too much without blowing his cover.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I only know what I was able to read from your mind and Sarutobi's. What I was able to receive from Sarutobi doesn't go far beyond the extreme basics. Although I do know who your godfather is."

"My Godfather? Oh sweet I have a godfather… or… wait, what's a godfather."

"The man who would have taken over as your father had the council not barred Sarutobi from making it official after your father's death."

"Oh come on tell me, tell me, who is it! I cant stand it the suspense is killing me."

"On one condition…" Nazomishi had found the perfect opportunity to eliminate the walking target.

"You come with us tomorrow and get some clothes that aren't orange. As a ninja you will be a walking target if you keep that abomination of a piece of clothing."

"But, it's the only thing I can buy, everything else…"

"Look dobe if the stores wont sell to you I'll make sure they learn not to anger an Uchiha." Nazomishi smirked on the inside realizing he had just killed two birds with one stone. These kids were far too weak-minded. It was far too easy when he didn't even need to use any mind tricks. "I will do anything to get you out of that …uuh I don't even know what to call that shit you wear."

"Heh thanks teme." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while thanking the Uchiha.

"No problem dobe." Sweat dropped from both Rei and Aoshi wondering what the hell was with these two. Could they possible become as powerful as Nazomishi said they would? And what was with those nicknames? Looser and bastard were defiantly not your normal nicknames.

"Good now that, that is settled what is it you wanted to know Sauske?"

"Did the council take these stupid actions with or without knowing of Naruto's lineage."

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer."

"Then what do you know!"

"I know what I told you at that training ground today. I'm a mind reader not a prophet. If it makes you feel any better I will take a peak at their minds to find out but right now I know nothing."

"Heh figures, oh well do you know how to use those swords?"

"To an extent, I took some family scrolls and am learning them right now." _'Can't let them find out too much._

"Good, when you know enough to teach us I want you to."

"And what If I want to keep it a secret?"

"Then I will accuse you of cheating on the next test with your mind reading." Nazomishi smirked. _'He may be weak-minded but his intelligence is unquestionable.'_

"Perhaps one day."

The conversation like the others Nazomishi had been involved in lately drew lengthy and went on for hours. Nazomishi's plans had gone on without a flaw. Or they would have had he not forgotten about a little pact he made with Rei.

Later that night after Naruto and Sauske had left Nazomishi was confronted by Rei before he could leave to his own apartment. She came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn questioning what it was she needed.

"Yes?" He was still in a very serious mood from the past few days and little did he know that was the very thing that had him in a deep load of shit.

"Nazo, what did I tell you about being serious when you don't need to be?" She had an evil grin on her face as he cracked her knuckles. When Nazomishi completed a full turn he let out an "Oro?" before being punched out the door into the opposing wall imbedding himself in his own door.

"Don't let it happen again dear. You know I don't like it when your not yourself." Rei then smiled and tilted her head before making victory sign with her fingers. This was the fourth time this had happened since she set this rule upon him. It was a rule which he regrettably forgot more often than he wanted to.

The next day they would find Naruto what was much to the dismay of Nazomishi a set of clothing eerily similar to Goku's from Dragon ball Z only black and blue like Vegito's. The main difference was a black undershirt instead of an orange one. Nazomishi's eyes were twitching with irony for several hours.


	11. The promise delivered

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 11**

**The Promise delivered**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**---Sarutobi's office---**

"Hatake Kakashi, I have an extended A-rank training mission for you."

"A training mission? I must say they must be rather special if you want me to train them." Kakashi eye smiled beneath his dog mask as he removed it and covered his eye with his head protector.

"Your mission is not that simple, they show an abnormal interest in jutsu among other things." He pulled a scroll out of his desk and slid it over to Hatake. "This is filled with everything you are to teach them over the next few years years. You are to return one week before the genin exams. As for your real secondary mission, just keep an eye on them, there is something strange about them and I wish to make sure they are not spies…or worse."

"I don't mean to question your judgment but why would you send me to train potential spies?"

"Because if they are you are the only one I trust enough to kill them. Be careful because they are mind readers so I want you to seal this information as deep into your mind as possible so it will only immerge if you discover something dealing with it."

"Ok so who are these students of mine?"

"Academy students Nazomishi, Rei and Aoshi. They are currently in class, retrieve and give them till tomorrow at eight to meet you at the southern gate."

"Hmm, I had figured you would have sent the Uchiha and his new friend Uzumaki. But considering the purpose of the mission I believe understand." Once again he smiled beneath his mask as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his signature orange book.

"Good, do not be late. I believe they are far more powerful than they let on. As for those two I intend on training them personally as soon as I'm done with this infernal paperwork the counsel has dumped in my lap. At any rate those three have expressed interest in both the Uchiha and Uzumaki. If they end up a threat my students will need as much ability as they can muster." Kakashi sighed and closed his book with one hand before speaking again.

"Wagata." He then formed a seal and poofed out of the room.

"Kami I hope those kids are who they say they are."

**---A few moments later in the academy---**

Kakashi opened the door to the room where Nazomishi and the others were learning about more special hand seals.

"Kakashi san? Can we help you with something?" Iruka knew something had to be up for Sharingan Kakashi to show up out of Anbu uniform.

"Gomen but I have something to inform a few of your students on." Kakashi scratched his head looking around to find his targets.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sauske after class you are to report to the Hokage for private training." Their jaws dropped, they thought he was sending an Anbu but PRIVATE training, this was beyond their wildest dreams.

"Training from the old man SWEET!"

"Naruto show the Hokage some respect. And what do you mean private training they are just academy students. He dient even teach the Sannin till they were assigned to him as gennin."

"Orders are orders. Also Nazomishi, Rei, and Aoshi you are coming with me for private training until the genin exams." The jaws of the entire class including the fan girls stopped the chatter and hit the floor like bricks. "You are dismissed from class and have till tomorrow to gather your things. Meet me at the south gate at eight AM"

The trio had the same thought in their minds. _'Training mission?' _But Nazomishi's thoughts went much further. _'Why lazy ass Kakashi?' _As for Iruka he was utterly stumped. This event was unheard of. Private training for academy students, and from one of the best Jounnin in the village and the Hokage himself? What the hell was going on?

"Well I guess we will see you all in a few years…"

"Heh, it looks like I got the better deal" Sauske smirked at his new friends and rivals.

"I wouldn't think so, your stuck with 'the dobe.' Aoshi stated with a smirk earning a blink from Nazomishi and Rei. The first division of the Zate had defiantly become a strange group too bad they hadn't gotten the stick out of Wolverine's ass yet.

"Hey who are you calling a dobe!

'_I'm so glad I'm not stuck with them.'_

'_heheh, he doesn't have a clue.'_

"Alright settle, down settle, down you three need to get ready to go."

"Oy Kakashi san would you mind accompanying us to the library real quick?"

"The library why would you want to go there, I already have a scroll of things to teach you."

"There are a few books we were going to read anyway and wanted to bring them along."

"You want to use my training mission account." Kakashi sighed mentally wondering how they knew about the things. "Fine but only ten books a piece I don't want you running up my library bill."

"Thanks sensei" All four of them quickly left to the Shinobi library where Nazomishi, Rei, and Aoshi all picked up scrolls on Fuuinjutsu, various fighting styles and some elemental jutsu relating to themselves. Nazomishi was especially interested in storage seals.

After talking with Aoshi later that day Aoshi decided that the ability to seal his swords and summon them at a moment's notice would prove invaluable. Nazomishi's thoughts turned him back to his teenage years when he was watching anime and dreaming up fantasy fighting styles. One of which consisted in mastering countless weapons and being able to drop one and summon another at a moment's notice.

Rei mostly focused on fire jutsu scrolls hoping to hone her pyrokinesis. One scroll she had found a few days earlier consisted of a fighting style which acted as a double edged swords to most. A style which would set the user on fire and use chakra to control the fire through a dance like form. More or less a pyroclastic Taijutsu form. The thought frightened Aoshi when he pictured the girl dancing around covered in flames burning her opponents to a crisp. Normal not flaming Rei was bad enough to make most men cry when angry.

When all was said and done they met up at the selected time armed to the teeth with their Lightsabers hidden under their thick layers of clothing. The group had decided to let Kakashi in on a major piece of information early that morning. Although they also decided to wait till they were out of range for Anbu to overhear their conversation.

For purposes of speed Kakashi asked for them to seal their weapons aside from a single blade for them to keep at their sides. As asked they complied willingly all figuring it would make their conversation with him a little less stressful.

They continued their travels for two days unhindered, working on basics like hand seals and verbal studies and lectures from Kakashi on their long walk. On the third day they stopped on the outskirts of a large forest when Kakashi explained that they were going to a special mountain where his sensei the Fourth Hokage trained him and his group as genin. Everyone including Nazomishi wondered why they would be taken to such a place but figured _'Hey at least the training will be great.'_

The mountain was massive and covered with trees. It was covered with flowing springs and rivers as well as waterfalls, truly a place worth seeing but hidden from everyone without connections to the extinct Namikaze clan.

Arriving at their final destination they saw a large Shinto shrine like structure poking out of the trees. Although deserted, it looked mysteriously well cared for. An anomaly Kakashi explained as the result of Minato's extraordinary relationship with his summons. It didn't take long to realize that frogs were everywhere caring for the grounds.

**---With Sarutobi earlier that day---**

"Oy old man! Where have you been Kakashi told us about you training us but you haven't showed up once!" Sauske stood silently through Naruto's r/amblings knowing it was just plain stupid to yell at a Kage thought in all reality he agreed with every word.

"KAKASHI!!!!!" both boys went totally silent as their faces turned white at the killing intent the powerful old man was emitting.

Miles and miles away Kakashi sneezed just before a hearing a feint sound of Sarutobi screaming drawing a slight but unnoticeable smirk under his mask.

**---Mountain top outdoor dojo---**

"Well then now that were here I think its about time to discover your real fighting abilities so I know where to start." Kakashi pulled out his book an leaned against a tree.

"Before you do that Kakashi dono I believe Nazomishi has some explaining to do." Aoshi stated from the blue hair's side.

"Explaining? Very well continue." _'Sarutobi Sama was right, they are strange.'_

"First off drop the book Kakashi dono I want you intent on what I'm telling you. We already know the Hokage's orders to spy on us and see what our intentions are so were going to come right out and say it." Kakashi blinked a few times before closing his book with a hint of sadness. Apparently it was just getting good.

"Very well you have my full undivided attention." Kakashi sighed. '_Well this saves me some time but I wonder why they would be so calm about something so serious. And why the dono all of a sudden?'_

"To answer your mental question Kakashi dono the reason we are so calm is even though you are an Anbu there is no way you can take on three Jedi Masters. As for the dono, you may be a teacher but in essence we are teachers ourselves."

"…Uh I'm afraid you lost me at Jedi Masters."_ 'If these kids are playing some kind of trick on me…'_

"You are familiar with time space jutsu correct?" _'Well that was interesting, I didn't know the academy even taught that as a type of jutsu.'_

"Yes my sensei's most famous jutsu was one."

"I know, the Hiraishin no jutsu. Well the best way to explain things would be like this. We are not seven but approaching three hundred and our appearance is the result of a machine functioning in many ways like a time space jutsu." Kakashi blinked several times. This was definitely…

"Different than you were expecting eh Kakashi dono? If it's proof you want we will gladly demonstrate " Nazomishi nodded to Aoshi as Aoshi raised his hand using the force to lift Kakashi into the air only for him to poof into a log and the real Kakashi to show up behind them slashing a kunai at Aoshi's neck.

Aoshi stood there as Kakashi was suddenly frozen in mid air, kunai extended but also frozen in place. "What are you!" Kakashi exclaimed incapable of moving either arm to uncover his Sharingan eye.

"We Kakashi dono are friends and will gladly let you down if you let us finish…You see Kakashi we could easily kill you at any time but is for everyone's best interest that you live."

"…Fine…" Kakashi sighed and the grip weakened and set him down slowly as he dropped his kunai. "Would you at least mind explaining what on earth a Jedi is?"

"Gladly, they are an organization from dimension we visited previously. Rei here is from that dimension. We have the ability to tap into a force known only as 'The Force' which in may ways is similar to this dimension's Nature energy. That is the real way we read your mind coupled with our Shingan developed over years of battle. We are capable of manipulating the minds of the weak minded as well as generating lightning with the force and draining life force from enemies. These only scratch the surface of our abilities.

"What is your purpose here, and why would you create such a story? You must admit it is rather cliché. The whole caravan thing. That is if you really mean what you are saying"

"Our purpose is rather simple really, use my knowledge of this world's future to improve it while magnifying our power before moving on to the next dimension and repeating. When we leave roughly a lifetime from now we intend on bringing any Shinobi who wish to join our cause with us."

"Isn't that rather pointless? To gain power so you can go to another world to gain power?"

"Only because you don't know the whole story. You see my dimension was basically destroyed by war. I am traveling thanks to a last ditch effort at time travel. Aoshi and his friends being here was an experiment to see if I could bring people with me. Since then we have formed an Organization called the Zate, with the intention of improving the fate of the dimensions we enter.

We only take with us the warriors who have lived out their lives or wish to stay with their families if they are coming with us."

"Who is it you intend to take with you this time, the Uchiha? The Uzumaki?"

"As of yet it is too early to say but I am hoping for you, Naruto Sauske, Jiraiya and various others." This was defiantly interesting, either a ridiculously elaborate story made up for absolutely no reason or a frightening concept. The likelihood that they were messing with him was slim. Seriously, what mind readers would create such a story for the hell of it? Then these powers were amazing. How could they not be telling the truth.

"Why have you come to Konoha?"

"Well you see that is a combination of chance and intention. You see in my dimension the events of this realm were on a television show called 'Naruto.'" Kakashi sweet dropped at the ramifications should Naruto ever catch wind of this true or not.

"You expect me to believe you know the future because of a show?" All three nodded.

"I didn't believe it at first myself but here I am." Aoshi commented.

"Alright then who is the first genin team I trained?"

"None until Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura." Kakashi's eye went wide as he thought of his comment the other day.

"Who dies when?"

"Sarutobi dies during their first Chuunin exam fighting off Orochimaru and the armies of Oto. Asuma dies at the hands of an Akatsuki, the organization Itachi joined at Sarutobi's spy. Jiraiya dies at the hands of Pein. No not pain, Pein a former student of his who happens to currently 'lead' Akatsuki while Madara pulls the strings." He raised his fingers like quotation marks for emphasis round lead. "In all reality Pein does not exist but is actually a series of six bodies controlled by a man named Nagato. Each body has a separate power, one of which is used to destroy Konoha in a massive explosion."

"…ok that shits too messed up to make up." Kakashi's eyes were narrow and serious till Nazomishi stopped. This was becoming quite serious.

"Want anything else?"

"Alright humor me who is the next Hokage? Naruto?" Kakashi was nearly in tears from laughing at the thought.

"The fifth is Tsunade." Nazomishi said flatly

"Alright I don't see any reason for you to be lying but why would you keep this secret from the Hokage if its this important?"

"Despite his best intentions we cannot risk altering the flow of major events. Otherwise my foreknowledge is meaningless."

"So you want to change the victors in battles but keep the battles the same?"

"Exactly. I am afraid that we must ask you to hide this information from the Hokage for the time being. "

"I…"

"Look if you want more proof of our intentions we would be glad to give it to you but frankly we need to learn jutsu and sealing. We may be powerful but it is not enough to survive the wars of this world. Especially the ones we will fight."

"Or we can play hardball and burn your porn collection Nazo told us about." Rei said with a sadistic smile.

"Ok ok fine I just need to know where you stand with jutsu." Kakashi waved his hands in defense praying they wouldn't burn his precious collection.

"We get the hand seals but don't have a clue with forming or molding chakra in the least." Aoshi stated shocking both Nazomishi and Rei that he would state it so bluntly. This was Aoshi and was against his pride to do such a thing.

"Well then I guess it's time for some exercises isn't it."

The next months went well for the group especially once Kakashi finally caved in and taught them the Kage Bushin. Apparently their chakra reserves were decently large for their childlike bodies but still nowhere near the godlike reserves Naruto boasted. Each were currently conferrable creating ten or so before starting to feel any real strain from the jutsu.

As they trained the half clones would read up on seals and jutsu while the other half practiced and trained. Kakashi was defiantly surprised at their resilience but figured things were strange enough with them so why not. Kids or no kids these would prove to be powerful allies.

Rei worked largely with the fighting style she found in the library, developing it with her pyrokinesis. Her 'secondary kekkei genkai' proved to enhance her abilities with fire far beyond that of normal shinobi. The fire jutsu she learned could be manipulated and magnified at her will.

Aoshi on the other hand had little knowledge of ice and could only find a few books on basic ice manipulation. He worked with his ability forging ice needles as well as extra swords. The defensive walls he could generate brought a smirk to his face when thinking of the many objects he could stop with it. Sadly for him he was mostly left to designing his own attacks with it until he could find this Haku person Nazomishi talked about.

Nazomishi found his power to be the least powerful but the most interesting of the three. Well least powerful as far as raw power goes. His ability was the absorption and manipulation of metal. He could alter the state and form of metals as well as the density. For him this meant he could create any weapon he wanted at a moment's notice. It also meant he could master a tail weapon like Sasori's without the use of chakra strings. He was more than happy with this ability. The defense added from adding metal into his body helped greatly by breaking previous physical limits. He laced his muscles and bones with a newly developed metal of his own creation. The metal was easy to manipulate but strong. Sadly he had neither the power nor the resources to utilize anything remotely as powerful as adamantium like wolverine. He had to maintain this metal in a weaker form about as strong as a low grade stainless steel to move properly while he could harden it to significantly tougher standards in a few seconds.

All three of them however had gained a mysterious healing rate which sealed off wounds to fend off deadly damage. With it being nowhere remotely near the phenomenal healing rate of a Jinchuuriki they all agreed that this ability wouldn't make them careless. All these healing rates seemed to revolve around their bloodlines. Nazomishi's wounds naturally filled up with metal and began regenerating properly over time. Rei would regenerate in fire cauterizing wounds instantly to prevent bleeding while, as she would figure out by accident, fully growing back missing fingers over the course of a few days. Aoshi's was similar to Nazomishi's in filling up any wound with ice and slowly healing it over time.

Part of an agreement they came to with Kakashi was that they would not use their force powers as long as they trained with him. They were happy to comply considering they were already well versed in it but could still meditate to maintain their connection with the force.

As for Naruto and Sauske, they were disappointed to find out Sarutobi still had a weeks worth of paperwork to complete before he would train them. Once he was done he left a shadow clone to sign the papers while he would train the soon to be prodigies.

The first week was spent teaching both the Kage Bushin largely for Naruto's sake. They then continued into tree climbing and water walking to increase chakra control. Learning their elemental affinities Sarutobi began on some basic jutsu for them. Some wind and lightning for Naruto. Then fire and lightning for Sauske. Both boys seemed oddly connected by lightning possibly explaining their chaotic friendship.

About a year into their training an interesting package arrived at the Hokage office with instructions for delivery to Naruto and Sauske. That afternoon they arrived for training to an intrigued Sarutobi.

"Oh there you are boys it seems I have a package for you" He smiled warmly seeing their faces light up at the thought of a present from Sarutobi Sensei.

"Thanks Jiji! Dattebayo!"

"What the dobe said, what did you get us?"

"I'm afraid I don't know this box arrived at my office with instructions for only you two to open it."

"Hey maybe its from Nazomishi and the others."

"Nah they are probably too busy with training to think about a dobe like you." Sauske smirked knowing Naruto was about to get riled up again. God he loved messing with the dobe.

"Teme!"

"Now boys who ever its from it's a gift and you should be thankful."

"Yea lets open it!"

They knelt down and each pulled out a kunai to begin cutting at the large box. When they opened it they saw two more boxes within.

"Oh hell no, no the stupid box in a box in a box shit."

"Box in a box shit? What are you talking about Sauske."

"You mean you've never seen this trick before?"

"I've never got a present before, well minus free ramen every once in a while." Sauske sighed and decided to explain it."

"Its where people get a really small gift and package it in all kinds of boxes so the receiver thinks its huge and awesome. Bastard Itachi…"

"Oh…Teme."

They continued opening it and after pulling out the two smaller boxes they turned them over and found inscriptions to each of them. Each took their own box and began to open it finding a specially made set of Katana. Naruto's had a hilt and sheath in embroidered like a red nine tailed fox.. While Sauske's set were very bland and unknown to him or anybody else they looked the exact same as the grass cutter Orochimaru would have made for him.

The blades were well forged and upon inspection by Sarutobi were determined to be the creations of a master sword smith. Upon request Sarutobi took one of Sauske's blades and took a slash at a nearby tree slicing it clean in two with an effortless motion. Both boys eyes bulged amazed at the power of the blade.

"Boys it seems you need a sword sensei as well. From now on weekends will be reserved for your training with Hayate Gekko when he is not on missions. You are forbidden from handling these blades until you gain a basic knowledge of Kenjutsu." Sarutobi's stance was firm, these blades were far too powerful for students to learn with.

"But Sarutobi Jiji!"

"NO BUTS NARUTO. These blades have been crafted by a skilled sword smith and until you learn how to handle one they are as dangerous to yourselves as they would be to your opponents ." Sarutobi's attention was then turned to Sauske who was pulling a note out of his box.

"Well I'll be damned Nazomishi made them." Sasuke was quite pleased that Nazomishi kept his promise. It was actually a little surprising, especially for them to be so well made.

"He what?" Naruto was simply dumbfounded having forgotten about that incident in the first place.

"Well before he left he did say it was a hobby of his. By the looks of it he's been working on them all year. He says these blades conduct thunder type chakra and channel it into a cutting blade. Hey Sensei what's Chidori?"

"A jutsu it seems Kakashi wants to teach you later, his personal assassination jutsu. Apparently Kakashi gave the boy a few pointers. But how did he know your affiliations?" _'Kakashi hasn't sent me anything about this. How is this possible?"_

"Oy Jiji! Mine says mine conducts wind chakra. And uh… Something about a restraining seal for the Kyuubi."

"Give me that…" Sarutobi studied the letter which described a seal Jiraiya helped them design when he stopped by a few weeks earlier. Apparently the sword was to assist in holding back the Kyuubi's power should any start to leak out. He didn't know why but he could tell they knew something Kakashi wasn't reporting.

"Alright boys for now you will train with these." He pulled out a scroll and looked down to a specific seal far down the line. When he drew blood on it he summoned two heavy Boken laced with some kind of metal making them weigh nearly twenty pounds each. "Both of you will summon five Kage Bushin while holding these. Practice this chop until I return." He demonstrated and left a Bushin himself to monitor their practicing.

It wasn't long till all five were doing weight training.


	12. Ino's Revelation

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 12**

**Ino's Revelation**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The academy was a stir with the excitement of nearly thirty potential genin. This was the day, the day all had been longing for since they entered the academy. The students filed into class like normal with a few interesting changes.

For some reason Naruto and Sasuke had come in with twin swords crossing on their backs. The most loyal fan girls knew they had been studying swordsmanship with Hayate Gekko for nearly six years but this was the first any of them had seen either of the boys with actual blades.

Another unusual occurrence was three strange kids who showed up. Most the students didn't recognize them, especially the students who failed from previous years and others who were not in the class for a select few days. The few that did remember recognized the blue kimono, the leather one, and the strange trench coat. Shikamaru however noticed a difference in them. The blue lover was wearing a mask similar to Kakashi's, the girl had a strange armguard that looked like a blade could be attached to it, and the trench coat kid was carrying what looked like a nodachi.

A lot had clearly changed over the past five and a half years. Sauske had changed out of his Uchiha shirt for gray shirt and a black leather trench coat with his arms bandaged and a strange strap around the bandages. (What can I say trench coats rock.) Two strait shirasaya worn crossed at his back but worn at the belt, both were black with a silver line drawn down the middle. On his back was a new Uchiha symbol. It was a golden phoenix rising from its own ashes. A creature rebirthed in its own destruction, it symbolized the tragic events his family had gone through. It symbolized how the Uchiha had been destroyed by their own power, consumed, unable to control the flame that was the Sharingan.

He had changed a lot thanks to Naruto, Sarutobi, and Hayate. Much of his arrogance and pride was still there in his personality but he no longer let it get in the way of his training or fights. The past six years had developed a brother like bond with Naruto and much the same as Naruto's father like bond with Sarutobi. The emo like brooding had vanished before it had begun much to the surprise and rejoicing of Nazomishi.

Naruto seemed a little more outlandish with some strange martial arts uniform. (Again like Vegito only with a black undershirt) With these strange red katana worn on his back His hair had been spiked more than normal and had been let grow out another few inches (more like Gohan's in ssj 1 form when he is in high school. Well in length anyway.)

Naruto's personality had grown thanks to being around Sasuke and the adults. His intelligence had grown significantly with the last Uchiha backing him up in school. The teachers who hated him and gave him pointless tests ended up being forced to give him the normal exams. With a renewed self-esteem Naruto ended up having average grades by his class's standards. His abilities with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu had grown to at least mid genin level and potentially Chuunin level as did Sasuke's. Sarutobi expected them to be ready to pass the Chuunin exams on the first try.

"Alright now that everyone is here its time to begin this year's genin exams." Iruka was very happy, this was the year most of his favorite students would most likely become genin. He was happy for them, slightly sad they would be leaving but happy that he was the one that got them where they are. He was in many aspects proud of this year's group.

"Hey Iruka Sensei what's with the strange guys? I haven't seen them here before, are they observing us?" One of the many no name participants of the class asked, wondering why anyone new would be there on their last day of class.

"No they joined this class in its first year but left on a training mission with Sharingan Kakashi."

"Hey I'm not that strange." Nazomishi looked around to see many people trying to figure out what's behind the mask. God he loved how masks made people want to know what was behind them. Of course knowing him so well Rei knew what he was thinking and smacked him on the back of the head. As far as Iruka's statement went a few people were surprised but most were utterly clueless as to who he was in the first place. Everybody else remembered that very random day.

"Alright everybody this exam will be used to determine whether or not you are capable of becoming genin. It's results will assist in determining weather you are cut out for being a ninja as well as the teams you will be placed on if you make the cut. The first part of this exam will be a written exam with the second part a Taijutsu test and the final portion a test of the basic Academy jutsu. " he began walking around placing the written portion on the student's desks.

As soon as Iruka signaled the class to begin their pencils went to work answering the various questions. Most were rather basic questions about being ninja with the more difficult questions consisting of short answer questions like "Describe the uses of a Kunai with respect to the daily life of a Shinobi?"

It was a long and tedious exam taking nearly two hours for most to complete. Shikamaru was of course the first to finish leaving himself with plenty of time to sleep. Sakura was the second to finish thanks to her intelligence regardless of the vast amount wasted on fangirlism. Or at least that's how Naruto and Sauske looked at it.

Once all pencils were down Iruka announced the beginning of the Taijutsu portion. For this section they all headed down the academy's dojo and Iruka began to explain the rules for this portion..

"The rules are as fallows. You will be paired up against one opponent and given a rating by a panel consisting of myself, Mizuki, and the Hokage. The point system has three points awardable by each judge, you must have a minimum of five points to pass this portion. You must demonstrate a Taijutsu or Kenjutsu form. Sword users are required to use boken. If you forfeit before adequate performance has been shown you fail. The match is over once a Judge calls an end to the match. If you intentionally continue after a match has been called you fail. The use of anything other than pure Taijutsu or Kenjutsu will result in failure. Any questions? No? good, begin. The first match will be Sakura vs Shikamaru"

The match was rather uneventful; Sakura was rather slow and lost with a kunai to the throat.

The trio were standing grouped together with Naruto and Sasuke.

"It seems you got my gift." Naruto smiled at his handiwork and loved the smiles on their faces when he noticed their reaction.

"Yea these are sweet, too bad the old man wouldn't give them to us till yesterday."

"Kept them as a graduation present?"

"Something like that." Sasuke grew a smirk and said "I hope to fight one of you, there's no way your style can defeat mine."

"We will see." Nazomishi himself smirked as Iruka mentioned the next match.

"Next match Aoshi Shinomori Vs Hinata Hyuuga"

Aoshi raised his hand and spoke immediately "one moment." He walked over to grab a set of Boken but pulled out a kunai and commenced in reducing the size of the katana size sticks to that of kodachi.

"Sorry but I feel un conferrable with normal katana, my weapons of choice are twin Kodachi." Iruka nodded and the fight continued.

Hinata fell into a gentle fist stance as Aoshi stood crossing his blades in front of himself. Both combatants leaped forward with Aoshi performing a cross slash at Hinata as she aimed under the attack focusing on an important tenketsu in the leg because his upper body was too well protected with his blades.

Aoshi was able to react quickly with his blades and smash her fingers away quickly and with little effort. He blocked the attack with the blade in his left hand and commenced in striking at her head diagonally with his right blade.

This attack was blocked much to the surprise of Aoshi with a gentle fist strike to the blade with her free hand smashing the boken to pieces. Aoshi jumped back and smiled.

"Very good but with a real blade that would have been a very foolish move. This will end with my next attack. You will not know my location even with your powerful eyes…Ryūsui no Ugoki."

Aoshi began running around Hinata picking up speed as she watched him through her Byakugan. After a few moments Aoshi had achieved such speed that he was virtually popping in and out of existence to those without any Doujutsu. To Hinata herself he was simply a blur between movement and movement and was becoming very confusing. As she thought about what to she felt a pain in the back of her neck as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Medic…." A medic went over and checked Hinata before carrying her off to the sidelines to rest. Iruka raised his score cards, Three for Aoshi and three for Hinata. Next was Mizuki, they read the same. The Hokage's also read the same. Both candidates did very well for genin hopefuls.

Next up was Nazomishi Mitsukoi vs Ino Yamanaka

Nazomishi walked onto the floor and bowed to Ino who stood there.

"This fight is for you Sasuke kun!" Ino was being her normal self, trying to impress Sasuke, blowing him a kiss as she entered the stage. Nazomishi had left his blades with Rei and neglected obtaining the boken saying it was unfair to use Kenjutsu against one without a blade.

" You ready to fight fangirl?" Nazomishi smirked behind his mask hoping to draw her into an actual fight. A vein grew in her forehead at the statement.

"Your just jealous your not as great at Sasuke!"

"Hmmm, I thought Sakura was suppose to be the one with the big forehead?" Ino's eyes widened in anger as she leaped forward throwing a punch at his face. Nazomishi was visibly smiling behind his mask as he smashed his left elbow into her punch causing Ino to scream at the immense pain in her wrist. Continuing with one fluid motion Nazomishi fallowed with raising knee to her chest throwing Ino through the air across the arena floor.

He stood waiting for her to stand from his attacks motioning for her to bring it with his left hand.

"Nazo is enjoying this way too much isn't he Aoshi?" Rei commented while maintaining her attention on the battle.

"No he just wants her to fight for herself and not to impress some boy."

"Still…" She felt the degree to which he was dominating the match was going a little overboard these were kids after all.

"So will you make a real effort to fight me or should I end this pathetic game."

"You! If Sasuke were fighting you would have lost already."

"Perhaps, but this is a fight between you and me. In the world of Shinobi there is nothing but the opposing sides and until the battle is over anything outside of the match is insignificant. So are you going to fight me or continue daydreaming that a knight in shining armor is going to fight all your fights for you."

"I…" She was stunned, no one had ever dared to say something like that to her before. And yet… he was right. Was she going to be a Shinobi or was she going to sit and be a helpless maiden.

"Fine!" Ino screamed as she stood up and began to charge throwing a kick to his neck. Nazomishi didn't budge even as the kick hit square on target.

"Huh?" Ino thought as she looked on in shock at how little damage that move did._'That's impossible, my kick hit him right in the neck. He should be on the floor right now!'_

"Now that's more like it." He muttered as he grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. Nazomishi walked forward a few steps yanking his head from side to side creating an audible popping sound. A few feet later he laced his fingers together and began popping them as well. "Enough with the warm up."

"Enough this match is over." The judges held the scores and both passed with Nazomishi having a perfect nine.

"The next match is…"

**---Sarutobi's office---**

"Hokage sama Hatake Kakashi is here for his report."

"Good send him in." Sarutobi knew this would be an interesting. For the past six years Kakashi had sent him reports clearly lacking in the information he had asked for. All it really included was the kind of training they were doing and some of the progress along with some details on their techniques. Yes Sarutobi was very glad he sent the shadow clone to act as a judge in the exams so he could see their skills first hand. This on the other hand is the report he has been waiting to hear since the mission began.

Kakashi stepped into the room only to be introduced by a breathtaking wave of killing intent radiating directly from the Hokage himself. _'Damn I knew I should have made those reports more detailed…'_

"KAKASHI! I thought I told you to report on what the boys did and what they were like not what they worked on! I wanted them to progress yes, but there is no way in hell one paragraph of their basic practices a week is what I asked for!"

"…eh heh…um… I can explain?" Kakashi choked out hoping the powerful old man wouldn't kill him where he stood. Oh how well he knew he could.

"This better be good." Sarutobi laced his fingers and rested his chin on his thumbs with the rest of his fingers partially covering his mouth.

"Well you see, once we got to the fourth's house I decided to test their current abilities. Not much longer they told me that they knew why you sent me with them." Sarutobi had expected this at some point but the first day part made his eye twitch a bit.

"They stopped me and decided to explain some things about themselves first…"

"What exactly were these things?" Well at least he could get everything he needed from this encounter, and seeing one of his top Anbu Captains squirming like this was well worth seeing.

"Before I continue I must say a few things in their defense."

'_Defense? This can't be good if they need defending.'_ "Proceed."

"In the time I have come to know them I know a few things about them that I believe should be paramount in your decisions regarding them. These people are among the few I would entrust my life completely and without thought. They are loyal and trustworthy and would never do anything, which would potentially harm the innocent. Over the past few years they have become far more than simply students. They have become trustworthy friends like I had when my team was alive." Kakashi's statement was warm and heartfelt. Despite how corny it may have sounded it was true. They were not the kids Sarutobi believed them to be and Kakashi knew it first hand.

'This is good, even if they don't care about the village they will be loyal to Kakashi.'

"With that said I must say they hold no true loyalty to any one nation. Their loyalty in the end lies with their values and their friends. They are loyal to Konoha largely because of you and the many kind Shinobi who reside within Konoha. Anyone who upholds their values will have an ally of such raw power that enemies will cower in fear of their name. Those who oppose it… I believe will find their ruin to be swift and unforgiving." This was most certainly shocking, what children could be spoken of in this manor. Even Itachi never received praise like this till he joined Anbu.

"You speak of them as if they were gods. This is most unlike you Kakashi. Even you never spoke this way of the Yondaime." Kakashi looked to the ground hoping Sarutobi wouldn't take what he was about to say too hard.

"What they do is for the sake of this world. It is for this reason I must beg you do not pursue any further explanation of our actions." Sarutobi immediately stood from his chair screaming his next words."

"This is ridiculous Kakashi what in the name of the Shinigami could have you so spooked for you to speak in this manor? These are children, granted abnormal but children none the less."

"They know of the future, a future so dark before the light immerges that all will seem hopeless. They are no mere children and their plan to save us will only work if we do not interfere." Kakashi had heard the story of this world, there were many nights they would sit around a campfire and Nazomishi would tell them the events of this world as they would come. Some were quite frightening, especially the way he was suppose to die.

"Save us?" Sarutobi was absolutely dumbfounded at Kakashi's words. Knowing the future? How the hell could three children know the future. Even if they could what sort of supposedly avertable catastrophe could possibly spook an Anbu enough to hide information from a Kage.

"They have only requested that I keep the information from you. I am sorry Master Sarutobi but all I will permit myself to say is they only know one line of time. If anyone were to change anything major their knowledge would be useless. For that reason I must refuse to answer anything further. I am sorry.

"…." Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth as he looked on in shock. What could he have seen for such a result? This is one of his most trusted Shinobi sitting here begging not to divulge information on three children, CHILDREN! This knowing the future part was most troubling.

"Very well Kakashi. If you trust them this much then I have no choice but to trust you as well." Sarutobi stood up as he received information on the exams from his clone making an interesting note about Nazomishi's encounter with Ino. "But if anything they do results in the ruin of Konoha it will fall on your head."

"…Thank you Sarutobi Sama." It was an awful burden to carry but he new it must be done.

"Answer me one thing though." Sarutobi asked as Kakashi was about to turn to leave.

"Sir?"

"How strong are they? I have the other two pushing Chuunin level and possibly Jounin material within a year or two. How strong are they?"

"I have never seen their true ability but what I can say is their Kenjutsu coupled with their speed was more than enough to take me down in their first real test. They had no clue of jutsu before but now they know upwards of a hundred Jutsu a piece and Nazomishi's Fuuinjutsu skills could surpass Jiraiya's one day. Best estimate, I would say they could give the Sannin a good run for their money if they pulled all the stops. Perhaps not with their Jutsu skills but with their bloodlines and speed I have no doubt in my mind."

"Kage level at their age? Kakashi this is nonsense!

"I assure you it is true. They yield abilities and bloodlines of such power it is unspeakable. Remember Itachi?"

"…Can you tell me… these… bloodlines." Sarutobi was quite serious. It wasn't very often potentially new bloodlines joined the village, certainly not ones like that.

"Nazomishi's body has the unique ability to absorb metal and add it to his physical build up. Anything he has absorbed can be manipulated or controlled with relatively little difficulty. At this point controlling numerous objects or very large ones is a great strain for his body, and chakra reserves. Still his physical ability and chakra levels are far beyond normal. His physical ability is greatly enhanced by his metal bones and muscles. He is intensely strong and he can use his ability to control metal to enhance his speed and reaction times to well above what most normal people are capable of. In short his body is super human. I would place his healing rate with any assistance at the equivalent of having a medic nin working on him. If he wants to he can regenerate lost limbs or reattach anything he looses, given enough time and chakra. It takes a great deal of chakra but unless it's instantly fatal he can probably regenerate it assuming he is willing to use that much chakra."

"Exactly how much chakra?"

"Enough to have killed me a few years ago."

"So his reserves are that large. How can his body handle it?"

"That isn't quite so abnormal. Some of the books they brought along held some interesting techniques for increasing chakra reserves. Some are a little dangerous but just like Naruto's body can handle the Kyuubi's energy, so can anyone's grow to hold their own. Using the techniques I myself have more than tripled my reserves since training with them."

"I want those books as soon as possible. Understood?" Tripling a Jounin's chakra levels, now _that_ was interesting. Sarutobi remembered something about a book like that from his training with the Nidaime, but somehow it had been misplaced years ago. He had assumed it was lost or destroyed since it wasn't part in the forbidden vault.

"Yes sir, they are part of the library after all. Why they were labled in the section they were I don't know but I will retrieve it as soon as possible. I returned it this morning. Anyway Rei, she is…pyrokenetic. Her ability with fire is well beyond anything I have very seen. Her Katon jutsu burn as hot or hotter than any I have ever seen used. Then she can control it. Given enough emotion she can create fire without the use of chakra. Her strength is ridiculous for someone her age. Not quite up to Nazomishi's but its certainly enough to harm him, even with his metal body. We have been using weight training as I have told you in my messages." The Hokage simply glared at Kakashi with a serous face, not that happy with all Kakashi had left out in his messages.

"…hehe…um…yea, the best way do describe her is a kind person with a hot temper when you figure out what annoys her. The more emotional she gets the less control she has over her power. When she's calm and collected the degree and speed at which she can use her powers would frighten most fire users. Fire swords, shuriken, kunai, arrows, can be created in such number at such a rate that it is hard to keep up. She can fly for a short period of time by producing a significant amount of fire at her feet. All I can really say is just don't get her mad. I wouldn't be surprised if she could take out a good portion of the Konoha if you got her mad enough."

"How is she managing this anger?"

"It's nothing like that sir. Konoha will have nothing to fear so long as it doesn't go around killing their friends. Whoever does…"

"Is screwed over, I think I get it. Continue."

Then there's Aoshi. He's calm and driven, more so than Nazomishi at least in calmness. His ability is Ice. His powers are much like Rei's. He can manipulate temperatures to a respectable degree without chakra. Larger skills and more devastating ones consume a ridiculous amount of chakra. Both have done similar chakra training. I must say the chakra training at such a young age is far more effective than it is for a fully developed body. As for his skills, most seem to be icy versions of Rei's though he is a bit more skilled with a sword, not that it would do him much good against her."

"I'm going to dread asking this." Sarutobi stated while rubbing his forehead. "Their weaknesses?"

"Well I wouldn't try it but I guess that wouldn't hurt anything. Nazomishi is of course metal so any jutsu that could cause accelerated rusting would probably hurt him. Other than that all you could really do is hit him hard and fast, though he would probably seal or avoid most the stuff you throw at him. Concentrate damage at the vital points, particularly the heart and brain. Unless you can wear down his stamina or make him to something stupid and waste all his chakra then instant death is the way to go. Not that it's anything I could do. Their mind reading ability is extraordinary.

The obvious vulnerability for Rei is water, Lots of it. If you cant get in a sneak attack with a suiton Jutsu then she will simply evaporate it. She also heals a bit faster than normal, and uses her ability to seal any major wounds to prevent bleeding. She has taken a great fancy to medical jutsu and is well on her way to rivaling Tsunade. Granted she will need a great many years worth of training to be on par with her. Aoshi fills his wounds with ice to prevent bleeding. He has also learned some water based healing techniques, but his are most self-healing techniques like Nazomishi's. All would prove exceedingly difficult to assassinate. Together I don't think all of Anbu could stop them. Like your students they are essentially a three-man army. I can only assume their allies are no different."

"Are you sure you're not under a genjutsu? You must admit this is all rather… crazy, even in this world."

"I assure you, I am as sane as the day I became Jounin. I have checked myself several times with my eye and I can say with one hundred percent accuracy. I am not under the effect of any illusion."

"Then we must make it a point to keep them as our allies. Could you explain what these values you say they hold?"

"They believe strongly in the ideal that killing one evil can save a thousand innocents. They are very forgiving and try to find the good in others but destroy anything they consider evil without remorse. To them the value of an innocent life is priceless and the possibility of returning one caught in darkness to the light is a rare and worth wile opportunity. If they see a glimpse of good in someone they would work day and night until they can bring them out of their despair and eliminate anything holding them to their sins."

"You are dismissed Kakashi, I will call for you if I can think of anything else." _'That settles it, these are no children…but what are they?' _The Hokage tapped his foot below his desk and pulled out a hidden bottle of saki. I'm going to need a bigger bottle."

**--- Back at the academy---**

The Taijutsu portion was finally over and everyone was excited for the final portion to be under way. For many, especially the ones who failed the Taijutsu portion miserably, this was their last opportunity to become genin without repeating this year. Now they were all back in Iruka's classroom awaiting the final portion of the test.

"Alright now that everyone is here it's time for the final portion of the test. For this portion you will come to the front of the class and henge into one person selected by me. Afterwards you must create at least three viable bushin." One student raised his hand with a question.

"Yes Naruto what is it?"

"Can they be Kage Bushin?"

"Stop joking around Naruto that's a Jounin level jutsu."

"Sensei, Sarutobi sensei taught it to Naruto. His chakra levels are far above normal and are so high that creating normal clones are near impossible for him."

"Sasuke? Alright fine but if your joking you fail." Naruto grinned with satisfaction knowing he would pass for sure. "Now Choji Akamichi." Choji came down and preformed the necessary jutsu before returning to his seat and opening a new bag of chips.

Things progressed down the line with everyone worth mentioning performing them perfectly. In fact all five students who knew the Kage Bushin used it instead of the normal one since it was acceptable.

Finally after the entirety of the class had gone it was Naruto's turn. He slowly walked down to the floor earning a few annoyed looks from various fangirls wondering why Sasuke never stood up for them in anything. The mental questions should have been self answering. They simply never did anything worth backing up.

"Alright Naruto transform into the Hokage."

"Alright sensei, watch this!" A poof of smoke appeared and there stood a perfect replica of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Very good Naruto the detail is very accurate, now on to the Bushin." Naruto smirked loving the prank he was about to pull

"hehe Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Suddenly shadow clones of Naruto adorned the room standing on desks, sitting on heads and bursting the seams of the room out into the hall.

A struggling Iruka struggled to breath as he forced out "ALRIGHT NARUTO ENOUGH ALREADY!" And with that the hundreds of clones burst from existence permitting everyone to breath again. Little did Naruto know his little prank also knocked Hinata out with Naruto overload.

"Now that I can breath again" Iruka glanced coldly at Naruto for a moment. "Everyone who passed come forward and receive your headbands. Tomorrow you will report outside the main gate to the academy to receive your team assignments. Good luck!"

With that everyone was filing out of the room, heading home. Well most everyone Sakura was hanging back bugging Ino about what happened in the exam.

"Guess that means your going to stop chasing Sasuke kun?"

"No chance forehead girl all that meant was I could stand up for myself. I don't know why but when he said that something clicked. How am I suppose to become a strong Konoichi if I'm always making the excuse that Sasuke will save me."

"Well I guess you have a point there."

"Besides I think I figured out something Sasuke said."

"Said, Oh my God you talked to him alone! Come on what did he say!"

"Its nothing he said to me, he said it in class one day not too long ago. He said to leave him alone till we could gain his respect."

"Not too long ago. I don't remember anything like that."

"I didn't either but when that guy said what he did it made me remember. What if Sasuke is annoyed by us constantly chasing after him?"

"Oh come on Ino its Sasuke he's always saying stuff like that."

"Have you ever wondered if he meant it?"

"I…"

Not too far away a figure was clinging to a sealing by his feet dangling from the rafters listening to the chatter. "Good, at least one of them is thinking. Funny though I though Sakura would have been the first to figure it out." He mumbled to himself so no one else could hear._ '…' _He soon sensed a figure approaching . "Sasuke? Didn't think I would see you out here."

"I wanted to say congrats on graduating you really did a number on Ino. We got quite a kick out of it." Sasuke smirked remembering the event.

"Yea but at least she's thinking."

"Like I care."

"Come on, I can sense you like one of them and by the looks of it the one is Sakura." Sasuke tried to cover a light blush before regaining control of himself. " I knew it."

"Oh come on like I would fall for that banshee."

"She's only a banshee because she is too caught up in her fangirlism."

"If only she wasn't so annoying."

"Hopefully Ino's little revelation may get her thinking."

"Your mind reading is so annoying."

"I know don't you love it." Nazomishi gave a massive grin rivaling one of Naruto's best. "By the way she's on your team."

"SHE'S WHAT!" Not too far away a pink haired Konoichi sneezed as she heard a feint scream off in the distance. "What was that about? I hope nobody's talking about me."

"So who's my sensei?"

"Trying to change the subject huh?"

"Shut up."

"Ok sorry… so touchy. Anyway its Kakashi."

"The guy you trained with why not Hayate?"

"My group has him, you get Kakashi because of his Shaingan."

"Oh Sharingan Kakashi, I forgot about that title. Any clue how he got it?"

"His team captain was the Yondaime. His teammates were Obito and Ren. Obito was an Uchiha and Ren was a medic nin. It's sad but Obito was a lot like Naruto, they lost him on a mission when Kakashi wanted to complete the mission instead of saving Ren who got captured. In the end they were together again but Obito got trapped under a boulder from an earth jutsu."

"So Obito died, what happened, did Kakashi take it for himself. Sounds like a power-hungry bastard to me. Not wanting to save his friend."

"Kakashi had recently become a Jounin and Obito was the only one not to give him a promotion present. When Obito laid there dieing his last wish was for Ren to transplant the newly formed Sharingan into the eye socked where Kakashi lost his left eye earlier in the battle. He was a very abnormal Uchiha. Reluctantly she agreed. Still it drains his chakra rapidly when he uses it and he cannot deactivate it so he always wears his head protector over his left eye. He's not one to say so but the reason he is always late is because he daily mourns the loss of his best friend Obito, visiting the grave every morning. I suggest you try to be an hour late when it's not urgent. He will always be." Sasuke's sweat dropped at the last statement.

"You mean the guy's _always_ late?" Sasuke placed particular stress on always, praying it wasn't that bad.

"Every morning."

"Then why doesn't he set a later time or visit at night."

"No clue."

"You have got to be kidding me you're the mind reader." Nazomishi smiled.

"I lied, I just wont tell it's for you to figure out." Nazomishi gave a big toothy grin beneath his mask and poofed away.

"grrr…"

Chapter notes: I know many of you were probably looking forward to seeing Sasuke and Naruto fight in the exam… sorry but I'm saving the introduction of their skills for the Real Genin exam.


	13. The Amazing Akatsuki

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 13**

**The Amazing Akatsuki**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Somewhere in the northern regions of rain country a lone figure was walking through a heavy storm clutching a scroll in his left hand. His clothes were stained with blood from head to toe and the rain caused a stream of blood to trail behind him. This was not his blood; it was the blood of the dead who's heads were sealed within the scroll the man carried in his left hand.

He walked on through the endless thunderstorm as the trail of blood began to lessen. After nearly four hours of walking further north he noticed a border marker fallowed closely by a large hut. A shelter from the storm which carried over from rain country into the borderland of earth.

The drenched figure knocked on the door not knowing exactly what to expect from this place. Some let him in without question, some did thinking it was a joke, and others simply turned him away.

A few seconds passed and a slide opened in the door. Two eyes peered through the hole trying to recognize the knocker before letting him in. The gaze left the hole and closed the slide not noticing anyone there only for another knock to come as soon as it shut.

"Down here." The man behind the door opened the slide once again and looked down noticing a kid with his head covered by a straw hat.

"Go away kid this isn't the place for children." He then slammed the hatch shut and walked back to his seat to wait for the next to enter. That is, until the singing of a blade alerted him to a set of slices which struck with enough force to cause the door to explode.

The so called kid walked through the dusty remnants of the door immediately looking around for the counter to turn in his catch.

"Hey kid! You don't belong here!" The door guard screamed as he charged the young boy.

"Says who?" The boy's eyes were hidden beneath the hat but were they visible it would have been obvious how idiotic it was to argue with him.

"Says me and all the other respectable bounty hunters here, there's no way you could have any worth wile heads so leave before I kick you out." The wind blew through the open door, knocking off the kid's hat revealing long red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The image did not last long for the guard, for the next thing he noticed was the intense pain of his body being thrown against the nearest wall and passing out.

"So who's going to take these heads from me." His eyes were dark and jagged, hardened like an old Shinobi just after war. It was actually rather frightening simply looking it his face; even more frightening having seen what he did to their bouncer with such little effort. Places like this had reputations for having strong bouncers. It was simply necessary with the number of high-level heads that got turned in here.

A few interested faces turned and began whispering to each other "Hey isn't that the Amegakure genin that went rogue a few weeks ago."

"The description matches, last I heard he's been going around killing off all kinds of high price heads. You'd think the guy were a Jounin."

"Seriously? how high?" A third at the same table asked with an increasing interest.

"Mostly A-rank heads over ten million. It's just a rumor but I heard he actually took down Junbo no Tsuuda (Junbo of the crushing blow)." (using a Yen ish system so that's more like a hundred thousand in dollars.)

"Junbo? You cant mean…"

"The one with the S-class bounty, yea that's the one. I heard Junbo actually made sport of killing off Anbu." All three men at this point were visibly sweating, if the reports were true this kid was ruthless and bloodthirsty. It wisent often you ran into born killing machines, people like Zabuza Momochi or Itachi Uchiha or who earned A and S-rank bounties before most Shinobi were making their first kills. When you did it was usually best to run. They tended to leave strings of destruction in their path, usually with high collateral damage. When they didn't…that's when they got really scary.

"Damn…" The kid walked over to the bar and asked if they had any tea. Luckily for him they did. Most alcohol lovers didn't know why but there were plenty of bounty hunters who much preferred tea but for some reason it seemed to sell pretty well. He sat down sipping his tea as the tenant processed the four heads he turned in, paying no attention to the conversations of the others.

"Hey Souske what is it they are calling him. If it's true he's got to have a title right?" It was true; anyone worth mentioning had a title. Junbo's came from his time as a Jounin from Kumogakure. The guy could supposedly fight on par with any of the Seven swordsmen of the mist before turning traitor after a dispute with some black-ops. Ever since he had been going around killing off any Anbu he could find.

"Hitokiri Battousai, apparently his sword skills are unspeakably powerful." A large figure wearing a black cape covered in red clouds slammed his hand on the table

"Any clue why he's joined the hunt?" The large man with stitches all over his face asked with thoughts of recruiting such a powerful child. His master would be most pleased to retrieve another powerful pawn. In all seriousness he was hoping another hunter like himself could join and get rid of his pathetic excuse of a partner. The annoying religious nut simply had no regard for good money.

"…N nn nno I uh." The large man was growing impatient and smashed the table.

"Oy kid what's your purpose." The kid took another sip of his tea before slightly turning his head to the side.

"Jinchuuriki, one killed a good friend of mine." It was stated coldly as if he wanted the bowls of hell to open up and swallow the offender.

"Really now…" The large Akatsuki member pulled his hand out of the broken table and walked over to him.

"Using the head money to find him are you?"

"Have any information on the five tail?" The eyes were cold and heartless, eyes of a hardened warrior having seen years of endless battle, pain and, suffering. Fitting for a potential Akatsuki.

"No but your going to join us." He placed his hand on the kid's shoulder as a man with a massive scythe stood up. "Oy Kakuzu, drop the kid and lets get out of here, these places annoy me. There's no point if you wont let me sacrifice anyone here." The boy's eye twitched at the last statement and the glimmering of a slicing blade caught the eye of Hidan as Kakuzu's body was lopped in two from the right thigh to the left side of his neck.

The speed and power of the strike stunned Hidan but left him smirking when hundreds of black tendrils sprouted from Kakuzu's remains pulling himself back together again.

"Too bad kid we cant be killed." Several bounty hunters snuck out of the building knowing things were going to turn bad. They were stopped when two more Akatsuki members were standing just outside the only exit. One was large, blue and shark like with a massive grin as if he were about to have a massive killing spree. His partner stood quiet and emotionless as his red eyes glowed in the shadow of the building.

"I must say kid your skills are rather good for one so young but compared to us your nothing."

"I am not one to be used." His eyes darted around the room skillfully, analyzing his best escape rout.

"You don't have much of a choice." The blue giant spoke up at the door as the lesser bounty hunters cowered in fear while others simply sat drinking their beer. It didn't matter how strong a bounty hunter was, if you started, you learned the big bounties. Even armatures could tell there were Four S-class heads in the room with one well on his way to it and none of them wanted to be around for the likely fight. The red haired boy sheathed his blade looking to the ground.

"That's better, now let's talk." Kakuzu moved closer as a deadly voice sounded from the small boy.

"No." The voice coming from the Battousai was colder than before, harsher and sickened with the men. He lowered his body holding the blade to at his left side and flicked it out of the sheath with this thumb. A streak of light was all that could be seen leaving the sheath as an afterimage. It created a V shaped path through Kakuzu's body and continued through Hidan's scythe and even further through his body, though the room and finally colliding with intense force against Kisame's Samahada. The force of the strike cratered Kisame's feet into the ground as Kisame kept himself stationary using chakra to cling to the ground.

Electricity hung in the air where the blade had passed but was sucked from the air by the Samahada causing the Battousai to pull back in shock. His eyes held confusion, wondering how the blade remained intact after that strike and how it had absorbed his electrical blade enhancement.

"Hehehe That's good boy, my Samahada is just itching to shave a few inches off of ya." Kisame chuckled in his strange way as he spoke lifting Samahada back onto his shoulder before smashing it into the ground before the Battousai. He jumped back taking note of how easily the shark man wielded his massive blade.

As Hidan and Kakuzu pulled themselves back together the Battousai was preparing to make another deadly strike but found himself trying to figure out what the hell was happening when the shark man suddenly turned into crows along with everything around him turning the entire area a strange forest. Hundreds upon hundreds of crows flew at him as he cut them down as most burst into smoke, while others split in two and formed new crows, and others revealed themselves to be shuriken.

The crows few back a ways and flocked together forming a massive head, the head of Itachi Uchiha. "It is over Battousai, your fate is sealed."

"This is clearly Genjutsu you won't beat me that easily." Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled a deep breath.

"You have two choices, join us and we will assist you in your revenge. Refuse and you will die here and now."

"What if I don't want to join you!"

"You don't have much choice." It wasn't many seconds later when the Battousai lost consciousness with a chop to the back of his neck by Kisame's Samahada.

"I see why Leader sama wants him so badly hehehehehe he puts up quite a fight for a kid."

"His swordsmanship rivals yours and his speed is one to be reckoned with." Itachi commented.

"Your telling me he took two hearts with him that brat!" Yup Kakuzu was pissed, not many people could take that many hearts from him in a battle. For a kid to do it was embarrassing, sickening to a point he wanted to snap the kid's neck over his knee. What's worse he did with his first strike.

"That shit's blade hurts like hell, you should just let me sacrifice him to Jashin and be done with it!" Hidan was equally angry with the boy, thanks to the brat he would need a new scythe and for some reason his left hand was moving when he tried to move his right hand. "Kakuzu you bastard you connected my nerves backwards."

"It's the jutsu he used with his sword, my arm's are doing the same, your lucky I stitched you back correctly."

"That's enough Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein wants him. His hate for the Gobi is strong, convincing him to join us will be unproblematic once we get him to the base and set him off to find what he wants."

"…"

"Itachi… did you just say that much…at one time?" They were so surprised by Itachi's abnormal amount of speech they completely forgot that Itachi had said Pein wanted the kid. They were still utterly clueless at the fact they were trying to recruit someone Itachi's group was assigned to get.

"…" Hidan found himself with a kunai in his forehead between the eyes.

"Guaa you! Itachi what the hell!" Hidan immediately pulled the kunai out in annoyance.

"hehehe I love having him as a partner." Kisame chuckled while speaking as was his usual manner. Frankly he simply loved watching Itachi make fools of everybody.

"Let's go." Itachi stated coldly as Kisame grabbed Kenshin's unconscious body up by the leg and slung him over his back.

**---In Amegakure---**

"Amekage sama there is a Genin to see you, a Kaoru Kamiya."

"Send her in." he watched in his office as the girl entered with worry plastered all over her face.

"Ah Kaoru what can I help you with."

"Amekage sama I just got the message about Kenshin. Is it true did he really leave?" She was on the verge of tears and for good reason.

"Yes I am afraid it is true, he left while Kenji and yourself were out on that mission."

"But why would he!…"

"I am sorry but I had to label him a missing nin. Listen Kaoru don't worry I am sure he will return. You see while you were on that mission a friend of yours came here seeking refuge from a man. While here he was killed by a Jinchuuriki. We can only assume the Jinchuuriki was the man he was hiding from." Kaoru clasped her hand over her mouth in shock not sure what to say."

"But… then… who, why? Why would he leave."

"When I told Kenshin what happened he went after the Jinchuuriki. Look I have him listed so the Anbu will try to return him alive. I know he wouldn't turn against the country that easily. He is a strong one your Kenshin… He has made quite a name for himself in the past few weeks."

"Name? What are you talking about."

"They are calling him Hitokiri Battousai, a genin wielding such skill he has already turned in over twenty missing nin heads at bounty stations. Most if not all of them are in our Bingo books so I know he is loyal, but still he has left on a mission against the will of Amegakure and must be returned."

"Please let me go find him maybe I can…"

"Kaoru…" The Amekage sighed "I am sorry but I cannot permit you to be involved. He has shown his skill to be far greater than most Chuunin and by the reports he is probably high Jounnin level. It simply doesn't make any sense to send a genin to find an A and possibly S class missing nin. Now I have paper work to do, we can talk later ok?"

"ye..yes Amekage sama." With that Kaoru left the room and went home satisfied with her ruse. _'Good luck infiltrating them my Shinta.' _After she was far enough away a strange plant like creature immerged from a black portal like opening in the floor within the Amekage's office.

"Report Zetsu.."

"You were right about the boy, were Hidan and Kakuzu not immortal they would be dead." "Yes very scary, his speed is wow."

"I see, well those two are too lax in their immortality anyway. They never bother dodging anything."

"Ooo from what I saw they were cut in two before either one could blink." "Yes his speed is most interesting, even Itachi had trouble keeping up with his eyes. His standard speed is on par with a high level Shunshin."

"Now that is interesting. Well Itachi will convince him weather he wants to or not. He will prove to be a powerful ally."

"Want to see the results Leader?"

"No Itachi has matters under control; you need to check up on Sasori, Orochimaru's unofficial replacement seems to be causing him some problems."

"Aaw I wanted to see…" "Yes sir." Zetsu then melded back into the ground the same way he came in.

**---An Akatsuki base the next morning---**

Itachi had just been woken by come infernal noise. _'Blasted Kisame how many times have I told him to stay QUIET in the mornings.' _Itachi got up and dressed exhausted from another long and annoying nightmare. Apparently the plant freak Zetsu was giving him nightmares again. Though having a shark for a partner didn't help much either no matter how well they got along when away from the others.

Rubbing his head just above the eyes for relief from his seemingly chronic morning headaches, Itachi made his way to the larger room where Kisame was apparently making this infernal noise. When Itachi opened the door to the room his eyes opened wide in shock and surprise at the strange and unexpected image before him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Yup they had woken him up, given it was from another nightmare but they had woken him up from his well needed sleep; and for what you may ask? They woke him up by playing CHESS!

"How in the name of GOD can you make so much noise PLAYING CHESS! A kid and a shark man, did we even have a chess set! …wait…we have a chess set? Oh God Kisame don't tell me you snuck pot into my tea again!"

Kenshin and Kisame looked at each other, double-taking to Itachi a few times before going back to their game. The strange part was neither of them knew how to play chess, they were playing it more like checkers with chess pieces while Kisame took great enjoyment in smashing the 'dead' pieces.

"What was his problem?" Kenshin asked having got to know Kisame decently well over the past two hours they had been up playing this horribly deformed game of checkers.

"You got me there; I only did the pot thing as a joke once to see if he would lighten up. Next thing I know he's telling me about being a spy for Konoha and actually saving his brother. Hehehehehe, my life has been fun ever sense. Hell the only reason I joined is for the good fights. I was miserable till I got Itachi to talk."

"You remind me so much of Sano that you do." Kenshin grinned and poured out some more tea into his cup before making his next move.

Itachi had spent the next few hours looking at himself in the mirror trying to figure out if Kisame had done anything to him or not. Kenshin and Kisame on the other hand just talked and crushed more chess figures which seemed to pop out of nowhere. Little did they know one of Pein's summons was becoming very pissed off at all of his hand crafted chess pieces vanishing all of a sudden.

"Alright so you're the one Jiraiya told me about right? The one coming here to help me forgive myself and everything?"

"Oro…" Itachi had suddenly come into the room once again only for Kenshin to miss almost everything he said. After a moment of processing Kenshin simply smiled said "I was, but after what Kisame has told me you don't need it anymore that you don't."

"Thank God, if I ever hear one of those lectures again it will be too soon." Itachi walked over to a couch and plopped down sighing and rubbing his temples in exhaustion.

"Nightmare?"

"He's had the same one every few days since our last meeting with Pein."

"What happens?"

"Sasuke welcomes me home and when I get there I'm tackled by dozens of nephews and nieces who hate me." Itachi shuttered as he thought of the most horrifying detail "They all have strange pink hair, oh God the pink hair, so much pink. In the background I see Zetsu laughing in both voices at the same time."

"Here he goes again, here's when it gets really good." One thought passed through Kenshin's mind._ 'Kisame seriously needs a better hobby that he does.'_

Itachi's eyes went wide as if he were reliving it again. "No…No… NO! Not her NOT HER!!!!!! NOT THE FACE!" he turned and ran trying to escape from his mental horrors as he covered his face only to hit a wall and knock him out.

"Yea…Frankly I think Madara put a Genjutsu on him. What the hell a pink haired girl and Zetsu has to do with it I don't want to know…Huh?" Kisame looked across the table noticing he had accidentally knocked out Kenshin in some unknown way. "Great it's quiet again, I hate the quiet…hmm I wonder if Itachi got those chips he likes again… Yea his face will be priceless if he finds them in the sink covered in milk."

And thus Kisame went on doing the strange things your average blue, man shark does with a few hours of free time and a cupboard full of your partner's favorite chips and a few gallons of milk. God he hated milk.

Chapter notes: Sorry for making those two look like complete idiots but I couldn't help it. I prefer Kisame like that to the way he is in the show. I don't know why I simply do. They will be somewhat quirky when not around the other Akatsuki but not quite to this point. And yes Kenshin will be traveling with those two "training to be Akatsuki" until they potentially retrieve Orochimaru's ring.


	14. Bad move Naruto

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 14**

**Bad Move Naruto**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Ggrrrr…Oh come on! Where is Kakashi sensei he said to meet us here two hours ago. Jeez even you didn't show up here till an hour ago!" Naruto ranted after having paced back and forth for nearly an hour.

"I told you to do the same, Nazomishi told me Kakashi's chronically late." _'How could he forget so quickly, seriously I told him yesterday.' _Sasuke was more annoyed with Naruto's forgetfulness than he was with Kakashi's tardiness. Of course, it was simply going to be that kind of day.

" Naruto will you stop complaining your annoying Sasuke!" _'CHA! That'll show that blond showoff.'_

"Sakura…" Sasuke stated in an annoyed tone. Something was obviously getting on his nerves and whatever it was it had flown right by her. Hearing her name called by her beloved had removed any thoughts of him being annoyed with anything. She couldn't even tell that she was the one he was annoyed with.

"Yes Sasuke kun." The fan girl chirped, plucking herself out of the angry mood she had been in only a moment before. Naruto had to wonder if she was severely bipolar or something. The way her moods fluctuated from one extreme to another at a moments notice was going to be a pain for the team no mater how you looked at it.

"Shut up." The dead pin received precisely the desired effect, a few moments of silence. At least, that's what occurred for about half a second. What would have been a welcomed moment of silence was instantly shattered by Naruto and his generally loud nature.

"That's right you tell her Sasuke!" This had Sakura shocked. Naruto was the one being annoying, wasn't he? Who was he to tell her the same thing she had told him only moments ago…and get away with it…

"…But Sasuke, isn't he being annoying?"

"Right now you're the one being annoying. I'm used to Naruto because I've trained with him for six years. Frankly he has earned my respect, and until you do, you have no right to fight on my behalf." Sasuke was far from the brooding emo that he was meant to be but was in a very serious mood due to the sheer annoyance he was experiencing. Though he would never admit it out loud the girl was… the term he supposed most would use is 'pretty,' but all such emotions aside she was still a shrieking banshee with an attitude to match. It was a difficult position for Sasuke's mind to rationalize. On one hand he couldn't help but feel strange towards her, yet at the same time he couldn't help but loath every moment within her general vicinity.

"But I uhh…" Now that was something, she was finally speechless. Sasuke liked that, at least for the flittering seconds until the door squeaked and Kakashi finally walked in.

"It's about time you finally got here!" Sakura quickly diverted the embarrassing situation over to Kakashi's tardiness hoping Sasuke would forget the matter.

"Gomen, you see I was …" A sword lodged itself in the wall next to Kakashi causing him to turn to the blade and sweat drop. He knew in an instant that this was one of the blades Nazomishi had made. It looked all too familiar and the way it lodged itself into the wall left no room to mistake it for another. Like the many he had seen his new allies use it was yet another masterpiece of craftsmanship.

"I don't want to hear it let's go get some missions already!" Naruto screamed bolting from his seated position and fondling the hilt of his own sword with his left hand. He was simply itching to finally use the blade in a real fight, this much was apparent even to Sakura who nook notice of the strange action. She had to wonder what strange and unusual things they had been taught for the blond to caress his blade in such a manner. It reminded her of a brown, bun haired girl that worked at a weapon shop she visited not too long ago. The girl was frankly…frightening with her knowledge of weapons of every sort. Come to think of it she did the exact same thing when Sakura asked her about some kunai in a case. The thought of the horrible explanation that issued still haunted her to this day.

'_Well he certainly is the lively one.'_ "Well my first impression…you three are annoying. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi then poofed away for the three potential Genin to fallow. Unlike her teammates who had seen this sort of exit dozens if not hundreds of times Sakura was bug-eyed for a moment trying to comprehend where their sensei went.

A few minutes later they all sat on the roof with Sasuke looking over the edge of the building wondering if he will ever be powerful enough to defeat Madara. Naruto was simply longing for some ramen and Sakura was daydreaming about 'her Sasuke.'

"Alright, now that were all here why don't you all introduce yourselves. I guess I'll start. I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes…hmm, I guess I don't really feel like telling you right now. My goals for the future…meh I don't really feel like telling you those either. As for my hobbies…eh I have a lot of hobbies." All three potential genin sweat dropped thinking _'All he told us was his name…'_ "W ell what about you in the strange get up." Kakashi pointed to Naruto wondering where the hell the kid got such a gaudy costume. He guessed it had to be better than the rumored orange jumpsuit. God that was awful.

"Me…uh I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and fighting strong opponents. I hate judgmental idiots. My hobbies are training, sparing, eating ramen, learning jutsu and …yea that's it. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever and make sure nobody grows up the way I did before the old man started training me."

'_Thank god, he's toned down a lot since the last time I saw him. The last thing I need is a hyper prank obsessed idiot with a … hmm I wonder if there's a diagnosis for that…'_ Kakashi's mind ended up flying away on a tangent, attempting to place the name of the psychosis Naruto likely had. The thought was actually a bit frightening. Seriously most people were more than freaked out by the concept of Jinchuuriki. The thought of a legally psychotic Jinchuuriki was much worse.

'_You have got to be kidding me I thought all he thought about was ramen.'_ Sakura thought having completely missed the portion of the academy that had anything to do with Naruto.

"Alright you're up pinkie."

"Ok well I'm Sakura Haruno I like…" She looked over at Sasuke and giggled trying to feebly to restrain her excitement. "My dreams for the future are…" She repeated the previous embarrassing emotion. "My hobbies are…" Wash rinse and repeat. "My hates are…?…Naruto!"

"Well that's harsh…" Naruto grumbled, shrugging it off as he changed his seating position, now leaning back and slouching with his arms behind his head. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's lax attitude towards the insult. Of course he had to admit, the guy had heard it a thousand times or better.

"Your up Ibiki Clone." A look of chock and fright adorned Sasuke's face at the thought that he could look even remotely like that sadistic torture expert. A memory of a training session with that monster flashed into his mind with the disturbing image of himself being bald and covered in scars. It was almost enough to make him puke. He had to admit though, he would love to see Sakura's reaction to such a look.

"…I am Sasuke Uchiha I like swords, training and sparing. I dislike Fan girls, shrieking banshees, traitors, and those who haven't earned my respect. My dream is to hunt down traitors. My hobbies are training, sparing and more recently pulling pranks on fan girls." A sadistic smirk graced his lips as he added the last part much to the fright of Sakura and pleasure of Naruto.

"I knew you liked the one we pulled last week." Naruto said with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Yea Ino's face was priceless."

"Wait you're the ones who died Ino's hair green!" The glow in the dark neon green look was defiantly …wow…

"Yea her face was stuck like this all day long." Naruto made an interesting impersonation of Ino with her jaw down and deformed as best he could.

'_Oh god there's two of them.' _" Kakashi shook his head in dread of Naruto's original prinking nature, having fallen into more than one of the amazingly well laid out traps himself.

"Cha that was awesome! I couldn't stop laughing for hours." Sakura commented a little late and received some awkward stares. The reason for her delayed reaction was an internal struggle with herself. There was a part of her that wanted to agree with them because it was funny. The other part of her wanted to stay quiet because it was still mean…and … Naruto…How the hell was Sasuke involved in…Naruto stuff.

"…"

"…" Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other as if speaking to each other mentally and nodded. Yup she was definitely next.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, meet me in the morning at training ground seven. Oh and I suggest you don't eat." _'This should be fun.'_

"Why?" Sakura asked wondering why on earth anybody wouldn't eat breakfast before training.

"There's no need to bother, you're only going to throw it up." Kakashi said it like it was nothing at all, just another meaningless event for the day. Granted he knew the immense importance of eating breakfast. He loved manipulating people with little games like this. It was defiantly one of the things that helped him get along with Nazomishi so well.

"…oh…" The look of shock on her face was priceless; the other two didn't really care. Naruto wasn't going to be separated from his three square ramens a day and Sasuke was simply … too rich to avoid a meal…

"Well Ja ne" Kakashi waved casually and poofed away. Naruto and Sasuke stood up ready to leave when Sakura spoke up again.

"Hey guys uh, do you think he meant what he said about not eating?" Her stomach growled causing her to blush a bit. The thought of not eating breakfast was a little dissatisfying.

"I don't care, I eat no mater what. If I throw it up so what, I'd rather have the energy to move and some disgusting flavor in my mouth than be dead at the first step."

"I agree with Naruto, he's probably just messing with us trying to weed out weaklings." Sasuke added having already thought about that point.

"…Uh yea… Right he's just messing with us." Sakura looked to the side pretending she had got that already, even though there was no possible way anyone would have believed her. Ok maybe Naruto… in her mind anyway.

"Oh and Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke." She perked her head up at the sound of her beloved. It was so amazing to be on his team, she could only think about how she would finally be able to spend some time with him.

"Don't slow us down, we work together or not at all and a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." Sakura frowned as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Was this why he ignored her? Did he think she was weak? Weaker than Naruto? Did he really think that she was 'the weakest link?' She slumped over grimacing in the thoughts of her conversation with Ino the other day. _'Maybe Ino was right…'_

The next day they took the advice Nazomishi gave Sasuke the other day and showed up two hours late arriving only five minutes before Kakashi, much to their dismay and delight.

"Alright, this is the real genin exam, the chance that you will become genin is only thirty-three percent so this is the real deal, screw up and your going back to the academy. I have two bells here and to pass you must retrieve at least one of the bells from me. You have two hours and should come at me with the full intent to kill. Otherwise you would never stand a chance. Hajime." Kakashi drew his signature orange book as the three genin hopefuls leaped away to hide.

'_Hmm, I guess the Hokage was right those two have grown quite a bit. I can just barely sense them. It's a good thing Sarutobi Sama is making me pass them regardless; perhaps I can have some fun with them.'_

Over in the trees Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were hiding behind a bush together trying to think of a plan.

"Hey Sasuke, want to team him with me? It will be easier to get a bell if we work together." Sakura said hoping he would join her and they could be on a team together.

"You haven't figured it out have you?" Sasuke glared at here wondering how stupid she could really be. _'How did such a simpleton get the highest written scores?'_

"uhh." What was he talking about? Figured what out?

"Look, he's obviously lying. Teams are made of three genin and a Jounin sometimes a skilled chuunin. No more, no less. Its basic stuff Sakura, it's a mind game." Sasuke was slightly perturbed at Sakura's immediate lack of thinking. She was actually very smart when she wasn't thinking about him. That's what perturbed him so greatly. She _was _thinking about him…_every_ wakening second of the day…

"But why…damn it I can't believe I fell for that, it's teamwork isn't it." Sakura slapped her own head blushing a bit at how she fell for the scheme. _'God, how am I supposed to impress him if I keep screwing things up?'_

"Exactly he wants us to work together, the bells probably don't even matter." Sasuke commented as they hid in the forest surrounding the field.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well I'm more of a juggernaut so I think I should use my Kage Bushins to distract him while Sasuke mixes in with a henge and goes for the bells separately."

"Good, if that doesn't work lets meet back here and come up with something else."

"Wait I thought this was supposed to be about teamwork what about me?"

"Watch him and look for weaknesses in his defense while were fighting. If this doesn't work we'll need a backup plan."

"Right…" With that Naruto went ahead and made five clones as Sasuke transformed into Naruto, activating his Sharingan and masking it with a genjutsu.

"Hopefully he won't use his Sharingan, if he does, masking mine will be useless."

"Let's go." Sasuke nodded in confirmation and they both leaped out of their hiding place and began charging Kakashi, all screaming the most likely thing Naruto would say. "Your mine Kakashi Sensei!"

They all leaped into action drawing two blades each and charging towards Kakashi.

_'Hiding Sasuke among the clones eh? Shouldn't be that hard to keep track of, the chakra signature is so different.'_

One Naruto leaped into the air in a sidespin hacking down at Kakashi with the blade in his right hand fallowed by the one in his left as another clone came around behind him with a sweep to his legs and another two thrust their blades at his sides with the other's moving in for when the others were likely to be dispelled.

Kakashi blocked the slashes with a kunai and was thanking Kami that Nazo had made his new kunai for him. Even for these kunai Naruto's blade took large chunks out causing it to shatter after the fourth strike. After a few more slashes Kakashi took a painful slash through the stomach as the Sasuke Naruto took a swipe at a bell successfully grabbing one of them.

"Hey I got one!" The 'Naruto clone' screamed only for it to poof out of existence as the damaged Kakashi turned into a log in a puff of smoke.

"Damn." Kakashi stood upside down in a tree on the edge of the field a few hundred yards away.

"Well, that was interesting. Nothing less from Sarutobi sama I suppose." Kakashi's attention was soon diverted to the screaming of multiple Narutoes speaking to one another.

"Hey where did he go?"

"I don't know, after the kawarimi I lost his scent."

"Don't worry this will get him." He crossed his fingers in a way all too familiar to himself. "Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu." Literally thousands of Narutoes filled the area with several popping up within feet of Kakashi himself. Sakura was amazed that anybody could create that many clones. She had of course heard of the massive amounts of chakra required to perform the technique, but this many. This was absolutely insane.

Kakashi's eyes went wide in realization that he was found and summoned his sword himself.

'_Those chakra levels are impossible.'_ Kakashi thought hoping he wouldn't have to use anything too damaging to deal with them.

"Here he is!" One of the Narutoes screamed alerting all the others who commenced in charging Kakashi as Sasuke stood in shock having never seen Naruto perform the jutsu this many times over and not pass out.

Hacks and slashes surrounded Kakashi as he skillfully dodged around them finally having to reveal his Sharingan to keep up with the intense onslaught of blades.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this Naruto so I hope your not one of the ones attacking me right now." He stated as he charged a Chidori through his blade enhancing its cutting power dramatically. Kakashi began to move with a speed the three had never seen before. The electricity leaped from Kakashi's blade vaporizing all the clones within a twenty-foot radius of Kakashi; as he spun rapidly and ended with a backhanded stance with the blade behind his back.

A few moments passed as Kakashi's blade settled down and he stood from his crouched stance as Naruto's clones began poofing out of existence. The clones all vanished and Kakashi began looking around for his students taking note that they had hidden once again, apparently realizing that this plan was a failure.

'_Naruto's chakra levels are way beyond anything I've felt from an enemy in years. At the minimum it's double my own. He must be drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke, clearly he's the one moving faster, apparently with some knowledge of thunder jutsu'_ Kakashi recalled one moment where one of the 'clones' utilized one blade to attract the electrical attack and divert it through the other blade, harmlessly into the ground. As for Naruto's abnormal chakra readings Kakashi was referring to where his chakra levels should have been before training with the Zate. Kakashi had grown use to keeping his chakra sealed around the levels of a normal Jounin to use the extra boost as a surprise later in battle. The way Naruto was emitting chakra at this point would easily top his when fully released. Sarutobi had to have taught him how to tap into some of the Kyuubi's energy. Jinchuuriki or no the kid shouldn't have this much chakra.

Only a handful of seconds passed as Kakashi thought when he looked down to his side. His eyes opened in horror as he realized his kunai pouch was missing… "Oh hell no…"

Meanwhile over in the bushes the trio was meeting attempting to discuss a good way to get to the bells. That was of course before Sakura greeted both boys warmly waving with a familiar orange book in her hand.

"Sakura what on earth are you doing with Kakashi's stupid book."

"You told me to look for a weak spot and I found it. He was so busy fighting you and protecting the bells he had forgotten about his most prized possession." She laughed a bit grinning widely. The jaws of both boys dropped instantly as they realized the ramifications of this turn of events.

"You…You,? You got the book?" Naruto's shock turned to glee as he grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yup and now we have a bargaining chip."

"Sakura hand it to me." Naruto stated in a blunt tone as he crossed his fingers and created a shadow clone.

"Why, it would be much safer with Sasuke." Sakura retorted, clutching it tighter till Sasuke defended Naruto's plan.

"Do it Sakura, Naruto knows the Bushin Daibakuha. It's of more use to us if the book is in danger of being destroyed."

"…Right good point!" She quickly handed it to the clone after remembering the lecture about that technique. Naruto made several more clones to monitor the area holding the seal to set off the clone should Kakashi try anything.

Back with Kakashi he slowly walked towards their location after locating them. Kakashi sighed in defeat knowing they had his book and would likely have it covered with tags by now. The question was, how? How on earth did they take the book, hell they took the entire kunai pouch. For genin to do this to a former Anbu captain was unheard of. When Sarutobi trained someone he certainly did it well…a little too well…

'_They went beyond the bells and went for something more valuable, something they could use as the ultimate bargaining chip. Very good for genin. Yea I'll just end this now before something unwanted happens to my precious book. It is after all a signed first edition copy, and my favorite at that…They will have to pay once I have it back though. This is simply cruel and unusual.'_

Kakashi came into view for the three genin hopefuls with his hands over hid head.

"Ok you three you got me, now hand me the book so we can get on with our lives."

"Don't think were stupid Kakashi, give us the bells first."

"Hai, hai" He waved his hand in a casual manor, reaching down to the bells and tossing them to the three. "You pass."

"Your kidding me, it was that easy?"

"Yes and no. Not easy because you were the first team to ever do it, yes easy, because you somehow managed to get my book in the chaos back there. If you don't mind how did you do it anyway?"

"We continued our plan till you hit us with that jutsu. Sakura grabbed it without our knowledge or consultation while the clones were vanishing."

"I see, well then its time for training. Since I can't let you fall behind Gai's team you cannot return home until you complete one thousand laps around Konoha. Five hundred on your legs then five hundred on your hands." _'eh I guess that's ok, Gai's always saying two and three.'_

"n..nnn… nnnnn… NANI!!!!!" They all screamed in unison " That's suicide!" Kakashi had already opened his book and started reading when he noticed that they said something.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi looked up from the book he was now reading before picking some earwax out of his ear. "No? well get started, I'll be right here."

It wasn't a very nice night for the new genin.

**---Earlier in the day, after Iruka's giving out of the team assignments---**

The Iruka had just finished giving out the group assignments and was wrapping up a conclusion for the many proud Genin hopefuls. Not that they actually new they were 'hopefuls.' "Alright, that about wraps everything up, everyone please gather into your groups and wait for your sensei out here." The many new Genin complied grouping themselves with their new team and began talking away. Ino expressed deep dissatisfaction with her placement on her team though she knew it had something to do with their parents, so she couldn't complain too much. Shikamaru didn't relay care and thought it troublesome that Ino would babble on with no point. Couldn't she learn to be quiet?

Hinata didn't really show it but she was highly disappointed that she didn't manage to land on Naruto's team. She had spent a great deal of time watching Naruto train with Sarutobi for the past few years and felt giddy when she saw him put his skills to use in the graduation exams. If only they had been placed together then maybe… just maybe…The thought alone had her turning shades of red when Kiba placed his hand on her head, checking if she was getting a temperature. The embarrassment that she felt as a result of being caught in her thoughts was enough to make her feint and just enough to make Kiba shrug everything off as annoying habit of his new teammate. Little did he know how right he was.

Naruto was ecstatic, he was on the same team as Sasuke and the pair were bound to make a top-notch team. Sure there was the pink banshee to worry with but that could be remedied. Sasuke was pleased with his team lineup, sure Sakura was annoying but there was something about her…wait, no that wasn't right she was an annoying bitch with a mean right hook. How did he know? There was one interesting day about a year ago when Sasuke didn't think when trying to stop her from beating the blond to death. It wisent one of his favorite moments in the academy nor was it one Naruto would ever let him live down. Ok so Naruto could hit harder when he was trying but she had one hell of a temper. Unfortunately, despite the likening of their lineup what they didn't really know was that Kakashi was going to be late…so late in fact that they would be forced to wait in a classroom for the next two hours.

As for Team 13, Nazomishi's team, Hayate Gekko was punctual if sickly as was his norm. He arrived just as Iruka was finishing up his speech.

"You are… Team thirteen correct?" Hayate coughed twice in the middle of his sentence, earning a concerned look from Rei.

"We are. Are you sick?" Hayate coughed again, looking at his hand. He prayed the he wouldn't start spiting blood again anytime soon. They had just fixed that little problem in the hospital the other day.

"Unfortunately." He cleared his throat, remaining silent for a moment before continuing. "Don't worry about me. The… hospital gave me some medication. I should be better soon."

"You don't look it." Rei added. She could tell it was bad, possibly poison from a recent mission. There were very few diseases that could cause the symptoms he obviously seemed to have. His skin seemed to be dried out and his eyes had bags under them. This could be from a lack of sleep but she could tell after the many poisons she had seen this was quite different and likely some form of poison. The Force was telling her it had to be.

"I'm fine, fallow me." The group walked to the outer edges of the village to a highly forested park. "This should be a good spot." Hayate seemed to be holding back another cough but held it back with some strain. Apparently he was in better shape when he neglected speaking. They had stopped in a small grove in the park where several benches were set up near a creek. All four of them promptly sat down with Rei between the two boys of their group and Hayate on a bench facing them.

"Alright, since were a team why don't we…introduce ourselves." Hayate once again held back his urge to cough, drawing yet another look of apathy from his students. "I am Hayate Gekko, a special Jounin and Sword master of the Leaf village." He cleared his throat before continuing. "My hobbies deal with swords and other swordsmen. I am getting married in a few months to Yugao Uzuki, my gorgeous moonflower." Somehow the thought of Yugao pulled him through the long statement without any issues. Still he kept it short to avoid having another coughing fit. Hayate soon pointed to Nazomishi, expecting him to go first. The blue haired boy nodded and went on to tell them about himself.

"I am Nazomishi Mitsukoi. I am creating my own style of swordsmanship, which I like to call Sentoryu (thousand sword style) I like my team, especially Rei chan." Nazomishi turned giving her a peck on the cheek, the two shared a look for a moment before Nazomishi continued. Hayate couldn't help but smile as it reminded him of his own love for Yugao. "I love combat and the thrill of battle but I hate those who kill without a good reason. It is my goal to better the world with my skill as a warrior by destroying those who would kill the innocent. It is also my goal to be the greatest sword smith the universe has ever seen." Nazomishi's visage suddenly became dark and frightening as he continued with one last statement. "And I will personally annihilate any man, demon, or creature who dares bring harm to my friends such that they will know _true_ fear." Rei gave him a slightly annoyed look for a second, just before his countenance lightened up into a much more cheery one.

'_Swordsmith, come to think of it Sarutobi did say I would find this team interesting.' _"And you?" Hayate pointed to Rei and she perked up.

"I'm Rei Witok I am forming my own fighting style called Enshou Tekken (Fist of the Spreading Fire) It revolves around my bloodline which permits me to create and manipulate fire. I guess my likes and dislikes are the same as Nazo's. Only I hate it when Nazo gets too serious, don't I Nazo Kun?" She gave him a sadistic grin as he recoiled back in his seat a bit.

"_I certainly wouldn't want to be that boy. A fire manipulator with that attitude could be painful."_ "And you?"

"I am Aoshi Shinomori. I fight using Kaiten Kenbu and my ice bloodline. The only goal I have aside from those we have in common is to develop my rare bloodline. Unfortunately the books on it are few and dwindling. I like tea.

'_Kaiten Kenbu? That's odd, I've never heard of that and I'm supposed to be the expert on the subject. The Hokage was right. They are strange. I should talk to Kakashi soon to learn some more about them. They certainly don't hold themselves like genin._

"…" Hayate seemed to be deep in thought but after what seemed to be forever Rei finally decided to break him out of his trance.

"…Uh earth to Gekko, aren't we suppose to go through some kind of evaluation."

"….um…..Yes… Meet me at" Hayate closed his eyes as he held back the urge to cough one again. He continued as soon as he regained control. "Training ground 13 … 8 AM, dismissed." Two of the three looked at the Jounin with confusion. How on earth could he still be on duty with that kind of injury?

As soon as Hayate had left and was out of range Nazomishi spoke up with a comment on the matter. "Yea… I'm going to contact the Zate. There's a good medic I know of that could help him with that. Too bad she's wondering around aimlessly right now."

"He needs it. Wait did you say 'wondering around aimlessly? How the hell is someone like that going to help?" Rei commented with concern turned confusion.

"You'll see…She's…interesting."

**---The Next Morning after the training from hell---**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep SMASH

"Grrr stupid Kakashi, stupid Gai spandex freak." Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked at the remains of his former clock. "Five… Damn it… I only get an hour of sleep and the stupid alarm goes off." He immediately went back to sleep glad he had till ten to be at the Hokage's office to receive his first mission.

Sure enough ten o clock came and all three genin arrived groggy and exhausted with a gleeful Kakashi reading his favorite orange book.

"Kakashi, could you explain why your students are so exhausted. They look like they didn't get to sleep last night?"

"First day of training, they didn't finish their laps till late, it shouldn't last too much longer."

"Good then for your first mission you will spend the day weeding yards in the Kimori district. They like their yards well kept so I suggest you do a thorough job."

"Wagata, alright lets go." Kakashi said taking pride in the annoyed faces of his students. Kakashi loved payback a little too much. A few moments later Hayate and his new students, Nazomishi, Aoshi, and Rei walked in raising an eyebrow when they took notice of the abnormally exhausted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Wow what happened to you guys." Rei snickered with her hand at her mouth holding back full blown laughter.

"Stupid Kakashi, Gai, freak, training." Nazomishi immediately knew what Naruto meant while the other two seemed utterly clueless. Aoshi and Rei turned to each other with a questiong look before shrugging it off as something odd.

"Let me guess a thousand plus laps around Konoha, hands and feet?" They nodded as Aoshi and Rei seemed a little freaked out by the intensity of such training.

"Now you three let them go, they have a mission to get to and you have one, yourselves."

"Yes Hokage sama" Team thirteen stated while moving out of the way for team seven to leave

"Alright for you I suggest you prepare yourselves for one of the most horrible jobs ever devised by our employers. It is a job so horrific many a genin team has run home to the academy in pain begging for a civilian life." At this point Nazomishi and Hayate were about to break out into laugher knowing exactly what Sarutobi was likely talking about while Aoshi and Rei were wondering what the hell could be so horrible and still be classified a D-rank mission.

"You will retrieve Tora, the Fire lord's cat. She has run away again and must be returned unharmed." That did it, everyone there broke out into complete and unhindered laugher with Hayate wheezing in between bouts of it.

"Oh that reminds me Hokage Sama one of our friends contacted us after meeting an old student of yours. I sent a reply back after seeing Hayate sensei's 'problem' the other day. I asked if she could take a look at him…Well after some arguing, my friend got her to agree to make a short visit."

"Tsunade!… She's going to … help… me?" Hayate stated in astonishment while coughing through every word.

"Wonderful it's about time she made a visit. How did they convince her?"

"Little gambling money and some good saki." Everyone's face was faulted and blank wondering how some kids could get a hold of 'good saki.' All the while Nazomishi and the others knew very well that Hiko was the saki expert in the Zate. How she ran into Hiko in Oto they didn't have a clue.

Missions for the next few weeks consisted of the same old boring D-rank missions. Weeding, cat catching, construction work, yard work, tree trimming, cross town delivery, all in all very basic missions to pound the mission system into their tiny little heads. Of course that all ended abruptly when team seven was called into the Hokage's office to meet an interesting old drunk for their first C-rank mission.


	15. Hitokiri Zansatsu

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 15**

**Hitokiri Zansatsu**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Hell yea! It's about time you gave us a C-rank old man!"

"Naruto show some respect to the Hokage." One would think Iruka would get it by now but for some reason he said the exact same thing every single time Naruto referred to the 'old man' in this manner.

"Now Iruka it's ok. I'm the closest thing he's had to a family so I'm ok with it. Now it's time for you to meet your client. You are to protect him on his way to wave. The threats are standard bandits and such so you shouldn't have to worry about any shinobi."

An old man walked into the office stone drunk looking at the boys. "These are the ones? I thought I was buying ninja not samurai. And kids? Ok so the one in the coat looks capable but the other two look fresh out of dippers." He hiccupped at the end as he slouched into the nearest wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!" Sakura and Kakashi were holding Naruto back while inner Sakura was just as angry as Naruto. Sasuke simply smirked knowing that this was the exact reason he dressed the way he did. It was moments like this that Sasuke loved watching the annoyance that should never befall himself. He simply dressed too cool for such things to happen to him.

'_Grra sometimes Naruto can be such a pain.'_ The old Hokage thought to himself finally deciding to end the controversy. "Now, now Tazuna I can personally vouch for the quality of these shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke here trained as my direct pupils for years and Sakura has made a strong addition to the team. Then Kakashi here is a former Anbu Captain. They are more than capable of protecting you from whatever bandits and thugs you may run into."

"Hmm, good, nothing less for the great bridge builder Tazuna. You are to guide me home to wave country where I am building the largest bridge in the world!" Okay so this guy was a little big headed for a drunkard but at least it was better than plucking weeds or chasing down that damned cat.

"No problem old man you have the great Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage protecting you!" The drunkard simply shrugged and walked out the door, ignoring the blond's overly glorified remarks.

"Alright you have two hours to prepare then meet at the main gate" Kakashi stated before exiting in his usually poofy fashion.

"Iruka, bring me team thirteen I have a special mission for them as well."

"Yes Hokage Sama." Iruka began to open the door only to be stopped by a team standing on the other side."

"You rang?" Nazomishi stated with a hint of joy at a day that was going quite well so far. He knew what was coming up and was going to enjoy the next few weeks quite thoroughly. Apparently they were headed there anyway and overheard the orders from the other side of the door.

"Yes come in boys I have a new mission for you."

"What is it this time, more weeds or that damned cat again?" Yea, Rei didn't like the cat. No to her it was the demon cat from hell. Somehow she completely missed the entire 'boys' comment and paid it no mind like she usually would.

"Kakashi spoke very highly of you and your mission record has proved that you are ready for this mission. This is a very unorthodox mission for genin but with Hayate there I'm sure things will go fine." The Hokage opened up his desk and pulled out a packed containing the mission specs.

"The other day I received a B-rank protection request from the Business man Gato in wave. Lately our business with wave has been very lacking for some reason and while working for him I would like you to take on another B-ranked investigation mission into why this is. Hayate this will primarily be your mission but they are free to assist you in any way you feel they can handle."

"Yes sir." The Hokage smiling warmly seeing that Hayate's cough was gone.

"I see Tsunade did a great job healing you."

"Yes her skills in extracting poisons are extraordinary. I'm actually surprised the hospital never caught it after all these years." Yes Tsunade was quite good, clearly worth a dozen medic nins any day. For some mysterious reason or another Tsunade had dropped by after Hayate's procedure and relayed that she would be staying in Konoha for a few months. Sarutobi knew what it was; she had run into Sakura when team Seven went to see Hayate. Despite not knowing the man his student showed an abnormal interest in medical skills. Tsunade took a particular interest in the girl for that reason. It wasn't much but after team training Sakura would head over to the hospital for special training under the blond. Tsunade could see it, Sakura was a natural medic and had become somewhat inspired to teach the girl despite how much her mind wanted to say no.

"Back to business, Kakashi and his team have received a protection mission from a bridge builder in wave and I fear these two may be linked. The number of missions from that area have been nil for so long that I find it difficult to believe they are simply going to become common again. According to our intelligence this occurrence is not unique to Konoha. None of the shinobi nations have received official missions from there for some time. If they have been then the missions have been far too high a rank for us to retrieve. In this case you are to retrieve team seven and return to Konoha Immediately."

'_Good, this is the perfect opportunity to contact Zabuza and Haku.'_

"This is merely a secondary mission and you are not to engage any obstacles unless Hayate deems it absolutely necessary." The old Hokage looked into their eyes for confirmation.

"Yes Hokage sama. Um, I have heard that he is… a rather ruthless business man. What are we to do should he attempt to … _extend_ the mission parameters?" Rei was seriously questioning the legitimacy of this mission based on the man's reputation. The Force was telling her there was something…strange going on.

"You will do what he wishes unless his requests are morally unacceptable by our bylaws."

"Hokage sama…" Nazomishi asked seriously.

"Yes Nazomishi what is it?"

"This may seem a little strange but what if HE is the reason for so few missions to wave. If that were true wouldn't that also mean that he is likely the one Tazuna is trying to be protected from? It would make sense and explain why they both requested our services at the same time. Though why they both came here is the part that doesn't fit."

"…hmm … you have a good point. If that is true then you will join with Kakashi's team and do what is necessary to return the village's business to us. Within reason of course, you are genin after all. Both Kakashi and Hayate must be in agreement with any decision should it arise, and your allegiance to Gato would be void." _'He knows something. Whatever, should things turn out for the better it will only prove what Kakashi said. Should things go badly …I would hate to think what we are in store for."_

"Is that all Hokage sama?" Hayate asked after a short pause.

"Yes, dismissed." Sarutobi waved them away as he looked at a notebook on his desk, preparing for the next group of to arrive for their assignments. The four shinobi exited the office and as they finally left the premises Nazomishi turned and began walking away from the rest of them.

"I'll meet up with you guys a little late. My new coat is almost done and I think it would fit this mission rather well." Nazomishi quickly shunshined away to gather his things; vanishing in a whorl of leafs.

"All right see ya." Rei waved wondering which set he was talking about.

"New clothes?" Hayate was a little confused having never seen Nazomishi wearing anything other than his samurai like style of dress. The thought that he had much else was moderately perplexing. Of course he did say it was new.

"New weighted armor, he started work on it a week ago. Remember the shoulder plates Rei?"

"Oh so that's what he meant. I swear his seal array is getting too complex."

By the time team thirteen left Konoha team seven was well along into their journey discussing all sorts of random things. Over the past few weeks Sakura had come to accept Naruto as much more than she originally thought she would. He was certainly far from the dead last his grades portrayed him to be. Sasuke was very happy with her changes over the past weeks. After she helped them with the exam incident she seemed to be coming up with all kinds of interesting solutions to their problems. This gave Kakashi the idea to have her study strategies when they get back. It would be most beneficial to their missions, especially missions without direct contact with himself. She was finally starting to earn their respect. On the other hand Sasuke did have to wonder where it was she was going after practice these days. It's not like she had another job or anything. And she used to fallow Ino around on her 'adventures in shopping or stalking, whichever they felt like in that day.

"So Sasuke, Naruto, where did you get your swords? You showed up with them the last day of class but I never saw them before then, why is that?" They had entered a few moments of silence when Sakura finally thought of something to ask.

"Nazomishi made them for us, we asked him a long time ago and he did. Actually we've had them since the end of the first year at the academy but Sarutobi Sensei wouldn't let us touch them till we completed training with Hayate Gekko."

"So that's why you visited him in the hospital? Why was he teaching you swordsmanship?"

"The old man said these swords were too powerful for us and wouldn't let us touch them till we learned from a master." Naruto grumbled reminiscing about the day they received the blades. Granted the day they did receive the blades both boys gained a full understanding of what Sarutobi meant by 'too powerful.'

"Ok come on why would a couple stupid swords be too dangerous, it's not like a kunai aren't either."

"That's what I thought but swords are much more dangerous than they seem, one wrong move and you can cut your own arm off, Especially with Chakra conducting blades like these. Hayate was amazed when he saw how powerful they were. According to him they could reach legendary status one day. "

"Chakra conducting? What it drains's your chakra or something? Doesn't sound legendary too me." Honestly Sakura had never heard of them before, she had heard of 'chakra blades' like the Raijin but other than that she wasn't much on types of weapons. In her mind anything that drained chakra was more of a hindrance than anything else.

"No, it lets certain types of chakra flow through the blade more easily than a normal blade. You use less chakra for the same effect. I can channel wind chakra along the blade to make it sharper. The way these are made chakra flows more easily than if I were using a kunai or something, less chakra, less concentration, better result." Naruto quickly drew his blade and slashed at a large rock before sheathing it. Upon the click of the reheating the rock began to slide in two much to the shock of Tazuna and Sakura. It was obvious that he had channeled wind through the blade for the strike, though Tazuna didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Without the wind it would be hard to cleave a tree in two, much less a bolder. Hayate did both when he demonstrated but showed us how much easier it was with the chakra enhancement. "

"Mine channels electricity, which reminds me, in the letter we got with the swords Nazomishi had a note saying it would work well with Chidori. Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed knowing he would have asked it sooner or later. He had hoped those three never would have asked.

"It's my personal assassination jutsu, Nazomishi made me promise that I would teach it to you during the Chuunin exams. I…" Kakashi was cut short by Sasuke throwing an electrified kunai into a puddle of water nearly twenty feet away. The puddle immediately vanished revealing two cloaked Chuunin with large claws and a strange spiked chain connecting the arms.

The demon brothers were lightly electrocuted by the kunai but recovered quickly as Kakashi simply seemed to vanish wanting to see how his students would handle these two.

The demon brothers stretched out their chain running along side each other trying to tie up Sasuke but he pulled one of his blades channeling some electricity through it, generating an electrical pulse along the sharp portion of the blade. He leaped up into the air seemingly vanishing from the brothers' sight as their spiked chain shattered into pieces. The Uchiha reappeared in a crouched position holding both of his blades backhanded with one behind his back and the other just short of pressing against the skin of one brother.

"Drop it or I kill you…" Sasuke stated in a hard and serious tone, leaking a sufficient amount of killing intent to solidify his claim." Sarutobi had taught him well. A little killing intent went a long way towards showing an opponent you were serious. In the world of shinobi those who couldn't produce were obviously bluffing.

Meanwhile Naruto looked over to the other brother quickly drawing his blade as a great wave of wind blasted the brother into a nearby tree, knocking him out.

"Alright so what are we going to do with you?" Sasuke spoke with some sarcasm in his voice knowing Kakashi would probably kill them after an interrogation, not that he really thought too deeply about the death part. The lazy Jounin showed up as soon as the danger had cleared and made short work of tying the brothers to a tree.

"Hmph you let me deal with them Sasuke." Sakura walked up to them popping her knuckles in a fist. "I've been wanting to test out something I learned the other day."

"Really, and what is that?" _'She learned something, good it's about time she focused on becoming stronger.' _

"THIS!" Sakura fisted her right arm and concentrated chakra into it, throwing a punch at the ground and generating a crater over five feet wide, causing the tree the brothers were tied to, to lean over in the process. _**'HELL YEA!'**_ Inner Sakura screamed seeing her first real success with Tsunade's super strength technique. Even Tsunade was surprised at how fast the girl had picked up the technique. Sure it was far from perfect but two weeks in a crater that size was insane.

The true fear this placed into the conscious chuunin was only realized a few moments later when everyone noticed the distinct smell of both urine and shit. As for everybody else, they knew her punches hurt before but now they would hurt like hell.

"So are you going to tell us who you work for or will I have to aim a little higher next time?" Sasuke's eye noticeably twitched a time or two while Naruto took a few steps back and Kakashi's expression was covered by his mask. Tazuna on the other hand simply made the wise decision not to make any of the weak girl comments anymore. He was glad she was on his side.

"…" The chuunin was speechless in fear when his brother woke up and looked at the moderate sized crater. His eyes narrowed at the cater before looking at the leaf shinobi then to his brother and his own bindings.

"Shit…" He just barely got out alerting the others to the fact that he was awake.

"Are you going to speak?" Kakashi stated almost annoyed with the need for interrogating a chuunin.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because if you don't Sakura here will turn your nuts into peanut butter." He got the hint when he looked back to the crater, which everybody else took another glance at. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him the shock of the moment caused him to feint.

"These guys are chuunin right? If they are, the exams are going to be a piece of cake." Naruto commented walking over to Tazuna. "As for you, I think you have some explaining to do."

"…What can't a famous bridge builder get attacked ninja?"

"No, not and be on a properly ranked mission you can't" Sakura cracked her knuckles trying to _persuade_ him a bit, thus receiving the desired result.

"That's enough Sakura I'm sure Tazuna will tell us everything we need to know without force." Kakashi raised his hand to his forehead protector about to reveal his Sharingan when Tazuna finally spoke out.

"I…I just wanted some protection. Were poor in wave thanks to Gato, a powerful businessman controlling all the trade back home. He wants to kill me because the bridge would end his hold on us. We would have paid you to get rid of him but thanks to his hold on our country were simply too poor to do so. Please I'm begging you; if I cannot complete the bridge the entire country is as good as dead. Surly you're not so heartless that you would leave us all to die." Tazuna begged, hoping he wouldn't have to go further into a corny sob story.

"Alright, can it old man I don't want to hear the sob story. I'll protect you no mater what it means. These idiots were weak and even if he hires more ninja we can take them right Sasuke?"

"The dobe's right we can't let a greedy freak like that take hold this close to Konoha. Besides I hate people like him. They remind me of … him…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he contemplated on Uchiha Madara and Naruto rolled his eyes seeing that Sasuke was doing _it _… **again.**

"Personally I have no problems continuing but we all need to be in agreement. So unless Sakura agrees to go on we have to go back to Konoha."

"Yea right! If Sasuke thinks we can do then lets go for it CHA!" _'What are you doing I thought you were suppose to be in my head?' __**'I am you, I can do what I want CHA!'**_

"Well then I guess it's settled, but remember this is probably a B-rank mission or higher at this point and you will have to pay for it as soon as your able to." Kakashi glared at the bridge builder performing a fancy trick with his drawn kunai as he sheathed it to make a point.

"Yes absolutely, anything to get rid of that greedy pig." Tazuna was frantic but in a happy way. A little sad that he had to pay for a more expensive mission but glad he would finally be rid of Gato.

And so they continued their path to wave with Tazuna having a heavily load lifted from his mind. Everybody was a little surprised that Tsunade had taught Sakura her prized super strength even if it was a little downgraded. This had Sasuke wondering if he could get her to teach it to him. On the other hand he could simply copy it with the Sharingan and have a decent version. At any rate the fact that Tsunade had taken enough interest in the pink haired girl was extraordinary. Perhaps now she could truly focus on being an effective member of the team.

Sakura's new found strength got Naruto thinking. Now that their team consisted of heavy hitters, what kind of team were they? Hinata's team was designed for tracking; Shikamaru's was designed to subdue opponents. Nazomishi's… There was another interesting thought two of the three seemed to carry swords at all times but all used swords. He guessed they were close combat specialists or something like that. Naruto looked over team seven's attributes and came to the conclusion that their team was filled with heavy hitters. The possibility of an assassination squad was slim. Their techniques were simply too flashy to do anything like that. Perhaps a juggernaut team, that seemed to fit right. He would certainly have to ask Kakashi to design some attack plans for the team.

Naruto was excited, after Tazuna explained Gato's power with bandits and samurai for hire. He was itching to show off his skills and put one high and mighty businessman in his place. Although none of them knew of the battles to come.

As they drew closer to Wave the mist began to thicken as they drew closer to the waters where they boarded a small boat. It was well understood that the engine was useless unless they wanted to draw attention to themselves. That was of course out of the question even with the great Hatake Kakashi by their side.

The group soon disembarked and began the final stretch of their journey towards Tazuna's house. Walking on a dirt rout past a rather large lake they treaded cautiously after noticing Kakashi's eye flashing around violently, looking for something. To the others this meant that there was definitely some presence nearby. A moment later a massive killing intend flooded the area as a massive blade flew through the air lodging itself in a nearby tree after Naruto grabbed Tazuna and leaped over the blade, old man in tow.

Upon the massive blade stood a powerful looking man, covered in bandages and his face covered by a mask similar to Kakashi's. "Fast kid, but your no match for me. Just drop the bridge builder and I might let you off alive. Oh what do we have here Sharingan Kakashi. I could kill you for the fun and the bounty. I guess this is my lucky day." He was visibly smirking under his mask.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist. Working as a lackey for a rich tyrant so you can wage another coup?" Kakashi stated with some disgust, the idea that anyone would betray their village was somewhat sickening in his mind. For a known murderer like him what good reason could there possibly be?

"Work is work, but fighting you is going to make it all worth it." A bloodthirsty smile adorned his face behind his mask as he vanished from the tree along with his sword, reappearing with his blade behind him in a backhanded position ready to strike Kakashi from behind. That was of course until both Naruto showed up grinding one of his fox blades into Zabuza's Zanbatou with enough force to push him into a skid along the ground.

Zabuza was enjoying this thoroughly; seriously how many brats could push back a sword master, much less a legendary sword master with such a massive blade. After a few moments Zabuza finally regained a solid stance and threw Naruto high into the air with his head cleaver. "Not bad for a kid but you die now!" Zabuza leaped high up towards him going in for the final strike.

Naruto on the other hand was loving the feeling of flight as he slowly flipped over in the sky going into a skydive leaving one blade to it's freefall and gripping his favorite of the two with both hands pumping large quantities of wind chakra into his blade. The two blades clashed with a great amount of force sending a light shockwave across the area. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's blade seemed to overpower Zabuza's. The sheer cutting power of Naruto's enhanced blade sliced clean through the blade and Zabuza's body only for every inch of his gains to disintegrate into a puddle of water.

Naruto landed near his fallen blade with a smooth and graceful landing slowly bending down to grab the blade. As he landed watery remains of Zabuza's water clone rained down around Naruto, dampening his hair.

"Nice job dobe, you killed a clone…" Sasuke's ranting was cut short by two Zabuza's hacking down at his head. The blades seemed to pierce though his body but the clones were soon shocked into oblivion as it was revealed that Sasuke switched himself with a Kaminari Bushin. (Lightning clone)

By now the real Zabuza was off fighting Kakashi on the water both forming dozens of hand seals at the same time. It was strange. There was no lag time between the two. It was as if Kakashi knew the seal Zabuza was going to use before it was formed. _'This can't be possible, can he…read my mind?' _Zabuza thought as Kakashi finished his seals at the same time as himself. Two massive water dragons burst from the lake weaving around each other and heading for their opponents. The dragons seemed on rout for both combatants but thanks to their skill the water dragons crashed into each other, washing both Shinobi away in a massive wave of water.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza washed ashore from the jutsu but quickly regained their composure as team seven headed over to Kakashi's side with Kakashi staying by Tazuna.

"Stay back he's too dangerous for you!" Kakashi stated concerned that they would be in the way of Zabuza's next attack. _'Even if they were trained by the third they cant stand up to this man.'_

"Not happening you're clearly getting tired and you've overused your Sharingan." Sasuke raised his blades and channeled electricity through his blades as Naruto walked over to Zabuza creating twenty shadow clones.

"It's over Zabuza both of you are too tired to fight us anymore."

"LIKE HELL KID!" Zabuza screamed lashing out and throwing his blade. The massive sword ripped apart the ground as it tore through and entered the sky with a trajectory towards Kakashi. Sasuke thought quickly and bashed it down cleaving the blade in two with an electrically charged blade, much to the dismay of Zabuza and the utter shock of the hiding Haku. Sadly for Kakashi Sasuke's powerful attack only diverted the back half of the blade leaving the front half to severally gauge Kakashi's left arm, nearly down to the bone.

"SENSEI!" Sasuke screamed in terror fearing the worst. Sakura covered her mouth as the blood spewed from the wound splattering the ground. As shocked as everyone else Naruto looked to Kakashi nearly in tears, then back to Zabuza in anger.

"You…you bastard…" He gripped his blades tighter and tighter till the popping of his bones could be heard even by Tazuna over fifty feet away. His eyes grew narrow and hard and his voice became a growl. His blades began to glow red as if drawing of the Kyuubi's chakra. "If he dies… if he dies I will send you to the deepest bowls of hell."

Finishing his sentence Naruto took a wide swing through the air forcing large quantities of chakra out of his blade, ripping up the ground and emitting a horrible dark energy from within the wind. The blood red wave made it's way to Zabuza as he opened his eyes in fear, leaping away just in time to avoid the blast. It was a very narrow escape, so close the leaking energy from the wave scorched his skin.

Zabuza fell to the ground in pain. He was very much alive but shouting in horrible pain when a volley of senbon whizzed their way through the trees and hit their mark, burying themselves deep within Zabuza's neck. Moments later a masked hunter nin revealed it's self.

'_What the hell is that kid? To do this to Zabuza sama…' _"I'm sorry I'm a little late. I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now and your battle gave me the time I needed to catch up with him. Now if you will excuse me." The hunter nin grabbed up the body of Zabuza and vanished as a whorl of mist engulfed the two of them. They were gone before anyone could question a word the hunter had said.

It took a few seconds but Naruto calmed down satisfied that the Hunter nin went off to dispose of the body. And yet, something didn't feel right. The same uneasiness was felt in Sasuke's mind as well but the shrugged it off thinking the hunter must have had a reason for carrying off the body. Right now their primary concern was Kakashi and Tazuna. Kakashi was in critical condition and loosing blood fast while Tazuna would not be safe so long as he remained outside around injured ninja.

**---Meanwhile in Gato's base of operations---**

Team thirteen was just walking into the large complex guided by several hired hands with swords. They all seemed proud to be working for the tyrant and held their blades with a cocky arrogance that made Aoshi sick. It reminded him of his time working for Kanryu.

Nazomishi had caught up with the others nearly an hour into their journey. Much to the dismay of Hayate and Aoshi it took Rei the majority of their remaining journey to get over Nazomishi's new appearance.

He no longer wore a shirt, but a large trench coat with two large metal shoulder pads embroidered with the Zate emblem, a blossoming Sakura tree with the sun rising behind it. Two long leather straps arched across his chest and a Nodachi with a blade surpassing seven feet in length was strapped to his left side. His hair was in bangs and permitted to drape freely down his back stretching down below his waist. (Yea I know. Sephiroth, if you haven't noticed by now I am a Final Fantasy fan. And yes several characters will receive a similar makeover…expect Naruto to change again once he grows a bit older.)

The team entered a large room with massive stone pillars and marble floors with a chair at the far end where Gato himself sat extravagantly, surrounded by nearly a dozen men.

"Finally here eh? I see Konoha likes to take their precious time." Gato scoffed, mildly annoyed with their timing.

"We are sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused." Hayate said with a bow trying not to anger the influential businessman. Although he wondered how the businessman expected anything faster. In all seriousness most anbu could have only made the trip with a day shaved off, and they were trained to get places fast. In his opinion their team made amazing time for a team of Genin.

"Hey what is this, they send me a bunch of kids to protect me? I need professionals not amateurs."

"I can assure you Gato Sama, we are more than capable of protecting you from anything thrown at us."

"Sure you can, I thought I hired Ninja not swordsmen, and what's with the getups. This aint Halloween kiddies." Gato was testing them to see how they would react. The last thing he need was a bunch of wet behind the ears kids trying to guard against a possible revolt.

"Meh Shinobi wear strange clothing, most people find it intimidating but really it's just function." Rei commented trying to shrug off the question, in all honesty the man's attitude was annoying her more than his questions. Still she liked the way she dressed; it wasn't fun having a bumbling pig like Gato calling her out on it.

"Yea whatever. Look, you sure these kids can handle it, I've got all kinds of freaks that would love to see my head on a platter ya know?" They all nodded in slight annoyance at the short man's repetitiveness.

"With all due respect sir anything we're capable of is far beyond anything your normal hired thugs can do." Nazomishi stated with a hint of anger though in actuality he was rather amused by the ignorant man.

"HEY I could beat your ass any minute of the day!" One of the numerous thugs screamed from Gato's side.

"Want to test that theory?" Nazomishi taunted much to the dismay of Hayate. This was Gato's perfect opportunity; he wanted to see what they had so he decided push this a bit."

"You're on!" The mercenary screamed as he took a step towards Nazomishi, reaching for the his blade.

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute fellows" Gato waved his arms up and down trying to get their attention. "If it's a fight you want this would be the perfect test to see if your ready to protect me. This fight is to the death, Mosashi take your pick."

"YES SIR!" the thug from before screamed drawing his blade and slashing at Nazomishi's head. Nazomishi glared at him blocking the slash with the hilt of his blade. Pushing the blade away he wrapped his own blade around himself into a thrust smashing the butt end of the sheath into the thug's face, smashing his face in. Mosashi was easily thrown over fifteen feet through the air from the force of the strike, finally smashing into the ground, flopping around like a ragdoll.

"Nazomishi stop this!" Hayate screamed for his student to desist though Nazomishi shook his head wondering how much longer they would have to put on the charade of being new to fighting.

"Sorry Hayate Sensei but orders are orders." Nazomishi retorted using Gato's own orders against his sensei.

"We have the option of quitting the mission." The mission was to protect this man, not kill his subordinates or enemies. What was Nazomishi thinking?

"Frankly Sensei, I don't care." Nazomishi shot Hayate one of his looks as if to say, _I know what I'm doing so shut it and watch._ Hayate drew back a moment in contemplation and finally sighed deciding to go along with it.

"Fine…" _'I don't know how Kakashi dealt with this stupid mind reading.'_

"Good, now finish the job, you work for me now and I don't tolerate failure." Meanwhile the thug was on the ground in pain, struggling to his feet.

"You… You bastard, your smashed my nose, you…!!!" A massive blade was plunged through his neck and twisted ensuring his death. As his head landed on the ground with a thud Rei gave Nazomishi a glance that asked _'What are you doing?'_ fallowed by Nazomishi giving his own which seemed to say,_ 'Killing a murderer what do you think?'_ Gato soon stood from his seat, clapping profusely. He was most satisfied with the results.

"Bravo, bravo, I like this kid he knows what it takes to get things done in this world. Alright it's time for you to execute preventative measure two. There's a certain incomplete bridge…" Before Gato could completely explain a man panting for air burst through the doors obviously in a rush.

"Master Gato!" The man screamed, tripping on the carpet as he burst through the door.

"Yes yes, what is it." Gato rubbed his forehead in annoyance at the clumsy idiot.

"It's Haku, he just brought Zabuza back. He's badly injured!"

"Zabuza lost… weakling, I have no use for weaklings. I think it's about time I paid him a visit. You two come with me! He pointed to his two best personal guards.

"Excuse me Gato sama, but do you mean Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Bloody mist?" Nazomishi asked knowing full well who they were talking about.

"More like pussy cat of the soggy beach. He has failed me and must be dealt with. I don't accept failure."

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance." Nazomishi enquired attempting to arouse his interest. Now this was interesting, someone with a brain was defiantly a plus.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure who your opponent was but clearly they had an Elite Jounin level ninja with them. Zabuza is clearly the strongest ninja under your orders. You see sir, I am a sword builder, perhaps I can give him something that would give him an upper hand. I have just the blade in mind." Nazomishi tapped his fingers together, adding a maniacal effect.

"You forget that he is injured and completely useless now. I have no use for a lame dog."

"Ah but Rei here is rather skillful with healing jutsu. She could have him back on his feet in no time. Pawns are pawns, why throw away a pawn after a single setback. Especially if they can be used. It makes them…expendable." Gato was likening where this was going. To him the term pawn meant it was _intend _to be thrown away. He liked expendable. But these words meant the boy knew at least one more use for the weakling.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Nazomishi smirked knowing Gato was playing right into his hands.

"Clearly a Shinobi of his caliber will want revenge against his defeater. Let us heal him and send him once again. Then once his superior opponent is weakened from their battle we come in for the final blow with superior numbers. The pawn is scrap and checkmate is yours. You win and you don't have to pay him a dime." While speaking Nazomishi had walked over to a marble statue next to a wall. As he finished up and stated checkmate he unsheathed his blade slicing the statue's head cleanly in two for dramatic effect. The head leaped from the pedestal from the force of the strike, shattering as it finally struck the ground.

"Kid after my own heart. Alright, I like it. I'm leaving it to you, but if you fail me your life is forfeit. Youse got it?" _'This kids going to be the best money I've spent in a while. If all goes well I can bring him to me to be my personal body guard. I can't lose.' _Needless to say Gato was loving every moment of it.

"Clear as crystal Gato Sama." Nazomishi bowed respectfully while mentally admiring his handiwork. _'Weak minded fool, it's far too easy to manipulate greedy bastards like him. It's like fishing, drop some bate and once they bight…hit them with the biggest fireball you have!'_

Gato exited the room with several of his personal bodyguards fallowing closely behind. After Gato was finally gone team thirteen was escorted out of the complex and told to meet Gato again in four hours for dinner. Once they were a safe distance away from the complex Hayate broke the silence with an interesting question.

"Nazomishi…"

"Yes, sensei?"

"That wasn't your first kill was it?" It was blatantly obvious from the precision of the strike and the blatant lack of guilt afterwards.

"Hardly. Tell me, what has Kakashi told you of us?"

"Very little, enough to know you're not genin, in any sense of the word."

"I think it's about time you learned the truth about us. It will make this mission significantly easier." Nazomishi placed his fingers to his forehead as he thought deeply on his next works. "Before this mission is over, Zabuza will join us or die. Haku will join us or be set off on her own. Gato _will_ be dead, and I will show this fool why they call me… Hitokiri Zansatsu (Manslayer of the Massacre)…


	16. Mental Link

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 16**

**Mental Link**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The past two days had taken its toll on everybody. Hayate was struggling to come to terms with the fact that his 'students' were who they said they were. Seriously, beings from other dimensions seemed like something restricted to demons. And yet here they were, fighting on. Their 'Kill one save a thousand' saying was almost as much of a shocker as the bylaws of the Zate. The thing that struck him as odd was defiantly the bylaws. Rules like 'The path of the Zate is the path of the guardian, Your life is to act as a shield, to wield your sword for the people, the innocent, the weak;' and 'No soul is completely corrupt. Never leave behind a chance to save one.' Their laws were so complicated, many of them seemed to contradict others and yet they made some sense. Now here they were asking him to join, it was as a Nara would say 'very troublesome'.

Apparently Kakashi had already joined and team seven was being prepped to join as well. There was one thing that scared him though. Nazomishi's title, Hitokiri Zansatsu was a title only given to swordsmen who have committed such a horrendous amount of slaughter, such a massacre that even the most hardened warriors would cringe in fear. All seated members of the Zate had such titles. Hitokiri Zansatsu (massacre), Hitokiri Battousai (Master of battojutsu/ the one attack kill), Hitokiri Arashi (Tempest), all names describing the utter chaos they could deliver. They claimed to fight for peace, for justice, and yet they were all capable of such horrible destruction that they could be given titles as Hitokiri. There have been members of the seven swordsmen of the mist who have never achieved the title coveted title 'Manslayer.'

In this land of shinobi no man has achieved such a title without having killed at a remarkable rate, a rate that would make most Shinobi puke at the thought of the blood staining the ground. Hayate himself was a swordsman, he had met several 'Hitokiri' before and he didn't like any of them. They always stank of blood and death. In his mind there were two kinds of Hitokiri. The first was made up of those who had a purpose, a reason to commit such atrocities and rationalize out their actions. Reasons like war, loyalty, justice or darker reasons. The other kind were complete and utter monsters. Creatures who killed for the shier joy of it. Monsters who simply stank of bloodlust.

There was however a rare bread of Hitokiri. A third kind which he was slowly attaching the Zate's leaders to. A kind who killed because they had to; men who had seen such horrors, such a dramatic amount of bloodshed that their only option was to fight against such atrocities. To destroy those who would create and spawn such evil. This kind of course had their own problems. Their greatest problem was the fact that they were traditionally pure. No pure heart can kill so heartlessly and therein laid their defect. Every kill ate away at their heart, especially when they ended up the cause of an innocent death. This often resulted in them being skitsofrinic. Their minds create an alternative persona capable of handling their lifestyle. The worst part of this kind is its greatest strength. The stronger the user's pure self, the stronger their darker half becomes. Even if they rarely if ever come out the dark half takes on the mental strain of the pure half. This type was so completely rare for one very good reason. Either one side would win over the other and they would become of the other two types or the mental battle between the two would completely shatter their minds, leaving them as a hallow shell, mentally dead.

The explanation of Kenshin Himura, The Battousai solidified this in Hayate's mind. However, there was something about Kenshin that stuck out in his mind. As they explained it, Kenshin had overcome the Battousai within himself thus forging a new him. A complete him capable of handling everything both former personalities could, only better. If this was true then what of the others. Was it just this Battousai? Do the others in fact have this alternate ego? If they do have they conquered it? Was this an organization lead by men who had conquered their own demon? How many true 'Hitokiri' could there be?

The questions went on and on in Hayate's mind. His conclusion? He will simply have to trust Kakashi's decision. Perhaps if he were to open up to them he would understand.

"Hayate Dono…Hayate dono….HAYATE!" Aoshi had spent the last few moments in their quarters attempting to gain Hayate's attention. He had been deep in thought for hours after learning about his 'students' real lives. At this point Aoshi was getting somewhat angry with Hayate's silence which continued on for hours after their dinner meeting with Gato. This was defiantly a switch for Aoshi but there was defiantly something which made him hate it when people acted out of their normal character. Being this quiet for this long was defiantly out of character for Hayate.

"…" Hayate blinked a few times finally realizing someone was calling his name. "Oh sorry Aoshi, this is a lot of information to take in."

"You're wrong about us you know. Not all of us are like Kenshin."

"…What?" The statement surprised Hayate for about the hundredth time that day.

"This alternate personality theory you have only applies to a select few of us. The truth is many of us have been changed by the others. I for one was changed by Kenshin. Once longing to be the strongest and to kill him I was a Hitokiri in my own world. Kenshin changed me and brought me out of my own inner darkness. Kenshin has showed many of us a better way of living. This is why he is one of the leaders of the Zate. He shows compassion at a level most people are incapable of. Compassion capable of forgiving those who once tried to kill him and all he held dear."

"You tried to kill him?" This came as a shock to Hayate after hearing all the magnificent things Himura had done.

"When we first met… Our current path is not one of self-righteous. We do not claim to be the ultimate source of justice nor peace. We do not care about political power. The only power we wish for is the power to protect those we love, the power to reduce needless bloodshed, the power to better the world. Most of us grew up around war. Kenshin himself was introduced to death at an abnormally young age as were most of us. How do we deal with all of it? We have been doing this too long not to be callus towards it. What has brought us all together? Put simply we are united by the fact that we want to protect the ones who cannot protect themselves. For some of us it is our way of repenting for our own past. For others it is their way of continuing the path they have had since birth. For me it is because it has given me a purpose, a reason to live outside of power. In the Zate we respect each other as equals regardless of our rank within it.

"But, then why do you have ranks?" Another question that made no sense to Hayate, if they were so oblivious to rank then why did they have them?

"We have ranks as a source of order, we are not perfect, no one is. So we have the ones most in control of their emotions, the ones capable of making the hard decisions, in charge. We all have a say, but our three current leaders are the wisest of us. Nazomishi, Kenshin and Yoda have proved their wisdom and skill time and time again. Below our captains the only rank that matters is vice captain as an authority. Besides that we are ranked by our overall strength, which has no purpose aside from assigning missions.

"Absolutely amazing…" The door opened interrupting Hayate with an annoying squeak latch. Nazomishi entered with some interesting news about Zabuza.

"Yo Aoshi, Hayate…It would seem Zabuza is awake and I had a chance to talk with him. As we figured Haku wishes to discuss things with Zabuza before making a decision herself. As for Zabuza, I gave him an option. I would make him a copy of his old sword if he chose to stay his own course. If he decides to join us I will give him the sword I made for him. I think he prefers the sword I made." Nazomishi said with a grin, proud of his craftsmanship. He knew that blade would come in handy.

"How did he take the news?"

"Rather well actually. I explained to him how the Mizukage is Uchiha Madara and that he was in our goals anyway sooo… yea he didn't take the information on Gato's plans too hard. I am sure he will join us with little convincing. As of now he is more than ready to accept my offer. Granted he was a little shocked about our background but my knowledge about his and Haku's history was rather convincing. Well that and a little demonstration of my skills. Oh and you will never guess who did all that damage to him."

"What do you mean we can't guess? It had to be Kakashi, he's the only Jounin there, even if the other two are Chuunin level right now."

"It was Naruto, it would seem he finally unlocked the first stage of my sword's power."

"Its power, what the hell are you talking about?" Hayate inquired having only recently learned that Nazomishi was the one who created the impressive blade.

"The seals Jiraiya helped me design, they are much more complicated than I originally stated."

"How much more complicated?" A dark feeling entered Hayate's stomach fearing he had done something strange to the blond kid.

"It was designed to hold back the Kyuubi's energy, yes. However, it was also designed to harness it and absorb the energy should it surpass the gates it sets up. It then purifies the Yokai and makes it easier for Naruto to access and control the next time."

"Wait how much energy are we talking about here?"

"He only unlocked the no tail form of the Kyuubi so it only purified the equivalent to a Jounin level chakra capacity."

"So he has free access to that kind of energy?"

"Hardly, but in a dire situation it will set up another barrier to prevent him from absorbing another tail. By giving him purified energy it will deal less damage to his body. Should it eventually absorb all nine tails of chakra, then the Kyuubi will be no more and it will more than likely result in an explosion equivalent to a volcano going off." _'No need to tell them all the real details. That would just be too freaky right now. I just hope I'm able do to the same if Sasuke gets his seal.' _Aoshi was impressed and showed it quite visibly on his face. Hayate on the other hand was freaked out, what would happen if it exploded in Konoha!"

"Wait, what happens if it explodes in Konoha!" Hayate was livid. A VOLCANO! Was this kid crazy or something? Ok so he wasn't a kid but still was he CRAZY! Nazomishi soon replied as if it meant little if nothing.

"No different than the option of Naruto becoming the Kyuubi when he absorbs the ninth tail. The major difference is the lengths required for such a thing to happen and the fact that the Kyuubi would be dead and not roaming free to destroy other countries. By that time we will have more than likely have figured out a way to seal the purified energy somewhere else or let it seep out into oblivion thus nullifying the energy and killing the Kyuubi all together. Even a demon cannot come back to life if their soul's energy is destroyed. They are energy."

"…" Hayate was looking over to Aoshi as if asking for confirmation of the mythic occurrence of a SEAL of all things.

"Hey don't look at me, he made it." Aoshi stated bluntly before pouring another cup of tea and closing his eyes to enjoy it. Meanwhile Nazomishi seemed to zone out for a moment with his eyes rolling backwards so only white could be seen.

"…N..Na…Nazo…helloooooo" Hayate waved his hand in front of Nazomishi's face wondering what made him space out all of a sudden.

"…Ah good the real ones dispelled the Kage Bushin. Contact with team seven successful."

"What did you just say…?" This has been a real bad day for Hayate. He was supposed to be a Jounin but at this moment…his brain was in overload.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, the real us made some blood clones this morning…us. As for them, they will be training team seven while Kakashi's out and Rei is healing him. Don't worry about it, we tend to make a lot of those. Actually that's how we were able to achieve our titles in this world while having our real bodies in Konoha. I guess I have about... six in various places right about now."

"Okeeeey…" Hayate took a moment to shake off yet another oddity unique to these Zate. It was then that he remembered Nazomishi's other statement and became instantly concerned for Kakashi."How bad was Kakashi's injury? All I heard was his arm was hit by Zabuza's sword."

"More like nearly ripped off but he will be fine. Rei is doing her best to heal him. Thank God blood clones are almost as good as the real thing. Zabuza would be in some real trouble if they didn't Rei's clone working on him. "

**---With Team Seven---**

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the midst of a large field surrounded by trees, well concealed from unwanted onlookers. While Rei worked on healing Kakashi's wounds back at Tazuna's house Nazomishi and Aoshi were with team seven preparing their private training session.

"Alright, now I want you to know that the trees over there, there, there, and there are the boundary markers for our training." Aoshi pointed in the north, south, east, and west directions of the forest as Nazomishi stood firm waiting for Aoshi to finish his instructions. "It is marked with special kunai to hold up a sight and sound barrier. So everything you learn here will remain between us and only us." He eyed them waiting for some response in acceptance of their sworn secrecy.

"Ano, why are you guys teaching us? I know Kakashi is hurt but where's Hayate sensei, wouldn't he be more… you know… qualified?" This was a question that had Sakura miserably confused. Unfortunately for the others, Naruto and Sasuke were equally as confused. Genin training genin seemed a little…redundant.

"Don't worry, you will understand soon enough. Nazomishi…" He turned towards the blue haired swordsman waiting for him to begin.

"Right, judging by who you have trained with I would say your chakra control is decent. So first things first, I want to see how large your chakra reserves are." Nazomishi pulled out a fist size scroll and pulled his way through it until he got to a section that read 'scouter.' He formed some simple seals and smacked his hand down on the seals revealing a small device with a green screen on it which apparently attached to an ear and covered a single eye.(Any dbz fans know what I'm talking about)

"Alright, this is one of my latest creations and there is only one so far so I hope it doesn't break. Now this device will be watching you and measuring your chakra capacities, muscle capacities, potential speeds, and various other things. It's readings will help me determine what to teach you.

"Wait, that thing can see chakra?" Sasuke was surprised, a machine with the ability of a Doujutsu? It seemed a little fishy to him. Then him building it, it was all a little too farfetched.

"Not quite, but it will give me a reading on how many energy units of chakra you have based on what you use. If your chakra capacities are … well pathetic like I expect Sakura's to be then that is what I will work with you on. Basically it just helps me gage your ability and physical limits."

"Right… isn't it a little hard to raise your chakra capacities. It takes years of practice just to utilize what your born with."

"Yes and no." Aoshi spoke up with a little wince of pain in his voice, obviously from a memory. "Chakra capacities are like muscles, work them and they will grow, Naruto's continues to grow abnormally with his obsessive use of Shadow clones until he passes out. Which I might add would kill normal people." Naruto simply scratched his head sheepishly as his teammates raised their eyebrows thinking this had something to do with his seemingly endless energy.

"Actually, there are several ways to make your chakra capacities grow. The common way is simply by using it, it usually just happens as you go on missions and use chakra in combat. The next way is forcing its exhaustion, thus placing yourself into chakra depletion much the way Kakashi is right now. Sadly both of these ways take way too long for any immediate results."

"Wait so your just going to raise our chakra levels!" Sakura screamed having though she was going to do some cool jutsus to impress Sasuke with.

"No, I plan on helping you unlock your full chakra capacity while clones work on various techniques. Look, we have the whole Zabuza thing taken care of. Kakashi agrees with our plan and when the time comes we will all turn the tables on Gato. Right now our focus is training for the Chuunin exams."

"But…" What the hell did all this have to do with the Chuunin exams. They were supposed to be on a mission weren't they?

"Zabuza is very well peeved with Gato and is going to assist in our taking him down. If you want more, ask me later, for now let me explain a few things. Okay?"

"Fine…" It was rather amazing; Naruto and Sasuke's training with Sarutobi really did pay off. THEY WERE LISTENTING MORE THAN SAKURA!

"Now where was I…Oh yes, as you know you create chakra by molding physical and spiritual energy together. What most Shinobi fail to fully grasp is the concept that our physical and spiritual energies are two separate energies. We tend to think of chakra as a singular pool. This is inherently wrong. In actually there are seven pools of spiritual energy and one pool of physical energy." Sasuke was about to say something when Nazomishi picked up with the differences.

"I won't go into all the specifics because I have a book for you to read later. Now, will we teach you the forbidden chakra gates? No, those are forbidden and dangerous. What we will teach you is how to gain access to higher levels of energy. You see as I stated earlier chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy. Increasing either one increases the amount of chakra you can produce. The 8 gates unlock your body's restraints on your physical energy pool. They are dangerous because physical energy has direct physical impacts on your body. The gates are there to keep your body from doing things it isn't designed to bare. So by training your stamina and strength you can increase your chakra and there by letting more physical energy through those gates.

The other way to increase your chakra reserves is by strengthening or accessing more of your spiritual energy. It is divided into seven separate pools. The biggest difference between the seven pools and the eight gates is the fact that the seven pools cannot harm you by simply unlocking them like the eight gates do. So we can increase our chakra capacities by learning to utilize more of our spiritual energy.

Like I said your spiritual energy is divided up into seven different pools. They all flow in a line poring from one into another. Of these divisions most people only have access to the first few aside from the natural leakage from one to the next. Kages rarely have access to less than four. The first governs our physical existence, and our health. This is what most people use and is basically where most Shinobi stop. It is also the smallest of the seven pools. The next level is governed by our emotion and is the reason so many are drawn to hate and revenge as a catalyst to access this chakra pool. Adrenalin is one of many results caused by accessing this chakra level. We will teach you how to focus your emotions on a goal to draw off of this chakra. Once you have mastered this stage you will be able to freely access a spiritual pool slightly larger than your first.

The third is will, driven by desire to attain a goal, driven by our resolve. It is one many people tap into but do so without achieving the second. This disrupts the proper spiritual flow and severally hinders the amount you receive. The fourth is what makes true Kage so amazingly powerful. It is governed by love and the resolve to defend. After achieving this pool you should be able to mold roughly eight to ten times your basic chakra levels.

The sixth and seventh pools are the most difficult to obtain and most who do have access to them can only use them for short periods of time with intense concentration. Great knowledge, wisdom and selflessness is required to obtain these. As far as I've read people who achieve these with full control over them have chakra levels rivaling summons and lower tailed bijuu.

"Wait if it's so powerful …"

"Then why don't Shinobi study them? This is an art that requires clean spiritual pools, and immense concentration. Even people who have access to more than the first pool find themselves with little actual gain because of a polluted spiritual stream. They can be polluted by a great many things ranging from emotional and spiritual problems to health problems and bad diet. As such I don't expect you to achieve any of these without years of meditation and training to fully access them. That is why to achieve these, it requires a powerful will to drive the first few, and unparalleled selflessness to achieve the later pools. Most humans are far too greedy, only wanting the chakra for their own ends. Such thought on its own hinders the flow.

"Right, like you have any of them. This is useless, let's get Kakashi to tell us some better training to do Sasuke." Sakura got up and started to walk away as Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground.

"Listen…" Naruto was interesting with this concept. His chakra capacities were nearly limitless in comparison to your average shinobi and yet he this meant he hardly had a fraction of his potential.

"Thank you. Now, unlocking them is quite different from unblocking them. Unlocking them takes years of training, unblocking them can be done much quicker. There is a natural flow to these pools. Right now the only one you have full access to is your first if that, but there is a natural leakage from the other six. You cannot unlock a pool until it is first unblocked. Our emotions, and various other things hinder them from flowing properly. For example, you cannot free the love based chakra with hate in mind. On the contrary it bocks it, hindering the flow of chakra from that level up. That is where we can come in handy. With our ability to read your minds and see your auras we know where your pools are blocked. By my best guess most of you will gain around a quarter more to a third of your current chakra levels by freeing up to your willpower to your love pools and releasing more of your _true_ basic energy levels."

"Now wait a minute, if love is blocked by hate then what blocks the others." Sakura was finally interested. Her chakra capacities were always abysmally small and this was her chance to increase it by a LOT with no effort.

"The first is hindered by fear. Fear of many things, acceptance, strength, ability…death. In battle if you are suddenly struck by fear of death your chakra levels can drop considerably because of how fundamental it is. The second is by guilt, a Shinobi's first kill often blocks this one, if only for a time. Many people must come to terms with their past to move forward. It goes on and on with such blockages.

Naruto, your first pool is flowing decently, but you have some fear. You fear not being strong enough to protect your friends. Your second is free but your third is blocked by shame. You feel ashamed of what you hold. You must let go of the groundless shame instilled in you by the villagers. Your fourth is free, you love all and will gladly give your life to save another. You are a loyal friend who will do anything for anyone. Your fifth chakra is blocked by the mask of lies you have created to hide the sadness held in your heart. The sadness which brings you your shame."

'Is that really Naruto, no wonder his has so much chakra with so many free…but what's with this shame and a mask of lies? What could make him that sad? He's always seemed so happy to me…"

"Sasuke, despite coming to terms with your brother and his actions, you fear him. You fear those he works for and what they wish to do to Naruto. You fear what they could do to Itachi should he be discovered. You fear opening up to anybody. Fear that you would be unable to protect them, fear that you would be happy, fear that you don't deserve it. Your second is also blocked by gilt. You feel guilty because of your family's secrets and horrible past. Your third is blocked by your feeling of shame. Shame that you knew so little of your family's dark secrets. You shun friendships feeling that you do not deserve them. This is your shame. Out of your three _you_are the one with the greatest blockage. Every pool is blocked. This is why you feel so empty. This is why your chakra is average at best. Your chakra is naturally strong and should be higher than Kakashi's by now but is restricted to around a third of its potential.

Then we have Sakura. You are selfish. You…are difficult to read due to a multiple personality disorder. " Nazomishi closed his eyes to concentrate for a moment when Aoshi spoke up.

"You are a standard fan girl, struggling with your emotions towards everything. Your second personality constantly places your other feelings at odds with its own. This has your chakras in conflict with one another. You are weak minded and are struggling to come to terms with your more caring and intelligent side. You need to free yourself of anger, and lust. You lack purpose. We must find you a purpose."

"I have a purpose! Its…"

"Sasuke, a boy who could care less about you so long as you chase after him like a ravenous fan girl. Sakura you have no place training with us if you cannot learn to focus on a worthy goal. You have friends but you would gladly throw them under a bridge should it mean achieving 'your Sasuke kun.' It is this selfish behavior which inhibits your chakra and throws it into chaos. Ino realized the error in her ways but you still cling to your past. Let go and grow up!" Nazomishi spoke up with authority and a tinge of annoyance, hoping this conversation would finally get through to her. "You chase after the feelings of a boy who you do not understand. He is a boy who does not want anything to do with anyone who cannot strive to achieve something greater than themselves. He shuns love because he fears that he cannot protect it once he has it. It for that reason that he can free his chakra by using those feelings to overpower his hindrance."

"Sasuke…?"

"You want to understand me, well here's your chance." Sasuke laced his fingers and went into a thinking position. My brother killed my family, but he did this to avert war. I hate my family's past because they intended on creating a civil war within Konoha. I…I loved my brother, he was always there for me and yet he killed off our family to save the lives of others he loved, to save the peace he loved. Although I know these things it is difficult to come to terms with my past. Looking at it this way…I guess it seems a little strange but…"

"Naruto was his first true friend since the death of his family. Yet you constantly belittle him. In truth the best thing that could happen to any of you is to…hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm" Nazomishi chuckled raising his hand to his face and drawing his fingers down his chin. "Yes I do believe that would be best. Alright training is on hold till tomorrow."

"Gaah I hate it when you do this." Aoshi never liked it when Nazomishi said what he was going to do without saying anything. It was because it made him feel like everyone else when he did it. Because he couldn't read the mind of a mind reader. It was a very naked feeling.

"Sakura tomorrow you're going to learn the shadow clone jutsu so you can train like the others. Rei will train you, Naruto will be with me, and Sasuke will be with Aoshi. For today your going to be placed under a special jutsu I discovered a little while back. It will link your minds for the next few hours. All three of you are going to experience the other's lives from beginning to end. Your thoughts, your feelings, your deepest secrets. Trust me, this will be a most enlightening experience." Nazomishi smirked thinking of how much he will enjoy their reactions later.

"No…NO! Your not linking my mind with theirs! I like my privacy thank you very much!"

"Sakura, have you ever wanted to know what goes on in Sasuke's mind?"

"I…"

"Oh god no…"

"heh heh heh heh heh, I knew that one would get you Sasuke."

"Do we really need to link our minds with hers?" Sasuke made one final plea hoping to be spared the horrors likely to be within the mind of a fan girl

"Frankly I'm doing it whether you want it or not." Sasuke started screaming no and leaped up to run when Nazomishi formed a hand seal similar to the one used in the Nara's neck bind jutsu. A vast number of metal bindings burst from the ground and tied them to self-created chairs. Nazomishi walked up to them forming seals at a pace rivaling Itachi himself. Once he finished the seals he placed his fingers on their foreheads. The three sat there and their eyes rolled up into the back of their heads as their mindscapes became linked and images of the present and past flooded each other's minds. Their love, hate, fear, anger, happiness, joy, and kindness their emotions were all revealed in the most traumatic and joyful moments of their lives.

'_For now I will spare them the horrors of my own. At this point all that information would break them. **Sigh** Well all things with time I suppose.'_

"Was this really such a good idea?"

"As far as I can predict it should do more for Sakura than the other two. At the very least it should give her some respect for Naruto. That and I really don't feel like explaining the whole Kyuubi thing to her. Without seeing the real Naruto and all he has gone through, her mind wouldn't be able to accept him as anything more than the monster. Not for another year or so anyway. "

"Good point…" Aoshi took note of their ever changing expressions. The joyful expressions from happy memories and the thing that impacted them the most, the moments which brought their unconscious bodies to tears. "What will you do about the Kyuubi."

"When the time is right… I will confront it. I hope it's not as evil as it was made out to be. If things go well then Naruto may be left with a strong mentor."

"So the exploding story you came up with the other day was a lie."

"The seal is incomplete. For now nothing will happen should the ninth tail be absorbed. The Kyuubi will be left as a mind within Naruto's, sealed behind the gate. If it is evil I will make it so the mind fades along with the impure chakra. If it turns out good, then I don't know. I may free it in some way. I may leave it in his mind but capable of being summoned by him. It's something to think about." Their attention was soon drawn to Rei off in the distance making her way to everyone else. With a friendly wave she came closer and closer.

"Hey guys."

"Yo Rei whats up." Nazomishi waved two fingers before stretching.

"Well Kakashi's doing well, all that's left is for his chakra to return and I just got a clone message that Zabuza is doing the same." She smiled knowing things were going according to plan.

"I swear Rei you're better than Tsunade."

"Oh come on have you seen what she can do? Maybe in another fifty years but now…"

"Your greatest critic is yourself, besides she can't use the force."

"True!" She perked up with a victory sign and an eye smile.

"That's better."

They continued talking and planning for nearly five hours before team seven snapped out of their link. Their bodies collapsed from mental exhaustion leaving them to be carried back to Tazuna's house. Despite being in a dead as nails slumber their eyes freely flowed a lake of tears. Team thirteen could only carry them home wondering what horrors and forgotten memories they had witnessed.


	17. Path To The Bridge

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 17**

**Path to the Bridge, the Training from Hell**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

It was nearing noon when Sakura woke up still with tears in her eyes. Never in her life had she ever seen such horror. She knew Sasuke's family had been slaughtered but never in her darkest dreams had she ever imagined having to watch it happen over and over for days. It was sickening. Then there was Naruto, his life had been a series of messes one after the other. The strange and unlikely friendship Naruto and Sasuke had developed was rather amazing in her mind. Together they have worked together to protect each other, to achieve their goals. It was no wonder they hated her… no they didn't hate her. They pitied her. Sasuke was even in love with her and he shunned her love because of her own actions and the way she treated his best friend.

The key thing on her mind, through her dreams and beyond was forgiveness. Sakura knew that for them to be a team she has to gain their respect, and to do that she had to gain their forgiveness. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she got out of bed making every attempt to form the correct words.

'_That's it forget the right words. I have to do this and do it NOW…Oh God how will they ever forgive me... What no advice from the peanut gallery?...' _Her thoughts were cut short as she reached for the doorknob only to realize it was being opened from the other side. It was Sasuke with an exhausted and humiliated look on his face.

"Sakura." Sasuke seemed almost board and annoyed with having to wake her up. The mental strain had defiantly done a number on him and he certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to the girl.

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"Breakfast is ready, you overslept. We all did." His face was blank as if he were detached from the world. But in reality it was simply the sheer exhaustion from the mind link.

"Are you ok Sasuke you don't look so good?" She could see the exhaustion and anxiety in his face. It was quite troubling. The link had truly taken its toll on all of them.

"Oh…that. Were all suffering some backlash from that stupid link. You're lucky Nazomishi put some mental blocks on you to help you cope. He figured Naruto and me could take it sense we've been through the worst of it before. Let's go." Sasuke motioned for her to fallow him as he turned to leave.

"Ano…Sasuke?"

"What is it…" He was slightly annoyed by her especially after experiencing so many times of his own fan girls talking about Naruto behind his back, and reliving so many fan girl attacks.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been a bitch… Especially to Naruto." She hung her head low, saddened as she made the last statement. This revelation brought a small but noticeable smirk to Sasuke's face before turning to leave.

"I suggest you tell Naruto and soon. He's pissed. See ya at breakfast." Sasuke finished with a sadistic grin.

'_p..pp…pi pi pi ..Pissed…oh why me…"_ Inner Sakura didn't like the sound of that. Especially after seeing what Naruto did to Zabuza…not fun…

Breakfast went over very quietly with a large number of cold stairs directed at Sakura. Every one of them sent shivers down her spine. In reality there was one thing that she couldn't quite rap her mind around. The whole Jinchuuriki 'thing' was a complete mystery to her. After all the visions, Naruto was clearly human. Yet the Zabuza incident was a different matter. If he wasn't the dreaded Kyuubi No Yoko, then how did he get that horrible power? And if he was then why hasn't he killed her already? Why hasn't he set out to finish what he started? How could he be so…human?

"Sakura…" The blondF's cold and annoyed voice sent shivers down her spine, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes N-Naruto?"

"Do you have any questions…you know…about me… and it?" That was not the question she wanted to hear. She was hoping she could ask him later…you know…after she had gathered her thoughts. This was defiantly making her feel uncomfortable.

"Naruto…" She trailed off and spent several moments looking into oblivion trying with ever bit of her being to word things so he would know she meant it. "Naruto…I'm so sorry I never would have guessed you had it that bad. I…I saw the conversation between you, Sasuke, the Hokage and Nazomishi. I'm just so confused; it's so much to take in. Could you…?"

"Ok, just ask me when you're ready." Naruto turned to Nazomishi who was sitting on a wall cross-legged in deep meditation. He was hoping Nazomishi would use his mind reading on her to know if she really meant it. After seeing the events from Sakura's life, his view of her had been greatly diminished. He could only hope that her experience had truly changed her opinion of him for the better. He knew that was Nazomishi's purpose but for now, his opinion of here remained far lower than it had ever been.

Aoshi was doing the same as Nazomishi although why they were sitting on the walls nobody had a clue. Tazuna clearly didn't like it but decided not to say anything as long as nothing got broken. It simply odd, who in their right mind would sit _on_ a wall. Why not simply lean against the wall or set next to the wall. Was there some point in sitting sideways on a vertical object using chakra to attach yourself to it? Tazuna certainly couldn't see it nor could very many others, save the insane.

Breakfast was eaten mostly in silence if a little strangely when near the end Sakura had finally thought of something to ask.

"Ano, Naruto?"

"Finally have something?" Naruto grumbled obviously depressed from the entire experience. Sakura's life was … highly influenced by the opinions of others with little or no brains what so ever. Granted it was plain that she went along with a great many things as opposed to starting them herself. Still she had become in many ways just like the disturbing people who hurt him so many times for so many years. The reliving of so many horrible events certainly didn't help matters.

"How in control are you. Of the Kyuubi I mean." Nazomishi's eyes shot open and he began to answer the question intended for Naruto. His tone was somewhat annoyed by the question and was clearly an attempt to prevent Naruto from saying something rash or getting the wrong idea.

"He is in complete control, what you saw with Zabuza was his own anger getting the best of him and the Yokai seeping out through the medium of anger. That is what the sword is designed for. It purifies the Yokai and seals it so that next time he draws on purified Yokai, thus reducing the Kyuubi's minor influence when in an angered state. I am currently working on a seal that would permit Naruto to draw upon the purified chakra at will." Naruto's face had grown colder having first heard the question but lightened up as he listened to Nazomishi's explanation. Naruto was grateful for that. Had he answered it himself he knew things would have gone overboard.

"Yea My dad made the seal and there's no way that thing's getting out Dattebayo!" Naruto's demeanor had changed a bit for the better after Nazomishi's statement about the purification. He seemed much more like his normal self. Sakura on the other hand was simply shocked by the fact that Naruto basically had the entire power of the Kyuubi in the palm of his hand.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Naruto would be stronger than the Kyuubi eventually."

"That's Right! I will be the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto boasted with a powerful grin.

"Not quite Naruto." Nazomishi said bluntly.

"Huh?..."

"You see Naruto only has Half of the Kyuubi's chakra." At this point everyone in the room's eyes shot wide open in astonishment and confusion, all wondering where the other half was if what Nazomishi said was true. Even Naruto didn't know this part.

"Uh what do you mean only half, where's…" Nazomishi quickly interrupted already knowing the question in its entirety.

"The Yondaime Sealed the Kyuubi's Yang (light) Chakra into Naruto, and the Yin (Dark) Chakra into a heavily fortified scroll so the Dark chakra couldn't reach out and destroy Naruto's body. There is simply that much of it. Jiraiya guards the scroll where I will not say. We have talked quite a bit on the matter and believe that the Yondaime intended for them to be combined once your body can handle that much energy. That is of course assuming your body will ever be capable of such a thing. The swords have been designed to assist in that manner, to build your chakra capacities through the purified chakra. Although a more accurate term would be purified Yokai, so I guess it would be closer to spiritual energy. Regardless, the point is your chakra reserves will be dramatically increased. With the proper training and those levels you could be practically invincible.

"…"The room was quiet as they looked upon Naruto like he were some kind of walking miracle. Even Naruto was shocked at that statement as it soon turned to excitement. Nazomishi saw this and decided to bring a little dose of reality to Naruto's world.

"But remember this Naruto. Simply having god like chakra levels does not make one powerful. True it does is permit you to battle longer and use more costly jutsu. It cannot make you any faster than a shunshin would permit nor would it make you any stronger than your body can handle. In truth it is simply another form of stamina such is the nature of chakra. Attempting to do anything significantly more than your body can handle can and will kill you. The Kyuubi's intense levels of Yokai were never truly the thing that made it feared. It was its size and durability, its skin so thick that few skills if any could ever hope to get though; things you could never hope to replicate. All the Yokai ever did was make it outlast everything that ever attempted to fight it. Even if you obtained every drop of its energy you would still be just as mortal as any of us, still vulnerable to a sword or well placed attack. Never forget this, don't become complacent in your power." Naruto gulped at the thought. The mental image of the senbon going though Zabuza's neck immediately came to mind. Even if it was on purpose someone as powerful as Zabuza was knocked out in an instant with such a simple skill. It made him wonder if there was any way the Kyuubi could have been taken down aside from sealing it.

Rei walked in the room having just listened to the conversation but decided to stay out of it.

"Oy guys you ready to train or what?" Her cheery presence turned the serious tone on it's head in an instant. This sudden change of thought broke the momentary silence and completely rearranged the mindset.

"Train? Yea!" Naruto leaped up from his seat ready to run outside when Nazomishi grabbed his head and pushed him back into his seat. Well at least he was excited about it.

"Hold your horses. Let's divide up first. Sakura you go with Rei and work on the Kage Bushin. You know what to do when she gets that done." Team thirteen had spend a great deal of time the previous night discussing how they would each train their students for the next few days and came up with a harsh training regimen.

"Sasuke, you're with me." Aoshi said hopping off the wall and immediately moving out the door.

"And Naruto you're with me. Now once you have Kage Bushin out I want the original you to wear these." Nazomishi formed some seals, summoning a large chest of clothing. "These are your new training weights. They are powered by seals so I can adjust the weight you have in them every time you're ready for new ones. Their basic weight is twenty pounds for each arm, forty for each leg, Fifty for the belt, and seventy for the robe." Nazomishi patted his hand on the chest before opening the top. "There are arm weights, leg weights, belt weights, and weighted robes."

"But, but that's over two hundred pounds!" Sakura was flabbergasted. Nazomishi said it as if it were nothing. Two hundred pounds who the hell could be serious about something like that? Maybe they could carry that much a year from now but they were still new genin. They hadn't done any training to warrant that kind of strength. His answer would soon leave the girl even more dumbfounded.

"So…Gai wears three thousand. Besides it's not that much more than your body weight." Their eyes started twitching at the thought of the green spandex man whose incessant ways caused them so much torture after graduation.

"While the clones work on form, jutsu, and meditation, the originals will be training in physical strength and speed."

"First things first, have any of you done any weight training before?" It was a valid question. If any of them had then he could up their weights to move things along more quicly.

"Sarutobi had us do some; right now Sasuke and me have three hundred." It was a pride filled moment for Sasuke. Here they were about to 'start' weight training and they were already a hundred pounds ahead.

"Good then you two will start out at five hundred." Sakura gulped, glad she hadn't done any before. Two hundred pounds was frightening.

"Well let's get this over with…" Sasuke said rolling his eyes praying this wouldn't be as bad as the thousand laps around Konoha. It was a miracle he was able to pick weeds the next day.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. You originals cannot use chakra to lighten your load." _'There, nothing like a little deception to get the ball a rolling.'_

"WHAT!!" They all screamed wondering if this man was sane. Who the hell could start out with that much weight without compensating with chakra. Muscles weren't that strong!

"They are also layered with a second seal which will restrict your chakra usage until I remove it. So basically unless you spend double the chakra to do anything your dead in the water anyway. Using it will simply wear you out sooner."

"YOU ARE A DAMN SADIST!" The trio screamed with their eyes practically popping out of their heads.

"Sorry, I just know it works." Nazomishi raised his arms in a nonchalant defense before turning and walking out the door for the others to fallow. About a block away from the training grounds Naruto noticed Nazomishi acting a little strange. The Jinchuuriki was about to ask him was wrong but was waved off before he could say anything.

"If you will excuse me for a moment I have something to take care of." Nazomishi used a shunshin to get out of the vicinity so Naruto would and the others would not hear his covert conversation.

"Yes Master Windu?" Nazomishi spoke into the air. An image of the bald Master appeared on his scouter and his voice could be heard through the device.

"Nazomishi? Where's you're holo-image, I can only hear your voice."

"Sorry about that, this scouter of mine is experimental and there are a few bugs I haven't quite worked out yet. I can see you just fine though. Is there a problem?" Nazomishi asked, it wasn't often that the Zate contacted each other while in this dimension. They were having to hide their true selves for the moment after all.

"Thankfully not. If anything there's good news. The experiments on the crystals have shown some progress. At this rate we should have an understanding of them within a month or two."

"Crystals?" Nazomishi had not heard of any crystals for some time now and was unsure of what Windu was talking about. It could also be attributed to his devotion to chakra training over the past few years though it was a bit abnormal for him to forget about something like this. Windu had to wonder if something was up.

"You don't remember? The crystals that seem to show up whenever we enter a new world. We've been studying them since we entered wolverine's world. How could you forget about those?" It wasn't like Nazomishi to forget things. For a man who devoted much of his life to learning as many skills as possible it was certainly out of character.

"….oh yes those. Sorry I've been dealing with a lot of matters recently. Right now I'm trying to prepare Naruto and his group for the coming battle."

"Ah yes the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha I have meditated a great deal about them. I sense they would have been strong in the force had they been born in my world. Their wills are strong and events seem to culminate around them. Even here in Suna I can sense their hand in this world's destiny. It is unnatural to sense destiny so strongly from a single sentient, especially one so young. It is as you said, they are destined for great things." He as was among a great many former Jedi to have spent time meditating about the future of this world. Naruto's hand in its future was without a doubt inevitable.

"Yes, hopefully for the better. If only there were a way to teach them the ways of the Force. They would make powerful Jedi indeed. Unfortunately I don't have much time to talk, I have to get back to training Naruto. What was this breakthrough you found?"

"It's not really a breakthrough with their meaning but we have developed a better way to analyze them. Hopefully that will speed the process along. Out interface systems with our new Holocron library is improving. Nilus requests that you contact him with anything you think would prove useful to them. He would also like to compile everyone's datapads before the exams as well as any holocrons you have made.

"I see….well contact me if you find anything more. And I will see what I can do about compiling the data. I may have something that can bolster his research."

"I will, Windu out." The com-link was severed and Nazomishi raised his hand to the scouter pressing a button to place it in standby mode.

"So Nilus has come that far in these years. If that is so then perhaps there is another use for these scouters…" Nazomishi had a smile on his face as he returned to the training grounds ready to begin the first day of team seven's training. Aoshi and Rei were waiting for Nazomishi to arrive but when he did the three ran through a series of seals and erected a barrier to prevent anyone on the outside from discovering the many secrets about to be divulged within the area.

**---Naruto/Nazomishi---**

"Alright Naruto, you're the one with the highest reserves here so your obviously going to advance faster this way than the others. I want you to make fifty clones in divisions of five."

"I can make more than that you know…"

"True, but I don't want you putting too much mental strain on yourself, with that number of clones you will be getting two months worth of training in a day. The information relayed to your mind when you release them will be no different. You can work your way to more clones as the days go by but for now just do as I ask." _'How the boy survives more information than that is beyond me. Even with the Kyuubi's influence his mind is truly a wonder.'_

"HAI!" Naruto screamed as he formed the seals and did as commanded. Once created they all screamed in unison. "Ready!"

"Good…" Nazomishi himself created ten clones to individually guide the divisions."

"Division one, you will be working on the Rasengan." A Nazomishi clone went to join them as they vanished into a far region of the field. "Group two will work on Itoryu (Signal sword) swordsmanship in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Group three will work with Nitoryu (Two swords) Techniques that I feel would benefit you." They left and the remaining two hundred clones stood waiting for their command. "Group four will meditate on cleaning their chakra flow. My clone will assist you with any questions you may have. And finally group five will begin focusing on your elemental training. You Naruto, put on the training weights."

"Uh Nazo how exactly is this going to help get us ready for the Chuunin exams. I thought we were already chuunin level." Nazomishi grinned a bit before pointing to the weights.

"On the way here I received a message from some of my old friends by way of summon. I have already alerted Sarutobi Sama to the news, but I'm afraid it is most dire. The hidden villages of Oto and Suna will attack sometime during the exams." Naruto's demeanor became significantly darker in realization of the events.

"So you're training us to be more useful in a war?" This much was obvious. Why else train 'chuunin' in such a harsh manner. If a war was coming up against two villages Konoha would need as many jounin level combatants as they could scrape up.

"Exactly, that is why I had to convince Zabuza to join us. Every ally in a war is helpful, especially jounin level ones. Before hand knowledge of an attack is invaluable. You three have the potential to be Jounnin level or higher before the exams and I intend to get you there." Naruto was right they were trying to make them jounin level. His entire class was abnormally skilled for fresh genin but his team was by far the closest to such a level.

"Did Kakashi Sensei teach you all this?"

"Him? No, I've had shadow clones reading in libraries since the academy. But through these methods I have become Elite Jounin level or higher. Kakashi and my team have seen each other as equals for quite a while."

"Then let's stop this talking and get training! I can't let those damn bastards hurt Konoha. What's first!?"

"I figured you would feel that way. Fallow me…try to keep up." Nazomishi started off with a jog and went into a run with Naruto fallowing closely behind.

"Wow this is easier than I thought; it's like carrying someone on my back." Having done it several times as training under Sarutobi it wasn't really that bad. Granted it was a much larger increment that he had ever tried before but it really wasn't too bad.

"Really now? Then I guess it's time to up your weight then."

"Huh?" Nazomishi smirked as he formed a few hand seals adding a total of another hundred pounds onto Naruto's total weight. With the added weight Naruto started trying to force his way with his limitless chakra capacities. His muscles were screaming out in pain as he struggled to keep up a decent pace. For a shinobi this was defiantly a snail's pace. To be running at the speed of a civilian was embarrassing. The fact that he was using chakra to do that didn't help much either.

In that time Nazomishi could only smirk and think. _'His resolve is strong, and he found the hidden secret behind the exercise, using his chakra like this will make it more potent and the strain will increase his reserves. Thank God I watched Yu Yu Hakusho… Thank God it applies to chakra… at least in some respects.'_

With the Naruto's learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu things were moving smoothly. Naruto's discipline with fluid strokes made the basics move by quickly. By the end of the day he had effectively learned two basic strikes to some degree of proficiency. Both strikes were far from mastery as was expected. Each technique was sloppy and needed a great deal of refining before it was combat ready. Still he had shown dramatic skill with the style to have started two in a single day.

The Nitoryu group worked on some Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu variants Nazomishi had designed to utilize two swords while back in Kenshin's world. Similarly to the Itoryu section they moved along with exceptional speed.

The intense meditation brought many of the clones to a level of peace he hadn't felt since he could remember. He loved it almost as much as gaining friends. With the Rasengan group Naruto was making impressive progress. One day and Naruto had already mastered the first step, one handed to boot. When Nazomishi noticed Naruto trying to converse with other clones he was quickly scolded and told that he must learn it with a single hand. The need of clones was a major handicap for the technique though it could help in learning it faster. In combat it drew far too much attention to be used properly.

Considering that Naruto had already learned some lightning jutsu, the few that worked on that decided to focus on manipulation to add flexibility to their current attacks. Things went completely different with fire jutsu. He had seen Sasuke learn some fire jutsu before but had no knowledge of it what so ever. Honestly he didn't even know he had an affinity for it till Nazo said it was because of the Fox. Thus he had to start from scratch, and scratch was learning how to burn a leaf. Fire manipulation was by far the most difficult thing any of the clones had to do.

Then there was of course the real Naruto. He was practically suffering a heart attack with the training. Tilling ground, jumping in circles, walking on his hands, flipping across the field, punching trees, kicking trees, and a number of exercises that strained him to the brink were but a few of the tortuous exercises that made Gai's training seem like catwalk. He even had to do the tree climbing with the weights restraining his chakra. His only break was for dinner and by eight he had collapsed of exhaustion. To keep from doing permanent damage the clones dispelled individually under the freshly starry sky.

**---With Sasuke/Aoshi---**

Sasuke's attention was quickly drawn to the massive chakra spike of Naruto generating the massive number of clones. His jaw was instantly a gape at the thought that Naruto was training with so many with such ease. Sure he had seen Naruto make upwards of a hundred before but never train with that many. It didn't take long for Aoshi to gather Sasuke's focus back towards himself by clearing his throat.

"How many Kage Bushin can you make?" Sasuke blinked as he glanced over to Naruto's obscene display of raw chakra reserves.

"Uh… The most I've tried is fifty…" Sasuke stated well aware of the potentially harmful side effect of making too many with too little chakra. Unfortunately the Uchiha knew all too well what happened when he 'pulled off' that many clones. The pain was remarkable and the mental strain even worse when he dispelled them. Sarutobi forbade him from attempting that many again. At least, until his chakra reserves were larger. Unfortunately they weren't.

"Try twenty then have them make one each if you think you can handle it afterwards. If not I have some soldier pills." Sasuke smirked loving the sneaky way of matching Naruto's impressive display. He took a pill from Aoshi and pocketed it so it would be cloned along with the clones. At least… he hoped they would work for the clones.

"Roger… Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Sasuke was on a little woozy and panting for breath after creating the clones making him instantly thankful for the pill as they finished. He popped it in along with the others and obtained the super charge before finishing off the rest of the clones.

"Alright what now."

"Now this section will be meditation. This section will work on fire Manipulation while this one works on Thunder manipulation." Aoshi had them separate out before heading to the remaining clones. "This section will be learning my twin Kodachi style adapted for your Katana. I'm sure you will have no problem with that. Nazomishi expects you will eventually choose an Itoryu style as your primary but a secondary fighting style will always come in handy. Then this group will work with this." He pulled up his sleeve and formed a number of hand seals, pumping his left hand full of chakra. With a burst of light Aoshi's hand became enveloped by a violent display of electricity

"This is the Chidori Kakashi was suppose to teach you. Since Kakashi is out of commission for now he has requested that I get you started on it. Go…" All the remaining clones left with an Aoshi clone and Aoshi tossed the clothes from before to Sasuke's feet.

"You see what Naruto's doing?" Sasuke looked over to Naruto running around in circles at what looked like a snails pace, off in the distance. He nodded his head in confirmation silently dreading where this was going.

"Then put them on and get to work." Aoshi then did the same as Nazomishi, creating ten clones, two for each division.

Sasuke's progress as far as the weights relied largely on multiple soldier pills. On the other hand his clones were doing amazingly well, his Sharingan was an invaluable tool in learning the proper techniques quickly so he could spend more time on the finer points of the attack. It was a rather interesting point he noticed when copying jutsu. The Sharingan never made a perfect copy of any skill. According to Aoshi anything copied from someone else is an exact copy of how they use it. Each person is different and must tweak attacks to fit themselves better. The differences were usually as simply as adding or taking away chakra from a seal but other times it meant bending the flow of chakra just a bit. Every person's hands are different as their bodies are different, in creating jutsu people tweak jutsu to fit their bodies better but the Sharingan doesn't do that for you.

His work with manipulation showed once again the natural genius of the Uchiha clan. With his dramatic affinity for lightning he moved so fast that he began on the basics of Chidori early in the day.

'If Nazomishi's plan works then they will double their chakra and quadruple their stamina by week's end. This Sharingan is truly a frightening thing, almost as bad as the fox.'

Sakura and Rei spent the first two hours learning the Kage Bushin. After that they made a moderate number of clones, taking into consideration this was her first day training with clones. With that fact established they spent the remainder of the day with a third of nine clones working on meditation, a third working with medical jutsu and the final third working with her chakra control for her super fist. As for the real her, she was put on the same regimen as the other two. For all three it was the very incarnation of torture. Though somehow, Naruto and Sasuke found an odd enjoyment in the demonic training method. It was harsh but gave them a feeling of real accomplishment far beyond that of any normal Shinobi.

The next two weeks went rough with constantly increasing weights and nightly healing sessions from Rei and chakra restoration from the other two as they slept. Shadow clones… truly a training method to be reckoned with, especially when it came to skill. Naruto learned both Rasengan and Chidori during those two weeks along with a fourth of the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and about a third of Nazomishi's two sword adaptations. As for Sasuke he learned Chidori and upped it to the level of Raikiri as well as the beginnings of what Nazomishi knew would be his most dreaded attack…Chidori Nagashi. Sasuke learned Aoshi's style with amazing speed thanks to his Sharingan. His proficiency with it was far above his level with his old style. Nearly half the attacks of Aoshi's primary style were learned along with a few ways he could channel Chidori through his blades. He had truly begun his path to fame.

Over the two weeks Sakura's chakra levels spiked from very low Genin level to slightly above average chuunin levels with her already chuunin level control furthering to that of high chuunin. At this rate she could easily have high Jounin level chakra control in under a year. It was no wonder Tsunade took her on as a pupil. The girl's chakra control was ridiculous for her age. In the week she started with the basics of dodging, an invaluable tool of all medic nin. Rei was able to teach her how to heal numerous kinds of wounds, including very minor nerve damage, starting with the basics on how to rearrange nerve signals from the brain through the spine. (Remember the jutsu Tsunade used on Kabuto?) Her Insanity fist as Naruto liked to call it had doubled in effectiveness thanks to her increased chakra levels and control. Compared to Tsunade's fist on the other hand it was still only a fraction of what she was capable of.

It was finally the morning they were suppose to 'fight' Zabuza at the bridge and everybody was up and rearing to go. That was at least until Nazomishi stopped them one last time.

"Alright, listen up Gato can't know we were here so our job will be to monitor your fight from the trees until he arrives. Now…" Nazomishi lifted his hand to his scouter, pressing a button on the side. "I'm going to remove your weights and see how much your stats have changed." The smiles on their faces were so priceless one would have thought their teeth brightened the morning sky.

Nazomishi formed the seal to release the weight and chakra restriction. When he did team seven raised their arms in relaxation, stretching while feeling light as a feather. The scouter's reading's spiked instantaneously as Nazomishi smirked.

"Now keep in mind this rating system is based off units required to use very low level jutsu with minor chakra usage. For a comparison an average Chidori uses between four and seven hundred chakra units while Raikiri is upwards of eight to twelve hundred. Genin average levels are 300, Chuunin average is 1000, and Jounin average is 3000 and elite Jounin averaging at 4000. The average of Kage Chakra levels I would place around eight to fourteen thousand. Taking an educated guess from the many books I've read I would place the levels emitted while using the seven of the eight forbidden gates at between twenty and forty thousand. I would also place someone with fully mastered and clean chakra pools between a hundred and a hundred fifty thousand. Anything beyond that I would consider rather inhuman for anyone short of Naruto drawing on several tails of energy. Even that is getting into demon territory. The other thing I want you to keep in mind is that your physical strength and stamina will be a more vital asset in battle than your chakra reserves. Yes chakra will permit you to use more techniques and more wasteful jutsu. However it is your strength and your skill at using those techniques that will determine the victor in a battle.

When we trained with Kakashi he started at 3230 and his current unsealed around 8800. And yes he is wearing similar weights and seals to restrain himself to his previous levels. Keep in mind those levels are of course without gates…etc. Now Sakura, your original reading was 96 chakra units, your current reading 1242. The training weights I started you out at 200 pounds basic, your current is …450. Very impressive for a week. Just remember we cannot keep up speeds like this forever, if we did it would kill our bodies. This is only to prepare you for what is to come. Anything further will have to be expanded over a greater amount of time.

Sasuke, your original chakra reading was 1439 chakra units, current 4691. Training weights, starting was 500 pounds, current is 975.

Now for Naruto, Naruto your original Chakra count was 6587. Your current chakra levels are 11,000…400…and 78."

"YES WOOOOHOOOO!!! I ROCK." Naruto was ecstatic; somehow he had managed in nearly doubling his already ridiculous chakra reserves. By his best estimate Nazomishi figured Naruto could break twenty thousand while drawing of the Kyuubi's no tailed form. A definite figure would have to wait till he could get a chance to see it.

'Don't get too cocky kid, that's only what you should be by Shippuden. And Kisame's reading according to Kenshin tops 33,000.' About a week into the training Nazomishi sealed and reverse summoned a scroll to Kenshin so he could better analyze the Akatsuki threat. That was a move Nazomishi was very glad he made.

"As for Naruto's weights, you started out at 500 pounds like Sasuke, only you got the highest of you three, Naruto got up to 1100 pounds thanks to your god like healing. Remember Naruto even with these impressive levels and strength there are people in this world that could throw you around like a rag doll. Gai's speed and strength are still well above your own. He would have you on the floor and dead before you would even have a chance to use your remarkable chakra levels. People like Itachi could put you in a Genjutsu and rip your head off or cover your body in flames by simply looking at you. If you ever run into anyone like that I suggest you run like hell got it?"

"Yea yea…Hey do we get to hear your guy's levels? Or are you going to leave us hanging." Naruto seemed excited. If his team had been doing this kind of training for a week what kind of insane levels did team 13 have after years of this. He wondered how far he could get with that many years of it.

"With or without the weights?" Nazomishi asked innocently.

"Without them duh!" Sakura screamed.

"Well last I check I ranked in around 9000, Aoshi around 8300 and Rei at 8700. Of course that machine was a little more primitive that was a few years ago. So I'd say we're a bit higher than that. I wouldn't expect it to be much though. Just remember, we're doing this all the time, increasing it at safe increments. We found out the hard way that doing too much more training like this can do a lot of damage. If we attempted what you three have done without anyone around to heal our injuries we would have died the first day. You three are forbidden from using these techniques without at least one of us or Kakashi around. Even at that we won't be working at these speeds. It's simply too damaging to mortal bodies, even with Rei's healing abilities." The three nodded remembering the pain and exhaustion they felt at so many points during the two week training session from hell. It was all too clear to them how true Nazomishi's statement was. Besides if they understood Nazomishi correctly then it was pointless to train their chakra too far beyond their current levels. Unless of course you were planning on getting yourself into a twenty hour long battle or burn a city with a sustained volley of Housenka no Jutsu there simply wasn't much point in having ridiculous chakra levels.

Let's see here on top of those numbers, when we tap into the first few spiritual pools our normal chakra levels can double and quadruple at max. Still it takes us a few moments of concentration to open them so they are rather useless if someone catches us by surprise. With the weights and seals I would place our levels around having two thirds of our normal levels restricted at all times. As for Zabuza I read his at 3452 and Haku at 1462, but her speed and accuracy is the killer. She has trained those skills and her chakra control to the point that her chakra levels don't matter. She's an assassin and has no use for flashy jutsu that gobble away chakra like there's no tomorrow." Nazomishi paused for a moment looking to Aoshi and Rei, receiving nods from both of them. 'I wish my bloodline were like that. Using that eats away chakra like a stream of Paraná'

"Guys…reactivate your seals like I taught you yesterday. Only deactivate them in an emergency. At this point your bodies should feel this weight as normal and it can be used as an ultimate trump card. The extra chakra boost can be a powerful weapon on its own by keeping it a secret. If you start losing a fight you can catch your opponent off guard with a massive burst of energy. It can momentarily startle your opponent and give you a second wind."

"Hai, hai…." Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at Nazo, wishing they could stay out of the weights at least a little longer. The day was certainly looking up as they made their way to the bridge where team thirteen's disguised shadow clones were adding the final boards, finally connecting the sides of the bridge with the other side.

The freshly recovered demon of the mist loomed ominously in the trees nearby discussing the plans with Haku.

"Alright Haku, ready for this?" He asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Zabuza sama." She pulled out a few senbon needles, loving every second of the plan. With this she could get a small bit of revenge on the kid for doing so much damage to Zabuza, all the while finally solidifying a safe haven from hunter nins. With these Zate they could finally overturn the Mizukage and achieve their revenge.

"Good, but remember one thing Haku, if this is a trap, run for it. We're taking a big chance doing this and I don't want you killed." Abnormaly out of character Zabuza sounded clearly concerned for Haku's well being.

"..Zabuza…" The abnormal show of emotion by the 'demon' shocked Haku to no end. It was the first time she had truly felt …It was difficult for her to describe it was so unique to her. The feeling was certainly a first.

"You're the daughter I never had and that's the soul reason I'm joining them. If you die I will burn Konoha to the ground." Haku laughed lightly at the comment knowing he would only do that if they were the ones that killed her. She could see it in his eyes. What could that blue hair have said to Zabuza to cause this dramatic change, she wondered?

"You give them too little credit, you know without those Zate guys your plan to restore Kiri would fall way behind …'father'…" For a second Zabuza's face looked as if it had just gone through a reboot which finally ended with him shaking his head, and smirking beneath his mask.

"It's time to gut a traitor and restore Kiri." They looked over the horizon just above a hill leading to the bridge. They were coming.

Chapter Notes: What did yall think of the rating system? I tried to give it a similar feel to the DBZ system because of the scouter, but keep in mind in Nooooo way does this mean that a chakra unit is = to a KI or Raitsu, or any other energy sources I may use in different dimensions. If anything a single unit of Ki would be somewhere between 500 and 5000 chakra units. On top of that chakra levels will have little to no effect on speed or strength aside from jutsu that use chakra that can. It is simply energy that can be used in special attacks meaning more attacks in a battle. Simply put lots of chakra does not = power. Also I tried to make the weights reasonable to what it's like in DBZ. Hell Goku in other world couldn't move without going super saiyan, when one of the Kai's put 10 tons on each limb(40 freaking tons!)….yea that's a shit load compared to the total of half a ton Naruto's carrying and the ton and a half Gai is. Still I had to make it large enough to rationalize lee's little display. Also with the Chakra I tried to balance the starting to ending values to stats from the show… like Naruto in shippuden having 4 times the chakra of Kakashi… so I made it around 4 times Kakashi's starting value. That and assuming that Gai is around Kakashi's old rating (maybe some more ) and still needing to go through a bunch of gates to reach 1/3 of Kisame's chakra… Yea that's kind of why his is so freaking high. Of course everything is as Einstein one said….relative.


	18. Battle of the Bridge

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 18**

**Battle of the Bridge**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The morning was cool and welcoming. It was the day they had all been waiting for, the day they had in part trained for. This was the day team seven would test their abilities, the day they would confront Zabuza once again. For Zabuza this was the day he could get a little payback on the kid that did such an embarrassing number on him, the day he could crush a traitor and begin a new life.

Haku and Zabuza silently made their way to the bridge, as was their way. Silence had always been a part of their life, 'The silent kill' their motto. Today's events however, would prove interesting. This would be the first time either of them had ever fought without the _full_ intent to kill. It was… somehow refreshing to anticipate a fight without the chance of being intestinally killed. A sadistic grin was plastered on Zabuza's face thinking of how he would mop the floor with the blond kid. Haku on the other hand didn't know who to fight. She could fight the dark haired one who broke Zabuza's old sword. On the other hand Zabuza wasn't really mad about it after receiving his new blade.

My god did Zabuza love his new blade, and he couldn't wait for it to taste it's first blood, buried deep within Gato's skull. It's name was Suijin (Water god) and it was truly a masterpiece. In length the blade was easily as tall as himself and a foot wide by two inches thick at it's thickest. The blade had a hole through it near the handle end of the blade so it could be spun like a windmill shuriken. The other end of the blade flowed like water into a razor sharp tip. Every inch was adorned with engravings and runes giving it interesting properties which Nazomishi taught to Zabuza. This blade was not only made of a metal which could maximize the efficiency of water type jutsu but it was also layered with a powerful summoning seal, linked to a permanent seal deep underwater somewhere in the ocean. This fact gave Zabuza access to a quite literally limitless supply of water for his jutsu.

The part that made him smirk the most was the low chakra cost method of reproducing Kisame's intense 'Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (exploding water shockwave)' Among it's more powerful features was its immense size is compensated for by a light but durable metal and weight adjusting seals to further balance it out. With the weight adjusting seals the blade could be lightened during a strike and rapid movement but multiplied dramatically during a powerful downward strike for enhanced damage. To say he loved it was a remarkable understatement.

When they finally arrived at the bridge Team Seven was just arriving at the other end of the bridge. The workers and shadow clones doing the work on the bridge quickly evacuated to team seven's side of the bridge or poofed away as Zabuza drew his new blade, smashing it into the bridge and letting it drag along crushing everything in its path.

"Alright kid I think it's time for a little payback for what you did to my arm. I don't know where the hell you got that power but this time around you're dead." Zabuza waved around his massive new blade around his head and finally stuck it in the ground to his side.

"Come now Zabuza didn't anybody tell you that I was holding back. I won't let you touch my team. This time I will finally let loose my true power." Kakashi boasted while placing his hand on a seal on his left arm preparing to release it. Just as he was about to release the seal Naruto placed his hand over Kakashi's in an attempt to get his attention.

"Don't bother Kakashi if he wants to fight me, he can have me. I've been looking forward to this." Naruto stepped from Kakashi's side drawing one of his blades from its sheath. He went into a thrusting position as he channeled wind chakra though his left hand and fire though his right into the blade and thrust it forth blasting a massive flamethrower along the length of the bridge. Fire and air mixed and enhanced each other into a raging inferno. The flames spread though the air in an impressive display of raw power as a golden hue took hold of the bridge in the presence of the flame.

Zabuza seemed just a little frightened as he looked upon the sheer intensity of the flames. The fright lasted only for an instant before breaking into a smirk as he whipped his Suijin in front of the flames poring chakra into a seal on its side. A raging vortex of water exploded from the hole in the thick blade. The watery vortex blasted out with such force that Zabuza was forced to hold his ground by pumping chakra into his feet. The freshly laid stone shifted from its original position under the intense pressure of the colliding attacks. The two powers clashed with amazing force, as steam took hold over the area scorching the wood and cracking stones in various places around the bridge. It took nearly half a minute of clashing between the two forces before they finally died down. As the steam began to clear it became evident to everyone present that the clash was more intense than they had originally thought. The heat and pressure of the clash had beveled out a melted path of stone into the bridge centering around a molten crater still golden from the heat of the onslaught.

"Zansatsu teach you that one? It's quite good, but fire won't work against Suijin". In his mind Zabuza was absolutely loosing his mind at the power of his blade. To summon water from nowhere with little to no chakra was the ultimate weapon against fire. Still the boy's ability was amazing to still be standing after pulling an attack like that. It was a short but sobering moment when Zabuza realized the devastation the fire wreaked on the bridge. If that fire had been much hotter it likely would have turned his own water against him, turning even it to fuel for its remarkable rampage. That was one hell of an attack.

"You forget one thing Zabuza." Naruto smirked and said "I am the future Hokage!" Naruto charged a Chidori and plunged his fist into the remaining water, which still soaked the ground from Zabuza's attack sending the electrical current across the bridge in Zabuza's direction. A sadistic grin adorned Zabuza's face as Haku created a massive ice mirror, creating a barrier between the combatants, completely separating the sides of the bridge. The electricity dissipated immediately as it hit the icy barrier.

Naruto quickly noticed that the chidori wouldn't work and released the technique to avoid wasting chakra. "Impressive wall, but it won't hold Sakura back." He turned to his teammate and nodded for her to do her thing.

Sakura made her move leaping over Naruto while charging her fist full of chakra. The resulting power punch shook the bridge with its sheer destructive force as shockwave after shockwave rang out from within the icy barrier. In moments the ice began to shatter and disintegrate. The reminisce of the wall rapidly shattered into snow which fell all over the bridge. Haku soon smirked as the beautiful snowfall quickly turned to a hail of ice senbon, raining assured death upon the bridge.

Sasuke was quick to counter by connecting his twin blades at the hilt and spinning them like a bo staff, engulfing his blade in flames which shot out in a controlled tornado to melt the senbon into a harmless rain. The teamwork Sasuke and Naruto had learned under the third made for a truly devastating combination. Furthermore, it was plainly evident to Kakashi how much they had progressed in their training with the Zate. They hadn't been given a significantly increased arsenal. What they had been given was a targeted set of skills necessary for their upcoming battles along with the energy levels necessary to utilize those new skills.

"Several fire users eh? How expected of Konoha Shinobi. Now that the theatrics are over, let's decide this by the sword shall we?" Zabuza was dead set on fighting Naruto after suffering that attack from before. The combination attacking and defending for their team was defiantly one to be reckoned with. As much as Zabuza was enjoying this what he truly wanted was a one on one with the blond. Naruto sheathed his single blade and moved into his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Battojutsu position. Unknown to those without the ability to see chakra, Naruto was channeling wind chakra into his blade preparing an enhanced Battojutsu with a wind jutsu. It was a wind variation of the Sora Wari (Sky cutter) which Nazomishi and Kenshin were so fond of.

Zabuza stood his ground thinking where the kid would strike first. _'That stance, Zansatsu used it, he would attack the blade knowing his blade could cut the opponent's, that would be foolish facing a blade made by the same man, so… I'll just do this.'_

As Naruto unsheathed his blade with it's signature streak of light. A great wind burst forth from the blade forcing both Zabuza and Haku to cover their faces to keep their sight under the intense pressure of the strike. Both opponents began sliding backwards away from the bridge until Zabuza reacted with a skill of his own. He slammed his blade into the ground channeling a reverse waterfall from the ground utilizing water from his blade to form a protective barrier from the attack. Much to his surprise the attack wasn't the Battojutsu nor was it the initial blast of air pressure that had originally forced him to create the barrier. It was a wave which struck with such force it shattered the barrier like a building against a nuke. The water was dispelled instantly into billions of droplets and Zabuza blown from the center to the edge of the bridge. Zabuza flew through the air finally regaining a grip on the ground by slamming his blade into the road at the edge of the bridge.

"…SHIT how much chakra does this kid have!" _'He's throwing around massive jutsu like they're nothing!' _As the wind died down and the demon of the mist regained his foothold he took notice of the numerous flesh wounds adorning his body along with his now severely shredded clothing. The attack clearly wasn't as deadly or devastating as the great breakthrough suna nins were known for using but that clearly wasn't the purpose. The purpose of this technique was obviously to demoralize opponents and act as crowd control delivering minor to moderate damage to a wide range of opponents. Or was it?! Zabuza instantly realized that the attack had left Naruto with plenty of time to prepare a strike to work in succession with a distraction.

"MORE THAN YOU!" Naruto screamed as he fallowed up the attack by continuing the path of the blade into a rotation and finally a second slash of the same devastating attack.

"Fine…" Zabuza stated coldly as the second attack came and he himself pored chakra into his next swing raising the weight of his blade dramatically to enhance the force of his counter. The blade of wind collided with Suijin and clashed with it momentarily before finally succumbing to Zabuza's raw strength.

Unfortunately for Naruto that attack ate up about twice as much chakra as a Raikiri, and even with his current chakra levels that was a lot. A High A-rank attack with major chakra needs this attack was designed to overwhelm an opponent by surprise and take them out before they had a chance to get up their defenses. How was this not working?

'Damn, no wonder Kakashi had so much trouble with this guy, ok so that sword's from Nazo but to stop that attack with strength alone is insane! …"Naruto's attention was temporarily drawn to Sakura and Sasuke taking off to fight Haku. By the looks of things they were fairing rather well. Sakura was making good use of a defensive chakra skin technique related to the chakra scalpel to deflect an almost constant stream of senbon. Sasuke on the other hand was hacking away with such intense speed that the senbon seemed like a flurry of toothpicks. Still they were both trapped in a dome of mirrors unable for the life of them to come up with a way to destroy the invincible mirrors.

"Looks like your friends are fairing well against Haku. I'd expect no less after training under that man." The two combatants stood opposite of each other both panting, short of breath after that last attack as Kakashi had seemingly vanished taking a back seat to watch his students in their struggle to see their newfound powers.

Their standoff lasted for nearly a minute, both Naruto and Zabuza waiting for an opening in the other's defense. Zabuza was soon surprised when Naruto faded into a flurry of leafs. His senses kicked in alerting himself to an attack from behind. Zabuza pivoted on his blade as it rested against the ground, using the man over to propel his resting blade into Naruto's strike. Four successive strikes occurred in an instant which Zabuza defended against skillfully. The demon of the mist utilized the force of each movement to propel the next movement forward so as to make the massive blade more efficient. It worked quite well.

The blades struck into a stalemate once again. "I'll admit one thing kid. Your raw strength is amazing for your age." Zabuza pushed against Naruto's blade gaining a few inches of ground before continuing. "But I'm stronger!" Zabuza's muscles grew dramatically in size if only for a moment. In that instant the demon gained more than enough power to throw Naruto hurling towards Haku's battle. The blond used his blade to direct his movement towards the ground like a skilled bird with a tail feather. He skid to a stop as Zabuza threw his left arm forward having finished a quick set of one handed seals. A powerful blast of water burst from Zabuza's palm aiming strait for Naruto's stomach. Luckily for Naruto he had hastened his landing just enough to notice the oncoming attack and utilized the instant speed burst of a shunshin to blur out of the path of the projectile.

Naruto held out his left hand and began forming a Rasengan when surprisingly Zabuza rested his sword against the ground, using his left hand to point behind the blond. He felt a presence there and turned to face it. It stood nearly twenty feet from the bridge behind Haku's battle.

"Hey what do we have here, the great Zabuza in a stalemate against a kid? Pathetic…" Gato mocked believing he had the upper hand. In truth this was a good thing. The demon being in a stalemate of a fight meant he would be weaker than one where he was winning. It meant both sides would be weakened and he was in position just as Nazomishi had said.

"So you're Gato." Sakura stated while cracking her knuckles and looking to Sasuke who smirked back at her and turned to the greedy bastard.

"I'm impressed even a worm knows my name. Now I'm fealin generous today so let me tell youse what I'm gona do. Any of you who surrender now can work under me as my personal body guards. Sound good?" 'They can fight for me to kill Zabuza then tomorrow all I have to do is poison them and boom, dead rookies'.

"No it doesn't." A familiar voice was heard from over behind the numerous mercenaries and bandits.

"Hey who said that, I'll teach youse to interrupt me!"

"I said it." Four black robed figures (back in the org XIII robes minus one with Sephy robes with straw hat) walked out from a nearby forest and stood behind the numerous mercs calmly with no real show of emotion.

"Yea and what you want!"

"You Gato, we want you. We the Zate have found you guilty of greed, theft, disruption the peace of a peaceful town, racketeering, starving its people, and slavery. For this your sentence is death." The tone of the voice was low and emotionless. It was as if the grim reaper himself were reading the fate of a damned soul. A merc nearby lunged at the speaking man with a katana, aiming for the heart. The others looked on in horror as he was shredded into pieces in what seemed like an explosion of blood. There was no apparent movement from the four, simply a torrent of blood as the man's body became unrecognizable as a former human being. The only evidence that any of them had actually moved was the fact that the one in the straw hat now held a Nodachi in one hand, swinging it around and finding a resting place on his shoulder.

The hooded figures removed their hoods revealing themselves to be team thirteen while Nazomishi's straw hat simply vanished in a flash of light. Hayate soon spoke up to give them their sentence under Konoha jurisdiction. "You are also guilty of holding ransom an allied city of Konoha. By order of Sandaime Hokage, all who continue to follow the path of Gato will be put to death in accordance with Konoha law at the request of the people of this village.

"Wait, wait I hired you! You can't do this! This is treason!"

Aoshi, Rei, and Hayate drew their blades while using them to point to the red spot on the ground. The betrayal quickly became evident to Gato as fear gripped his mind. He looked around for a path to escape, clearly not wanting to be around for the coming massacre. Yes he had an army of mercs, but even he knew they were useless against this many Shinobi. The only escape route was strait through the freshly appearing Kakashi with his father's blade in hand, Zabuza with Suijin ready to taste blood, Naruto with both his blade's drawn and enveloped with wind, Sasuke and his enveloped in electricity and a frightening Sakura cracking her knuckles.

An ice Senbon lodged itself into Gato's left shoulder hitting a spot which froze him in place. The mercs were starting to panic wondering where to go, what to do. They were in dire straits and had to make a decision fast. Would they run or would they fight.

"Anyone who gets me out of here! I'll pay you double no five times!" The shinobi frowned at the feeble attempt to get away while the mercs smirked at the chance for bonus pay. Or at least some of them, the frightened ones simply decided to take their chances with the water over the side of the bridge.

One merc with a mace whipped it around and around swinging it at Rei's head. Rei simply raised her hand, enveloping it in fire and melted her way through the mace before grabbing onto the man's head and setting him aflame. She gripped his head like a basketball and threw the lifeless carcass over the side. "Not wise to mess with a pyro eh Nazo kun?"

"Definitely not Rei chan." Both bore smirks large enough to make Vegeta jealous as they turned to Aoshi who had just raised his arms into the air.

"Don't forget ICE!" His pitch increased as he raised his arms and froze the water which covered a great portion of the bridge in thousands of gigantic icy spikes crisscrossing all over the place leaving no room for escape. As the ice melted the bridge became covered in a red pool of blood staining melting spikes, permanently staining the mortar in that section of the bridge. A few more highly trained mercs took to running up the icy pillars into a leaping attack at the 'traitors.' Much to Gato's dismay they fell to the ground in pieces after a few effortless swings of Nazomishi's blade flung a sharp vortex through the air, slicing them and all offending pillars in its path. Not many mercs had escaped the impossible slaughter of Aoshi's technique. The few were revealed as Aoshi formed another set of seals to remove the ice leaving the remnants of the attack to flood the bridge in water and blood.

The four moved as soon as the ice had melted and the shock of the moment was beginning to wear off of the remaining mercs. Their blades did not simply maim their targets. They tore their way through in a handful of dance like movements that efficiently slew every remaining merc.

In only a matter of seconds these four had succeeded in slaughtering nearly two hundred mercs leaving only Gato standing in a pool of blood and lifeless bodies. The sight had Sakura on her knees making a feeble attempt not to throw up while Naruto was on the verge of freaking out at the sheer amount of blood. Both of them were on the verge of shock at the horrific seen. Sasuke on the other hand was simply stunned and reminded of the night where he relived the death of his entire clan … over… and over… and over.

'How…how can they do that?' Naruto thought having witnessed such horror for the first time.

'They…they just? But they were so kind, how could they do this so effortlessly?' The fear that had gripped the mercs had entered Sakura. At this moment she was truly afraid of them. True they had been so nice even with their harsh training, but to kill this many people so effortlessly, without remorse…What the hell were they?

'Oh kami…no NO Not again!' The sight instantly brought back memories of that night. The sight of his fallen family members flooded his mind as he fell to his knees in horror. Sasuke gripped his head praying the memories would leave but whenever he would open his eyes and behold the horrific scene the memories flooded back once again. It was truly their first exposure to such suffering.

"Impressive, you three are the Hitokiri you claimed to be." This cleared any doubts in Zabuza's mind that they were who they said they were. It made him glad, with men capable of such things his dream could finally be accomplished. Zabuza in his thought looked back to Gato and a wonderful smirk adorned his face. "Oh look, you even left me a party favor." He ripped off his face mask revealing the face he wanted to be stuck in Gato's mind through all his eternity in hell.

He strode back and forth, blade in hand as Gato was frozen in complete terror. His mind had entered complete overload after the previous bloody scene. Suijin's first taste of blood was taken in with a deep amount of satisfaction which sickened the shinobi watching. Nazomishi simply sighed and shook his head knowing it was but one of a great many habits Zabuza would have to be cured of.

Team thirteen bowed for a few moments offering a silent prayer for the dead, hoping they could find repentance in the next life.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…get a hold of yourselves, this is the life of a shinobi and you will see far worse in the days to come. Or did you forget there's a war comeing?" In his life Nazomishi had seen so much of it he momentarily forgot that these were just kids. Granted they were shinobi but they were still kids. And yet he knew they had to be introduced to it sooner or later. This was unfortunately for the best. It's not like the Jedi did any different. Ok, so killing wasn't exactly encouraged in the Jedi but it was at least similar.

"Worse…WORSE! what the hell do you mean worse! Sure there's a war coming but you didn't need to kill ALL OF THEM!"

"…I delivered judgment that's all there is to it. They were greedy murderers and would have killed their own mothers, given enough money. The ones who jumped over the bridge made the right choice. They gave up, they survived. They saw that money wasn't

worth it."

"What gives you the right huh? HUH?" Naruto shouter boisterously.

"Trust me, when you have seen the bloodshed we have, you know. That is exactly what we're here to stop. People like that could kill half a dozen people easy before ever getting caught. If each one of them killed two people each that would leave 400 innocents dead. Which is more valuable 400 innocents or 200 murderers?"

"I…" Naruto wanted to answer. He wanted to give this bastard a lecture to end all of hell…but nothing came. Why couldn't he find an answer, a reply, anything?

"Konoha is about to go to war and the decision won't be this kind, it will be your life or theirs. That is why we manipulated events to our advantage. With spies in every village major and small we have manipulated these events so we will only be fighting our enemies. We have taken every possible step to reduce or eliminate innocent casualties."

"War…spies…what are you talking about, were going to war?" Sakura spoke up frightened at the aspect of war. Was it going to be another battle like the great wars? Who were their opponents? Why? Why was this happening now? What the hell was going on?

"Rei, you didn't tell her?" Nazomishi rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot." Rei gave a recoiled grin when she saw the stern stair of Nazomishi.

"Grand…Sakura, how should I put this." Nazomishi trailed off attempting to think of how to put it when Aoshi chimed in.

"We have a friend in the sound village, he alerted us to their plans to attack with an alliance with Suna. He plans on leaving sound during the battle, and until then is gathering traitors in their ranks to join us in battle. Your training was to prepare you for the battles to come during the chuunin exams. Understand?" Aoshi filled in the information Nazomishi wanted to get across.

"…" 'Why do things like this always have to happen to me! My dad barely made it through the last war, how am I supposed to as a Genin?"

"Aoshi, I received word from Hiko the other day that the Yondaime Kazekage was killed by the leader of sound a little under a month ago and has since then been impersonating him, driving the entire alliance." Kakashi's visible eye went wide open in shock that a Kage could be taken down so easily even if it was by the leader of another nation. Sure they had told him about the future event of it happening but the Zate had prepared for that.

"So you weren't able to save him." Kakashi added sadly, knowing the Zate had made some effort to prevent this."

"I'm afraid so, Orochimaru is simply too powerful and manipulative. According to Hiko the snake handled matters personally. I sent word to Sarutobi yesterday. We are to return ASAP and act as the Hokage's personal spies during the exams; we are under S-Class secrecy and an A-rank mission to kill any spies we find in the exams. That includes all Oto nin. Not even the council is permitted to know."

"…The Hokage wants us to kill? But…but were just…" Sakura tried to reason that they were simply genin but that wasn't an argument that was going to go anywhere.

"This is a time of war, what you are is irrelevant."

"This is bull shit Nazo, and you know it. The old man would never order us to do such a thing!"

"NARUTO!" Nazomishi's face was harsh and stern showing how serious he was. To all the others looking on it was actually a rather frightening situation.

"Oh what are you going to say now. It's for the village. It's good to kill. I don't want to hear your shit!" Nazomishi shrugged and turned around about to walk away when an epiphany downed in his mind.

"Naruto…What is your dream." Nazomishi asked more calmly.

"Oh now what does that have to do with anything."

"NARUTO!"

"Alright, alright fine…To be Hokage." 'I still don't get what that has to do with anything.'

"And what does that mean?"

"Where are you…" These questions seemed pointless. What the hell did his dream have to do with anything?

"Just answer him." Aoshi pushed having an idea of where Nazomishi was going with this.

"Fine…It means to be the strongest."

"And why do they need to be the strongest?"

"So they can protect the village."

"There's an old saying I know, it's from a story I knew long, long ago. It says 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Naruto we have power, we have great power. Not only do we have great power but with that comes the responsibility to, like the Hokage, protect those who cannot defend themselves. It is the Hokage's duty as a man with the power to do so, to do anything within his power to protect those who cannot defend themselves. To protect the innocent from those who would do them harm. And if that means killing a murderer then so be it! It's hard to admit but your dream is the same as all of ours, to protect those who are precious to us. But with that dream comes the harsh reality that we must kill. If you don't like it then strive to create a world where it is not necessary. If you cannot do that then accept it and do everything in your power to minimize the toll. Reality is harsh and we cannot be blinded by feeble philosophy. We have to work towards philosophy not fallow them."

"But why cant we…"

"Just dismember them, make them so they cannot hurt people anymore? There three kinds of criminal in this world. Those who commit crimes for gain, those who do it because they can and those who simply have no other choice. Over the years I have learned a difficult truth; those who repeatedly kill for gain will do it again and again regardless of punishment until the cost is greater than the punishment. For many the only punishment real enough to affect them is death. Once they get in deep there's only two ways to get them out. Put them through something so traumatic or so life changing that they can't help but change, or shatter their mind to such a point that they no longer have the urge. It's sad but many are in too deep to change their minds, it becomes hard wired into their being, most of the time it would take a miracle to change them. For those who kill because they can…there's no hope for them, you either kill them or shatter their minds into a pile of mush. So long as they can think they will eventually return to that sickening bloodlust they hunger after. Then if they can't do it themselves they will hire people do to it for them."

"And what do you do with the ones who have no choice? Kill them too?"

"That is why we fight to save them. That is why we saved Zabuza. To give him a second chance. He lived his life forced to kill from day one. With us we are offering him a new chance at life. I can see his mind and despite the cold exterior of a battle hardened murderer. At a fundamental but buried level he cares for people, he hates what the Mizukage has put his people through. He hates what he was taught, he hates that he was commanded to kill in order to become a Genin, hates that he went too far. The decisions are hard and always will be, but you can't sit by and do nothing, not when you have the power to do something about it. There are always exceptions and because of that we must be virulent. We cannot afford to be complacent."

"…" 'How can he be so adamant about this. He's no older than me and it's like he's killed a thousand people already. Rrrrauaa…this is bull shit. Stupid war. Stupid Sannin!' By Sannin Naruto was referring to Orochimaru who he saw as the source of this entire predicament.

"Let's go Nazo I think they have enough to think about already." Rei said with concern in her voice. She could feel the pain Naruto was feeling, the pain team seven was feeling. This was and always had been the worst part of their job. Rationalizing what they did. In a lot of ways they acted like the Sith with Jedi principles. It was confusing and complicated and difficult to explain to others. Somehow though, they knew they had to be right. If they weren't, then what was it all for?

"Yea…You right Rei. Let's give them a little space." Nazomishi sighed and motioned for Hayate and Aoshi to fallow them. It would seem they had a few matters to discuss amongst themselves.

Just on the other side of the bridge the villagers stood there in shock. For the longest time they had stood there, watching, virtually the entire fight between Naruto, Zabuza, silently rooting him on. It came as a pleasant surprise to them that Zabuza turned out to be on their side. It took a few moments of silence and contemplating but the villagers began to assist in the burying of the dead.

With Gato's life over the shinobi sheathed their blades and removed their cloaks with a minimal number of hand seals, sealing them within seals tattooed wherever they chose the clothing seal to be placed. The next few hours were spent burring the dead, cleaning the bridge and the Jounin helping team seven adjust to the reality of life as a shinobi. When Zabuza asked why they were burying their enemies Nazomishi responded with something similar to what Kenshin once said.

"Good or evil all lives hold value, killing is a sad but necessary part of what we do in the protection of the innocent. Praying for and burying the dead is just our way of showing their souls that despite everything in the past, everything has value, that they in death still have a chance to learn and move on and repent of their past ways. God is merciful and I believe with all my heart that he rejoices every time a soul find's it's way back to him…"

The concept that someone who could kill so easily could also hold God, could hold life in general in such high regard. In every conceivable aspect of the word he knew his life just became a lot more interesting. Zabuza couldn't help but smile knowing he had found someone to help him sort out his feelings towards killing. Someone to help answer questions which have plagued him since childhood. Silently he bent down and began helping with the bodies.

The trip back to Konoha was a somber one with team thirteen letting team seven work things out in their minds. It was a sad realization but it had to be done. They had to be introduced to the real life of a warrior. Otherwise…there was no way they would survive the battles to come. In the minds of the Zate…it was all inevitable. The coming bloodshed would make or break their presence in this world. For better or worse it would be the most bloodshed they had been involved in since "The Great Rebellion of the Republic."


	19. The Great Kyuubi No Yoko

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 19**_

**The Great Kyuubi No Yoko**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"What a nasty place. Naruto seriously needs to do some house cleaning." Nazomishi's voice echoed everywhere, on and off the walls as if in an echo chamber. Sewer pipes were everywhere, dripping, and dripping. The ground was wet and soggy. No matter what turn he made everything was exactly the same…cold and damp. He was fallowing a malevolent energy. An energy so demonic, most would shit themselves at their first introduction. For some unknown reason Nazomishi didn't. Maybe it was his knowledge of the seal, perhaps the knowledge of his blade's function, regardless, he walked on slowly locating the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko.

Nazomishi had snuck into Naruto's apartment and just entered Naruto's mind using a mind walking jutsu he had secretly stolen from the Hokage's library. The jutsu was one from a secret section of the library holding special clan jutsu from every clan in Konoha. More specifically 'the' mind walking jutsu utilized by the Yamanaka clan and kept as a secret. This special section held every clan technique that the Hokage knew of whether or not the techniques could be learned by people outside of the clan due to blood limit restrictions. He was surprised he was able to get in as easily as he did, assuming you could call that experience _easy_.

Really he didn't pay much attention to the fact that he was the one that did it. Nazomishi had in fact ordered the Zate to find and record every jutsu they could find into the Zate's Holocron which had been constructed in secret about two years into their stay in this world. The Zate had originally opted for more traditional methods of recording and using personal datapads for recording their information. This world's sealing abilities changed that rather quickly. Because they could be sealed and hidden a great many Zate decided to build their own smaller Holocrons to regularly upload their datapads into for permanent storage. In fact Nazomishi was planning on linking his scouters to the Zate's main Holocron so they could record and analyze jutsu while instantly adding them to the Zate's database which could easily grow to vast proportions at this point. With all the world's libraries of techniques recorded within their database they could truly train their members to handle anything. In truth that was his next goal after checking out this little issue.

The great Kyuubi has been referred to as a demon rivaling the worst natural disasters in history. In fact its very existence has been considered a natural disaster for various reasons. For this reason the leadership of the Zate came to the decision that they must directly contact the creature and access its true threat level. Was it merely a hungry beast who became demonized by its size and power. Or was it as history suggested, a demon lord that could not be killed, a creature of such evil and malevolent destruction that there was no choice but to search out a way to finally end its reign of terror.

The dark snickering slowly became prominent and eventually guided his journey through the deep dark corridors. After what seemed like hours he finally peered beyond a door finally seeing his target. The Gate holding back the Kyuubi and all it's power was enormous, as if they were the Gates of Hell themselves.

A red mist blew by Nazomishi blasting back his hair and subsided suddenly. It was merely the Kyuubi snorting.

"**So you're the mortal causing all the trouble. Do you **_**want**_** me to kill you?"** The deep and horrible voice echoed through the corridors, ripping up gale force wind from merely speaking.

"You know as well as I that you can do no such thing, at least…behind that cage of yours." Another snort blasted a gust towards Nazo fallowed by a deep and fiendish growl.

"**I am the Great Kyuubi No Yoko and you will show me respect!" **A cocky grin adorned Nazomishi's face as the most recent gust died down and Kyuubi raised its eyebrows, narrowing its eyes at the tiny speck.

"You hate what you did don't you, I can sense it. Behind all that horrible energy is just another demon who wants sleep undisturbed… Admit it, you've liked this." Nazomishi smiled cockily as if daring the Kyuubi to say otherwise.

"**How dare you insult me!" **The enormous energy bust through the gates and surrounded Nazomishi lifting him into the air in a death grip. As Nazomishi's body was nearly squashed beneath the sheer power of the Kyuubi a golden energy began to glow on the walls and the gate. Bluish dust like partials adorned the air and began to accumulate on the dark energy, absorbing it, leaving it as nothing beyond the gates as Nazomishi dropped back to the ground. Nazomishi snickered knowing it was the sword's doing. The Kyuubi caught this and made the connection instantaneously.

"**You bastard you're the one who created those damned blades." **The Kyuubi flung itself against the cage, claws flaring sharply. It was truly a frightening sight.

"m mm mmm, temper, temper you know every time you do that Naruto gets the energy added to his own." Nazo wave is finger as if scolding a child.

"Remove the seal on the swords or so help me when I get out you will be the first I kill."

"Actually Kyuubi I have something else in mind. You see the seals are not complete, and the answers you give me here will decide your ultimate fate."

"Don't talk down to me…"

"Then take human form and talk to me face to face. I know you can do it; you're in someone's mind. So long as you're in your cage you can do anything you want." After receiving no response Nazomishi's face turned darker as he bent down and drew a seal on the ground. "Do it or I'll make you."

"Make me do what?"

"Sit…" Suddenly the enormous demon came crashing down into the ground as a seal at Nazomishi's feet and upon the gate began to glow.

"You!, you know those blasted seals." These seals peeved the great demon to no end. Of all the things in existence one proverb seemed to ring true. 'The pin is mightier than the sword.' This proverb was especially true in this world where seals could strengthen the weakest man and weaken the greatest demon. Given enough time and energy anything was possible with seals.

"Yes and in here I'm the one with the power, so swallow some of your pride and learn when you've been beaten." Nazomishi stretched his left arm out forming a chair out of metal busting forth from his skin. He created another one and sent it beyond the gate, giving the Kyuubi a place to sit.

"**Fine what is it you want; foolish mortals thinking the can push us around like their pets. It's sickening. Inside, outside all you humans ever do is manipulate and crush anything you deem below you." **The kyuubi grumbled, hating every moment of this as he rapidly shrank down into a vampire like woman in a black Chinese dress, covered from head to tow with foxes frolicking around in a forest.

"Sorry but your pride made me do it. I've never been one to like formalities. Respect me and I will respect you. In my presence we will be equals no more no less."

"Yes, yes get on with it." She sated hastily as she took a seat on the opposite side of the gate.

"Tell me, why did you attack Konoha?" This question was at the core of his questioning. Nazomishi needed to know this before he could truly finish the seal.

"Really now you want to know the truth? I thought all humans cared about was their precious money, and power. Why should you be any different? You all have ends to achieve." Kyuubi looked disgusted as she peered though the bars of the gigantic gate.

"Honestly those are the kinds I look forward to killing, continue." Nazomishi grinned interested in the comment. He had already ruled out one possibility. The Kyuubi was intelligent and clearly no beast to do something without a reason. Whether it was good or bad he still had to determine.

"Eehhehehe, you mortals forget so quickly. For years you fools have chased my kind, driving us back to the demon plain. Then seal masters like you discovered how to harness our power. Too bad by that time, they had already sent back all but the few too strong to seal beyond the plain."

"The Nine Demon Lords."

"Yes…They chased us for power, capturing us again and again, sending us out into battle to kill their enemies. When they finally established some form of peace with their villages most of us were forgotten, sealed away in various objects, others let loose in wastelands with seals like the one you just used to keep us away from their villages. I being the strongest was never captured but they kept me moving from cave to cave almost constantly. You tell me, why couldn't they ever leave me in peace? Why did they send my family to the demon plain? All we wanted was to be free of that barren wasteland, to see the natural beauty of this world. Given a few loved the taste of human flesh and others resented the human way of leveling such beauty for living space. Then that blasted red eye found me and bent me to its will."

"Uchiha Madara?"

"Yes, the fool wanted revenge on the village, the family that shunned him. He wanted the whole world to know his wrath. So those damned eyes, spun and spun, so sickeningly, they placed me under their control and forced me to attack. It introduced me to a primal instinct I hadn't felt since being a low class demon. That intense bloodlust filled me to no end. Do I regret it? I'm a demon, what do you think?"

"I think we all have a choice, even a demon can feel. Naturally power corrupts a mind, for one with your level of power to talk this way proves you're not as evil as you're made out to be."

"How charming, a human with a mind." The spiteful comment shrugged off Nazomishi's comment, believing it to be another human trick.

"It's kind of funny, when I first came in here I felt all your energy and thought it was the most malevolent thing I had ever felt. Now I realize it's not evil, only demonic. Like sages can use sacred energy and healers can use medical energy, you use demonic energy. The difference is vague but there is a difference. Humans simply never listened long enough to tell the difference. Of course, it's not like they get much of a chance. Most are either attacking or being attacked before they can take the time."

"Enough with the pleasantries human, what is your proposal already. I grow tired of your meaningless banter."

"I'm going to make things so you can talk to Naruto more easily. I suggest you become good friends."

"Become friends with a human? Preposterous, I am the."

'The great demon sealed in a kid's stomach, suffering at the hands of a seal master who is giving you no choice. So swallow your pride already and do something to repent for the innocent lives you've taken. Right now I see one of three things happening. Choice one you stay here and become his, friend/ mentor whatever while he absorbs your power and becomes a Hanyou." Kyuubi's left eye twitched at the insinuation that he be permanently trapped in the child's body as his power is stripped into a Hanyou. Even amongst demons Hanyou were looked down upon as Halflings. They were unwelcome anywhere.

"Option two I alter the seal so that you are sealed into a rock or…something as soon as all your power is absorbed, then I take the other half of your chakra and fuse it with your spirit. Then you take us to the demon plane where we start a new summon contract with fox demons." This option peaked her interest a little, partial freedom for her kind in exchange for being pawns; sadly only a step above her current position.

"And the last one child." Kyuubi sighed knowing she didn't relay have much of a choice.

"As Naruto finishes absorbing this half of your chakra and becoming Hanyou; I would take the body of a fallen shinobi, and fuse your spirit with the other half of your chakra, thus giving you human form. Sadly in all of the above cases your soul is still bound to Naruto's. I am afraid there is nothing I can do with a seal forged by the Shinigami. There are several variations in which I could make you free but also provide the means for creating a contract and various other things."

"As a Hanyou he couldn't die could he?"

"Not by any normal means, no he couldn't. Although I must say with the last option you would be more or less free, and your family would be more or less at your command. And his command."

"I will consider your words human, but I must say your proposal is quite compelling. It would be much better for me than being trapped in here for all eternity. Consider yourself honored, next to the fourth and all his attempts to spare me this fate you are the only other creature I have ever found a speck of respect for."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"To do otherwise would be an insult fool."

"It's high praise coming from you." The Kyuubi's ear twitched and Nazomishi turned to the corridors behind him as they both heard a voice drawing nearer.

"Helloooooooo!…helloo? Is anybody here?" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the chambers.

"I'm leaving, I don't want him to know I was here for the moment. Have him tell me you accept once you make your decision. I can teach him a Jutsu to let you out in a shadow clone if things go well. Deal?"

"Just go human, I grow tired of your stench."

"…Yea good to see you too." With that Nazomishi began to fade from Naruto's mind, appearing back in Naruto's room.

"_Five a.m., good timing. I think she'll choose option three." _Before making his exit Nazomishi formed a few hand seals and placed his fingertips on Naruto's forehead activating the jutsu he told Kyuubi about, creating a complete mental link between Naruto and Kyuubi.

'_Good luck, my next Captain.'_

It was early morning the day after the return from wave and all the Jounin were in Sarutobi office.

"As you all know the chuunin exams are starting in a matter of days. Asuma begin."

"I Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three for participation in the chuunin exams." The old Hokage nodded and looked over to the next in line.

"I Kurenai Yuuhi recommend all three as well." Once again Sarutobi nodded and moved on to the next.

"I also recommend all three of my team for the exams." Kakashi said nonchalantly, earning an annoyed eye roll from the old man before moving on to the next team.

"I Hayate Gekko Also recommend my whole team for the exams."

"Intriguing, all of the rookie Genin have been recommended. Now on to the next topic of business, as you already know, we have been alerted to a war which will begin sometime during the chuunin exams. Knowing this do you still recommend your students?" They all replied with a unanimous yes.

"Good, now I want you to all tell your students to stay clear of one Gaara No Suna. According to Nazomishi Mitsukoi he is the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi Shukaku, and is very unstable."

"Uh Sarutobi Sama, what do you mean unstable? Shouldn't he be like Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"From Nazomishi's report, his friend Mace Windu in Suna says that Gaara was given the weakest possible seal they could develop. The kid is on the brink of breaking and has an insatiable bloodlust. Since discovering this, his friends have been studying seals hoping to find a way to reinforce the seal."

"Oh come on Hokage sama you cant expect us to believe a Genin has that level of expertise in seals. You of all people know how complicated seals are." Kurenai had been studying them lately in an attempt to enhance her genjutsu, finding the entire subject to be ridiculously difficult.

"Actually in their time training with me, team thirteen learned some basics as well as a great deal of advanced theory from Jiraiya. Nazomishi has a special knack for it. Actually he developed an entire fighting style around them."

"Kakashi is correct, and recently he came to me with a breakthrough on the seal after receiving a letter with a copy of Gaara's seal. As they already know team thirteen is under orders to use any possible chance to reinforce Gaara's seal."

"Do you really think they would use the kid in the war?"

"That, I'm afraid is the only logical answer. After studying the seal Nazomishi, Jiraiya and myself have come to the conclusion that were Gaara ever to loose consciousness, for any reason, Shukaku would immerge, taking control over Gaara's body. It would be dense for them to do anything but release him in the most populated area they can get him in, which unfortunately for us would be the tournament itself"

"Then why not do it yourself? How can you trust such a vital process to a Genin? A rookie at that." Asuma was in shock, these were serious matters, and strong or not these were still Genin dealing with war.

"You don't understand Asuma. This Genin as you call him is one of the greatest minds I have ever known when it comes to sealing. Not only does he rival Jiraiya himself in the subject but thanks to Kakashi he knows a great number of ways to restrain the boy. In the time I've known them those three have proven time and time again that they are far beyond Genin level. Frankly I would be good money to say their hand to hand skills trump Gai's. On top of that Gaara, should his mind become stable, will be in prime position to be the next Kazekage. Their primary orders are to offer the sealing as a peace treaty with Suna, along with the knowledge that their Kage is dead. Again Nazomishi has proven to be more than adequate as a manipulator with his ability to read minds." Kakashi added having been in on the briefing.

"That is were Naruto comes in. As a fellow Jinchuuriki Naruto can offer a friendship to Gaara and hopefully show him how his life could be, without killing for acknowledgement. Even with the seal the boy's mind is fragile and he will be lost. The friendship of someone who understands his position will be key to future peace between our countries." Sarutobi commented.

"Ok I get it but how can you place such a burden on Genin? It just doesn't make any sense. And I know the council would never condone such a thing They're too cautious to condone something like this."

"This operation is classified beyond their knowledge, limited only to those involved in the finer workings of the plan. Even the Anbu don't have a clue but will be placed strategically throughout the village. The only reason you know is because it is necessary to keep the rookies away. They cannot be permitted to get too close to the situation. Especially Kiba, the last thing we need right now is his brash attitude destroying any progress Naruto makes. "

"But what if he fails? You can't place everything on the friendship of one boy. It's too risky."

"You don't need to worry with that. Like all good plans we have several backups prepared." Asuma sighed in relief that there was a backup plan. God did he need a smoke. He wished the other Jounins weren't there. Otherwise he would simply light up right there. Sure his father could smoke his pipe in the office but the last time he tried it Kurenai left a bad impression on his nose. The time before that… well he was still shitting fingernail fragments from that one… he shuttered at the thought. Somehow in his thoughts Asuma realized that he had missed some of the briefing and decided to pay some more attention.

"Nazomishi has also given word that the Zate minus a few key members will be participating in the exams."

"The what?" _'Why am I always out of the loop…'_

"It's nothing Kurenai, it's simply the name team thirteen uses when talking about their friends from the caravan." Hayate added.

"Oh…right…"

"What does he mean by a few key members?"

"One has risen through the ranks of the sound Shinobi into their 'sound five' as they are called, Hiko Seijuurou I believe his name was. Actually he was the one to warn us of the coming war."

"Ah. Well that's knew, we have spies we didn't even know about."

"That actually reminds me. Kakashi, once the first two portions are over you will be teaching Sasuke and you will tell Naruto that he will be training with Jiraiya. I want them ready for real war." Sarutobi opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a rather large scroll sealed with the Uzumaki whorl indicating a blood seal. "I will be giving this scroll to Jiraiya for his training."

"Yes sir. One question though, why would you have a scroll for Naruto?"

"Damned council…It's a gift from his father, the Yondaime as you should recall."

"So he's going to be learning **that **jutsu."

"WHAT! That kid. THAT KID IS THE SON OF THE FOURTH!" The old man simply rubbed his forehead thinking of how troublesome this was. Sometimes he swore his family had some Nara in it somewhere.

"Yes Kurenai, but most knowledge of it was forbidden by the council. It was intended for him to receive this when he became a Jounin but the current events have forced my hands, at least on this jutsu and the left over Kunai. I just hope he can learn it in time…Kakashi I think it's about high time you told us about what's going on. Or are they still trying to manipulate things 'properly.'"

"I uh…" Kakashi was a little apprehensive about this. Truthfully he wasn't sure. They hadn't talked about that little detail for a while.

"What Kakashi wants to say is this. All will be understood during the preliminaries." Hayate spoke up knowing they forgot to tell Kakashi on his way back.

"They told you?"

"Yea… they felt it would be easier to move with me involved. They found it a little difficult to do anything while hiding it from me.

"And you trust them?" Sarutobi was very serious about this. Now there were two people more privy to their information than himself. It was most disturbing.

"I believe so Hokage Sama. There is still a great deal I am learning about them.

"And team seven?" The Hokage looked to Kakashi looking for an answer.

"They know nothing." Kakashi answered blatantly.

"I see…A week then…I guess that will suffice dismissed." After the meeting was over Kakashi walked over to Hayate wondering what the hell that was all about.

"Uh what were you talking about…?"

"You will see when the preliminaries roll around. They intend on revealing everything."

"Right…And how will that help?"

"Their secret will no longer be necessary after this war is done. Their involvement with the war will change events too much for them to stay secret anyway."

"Good, I hate lying to Sarutobi Sama." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and popped it before pulling out a certain orange book.

"I wonder how everyone will take it. I can't wait to see the looks on the council's face when they see how they've been manipulated by 'children.'

"I can't wait to see Sasuke's face." Kakashi was double tasking, talking with Hayate while reading his standard orange book.

Nazomishi had just finished meeting with his team, receiving the info on the exams. Hayate's report on the meeting was most helpful and his messages from the Zate left all the pieces falling into place.

'_Wonderful everything is going according to plan.' _He was walking down the street using his scouter as a checklist for all his materials. _'Oh grand I'm out of kunai, time to restock I suppose. Lets see here, what store haven't I tried yet…oh yes Tenten's shop. Well off I go.'_ Every time Nazomishi needed to restock on materials or disposable weapons he would check out the dozens of local shops. Unfortunately most of them were low grade crap stores in his opinion.

"Ohayo." Nazomishi waved as he walked in, noticing the bell ring alerting the store owner to customers.

"Ah hello there, you look new here, something I can help you with?" The store was absolutely covered with weapons. The cases were filled with chakra knives, kunai, shuriken of more shapes and sizes than the weapon illiterate could count. Even the walls were covered with the ridiculous number of weapons in the store.

"Yea do you have any kunai with this make up?" Nazomishi pulled out a scroll with an ingredient list and handed it to the man behind the counter.

"Let me see here…High carbon…nickel…???... Uh what's this stuff here? Sorry I've never heard of it."

"Ignore that, I have plenty of it, it's reduces the magnetic property of the materials."

"Ah ok, good for thunder users I guess. I'm guessing your buying more for material than the actual weapons?"

"Yea, It's kinda my hobby. I must say your shop has the best selection of weapons I've seen yet. The craftsmanship is quite good." Nazomishi picked up a kunai and started spinning it on his finger with the tip on the skin.

"Well I don't like to brag but I do make them all myself."

"As it should be, the drop forged shit the other stores carry loose so much of the quality in the mold. Hand forged is the only way to go."

"That's what I try to tell everybody but most shinobi these days go for the disposable things they can buy in quantity. TENTEN!" The thuds of feet on creaky stairs were obvious as the girl ran down the stairs and flipped over the counter next to her father.

"Yes father?"

"Go out back and get this gentleman the materials on the list, ignore the fourth one down."

"Ok…oh hey Nazo, are you participating in the exams tomorrow?"

"Yup, gota stock up on Kunai." Nazomishi smiled as Tenten seemed a little shocked.

"For tomorrow? And your making them yourself? That's insane. Nobody could make them that fast. What do you use a drop press?" She hated drop presses, they always produced the cheapest kunai, most likely to fail in combat.

"Actually I'm a metal manipulator. It won't take but a few hours once I get going. See?" Nazomishi gripped the kunai in his hand and extended it into a full length Katana. "Problem is I need several specific materials in the mix for them to maintain their strength." He gripped both sides of the kunai and snapped it in half with ease. "See?" The old man's eye twitched for a second having just seen one of his own kunai broken so easily. 'Oh…hehehe sorry."

"I'll just add it to the bill."

"Don't worry about it, it'll be good as new in a second." Nazomishi placed both pieces in his one hand and reformed the blade in a perfect copy of the others laying around. "See?" The old man rang up the total somewhat impressed with the display as the door bell rang as Naruto walked in.

"Hey old man I need you to help me with something." The store clerk smiled as he saw the blond boy enter.

"Oh Naruto good to see you. Run out of Kunai again?"

"Not really but I just ran into the Ero Sennin and he gave me this scroll, its got the components for some kunai I want made."

"Don't tell me you want them done by tomorrow…"

"No Ero Sennin said a week would be good." Naruto added, oblivious to the reason he was being asked.

"And how many do you want?"

"Well there's some jutsu he wants me to learn with it so I'm guessing around five hundred." Nazomishi grinned, looking at the scroll knowing what was up while the old man's eyes simply twitched for a second.

"Did… did you just say five hundred… in a week? " He picked up the scroll and started reading. He recognized the shape of the kunai immediately. The smith's face went pale as he looked at the list. Sure he was one of the few who knew of the kid's heritage but for him to be learning the technique at this age was impossible. He certainly never thought he would see that technique again so soon. That's when it dawned on him. "Uh, I think you might want to reconsider."

"Uh…how come.?" Naruto still hadn't realized that Nazomishi was there until he spoke up to explain what the blacksmith was saying.

"Because that there is a rare and powerful kunai specifically utilized in the use of the Hiraishin jutsu. The fourth's specialty. Those kunai are expensive no mater how you look at it. Not only does it require specific alloys, but the shape and balance are key in utilizing it the way he did. Then there's the seal on top of that."

"Nazo? How do you know It's not like you've seen it before." Naruto looked at the blue haired kid in shock for a second having just realized he was there.

"No, but I read some notes on it in one of Jiraiya's books on seals. That and I used those notes to develop a summoning jutsu to reverse summon myself to places and my weapons to me. It just doesn't quite work as efficiently without everything just so. That's why the kunai have that shape. It's also why I don't go around summoning myself everywhere. That seal is advanced and uses a ridiculous amount of chakra unless it's made correctly. My technique is nothing in comparison. Those kunai will cost you at least twenty times normal ones and that's assuming I understand everything right."

"Kid knows his stuff and unfortunately he's right. Actually I was the one who made them for the forth back when."

"Really! So you can make them right?." Naruto was excited. To have his father's kunai made by the same weapon smith would be perfect!

"Whoa whoa hold on there, I said I used to. I cant anymore, frankly I made the kunai but I'm clueless when it comes to the seals. My brother was the one who did that and ironically he died in the Kyuubi attack. Hell I have Tenten do the seals on anything these days but that seal is way to complicated for her. Maybe a few years from now but she just doesn't have the experience with it to make that thing right. Even my brother had trouble with it the first few times and he was a master at sealing weapons." Tenten walked in with the materials for Nazomishi and overheard the conversation, deciding to back up her dad.

"I'm sorry to say this Naruto but truthfully the real secret is the seal. We can get you the materials but unless Jiraiya is magically going to imbed the seals properly while were making them, it's all useless."

"Damn it. I finally get a really awesome jutsu and I'm fucked." Naruto punched his palm, scoffing at the situation. Was all this work going to be for nothing? NOTHING!

"Actually I think I can help in that department." Nazomishi added. That's when it dawned on Naruto.

"Oh yea you know seals and make weapons, but there still going to be expensive aren't they."

"Actually I believe we can come to an agreement that can benefit us both. I realize this is a bit of a family jutsu but I am quite interested in it. Here's the deal, if you let me learn it with you, I will gladly supply you all the kunai you need for life, free of charge. Of course by the looks of the ingredients I will have to come here to get them. What do ya say?"

"What do I say, free kunai for life HELL YEA!"

'_Victory!'_ Nazomishi was mentally doing a victory dance and was ridiculously happy.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto, that jutsu it's a legend unto itself. Do you really want to give it away so freely? I mean it's not like half the shinobi on the planet don't want to learn it. It's one of the most famous jutsu in history."

"Meh it's no problem, this is Nazo were talking about, he made my swords and is going to make me free kunai for life. Rather sweet trade off wouldn't you say?"

'_Damn it! I just lost my best customer!…wait…never mind the materials are going to cost more than the kunai did in the first place…..' _Mr Temura smirked inwardly after realizing this would actually make him more money for less work. It was defiantly a win, win situation. Besides, it wasn't like he could still make that seal anyway.

"Good, I guess have the materials ready later this afternoon? I'll have some shadow clones pick them up. Just bill the cost to my account here." Nazomishi wrote down the account number and handed it to the old man. While he was doing that he could feel a presence outside looking in. A small smile adorned his face when he recognized the aura signature. _'Looks like she's stalking him again, I should warn him... this should be funny.' _"Oy Naruto, looks like you've got a stalker outside."

"Huh? Wait…." Naruto turned around and noticed the presence on the other side of the wall. _'Who could be looking through a wall?…" _"Hinata?"

A gasp was heard fallowed by a thick kicking up of dust as she ran away. It was rather strange how the dust flew through the air and into the store. Tenten simply sighed knowing she would have to get a broom…again…

"Have you ever caught her doing that before?"

"Uh…." _'She's done that before?'_

"You do realize she does that all the time right?"

"SHE WHAT!" _'Why would she do that? If she wants something she could just ask.'_

"My God your more dense than I thought." _'If only we could have trained with Kakashi in the city, then Rei could have worked with Hinata like we planned. Oh well, I'm just going to have to make him more observant. It's not like I haven't been doing this for a few weeks now.'_

"Huh?" Nazomishi walked over to Naruto, writing on a piece of paper before giving it to him and walking out the door.

"See ya at the exam, If we fight, I wont go easy on ya." Nazomishi waved bye to Naruto as he walked out the door, leaving Naruto to the message.

"What was that about?" Naruto looked down to the message absolutely clueless of what to expect. The message read 'Ask her out and see the reaction.'

"Huh?…"

'_**Kid you really are an idiot.'**_

'_Kyuubi! Shit I forgot to tell Nazo.'_

'_**Forget it, you can tell him later. What he meant was she wants to be your mate…fool…'**_

"….I……" Naruto's eyes twitched a few times fallowed by a few blinks and a double take into nowhere for some reason that even he didn't know."…..I…..uh….oh…..oh shit I am an idiot...." Naruto buried his face in his palms as memories of Hinata feinting numerous times popped into his head.


	20. Curse of the Snake

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 20**_

**Curse of the Snake**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Yaaaaaaawww…..uuuhhhh…. what time is it….eight?….well time to get up." Naruto looked at his alarm clock and got out of bed to began preparing for a particularly eventful day.

He grabbed his blades and fresh stock of kunai and shuriken, quickly adding them to his person. "This is it, this is the day to prove myself. To prove I can be Hokage!" Naruto fastened his hitai-ate around his forehead as he peered into a mirror, and soon left to meet his group. As he was about to jump out his window he noticed someone walking by the building towards the academy.

"….? H-Haku? Oy Haku!" She heard him and looked up to the building wondering who would actually know her after the few days of actually being here. Little did she know it was a particular blond she already knew.

"…Naruto? Hey Naruto what's up! " She waved, deciding to talk for a moment.

"I am duh!" They chuckled as Naruto leaped off the building into a flip, landing next to the ice master.

"So I guess things went well with joining the village?" Naruto asked

"Yea, Hokage sama is really as nice as you said. He made Zabuza an Anbu and me a chuunin."

"NANI! I can't believe it, you're a chuunin already. That's awesome Haku, I still have to take this stupid exam."

"Actually that's where I'm headed right now, I'm suppose to help make people don't cheat on the first portion."

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'll ace it easy."

"I'm sure you will. After the way you fought Zabuza I would be disappointed. That would make him very mad." They walked on towards the academy building and as she finished her last statement Haku noticed Sasuke and Sakura walking hand in hand towards the building.

"OY Sa…..!!!???" Haku's hand found itself over Naruto's face before he had enough time to react. Placing a finger over her mouth she hushed him. "This will be much more funny. Haku raised her hands and solidified some water in the air spiking up their hair with ice sickles. With shocked faces Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other freaking out and screaming at the top of their lungs. "HAKU!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hide…" "Right!" As soon as they started running they were both pulled into a nearby corridor by an unknown figure. Naruto wanted to scream but soon realized it was someone he knew.

"A-are you ok, N-Naruto kun?" It was Hinata, luckily stalking the blond yet again and somehow managed enough courage to pull the two into the hiding place and place a quick genjutsu over the crevice to hide their presence. Why Sasuke never used his Sharingan to find them they will never know.

"Yea thanks Hinata…HINATA! Hey, Hinata did you get my letter?" She shook her head no as she thought _'H-he sent me a letter?' _She could feel herself becoming feint, and forced herself not to do so. She looked at Naruto and noticed a clock in a store across the street. _'The exams…They start in ten minutes!' _"A-ano, the-the exams…" She stated while pointing at the clock across the street.

"Exams?" Naruto turned to the clock. It didn't take long for the lack of time to sink in. "O SHIT! LETS GO!" Naruto grabbed both girls and leaped up on top of the building dragging them along through the air as they closed in on the building very quickly. The jarring leaps and bounds were too much for Hinata, forcing her to stay awake though the entire experience, an experience she was very happy to have had.

Arriving at the building they met up with Sasuke and Sakura at the door scoffing at a stupid genjutsu on the wrong floor. Haku vanished and the remaining four ignored it, moving on to the next floor, leaving the morons stuck down there to their misery in failure.

"I can't believe those idiots. Most of them have called me a moron before and they can't see through such a simple trick. It's insane!"

"y-yea…A-ano you said s-something about a l-letter?" Hinata asked having tried to build up the strength for several minutes now.

"Meh don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. Just focus on the exams. You're going to do great Hinata." A few moments later Hinata left to join her team over on another wall. They were surveying the competition and rather impressed with some of the veterans.

"Finally figure something out dobe?" Sasuke commented having noticed Naruto with Hinata and caught the part about a letter. Both he and Sakura's hair was still frizzled and simi-frosted over from the incident with Haku, an event they swore would be repaid.

"Yea teme, something I'm going to fix after the exams are over."

"It's about time…" Sasuke would have contenued but his eyes diverted over to a figure getting closer to them than he would have liked.

A silver haired boy in a strange attire with large round glasses was walking over to the area where the rookies were spread out. What he wanted with them they hadn't a clue.

"So you're the new rookies, I must say I'm impressed for so many to make it. Usually there's only one or two teams of them between all the villages combined." The room was surrounded with shinobi. Actually it was crowded. The were over 17 teams of rookies participating in the exams, all of which seemed to be mysteriously powerful for their age.

"And why should we care?" Sasuke groaned getting a bit of a bad vibe off the guy, hoping he would just go away. "Comparing us to past years is only looking at the past." Shino 's voice sent chills down Kabuto's spine, having never liked the Aburame clan from the start. They were always so…stoic…and creepy…(Yea coming from a guy that hangs out with pale snakes.)

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, a bit of a veteran of the exams. I figured since this is probably my last year taking it, I would offer you some advice." He pulled out some cards and began shuffling them, drawing the attention of everyone in the area. "These are information cards, apply a little chakra, and think of someone and it will directly access any non confidential information from the shinobi records.

'_Interesting, maybe this buffoon can be of some use after all.' _Sasuke was happy at the turn of events. This was his opportunity to finally see what team 13 was capable of. Then again there was that Gaara no Suna he ran into a few days ago, he was defiantly someone to look up._ 'I already know everything about Naruto…he'll make a good data card to compare._

"I have a few ideas. How about, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara No Suna, Nazomishi Mitsukoi and Aoshi Shinomori."

"Whoa, interesting in a lot of people are you? Any you don't know the names of?....No, too easy." Kabuto shuffled the deck one more time and placed chakra in the top few cards, picking them up to reveal the information.

"Naruto Uzumaki, finished with impressive scores in the academy, privately trained by, wow Sandaime Hokage and Hayate Gekko. A member of, wait he's on your team? Ok…He's got chuunin level ratings in swordsmanship as well as Ninjutsu and only an academy level knowledge of Genjutsu. You already know your missions so I wont bother with those." Kabuto looked back to Sasuke after he finished reading the data card. Sasuke was obviously disappointed. The Uchiha shrugged off his hopes of learning anything useful from this guy.

"I figured, that data is a little off."

"Really? How so?" Kabuto asked, wondering how his cards of all things could be off. In truth the data wasn't from the shinobi records. It was actually from his own spy network and personal experience. In Kabuto's mind, his network was second only to Jiraiya's famous network.

" The data's older than shit that's how."

"Really now…" _'He's using it as a comparison…interesting… looks like the third taught him more than we thought.'_

"Well on to Gaara no Suna. Lets see here, not really a whole lot of information on him. Apparently he uses Sand based jutsu, and get this he's done several B and A-rank missions. He's never come back with a scratch, damn. I've never seen a genin with a card like this. Shit…there's even a flee on sight order from his own village." Several audible gulps were heard around the room while many restless eyes wondered to the psycho with rings around the eyes.

"Lets see here, next was Nazomishi Mitsukoi…"Kabuto's eyes widened as he noticed the second line. _'Impossible the kid's got a title at this age.'_

"What's wrong? Something interesting?" It was blatantly obvious to Sasuke that this Kabuto saw something interesting in

"Y-yea…He's got a bingo book title already, Hitokiri Zansatsu. He uses his own swordsmanship style incorporated from dozens of known styles. He calls it Sentoryuu (Thousand sword style.) Apparently he has a bloodline but the details are restricted. An A-rank and several B-rank missions, a few C's and almost no D-ranks. I wouldn't believe it if the card didn't say he's a genin. It says here on a mission to wave him and the rest of team 13 killed over 300 mercs, and …"

"It was easy…" A strange voice popped up behind Kabuto, revealing himself as Nazomishi as Kabuto turned around.

"How are you still a genin?" Kabuto asked Nazomishi, recognizing him instantly. It was practically impossible for a team with that kind of mission list to be a genin. '_So this is him, the man Hiko told us about, one of the Zate. It's no wonder he warned us of this caravan. If the others have cards remotely like this we may need to change our strategy.'_

"I'm a rookie, it's my first time taking the exam…continue." _'Seal the deal with a little force fear and some killing intent and you have the perfect recipe for fear.'_

"He…uh…" _'What the hell is this sensation! He's doing nothing but my body's telling me to run and never look back. I haven't felt this way since I first met Sasori.__ If half of what Hiko said is true he's at least at my level along with the rest of his team. That feeling, it's the same with all of them!'_

"Uh, the next one…Aoshi Shinomori. He uses various sword styles revolving around Kaiten-Kenbu. He's got a bingo book title of Hitokiri Arashi. He's got a bloodline that lets him control ice. He…" _'So cold…they're unreal…I have to contact Orochimaru Sama. We need to deal with them.'_

'_And now we are his first targets…'_ If their plan worked as well as it was working they could distract and manipulate Orochimaru's plans to focus more on the Zate than the destruction of Konoha. With the information in those cards they will now be forced to look at the Zate with a closer eye. They will be forced to see the Zate for what it is and calculate in a few dozen extra Jounin level Shinobi into the equation. That many high level Shinobi cannot be ignored. They will be forced to attempt assassination or coordinate their strikes to take down stronger ninja as opposed to focusing on collateral destruction and eliminating supplies.

"Well that was useless, your cards know about as much as I already know. The only one I learned a thing on was Gaara and everyone else is missing so much it's ridiculous."

"You could just ask me you know? It's not like I'm one to hide things from friends."

"Uh yea…" Before he could say much more a strange scarred man in a trench coat walked in and started screaming for everyone to calm down.

"You all have five minutes to meet me in the room through that door. Your numbers are up here on the wall, get it and sit down." Everybody did as instructed and received their numbers. The arrangement was strange…erratic. Obviously so people couldn't cheat off their teammates.

"Good now that everyone's here, Welcome to the chuunin exam. This test will determine if you are cut out to be real shinobi. Let me start out by explaining the rules. This is a team based effort, either everyone in your team passes or they all fail. There are ten questions, for each question you answer correctly you receive one point. Each member of each team must receive at least one point in order for the team to pass. In total the team must rack up at least ten points or the entire team fails. There are nine questions on your tests and the tenth question will be administered at the end. Around the room are dozens of shinobi trained to know everything going on in the room. They are here to prevent you from cheating. Each person will start out with ten points and each time you are caught cheating we will deduct one point from that total. If you reach zero points you and your team fails. Any questions?"

"That…that's insane, So we all fail if one person is bad at taking tests!"

"If that's a problem then you should have studied harder."

"But …"

"No buts, the exam starts now." And with that everyone looked upon the horror that was the written portion. The questions were ridiculous, if a shinobi with this set of muscle strength threw a standard kunai south in an open field at a set speed where would it land with respect to the shinobi, and magnetic north if there's a north eastward crosswind with gusts topping 32 miles per hour. Yes the questions were ridiculous, including calculus and physics questions which only a genius could answer. Many questions were missing information vital to the normal working of the problem and the stress level in the room multiplied rapidly.

'_Ok only an idiot couldn't guess the real meaning of this. He wants us to cheat. If he didn't even Shikamaru would have trouble with this. He's probably got fakers set around in the seats with the answers.' _Sasuke figured Naruto and Sakura would have similar ideas and decided to fend for himself. He used his Sharingan to copy the movement of the pencil in front of him. Sakura on the other hand was somehow smart enough to answer two of the problems with little effort. Naruto on the other hand was calling the scarred man's bluff. The point was obviously to cheat but the fox revealed an interesting revelation to him. The revelation that there must be something to the final question, saying odds were that the final question was the one that really mattered.

Nazomishi and team 13 of course knew the true meaning of the test. They more or less scribbled junk on their exams and waited for the final question. Nazo on the other hand had something a little more… interesting in mind. He took the scribbling on his paper and applied some chakra to the metallic substance. _'Focus…there we go…now on to team seven.'_ Nazomishi used his ability to manipulate metal to send the minute amounts of metal across the under side of the desk over to team seven's seats and relayed the message to them.

The message read "Stay and pass." Short and to the point it got the message across. Or at least it would once the final question started.

"Alright maggots pencils down. It's time for the final question. But first there are a few rules. You have the option not to take the question. If you choose not to then you and your team will fail. However the other rule is this, if you take the question and fail to answer correctly, then you not only fail the exams but you may never take the exams again. "

"OY Teme! What the hell kind of rule is that! There's tons of people in here that's taken it before. Who gives you the right!"

"I give me the right, your just unlucky that I'm your examiner. Remember you still have the option to come back next time. Maybe then I won't be here but for now it's your tough luck.

'_So that's what he meant…thanks Nazo.'_

'_Stupid ruse.'_

'_Who gives a shit I'm staying right here no matter what dattebayo!'_

'_He still doesn't get it…'_ Aoshi sighed, having read Naruto's mind and seen his true thoughts. _'Why Nazo wants him to be a captain, I'll never know.'_

All kinds of people started standing up and leaving the room with Ibiki severely disappointed with the percentage staying. _'This is impossible there should be under half of them left. I must be loosing my touch, there's nearly two thirds left. Oh well, I'll just let them squirm for a bit.'_

"Oy what's up are you going to give the question already or do we have to sit here till dinner. I'm hungry dattebayo."

'_This kid puts new meaning to "Thinking with your stomach."'_

"Anyone else, remember if you fail you fail for good… Alright here's the question. You all…pass."

'_Well I'll be damned, he was right.'_

'_I love knowing the future…'_

"Wahoo I win!"

"Wait…what? How did that happen? What do you mean we pass?"

"Yea yea yea now sit down. Energetic kids…You pass because in the world of shinobi there is the mission and only the mission. When your on a mission things can get tough. You can be up against certain death, but unless your willing to put everything on the line for the good of your country then you simply aren't worth your rank, or any better than a dog…" Without much further explanation a strange ball burst through the wall spanning out into a congratulations flyer that read more specifically, "Good luck fuckers." A phrase that caused several obvious blushes within the crowed. Standing in front of it was a woman in a very revealing fishnet shirt wondering why the hell there were so many left.

"Well well well, looks like Ibiki's loosing his touch." A vein popped in his head annoyed by the comment even though he was the thinking the same thing only minutes ago. "I am Anko Mitarashi and I'm the examiner for stage two of your exams. I guarantee you that less than half of you will pass my section so don't look forward to getting killed. You have ten minutes to meet me in battle training zone 44. And if you haven't heard of it that way before it's better know as…." She sneaked up close to one of the odd men out and whispered "The forest of deathhhhaa…" Causing the poor kid to fall unconscious with wet pants as the frightening phrase was spoken with a snake like hiss.

At the forest of death everyone was explained the rules of the Heaven and Earth scrolls before wavering their life away to the demonic forest. After what seamed like an hour of waiting outside of the forest the teams were finally taken to their respective entrance gates.

"We've got a problem Rei."

"Yea what's that? Did you forget to seal a new weapon? Seriously will you ever have enough of those?"

"No and…no…Naruto's team is on the other end of the forest, we have to get there fast." Both Rei and Aoshi closed their eyes as they walked slowly to their gate, concentrating on a strange feeling they had, had for several hours. Then suddenly both said in unison "He's coming."

Elsewhere in the forest, not long after entering the forest Kabuto and his team met up with the team from rain just as Orochimaru finished stealing a new body.

"I see you're old body gave out sooner than expected eh Orochimaru Sama."

"Don't give me that shit Kabuto, You know very well these weak bodies can't support my power."

"Of course why else would you be interested in Sasuke Kun."

"Why indeed Kukukukuku. The Kazekage proved more of a challenge than I thought and his guard was up. It took more out of the body than I had expected but all this means is that I will have a few years of training my new one to look forward to." Orochimaru chuckled maniacally as he finished off the jutsu and tossed aside the bodies of the other rain nin. "Enough of that I have new orders for you, Some problems came up with the sound four and I must tend to them personally. I'm leaving a clone to take care of dear Sasuke Kun. However I need you to monitor the exams. I don't care what you reveal in your skill, I have one of our spies rigging the lineups for the preliminaries. Test Hiko's judgment, if any of his former friends are remotely as strong as you two then things could prove problematic."

"So you want me to kill whoever I face?"

"If you win then all is well, if you die in the match then they may prove a better body while I train Sasuke Kun. I won't stand for in-betweens. You either win or die, otherwise I will kill you." The killing intent Orochimaru gave off has Kabuto shivering and his team on their knees struggling to breath till the pail snake finally let up. "Go, make sure Sasuke trusts us above all else."

"Yes Orochimaru sama." Orochimaru took his leave and Kabuto's team finally regained their composure, all the while thinking and wondering_? 'He senses it too. Their presence is ridiculous for children their age. Even Hiko is far beyond anything we have ever trained. If Orochimaru weren't so keen on obtaining the Sharingan he would probably take his body out of lust for the raw strength.'_

Back in their part of the forest team seven was making their way to the center knowing they could ambush another team later on and have a strength advantage. They could sense the skill level of the fighters in the exams. Most were Chuunin level or higher, some like Nazo's team were easily handling a Jounin level poise. _'Something is defiantly up here.'_

"Hey Naruto what do you think of those other guys."

"They're strong I can tell you that. Did you notice those strange marks on their clothes?"

"What the tree, yea." He had noticed it back in the holding room. It was the same symbol Nazomishi had on the back of his coat. He didn't know what it was but they were somehow related.

"What are you guys talking about, what tree? What team?" Despite her increased training regimen, little of it had revolved around being aware of her surroundings, a skill she was now planning on working on.

"Most of them, some kind of sakura tree with the numbers 1 through 3 on them." Sasuke added, there had to be some sort of connection, some sort of meaning to it all.

"Right...what would a Genin from different villages have to do with each other? Seriously it's not like it ever happens." Sakura was being a little skeptical of the whole thing, hardly paying attention enough to notice it at all.

"Probably that Zate Nazo's team was talking about. They were probably part of the caravan that got attacked." Naruto added while placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Why he was acting so relaxed in a place titled 'the forest of death' was beyond Sakura.

"That would make sense I guess, Come to think of it Nazo did have the same pattern with a one on his coat… hey guys what are you…?" Sakura paid attention to her speaking and had no clue what was going on till she looked over to her team mates to notice they were leaping away. The sudden shock gave her just enough time to leap away, avoiding the great jaws of a massive snake.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Sakura screamed as she pulled a fist to her side, preparing to strike should it make another move towards her.

"I don't know but it won't be here much longer." Sasuke drew one of his blades holding it backhanded and charging it with electricity before starting a charge on the snake. Meanwhile Sakura took a defensive stance watching the snake fallow Naruto's movement.

At her most recent view Naruto kicked off of the snake's face propelling himself into a tree then leaping back off and charging a Rasengan, driving it into the snake's face. While Naruto drove the Rasengan into the snake's face Sasuke was dropping down from the sky with a backhanded slash at the snake's spine. The blade bored itself deep into the serpent, creating a bloody gash, severing its spine, rendering its midsection back entirely useless. Naruto's Rasengan on the other hand blasted the snake's face into the air but left it relatively unharmed.

"Sasuke! Hiittou no Jutsu"

"Right!" Both Naruto and Sasuke leaped around, landing on opposing sides of the serpent's length. Both held their blade in the right hand while focusing chakra in their left utilizing half of the ram seal. Both drew their fingers along the length of their blades bursting them into a powerful flame thrower. Using all their force in one powerful vertical stroke they created a moon like arch of fire blasting towards the snake, roasting it in its entirety and more or less cutting it in half. Sakura looked on from her defensive position admiring the teamwork and hoping that they could work on some for the three of them to use in the future.

"Damn guys you didn't even give me enough time to help. That was awesome!" Sakura screamed over to the others. A smirk appeared on her face at the thought that they might actually be able to make a meal out of the snake. At least until she realized it was snake and she wasn't particularly fond of snake anyway.

"Kukukukuku I'm impressed Sasuke Kun. To take down that level of summon is quite a feat." A rain nin stood upon a branch clapping with a mild sense of amusement. She wore a large strong hat but could be seen licking 'her' cheek with an abnormally long tongue.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked with anger in his voice. The tongue giving away the fact that this Shinobi was a snake user and likely the one that summoned the snake.

"Oh and using an A-rank fire jutsu in combination, it takes me way back." The freaky woman licked her eye with a massive serpentine tongue as she brushed her hair back revealing more of the madly deformed face. A face as if it were a body stuffed inside a smaller skin, pale as a white board, completely devoid of color. "Your new best friend Sasuke kun, in fact I have a gift just for you."

"Sorry but I'm taken." Sasuke added assuming an alternative fighting stance. He figured some of the Kaiten Kenbu he had learned would be more useful against this person.

"I think you'll reconsider." With an effortless movement of the left hand a series of shuriken flew through the air, maintaining a trajectory which would make it very difficult for Sasuke to see. Sasuke simply scoffed and spun his blade around rapidly smashing away all offending shuriken.

"Did you honestly think that would…!" Sasuke sensed something wrong and leaped up from the ground just in time to avoid a snake bursting through the ground and cut it in two with a quick swipes of his sword.

"So you _are_ the one who summoned the snake." Sasuke emphasized are, confirming his suspicions to his teammates. Naruto and Sakura took offensive stances next to Sasuke realizing this wasn't going to be an easy match. Summons rarely let anyone use them unless they had done something to prove their worth to the summons. For this reason, few short of Jounin had summons. No normal genin was going to summon snake that large without having some power themselves.

"What's wrong Sasuke don't you want the power to kill you're brother? I can give you power, ultimate power."

"Thanks but no thanks, I can make my own power."

"Dattebayo You tell her Sasuke!"

"Too bad, we could have made such lovely PArtners." Orochimaru popped the way he said partners, spitting a fang at Sasuke. Team seven leaped away and began a charge at the snake user from three separate sides with Sasuke driving up the middle; and Naruto and Sakura on the sides. Sasuke was the first to arrive with his direct rout taking a slash at the face only for it to be blocked by a blade sprouting out of his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when the mysterious blade didn't even take a gash from his own blade "Stand back!" The other two sopped their movement, jumping back at his warning.

"Sasuke I think it's the Kusanagi." Naruto commented remembering the distinct characteristics of the blade from the books Hayate had them read on legendary swords.

"Run Sakura if he hits you there's no curing the poison." Sakura blinked taking the time for it to register but remembered a lesson from the academy that Orochimaru of the Sannin is the last person to have wielded the legendary blade. _'No… that's the man controlling Oto.' _If this was true then he was way out of her league, and without a blade of her own she's completely screwed. She nodded and left to hopefully find an Anbu.

"Kukukukuku I see you know your blade Sasuke kun. And to be so proficient with a blade, has that caravan boy been teaching you?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Lets just say an old friend of his wasn't much of a friend." Sasuke flared his Sharingan and a golden glow began to surround Naruto's blade. In the midst of the forest the combatants stood on opposing sides in a small clearing. Sasuke removed his leather kimono top while Naruto removed his gi simultaneously releasing their restriction seal. Orochimaru was somewhat surprised by the seals and the chakra that was released from the two. As far as he could tell Naruto's was as high or higher than his own and Sasuke's was about half.

"If you have the Kusanagi then you must be Orochimaru." _'Damn mission I cant let him know what we know. What the hell does he want with me anyway? That blade…I need to focus on his blade. That book said it can extend so I've got to keep my guard up.'_ Orochimaru reached up to his face and ripped of a layer of skin as if it were a mask, revealing his true horrific face.

"Kukukukuku Amazing Sasuke Kun you're far more advanced than I had expected. This proves that you crave power." Orochimaru licked a bang out of his eyesight with his crazy tongue and leaped into action at speeds that were a blur to Naruto's eyes and required some effort from Sasuke's level two Sharingan. In reaction Sasuke drew his second blade with a spin using the force of the draw to counter Orochimaru's insane speeds. _'Even with the weights off he's still faster…this is crazy.' _

The clash of the blades could be felt by Naruto as if hit by an ocean wave who strengthened his grip on the ground knowing this fight could turn bad, real bad. Naruto's eyes narrowed like a foxes waiting for the proper moment to jump in. _**"Kit draw on my chakra I think you'd like the results. "**__ 'What are you talking about.'? _The Kyuubi smirked and snickered, loving the way things were going. _**"Just do it gaki, trust me. It's in all our best interests." **__'…eeeh…Fine…' _Naruto started drawing a bit of Yokai and noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra didn't come out, instead his blades glow became brighter and began to burn. As Naruto looked back to the fight from his blade he noticed that his sight and hearing had improved as well. Little did he know that his eyes had turned from their deep cerulean to a slitted and glowing gold.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were exchanging strike for strike with their blades at a masterful pace. Sasuke's skill with the twin blades would put Kimimaru to shame and Orochimaru knew this all too well. Sasuke's only disadvantage at this point was the gap in speed. Orochimaru had to end this, if he could just get in close enough to give Sasuke the seal everything would be in place. All in all the entire war was meaningless in comparison to obtaining the Sharingan.

The moments of exchanged blows continued and eventually Sasuke was starting to gain ground. That was when Naruto saw his chance. He used the purified Yokai to kick off with enhanced chakra levels equivalent to his no tailed state. The force of the launch mildly cracked the ground as he sped through the air slashing at Orochimaru's head

The snake man was easily able to slither around the attack by extending his neck backwards looking back at Naruto as he speed through the air and landed on a tree, kicking off of it once again with enough force to partialy uproot the ancient thing, crushing the bark where his feet landed in his path to a second strike.

That was just the break Sasuke needed as he charged Chidori Nagashi through his blade and took a thrust at Orochimaru's stomach. The blade impaled the pail faced freak with a sickening combination of squish, burn, and chirping birds. Naruto flipped around in the air, scooting to a stop as he watched Orochimaru fall to his knees clutching the offending blade. _'It can't be that easy. The guy's a freaking Sanning, there's no way in hell it can be that easy.'_ Sasuke was right, it wasn't that easy. The supposedly dead Orochimaru began to shrivel up and spread out into dozens of snakes which slithered away, leaving only a mutilated log where the body had once been.

'_Damn it, where are the Anbu, I thought they were watching the exams for the war, not sitting on their asses while Kage level Chakra signatures flared about.' __**"I would say they hope you will die because of me." **__'That doesn't help Kyuu.' __**"Well forgive me for being trapped in your body for the past decade, it's only your father's fault that I'm eternally bound to your soul." **__'Ok this is defiantly not the time for that. Hey Kyuu can you sense him?' __**"Sorry I can only get what you do"**_

"Kukukukuku, so disappointing Sasuke kun, you couldn't even tell that was a replacement." Orochimaru's voice echoed from various places in the surrounding forest making it immensely difficult to track down an origin.

"Show yourself coward!" Sasuke shifted his position rapidly using his Sharingan to scan the area, sadly to no avail.

"No need for haste Sasuke kun, you're still weak, really Itachi was stronger in the academy."

"Why would I care!"

"Why wouldn't you, he did kill your parents in front of you didn't he? You know you hate him, and I can give you all you need to beat him…"

"You don't know what I need."

"Oh but I do Sasuke I…DO!" Sasuke turned horrified as Orochimaru screamed 'do' directly behind him bearing his fangs like a snake just before the final strike. Sasuke was completely defenseless to the attack as snakes burst forth from the ground holding him in place bringing only pain and suffering. Orochimaru's fangs grew ever closer to Sasuke's flesh when off in the great distance was a great rush of wind fallowed by an iron clad fist connecting square with Orochimaru's jaw, blasting the pale Sannin into and through three trees and deep into the forest. The trees fell to the ground gaining the attention of most everybody within the forest of death. The primary reaction though was 'Glad I'm not fighting whoever did that.' Sarutobi himself was already looking into his crystal ball, observing the fight. Two battalions of Anbu were already half way there and Sakura still hadn't seen anybody.

"Rei get him!" Aoshi screamed over his scouter comlink.

"Roger!" The snakes poofed away, leaving a badly scarred Sasuke griping the bight marks on his legs and wrists.

"Oh damn, not smart." Nazomishi groaned as he looked down at his fist and noticing a fang lodged deep in his right hand, strait through the knuckle back into the palm of his hand. With one painful stroke he pulled out the fang and began trying to heal his wound by filling it with the metal from a kunai. Strangely instead of the normal absorption of the metal, the poison of the fang seemed to repel the healing properties of his bloodline. The metal from the kunai disintegrated instead of being added to his body.

"Well that's not …normal…." Nazomishi felt like he was going to puke, with a nauseating sensation filling his body. His vision slowly began to blur and he began to loose his balance only to be caught by Aoshi. "Nazo, you ok? Nazo…NAZO!"

"What happened to him?" Sasuke limped over to Aoshi fighting his own pain, preying the Anbu would get there soon.

"I don't know, it's some kind of poison. Stay with him, we'll take care of the Snake. Rei's the only one with enough medical knowledge to help. And she can't help till he's gone."

"Right..." In those moments Naruto went off fallowing Rei along an indention in the ground to what looked like Orochimaru shedding his skin, plopping a fresh and battle ready version out on the ground.

"Aw now that's just sick." Rei commented as Orochimaru wiped off the slimy entrails of his former innards.

"This day amuses me to no end, honesty how many Jounin level Genin can I find in one day. Even you Naruto Kun, your chakra levels are incredible, well above my own to be sure. And who's this? Rei, correct? Hiko has told me so much about you."

"Seijuurou? What did you do to him?" _'This guy annoys me so fucking much.'_

"Doesn't matter, what matters is your friend just stopped me from obtaining my prize, now you must die." Orochimaru's legs turned into a snake's tail allowing him to wave above the ground like a cobra ready to strike. Kusanagi in hand Orochimaru rose into the air and dove upon her with a thrust, which she dodged with relative ease. Unfortunately for her this was exactly what he wanted her to do. Orochimaru dove into the ground like a burrowing snake and in a matter of a second his entire body was underground capable of immerging anywhere.

Aoshi arrived near the scene just as he went underground and looked on in horror as he heard Rei scream "It's Sasuke, he's going for Sasuke!"

"He what?!!" _'It was a trap!' _They realized wishing they had focused more on anticipating his actions with the force, a reflex that had dulled significantly during their stay in this world.

With little time for reaction Orochimaru burst from the ground above the now resting Sasuke. Sasuke had so little time that all he could do was open his eyes in horror as Orochimaru bit hard into his neck producing immediate results with his trademark cursed seal.

"My job here is done Sasuke Kun, enjoy my little gift." As Orochimaru turned to leave he saw a very pissed Aoshi, Rei and Naruto standing behind him.

"Your too late kiddies, sorry I can't stay to play but I've got other work to…!"

"Naruto run…" Rei's red hair was starting to stand on end and Aoshi knew he didn't want to stick around to see it.

"What?" Naruto questioned momentarily as Aoshi leaped over grabbing Sasuke and Nazo's bodies as Naruto leaped away into the trees."

"You have no idea how **fucked** **you are**." Late in her sentence Rei's voice became deep and scratchy as her hair turned to fire, standing on end as the ground beneath her feet began to burn with rage and the leafs on the trees began to shrivel under the heat. Orochimaru being the curious bastard he is looked on wondering how the hell someone could be so literally on fire, forgetting that it was he whom she was pissed at. By the point he was able to shake his stupor, her flaming hand grabbed his head and turned the body to blackened ash in a mater of seconds. In the rotting ash Rei looked down and noticed. "**Summon clone…**" She was very …_very _pissed.

"Rei get over here, Nazo's in bad condition, he's gone into Cardiac arrest!"

"**NANI! What hap**pened!" Rei rushed over, talking a look at the fang mark in his hand. It was blatently obvious how bad the wound was by the colors his hand was turning. It was already blue and boils were starting to grow.

"I think its poison."

"I hope you're right." Rei could tell this was no ordinary poison, If it was poison it was a one bad ass toxin to act this violently this quickly. Nazomishi's body was fighting it off and consuming his chakra at an alarming rate. His hand half way up to his elbow was blue from lack of oxygen, while shriveled up to the point that the shape of bone could be seen from the skin and the blood loss was already bad enough to have killed a normal man.


	21. Revealed

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 21**_

**Revealed**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Three days passed since the battle against Orochimaru and things were starting to look up. Sakura ran into a battalion of Anbu on their way to the battle scene and helped them locate the others more expediently. By the time they got there things were all good and over. Unfortunately for both teams the rules of the exams prevented them from healing the participants. On the other hand Rei's knowledge of healing jutsu and force healing stabilized the injured quickly enough. The down side was how bad off Nazomishi was from the poison.

Sasuke was able to walk by the next day, no thanks to the fangs that pierced both arms and legs. Rei was able to seal up the wounds within a matter of minutes but made him relax until his chakra levels replenished themselves. Nazomishi on the other hand was a little worse for the wear. Despite his minimal fight time his body reacted badly to Orochimaru's fang. Somehow his body seemed to redirect the entirety of his chakra reserves to fight off the toxins all at once. As far as Rei could figure the toxin reacted badly with Nazomishi's bloodline causing his own advanced healing to turn on itself and snowball the entire mess. It was the only explanation she could come up with considering the similar injuries Sasuke sustained were far too similar.

'Oh Kami do I have a headache…. Whoa… that's weird, my hand's all purple and bandaged. Damn Snake bastard. Memo to self, never attack his face. Why didn't the Force warn me about that?' Three days into the exams Nazomishi finally woke up and started looking around, still tired from the massive use of chakra resulting from the wound. 'Why do I feel like I just had all my chakra sucked out of my body. Rei…she's around here somewhere maybe she can explain. And get me some tea, I feel like I haven't drank anything in days.' It was true, he hadn't. What was far stringer though was how he felt with the Force. It should have warned him about attacking Orochimaru's Face. Never before had it failed him so blatantly. He would defiantly have to meditate about that little issue later. First things first though. He needed water.

"Rei….Rei…" His voice was obviously dry with the way he wheezed out the words. Some shuffling was heard round the camp and from the number of footsteps there were obviously several people around.

"Nazo… Hey guys he's awake." Sasuke said trying to gain everyone's attention. He maintained is usual calm presence while setting on a log. Rei was the first to move, stepping out from behind a tree as soon as she heard Sasuke's words.

"Well it's about time, I was afraid he would be out beyond the time limit." Rei commented as Naruto came out from a crudely put together tent.

"Where are the others…" Nazomishi wheezed out as best he could.

"They went out to gather the scrolls we need. It shouldn't be much longer." Sasuke being his normal self tried to be short and to the point.

"Good…water…" Nazomishi begged for some water, satisfied with how well things seemed to be going, his current state aside.

"Here" Sasuke pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to Nazo.

"Thanks….What happened to me, last I could member I pulled a fang out of my hand." The water helped significantly with the wheezing but it was evident that he still had a ways to go till he was back to his normal self. Eyes shifted a little uncomfortably before focusing on Nazo's arm, an unconscious answer to Nazomishi's question.

"What?"

"You know how Sasuke got the cursed seal?" Rei asked with a hint of pain in her expression.

"Wait I stopped him from getting that …didn't I?…Damn it." Nazomishi cursed as Sasuke pulled his collar aside to show the accursed thing.

"He came back and tricked us into getting away from Sasuke. By the time we got back it was too late. His body reacted to it a lot better than yours did."

"What did you just say?" He couldn't believe his ears not only did Sasuke had the cursed seal but if he heard things right he did as well. It was stunning…this….this was impossible.

"Remember when you said people only had a one in ten chance of surviving the sealing procedure?"

"Yea…But that's based off a user's strength and potential."

"But it's also evil, your body tried to fight it off, and it fought back. It took the rest of the day to get you stabilized. If I hadn't been here you would be dead. The seal tried to override your bloodline's instinct on healing itself and turned it on itself. All of your body's attempts to heal itself did little more than drain your chakra and burn your muscle tissue while fueling the seal in its takeover." Nazomishi smashed his fist into the ground in anger. A primal growl was very audible as he repeatedly deepened the hole in the ground. Of all the things he had planned for this was one of the last things he ever expected to happen. This 'seal' was no blessing. It was as its name suggested, a curse. The thing drove its captives mad, insane…evil.

"Nazo calm down if you don't…"

"Then what! Huh This is the thing we spent all of the past month planning to stop! Now it's even worse, not only does Sasuke have it but now I do. How am I suppose to protect anybody if I cant even do one thing RIGHT!" A black chakra started pouring out of the seal and seeping up his arm in a black feather like pattern. With the enhancement of the curse each punch into the ground became deeper and deeper.

"Naruto your sword!" Rei had to react quick knowing what dark energy like this could do if let loose. None of them would be safe. When Naruto hesitated Rei used the force to rip the blade from it's sheath and slam it's side onto the seal. The effects were immediate, the blade repelled the dark energy and forced the seal into retreat.

"What's happening to me?" Nazomishi looked immediately to his open hands, taking in the seals as they retreated to the seal on the back of his right hand. His eyes were filled with dread and horror, knowing full well what this meant.

"It's the seal, the same thing happened to Sasuke when he woke up. Now don't tell me you never planned for this, that's simply not like you. Everything will be just fine."

"I didn't…" Rei's attempted words of comfort suddenly turned to a face of shock and confusion. Nazomishi could see this and decided to continue. "It's not that I didn't think about it. Actually, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I didn't have the seal. I can't do a thing with a seal I don't have. You don't know how many times I asked Hiko to get in the snake's labs. He just couldn't, they were too well guarded, even for him."

"Then make another blade like mine, it seems to work well enough for me." Naruto pointed out a very good idea but for some reason Nazomishi simply shrugged.

"That's fine and dandy Naruto but frankly this seal works a bit differently. It take's the user's chakra and adjusts it's own according to the user's strength. Frankly Sasuke with it should be equivalent to you in your one tail form. Then level two should be equivalent to your two-tail form. It evolves as necessary to the user's needs to be stronger. Hell if the theory is right there could be three or four levels if the thing didn't kill it's users once they got that far. I just don't know. It's based off a bloodline Orochimaru hijacked."

"So what your just giving up on it!"

"NO!…I just…I need some time to think. Right now I only know one way to get rid of it and that's to bring eternal death to Orochimaru."

"Oooh so scary "eternal death." You sound like Choji's mom."

"I'm serious Naruto. Simply killing Orochimaru isn't enough. As long as his mind and soul are still in tact the seal will remain attached partly to his soul. That is unless I can alter it in some way and separate the seal from Orochimaru's consciousness. If either of us get anywhere near him without adequate control over the seal Orochimaru will be able to use us like puppets." Naruto started to raise a question but Nazomishi shot him down with the answer before he could start. "And no I'm not going to tell you how I know all this when I know nothing about the seal. Not now anyway."

"Sorry, Kyuubi's question not mine."** "brat." **'Teme Kitsune'

"As soon as the other's get back were heading for the tower."

"No WE are staying right here and YOU are resting. If that seal flairs up again there's no telling what will happen."

"Rei it runs off of anger, it wont happen if I don't get angry."

"Stop being stubborn…Hey, hey what are you doing!" Rei became frustrated as Nazomishi started rummaging around in a nearby bag, looking for his scouter.

"Trying to contact one of my blood clones, if I can't research the seal myself, then another me has to do it. It's not like a dozen of them aren't running around doing nothing." Nazomishi placed the head set on his right ear and pushed a button several times. A small image as if looking through a camera popped up on the screen.

"Boss?" Nazomishi could see a clone of himself through the optical illusion generated by the scouter. To him it was as if looking at a hologram standing right in front of himself. Unfortunately for the clone, it was too old to have the latest version of his scouter and couldn't see his original himself.

"Yea it's me, listen I have a new mission for you."

"I'm all ears."

"Summon a shadow clone." Nazomishi demanded obviously feeling some effect from the seal.

"Boss?" This wasn't like himself to act like this and the clone could tell. For Nazomishi to be this demanding of his clones was…unusual to say the least, at least with this tone.

"Just do it."

"Okay I… Whoa I see… Snake problems?" The clone could see the problem as soon as the shadow clone appeared. The seal on his right hand was blatantly obvious and even the clone knew what that meant.

"I need you to analyze it and dispel a clone with the information as soon as something works. Contact Hiko, he should have gathered some information on these seals. I just hope whatever he's been able to find will be enough."

"Are you sure that's smart? We nearly got caught the last time we tried contacting him."

"Frankly we don't have much of a choice right now. So do it. No more questions!"

"Right, I'll get on it right away." The clone gulped and signed off, breathing a sigh of relief that he was made before the real him went all mental and bitchy. The line disconnected and Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Well that brings new meaning to talking to yourself." Sasuke muttered under his breath not realy thinking about anyone hearing his offhand comment.

"Shut it Sasuke" Nazomishi snapped clearly frustrated with the entire situation. What they couldn't really tell was if his reaction was him or the seal talking. It certainly wasn't his norm to be so angry but this situation wasn't exactly normal either.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke Kun like that!" Yea it was Sakura being as overprotective of him as usual. It certainly wasn't a condition that would be helping any time soon. Some bushes rustled as they were pushed aside and the rest of the group walked though the opening.

"Whatever… So did you get the scrolls?" Rei asked.

"And a bonus. We contacted the team from Suna." And so Aoshi began another boring report.

"So the message has been delivered?" 'Finally some good news for the day.'

"They have some time to think about it. We were lucky that you were wrong about their completion time."

"Let me guess they ran into some of ours?" Rei commented, ignoring the clueless looks she was getting from team seven.

"Yea, and if that's any indication things are looking up."

"Alright then let's go!" Nazomishi had enough of the talking, he wanted action, he wanted to get this part of the exam over with so he could get maters under his control again. The blue haired swordsman hopped up as if he were good as new only to feel a sharp pain in his muscles which struck him down immediately.

"I told you it ate away at your muscles. I'm surprised you can still talk properly after what it put you though. That settles it, were staying right here until he can walk, screw the exam we can help in other ways." A valid argument but she knew he wouldn't take this laying down. If there was one thing he hated was the feeling of being useless. This state was about as far that way as he had been in nearly a decade.

"No, if I can't carry myself then you're carrying me, we have to get to the tower."

"What the hell is so important about getting to the tower? Every time you say something it turns around to the tower."

"I'm supposed to meet with Jiraiya and Tsunade in the tower. That's where we had them hide to prevent the snake from knowing they've been here for the past month." Rei planted her face in her hands and asked a dreaded question that had popped into her head.

"They ran out of food yesterday didn't they?"

"Sort of…" Nazomishi looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs in a child like manor.

"BAKA! And why didn't you tell us this before, we could have carried you there and taken care of everything ourselves. We could have had Tsunade healing you in secret!"

"He did… you were just playing that stupid card game you got." Aoshi added in mild irritation.

"It's not stupid… it has strategy…" How the hell a one player card game had strategy was well beyond Aoshi, though the fact that Nazomishi supported it was even more beyond his comprehension, even after the years by their side. "Alright fine, let's go. Tsunade could probably heal those muscles up in a minute."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Nazomishi commented with a grin.

"Yea fine whatever…" On the other side of the encampment team seven was confused as hell and asking each other what the hell was going on.

"Alright guys were going to the tower; remember were going as fast as possible. If were attacked, I'm going ahead with these guys while you take care of it. Sasuke you're with us. We can't risk you ending up like this idiot."Rei pointed at Nazomishi before forming a series of hand seals. She soon bit her thumb to summon two decent sized dragons. One was a silvery, white, western style dragon, with an ivory set of horns on its head and ice like scales. It stood over ten feet tall and over twenty feet long with the tail. The other was the same in size but was a blood red dragon with claws on its wings and flames coming off of its claws. They were built like raptors and had the speed to match.

"Shvera, Taifor, we need you to guard us and make sure that nobody attacks us on our way to the tower over there got it?"

"Rei? It's not like you to summon us. I thought you preferred using the tigers?" The red dragon spoke with somewhat of a Scottish accent with a hint of anger and curiosity at the fact that she had summoned them.

"As much as I would have liked to they don't take kindly to carrying the injured, especially when the injured isn't one of the commoners. Nazomishi is badly injured. We need you to guard us and carry him on the way to a tower about half a mile that way." Rei pointed off in the distance towards the visible tip of the tower which rose above the tree line.

"Very well but this is for Nazomishi, not for you. You betrayed our contract when you signed on with the tigers. Remember, we are enemies as much as snakes are to frogs. We will honor your contract with us but only as far as it coincides with Nazomishi's interests. You are fallen in our eyes and will receive no special treatment."

"I am grateful for your kindness." Rei bowed and the Dragons returned the formality as the groups began to pack up camp. Of course that didn't take very long since everything out was summoned and easily returned to their scrolls.

Rei prepped Nazomishi and tied him to the back of Taifor so he wouldn't have to stress himself with walking. The dragons soon flanked the Shinobi on their way to the tower, matching their pace with ease.

The tremors from the enormous summons' feet rattled the ground and alerted a great many Shinobi throughout the forest to their location. Most decided to steer clear assuming there was a rather destructive battle going on or something big doing something they wanted nothing to do with.

"Hey Tozen do you feel that?" A team of strangely dressed Amegakure Shinobi sat crouched in a group of trees, setting up an ambush when they first felt the tremors.

"Yea someone must be using some earth jutsu near here." The Shinobi apparently named Tozen answered his partner while taking notice that their third partner was having trouble standing on the ground on the other side of a lightly trodden path.

"It sounds more like something big… running… like a stampede" The initial questioner's eyes went wide as he grabbed onto the tree in which he was standing. The tremors became immeasurably worse and made it difficult for him to keep his footing.

"Don't be silly, no genin can summo…n…." Teams seven and thirteen passed quickly with the fire and ice dragons at their sides. The ambushing team looked at one another having to instantly swallow their words.

"Did…did you see that?" Tozen asked unsure that what he saw was real or not.

"I think I did but…I don't know …think it could have been a genjutsu?"

"It has to be, there hasn't been any dragons on this continent since the last Great War, you know that." Their third member rationalized, leaping up to the tree with the other two in it.

"Right…genjutsu that has to be it…" He trailed off unsure of what to do next. It wasn't often you saw summons, much less summons coming from genin.

"So you want to fallow them?"

"ARE YOU STUPID!"

The time it took to get to the tower was minimal with most of the possible interferences having very similar reactions to the group of rain nin. Of course they had to split up and just like at the beginning they ended up in opposite sides of the tower to turn in their scrolls. Hayate greeted team thirteen while Kakashi greeted team seven to explain the meaning of the scrolls. As for the dragons they decided to fly around the forest a bit and have a little fun outside of their mountain. It didn't last too long because of the attention they were drawing but it was fun none the less.

Giving the Sannin a fresh supply of food wasn't very fun either. Tsunade was very angry at the lack of food but was really mad about being stuck with a pervert for two weeks strait. Jiraiya was just happy to have the food. If it weren't for that you could stick him in that room as long as you want and he would be happy as long as Tsunade was there.

Luckily for Sasuke and Nazo Jiraiya knew a suppression seal similar to the one Nazomishi knew Kakashi would have placed on Sasuke anyway. It was a bit stronger and would hopefully keep their urges to kill under control, till they could come up with something better. On the plus side they all had a few days to rest up before the prelims started. They just hoped it would be enough.

**---Day of the prelims---**

All surviving teams made their way into the main chamber, easily crowding the upper floor of the tournament room. Eight teams of Zate as they knew each other, Gaara's team, a team from sound, Kabuto's team of spies, team seven, thirteen, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Kurinai's scouting team, and team Gai made up the teams who passed the second forest of death.

The rules and reasons for the prelims were explained before letting the participants decide if they wanted to back out or not. Most of the dropouts were members of the Zate who knew their presence would only hinder the process developed by their higher-ups. By the time all the dropouts left to the balconies eager to watch the coming matches these were the remaining combatants.

**Konohagakure**

Nazomishi Mitsukoi

Rei Witok

Aoshi Shinomori

Naruto Uzumaki (still secretly - Namikaze)

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akamichi

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee

Tenten

Kabuto Yakushi

Misumi Tsurugi

Yoroi Akado

**Amegakure**

Kenji Himura

Kaoru Kamia (using her maiden name until they can reveal that they are married to avoid awkward situations and…other issues)

Yoda Minch (Probably not his real name as it isn't official but it was in wookipedia as a possibility so I'm going with it.)

**Iwagakure**

Sanosuke Sagara

Logan Wolverine

Iwaki Mokura

**Otogakure**

Dosu Kinuta

Zaku Abumi

Kin Tsuchi

**Sunagakure**

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Mace Windu

Jaden Korr

Kyle Katarn

"Before we begin I would simply like to say good luck to you all. You have proven yourselves to be the best of this year's genin, especially after showing up in such numbers. Hayate if you will announce the first match."

"Thank you Hokage sama. Now if you will look to the screen." Hayate turned to the screen motioning towards it and giving the signal for the first match. It flipped through name after name and finally arrived on…

"Kankuro no Suna vs Logan Wolverine, would everyone else please leave the ground floor."

"I would give up if I were you Logan." Kankuro commented with a smirk on his face, figuring he could win rather easily. To him his opponent couldn't really be much of a challenge. He didn't even have any special weapons by the looks of it.

"I could say the same to you kid, and its Wolverine, just Wolverine."

"Whatever. Hey proctor are you going to start thins thing or do we have to start it for you?"

"Hajime." Hayate chopped his hand through the air and moved over to the sidelines.

Kankuro quickly whipped out a shuriken throwing it at Wolverine who stood there and did nothing. The shuriken closed in on him fast and still he did nothing. Then with a sickening thud it hit him square between the eyes, knocking his head back just enough to be noticeable. Kankuro had to blink a few times just to make sure what he was seeing was real. He had just hit an opponent in the Chuunin exams square between the eyes with a shuriken with no effort what so ever. What happened next had the entire audience that didn't know wolverine in a wide-eyed jaw drop. He plucked the shuriken out of his head like it were nothing.

"Do you have any idea how much that stings? All joking aside kid, weapons don't work on me." The wound sealed up almost immediately as he wiped the blood off his face bringing an even more stupefied look from the onlookers. "My bones are made of Adamantium, far stronger than diamonds, add to that the fact that I heal quickly and I'm damn near invincible… My turn…" Wolverine threw his arms to his side unsheathing the claws from deep within his arms, beginning his charge.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kankuro quickly pulled out several pre-tagged kunai and tossed them wolverine's way. Wolverine slashed through one as another blew up on his stomach and another one on his arm. The wounds had little effect on this machine as his body sealed up the wounds in seconds while his superior speed propelled him towards the unknown puppet user.

With two mighty slashes Kankuro was ripped in two revealing that Kankuro was in reality a puppet. "Ok so you have some good taijutsu but I have my secrets too. Now that Karasu is out I don't need to hold back."

"Never hold back against me. You'll regret it." Wolverine rushed the puppet, leaping into the air in a horizontal spin, ending by slamming his claws into the ground. As the puppet came at Wolverine a large pillar of earth burst from the ground propelling it into the sealing of the building. To Wolverine's surprise it broke into numerous pieces all revealing poisoned spikes. As the puppet parts flew towards him wolverine decided that it was time to end things.

"Wolf hurricane!" As the puppet parts descended upon Wolverine he spun around rapidly in what was like a combination of the Inuzkua's Gatsuuga and the Hyuuga's Kaiten. Once the display was over the puppet was in shredded pieces upon the floor around an unscathed Wolverine. Even the chakra strings had been severed within the horrific technique.

"You! How did you!" Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes. Puppets were supposed to have an advantage against Taijutsu users. This guy defied that principle from minute one.

"You can't beat me with weapons, that includes puppets. Give up and I'll let you live."

"Grrr… Fine, I know when I'm beat. I knew should have brought my others…" Though he dident want to accept it Kankuro knew he was done without a puppet to continue. He quickly started picking up the pieces to his puppet when out of nowhere Gaara out of pure anticipation of his coming fight, decided to use his sand to retrieve the pieces.

"Gaara?….heh thanks"

"…Just get on with the next match." Gaara said jaggedly while motioning for his brother to get out of the ring as soon as physically possible.

"Winner Logan Wolverine. Next match Shino Aburame vs Tenten

The previous combatants exited the arena as the new entered at opposite ends of the arena.

"Aright bugboy let's see what you've got"

"I wouldn't underestimate me."

"We'll see about that." As the match started Tenten started summoning random weapons out of nowhere. She started out by throwing a windmill shuriken which Shino dodged effortlessly. As she sent weapon after weapon Shino slowly sent out bug after bug slowly 'bugging her,' one bug at a time until there were over a dozen silently hidden on her person. One barrage of shuriken launched from a scroll seemed to hit it's mark but with quickly realized to be a clone when Shino evaporated into a wave of bugs which began to descend upon her. As they completely surrounded her body a sheik was quickly followed by surrender. She didn't mind bugs but being engulfed in a wave of known chakra sucking bugs would creep out most sane people not associated with a bug wielding clan.

"Winner Shino Aburame, Next match Kiba Inuzuka vs Kenji Himura" Kiba leaped over the railing making sure that Akamaru stayed closely attached to his shoulder.

"I do not wish to harm you, I ask for your surrender."

"To hell with that, I'm not giving up against some Amegakure swordsman. Besides I doubt you could land a single hit on me."

"Have it your way, I will use my Sakabatou." Kenji held his sheathed blade out to show Kiba the blade he would be using.

"Huh? Speak Japanese, jeez."

"It is. A Sakabatou is a reversed blade sword. A blade that cannot kill." Kenji returned his sheathed blade to its place at his side while taking a deep, soothing breath.

"phht fine whatever, it's your funeral, right Akamaru!" Akamaru quickly yipped in excitement as the match was signaled to begin.

Up on the balcony however there was a lot of stirring going on. "Oy Kakashi sensei wasn't that guy on the same team as the one who left Amegakure a while ago?"

"Good perception Naruto, he was trained in the same style as Hitokiri Battousai. This team made quite a name for itself before the Battousai left. A few months ago their teammate left and began hunting all kinds of high price bounties. Kakashi relayed the information he figured would be safe letting Naruto know for the moment. The last thing he wanted the boy knowing was that Kenshin was part of Akatsuki, especially while he was impaired from explaining the whole part of him being a spy.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the pinnacle of swordsmanship, a style known only to a select few. It is the style I began teaching you Naruto. Watch closely, Kiba doesn't stand a chance…I suggest you plug your ears." Those among the Zate knew what that meant especially after looking at Kenji's battle stance. He was in a Battojutsu position but it was slightly altered with the position of his hand.

Kenji closed his eyes and began to speak in a calm manor, knowing this one attack would end everything. "Kiba san, I suggest you have Akamaru leave the room, I would also recommend that you surrender."

"I already told you there's no way I'm…"

"Ryumeisen (Roaring Dragon Strike) a Nottoujutsu (Reverse Battojutsu). This attack will render your hearing useless for upwards of an hour assuming it does not permanently burst your eardrums. Due to your enhanced hearing I would say the latter is the most likely possibility. I will say it one last time, surren…"

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba leaped off in combination with Akamaru making their deadly way towards Kenji and his self proclaimed instant win."

"Fool." Kenji unsheathed and re-sheathed his blade with such force and speed that he created a sonic boom. The terrifying sound blasted his opponents out of their attack and into a state of complete confusion. Their equilibrium was knocked off in addition to the shear pain of the attack thanks to their enhanced hearing. With the Force Kenji had long ago learned how to protect his own ears from the side effects of the technique, perfecting the technique and eliminating the recoil of the attack.

"I warned them, I win." Kenji stated calmly before returning to Kaoru's side. Those who didn't cover their ears were wishing they had and those who did were amazed with the power of the attack. It wasn't something one saw often and it showed how this was clearly the absolute worst match up Kiba could have got. At least that's the way he saw it. As for the people from sound, they loved the idea of using a sonic boom to crush their opponents and were already planning on utilizing it. To them it would come in handy during the war against the Inuzuka clan. Surely Orochimaru could develop something over the next month.

The next match was a battle of the Hyuuga which ended with Neji spouting on about destiny and how he was destined to win before nearly killing Hinata. Before the final blow connected the Jounin leaped into action yet none were faster than Naruto who took the blow strait to his right lung while griping Neji's arm tightly with fox like claws starting to protrude from his finger tips. His eyes were filled with anger that a family member would pull this kind of shit.

"Neji, how could you do this? She's part of your family!" Naruto released his grip, pushing the prodigy back several feet as he 'released' him.

"It was fated to be."

"What's this about fate you keep on preaching! You make your own decisions and call it fate. Sounds more like an excuse to rationalize hurting someone your suppose to protect!"

"You don't understand the first thing about fate."

"Maybe not, but I understand this Neji. I swear if you ever harm anyone I care about I swear to you… I will make sure you're death will be so horrific; it will become one of legend." Naruto spoke with conviction and determination with a hint of Yokai which made Gaara raise an eyebrow. A few former Jedi frowned at the words. For a boy who wanted peace he still let his emotions get the better of him. Neji simply scoffed off the remark as another wannabe threat destined for failure. Hinata had passed on her feet before the strike would have even struck. By now the medics were placing her body on a stretcher and carrying her off to the sidelines to work on her and make sure there was no permanent damage. Kakashi vanished for a few moments after the medics left the room and directed them to the room where Jiraiya and Tsunade were staying. With the damage she sustained he knew she would be much better off under Tsunade's secret care than in the normal hospital, an action Naruto would deeply thank him for later on.

Naruto on the other hand simply had to take a moment to wonder. 'Why is everything trying to keep us apart? Why cant I even have one day where I can finaly talk to her and try to know her.' He only hoped they would find time to talk after she recovered. He was soon drawn from his thoughts as the screen flashed and landed on the next round's participants.

"Next match, Gaara no Suna Vs Naruto Uzumaki"

'This should be good.' Kakashi thought having read through every ounce of information he had been given on known Jinchuuriki.

'Naruto is so screwed' Ino thought as she remembered their miniature encounter with the sand user's team. While in the forest her team had seen them combat a highly skilled team from Kirigakure. Strangely the conflict ended in retreat by both sides and the team from Kiri dropped out before the preliminaries. Why she could never wrap her head around.

'Let's see if your lessens under the third have proved useful Naruto Kun.' Kabuto thought, expecting that he would be weak enough for Gaara to win and prove useful to Orochimaru's plans but strong enough to survive so he too could one day fall into their plans.

Gaara vanished and reappeared in a wisp of sand while Naruto simply leaped down with ease.

"Rei, ready a suppression seal, we may need it." Windu instructed calmly after making his way to her side.

"Right…" Rei prepared to start a series of one handed seals so as to be discrete but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No need, Naruto has everything under control." Nazomishi commented while maintaining a close eye on Gaara's movements.

"So you're the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku." Gaara said nothing but stood there popping the cork off the top of his gourd without any distinct movement. The two stared at each other for several moments, with Gaara looking for an opportunity to strike. Gaara couldn't help but analyze his opponent's calm and unassuming posture. Something was wrong, the voice that had always been there was gone. Something was wrong and it bothered him, bothered him greatly.

"Are you going to say anything?" After a while Naruto grew tired of simply standing there with nothing happening and decided to interrupt the eerie silence.

"Tell me. Why does mother not call for your blood? She has gone silent…" Gaara's eyes twitched as no answer came. It was strange, most of his victims would tell him anything simply out of fear. This one had the audacity to ask him a question. "ANSWER ME!"

"Ojiisan!." Naruto's outburst at the Hokage brought a sense of curiosity to Gaara's mind, wondering why the kid would be calling for an old man in the middle of a fight. "I want to tell them, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this laity and I think it's time everybody knew my secret. Or at least the people in this closed room."

"Your sure of this Naruto? There are a great many people here, not all friendly…Fine… If you must then I will not stop you. Everyone pay close attention to his words, none of you are permitted to speak what is about to be said within the walls of Konoha, by law, not that I expect that law to last much longer after this." This officially had everyone's attention. Everyone who knew were shocked that he would so openly tell everyone, even strangers. Everyone who didn't know was of course clueless and wondering what the hell was going on. The Zate on the other hand knew as Naruto knew that only friends would be leaving this room, a fact Sarutobi was well aware of.

"Gai sensei?" Lee looked to his mentor, wondering what all this could mean. He had seen the blond around the city on several occasions but he was unaware of anything important enough to warrant a law about the kid. What could it all mean?

"Steady yourself Lee, listen to his story. It is by far the most un-youthful and tragic of them all." A tear escaped Gai's eye knowing the horrific story that was to come, and the 'youthful' glory that he believed had sprouted from the ashes.

"…" Lee looked back to the combatants in confusion and awe just as Naruto began to continue.

"My whole life I have been mistreated and shunned by the adults in this village. Many wouldn't permit their children anywhere near me. Many more beat me and brought me to within an inch of my life on hundreds of occasions. As a Jinchuuriki I'm sure you have suffered the same. Betrayals by people who called you their friend, to never know someone who has truly loved you, I've experienced it all. Gaara, the thing people don't understand about us that we're not the monsters we protect them from. The civilian fools could never understand the horror of their actions. It doesn't take a psychic or a Jounin to sense your bloodlust, your thirst for revenge, your thirst to be accepted. It's not the way Gaara, there's a better way. Just look at your siblings, they care about you, even if you can't see it. It's people like that, that kept me from becoming the way you are. If you still don't get what I'm talking about, I too am a Jinchuuriki. I contain and hold back the Great Kyuubi No Yoko, the strongest of the Demon Lords. Thirteen years ago my father Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon within me only hours after my birth."

Neji's face went white as a ghost as soon as he realized what Naruto was talking about. It was that moment that he realized the full ramifications of Naruto's earlier threat. Not only did he realize that he was fucked over in the respect that the threat was by one with the power of a bijuu behind him. But he also realized how Naruto was no longer the normal commoner he thought him to be, he was the son of a Kage. Naruto was part of a powerful line with the potential for major political pull. How could one child, beaten and broken for so long, a street rat of all people, come to possess such…power. There was only one conclusion… it was a lie.

'Tha-that's impossible. Naruto…'

"Yes let out the greatest tale of un-youthfulness! Show the world your SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Kakashi quickly chopped Gai's neck to knock him out preying he wouldn't break into the normal 'gai lee gai lee gai lee yatta yatta yatta' God he hated it when they started that… that… insult to existence…

'So that's why he's so strong.'

'I can't believe I use to make fun of him, I'm such a bitch...'

'Troublesome blond...'

'Glad I'm not facing him'

'Memo to self, never piss him off.'

'So the demon is finally comfortable admitting his presence. This could work out nicely. Orochimaru should be notified as soon as possible.'

"Mother? MOTHER! ANSWER ME MOTHER!"

"Calm down Gaara, that's not your mother, its Shukaku."

"You will bring mother back!" At this point Gaara was finally starting to lose it, flailing about his sand without any control or cause.

'Nazo was right he is unstable.'

**Flashback**

As the all arrivals to the tower began entering the main complex of the tower Nazomishi walked over to Naruto and pulled him aside.

"Naruto, come here…."

"…?" Curious as to why he would be pulled aside so soon before the matches began, Naruto fallowed the Zate leader over behind a series of pillars, away from prying eyes and ears. Before anything further was said Nazomishi held out his arm, permitting a weighted pouch to dangle from his fingers.

"Take it. The matches are rigged. You're going to face Gaara, a Jinchuuriki like yourself. His seal's unstable and needs reinforcing. We can't do the actual resealing till we have approval of his teammates so this will have to do for your match."

"Wait, what are you…"Nazomishi pushed the pouch fully into Naruto's grasp and came in close to his ear to whisper the rest.

"No questions, just listen. This will immobilize him and subdue Shukaku for a few hours. All you need to do is make sure you get it mixed up in his sand and get him to surround himself with it. It'll take care of the rest. Let's go, we can't be late or the enemy will start to get suspicious."The Zate captain moved placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to show he had confidence that the boy would pull though. The two soon went their separate ways and entered the line of possible participants just before truly entering the arena.

**End Flashback**

"Oy Nazo, you sure this will work?" Naruto pulled out the bag as he spoke to solidify what he was asking. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe the 'kid,' it was just that the bag was a weapon clearly designed to fight Gaara and only Gaara. Who on this planet could create a weapon specially designed to combat one man in a matter of days? He had to have known that Gaara would be participating for a while, a long while, there was no other explanation.

"Just do what I told you, you will be fine!" As Nazomishi told Naruto to do his thing Temari ran over to Nazomishi with a concerned look on her face. She had been concerned about Gaara ever since that group of Zate had contacted them with information on a sealing procedure. She was afraid that they would do something drastic to her brother if he got out of control. The fact that a Zate had given his combatant something to help in the fight concerned her greatly.

"What are you doing, we haven't agre.." Temari's eyes went wide in shock as she heard his voice screaming at her without even moving.

"Quiet!"

"What…what did you?"

"Just think your words, I can hear you just fine as you can hear me. I can't have you blabbing everything out loud. If you want to continue I have more than a few techniques to subdue you in silence.'

"You!" That was it, no self absorbed prick was going to tell her what to do. Gaara was her brother for God's sake, it was her duty to protect him.

It was blatantly obvious where this was going to go it she wasn't shut up sooner or later. With little effort Nazomishi discreetly placed bracelet like pieces of metal around her arms, legs and inside her mouth, around her teeth, silencing her for the moment. "Just watch, he will be just fine. Naruto will not harm him and we will not seal him until we have your approval." "The bag he waved at me contains a bag of sand, inlayed with tiny metallic seals. It will do little more than render his sand useless and throw him out of the competition. Whether you accept or not we cannot have those two leveling the city if they bring out their demons.' That final phrase was the one truly settled her down. She knew all too well what it was like when Shukaku got out. The thought of Shukaku fighting the Kyuubi was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes, an action very difficult to bring about in the powerful blond.

During the chaos on the balcony Naruto began running around the arena tossing kunai around the room. Most were absorbed or smacked away by Gaara's protective sand. All the while Naruto had to pay attention to running from the sand which seemed to creep ever closer. Naruto finally placed the last of twelve kunai in a perfect circle around Gaara and for the final touch he threw one last kunai at full force towards Gaara's stomach. The kunai flew through the air piercing its way through any sand in its way like it were nothing at all. The blade had been fueled with wind, magnifying its edge many times over.

As the final kunai struck Gaara square in the chest his eyes opened wide, having for the first time in his life felt the pain of a wound. The sensation was short-lived and quickly replaced by shukaku's anger filling his mind and soul. Sand rapidly filled the wound; rendering it pointless as a third hand was created from the sand to yank out the blade. The hand was strong as was clearly demonstrated when the Kunai was crushed with minimal effort by the demonic hand.

"Put it away Gaara. You don't need Shukaku to fight me. If you want to fight then let's fight there's no point in bringing our bijuu into this battle. If we did the outcome would be clear. The Kyuubi's more powerful, she always has been. That's why 'mother' was hiding. She's lost to her before." That little comment was apparently a mistake, a big mistake. And the mistake was made apparent by two significant changes, One Gaara was becoming more violent and two, you didn't need a scouter or chakra sensing abilities to notice how much his chakra levels spiked.

"**Kit, if there's one thing you ever learn. Make it to never tell a Tanuki how he's lost before. If there's one thing he hates more than loosing is losing to a woman. If there's anything he hates more than that is being called a woman."**

"Oh shit…" A second arm of sand reached out towards Naruto but was sliced off as the blond leaped high and unleashed one of his blades in a single fluid motion. "You mean to tell me that this 'mother' of his is a man?"

"**One that only thinks of two things, blood and sex. If I could read minds, I would say that one has both on his mind right now."**

"You've got to be kidding me!" As Naruto landed, the arm reformed and went in to grab the blond fool. Not having the time to form any seals Naruto did the only thing he could think of on the fly. He slashed his blade against the ground, using one of the strikes he had learned of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to rip up numerous tiles from the stadium to strike down the hand. Remembering Nazomishi's advice, Naruto reached into the pouch and pulled out small handful of sand from the bag. Leaping over the wave of tiles and earth Naruto slashed forth with his blade to once again slice the hand in two. This time however he followed up by throwing the sand into the fallen portion of Gaara's sand arm.

Gaara was soon fallowing a yellow blur around the stadium as Naruto attempted to use shunshin to bluster his ability to avoid Gaara's sand. For the moment at least it seemed to be working. If nothing else it had put a little distance between himself and the sand.

"Care to explain why he can call it mother when I can't?" Naruto questioned the Kyuubi while forming the seals for a fire technique.

"**How should I know, ask the tanuki if you really care."** As soon as Kyuu gave her answer Naruto took a deep breath and let loose a superheated stream of flame from his mouth towards the sand user. It was the perfect distraction. While Gaara raised his defenses against the torrent of fire a group of shadow clones took handfuls of their own sand throwing seemingly useless punches into the sand that attempted to protect him from behind.

The flames soon subsided to reveal a shimmering pillar of glass with sand withdrawing from itself. Naruto scoffed at his own actions realizing that he needed to get his own sand mixed in with Gaara's and that meant not destroying Gaara's sand. If he did it would only destroy his own in the process.

"Damn it, couldn't you have warned me about that."

"**Sorry but you insisted on talking about the Tanuki."**

"How the hell am I supposed to fight something I can't get past?"

"**How should I know, talking always seems to do you good." **Kyuubi added sarcastically. It was a blatant stab at where his earlier actions got him. Naruto simply brushed it off and tried to focus on the match.

"Give mother your BLOOD!!!" Gaara screamed as sand poured from in between the tiles filling each of the four corners of the arena. Their trajectory was known in an instant as it spread out forming a large dome around the enclosed area. At this point Neji was the only one outside of the fight who could tell what was going on. That didn't last very long though. The large dome began shrinking at an alarming rate. As Neji could tell, within the dome the sand had turned into an all around hail of highly condensed sand senbon. Kankuro didn't need to see the inside to know what was happening. If the senbon didn't kill this Naruto then a desert burial would fallow soon enough.

"This is my chance…"Naruto thought in a moment of solitude. "You were joking but you're right…"The dome of sand seemed to constrict upon Naruto more and more until the dome was about the size of a small bedroom. Ears around the room were soon deafened by the boom of an enormous explosion. It wisent a fiery explosion but one of wind, an instantaneous expansion of slicing wind which obliterated the sand barrier which stood between Naruto and his opponent. By now Gaara had calmed down figuring his opponent would have been dead soon enough. He was grinning with sadistic pleasure until the explosion occurred. Now the only expression on his face could best be recognized as shock. He was shocked that anything could have gotten out of that attack. It had simply never happened before. This one was… strangely enough…interesting. He was most certainly worthy to kill. Perhaps this would finally be the one to prove his existence.

Sand rained down upon the area like a haze of mist slowly dissipating and miraculously snowing upon the ground. Within the slow rain of sand was a mysteriously shredded pouch. Nazomishi smirked from his position on the balcony as he realized what the bag was. The first thing most Shinobi noticed however was the body sized metallic egg resting in the epicenter of the explosion. The egg stood tall and Neji could tell it was being supported in a standing position by chakra. Inside was Naruto maintaining his defensive shell, a shell which soon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Maybe now we can talk, Gaara." Naruto said calmly as he immerged from the smoke of his former defense. This was a different side of Naruto to what most had witnessed before. He was dead serious with an aura of authority around him. The present members of the Zate could now see what it was Nazomishi saw in the boy. It was beyond the simple fact that the events of this world found him as a focal point. He was a free spirit who lived his life as he decided. He made his own rules and defied normality. He had a presence that inspired trust and admiration, a trait that the greatest of Jedi masters utilized. He was the kind of man who would inspire countless warriors to join him and fight for and alongside him. Yes their other leaders had this trait but not to this level. Despite the torture he had had throughout his life there was a sense of calm around him at times like these, a feeling that he had things completely under control, whether he knew it or now. They knew at this moment that he would make a fine leader one day.

"Why, why do insist on talking? Death is the only thing that will prove my existence." Gaara reached out towards Naruto willing his sand to crush the blond. To his surprise nothing happened, his sand lay lifeless on the ground.

"Life is the only thing that proves our existence Gaara. I know why you don't feel like you exist. It's because everyone thinks you are Shukaku. I know you're not. I know you exist. You can't prove existence by killing. The only thing it proves is that you don't exist. It proves to everyone that you're the monster they think you are. It proves to them that you're a monster you don't have to be, we don't have to be. You might not believe it Gaara but I understand you, the beatings, the loneliness, the hate, we've suffered the same childhood. The only reason I'm not going around acting like you is because of them. They helped me, they gave me the family and love I was denied for so long." Naruto waved his hand through the air, showing Gaara the friends and family that made him who he was.

"Lies! Give her back!" Gaara charged blindly at the blond taking a swipe at Naruto's face with his bare fingers only to have his hand grabbed out of the air. Naruto shook his head with concern deep in his eyes as he whispered to Gaara.

"I know you're in there Gaara, you're not the blindly reckless monster everyone thinks you are. You're human just like the rest of us. 'Mother' may not want you to believe that, the public might not want you to believe that, but you are human and you do exist. Perhaps in another world we could have been friends. Perhaps if you try to live your own life we still can be. Trust me, let them seal it away, let them give you your life back."

"LIES!" Gaara wrestled his way loose of Naruto's saddened grip. He grabbed his head in mental strain, bending to the ground in anguish, unable to explain these… these feelings. Never before had he felt any real emotions. He didn't know it but what Naruto was saying was breaking Shukaku's hold on him. "Lies! Get… Get out of my HEAD!" The Jinchuuriki flailed about as the crowd looked on in pity and concern. The Zate could sense his anguish. Some regretted the misery they had to leave him to, but for the world to fall into place his misery was a sad but necessary evil. At least now he may finally find himself.

"What's happening to him? You can read minds cant you! What's he doing to him! Is it Genjutsu? Is he sealing him? What's he doing?" Temari thought franticly, praying that Nazomishi was still listening. As far as she could tell Gaara was in pain, something she had been promised wouldn't happen.

"Naruto is getting through to him. The blond you see before you is one with a very special ability. Not one of bloodlines or trained skill, but one of natural kindness and hope in mankind. Despite all he's been though he genuinely cares for people. He has a natural charisma, a natural influence on those around him. He could befriend his worst enemy if they took enough time to listen to one another. It's not pain Gaara is feeling, it's the emotions he's never felt before. You know all too well that he has never suffered physical pain before. To him pain is the only thing he has never felt. Emotions we consider normal are flooding his mind and he doesn't know they can be anything but pain. He's conflicted and his world has been challenged. We can all be afraid of new experiences but not all of us have them forced upon us so suddenly. To him he is in pain."

"But how can we stop it?"

"You can't. Now that he's had a taste of what it is to be human he won't be able to settle for what he has, not till he understand everything he's feeling, not till he can interpret all his emotions for what they are. He need's mental help, someone to help him understand the real world now that his no longer exists. Unless you brought some mental specialists along I would suggest you talk to Inoichi Yamanka. There's only one other female blond in this room. Talk to her, her father can help. Even then Gaara will need you; he will need Kankuro, his family."

"I-I don't know what to say. I want to say thank you but…"

"You shouldn't be thanking me. Thank Naruto. It is he who set the events in motion. It is those events that will bring peace to Gaara's mind."

Naruto walked closer to Gaara who seemed to be thrashing around on the ground swiping meaninglessly into the air. With every fiber of his being he was trying to control his sand to attack the cause of his 'suffering.' Never before had he suffered like this, there was so much going on in his head and he didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that this blond had to be the cause and he had to stop it, but his weapon refused to act. Once again 'mother' had fallen silent. He could feel her deep in the back of his mind, quivering in fear. It had to be because of this pain, what else could it be? In reality Shukaku no longer knew what to do. His control over Gaara had been broken by these emotions he was feeling. Sure the seal was weak but he still needed a clear mind to properly manipulate Gaara to his will. He couldn't control Gaara when his mind was in this chaotic a state. There were simply too many thoughts, too many signals for his brain to interoperate. Even if Shukaku had tried, his voice would be one ripple in a lake of thousands.

Panic filled Gaara's now bloodshot eyes as he screamed for the blond to keep away, a plea that seemed to fall on deaf ears. Though he couldn't tell, Naruto looked upon Gaara with a sadness and pity he had not felt in years. At his feet was a creature which was by all odds what he could have become. As he looked at Gaara something red caught his eye. The wound he had given him earlier in the match had reopened. Somehow his technique had effected all of the sand, including the sand used to fill the wound. A stomach wound this deep could easily be fatal if he wasn't looked at soon.

"**Oh what are you doing now, just knock out the fool and end this."**

"Then what? Have him hate me for making him suffer. That's not my way."

"**He could care less brat, the next time he sees you the first thing he's going to do is rip out your throat and…"**

"He's like me, I can't ignore that." Naruto knelt down next to Gaara as he quivered in fear that the blond would do something to further magnify his suffering.

"Noo…noooo…no….ooo"

"It's obvious that Gaara can no longer continue this fight. Are there any objections?" Hayate asked, looking over to Baki who shook his head in disbelief. Never before had he even considered that Gaara, the feared Jinchuuriki, would ever suffer a mental breakdown in the middle of a match. At this point even he could see that dragging this fight out any more would simply humiliate the boy further.

"Then I call the match, the winner is Uzu…" Hayate spoke as if shocked with the entire display but was interrupted before he was able to fully announce the winner.

"Wait." Naruto stated as he placed his hand on Gaara's wound, noticing the boy withdraw at the new sensation. Naruto's hand glowed green as the red head watched in horror, attempting to contemplate what horrible evil the blond could be creating this time.

"My medical skills aren't all that great but that should hold for a bit. The medics probably won't work on you unless you brought your own so I guess that will have to do." Naruto stood and began walking away from his fellow Jinchuuriki just barely taking notice of the shocked look on Gaara's face.

"If they don't they have to go though me to leave." Hiruzen Sarutobi commented with a stern voice while nodding to Baki.

The confusion within his mind was evident on Gaara's face as he looked at the blond he had been so frightened of only moments earlier. It was the first time in a great many years that he had felt fear, the first time in his life that he had ever felt thankful, it perplexed him greatly. The primary question on his mind was…

"Why?" The simple word held so many meanings. Why did it hurt? Why did he stop? Why did he heal me? Why….why?

"You've experienced that hell too haven't you? Hell isn't strong enough to describe that..., the feeling of being alone in this world, what it's like carrying a monster everyone hates, being thought of as the monster incarnate. Still, there's too much hate in this world to harbor it myself. I don't want t hurt you. I just want you to understand that all this killing is pointless. They try to kill you, you kill them, they want revenge, you kill again, and it doesn't stop. There has to be a better way and if it doesn't start with us, the ones who've suffered the most then who can it start with? The ones with a perfect life? No… If we can't find peace then how will the world?" Naruto reached down towards Gaara's had as the Jinchuuriki looked up with wonder in his eyes. To him it was as if a wise sage were handing him the meaning of life, a purpose to life in an endless wasteland.

"Without friends, without loved ones, there is no peace. Let me help you find your own peace.

"Hypocrite." Neji stated audibly, gaining Naruto's attention.

"That includes you Neji. I don't know why you have that stick up your butt, but even after what you did to Hinata, I'd rather save you from it than kill you. Still if it takes your death to ensure her life then so be it. That goes for everyone. If there's one thing I'd like to see it's peace, for everyone to lay down their arms and be happy. No matter what it takes I'll push for that. But if there are any hard asses that stand in my way and refuse to change so help me I will go though you. I will go though you like a kunai though paper. I don't want to hurt you Gaara, but if it comes to it I will kill you, not because I hate you but to protect my friends and any other innocent I have a chance to save. That is my path. That is my way."

Neji couldn't help but shake his head at the nonsense this kid was spewing. This was a world of Ninja. There was no peace. There could be no peace. Not in a true sense. Peace was a lie. Gaara felt that too, but…there was something Naruto's speech sparked in him. It had finally sunk in that perhaps there was some way that he might become human. Maybe, just maybe the sealing procedure would be a good thing. It was something he would have to think about something…something…

Gaara's thoughts were soon taken by the deep sobering relief of sleep. In his life he had never truly slept. The amazing mental strain of the conflict within his mind had tired him to the point that his body could no longer maintain itself the way it had since he was born. The suna teams held their breath anticipating the dreadful escape that was sure to happen. It never came; Shukaku had lost his control over the boy if only for a time. As far as the Zate could estimate it would be at least a week before Gaara was up and ready to be sealed properly. It wasn't because of the sealed sand but because of the dramatic amount of sleep that would be needed to sort out the feelings flowing though Gaara's mind. Until they were rationalized Shukaku was in effect powerless.

A strange silence filled the arena as Naruto looked down upon the sleeping prison. He looked to Hayate who nodded to Naruto and had to clear his throat before motioning for the medics to take a look at Gaara and announcing the winner. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki, Next match….Rock Lee Vs Sanosuke Sagara.

"Hell yea it's about time." Sano hopped down over the rails at the same time as Lee. Both flipped from hands to feet and back again until they reached the center of the arena.

"Yosh! You look strong; I trust you will make a worthy opponent." Lee stood strong while waiting for the proctor to start the match.

"Hell yea I will. Just watch your back, you may end up though a wall." Sano was wearing his good old robe with the Kanji for bad on the back. Sano smashed his knuckles together pumping his muscles showing them even through his long sleeved jacket, causing a few blushes amongst the girls in the crowed.

"I see you are a taijutsu user as well, as such I would like to challenge you to a purely taijutsu match." This brought a deep grin to Sano's face as lee spoke giving an open palmed invitation for Sano to begin the match.

"It's about time I got to fight a real warrior. Deal fuzzy, no cheap ass tricks."

"YYYYOSH! Your flames of youth shine brightly! We shall do battle until the brightness of our flames outshine the sun!" Tenten palmed her face wondering what cursed star he and her sensei must have been born under.

"Uh…sure…."

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei?"

"Oh God…."

"Show them you're true FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH!" The combatants locked in their gazes as Hayate began the match.

Both stared at each other for what seemed like forever when both finally vanished and reappeared in the middle with knuckles connecting with a power which startled most those in the room.

"Sano's going to enjoy this far too much." Rei shook her head remembering all the times he challenged her and others to fist only fights.

"Yea, personally I hope he gets to take off his weights. Now that would be insane." Nazomishi commented while remembering the last time he had seen his old master. It had been so long since Sano had taught him anything so he was planning on paying extra attention to anything he may have picked up in Iwa.

"What's he up to now?" Tenten muttered to herself as Gai turned to the blue haired boy.

"WHAT! Lee's youthful rival wears weights as well!!!?" This was glorious news, perhaps Lee had finally found a rival as great as Kakashi.

"Yes Gai… he does."

"Lee! Your Youthfulness abounds! Unleash all your glorious youth!"

"Somebody shoot me…" Once again Tenten palmed her face in embarrassment.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee spun around kicking at Sano multiple times while still in mid air. The opposing Sano blocked each blow with his arms like they were nothing. As Lee landed he went into a spinning leg sweep only for Sano to jump just above the Lee's leg and fallow up with a knee to Lee's face, throwing him some distance across the floor. Quickly, Lee used the force of the blow to spin around over and over and over again landing on the ground before kicking off and landing on the fingers of the statue in front of the largest screen.

"LEE!" Gai screamed in excitement, trying to gain his student's attention.

"Gai sensei?"

"Take them off!" He could see it. This was finally the mach they had been waiting for, the match in which Lee could show off all his youthfulness without restraint.

"But Gai Sensei I thought you said never to take them off unless my friends were in mortal danger."

"I will allow it this once, NOW Show them your TRUE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee grinned a powerful hellish grin that would haunt children for all of eternity. Pulling down his orange leg wormers he revealed one thousand pounds of weight per leg, letting them droop down in their packets. Lee let them drop down and as they hit the ground a massive plum of dust from the destroyed stone tiles below shocked everyone in the room. Sakura's eyes bulged out screaming "NANI!" while an exhausted Naruto looked on in shock at the enormous weight lee could carry. It was clearly double the weight he carried all together and just being just on the legs meant insane speed.

"Gai don't you think that was a little much?" Kakashi commented. It had taken years for the Sharingan user to get to that level, for a child to do that was…well… inhuman.

"Nonsense, this is the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"So are you impressed, my youthful opponent?" Lee commented while jumping up and down like a boxer, throwing punches into the air.

"Meh it's not bad, I mean seriously that was what? 2000 pounds? I'll show you some real weight." With that Sano began taking off his shirt and pulling up his pant legs. He pulled off a set of weights similar to Lee's from his legs. A second set just a bit smaller was tied around his arms followed by another wrapped around his stomach. Once all gathered together Sano held them up in his arms and said. "These are real weights kid. If you've ever heard of the man they call Battousai, there was a time when he was my best friend. Still his speed is so great; I've never stood a chance at beating him. But with these…I will." Having removed the coat Sano revealed body like stone which looked as if it could bend steel if necessary. And yet his fists were still wrapped in bandages like lee's up to his elbow.

Without warning, Sano seemed to vanish to most of the genin and still yet some of the Jounin, leaving only one thing to indicate that he was gone. Eight thousand pounds of weights crashing down on the ground as his fist connected with Lee's face, sending lee into the wall only ten feet from the screen which read their names. To say the audience was shocked was an understatement. Gai was crying that somebody was more youthful than himself while Kakashi simply stared at the members of the Zate who looked on with a smirk at Kenshin's third in command. Temari was wondering how the hell some of these freaks were still genin and not fully fledged Jounin already. And let's not forget the members from sound. 'What kind of monsters are these guys.'

Lee's body rested within the crater in the wall as he wiped some blood off his lip. "Your youthfulness abounds, but the lotus has yet to bloom." Lee arched his back with enough speed to propel himself out of the crater in the wall to Sano's position back on the ground. A powerful punch which drug the air in its wake was delivered from Lee towards Sano's face. The punch grew ever closer when Sano effortlessly struck Lee's hand and diverted the green nin's punch into the ground, causing a crater nearly three feet wide from the sheer force of the strike. Much to Sano's surprise, this was just what lee wanted. With a burst of speed Lee vanished appearing behind Sano, wrapping him up in the wrappings which once covered his arm.

"Oy teme what are you…" Sano struggled to get free but was surprised when he realized that the wrappings had to be reinforced with some sort of seals.

"I am sorry, but this is one fight I must win." With that Lee leaped into the air spinning again and again and again; spinning faster and faster as he flipped over and began his descent back down to earth. Sano was a little wierded out by this attack, if he didn't do something fast he was going to hit the ground hard, and head first at that.

"What are you crazy you'll get yourself killed!" Sano screamed in concerned panic as the two of them spun at rates that would make most puke.

"No I WONT!" Lee screamed in his usual loudmouth nature as they careened into the ground. Luckily for Lee he let the bandages loose and leaped away just in time to keep from hitting the ground himself. The crater from the blow had obliterated nearly fifteen feet worth of battle area and left a motionless Sano in the center. Lee could be seen just touching down at the edge of the massive hole.

Hayate was about to raise his hand when he looked in the crater and heard something completely strange from someone who had just gotten hit that hard. "Te te te te te ITAI! You brat that hurt like hell, you know that! Seriously what are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed." Sano hopped to his feet and started flailing his arm about in anger at the spandex boy who panted while looking into the crater in amazement.

"You, how did you … why aren't you unconscious?" Lee pushed himself to get out. Of all his techniques that was certainly the one that took the most out of him. Sure the gates were worse but at least the effect wasn't so immediate.

"I've got a bloodline damn it! My body's harder than steel. How else do you expect me to wear that kind of weight without my bones breaking?" And sure enough, looking over him, there was hardly a scratch. Kabuto looked on at the man who had just survived the first stage of a forbidden technique, and without a scratch to boot. These Zate freaks were defiantly people to be feared, even if they were children, their bloodlines made them formidable as hell.

"Gai sensei, I don't think I can win. This guy… He's too strong." Lee stated in disappointment. It was the first time in his life anyone had gotten up completely un-phased by that attack. For the first time in his life was feeling the need to give up. Even he knew that without the gates he didn't stand a chance. If Sano had one noticeable scratch things might have been different but even for Gai this sight was completely unprecedented.

"Don't let your Fire of youth fade Lee! Use everything you've got!" Regardless of his astonishment Gai wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. He believed in Lee and if anyone could beat such a man it was him.

"Really!? You mean I can use it! THANK YOU SENSEI!" Lee knew what it meant and it excited him far more than having permission to remove his weights.

"Don't tell me you taught him what I think you taught him…Oh God you did. You know he could kill himself with those." Kakashi commented with concern for the young nin. Kakashi knew a few of the gates himself and that was why it frightened him so. That level of weights was bad enough but the gates on top of it would make any Shinobi shake in their boots. The problem was it was as dangerous to the user as the opponent.

"Lee's a natural when it comes to the Eight gates. He's released almost as many as me, and as a genin. He is the true embodiment of the full SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Lee began releasing the first gate, followed closely by the second gate. Team Seven looked at Nazo with knowing eyes. They knew they were about to see the reason he wouldn't teach them this way. And if Kakashi's rant meant anything, Lee was about to do something remarkable. The three of them could see something interesting in Nazomishi's eyes. It was a frightened concern for someone's safety. Who they didn't know.

"Damn it Lee, I should have warned you. Sano has no choice now. I hope Tsunade's though with Hinata by now, Lee's going to need it."

With his skin turning red lee vanished an unleashed a barrage of attacks matching Sanosuke's pace punch for punch. Both were reacting with speeds which had the former Jedi shocked. Even Kenshin didn't move with this kind of speed back in their world. Even Pod racers would be hard pressed to keep up with these speeds. Every punch was coming close to breaking the sound barrier and a few were succeeding but was being disrupted and dampened by the opposing forces. One force canceled out the other but the match continued on. Lee pumped things up to the fourth gate and Sano still kept on coming.

"Damn it, I hate using this. Who'd a thought this kid could keep up with me with speed and power, sure he had to use the gates but I guess it must be done."

As one final punch collided in what would have been just another among hundreds something snapped. Sano's right connected with Lee's and utterly crushed Lee's knuckles bringing Lee out of his concentrated state of released gates, to his knees on the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry I had to do that kid, but I didn't want to release the gates myself. You shouldn't use those so recklessly. One wrong move and you could lose everything." Lee used his other arm to drag his pain wracked body closer to Sano asking. "Wa-what did you do."

"Futae no Kiwami, It's my ultimate hand to hand technique; a technique that can turn boulders to dust without chakra enhancement or overexertion. It's over Kid give up."

"Never I…" Sanosuke kicked Lee in the face blasting him off into a wall and likewise, unconsciousness.

"He's done, let's move on." Sano walked over and retrieved his weights, pulling a strand of straw out of his coat and sticking it in his mouth. "Oy Rei if your fight isn't next you might want to take a look at him. You're good at healing bones right?"

"YOU BRUIT JUST BECOUSE IM GOOD AT FIXING SHIT DOSENT MEAN YOU NEED TO GO AND BREAK PEOPLE JUST TO SEE!"

"Don't blame me; it was his stubbornness that got him into it."

"Says the man who broke his own fist fighting Shishio." Nazomishi said with a grin knowing it was good to have his old friends back.

"Shut it Nazo or your next."

"Sorry but even I know your hand to hand trumps mine after that display. Maybe if I could use swords but you wouldn't really like that now would you?"

"Yea, stupid Kenshin trained baka."

'Did he just say that man was trained by the Battousai? These Zate keep getting weirder and weirder."

Once again Hayate tried to get the attention of the noisy bunch by clearing his throat. "Winner Sanosuke Sagara, Next match will be Dosu Kinuta vs Yoda Minch."

Yoda and his opponent walked down the stairs, taking their precious time while several of the Zate finally recognized the old master under his impressive disguise. Yoda was under a powerful Genjutsu masking his real appearance. Though still small he looked human, less wrinkles and more fare skinned than his normal green but still not quite as pale as the others in the room. It was more of a beach tanned color. He still wore the same traditional clothes that all quickly made out to be his own.

"Forgive me my appearance friends. Wish to frighten you I did not. This Illusion now I release…Kai…" Yoda made full use of every movement not wasting an ounce of energy. As the Henge dropped Dosu's eye twitched seeing the tiny green creature before him. A great many Shinobi in the room gasped at the strange appearance of the green man.

"This is a joke right. You look like some sort of alien. This is funny he even looks older than the Hokage here." The soft smile almost constantly plastered upon Yoda's face turned to a serious frown.

"Much evil I sense in you." Dosu tilted his head to his side thinking about the creature's strange speech patterns. It was very annoying.

"Here's the deal, if you don't say another word I won't kill you. Got it?"

"A foolish proposal have you. Defeat me you cannot." Yoda stated calmly while resting his weight on his cane.

"You two ready?… Hajime!" And with that Hayate began the match.

"You're dead!" Dosu immediately began a charge on the old master ignoring the green man's words.

"Dead now am I?…" Yoda inhaled and began moving his hands up as he began to exhale "hmmmmm grrrrraaaaaa….aaaaa uuuhhhh" Yoda began moving his hands (think the way he did when raising the X-wing in front of Luke.) Yoda raised his hands palms up and the tiles on the floor began shaking then lifting. One below Dosu did the same and Dosu began change his direction only to find more of the stone tiles flying his way. They began spinning faster and faster as more started flying around one by one flying at Dosu who using the sound amplifier on his arm to shatter each block as it came too close.

"What kind of Jutsu is this! Nobody should be able to lift this many blocks this big with chakra. NOBODY!"

"How's Yoda doing that Nazo, even you couldn't control that many at once back in my dimension." Rei asked her dear friend. Even she knew how difficult it was to maintain control of multiple objects with the force. Perhaps many caught up in one great wave of energy but for them to all have their own direction and spin was amazing.

"Yoda and Windu received something very special when they got their "bloodlines." Their force powers were enhanced dramatically. Enhanced to such a point that their connection to the force is equivalent to one with a Midiclorian level over eighty thousand. Yoda's is the equivalent of nearly ninety thousand. Yoda is by far the strongest Jedi who has ever existed. Though he doesn't actually have those levels, his connection with them is far closer than I ever thought possible. It takes him far less concentration to maintain to utilize the force than anyone recorded in any of the great Holocrons. With more practice he may even surpass starkiller's ability when he was connected with the scepter of Ragnos"

"Dosu is so screwed." In the time of the conversation Dosu had crushed at least five massive blocks while Yoda himself hadn't moved one inch. On multiple occasions Dosu had closed in on Yoda only to be smashed away by a block out of seemingly nowhere.

"Defeat me you cannot."

"SHUT IT!" Dosu screamed in anger throwing his device forth, releasing several cores of steel from its makeup. As soon as his device was fully open he forced chakra into it creating a powerful blast of vibrations obliterating several blocks all at once.

"Done are you?" Yoda asked calmly as if he didn't really care what the bandaged child did next.

"You…!!!" As Dosu was about to continue blessing Yoda up the wall, the little green man raised his left hand and unleashed a lightning blast unlike anybody had seen from a single man before. The yellowish green blast covered nearly half the arena and radiated through the entire room causing hairs to stand on end. For nearly ten seconds Dosu was electrocuted in mid air with his device absorbing most of the shock due to some unknown property of the metal. When Yoda noticed that it wasn't going to kill him without immense pain he stopped.

"Tha-that….How did he do that…he didn't even use any hand seals." Kurenai was stunned, never before had she witnessed such a powerful jutsu without any hand seals what so ever.

"This is impossible, he didn't even use chakra!" Neji had his Byakugan active looking at Yoda's chakra system, but there was something strange. Yoda hadn't channeled any chakra since releasing his henge. "Nothing he's done has used any chakra." Neji stated in astonishment wondering if this was some sort of bloodline that allowed him some level of control over the elements.

"It's called The Force. There's no use explaining now. All will be known once these fights are over." Master Windu stated while maintaining a close eye on the battle.

"What are you people?" Neji said wide-eyed and thoroughly freaked out by these people.

"You will simply have to wait Neji, you will simply have to wait."

Dosu was getting up and made once last decision about what he was going to… His thoughts were cut short as a mysterious Force ripped him off the ground and slammed him into the wall, quickly followed by a green Lightsaber striking him through the heart. The first kill of the day, truly a shocking experience for those who thought things would end without any loss. However the Konoha Shinobi and the Zate all knew, this was only the first. Today six would die and the only ones who didn't know, were the ones who themselves held the black spot.

'That clenches it, Hiko was definitely telling the truth. His words don't do them justice for their power. Too bad they have to die. They would make good bodies if only they could be lured.'

"DOSU!" Kin jumped down running over to Dosu only to be stopped by the medics carrying his body away.

"Nearly a thousand years old am I and still kick ass I can." Yoda stated as he retrieved his Lightsaber with the force. The reaction of those who could hear him was one of "What did he just say?" The Hokage himself was finally gaining a grasp what left Kakashi so spooked after training those three. If they were anywhere near this powerful at the start…

'Anakin is really doing a good job of rigging these matches. The competition's starting to get spooked. It was definitely a good choice to send him to Oto.'

"Next match, Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno"

"One moment proctor, Sano could you fix the floor, it seems a little banged up don't you think?" Rei looked over to Sano remembering he was skilled in Earth jutsu.

"Meh fine…" Sano formed some seals and used an earth jutsu to reform the stone blocks of the floor back to their original condition. "You happy?" Sanosuke asked with some degree of annoyance.

"Yes very." Rei merely smiled, enjoying the annoyance on Sano's face.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Aoshi asked.

"He's lazy and I forgot he could do that…" While the conversation was going on in the balcony the small group missed something interesting while Sakura walked down the stares.

"Um Proctor I'd like to forfeit. I've seen Sakura's super strength there's no way I could win against her." "Dang it I can't believe I had to say that out loud! But it's true…One hit and it's a one way trip to the ER. If the rest of the matches are any indication I don't stand a chance."

"Um ok…uh…Next match Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari please enter the arena."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru walked lazily down the stairs as Temari flew down on her fan.

"Hajime."

"Couldn't you just forfeit, I don't really like fighting girls."

"What did you just say?" Temari nearly yelled, angry because of the sexist remark.

"Troublesome." Their match went much the same way as it would have in the large arena under the traditional time line only this time Shikamaru had one major advantage. In this closed arena Shikamaru's shadow had a reach nearly as large as the room itself. Temari was set up from the start for an effortless win with a kunai to her neck.

"Next match…." The next few matches were rather interesting lineups Jaden Korr Vs Kyle Katarn, Kaoru Kamia Vs Choji Akamichi, and Misumi Tsurugi Vs

Rei Witok, all of which were among the shortest of all the matches. Jaden Won against Kyle, hands down with duel light sabers to his former master's neck showing that he had truly become a powerful Jedi. Well at least to those who knew what a Jedi was. The Shinobi in the audience were shocked at the impressive display of combat with what they thought were chakra blades like the Raijin itself. It actually frightened several of them that such things existed as commonly as they seemed to be used in this tournament. Apparently these Zate held some interesting knowledge unknown to the rest of the Shinobi world.

Kaoru's fight against Choji resulted in Kaoru beating Choji away with powerful chakra enhanced strikes of her boken. Kaoru wasted little energy whittling down choji's, especially after one blow that sent him careening into an already heavily cratered wall.

Out of the three matches Rei's was by far the shortest, ending with the elastic man in ashes. Misumi charged at Rei as she stood still and with a shunshin was surrounded by the strange man's infinitely flexible body.

"You like this position pretty?" Misumi taunted while bringing his face uncomfortably close to her's

"Fool…" Rei unleashed a furious wave of fire expanding from her body leaving nothing but ashes and blackened soot everywhere within ten feet of her body. As the flames died down Hiruzen Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth in utter shock. Few were the fire based techniques hot enough to vaporize an opponent. Fewer still could operate so close to the user's body without harming them. This truly showed him why Kakashi acted so strangely on that day. Still he could see disadvantages to such a technique. It was strictly a close range technique. As far as he could tell she probably had to place a protective barrier around her body to keep from burning herself and the bulk of the intensity was likely contained within the first foot or two of her body. Outside of that he could tell by the lack of heat he felt that the intensity dissipated quickly. Still it was a good way to take a Taijutsu user's arm with the proper goading. Trapping this woman was truly Misumi's undoing.

"Well…that was short. Winner Rei Witok, next match Kin Tsuchi Vs

Aoshi Shinomori" Hayate blinked, impressed with Rei's technique. Truthfully he hadn't seen a great deal of what she could do. His students tended to keep their techniques to themselves as far as training and their missions didn't really require them to use anything remotely that destructive.

"You're going to pay for what your green freak did to Dosu." Kin stated with conviction as she entered the arena.

"…" Aoshi did not respond, taking his time to walk down the stairs.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Would you like some tea? It's most calming." Aoshi pulled out a small canteen and summoned a cup, raising it as a visual addition to his verbal question.

"It's what? How can you talk about tea. It's called a fight moron."

"Oh and I'm sure you want to beat me to a pulp but that simply isn't going to happen."

"Yea, why not."

"…" Aoshi knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy his tea and permitted his drink to vanish in a puff of smoke as Hayate began the match.

"Hajime!" Kin threw a set of senbon, one normal and another with a bell attached. Although instead of dodging like the norm Kin was expecting, Aoshi raised his hands and created a wall of ice to stop the senbon. The wall of ice surrounded his body and morphed into a dome. Haku watched from the shadows impressed with the instantaneous use of ice Aoshi utilized. She was very impressed.

"It is unwise to attack an opponent you haven't analyzed yet." The dome became thick and impossible to see through as the ground beneath Kin's feet began to frost over. She looked down wondering what was going on and leaped away only to notice that the frost grew in every direction spreading to the entire floor with increasing speed.

"I am one with the ice, and within the ice there are none who can catch me." Aoshi's voice echoed through the room, reverberating off the ice sickles which were starting to form along the walls making most everybody cling for warmth. Master Windu and a few of the more heavily dressed Zate were actually quite comfortable with a little assistance from the Force.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Kin screamed as she looked around franticly searching for the man in the white trench coat.

"…" There was silence, an irritating silence like the calm before a storm. A stillness all Shinobi knew all too well came just before a deadly strike. And then…the real battle began.

Shards of ice began shooting from the frosted walls, dancing around like razor sharp snowflakes. The pain bore down into her skin as the blades cut repeatedly like a thousand razor blades in a tornado. That was when she heard the last word she would ever hear.

"Toudo Funbo (Frozen tomb)…" Like a bell tolling, the voice echoed through the room reverberating off the frozen walls again and again like in an endlessly frozen cavern. All the ice in the room began to lift off the walls and float in the air like a light snow. As the density picked up it seemed to concentrate on Kin who was too awe struck by the complexity of the icy vortex to even scream. By the time it cleared up and the audience could see her again she was in a frozen ball of ice as if frozen in time; a statue within a block of ice. Aoshi walked up to it and Hayate wondered what Aoshi would do with the frozen woman. He placed his open palm on the dome, closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened them again the entire dome shattered into countless pieces and evaporated into oblivion. This was the second combatant to completely cease to exist.

Aoshi walked back up to the watching platform with all eyes on him. Even Yoda shook his head at the display. When he finally arrived back with his team mates Nazomishi was the first to speak up.

"Did you really need to use one of your strongest attacks on her?"

"I felt like showing off…everybody else did…" Rei sweat dropped at the uncharacteristic answer while Nazomishi just chuckled in disbelief.

"Hey proctor why you aren't stopping any of these fights. My entire team is dead…EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Zaku screamed.

"In case you hadn't noticed things have seemed just fine until it's too late. Others…have simply been too shocking. Next match…" All looked up to the screen awaiting the next victim. "Sasuke Uchiha Vs Zaku Abumi"

"Heh, looks like I get to fight a weakling." Zaku gave the Uchiha a cold stair as his heart filled with thoughts of revenge against the Konoha Shinobi.

"I'm going to kill you for what you all did to my team mates."

'Grand, not only do I have orders to kill him but he wants to kill me too…I wish I had a choice here…' Sasuke sighed, slightly perturbed with the situation.

"Did you hear me Uchiha. I'm going to kill you just like your friends killed mine."

'I'd hate to think what I would be like if I gave into my hate like him.'

"Hajime." Both competitors faced off with Sasuke facing towards the screens and Zaku facing the village representatives. Sasuke moved into a combat stance with his left arm forward and his right arm back behind him while Zaku simply threw his arms forth blasting an air blast at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened seeing the blast but had reflexes fast enough to pivot around it and begin a charge.

"_How the hell is he so fast." _In the time it took Sasuke to close the gap between the two of them Zaku was only able to half fill his wind pipes. A powerful kick connected with his jaw throwing him across the battlefield. Wiping the blood from his lip he climbed to his feet relatively quickly.

With a smirk plastered on his face Sasuke formed three quick hand seals all in under a second. "Raika no Jutsu (Flash of Lightning technique)" Almost instantly Sasuke's body faired brightly as if lightning had struck directly in front of him. The bright flash momentarily blinded Zaku giving Sasuke a wide-open opportunity to kick him hard in the face, unhindered by Zaku's annoying air blasts.

Once again Zaku was sent flying but this time he utilized his other senses to orient himself and lessen his impact in hitting the ground by firing an air blast behind himself.

"Don't get cocky Uchiha, you haven't seen anything yet." Zaku placed both palms together as he landed and began charging chakra. Seeing that Zaku was about to perform a more powerful attack Sasuke charged a half hearted Chidori and struck his hands into the ground "Chidori Nagashi!" The current arched across the ground electrocuting Zaku and causing his attack to misfire. The electricity channeling into Zaku's wind pipes caused a volatile reaction with the compressed air inside igniting the oxygen inside forming a fire blast from within the wind pipes.

"Sasuke kun's stronger than I had imagined. Furthering shape manipulation with Kakashi's Chidori, quite impressive. Orochimaru sama will be most pleased. It's clear now that I will fight one of these Zate members. It's painfully obvious that the strongest have passed with the fire and ice users. Their attacks are strong but both wasted a great deal of chakra with their attempts to scare the competition. One thing is odd though. That third one from that team, Zansatsu. His card said he had a bloodline. What could it be. For it to be a secret it must be powerful like the other two but if it is similar then what is it?" Kabuto wondered to himself. If he had to fight any of them it could prove quite the challenge even for him. Even if he didn't they would all have to be assassinated over the coming month to prevent their plans from being ruined, especially that Yoda.

Zaku screamed out in pain falling to his knees as the windpipes burned his skin from the inside out. The metal was rapidly superheated from the electrical discharge but his pain was not about to end so soon. Sasuke formed a series of 4 hand seals continuing with another attack.

"Kairai no Jutsu (Frontal thunderstorm technique)" Sasuke took both hands and pulled both his katana into position, charging them with electrical chakra. Once in position he flicked the blades with his thumbs. The blades flew through the air perfectly straight towards Zaku. The electrically charged blades pierced Zaku at the shoulder and lower stomach, discharging the electrical equivalent of a fully charged Chidori into his stomach as pure current arching between the two blades.

One side effect Sasuke hadn't counted on was the sudden combustion of the windpipes that ran though the rest of Zaku's body, blasting the bloody shrapnel of the pipes throughout the stadium. Sasuke covered his face with his arm getting struck by several smaller pieces while most people remained relatively unharmed. That was at least until a mysterious body suddenly collapsed on and over the railing, dropping down to the ground below. Of all people it was the most surprising person of them all, Yoroi Akado, one of the likely next competitors. Apparently a small piece of shrapnel no larger than a senbon needle hit him right between the eyes offering up an instant death.

"Well uh, I guess that means winner by death, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's first kill was a somber moment. There were no cheers as one would have expected from Sakura or Ino, simply silence. Still he didn't even seem to register what he had just done. Why one may ask? The answer was simple. He was too busy hoping there was a good purpose for all this for his mind to even register what he had just done, let alone the entire part that he accidentally killed another competitor thanks to his method of dispatching his real opponent.

"Since one of our final four competitors is dead the next match will be the final match; whoever is not picked will automatically move on to the finals." The screen shuffled the names and finally popped up the destined combatants. "Kabuto Yakushi Vs Nazomishi Mitsukoi. Please make your way down to the arena floor."

"Orochimaru sama will find this most interesting indeed."

"Your team sure killed a lot didn't they?" Kabuto commented offhandedly, as if it didn't really matter.

"I suppose. Perhaps you will be the next." Nazomishi stated it as more of a hypothetical statement than a question.

"What do you say we up the stakes here a little bit eh?"

"Your terms?"

"Death match."

"Is that all?"

"Too scared? After seeing your teammates I never would have thought that you of all people would back down." Nazomishi moved his hand to his scouter to begin scanning. He seemed to completely ignore Kabuto's taunting.

"What is that? Some sort of …"

"Scanning you. Like your info cards but better. With this I can analyze your muscle make up, chakra levels, stamina and analyze your every movement and technique. With this every technique you use will be added to a database of techniques I can learn later."

"Really, now that is an interesting machine. But you don't realy expect me to believe it can do all that." The tiny screen could be seen giving out statistics and ratings in some strange unknown language (The Galactic basic characters used in star wars.)

"…Hmmm…" Nazomishi sighed in a slightly bored tone then came up with a way to make things interesting. He formed a few hand seals and spoke "Seal."

"You Zate really are strange. What did you just do anyway? I didn't recognize the seals." Kabuto commented with interest like a scientist seeing a new procedure.

"I leveled the playing field. You see all my clothing and parts of my body are sealed with weight and chakra seals. I just upped the total to a point at which my maximum natural speed will be comparable to your own. By my best estimates I would say somewhere around four thousand pounds. I am somewhat disappointed though I usually wear six but apparently I'm still a little lacking thanks to my run-in with Orochimaru."

In Kabuto's mind he could feel every single beat of his heart, it was as if he was suddenly struck with a moment of true unbridled fear. _"Did he just say four thousand pounds, that's half what the other guy had but still that's insane. This feeling, it's the same as before, back in the first exam. I never feel this, this feeling that my body is screaming for me to run and never look back. Come to think of it…" Kabuto looked around at all known members of the Zate. 'They all send chills down my spine unlike I've ever felt before. To be so confident in their ability…Hitokiri… This is why they have such titles. This is what Hiko warned me about.'_ What Kabuto didn't know was that the fear he was feeling was force horror at work. It felt so similar to heavy killing intent that he couldn't tell the difference. In the end it was plain and simple fear bombarding his body.

"What are you waiting for Kabuto? Hayate started our match several moments ago. Do you fear me?" Nazomishi taunted like Kabuto taunted him only moments earlier.

'Taunting won't work on me…' "Oh sorry I just spaced out for a moment there."

"In real combat you would be dead already…oh wait this is real combat, I'm just being merciful." Kabuto took this opportunity to fling a kunai at Nazomishi to start analyzing his skill. With a simple movement of his left hand Nazomishi swatted the kunai away with minimal effort.

"Interesting…"

"Kunai won't work on me."

"Really now, why would that be?"

"Because…" Nazomishi glanced over to the kunai then back to Kabuto and the kunai burst into action flying towards Kabuto only to be smashed from the sky with a clang of another kunai. This now had Kabuto officially interested and wide eyed.

"How …"

"How did I do that? That's for me to know." While stating things calmly Nazomishi held out his right hand and in a burst of light a katana with a long chain attached at the hilt materialized. The blade itself was over a foot longer than a normal Katana but still not long enough to be considered a Nodachi.

"You have seals imbedded into your skin, intriguing." Kabuto took careful notice of the momentary flash of the seals imbedded in Nazomishi's skin just before the blade appeared.

"So you noticed, I'm mildly impressed." Nazomishi began spinning his blade around and around whipping the chain around, ripping up dust from the ground as the chain came ever so close but never quite touching the ground. In an instant the chain made its way towards Kabuto with the ever-speedy, trajectory of a bullet. The small spike at the end of the chain crushed the stone tile where Kabuto once stood as he flipped over and around, landing a few meters from his original position.

"I can't say I'm that impressed with your Sentoryuu as of yet." This brought an amused chuckle from Nazomishi as he shook his head.

"You don't even understand Sentoryuu. It is in essence the reason I cannot be beaten in hand to hand combat."

"Rather high boasting if you ask me."

"Hardly, you see in reality the essence of Sentoryuu is the fact that I am a master of every style of combat I have ever witnessed. It is not one fighting style, nor is it the use of a thousand swords. It is the ability to change to any of a thousand styles and techniques at any given moment."

"But…" _'That's impossible; no man can learn that many styles. The techniques alone would fill a library.'_

"Yes, that means I have a style to counter any style of combat." Kabuto's attention was suddenly drawn away from Nazomishi as the chain from Nazomishi's blade came bursting out from the ground in an attempt to capture his leg. Kabuto moved back just in time to avoid the chain as he charged his right hand with a chakra scalpel and attempted to chop the chain in two. The attack failed miserably as the chain soon fell limp but was still un-phased by the normally inhuman cutting effects of the scalpel.

"_How the hell is he controlling these weapons at such a distance…and without chakra strings!"_

Kabuto kept an eye on the chain as it suddenly faded from existence in a puff of smoke though the sword remained.

"I must say Kabuto, I expected a much better fight from you."

"Why would you expect that? I'm only a genin."

"My scouter says otherwise. Your speed and stamina are on par with Kakashi's. Your ability to avoid my chain a moment ago proves that point. You are high Jounin level." Kabuto's eyes narrowed knowing it was all obvious but at the same time had never expected it to be stated so outright. Nazomishi held his blade with only his right hand bringing it around to his left side, as if preparing a slash with it.

"Tell me Kabuto, can you guess why I would wield a sword with a chain that I can summon separately?"

"In keeping with Sentoryuu's ability to change styles on the fly?" _'He's testing me. He's too confident in his own ability, why else would he be asking such questions. He's looking for a challenge. Unlike the other's he's not trying to dominate me, he's…'_

"Precisely…" Nazomishi's words held far more than one meaning. In truth it answered both Kabuto's spoken and unspoken thoughts.

"Shit, what's he…" A look of shock appeared on Kabuto's face as Nazomishi slashed his blade from over thirty feet away. However, it wasn't the slash that frightened him, it was the hair he noticed falling from the right side of his head. He watched as his hair fell to the ground until a shimmering streak along the ground as the wall caught his attention. The red glowing streak extended in a diagonal line from the ground where his blade once rested only inches above the ground. Kabuto fallowed the line along its path, turning around to the statue just in time to hear a loud cracking sound soon followed by the Shinobi arm statue falling in two from the middle of the hands up. A simi-wide eyed Kabuto watched as the upper half of the statue slid off at a forty-five degree angle off and shattered against the ground in a frightening display of dust and debris.

Up in the rafters several audible gulps were heard as Sasuke questioned Kakashi about the attack.

"That Sasuke is Nazomishi's signature attack. The Sora Wari (Sky cutter) slices the air with such speed and power that it forms a razor sharp vortex of air. A technique he himself added to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"You're wrong Kakashi." Attention was once again drawn back to Nazomishi as Kabuto noticed something very important. He couldn't hold back anymore. "That was my Aburu Sora Wari (Scorching Sky Cutter), a special technique only useable with this blade." Kabuto took a closer look at the blade and noticed something somewhat different from a normal Katana. The blade from the forging waves to the blade itself was glowing a golden orange like the sun itself.

"It's a chakra blade." Kabuto stated with some annoyance. With a blade that can cut as statue at such distances he was defiantly going to be in a tough spot.

"Observational as usual Kabuto. You are correct but there is something truly special about this blade. A reason that this blade is by far my favorite of all the blades I have ever made. I call it Entei (Fire Emperor) because of that searing property you just witnessed."

"Please, I wouldn't excaudate the power of a chakra blade so much. They all have the same disadvantage. They waste chakra and a tremendous rate…."

"Aaahaha aaaaaaahahahahahahahaha… Foolish Kabuto, you didn't let me finish. You see my latest generation of chakra blades have a very special property. Their own chakra circulation system. You see in times of peace I feed small amounts of my chakra into this seal." Nazomishi pointed at a small seal on his neck, only made visible by its sudden burst to life, being infused with some chakra. "This seal takes my chakra and stores it within its counterpart on the blade itself. I can keep this new generation of blades active for hours on a few days of casual charge. Then another seal activates the effect with a sub seal connected to my brain somewhere on my spine, which can read my will in wanting it on or off.

"So you a seal master as well." '_I was wrong; he's not the weakest of the three. Whatever his ability is it's giving him more than enough confidence to toy with me. It's painfully obvious from the way the others ended their fights they could have toyed with their opponents but they chose not to. So why is he toying with me? I need to put things back in my favor.' _

"Don't think swordsmanship is my only skill."Nazomishi held up his arm, his blade vanishing as a large explosion occurred only feet in front of Kabuto. Dust from the strike concealed the four eyed nin as he made his way around the stadium and charged his hands full of chakra for a strike. He move quickly across the stadium making use of every ounce of his speed in an attempt to strike the blue haired nin in the back. Nazomishi simply held his right palm open, facing Kabuto's rapidly moving body. Shock filled the spy as his body was ripped off the ground, and blasted him into a side wall of the stadium. There was no visible chakra or energy there to have warned him, it simply happened without any warning.

"Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto, You don't stand a chance against a Zate." Nazomishi turned and motioned his hand towards himself, using the Force to yank Kabuto out of the newly formed crater in the wall. As Kabuto's body flew through the air Nazomishi motioned his right arm towards the ground. Kabuto's body immediately smashed into the ground with a deadening thump.

"Orochimaru should have quit while he was ahead." Kabuto's eyes widened in shock. Somehow his cover was blown, he didn't know how but this man knew something he shouldn't. Still he had to persevere, just knowing there was a connection to Orochimaru wasn't enough to make Kabuto run. So long as knowledge of the war was intact he had to continue the fight. Nazomishi raised his left arm into the air unraveling a great length of metal-laced wrappings from around his arm with his ability to manipulate metal. It seemed to unravel completely by itself as the metal user threw his left arm towards the ground, sending the strange wrappings burrowing into the ground. His goal was soon made clear as cloth burst through the ground and further though Kabuto's chest, quickly wrapping around his body in an instant.

"Die." Kabuto struggled to free himself from the strange bindings but found his efforts of little use against the strangely hard cloth. As the horrible word sounded, a wave of electricity burst from Nazomishi's arm and flowed underground through the cloth and to Kabuto's trapped body. His bones could be seen as his screams rang through the arena with every moment of electrocution that took place. When his body went limp the blue haired Genin ceased the flow of lightning and unraveled the cloth from around the body quickly retracting it to his own body.

"Did you like the show Kabuto?" Nazomishi turned flinging his arm towards a seemingly vacant wall as a volley of senbon immerged from his fingertips. Kabuto's body was revealed as a cloaking Genjutsu was dispelled as the medic avoided the senbon which exploded on contact with the wall.

"It was impressive how you replaced yourself with that body, the Genjutsu with the screaming was even more so. Don't think I could be fooled that easily."

Kabuto stared at Nazomishi as Entei appeared once again in his left hand. "You changed styles again…" Kabuto stated with a great deal of annoyance. How was he supposed to analyze an opponent who never did the same thing twice? He knew he was losing at this point and had taken a great deal of internal damage from that mysterious force a while back. If it weren't for his healing ability Kabuto knew he would have been dead by now.

"Oh, very much so. I wouldn't be able to use Sentoryu if I didn't every once in a while. Now tell me Kabuto, what other advantage does this blade give me other than vastly enhancing its cutting ability?"

"It frees up your consciousness so you can perform other jutsu while maintaining the blade's function." _'He's treating me like a student. These questions, it's like he's trying to teach me something.'_

"And that means I can do THIS!" Nazomishi began a charge dragging his blade along the ground melting an inch think section of stone everywhere his blade touched. Kabuto monitored Nazomishi's movement focusing all his attention on avoiding the blade so he could make a counterattack. Nazomishi picked up his pace just barely toping the speeds Kakashi used with his Raikiri, leaving small imprints in stone with every step. With his left hand he formed a half palmed seal (index and middle finger strait with other three curled in on the palm) and placed it against his blade as both became surrounded in electricity in addition to the searing fire.

"NAGASHI!" Sasuke screamed surprised that Nazomishi could use it without ever forming the Chidori. Kakashi had his Sharingan shown in an attempt to gain a few more jutsu but for some reason it failed. It wasn't Chidori Nagashi, it was some kind of variant. He could only figure the metal user was using his bloodline to manipulate it in some way. From what the Sharingan could tell the electricity was being manipulated by a magnetic field around his arm and being focused into a point at the tip of his fingers. The electricity leaped around Nazomishi's arm fallowing the magnetic fields in an ever circulating hurricane of energy.

With a powerful swing that ripped chunks of stone into the air as it passed Nazomishi's blade flew within inches of Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto had made a skillful use of Shunshin to avoid the potential deathblow, fallowing up with several back flips to gain a reasonable distance from his opponent, not aware that there was a second portion to Nazomishi's strike.

Nazomishi pulled his left arm in close to his body maximizing the current arching around his arm as he continued the slash with a full pivot as if making a second pass of the blade. His left arm fell behind in the spin, resting behind his back as the Entei made its second pass. An electrical aura surrounded Nazomishi's body flashing on and off repeatedly in fractions of a second. The repeated flashing of the lightning left all vision going between black and white with each flash as all the hair in the audience stood on end with the electrical charge in the air. The focal point of the electricity thrust forth in a jab much like a Juuken strike dispelling all the built up charge from the tips of Nazomishi's fingers in a thunder like bolt of electricity.

The electrical beam blew Nazomishi's now spiky hair backwards as the discharge left his body in a path towards the already half destroyed statue. All this happened so fast that Kabuto just barely had enough time to register the attack let alone avoid it completely. The blast closed in on Kabuto as he pumped as much chakra as he could into his feet, leaping to the side.

Nazomishi watched contently as the blast obliterated the remainder of the statue into rubble along with half the screens on the wall. He panted slightly after finishing up the attack, walking over to Kabuto. As he walked closer he noticed that the electric strike blasted it's way strait though the tower's walls.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have restricted my chakra this much. That one used more than I had originally intended. Only a minor setback, that technique fulfilled its purpose." Nazomishi observed Kabuto struggle to stand, noticing that the blast incinerated his left arm half way up. The remainder of that arm was charred, black as soot. Several stray electrical rays had pierced Kabuto in a verity of places, causing him a great deal of pain. He wouldn't be using anymore Ninjutsu and his healing techniques were nearly eliminated all together, not to mention his Taijutsu would be severely crippled.

"Give it up Kabuto, you're beaten." Nazomishi commented in a condescending voice.

"No…Never..." Kabuto didn't notice but the crowd's attention was instantly drawn to some new arrivals into the room. The Raikage, the leader for Takigakure (hidden waterfall village), the Tsuchikage (of Iwa/ Hidden village of stone) walked in, each with a second in command.

"So good for you to join us, village leaders. Just let me deal with this spy real quick then we can begin our little summit." By now Kabuto had finally stood back up, panting heavily while trying to repair his arm, it wasn't working.

"How did you know…" Kabuto glared around the room, looking for an exit knowing he had to warn Orochimaru Sama. His search was useless; the only entrance to the room was blocked by the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"Oh did I forget to mention that **every **member of the Zate is capable of reading minds to some extent? And if you haven't figured out my bloodline by now here's an example." Nazomishi raised his free hand towards Kabuto and swords started being summoned in short bursts of light, flying out of literally out of nowhere at outrageous speeds. Kabuto was too damaged from the previous electrical attack to avoid them and was pinned to the stone wall behind him.

"You…" A horrible malice filled Kabuto's voice knowing this was likely his end.

"Are a metal manipulator." Nazomishi finished for the vanquished spy. "I used a small amount of metal from my body to form a seal in mid air and used it to summon the swords that now pin you to that wall."

"Wha…what are you!" Everything he had done up to this point had failed miserably, and now even his rapid healing was ceasing to function. What the hell was this man?

"What am I? Now there's a question I have had to answer far too many times. I am a simple member of the Zate. And we… are The Zate." Nazomishi motioned to all those in the room who with a simple hand seal summoned their Zate robes. Even Kakashi, Hayate and the others who dropped out who appeared throughout the stadium now dressed in their black Zate robes in an impressive visible display.

Nazomishi walked closer and closer to Kabuto as his robes trailed loosely behind.

"We…are guardians of peace, knights of justice, and pursuers of wisdom. I knew of Orochimaru's sadistic plan long before the thought had even entered his mind. Knowing this I organized the Zate and sent them out to manipulate the nations for the singular purpose of stopping Orochimaru and his allies in one fail swoop. I am Nazomishi Mitsukoi, first division captain and founder of the Zate. In truth, I… am your worst nightmare.

"gueaa…" Kabuto stood stunned as a flaming hand made its way through his stomach, threatening to bend over in pain an action that could not occur due to his position on the wall. Blood dripped from his lips as another mysterious hand cupped itself over his face, griping with the thumb at the base of his jaw and the fingers lacing around his skull. The hand began to catch fire and picked him up off the ground before tossing his limp body like a rag doll into the nearest stone structure…the stadium wall. His limp body crunched in agony as his face caught fire, quickly making its way into his bloodstream setting his blood on fire. As his body flailed about the blades ripped themselves from his flesh as some clung to the wall and others were plunged deeper or ripped out completely as they struck the ground.

Gasps were heard around the room while many covered their mouths as they watched the horrible scene.

Kabuto's skin had entirely melted off, revealing his charred skull beneath the deadly blue flame. "When I hit him with that jutsu, I filled the iron in his bloodstream with my chakra setting it on fire. It will continue till there is nothing left." By the time Nazomishi had finished explaining the jutsu, Kabuto's body was nothing but blackened bones falling to pieces and evaporating no later than they had broken from the whole.

Watching the final moments of Kabuto's existence as a recognizable organism Nazomishi raised his head to face the village leaders who now resided at the sides of the Hokage in his viewing area.

"Honorable village leaders I believe you are all wondering why we the Zate have called you here." Nazomishi's serious voice instantly turned cheerful once the deed had been done as if he were completely un-phased by his terrifying actions, a strange ability of his that still frightened certain members of the Zate to this day.


	22. Battle plan

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 22**_

**Battle Plan**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Honorable village leaders I believe you are all wondering why we the Zate have called you here." Nazomishi's serious voice instantly turned cheerful once the deed had been done as if he were completely un-phased by his terrifying actions, a strange ability of his that still frightened certain members of the Zate to this day. He walked towards the area where the Hokage had been watching the match and where the other Kage were heading while several underlings prepared their seating.

"I believe you intend to explain why you all seem far older than you appear." The Raikage said receiving a nod from the Hokage as well as several other leaders.

"And why your ability far surpasses that of most Jounin." The Tsuchikage added as he took his seat next to the Raikage, wearing a stern face.

"Anakin come down here, join the party." A random Zate yelled at the screen just before a Lightsaber sliced its way through one of the surviving screens. Anakin leaped though the fresh opening, landing in the arena below as the other Shinobi in the room filled the lower level to provide more space.

"Well…Now that everyone's here. Yes we are all much older than we appear. In fact I myself am over 300 years old. I won't really say my exact age because I don't even know anymore; I stopped counting a while ago. Yoda over there is over a thousand while most of us are between one and two hundred." Nazomishi answered as if it held little significance. Rei soon took her place by his side as did Masters Yoda and Windu.

"Is this some kind of joke? Your actions might have caught our attention but that gives you no right to use our time for gags." The Raikage stated in an annoyed tone.

"Most assuredly not Raikage Dono, much of what you are about to hear will surprise and intrigue you. A great deal of you will find it hard to believe until we are done or provide you with some form of proof. So far all you know is that we call ourselves the Zate. What you don't know is that we are alternate dimensional beings. Yoda is, as the man called him an 'alien', at least by human standards; as are many of our members who were also here under an advanced henge." Master Windu noticed Baki carrying Gaara out the door along with Temari and Kankuro sneaking out close behind. It was sort of sad but the door had been left open and they had seen it as a bit of an opportunity.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Baki Dono." They stopped at the words of their 'fellow sand Shinobi' Mace Windu. "We mean you no harm and in fact hope that Suna will join us in this meting…And yes we know that you allied yourselves with Oto." The words stopped them cold in their tracks. No self respecting Shinobi could expect to get out of a situation like this unscathed. There were three Kage in the room and a great many more Jounin level Shinobi littering the building. Now that they had been spotted, moving on was entirely pointless.

"…Uh…Why?" Why would they want Suna to join them in this meeting? It was painfully obvious that Suna was trying to start a war. Why not simply kill them where they stand?

"Because we know you have been tricked and manipulated." Master Windu answered.

"What do you mean we've been tricked? We have our orders from the Kazekage himse…"

"Orochimaru, the leader of Oto and imposter of the Kazekage. The real Kazekage has been dead for weeks."

"F-father? No that's impossible. He's too strong for that!" Temari screamed in protest at Windu's words. She couldn't believe it, her father was stronger than that… he had to be.

"If you will stay and listen you will understand everything. Trust us; you are not in harm's way." Much to Baki's surprise the vast killing intent that had filled the structure only moments earlier had subsided greatly. With the exception of the Kage in the room there was virtually none to be felt. Even at that very little was directed at them.

"…Alright Windu… I guess I don't have much of a choice. Set him down Temari." They started turning back with caution, receiving a few glairs which didn't help their position any. Tamari laid Gaara flat with his body next to the wall.

"Believe me when I say this Baki Dono. If we wanted you dead you already would be."

"That's…so comforting…" It was a really uncomfortable moment for the sand siblings and their sensei.

"Let me take a look at him." A voice called from the other side of the doorway. The voice was soon revealed to be Tsunade herself with Jiraiya close behind. "We watched the fight but we couldn't reveal ourselves till the spies were gone. I'll take over his treatment now." The sand team looked to each other, questioning the validity of this but finally decided to let her heal him, at least so long as he was here. She couldn't simply kill him while they were here and everyone trying so hard to keep them here. It simply wouldn't be good strategy, still they didn't like it.

"Now where were we? I guess it would be best to help you understand a few things first. For starters a Jedi as many of you have already asked about is a man with the ability to speak to and gain help from a force known only as 'The Force.' It is not originally from this world but with our presence here has obtained some access to this dimension. Masters Yoda and Windu have an exceptionally strong attachment with this force. With the Force one can manipulate objects as Yoda did with the stone blocks, suffocate people, create the lightning you were oh so awed with, manipulate weather patterns and creature's minds, among various other things from long distance punching to momentary speed increases.

The bulk of our ranks at this point come from a dimension in which the Jedi were an order of peace keepers who protected a great republic. In that world we assisted the Jedi Order in reclaiming a peaceful republic that had stood for well over a thousand years and had ruled off and on for more than twenty thousand years.

Wolverine as he likes to be called is the soul person who joined us from his dimension, the one that fallowed the Jedi's world. In that world there were humans who began to gain something known as an active X-gene which bestowed upon the infected population special powers and abilities. Wolverine specifically was gifted with abnormal healing rates and ended up a lab rat for a man experimenting in creating a living weapon by infusing the body with a metal called Adamantium. In addition to his metallic skeletal structure he was also given a set of claws to be built into his arms which he displayed so skillfully. He in fact lived over two hundred years before joining us in our eternal quest."

"Eternal quest you say? How is it you live so long and why do you look so young." The leader of waterfall inquired curious with the wild explanation they may give to explain it.

"It is the dimensional shift that causes most of this effect. It is only a theory but with every dimension we travel to, every thirty to a hundred years or so; our age resets to our body's equivalent of the age we will be at when we arrive at our final destination, or so we believe. As for our final destination that lies in my dimension when and wherever that may be. You see centuries ago when I was only in my twenties, my world entered into a great war in which three organizations overthrew the governments of the world and set out for total domination. In a last ditch effort by my friend Wedge created what he thought was time machine and this trans-dimensional quest is the result."

"Right…Say we believe you for one second. How do you all have these bloodlines?" Baki added from the balcony surprised with the outlandish answers they were receiving.

"In our last little adventure most of us were captured and experimented on by a man who altered us genetically. He bestowed us with an active X-gene. As luck would have it our newfound powers seem like interesting bloodlines, in some cases giving us extra elements under our control with or without chakra. In other cases, abilities we championed were enhanced or modified. My metal manipulation specifically has made a full transition to chakra and requires it to be functional." Nazomishi replied remembering how mundane his explanation was to the X-men back in their world. Oh how he wished these people were that accepting of such concepts.

"I believe I speak for us all when I say this story is well beyond anything we had anticipated. If this is so then is this Force you speak of the way you see the future? Is it how you knew about this coming war?" The Hokage inquired. He was not without his own qualms about the legitimacy of their story but based on the events that had occurred in and around Konoha he was inclined to trust their claims, as ridiculous as they might seem. Frankly, the other possibilities weren't much better.

"In some minor cases yes, the mind reading is an ability those of us stronger with the Force can do quite easily. Reading thoughts is a basic use of the force while extracting deeply hidden knowledge is a far more difficult task. However, in realty the true knowledge of the future is in large my fault. You see we haven't actually 'seen the future.' We can sense that events may happen or are likely to happen. That something bad will come of something or someone holds a significant role in the fate of a city or country. In some rare cases we do have visions of the future. A few of us, like master Windu have more advanced abilities regarding such predictions and connecting the dots between things we sense. "

"Explain…" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked while interlacing his fingers and resting his chin between his thumbs. This was interesting, a psychic ability that wasn't absolute. Sure it was difficult to believe but like the rest of the Kage he had a long history of analyzing people. He was the kind that could usually tell if someone were lying or not. The tone in Nazomishi's voice held no tone of dissent. Still, such inflections could be faked. But if they were lying, if this was some elaborate hoax, then why?

"Let's just say absolute predictions are difficult."

"True what Master Nazomishi speaks, always moving is the future, always changing, shifting like the sands of a desert. Predict the dunes you can if the wind changes not. Difficult to predict when comes the storm." The metaphor really struck a tone with the sand siblings who knew all too well how unpredictable the desert winds and sandstorms could be.

"My sentiments exactly, Master Yoda. This is exactly why we tried to bring as little change to the villages as was possible. Many small actions can change the course of events dramatically. If one person is out of place it can prevent a wide range of future outcomes. So we meditated and focused on the future and the impact due to our presence. We look at what the outcome may be if we were to do something then act based on the possibility that any event may or may not happen. In the end we have predicted a wide range of possible futures and moved to prevent the ones that stray from this current outcome. We are not set to face Orochimaru with a much larger force than Konoha would have in the original timeline."

"Original timeline?"

"Yes, lord Hokage, in the original timeline the battle would have struck this village a devastating blow. You and a great many people would die due to the surprise attack. It would be but the first in a long series of events that leads all the nations to or to the brink of war.

"You say the future is hard to predict and there are many possible futures, then how do you know this original timeline as you call it?" The Tsuchikage asked while beginning to wonder why he was even here. War with all the nations he could understand but why be here now?

"Like I said before it is largely my fault…you see I haven't foreseen these events with the Force. But I have seen most everything that happens to Konoha for the coming months and for the nations three years from now. This is where things start to be a little less believable to most people. You see, in my dimension television writers apparently had some sort of psychic connection to every dimension we have visited as of yet… Possibly all the ones we will visit. The events of this world occurred on a show called Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Shippuden being after a three year time skip not too many months from now." Sasuke's left eye twitched a bit with that one.

"You expect me to believe the dobe has his own show…" Sasuke sighed in annoyance as Shikamaru sat in a highly contemplative position only feet away.

"Actually yes, and in the end of the first series you become a villain driving a Chidori through his heart, leaving for Orochimaru to gain power so you could destroy your brother Itachi. You later kill Orochimaru and Itachi before joining up with Uchiha Madara to destroy Konoha only to end up beaten at the hands of Naruto who wanted nothing more than to have the only brother he had ever known back. We could not accept you turning out like that which is why we brought you two together at such a young age." Nazomishi looked around uneasily as Sasuke threw his hand to his mouth and stumbled out the door as the rest of those in the room could hear a very distinct regurgitating noise out in the hall. The distinct green tinge covering his face made it plain to the rest of the room how sick such knowledge made him feel. It was hard to explain but for some reason Sasuke had a deep feeling that said to him. "They're telling the truth." It frightened him deeply.

"Which actually brings me to the reason we have gathered you all here. What is the one thing every village represented in this room has in common?"

"A Shinobi village with known military prowess." The Raikage answered as if it were a dumb question. It was true but that wasn't exactly what Nazomishi was looking for.

"Jinchuuriki…" The Hokage answered while glancing to Naruto, Gaara, and Kirabe in their locations around the room.

"Exactly, the Zate and Konoha could easily handle Orochimaru with little trouble. As such we could care less about your opinions of this coming war. Frankly your presence would be overkill against Oto even if Suna continued on their side after this meeting. Regardless, when it comes to the balance of power between the nations in this current system the Jinchuuriki are essential, and every last one of them are being hunted by Akatsuki. To ensure peace in this world the Akatsuki must be defeated and the system much change. It cannot simply remain as a system in which five powerful countries are at a military standoff. If one country were to fall for any of a hundred reasons the others would gobble it up and even more would come seeking the spoils and attack whoever struck the maimed nation. As annoying as it is to say they are the current threat to stability in this world. Like Oto the Zate could take care of them with little trouble given enough time for assassinations, we know who they are, where and how they intend to strike as well as their abilities and political backings, the individuals can easily be disposed of. The only thing we really need in order to destroy them without fail is your cooperation in permitting us to chase them though your lands if necessary and your support in fending off their political backing. In the end the problem not stopping them, it is this system and the fact that any nut job with some special ability and an adequately thought out plan could throw everything into ruin.

At least for the moment we are not asking you to join us, to form an alliance with these nations or to even start a war with Oto. What we are currently asking is for you to join us in protecting the people of this world from threats like Akatsuki and to consider how we might together create a new system in which Shinobi are no longer the tools of war, but the instruments of peace and order. It is not a change that can be forced upon a world, but one that must come over time with collaboration and understanding. It must come with united resistance against a common evil. It must come with the understanding and will of the people of this world.

At this moment the evil we face is that of militarism, hate, bloodshed, and the ideal that peace can only come though fear of annihilation. In the long term this is what we must change. At this moment we have a common menace that threatens to overthrow the feeble peace that currently exists. A little over three years from now Akatsuki will have all but two of the Jinchuuriki, leaving only Naruto and the Konoha in the fight against the Akatsuki. If this is permitted to happen the current balance of power will vanish and tens of thousands of lives may very well be lost to create a new world order. Just as many may be lost defending the current system and the peace that cannot truly exist under its rule. The Shinobi village system has served its purpose in ending the unorganized conflict that existed before the villages began. It's time to move forward and grasp a more lasting peace. It's time to stop not only Akatsuki but anyone who tries to grab for power outside of the will of their people.

We are telling you this so you as the leaders of your villages can begin the political movement necessary to move towards a global peace. It is our hope that you will do so but if you choose not to then we will come to your villages and talk to the rest of your leadership. Do not feel obligated or threatened by this request. We understand that it will take time and it is likely that such change will not occur during your rule. It is not our wish to force this upon your peoples before they are ready. In the end it is not your countries we are worried about. The ones we are worried about are countries like Oto who are committing atrocities we would all consider inhuman. Countries like Mizugakure when they were deep in the bloody mist era. Such countries which cause instability in the world and bring suffering to their people are the countries which cannot be permitted to remain as they are. As powerful and respected countries you hold a great deal of pull in the world. It is our hope that you can set an example for the world and forge a functional and lasting peace around the globe.

"You have a lot of nerve proposing something like this. Everyone in here has a relatively stable country and won't be giving up any kind of power any time soon. This system's been good to me and it's made me strong. It's made Bee strong. I like saying it about as much as I like calling myself weak but, you're right. It is unstable; the last three wars proved that and we're only a step away from the next one. I might be able to take it and my Shinobi might be able to take it but if there's one other thing I know, my people can't. The last war killed our economy with all the structural damage. I'm still getting requests for construction projects in the outer regions of Cloud from it.

If there's one thing your right about above all the others it's that peace won't happen as long as Shinobi exist as assassins and mercenaries. These Akatsuki are the worst of them and I sure as hell can't let them have Bee. A new system is the only way it will ever happen. I don't know how the hell you plan to make this work but you have my support in fighting Akatsuki. You will have to consult the Thunder Lord for any negations on a new system. As long as there's a place for Shinobi then I don't have a problem with it." The Raikage exclaimed with gusto. Still he was a bit weary of the thunder lord and his own council; they wouldn't go for any sort of system change. Hell he was against it but even he could see what was happening. The system was created to forge peace but it failed in that respect. The only thing villages ever accomplished were wars on a larger scale. He could see Shinobi wouldn't vanish all together, if any system could actually work it would need stronger warriors to keep the peace. That's just how he liked it.

"…How you ever managed to persuade that bruit is beyond me." The Tsuchikage muttered to himself as he lowered his head to think. It bothered him; actually he thought it was a good system. Yes it had its flaws but it worked. He would have to think about this… a lot. He had heard of the Akatsuki and was actually looking at hiring some of them. This put that option well off the table and into the realm of political suicide.

"As people who know these Jinchuuriki are not evil or the demons themselves it is our duty to protect them and destroy Akatsuki. We the Zate are our own organization which will operate freely of the boundaries of all countries to prevent wars and make sure that the innocent are not harmed. It will happen whether you permit us to or not. We will move towards creating peace among the nations now and after the Akatsuki are eliminated. We understand that many of you like the current system and many more feel that it is the reason this world is strong. Many feel that it needs to be strong, and we agree with that. The Jedi were, like Shinobi, a powerful society and we believe that is part of what made their order last as long as it did. Still it was imperfect and their ways lead them to complacency and others rose up to strike down. That complacency threw an entire Galaxy into chaos. Any system created must prevent that. Also there are certain laws and rights we feel are fundamental to peoples and to any functional system. We will submit these to you before we leave here. For now…" Nazomishi was about to finish up with some further explanation about the system the Zate would propose as a template but was interrupted by a slightly obnoxious voice from the balcony.

"Hehehehehe that's a good speech I must say. Personally I would be glad to shave a few inches off some of those guys." The gargled shark like sound came from the doorway with a somewhat frightened Sasuke falling on his butt as Itachi walked by after Kisame made their introduction. Apparently they had been listening just behind the door for a few minutes.

"AKATSUKI!" The Raikage screamed, reaching his right arm back preparing to charge a Jutsu. As the Raikage began to leap into the air he found himself stopped in place by a mysterious force which left him flailing around in mid air.

"Who, what, put me down! What are you doing, Akatsuki is right there!"

"Calm yourself. Never the answer anger is." Master Yoda said as he walked towards the overly muscle-bound Kage, manipulating his hand to maintain the Raikage in a stationary position..

"Release him Master Yoda. Don't be alarmed everyone, they are allies." Nazomishi added with curiosity as to why they were here. Weren't they supposed to be _with _Akatsuki?

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as she leaped from the lower arena to the door, tackling Kenshin to the ground as he entered the arena.

"Oh hello Kaoru, It's good to see you that it is." Kenshin commented sheepishly as his wife lay straddling him on the ground.

"What's with you Shinta? I haven't seen you in months and this is how you greet me?" Kaoru pouted while staring deep into his eyes, ignoring the dozens of people in the room. Her pouting soon turned to anger as a frying pan appeared out of nowhere and Kaoru proceed in trying to strike Kenshin in the head with it.

"Now, now Kaoru, we mustn't be hasty that we mustn't." Kenshin tried to get out as fast as his vocabulary would permit him. The frying pan came ever closer to the cringing Kenshin when it was snatched from her hand by a force user. Luckily for Kenshin Kaoru noticed her missing pan and withdrew her assault to look for the missing kitchen-ware. Kenshin breathed a grateful sigh of relief for the moment but knew all too well that the next few nights would be rather difficult to get through.

"Calm down Kaoru I know you haven't seen you husband in months but this isn't the time. Forgive me honorable village leaders; Kenshin here is the Captain of our Second Division, also known as Hitokiri Battousai. He has been our spy in Akatsuki as of late. Also Itachi was a spy for Konoha in Akatsuki after clearing up an uprising by the Uchiha clan a few years ago. As for Kisame, he has a particular love of fighting and Itachi is the first actual friend he's had since he was in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. That and he can't resist a good spar. It's a little hard to explain but we accept him. At any rate they too have joined us and our caus. Which brings up a really good question? Why _are_ you here?" Nazomishi explained hoping there wouldn't be any more interruptions to this important meeting. Soon Kaoru started looking Kenshin over and noticed how tattered his clothing was. The next thing she noticed were several visible slits in the skin and what looked like numerous paper cuts. They were clearly fresh out of a fight.

"Kenshin…?" Nazomishi glared at Kenshin having ordered them not to come here for risk of compromising their mission. If Kenshin was here something was defiantly wrong. For a Captain to overturn a mission… A great many Zate felt a horrible disturbance in the Force.

"Well you see it…oro?" Kenshin was interrupted by Itachi who stepped around the somewhat delirious captain who was still being smothered by an abnormally clingy wife.

"Konen discovered us; we had to fight our way past her. I'm afraid there was no explaining our situation." Itachi stated getting strait to the point. The details could wait till later. At least for the moment Itachi was completely in mission mode.

"That's about it that it is." Kenshin nodded not really acting as harmed as he looked. He was about to continue when he was interrupted by a very pissed off voice.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke came leaping through the doorway in the form of a black streak, delivering a well placed kick to Itachi's neck sending the elder Uchiha flying onto the tournament floor at the feet of the Kage. That was surprising, especially to the Hokage who had thought Sasuke had forgiven his wayward brother. Itachi looked over his body, wiping a bloody lip with his arm and glancing at the blood. _'He's improved more than I thought. Sure I was busy but I didn't even sense him.'_ Before Itachi could give the power of Sasuke's kick any thought his younger brother was once again on top of him, this time yanking at his shirt with both hands.

"You could have told me you know! You could have sent something to let me know you were ok! You're the only family I have left and I can't lose you, you, you DOBE!" Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes with a calmness none had seen in the older Uchiha in years. He calmly placed a hand on Sasuke's and moved it away till he had enough space to stand. Brushing himself off and getting the dust out of his pants the Sharingan master stood while giving his brother a warm smile.

"I guess I deserved that." Itachi rubbed his neck noticing the kick broke the skin a bit. Few had ever achieved that; fewer still would ever attain it and live to tell the tale. Looking at the blood in his hand Itachi grinned, looking back up to Sasuke. "Well it looks like you didn't waste any time lazing around. You've grown Sasuke." Itachi was obviously proud of Sasuke's improvement; to be that powerful at his age was an achievement that created legends, legends like himself, like the fourth Hokage or the third Kazekage. What brother wouldn't be proud?

"Itachi, what's going on, were you fallowed?" Nazomishi didn't have anything against family reunions but when it came to the Zate the stakes were high and this moment was a crossroads which would determine the fate of this world. Time was of the essence and they couldn't wait around for two brothers to reunite over tea and crumpets.

"…Uh… no … sorry I just haven't seen Sasuke in so long…" Itachi was lost in the momentary nostalgia of the of seeing his brother once again and had lost the 'mission mode' that made him so notorious as a stoic, emotionless killing machine.

"Were you or were you not fallowed." Nazomishi was getting slightly annoyed and the Jedi began searching the force for some answers. If he was fallowed then their plans were scrap and battle came now. If he wasn't then it was time to strategize and see whether or not their plans were void.

"No, we managed to kill Konen in our escape as much as I wish we didn't have to; she's the only one who discovered our secret but…"

"But now Pein knows you're traitors and it will be that much harder to convince him were working for peace... marvelous." Now there was a setback. Convincing Pein to join the Zate was going to be difficult before. After killing his only friend it would be damn near impossible. Hell at this point it would be difficult to stop him from driving deeper into Madara's manipulative hands.

"It gets worse. Pein has contacted Orochimaru with a deal that he has."

"Yea if the snake comes back he gets spared and Pein will help him in the destruction of Konoha." Kisame spoke up with a maniacal grin on his face. He never really liked Orochimaru… at all. In fact Orochimaru was one of the Akatsuki members he would have killed in a heartbeat if he had the chance. Oh how wanted to rake his Samehada long the pail creature's face.

"To make matters worse my deal with Madara is now void." Itachi added though he knew the Zate already understood the details and knew that would be the case. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"Damn it…Have they made the connection between Hiko and Kenshin?" Anakin added from a few heads back in the crowd.

"As far as I can tell they only think we left to fulfill our own needs. They probably think I left to stop the war with Konoha but it's really just a guess." Itachi replied.

"Can we expect them to attack during the exams or will it be sooner?" The Hokage spoke up with a very serious tone. Things were obviously not alright. Strategy dictates that they wouldn't hold off any further than the exams, not when their armies just became that much larger. That option was immediately ruled out. Attacking during the exams was still Orochimaru's strategic sweet spot but with a dramatically enhanced army and Akatsuki backing him up there was a good chance he wouldn't care about attacking sooner.

"I don't believe they would attack any sooner. Strategizing is still necessary, if anything it would push back Orochimaru's plans." Itachi answered the Hokage's question, receiving a nod in acceptance. That was a good point; more soldiers meant reworking their strategy to get more Shinobi in the walls undetected. It made matters far more complicated. On the other hand with the backing of three nations and Akatsuki there was a good possibility that they might forgo an all out sneak attack for crushing the city with pure force.

"Still his primary target is comprised of capturing Sasuke and murdering you, lord Hokage. The exams are his opportune moment while impersonating the Kazekage. I don't believe he would push it back, even if his strategy ends up a bit lacking." A female Twi'lek by the name of Ardana Mogra. She was one of the primary strategists of the Zate and in important member of the third division. Though her seat was somewhat far back in the ranks her strategic ability was on par with the Captains.

"Correct you are Master Ardana but still much unknown there is. Before solidify our believes we do, meditate we must." Yoda spoke with his ever present caution to search for an accurate conclusion. He was never one to accept such opinions without spending a great deal of time consulting the Force.

"Nazomishi San…" Baki began to speak having come to some realization after listening to the nearly random conversations.

"Yes Baki Dono?" Nazomishi replied, hoping the Suna nin had something important to add.

"You are the one that gave Naruto that sand right, the one that offered to seal Gaara?" Baki asked with a tone of hope.

"Yes…" Baki turned to his students and began to speak again.

"Then let us help. With his spies dead Orochimaru has no idea that we were defeated or that you know about the war. Let us repay the debt for saving Gaara, let us return the favor for killing our Kage!" This brought a warm smile to those in the room. It would seem they had just gained another ally for the upcoming battle. The Zate could sense it, the intent was true. The more attuned Force sensitives knew it would happen from the start. Nazomishi's foreknowledge gave them much needed insight into the nature of Suna and helped them target their use of the Force in predicting their possible actions.

"Thank you Baki. I'll leave convincing Suna up to you. But be warned, we cannot have anyone warning Akatsuki of our plans. We can't have a split village result in friendly fire." Baki nodded accepting the charge.

"We will join as well! If Akatsuki is fighting then so will we! We will show them how thunder strikes!" The Raikage Stood and began flexing his muscles along with Kirabe, flexing to such a point their shirts ripped off and shiny stars enveloped their eyes. The horrific sight frightened many, even more so than the dreaded Gai-Lee displays of horror. To the men in green tights on the other hand, it inspired 'youth.'

"YOSH ! LEE!! Do not their flames of youth burn brightly!" Gai yelled as Kakashi sighed in annoyance once again. Oh how he longed to find a way short of murder to finally shut them up.

"HAI GAI SENSEI!" Lee answered in a louder, more highly pitched voice as the Konoha Shinobi braced themselves for the worst.

"Oh god…I'm surrounded by idiots!" Kurenai commented with some degree of shame for being surrounded by such men.

"Don't worry I've seen worse." Rei said reliving the horrible memories from her days in the Jedi Academy.

"In Jedi, I think not." Mace Windu stood next to her praying that he was right.

"Actually, yes. Remember the Ki'kard brothers?"

"Oh…I wanted to leave that forgotten."

"Yea… Why did we let them join the Jedi?...seriously?"

"I don't know Rei… I don't know." Mace and Rei shook their heads in an attempt to fend off the headache they both felt coming on. The memories flooded back and denied the former Jedi the ever moving conversation on the Arena floor.

"We don't have many Shinobi in Waterfall but we will gladly lend what we have. If Akatsuki is chasing Jinchuuriki then they're our enemy as much as anyone else's"

"Iwagakure also pledges its support. If there are any resources you need to stop them then so be it. We cannot permit such monsters as the Bijuu to fall into the hands of these criminals, but don't think this means I trust you kids. I'm fighting for the villages not your childish ideologies."

"I want to thank everyone for their support. This is truly a turning point in the history of the Shinobi Nations." The Hokage stood and turned giving a light bow to the other village leaders.

"There's no need for formalities Hokage Sama this is in our interest as well." The Tsuchikage said turning to the genin in the room. "This is for the future of all our countries. If those demons get free were all doomed."

"Agreed, the survival of the Five Great Shinobi Nations depends on our united opposition to such threats. Even now the nations are still recovering from the last Great War. I don't believe many would survive another this soon." The Raikage added, knowing how much Kumo's economy had suffered since the last war. So many trade routes were annihilated; so many bridges and tunnels essential to Cloud's survival were turned to rubble. A few still remained under construction. The reconstruction projects had been soaking up a great deal of revenue from the Thunder Lord.

"Forgetting something you are." The old master took a step out of the line of Zate Leaders towards the Kage with his cane in hand. "The backing of countries they have. A strategy to counter we must create."

"Master Yoda is correct that he is. Their leader Pein is the current leader of Amegakure. If it comes to war they will have the support of an army that they will." Kenshin added.

"They also have Kirigakure. The Third and Fourth Mizukage were being manipulated by Madara. He's been secretive but according to Kisame he was also the second. They've had some problems with the Fourth recently but he still holds power. Until we unseat the Forth or stop Madara's manipulation of him then Kirigakure is under the control of Uchiha Madara. It's not as simple as stopping him either. The fourth Mizukage is a Jinchuuriki himself." Itachi stated out of the blue shocking several with their realization.

"Then this is war!" Several others began to scream in agreement with the Tsuchikage when it was silenced with a single word.

"ENOUGH! … I know all of this, do you think I haven't planned for such events… I have! I may not like it but I have planned for it. Everything is too connected for me to have done otherwise. The key here is strategy. We cannot be brash. Decisions like that are the ones that get everyone killed."

"I agree with Master Nazomishi. I sense that treating this like a normal war would only lead to great bloodshed." Master Windu added sensing how foolish it would be to simply attack. They needed to manipulate the situation and give the opponent the false illusion of superiority. They needed to create a trap.

"What suggest you Master Windu?"

"I sense that our union is known only to those in this room. This element of surprise is key in a perfect victory."

"Exactly, we cannot permit them to know of this alliance. Orochimaru will continue his own plans without fail. He is a high priority target and we need him out in the open so we can take him down quickly." Nazomishi continued.

"A pawn?"

"A brook, larger pieces yield more appealing traps. He intends on impersonating the Kazekage in the exams so he can get close to Sarutobi and kill him." Nazomishi closed his eyes in contemplation before summoning a sword and starting to carve out a map of Konoha on the floor. "This is my plan as it stands." He drew the walls of the city including primary weaknesses and target points such as the battle arena and the locations where armies could be placed undetected.

"All Shinobi Chuunin and lower will be on guard ready to guide the population into the city bunker. The unseated members of the Zate will be on guard under Anbu Guise around the Battle arena as normal crowd control. The Kage box will be well guarded by the Tsuchikage. If you are confronted to join them, play along, this will work better that way. Orochimaru should have four of his sound five erecting a chakra barrier round the roof so his battle with Sarutobi will be uninterrupted. Your objective will be to prevent this and thwart it should he continue with that part of his strategy. Raikage, you will not be in the box. I'm afraid you would be too suspicious since technically none of your Shinobi I passed on to the finals. Your presence must be kept a secret. I will need you to have someone trusted return to your village and impersonate yourself for the time being." Nazomishi looked over to the Kage receiving a nod in acceptance of the plan.

"Akatsuki cannot take multiple Jinchuuriki at once. So we will place the Jinchuuriki in teams with an elite Jounin. Aoshi will take Naruto and Sasuke as a cell. Make sure Orochimaru does not obtain Sasuke. Even if he can't do it for a few more years we cannot permit him to body jump into control of a Sharingan. Kirabe I want you teamed with the Raikage. I would put Yugito with Rei because of their abilities with fire. Then I want Windu with Gaara and his team. I have plans for the rest of the Zate so I would leave protection for the others up to the Kage who best understands their needs in combat." Nazomishi pulled out a small vial out of his coat and held it so all could see.

I want to give anyone capable of summoning, one of these chakra vials. By filling this with chakra several days before the battle you can summon with the chakra in the vial instead of your reserves. I would require this for anyone thinking about any major summoning. I want all the Zate to summon at least one higher level summon to deal with Pein and Orochimaru's summons, preferably bosses and slayers. I have been preparing numerous vials so I can summon Dragons to deal with battalions out in the forest. As it stands I will summon upwards ten dragons, Aoshi will summon a similar number of wolves and Rei her tigers. Jiraiya needs to teach Naruto toad summoning.

As for repelling their forces I want Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sanosuke and Yoda guarding these main strike points on the walls to Konoha. These lead directly to the most populated areas of Konoha, if these lines break there will be much destruction. Wait till battalions get close enough and hit them with wide range skills. Remaining seated members of the Zate will be eliminating high priority targets within the walls, specifically Akatsuki and Jounin that get in. You're orders will be to utilize any major jutsu you have to crush all opposition."

"What will Suna do?" Baki asked.

"Suna will be fighting alongside Oto until the battle starts, once everything is underway turn on them and hit them hard. End things quickly, if any battle turn too blood get your men out of there and hit them with something big to break them up then strike again. Iwagakure Shinobi will come in force from the North while Kumogakure armies come from the southern entrance. Both forces split in half and surround the city taking out the armies of Oto focusing on the primary attack force and letting Summons take care of enemy commoners. The enemy must to use these paths to avoid detection. As a former Shinobi of Konoha Orochimaru knows this all too well. Don't let your forces get too close to the walls. With the wall defenses using larger jutsu it will be hard to separate friend from foe. Any questions?"

"Everything seams sound but what about Kiri and Amegakure? What kind of forces can we expect from them?"

"Amegakure is a lost cause, we were able to persuade a few dozen Shinobi to our side in secret but they are amazingly obedient to Pein. There is a resistance within the village but they've fallen into secrecy. Even their strong warriors are weak from hiding. There's no place for them to train without being detected. We can't subject them to war. Unless Pein can be convinced to stop his forces will fight till the end." Kaoru commented on Kenshin's team in the village."

"Then contact anyone loyal to us and prepare them to sabotage as much as they can. Have them hang back and pull strings from the shadows. I'll leave organizing it up to Kenshin." Nazomishi answered her valuable information. "What about Kiri, Master Ardana?"

"The village is largely split, there are many including the fourth who wish a return to ways of the bloody mist and the bloodline purge. The other side are far more progressive and I have been able to establish deep ties with their side of the village. We would be foolish to think this move won tear the village in two.

"They need a new Kage, is there anyone who could fill that position?"

"There is one woman. At first she seemed a too lenient when I first met her but she has some real power behind her and strong ties to the rest of the village."

"Is there anything we can do to get more backing within the village?"

"…hmmm… There is a great deal of respect for the Seven Swordsmen. I believe Kisame would hold some sway."

"What of Zabuza?"

"No question, half the village loved him after what he pulled. They've had to keep it to themselves and friends to prevent civil war but someone like that would be key in swaying their loyalty."Ardana noted from her extensive studies of the village in her time there.

"Good, Kisame, would you be willing to go with Zabuza and stage a coup?"

"Ooohoho, that sounds fun. It's been a while since we worked together." Coup, oh yes that sounded fun to the shark man. In fact it was almost as good as working with Zabuza again. Kisame was nearly giddy with excitement at working with him. The duo was practically unstoppable on previous collaborative missions, this one would be no different in his opinion.

"Wait, you, you have Zabuza? You actually managed to…?" That was a surprise, from what Ardana had heard Zabuza was a lone wolf. The fact that he was alive and working with the Zate brought a shock and a smirk to her lips.

"Later Ardana, we have planning to do."

"Yes, of course."

"What about Akatsuki. We know nothing of them and their abilities." The Raikage commented seriously. A smirk came to Nazomishi's face as he looked over to Itachi and Kisame, both plaid with sadistic grins.

"I believe we can help with that. Their current members are Pein, Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara. Pein wields the Rinnegan." Itachi

"That's impossible, it's a legend." Neji commented from the balcony taking mild interest in the discussion. To him the Byakugan was the last true Doujutsu. The other two were dead or dying and unworthy to exist. To him fate had chosen the Byakugan to succeed as the most powerful technique.

"Oh trust me; it's quite real, and more dangerous than you know." Nazomishi answered the white eyed Hyuuga.

"He speaks the truth." Jiraiya had been listening from the balcony for some time now and was intrigued by the sudden mentioning of the eye. "If what Itachi says is true then I know who Pein is."

"Your assumption is correct Jiraiya; it is in many ways your old student. Though I must say he is dramatically different than the boy you trained. He thinks himself to be a god. He thinks himself to be the chosen savior of man by creating a chakra weapon from the Bijuu's Yokai. He intends to bring peace by create a weapon so powerful that no one could ever challenge its authority. We of the Zate know all too well how flawed this logic is and have seen it fail time and time again in our own lifetimes. If there's any chance I want to speak to him. He's not evil, merely delusional. He has suffered like many of the Zate only he has fallen to the dark side unable to conquer his inner demons and suffering." Nazomishi said to Jiraiya bring a somber tone to the room. They now knew what they were up against; a man with the most powerful Doujutsu known to man, trained by the very man who trained the Forth Hokage. That knowledge alone would be enough to bring your average Jounin to their knees in surrender, only a Kage or a fool would face such a man unless ordered. The men in this room on the other hand, knew what they were up against and knew that conflict with Pein could end peacefully if with a great deal of difficulty, if not it could easily end with great bloodshed.

"What are his abilities Itachi…." The Hokage said with a sigh. This was bound to be a _very_ long day. The day drew on and many abilities and numbers were discussed. The large group learned Konoha's security system, though reluctantly, as well as the number of Chuunin and Jounin level Shinobi that would likely be sent to attack Konoha from each village. Though Amegakure was small it turned out to be their greatest threat with a highly condensed Shinobi population specializing in close quarters, inner city combat. Oto was simply too new to have any significant forces, the only hope they ever had as a surprise attack. Nazomishi explained how Orochimaru's surprise attack had been the entire key to Konoha's original devastation and how even that was beaten back by Konoha's superior warriors and defensive systems.

As they found out Mist's swordsmen were the central powerhouse of the village. Of the seven, four were rogue and only half of the loyal members were loyal to the Mizukage. There were two in training to take up the titles and a third had just begun his training to take up the title. The fact that there were trainees had its ups and downs. On the plus side they were new and didn't have the skill or the intensity that the veteran members had. On the down side it meant that there were at least three Jounin level Shinobi with the potential to reach high Jounin to Kage level skill in a few years if they weren't already there. Ardana sure had her work cut out for her.

Most of the afternoon was used explaining the abilities and weaknesses of Akatsuki. From Deidara's 'artistic' abilities to Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the abilities were scanned with utmost detail. They spoke of potential ways around various skills and devised a variety of actions to take in the event of confronting an Akatsuki. Just before leaving, one final question was raised by the Tsuchikage.

"I have one last question for you all before we conclude this meeting."

"Ask away Tsuchikage Dono."

"Why are you here? Why are you going to all this trouble for? What is your purpose? Surly you stand to gain something. Is it power? Do you intend to rule our nations, our planet?"

"It is simple. We have seen the pain in the world. We hate it and do everything in our power to ease that pain on the people. Most of us were raised suffering under the tyranny of evil dictators and abominable wars. The Jedi were raised as peacekeepers to prevent such things from happening, taking in the young left to die from such atrocities and anyone with an affinity for the force. I was a freedom fighter, Wolverine a lab rat. Anakin was caught up in that darkness for a time and in trying to prevent the loss of his wife caused her own death. Kenshin lost his parents at a young age and ended up being raised by Hiko Seijuurou only to get caught up in war himself. The purpose of the Zate is to take on the suffering of those whom we protect and carry the burdens that come with it. We are those who have lived out their lives in their own worlds and still feel the need to serve the helpless. Like we said earlier we exist to give hope to those who have none and to prevent the fall of a just government to one that wallows in the suffering of its people. We don't intend to rule anyone but ourselves but if that is what the world calls for then so be it. We will do everything in our power to set up some system in which a people can rule themselves peacefully. Until then we will be what we have always been, peacekeepers and freedom fighters who seek for justice in an unjust world. "

And with little more discussion the meeting was over with all leaving under the cloaking of very complex jutsu mostly preformed by the Kage level participants of the meeting. They had reached an agreement, an alliance. Thirteen Shinobi had joined the ranks of the currently leaderless fourth division, with another ten considering it at this point and many more giving it some serious thought. Among them Naruto and Sasuke were both inspired by Nazomishi's speech with Sakura still in shock over the revealing of the Zate's identity. As it stood none were officially a part of the fourth division nor the Zate in general. They would have to prove their devotion to its ideals and gain a thorough understanding first. Still, things were looking up for the Zate's growth.

These were the Shinobi currently applying for soon to be created fourth division.

Kakashi Hatake: From his time and developed friendship with team thirteen he had come to know and understand a great deal of what drove the Zate. He had heard a higher calling and felt compelled to assist in any way possible.

Hayate Gekko: From his 'initiation' on the wave mission Hayate had been intrigued by the Zate and had been studying them ferociously. He was dead set on joining; still he needed to consult Yugao. There was no doubt in his mind that she would come to join herself. The swords would be too tempting if nothing else.

Gai Maito: Because his rival joined and the idea burned with the 'ultimate flames of

Youth.

Kurenai Yuhi: Leaning towards it but not fully decided thinking they were lenient enough to let her back out later if she wanted to. She was deeply divided about the decision.

Itachi Uchiha: He had been fighting for peace since he killed his family. Why stop at a natural death?

Kisame Hoshigaki: Anticipated numerous fun battles and a great many powerful opponents to spar against. Besides working at Itachi's side had taken its toll on him ideologically speaking.

Naruto Uzumaki: Thought of it as the best way to continue helping people after his term as Hokage would end. There was so much he was still learning about why they fight the way they do. There was a lot of it he didn't particularly like. Still he knew that their intensions were pure and given the choice they would prefer to take a peaceful path.

Sasuke Uchiha: Made a pledge to be Naruto's rival and guardian. If Naruto was going, so would he. This also saw this as the perfect path for the Uchiha to repent for their past crimes.

Sakura Haruno: Honestly they frightened her, but she wanted to fallow Sasuke. The internal conflict within herself has been going into overload.

Jiraiya Goketsu: He is the Gallant Jiraiya after all. (Yes I do know he has no official last name but this is the name from the Japanese legend he is based after.)

Tsunade Senju: They were stupid and would need a good healer or they would face harsh times ahead…Or at least that's more or less how she put it.

Momochi Zabuza: He was deeply intrigued by the Zate's members and their ideals. He couldn't help but feel like they had the purpose he had been searching for, for so long. The fact that Haku wanted to join didn't hurt either.

Haku Momochi: Like Zabuza, intrigued by the members and she had developed a bit of a crush on Aoshi due to his ice bloodline. It was a difficult thing for her to explain.

Many of the genin were intrigued by the concept but wanted to talk to discuss things with their family and friends first. Luckily enough they were given permission to discuss it under strict supervision, assuming of course that their parents were Shinobi and thus privy to Shinobi secrets. In the end it was not something to take lightly and all were encouraged to give it a great deal of thought. It was not something that needed an immediate decision. Besides the Zate might accept many to continue on in this world to sustain its system but only those who would become truly dedicated to the Zate would be accepted to fallow them to the next world.

As everyone vanished from the compound Naruto laid awake for hours with one thing on his mind.

"_Neji bastard…he didn't have to do that to Hinata Chan. I don't care about the problems he has with their stupid family. She may be the heiress but that doesn't mean she's the one who caused him all his problems. Hinata… I should have told her personally. I damn well hope that teme got the message after my fight."_

"_**Seriously, you didn't see it? It was priceless; face all white, eyes bulging out his face. Kami it reminds me of the first time a human saw me in all my glory."**_

"_Did you have to word it that way?...Hey Kyuu why didn't Nazo do the same thing for Shukaku that he did for you?"_

"_**The boy senses the psychotic nature of Shukaku. While I as a magnificent fox am blessed with superior intelligence and wellbeing for myself, the tanuki, as I explained to you, has nothing on the brain but murder, mayhem and humping anything it can get between its legs."**_

"_You found yourself on the wrong side of that didn't you…"_Naruto sighed knowing it had to be true.

"_**Was it that obvious? The creature's lucky to be alive but that's a story for another time... Don't worry Kit your mate won't die so easily, I can sense it. She has a strong will. Wills that strong don't die without a fight."**_

"_Will you drop that already? She's not my mate…she's…"_

"_**In love with you and the only thing you can keep on your mind outside of filling your inhuman gut."**_

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're rude?"_

"_**No one that I haven't crushed between my toes…"**_

"_Wonderful…"_

"_**Look if you're so worried then go see her."**_

"_What are you, crazy? Every time I go in that place without being unconscious with massive head trauma they chase me out like a rabid dog."_

"_**Then bight their heads off and feed their flesh to the vultures. GROW SOME BALLS KIT!!"**_

"_Uh… I don't really think that would help my situation." Kyuubi snorted and drew closer to the cage._

"_**Fine, don't kill them, but don't come running to me for more tails when they decide to kill you."**_

"_It's not like you have a choice."_

"_**Picky, picky. Listen, think some. If they won't let you in alone get someone they will let in to go with you. Surely they wouldn't prevent one of those Hitokiri or one of the many clan heirs your generation has, from going in."**_

"_Now that sounds like a plan!"_

"_**And kit…"**_

"_Yea?"_

"_**Forget the letter, do things… personally."**_ Kyuu added the final word with a seductive accent and smirk.

"_What I can't… I… that would be…!"_

"_**Do it or I delay the jutsu the Zate wants to teach you."**_

"_Blah fine…whatever…grouchy…baba" _As Naruto spoke his words became ever more silent until the last part was inaudible to the amazing hearing of the great fox.

"… _**So what are you going to do about the Hyuuga bastard? I want all the gory details." **_The demon fox asked with a sadistic grin plastered wide on her face.

"_You're as bad as Shukaku."_

"_**Don't you dare compare me to that tanuki fool... I'm a demon so sue me…"**_

"_I was actually thinking about Showing Konoha a real demon …"_

"_**Are you saying I'm not?"**_

"_I'm saying that I'm not, I'm Hanyou!" Kyuubi smirked as she looked on at the blond._

"_**Now there's the Kitsune pride. It's about time you got some of that… anything else?"**_

"_I don't know, release a few tales, make the first strike on the Snake bastard. It is the last match of the first round after all."_

"_**Kit…I'll make a Hanyou out of you yet." She stated with a foxy grin, tapping her fingers together maniacally. Tomorrow we start training you to take the tails, the sooner you get them, the sooner I'm out of this infernal cage and can finally stretch my legs."**_

"_I will have to run it by Nazo first."_

"_**Damn it…"**_

Author's notes:

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Even though this is technically a rewrite of something already written there was a great deal I had to change. For example: When I had written this chapter previously the only bit we had seen of the Raikage was him acting emotional and goofy about Bee's death. That has since changed and now we have seen the Tsuchikage and Misukage and also know more details about those villages which I tried to add. The wait time includes a bit of waiting I did to get an idea of their personalities from the meeting in the manga. Needless to say the plot remains unchanged but there's and extra six pages (in word) beyond the original length in addition to what I cut out or rewrote. The next chapter is well under way and I expect to have it out in a few days.


	23. Today Is The Day You Die

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 23**_

**Today Is The Day You Die**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The day after the preliminaries, the strange meeting, and a night long conversation with Kyuu about various matters which still refused to leave Naruto's mind. Many of which included battle methods for taking Neji apart, while others were ways to woo Hinata, which in the end seemed somewhat pointless considering that they already knew how much Hinata liked him. The girl was quite literally head over heels for him. It took a long night and a good portion of the next morning but Naruto finally built up the confidence to go see Hinata. For privacy reasons he opted not to take a friend but to instead take Kyuu's advice, to walk in as if he were anybody else and if anyone got in his way…threaten castration…For some odd reason that always seems to work for anyone with the guts to try it. Seriously how many people don't believe it will happen when a 'demon' tells you they will? The numbers aren't conclusive but they're not very high either.

It was a glorious day in Konoha, with the sun shining down warm rays while the birds chirped away and the wind had just a little breeze. Naruto stopped by Ino's flower shop early and purchased a bouquet of roses, bringing a squeal and a curious grin to her face. When asked who they were for, he simply answered. "For Hinata, Neji really banged her up yesterday." That of course left her silent with mouth a gape. _'Damn it… now I owe forehead girl a quarter."_

With his bouquet in hand Naruto made his way to the hospital door and then to the main desk. The woman at the desk was writing away in a notebook, taking glance after glance over to a chart to her right. After a few moments of being completely ignored the blond decided to knock on the desk a few times to get her attention.

"Uh, what room is Hinata Hyuuga in?" The woman at the counter was busy writing away and never looked up to see who it was. She merely glanced over to another folder and traced her finger down the list of current patients.

"Hinata Hyuuga huh…um… Okay that would be… room…4, 0,…" She looked up as she spoke on and became shocked as she realized who she was talking to. The_'Kyuubi brat.'_ She thought. "Get out of here you beast! Nobody wants you around, just get out of here I can't believe I almost…" A voice behind the blond cut her off as she began rolling up a stack of papers like a newspaper in an attempt to beat him like a dog.

"Trust me; you don't want to finish that sentence." Sasuke Uchiha said in his usual cold tone over Naruto's shoulder as Naruto was about say exactly what Kyuu told him to say.

"… and who…oh sorry Uchiha Sama I didn't mean to …" There was a shock; the Uchiha in the hospital, her only question was why?

"You meant every word and if I ever hear you badmouthing my friend again I'll personally see to it that the Hokage deals with you. And the Hokage doesn't like to hear about his students being mistreated."

"Uh… thanks Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly completely forgetting about the speechless and generally disoriented clerk.

"Our…hmhmm visitors during the exams yesterday are getting checked out in the Anbu ward." Sasuke stated trying to be as discrete as possible while still getting his point across to the blond. Like that was possible with that thick skull. Seriously, have you ever punched that thing? It's like a stone.

"Oh you mean Ita…??" Sasuke's hand found its way over Naruto's mouth to avoid leaking anything they weren't supposed to. The Uchiha shot glares of death into the bond's eyes, each looking as if they were on the verge of unleashing the Sharingan in all its hypnotic glory.

"Dobe, you know that's mission related." Sasuke soon released his hold, while shaking his head in disbelieve at how forgetful the blond could still be, even with all his progress.

"Oh sorry… Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea, see ya. Just don't blink; you might miss the few seconds she's conscious." Sasuke added with wit and a smirk as he turned to leave.

"Yea… Right." For some unknown reason Naruto actually took the comment seriously but ended up just turning back to the clerk and waiting for the room number. The woman at the counter was utterly clueless though the entire conversation still having her mind flooded with the freakish concept that the 'demon' could be friends with 'The Uchiha.' She clearly hadn't been paying attention to much of anything over the past few years.

"So are you going to tell me the room or not." Naruto asked as he started getting impatient and annoyed with the clueless woman.

"Uh right…407…" She stated not really registering anything she was saying.

"Thank you…"

"_Thank you??? Why would a demon say thank you?"_ And thus Naruto went on to the stairs leaving the bewildered clerk to her thoughts. Finally arriving at the room he could hear some talking inside. One voice was clearly Hinata's which brought warmth to his heart knowing she was awake and doing well. The other was a far older male by the sound of the voice. Who it was Naruto could only guess.

"Hinata, I heard that Neji did this to you. Is this true?" The dark haired man stated in a stoic tone while maintaining an upright and noble posture. As stoic and cold as it seemed it held a concerned tone which apparently Hinata had missed based on her answer.

"I'm sorry father I know that…" Hinata was interrupted by Hiashi who didn't want her to get the wrong idea from his questioning.

"I'm proud of you Hinata and no matter how hard the council or I may push you; I just want you to know that. Neji is the greatest prodigy our clan has produced by his age since my grandfather and you stood toe to toe with him without fear. I don't know what's changed in you lately but whatever's been pushing you, I urge you to stick with it. Far too many people forget that perseverance and dedication are often the virtues that make us truly strong. It dosent always have to be raw physical strength. It gives us character, and brings respect." Hiashi commented with wisdom in his voice. As leader he had learned a great many things over the years, little of it that held any value could argue otherwise. Despite her loss he genuinely felt his daughter's growth as something even Neji failed to see, something many Hyuuga failed to see. He himself knew how much he had looked down upon his daughter in the past and regretted it deeply after all the progress she had made lately. Perhaps, he thought, she just needed the encouragement her friends were giving her. It was one of the many things he knew was wrong with the Hyuuga as it was.

"Fa-father…I…" This was strange to Hinata, she truly didn't know what to say. Rarely did her father ever talk to her in such a way. Rarely did he have a chance to talk to her much at all. He was always so busy running the clan, training the upper echelon of Hyuuga warriors or giving her private training lessons in an attempt to further her training. Much of the time they spent together was highly scheduled and regulated as part of protocol. Having a father who would actually sit down and say these things to her was one of the many things denied to her by the Hyuuga clan. She couldn't help but hate how archaic and antique this ritual lifestyle was.

"What Neji did was wrong but I don't want you blaming him. What the clan has become is wrong. Ever since the elders developed all this power under my father's leadership we have been lead into near ruin. I just hope that when you become the head, you have the political backing, the power, and courage to change what I could not. Living a ritual has affected us all and it has hurt Neji worst of all. I'm going to confront him during the exams. He needs to know the truth of his father. He needs to know why thing are the way they are. I just wish I had more time to talk to you. It's been so long." Hinata smiled seeing a side of her father she hadn't seen in a long time. Ever since her mother died Hiashi had become cold and battle hardened. Just the way the council pushed her to become. This was the first time in a great many years that she had seen the man break tradition and actually sit to talk with her… like a human. Perhaps if there was anything good about this hospital it was the fact that they were outside of the council's reach, in a place where Hiashi could finally say something he had wanted to say for years, where she could finally speak to him like a father instead of a leader.

"Thank you father, you don't know what this means for me to hear you say that." Hinata lovingly clutched the small flower her father had brought during the visit. Perhaps, she prayed, that her father might find a way to spend more time with her, time not scheduled by the elders.

"Just be careful next time. You know your limits better than anyone else. I may not be able to show it around the compound but I trust your judgment about such things, I have for some time now. The last thing I want is you getting killed just to impress a few stringent elders." Since Hinata's mother died Hiashi had become far colder towards her. Among the leadership of Konoha he was known for being a stern leader who stood above all others but had the mysterious ability to show respect and compassion seemingly random people. Few knew why, the Hyuuga elders hated it more than anything else and made significant advances to keep him from showering this side of himself, especially around his children, primarily the eldest. This been the case for Hinata for many years.

Her mother held a great amount of leverage with the elders which sadly died with her. Since her death the elders became far more involved in Hinata's treatment, even going so far as to manipulate Hiashi's treatment of her though rulings and 'tradition'. She was to be treated and raised the same as any other Hyuuga with the added burden of being in the main branch. Anything but surpassing the best of the best was to be seen as failure. The official position of every Hyuuga was that Hinata was in fact a failure in the greatest sense and would be until she would surpass all others her age and beyond. Any event that seemed to others as pampering was merely part of a ritual and was so tightly controlled that little room was left for the pleasure of it. In the end she was pushed harder than any other Hyuuga in the complex. This was why his words seemed so strange… so foreign to her. The truth was, speaking like this to Hinata was in fact forbidden.

"I will father." Hinata answered obediently. As much as she liked the way this conversation was going it was hard talking to her father outside of the traditional constraints of their 'relationship.' It had been so long since Hiashi had been a father to her that she was somewhat confused as to how to react. It was strange… different…relaxing…

"What is it that has been pushing you so much these last two years? You've had a level of commitment towards your training I haven't seen since your mother died." Hiashi asked, genuinely interested in her life and her progress. To Hinata it was starting to feel like old times… though her mind knew that even if it were true it would only last these few moments while they were away from the compound, away from the prying eyes of the elders.

"Well… I… In the academy I saw so many with so much potential." Hinata had to give herself a few moments of thought. She had to word this right or it her father would likely overact to her reasons. Granted the very thing she feared he would believe as a result of overreaction was in truth the very thing she wished were true. She had gained a great deal of confidence as of late and now she wanted to at least ease her father into the true reason why.

"Then there were people like … Like Naruto who weren't blessed with a clan or a bloodline. Even with so many future clan heads in my class he did so well just by trying hard. The…Perseverance was inspiring. I just want to be strong… like you father. It was like… He was weak… like me… but he never gave up, he always kept trying and he nearly reached the top of the class."

"The Uzumaki, hmm… I wasn't aware that you knew him. Is there something you're not telling me Hinata?" _'Inspiration is good, but that boy… I haven't heard much good about him. Lord Sarutobi did take him on as a student though. If the boy is as bad as the reports say this would not reflect well upon the clan. Perhaps I should speak to Hiruzen to get an accurate assessment.' _

"N-no father, I … haven't spoken to him much. It's just… He's strong. He's strong but he doesn't treat others like they're less than him." That was somewhat surprising to Hiashi. He didn't quite buy that she had no association with him. At the very least she had to know him well enough to have achieved such a high opinion of him. On the other hand the rest of the girls in her class had an unhealthy crush on the Uchiha. Perhaps… No that was preposterous she had never spoken about such things. Though it wasn't like she had anyone _to_ talk about such things with, not since her mother died. Still it would be a step above the rude Inuzuka. _'What am I thinking; the boy's a container for a demon. Even friendship with something like that is… questionable at best. That would be political suicide.'_

"Yes, I did hear some rumors that the boy caught Neji's final strike. Quite an impressive roomer, is this true?" _'If it is, it would disprove a great many accounts of the boy's rudeness. If anything it would count towards valor. It would also solidify why she thinks so much of his strength. To catch a Juuken strike… and from Neji no less, Minato really worked some wonders with that seal of his. If only he were still around. It seemed like things were finally getting better in Konoha when he was Hokage.' _As much as Hiashi respected and believed in Sarutobi he couldn't help but notice how far downhill Konoha had fallen since the mantel of Hokage was returned to him. It wasn't that Hiruzen was a bad leader. No, it was the farthest from it. He was a great Kage, or at least he was in his youth. These days he was far too old, more of a figure head than anything. It was like the final days between regimes with the former leader as a lame duck, true they officially had the power but it was merely a technicality, anything they did meant little. The elders, the council, both of the village and individual clans could see this and were using it to their own profit. These last thirteen years had been awful.

"I… I believe so father. I lost consciousness. It's hard to tell what did happen. It does sound like something he would do… for a lot of people." It was true; her memory of the incident was vague at best. At the time she was growing dizzy from the previous strikes and wouldn't have lasted a few more seconds anyway. It was somewhat surprising to her though, and a thought that would bring her many sweet dreams of that blond knight.

"I see…I do not believe the elders would approve of any sort of friendship with the boy. I have not heard much good about him myself and am somewhat disappointed to hear this. But, if this is the source of your recent improvements then I will see what I can find out about him and perhaps I can arrange a few sparring matches. That is the extent of your association with him is it not?" _'A friendship I can deal with, hell it would probably do her some good. Someone as boisterous as him may actually bring her out of this shell the elders have forced her into. Anything more on the other hand…'_ The very thought screamed castration in Hiashi's mind.

"Y-yes father." Hinata nodded doing her best to avoid a very compromising blush. She knew the Hyuuga didn't have a very good opinion of Naruto and her father was no exception. The idea of Hyuuga even considering an out of clan relationship was heavily frowned upon. The thought of what would happen if such a thing occurred with the village 'street rat' was something that plagued her nightmares.

"Good, I will see what I can do about arranging some sparring matches after the exams have passed. I'm sure he will want to spend the next month preparing for his next match. For now I'm afraid I must leave. I'm late for a meeting as it is. I will try to see you again soon." This was of course a lie, he had actually scheduled fifteen minutes to be with this eldest daughter but felt he should cut it short when he noticed an unfamiliar presence outside the room. It didn't seem like a Hyuuga, but he couldn't take his chances. To be caught saying what he had said to Hinata could prove troublesome. Perhaps not if it were one of Hinata's friends, no they would be loyal to her, but if it were any adult or Hyuuga they would have a duty to report it to the elders and that could be very bad for him within the clan's political environment.

"Good luck, Father." Hiashi exited the room, regaining his prestigious posture while closing the door behind him. He turned immediately to Naruto's obviously shocked face. Hiashi looked down upon the blond with hard and dominant eyes.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto san correct?" Hiashi asked knowing full well who it was. Seriously how many blond males wore such a … strange outfit? His face was stern just like a clan head should appear to a commoner, just as the elders would have him act.

"Uh…Y-yes …Hyuuga Sama." Naruto Gulped before saying a word. To say he was scared shitless was an understatement. _'Oh Shit I should have known he knew I was here. Damn it I hope he's not as scary as Kiba said. Kami, only a month ago he was screaming about how Hiashi threw him out of their house after trying to ask Hinata out. Oh Kami please don't let him castrate me.' _Naruto mentally entered a praying position as he feared the worst.

"…Interesting, from what I have heard you never greet anyone formally. Regardless, I do believe thanks are in order for protecting my daughter. I hear you preformed quite impressively during the preliminaries. I'm glad to hear she has such strong friends." Good God, the boy had manners. That was certainly an unexpected reaction. This tiny revelation spoke wonders in Hiashi's mind. If nothing else it meant the boy wasn't going to be a total bad influence on Hinata. Still, there was a matter of the pranking the blond had an annoying tendency to pull. Hiashi continued his interesting line of questing which Naruto seemed to completely ignore for his own frightened state. _'Or not…' _Hiashi thought when he noticed the boy hadn't heard a word he said. Fortunately for Naruto's sake Hiashi was trying to be kind towards the boy if for no reason other than maintaining the possibility of sparring matches for Hinata. This was certainly going to be an interesting conversation.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, I was going to give Hinata these as a get well present I couldn't help but overhear…" Naruto showed the bouquet of flowers to the leader who smiled in return.

"Think nothing of it; I have no problem with one of Hinata's friends being around, especially one so willing to grab a Juuken strike strait out of the air. In all seriousness there are Jounin who have achieved less." It was not normally Hiashi's way to point out events others should be proud of but if there was one thing that had actually impressed him over the last year it had to be this. He couldn't exactly say he was glad that anybody succeeded at such a thing but the fact remained that the boy had grabbed a Juuken strike out of the air…for Hinata... That particular thought didn't quite set to well with him though if what Hinata said was accurate, it was simply his nature. Hiashi hoped it was and would stay that way.

"It was nothing Hiashi Sama." Naruto said while lowering his head with some degree of embarrassment. Oh yes, next time he saw the old man he would be requesting some better training in how to act around nobility.

"Humility, not something I've heard of you Uzumaki san." Hiashi stated seriously. He had figured some of the accounts of the boy were exaggerated but this was starting to get ridiculous. Last he heard the boy didn't care if you were lord or popper, everyone was screamed at in a loud boisterous fashion that lacked any resemblance of respect in the least. Perhaps, he thought, the boy simply knew who he was talking to and wanted to avoid any future sticky political situations… No that too would be giving him too much credit according to the reports. If that were true then the Hokage had achieved far more than any Hyuuga had anticipated. This situation was starting to trouble his mind, perhaps not because the boy was kinder than expected but because of the degree to which misinformation had been spread about the boy.

"There are…many who don't have a very high opinion of me because of …well…you know… It's not something I really like to talk about." Naruto replied solemnly, regaining a bit of a hold on himself and his words. Oh how glad he was that Sarutobi had gone though some political lessons with him. Even he knew it was a bad idea to get on the bad side of a clan head, especially one who had as frightening a reputation as Hiashi Hyuuga. What he didn't know was how complicated a person Hiashi was. Yes he had his reputation as a ruthless, cold hearted, political mastermind, but that was only the clan head part of the man. Few occasions had permitted Hiashi to express his true self since his wife died. No, since then the elders had restricted him and his actions in so many ways he wanted to scream. The Hiashi who broke loose outside of heavily monitored situations was still strong and respect commanding but it was far more understanding towards those who gave him respect, to people who deserved respect. It was at least mildly cheerful and less degrading towards others; it was at the very least polite. This was the Hiashi, Minato knew as a good friend, the Hiashi who had all but died with his wife and the ever more powerful elders.

"Believe me when I say this Uzumaki san, I may not know you, but the Fourth was a dear friend of mine and I have the utmost regard towards his sealing abilities. The fact that it has not escaped and begun a path of destruction gives me faith in your abilities as its guardian." Hiashi spoke in a serious and slightly concerned tone. A face of shocked disbelief adorned Naruto's face as he realized that he had at least some recognition from at least one man on the Shinobi council. As for Hiashi, it was true. He did not know much about Naruto but some simple facts rang clear with the leader. The Kyuubi was in check and the boy had not tried anything… particularly destructive with regards to his pranking. If his actions during the exams were any indication than the boy should at least be given some basic respect as a noble Shinobi of Konoha. Only a handful Shinobi with greater titles had tried, much less pulled off some of the things he had.

"You don't know how much that means to me Hyuuga Sama." It was the only thing Naruto could think to say because he was in fact speechless. Only the old man had ever talked to him with this level of respect, at least when talking about the Kyuubi. He was glad to have heard that and it gave him some pride to think that his father had known the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Think nothing of it; from prison guards to you, all guardians are to be commended for their service. It is an unfortunate but necessary duty that must be carried out. I do however have an important question for you. Why _did _you stop Neji? You certainly had nothing to gain by stopping his strike, and I wasn't aware that you knew my daughter. Did you not have faith in your superiors' ability to save her? Did you feel it was your duty? Perhaps you feel something…more for my daughter?" Hiashi asked, maintaining his stern, clan head tone. The last question was noticeably colder than the others. It was clearly a touchy subject for him.

"…I…" _"Oh shit, I can't tell him that. The guy would murder me!" __**"You worry too much; no human can kill you, not as long as I heal your wounds." **__"That doesn't mean I want to let him beat me within an inch of it!"__** "Oh fine, just lie to your future father-in-law. I'm sure he'll love that."**__ "Not helping, and I don't know her that well yet!" __**"It doesn't mean you haven't thought of it." **_The Kyuubi finally answered with a smirk.

"Uzumaki san?" The Hyuuga asked after not receiving an answer for several seconds. _'What a peculiar child. To take this long to answer… Either he has something to hide or he isn't quite sure himself…'_

"Sorry sir, I just… I didn't really give it any thought till now. I guess when you grow up like I did you tend to cherish everyone who doesn't treat you like dirt. I may not know her very well but I consider her a friend and…" Naruto gave his answer some serious thought and answered at least somewhat truthfully. It may not have been the main reason in his mind at the time but it was certainly a factor. Now that he thought about it, it was simply his nature to defend his friends.

"And?" Hiashi pushed lightly knowing the boy had intended to say something he decided would be best unspoken. What it was could only be guessed but the thoughts of what it could have been weren't playing out very well in Hiashi's mind. There was something interesting about this boy; he was both simple and difficult to read at the same time. So much about him seemed unguarded yet at the same time it was difficult to ascertain the intent behind his words. Perhaps his exclusion from social activity during those crucial early years had left an unforeseen impact on how the boy expressed himself.

"I don't let anyone hurt my friends, even if it means I take the hit, I'll protect them with everything I am. That's my way and I never go back on it!" Naruto finished seriously.

"I see. That is quite the noble answer but one I have heard numerous times. Few have I ever been inclined to believe." Hiashi finished with a dead tone that sent a chill and a tinge of anger down Naruto's spine. Just as the blond was about to speak his mind Hiashi continued in a far softer voice. "Including the Fourth Hokage you would be the second."

"M-me? Why?" Naruto asked with surprise. Perhaps there was more to the statement about the fourth earlier.

"It was normal for the Fourth to say such things, perhaps not with your enthusiasm but he said it none the less. Many said them simply to emulate him, many still do, and few have ever done so with any intent behind their words. There's a sincerity behind your words that I haven't heard in quite a few years. It's good to see that people like him still exist."

"Forgive me sir, I'm probably going to regret saying this but you don't seem as stuck up as other Hyuuga I've met. I don't mean to speak ill of your clan but they don't usually treat me any different than the villagers. Frankly sir some are…worse." After the previous respectful answers this seemed to be taking a different twist. Now this was more like the backbone Hiashi had heard of, but why now? Yes there was hesitation but the boy was sure full of surprises. Hiashi stood there for a moment unsure of how to respond to the question, it wasn't often anyone of a lower class asked anything of him. It was even less often for anyone, even from other clans, to offer criticism of his clan.

"You include Neji in that number, yes?" Naruto nodded seriously. "I am disappointed to hear that. The Hyuuga are supposed to represent a higher level of being, both in skill and actions. I am afraid that has been too often used as an excuse to belittle others outside the clan. As for Neji, the loss of his father has affected him deeply. His mind is not in what I would consider an acceptable state at this moment."

"What happened?" Naruto asked with curiosity and concern for the boy he had only moments earlier considered little better than the illegitimate son of a horse and a crow.

"I'm afraid that is not something I'm meant to discuss with you, Uzumaki san. If you truly wish to know, perhaps you should ask Hinata. You were going to visit her, were you not?" Naruto nodded if only slightly as Hiashi closely watched and measured every movement as he had though the entire conversation.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting to attend to. Do try to be discrete about this conversation. You don't seem to be the obnoxiously rude boy I had been lead to believe. I would hate to find my trust was _misplaced_." Naruto knew all too well why Hiashi mentioned misplaced trust. It was actually something Kiba and a number of others had mentioned about the Hyuuga lord. Everyone that had spoken of this 'misplaced trust', interestingly enough, was in a position of having compromised that trust. It was not something Naruto was particularly fond of doing.

"I hope it goes well Hyuuga Sama." _"Oh shit that was close…"_ Naruto breathed a deep sigh of relief as the Hyuuga lord turned down a hallway and towards the stairwell.

"_Hmm…I wish the Inuzuka had that that boy's senses or at least one of her potential suitors. Then Hinata might actually have a decent one. Oh well at least this one makes one friend who can act properly around nobility. Perhaps Hinata will take example from his ability and become equally powerful. Then perhaps we can finally be free of some of these humiliating binds."_

Once Hiashi was well out of hearing range Naruto slipped through the door noticing Hinata resting her eyes. He knocked on the open door in an attempt to get her attention. "ehhem …hey Hinata…"

"Na-Naruto?…Wha-what are you doing here."

"Oh uh…" Naruto realized he had unconsciously hidden the flowers behind his back and quickly pulled them around into full view. As soon as Hinata saw them here eyes become large and she began to feel light headed.

"You did a great job in the exams, I'm really proud of you…uh.. these are for you… you know a…a… get well present that's it." Hinata was speechless, Naruto actually noticed her in the exams? Even after that miserable defeat? He had to protect her, how was that 'great'?

"Th-Thank you …I…" Both teens entered a strange moment of silence, neither quite sure of what to say.

"Um,…" Naruto sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed. He looked at her face causing her to draw back just noticeably. "About what I was going to say the other day…I'm sorry if I can't say this very well. I'm not that use to saying stuff like this." Naruto stated, unsure of himself and his words. Since the manipulation of the Zate and their impact on giving Naruto a friend in Sasuke he had seen the insanity that was once Sakura. Seeing that insanity had prevented him from ever asking the pinkette on a date or even trying to befriend her back in the academy. In the alternate timeline created as a result Naruto had in fact never attempted asking anyone out. It was truly an awkward moment for him.

"_No it can't be… could it? What are you thinking Hinata, he would never…" _Hinata's heart was beating faster and faster, thrusting her face into a light shade of pink at the thought. She quickly glanced over to the dresser drawer where his letter had been placed, still unopened.

"Na-Naruto if it's hard… you don't…" Hinata said unsure of what to say, herself. The awkwardness of the moment was something Jiraiya would have loved to have seen.

"I know why you keep on feinting around me." Naruto finally stated quickly in an attempt to say it before he had a chance to mess it up. To Hinata it felt like the concussion from an explosive tag, her heart completely skipped a beat. _"Oh no…He knows? Is he going to reject me?…no...no I can't…no" _It was a difficult fight for her. There was a part of her that wanted to hear it, that wanted to hear what he thought of her. Still there was a part of her that was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid that her idol would shun her. It wanted to bring her into surreal and blissful unconsciousness. However, the part of her that wanted to know, that wanted to have that question finally answered was the side that was winning the fight.

"Naruto I..." Hinata tried to say something but was quickly cut off by Naruto finishing what she was going to say anyway.

"You like me…" Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head sheepishly from the embarrassment of the situation. "And I can't help but think I like you too." Hinata's mind grew fuzzy and light as her mind became incapable of processing anything further. She quickly fell into one of the best dream's she had had in a long, long time. "Ever since I found out I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I…Hinata...Hinata?" Naruto continued talking for a few seconds not really noticing that she had feinted. He looked closer at her face when he finally realized why she was no longer making any sound what so ever.

Naruto couldn't help but think how cute she was as he sat there thinking about what he would say when she woke up. Though he couldn't help but wonder further what he would say to her father. Hiashi obviously held some sort of respect for him after that strange incident but even Kiba, the heir to a clan was threatened with castration by the same man. According to the rumors, no man had asked her father if they could date her without something similar befalling them, and that was when they were lucky. In the end the realization that had come to his mind was that it would have to wait. He didn't even know how she would react…well… while conscious.

"Kawaii…" Naruto thought as he looked at her face noticing how much better she looked without that massive Eskimo coat. That was of course another thing that passed through his mind… how could she wear something so heavy and not burn up? It wasn't that cold in Konoha, actually… it never really got cold enough for something like that except in the deepest parts of winter. Yet…she wore it even in the summer? "_She's hiding something…I know it…but how do I ask her…damn it Kyuu do you have any ideas."_ Some snickering could be heard in the back of his mind for a few moment before once again… nothing.

"_Great thanks a lot…_hmm_?" _Hinata started wakening up after what must have been at least twenty minutes.

"Finally up I see." Naruto said with a warm smile as Hinata's eyes shot open in shock.

"_It wasn't a dream." _Hinata thought in shock as her face began to deepen in pigment.

"You know, it's really cute when you do that." Naruto commented offhandedly, not really thinking about what he was saying. In all reality he was thinking out loud more than anything. "…Sorry if I scared you…I'll let myself out…" Naruto noticed the shocked look on her face as she clutched the covers up over her face in embarrassment. Wanting to respect her privacy he quickly got up to leave the room afraid he had done something stupid.

"No!…I mean…uh…It's ok…I-I …" Hinata slowly lowered the cover and her arms into a more relaxed position. She sighed and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves rationalizing that she was finally getting what she had dreamt of for years.

"Hehehehe, were both not really good at this are we?" Naruto chuckled nervously. Hinata found something ironically funny about the comment and the two laughed till Hinata nearly fell out of the bed. Little did they know that Shino had decided to stop by and in a moment of acknowledgement of what was going on never let his presence be known, leaving without a second thought. A smirk appeared on his face conveniently covered over by the high neckline of his jacket.

"So uh, you want to go out when you get out of here?" Naruto blurted out finally forgetting his nervousness and not really thinking in general. Hinata felt as if someone had just dropped her off the side of a ravine. As if she had not had enough shock for the day she couldn't help but sit there and blink in disbelief.

"…I….Hai, yes …I…" The best day of her life and she was too far in shock to get out an understandable phrase. None the less she managed enough for Naruto to understand.

"Ok well I guess we'll pick a place once you get out?" Naruto asked hopefully as a large signature grin plastered his face.

"S-sure that's great." Hinata had a blissful grin adorning her face as she prayed she wasn't still asleep. That was when Naruto caught a glance of the clock on the wall and realized he was going to be late for training. He had originally intended on stopping by for fifteen to thirty minutes but had spent far closer to an hour thanks to Hiashi's conversation and Hinata's feinting.

"Uh sorry Hinata I'm going to be late for training. I'll drop by later ok…well if Jiraiya doesn't drive me into the ground. I'll be back when I get a break, we can talk some more then ok? We'll see ya." Naruto blurted out in haste as he waved goodbye, leaping out the hospital window. For a few moments Hinata laid back in her bed daydreaming of what their date would be like before finally screaming "YOSH!" with a silly grin plastered on her face. Unfortunately for the nurse outside it frightened her just enough to drop Hinata's breakfast which was already late because of an interesting incident involving a peeping tom (Ebisu) being thrown out of the hot springs and oddly enough landing in the hospital kitchen, forcing the cooks to painstakingly remake just about everything sitting on the table where it was located.

Sasuke's meeting with Itachi went significantly better than anticipated. The two talked about their years apart and Itachi expressed an abnormal amount of emotion which was brought forth from their years apart. Sasuke certainly got in a few kicks at Itachi. The one that hurt the most was of course the one that landed out of the numerous attempted kicks to the nuts. Still their antics ceased as soon as Itachi with Sharingan deactivated knocked over a cup. Itachi looked at the table in shock which Sasuke looked at his brother with concern on his face.

"Itachi?...what happened? I'll get a nurse. Konen might of done something to your eye sight." Sasuke got up to get one of the nurses assigned to this special wing of the hospital. At least that was what he wanted to do. No sooner had Sasuke gotten up than Itachi grabbed his arm and said regretfully.

"No Sasuke, it's nothing Konen did. This is the cost of using the Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm going blind Sasuke. It gets worse every time I am forced to use it." Itachi spoke with regret that he had ever received the accursed thing. At least in his opinion that ability was truly the greatest stain in the clan's history.

"That's all the more reason to get a Doctor. Maybe Tsunade…" Sasuke argued semi-frantically.

"There is nothing we can do Sasuke." Sasuke stopped struggling and turned to face Itachi with determination written all over his face.

"There has to be, I won't lose you again. You're the only family I have!"

"Sasuke… You can't care that much for me." Itachi spoke with regret for his past actions, as necessary as they may have been. He spoke with regret for what he had put Sasuke through.

"Of course I can, you're my brother, a hero of Konoha. Sure you killed our parents but they were the murderers not you. They were going to raid Konoha in a suicide mission!" Itachi turned his head away feeling that he couldn't look Sasuke in the eye.

"That's not what I meant Sasuke. I've already come to terms with that. It's just a risk I'm willing to take. I want this infernal eye dead with me."

"What are you talking about? If there's some way to…"

"It's out of the question Sasuke, I'm not trading eyes with you and that's final." Itachi blurted out in anger only realizing what he had said moments too late.

"Trading eyes?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. Itachi sighed already regretting his previous words. He couldn't stop now. If Itachi didn't answer his brother now then Sasuke would only search for the answer.

"It's the only cure for this blindness. It…perfects the Mangekyou. To obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan one must take the eyes of another. Madara took the eyes of his brother before falling to his own madness and killing him in a rage."

"Then why won't you do that! If it's so damn powerful then why not?"

"Because these eyes will end with me! Even if I wanted too it would require you obtaining eyes as strong as mine. You're not going to kill Naruto. No matter how much you want to save my eyes."

"Then I will train my eyes till I'm strong enough for the trade without doing that."

"That's impossible Sasuke, even Madara couldn't do that. No one should have that kind of power."

"I will do it. You and Konoha… you're my life and without you I have nothing. If that's what I must do then I have no other choice. I will save your eyes and you're not going to stop me." Sasuke with a new found sense of determination left to begin his training for the exams. If he was ever going to be strong enough to save Itachi's eyes then the first step was to defeat at least one of the Zate in these exams. He could only hope the war wouldn't interfere with that goal.

Naruto arrived somewhat late to the meeting place where Jiraiya and Nazomishi were waiting. He walked into the warehouse somewhere down in the forty-second district and towards a wall with some finely crafted seals on the wall, drawn in blood, just inside the abandoned structure.

"Ok… did they really have to use blood, it's a little creepy." Naruto asked himself as he looked down at a letter on the ground and read it. _"Bight your thumb and draw the blood on the seal."_ The letter read blatantly.

"Uh…ok." Naruto did as instructed and when it was complete the seal glowed a golden light before vanishing along with a large portion of the wall to reveal a stairway down into a massive underground complex. The massive area was perfect for training and large enough to summon Gamabunda with a decent amount of room to move around. The enormous room was sealed in such a way as to let those inside see the sky from the outside and perfectly simulated the adjacent night and day within its rectangular confines. Naruto couldn't help but stumble in as he gazed in awe at the amazing area. He soon turned back towards where he came in only to see the entrance gone and a stone wall in its place.

"You're late." Nazomishi spoke angrily while sitting on a rather large chest full of newly crafted Kunai.

"Eh sorry, I kind of went to see Hinata before I came." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment of the reason behind his absence.

"The Hyuuga Heiress? That's my boy!" Jiraiya said to his Godson giving him a thumbs up and a perverted grin just before being decked by Nazo. Nazomishi walked towards Naruto with a stern look on his face.

"Drop it pervert. Congratulations for working that out Naruto but I'm afraid that this is time for war." Nazomishi spoke in a stern uncaring tone that was uncharacteristic of himself.

"You don't have to be so hard on him. He is only thirteen you know. And don't forget he's the one letting you learn the Hiraishin technique" Jiraiya said while rubbing the large bump on his head.

"You forget much about me Jiraiya Dono. Like maybe the fact that I am known as Hitokiri Zansatsu and could probably develop it myself with enough effort and a few years of studying." Yes this tone was defiantly uncharacteristic of Nazomishi. It was far colder, less controlled, and far more irritated than normal.

"Hey Nazo what's with you today. You seem more … I don't know… pissed than normal?" They were right. He was more angry than normal but what he wouldn't tell them is this was the side effect of the seal his blood clone created to hold back the cursed seal. In exchange for suppressing the seal completely the user's emotions would become more erratic. In essence it forced a certain amount of the cursed seal to leak out at a constant rate, making Nazomishi somewhat more evil in general while keeping it mild enough to keep the seal in check and incapable of fully rearing its ugly head.

"You noticed it too huh?" Jiraiya said mater-o-factly, giving Nazo a sigh and a sense of annoyance while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"This is not the time to play around, Hiko confirmed this morning that we have three armies heading our way with a total number toping twenty thousand. All Chuunin and up in strength." Ardana had just left with hopes of bringing the numbers from Mist to their side. There was hope that she would succeed but they had to plan for the worst.

"Whoa…" Naruto gulped at the freakishly high number.

"I have fought such numbers before with an army of Jedi at my side and the backing of air support but never in such close quarters combat as a city like Konoha. For this we need to train you in four things. We will teach you to summon toads, the Hiraishin, the rest of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and will force you to release at least three more tails of the Kyuubi. You have released the no tail form but will need at least three to face off against an Akatsuki, even with Aoshi's help."

"Wait you can't expect me to learn all that in a month!"

"You can and you will." Nazomishi spoke coldly, as if it were a fact of nature and there were no other reality.

"You're being unrealistic Nazomishi. Even the fourth spent two years developing that technique. I watched him try to perfect it. He might be able to get a few stages down but it's too complicated."

"Naruto has the chakra to use shadow clones effectively. They will focus on that technique. By my estimates they will have it down within a week." Obviously Nazomishi wasn't thinking clearly.

"You can't be serious that's a high S class jutsu…"

"And he will learn it or we all die..." Both Naruto and Jiraiya looked at Nazomishi with disbelief on their faces. _"Damn… I'd hate to see what his training regimen looks like."_

"I heard that Naruto and no I don't normally do this kind of thing but this is an emergency. Now release your chakra restraints and make three hundred clones."

"_That's a lot more than last time…" _Naruto thought surprised by the dramatic increase. It certainly wasn't his max but he knew it meant he wouldn't have nearly the chakra to perform the jutsu as he trained. He was starting to wonder how fast Nazomishi truly intended to do this.

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Jiraiya screamed, eyes bulging from his head not believing that such a thing was possible for such a young child.

"Okay…" Naruto said like he was only mildly surprised by the high number of clones, earning a jaw dropped double take from Jiraiya. Without a word Nazomishi made about a hundred to start working on the Hiraishin.

"I'm sending a hundred with your hundred to work on the Hiraishin along with Jiraiya. Everyone this applies to, go over there." Nazomishi pointed into a far corner where all the clones went rather quickly and spread out, some dragging the chest of kunai along. Apparently Nazomishi made nearly ten thousand kunai with the assistance of his clones and ridiculous rates of production. Once they had at least a small handle on the technique itself Nazomishi planned on sealing the massive number of Kunai within Naruto and his own arms for quick access.

"Aren't you going?" Nazomishi glared at Jiraiya who only stood where he was doing nothing but looking at Nazomishi with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What's with you today, your acting ridiculous? We have a month!"

"And we need to get started. Now go or I'll make you." That was a new one for Jiraiya. Not many people knowing who he was would dare say something so rude. There was definitely something up with him today. Naruto on the other hand simply chocked it off to worry about the odds against them. Tens of thousands of troops was certainly nothing to look down upon, even with their current allies.

After a few seconds of motionless staring and disbelief Nazomishi raised his hand, summoning a few pieces of metal around a shocked Jiraiya's limbs as bindings. The pervert was promptly propelled over to the area to teach the Hiraishin. Once Jiraiya was there the bindings vanished in a momentary flash of light.

"Now, the next hundred. Go to the clone I sent over there, you're learning the rest of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Nazomishi walked over to a large scroll on the ground and picked it up. "This is the summoning scroll for Toads. Sign it and send the next group over there to start summoning." Nazomishi then pointed to another area where a clone of his was waiting to show them how.

"Ok so were going to work on the tails right?" The original and only remaining Naruto asked.

"Exactly, sit down. And no we won't be working with clones." Nazomishi commanded while trying to maintain a close eye on the other groups in case something went wrong.

"_This may be hard on him but the Kyuubi's strength is our only hope if he runs into Madara. He's too new to summoning to learn Senjutsu (Sage Jutsu) and the dragons don't think I'm worthy of that yet. Sorry you two but you're just going to have to bear it." _Nazomishi thought to himself while trying his best to restrain his angry impulses. He knew his life was going to be a pain so long as his suppression seal was this imperfect.

"Listen, each sword is only capable of purifying and maintaining a tail at a time so I've constructed a total of nine blades for you. In the end I will be teaching you a variation of my Sentoryu so you can adapt to utilizing an ever increasing number of blades. It will utilize thirteen swords, one for each of the nine tales you will have and one for each additional limb. For now you will control four swords by attaching two to your feet with chakra while the other two you use normally. If you eventually find that comfortable I may permit you to try a fifth in your mouth but it is far too complicated for our current needs. " Nazomishi held his hand out and summoned the blades. All were identical to Naruto's original.

"Draw your sword and meditate. Focus on Kyuubi's chakra and drawing it into your own. First pull the no tail chakra. Feel it, walk towards it and pull it towards yourself. Immerse yourself in its warm glow. It has already been purified so you should have no trouble drawing on it."

Naruto spent the next four hours drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra, a feat which Naruto found easier when he maintained a mental link with Kyuu. While Naruto meditated Nazomishi surrounded Naruto with a seal designed to keep the process under control, knowing that as the tails grew in number it would become significantly more difficult to maintain his humanity. They couldn't risk Naruto going on a mindless rampage before the swords could take their full effect in purifying the Yokai.

At the end of the first four hours before lunch break Naruto found it very difficult to summon forth the no tail form even though it has already been absorbed. During lunch the clones dispelled slowly over fifteen minutes to avoid any information overload that would likely result from using so many clones at once. He had made significant progress with the Hiraishin technique; successfully mastering the hand seals and ready to start work on the actual jutsu. Nazomishi had similar progress with the Hiraishin largely due to his knowledge of seals. For the group learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu the foundations for three more attacks were laid out and they were studying repetitive katas mastering each kata before moving on to the next phase of each technique. In all he was on par with where Kenshin was at the end of his first year of training with Hiko. At least as far as the techniques of the style go anyway. In truth his actual skill with a sword was pathetic in comparison. Naruto knew techniques and attacks but he held no real understanding of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu as a swordsmanship style. It was an unfortunate compromise Nazomishi had decided upon when he reflected on how little time they actually had from the moment they trained in wave. If by some miracle Naruto actually managed to master every technique of the style he would have to start the boy on the true aspects of the style. For now Naruto was stuck using the basics of Hayate's style with the added strikes and finishing moves of Kenshin's style.

"Hey Nazo, why can't I get the chakra out? Shouldn't I be able to summon it normally once I've absorbed it?" Naruto asked, frustrated by his lack of improvement.

"I was afraid of this. Ask the Kyuubi what she thinks is the problem."

_**"Tell the fool I haven't the foggiest. For demons each tail is based on the Yokai we have assuming we have any. I could care less about Hanyou."**_

_"Teme..."_

_**"Baka."**_

"Kyuubi teme says she doesn't know and could care less. That for demon's it's determined by power and you just get them."

"Figures...Jiraiya have you read anything about Hanyou?" Jiraiya had noticed the two in a conversation after a great deal of silence and had come over wondering what was going on.

"The only thing is an only fairy tale. I actually based a story off of it once. For a Hanyou the tails are supposedly driven by intense moments of emotion, like being attacked or losing a loved one." Jiraiya answered somewhat intrigued by the question.

"Grand that would make it like the Tetsaiga, needing someone to protect... ." Nazomishi rubbed his chin in contemplation and decided to see if it would be anything like a Super Saiyan, being easier with the time you stay in that form. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at him as if he were crazy blurting out some random name.

"Well since there's nothing we can really do about that right now let's try this. After we finish eating were going to fight until the no tail form emerges. From then on and for the remainder of our training you will not be permitted to leave the form. You will not be permitted to leave any form you obtain until it causes you to pass out." Both Jiraiya and Naruto thought the plan was cold and uncaring. For the love of God they had a month! What was the purpose of pushing one boy this hard? There was none, not that they could think of anyway.

"WHAT! But I promised Hinata I'd go out with her after she gets out of the hospital! I can't show myself in that form!" Naruto argued more angry with the fact that he wouldn't get to see Hinata than the fact that he was going to be driven into the ground for the next few weeks.

"Tough luck, send a clone with a letter during lunch one day. From this moment forth we only stop for food and exhaustion."

"Damn sadist..." Naruto muttered while Jiraiya glared at Nazomishi questioning sanity with these harsh training techniques.

"Pein has seven bodies and the Rinnegan, if you were to run into any one of them you would be screwed without the Kyuubi's power. If that power becomes yours then there will be nothing they can do about taking your energy. Their sealing methods can only seal Yokai and entire plan will be ruined if they lose a significant portion of the Kyuubi's chakra. The Zate have orders to talk to him if possible but if you run into him first there will be no convincing him to stop. He will beat you into the ground until there's nothing left for you to give but your unconscious body and the Kyuubi's power. He will drag away your carcass and seal the Kyuubi into a massive statue with the sole purpose of using the energy as a massive bomb!" As much as both Naruto and Jiraiya wanted to argue with Nazomishi's reasoning it was nearly impossible for them to question. The tails served two purposes. The first was defense from being captured and the second was to render the statue useless if he were. The facts had already been laid out for them during the meeting after the preliminaries. Akatsuki were not immortal, with one exception, they were not all powerful but they had experience and abilities designed to take down creatures far more powerful than themselves. Without raw skill and years of experience the only way to fight back was an overwhelming amount of energy.

Returning back to their training Naruto immediately summoned the same number of clones as before, sending them off to their respective training sessions. A week passed quickly as he battled Nazomishi and the no tail form finally emerged. The one tail form revealed itself a day later as Nazomishi hit him with a large fireball. Once achieving it the blond was required to maintain that form as long as possible. Unfortunately this achievement only lasted a day with momentous effort. The strain on his body threw him into two days of unconsciousness with the Kyuubi working double time to heal his exhaustion.

On the upside that week had brought a half assed mastery of the Hiraishin technique taking roughly thirty times the chakra it should per jump. Needless to say it was exhausting. Nazomishi in that time found himself even worse off than Naruto thanks to his body's high metal composition. Somehow the metallic structure of his body was messing with the warp. He was often thrown out of the warp and numerous times into the nearest wall or jagged object, dispelling his clones at a horrendous rate. He thanked Kami for clones with every time that happened. After about four days of setbacks with that Nazomishi decided to retool the seal for his own body to make it more efficient for large quantities of metal to pass through the time space continuum. It took Nazomishi two weeks to get to Naruto's half assed 30x inefficient stage. He was starting to see why it took the fourth so long to master the thing but he refused, they both refused to back down.

The summoning went well and Kyuu told Naruto about the deal to create a Fox contract once he was free and how Naruto would be able to summon the Great Kyuubi No Yoko in fox form when needed. To say he was overjoyed at the mischief he could create around Konoha was an understatement. As far as the summons he was working on, he got minor and average summons down within the first week and larger summons came rather naturally during the second week. He even went so far as to accidentally summon Gamabunda on the fourth day due to an enormous excess of chakra poured into the summoning. Most of his time was spent leaning how much chakra was needed to summon certain toads, and not to summon the wrong one.

Then of course there was the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Naruto's progress in that style was significant to say the least. By the end of the second week he had mastered the style down to the last two techniques. Sure the polish on the techniques was a little rough but seriously, even Kenshin didn't learn the techniques in a month even if it was the equivalent of 3.8 years of training. It was nearly time, Nazomishi felt, to start him on something far more difficult than anything he had done as of yet. It was something he had never intended for Naruto to learn until he was taught the true aspects of the style to go with the techniques. Unfortunately Naruto's lack of progress with the tails forced Nazomishi's annoyed hand.

All the skills were defiantly getting better but they were all lacking dramatically. Especially Naruto's tailed forms; he had never even achieved the second tail form and his one tail form couldn't be maintained as long as Nazomishi had expected. In all Nazomishi was… to say disappointed would be a dramatic understatement.

"Naruto, release the clones slowly and come get lunch." Jiraiya spoke with pride seeing his godson having made such progress over the past two weeks. It was now early in the third week and Naruto just got out of his long slumber two days ago. He had maintained the one tail form with relative ease ever since but was starting to see some strain on his second day. Unfortunately there had been no luck at all with the second tail form, not even a bump in the first. The only thing they had managed is the creation of a hand with the tail's golden energy. Most of his time which Nazomishi considered wasted was used trying to use the tail against Nazomishi's attacks. It was starting to wear on his patience.

Nazomishi walked over with Naruto, resting his eyes along the path to the campfire, maintaining his location with his Force senses. They ate slowly and Nazo looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. Truthfully he looked more like he wanted to smash something underneath his foot than be disturbed. He was deep in contemplation about something, something the other two hadn't a clue about.

"Hey Nazo what's wrong with you, the longer we've been going the worse you've gotten." Naruto asked, concerned for the teacher's sanity. Nazomishi's eyes tensed before opening. He clearly wasn't very happy with the question.

"You will rest until tomorrow. It's obvious at this point that obtaining new tails outside of life threatening situations is impossible." His eyes held little emotion aside from anger. The hate and anger within the man was worrying Jiraiya. In truth the hermit had contacted Master Yoda about the matter. The answer he received was as cryptic as ever but at least the Zate knew of the problem and would likely deal with it. By the look of Yoda's face he knew what was causing it and it wasn't what anyone would have expected.

"Hey I've been working hard! It's not easy controlling these tails. Geez… grump"

"Make good use of today for rest, tomorrow we start the hardest test yet. Tomorrow you learn the final two techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. These techniques will permit you to level any normal foe without question."

"Really! Why didn't you teach me these before if they're so important!" Naruto screamed in excitement. Finally he was going to learn something useful. In the back of his mind though he wondered why Nazomishi didn't teach him this earlier if he was so angered with their 'lack of progress' of the last few weeks.

"The Kuzu Ryu Sen, and the Ougi (succession/ secret technique) Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, they are the culmination of all the other techniques in the style. The Kuzu Ryu Sen strikes all nine vital points on the body at once with a single blade. Traditionally it is virtually impossible to avoid or defend against."

"But can't they use a wall jutsu or something? Or a shield?"

"Yes and no…The attack uses such force at such intense speeds that it will easily pierce all but the strongest defenses, the force will even fly through the air with few modifications. Much like my Sora Wari you saw in the exams."

"But you said almost, how can somebody beat it if…?"

"Traditionally it can only be beaten by one technique. The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki is the ultimate Battojutsu, striking with such force that it creates a vortex in its wake. The ground is crushed under the pressure of the attack much like Sakura can cause with her chakra fist, or lee and Sano cause when running after releasing their restraints. The difference is with this technique, there are no chakra enhancements, only pure physical skill and strength. An average man would die under the strain after using it too much."

"It's a Battojutsu right, what's so different?"

"You lead with the left foot instead of the right, placing all your ability in a single strike. It is the ultimate strike, but if it fails you _**will**_ die." Naruto gulped deeply at the thought.

"Because I'm more susceptible to cutting myself and being cut by my opponent." Naruto commented about the attack, having learned from Hayate why Battojutsu techniques were used the way they were.

"And it puts your body under a momentous amount of strain. This attack when executed properly is guaranteed to slay any mortal opponent. If it misses it will create a vortex sucking in everything within a varying range, increasing with the power of the strike. For Kenshin and myself at our maximum, this vortex will suck in anything within two hundred feet. If by some miracle it misses or cleaves strait though the opponent it will cause the user to spin around for a second strike leaving the opponent completely vulnerable in the surprise and moment of freefall. The second strike is even more powerful than the first if by some miracle the opponent survives."Nazomishi finished while retiring himself to a sitting position by the camp fire. He was exhausting himself trying to hold back the anger he was feeling and knew it would only become more difficult in the coming days. It was starting to affect his sleep. If it kept up like this until the battle he feared his strength and his sanity would suffer greatly.

"Prepare yourself for tomorrow, to master this attack you must be ready to die. Think about what must be done for this attack to succeed. Be prepared." Nazomishi leaned over and went to sleep, preparing himself for the next day. That night yielded very little rest for Naruto and even less for Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked up at the massive sealing wondering if Konoha would survive this challenge. Only one phrase answered his question.

"_They have to."_ The war was now less than two weeks away and Naruto was little better off than he was when he started. Sure he had the style nearly completed and he could enter the single tail form on a whim but was he ready for war? No, it wasn't the war he worried about; Naruto would tear though normal Shinobi like tissue paper. What Jiraiya worried about was Akatsuki. What if Naruto ran into Pein, the self-proclaimed 'god'? Could anybody survive techniques like Nazomishi described? What of Madara? That man was worse by far. Deep into the night Jiraiya's musings and deep contemplation was interrupted by a very serious voice.

"Jiraiya." Nazomishi spoke in a solemn tone as if he were about to something he knew he wouldn't like. If only for the moment he sounded as if he were in more control of himself than he had been in weeks.

"Hmm…?" Jiraiya answered quietly as he looked up at the stars in the sky, praying he would have a chance to see them again. This was war, even the strongest man had to think about such things.

"Before morning, leave…you don't want to be here for what I will do." Like many other moments in the training this was once again a momentary shock for Jiraiya, leaving him wondering what Nazomishi was planning. Both were still laying down staring up at the immensely tall building as the glow of their campfire made random shapes on the starry ceiling.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow Naruto will go through his most troubling challenge yet. He could die… he…more than likely will die."

"Then why do it…? He's already one of the strongest Jinchuuriki in existence. Hell the boy's already one of the most powerful Shinobi in existence." The concern in Jiraiya's voice was evident but a sense of understanding clouded what would have been anger.

"Because he lacks resolve, if he cannot learn this lesson tomorrow then he might as well die at the hands of Pein and have the Kyuubi sucked from him." The calm sternness in Nazomishi's voice seemed almost like the Nazo he had known back with Kakashi. Sadly it still held a tinge of the cold contempt that had filled him up since sealing Orochimaru's curse.

"Should I at least get Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked with concern, hoping there was at least something he could do for his godson.

"Probably… If he survives then he will need her to heal his wounds. If not…well … even she wouldn't be able to save him." The questions raised in Jiraiya's mind made him wonder how deadly this next stage was. Would Naruto end up expending all his energy in a few hours? Would he end up mutilated or worse?

"Is it really that bad? I've done a lot of stupid things before but nothing that guaranteed my death."

"… worse than you could imagine." The next morning Jiraiya had taken Nazomishi's advice and gone to fetch Tsunade. Naruto woke up not long afterwards, asking where Jiraiya went only for Nazomishi to respond with. "The hot springs…"

"Great even my godfather doesn't want to stick around." Naruto commented with a hint of sadness.

"Before we begin I want you to tell me something, Naruto." Nazomishi asked with authority in his voice.

"Yes?" Naruto answered wondering what Nazomishi would ask.

"What is your goal and to what lengths are you willing to go to succeed." It seemed easy enough but there was a specific answer Nazomishi was looking for. Even in his darkened state he could only hope the blond would answer correctly.

"To protect my friends and if I die trying then so be it. They're my friends and No one will ever harm them, not as long as I have something to say about it." Nazomishi nodded with little change in expression.

"To what degree do you hold value in your own life?" The question was asked the same as before as if the answer had already been given to the one asking it.

"I…My friends are more important than…" Nazomishi immediately interrupted the boy mildly infuriated by the attempted answer.

"I did not ask how important your friends are….Lets begin." Nazomishi drew a very bland looking blade at his side and swung it at the ground creating a thin slit in the earth as he adjusted himself to the blade's weight. He raised his left hand and pointed at Naruto with a harsh look on his face.

"Create a shadow clone and have it stand where it is summoned."

"Right…" Naruto commented with a bored tone as he crossed his fingers and did as commanded, summoning a shadow clone and stepping away.

"Activate your fox eyes and watch carefully." Nazomishi told the clone as he raised his blade into a thrusting position and vanished in a blur of speed. The clone, reacting like a normal man would tried to leap away but couldn't react fast enough to avoid the powerful attack. In an instant it was obliterated from existence.

"Did you see it?" Nazomishi asked.

"Yea, it's so fast it seems like nine blades striking all at once. It's so fast even my fox eyes saw it as a blur.

"Now do it…" Naruto readied his blade and preformed it into thin air. The attack was crudely put together but well done for a first try none the less. The next time he created a shadow clone as a target. Each time he did it he got better little by little until two hours and a set of shadow clones later he had it down to some level of adequacy.

"Now as I explained earlier the only way to defeat this attack is with the Ougi. This is an all or nothing try. If you fail the first time you will never learn this technique. Do you understand what you must do to master this?"

"I… I don't know… I realize that…" He was unsure of himself. This was bad, he falling into the dragon's teeth. Fear could not exist with this attack, not and one survive using it.

"Do you fear death, Naruto?" Nazomishi interrupted Naruto's thoughts with a very morbid question.

"…Never! No Shinobi should fear death!" Again, failure, this attack could not be learned unless the user had an insatiable will to live, an aspect that could not be achieved with at least some fear of death.

"… Then you have already failed us all… I'm sorry Naruto but if you cannot even learn such a simple mindset then there is only one thing I have left to do as your teacher. I must kill you." Nazomishi sheathed his blade and began removing his trench coat and all its sealed weight and chakra. All together the chakra held back by the seals on his coat accounted for all his chakra beyond the 3000 units he kept on hand; while the weight and corresponding seals accounted for a third of the 6000 pounds he was currently wearing. The room started becoming heavy with a killing intent, which sent Naruto into a state of frightened shock he had never experienced before.

"_No… This can't be happening, has he lost it? This intent, it's crazy!"_"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" The Killing intent grew to such a point that birds would have dropped dead from heart attacks and average men would have become paralyzed in fear. Such killing intent has been known to strike bandits dead by paralyzing not only their bodies but their vital organs as well.

"This should be sufficient to end you. I am truly sorry Naruto. Don't worry I will protect your precious friends for you; where you could not." Nazomishi tossed aside his cloak leaving a crater in the ground where it landed as he started drawing on his chakra reserves. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he realized something monumental.

"_He's really going to kill me. THIS IS FUCKED UP!"_ Naruto thought in a panic.

"_**What the hell is that fool doing? He's going to kill us both! What the hell happened with our deal!"**_

"N-Nazo, you can't be serious."

"I am serious Naruto, no man has any value if he lacks the desire to live. You said yourself that you lack the desire to live. Be happy, you will no longer have to carry the burden of the Kyuubi. Fear not, the Zate will protect your loved ones. I pray you can find peace in Nirvana." At this point Nazomishi began releasing the seals around his ankles and arms further reducing the restraints on his body. His scouter started climbing dramatically. The numbers it was giving off pushed beyond fifteen thousand, raising past twenty thousand and further past thirty thousand as Nazomishi released seal after seal of blocked energy along with two of his six thousand pounds of weights. The seals held back the few gates he had mastered, the gates that dramatically multiplied his normal chakra levels. At this point his manifesting chakra levels were just slightly than Kisame's.

**Cue: Planet Hell by Nightwish.**

"Goodbye Naruto" He fell into the stance for the Kuzu Ryu Sen and with a blinding burst of godlike speed…vanished. It was at that point that Naruto had an epiphany.

"No….Hinata... I never got to… I want to …LIVE!" Naruto screamed as one final plea to God that he might by some miracle survive this madness.

"_**NO fool not that attack you'll kill us both!" **_Naruto curled back grabbing his blade and placing his left leg into the leading position unleashing the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki with his own burst of speed as the first tail developed and grew into the second tail in a sudden burst of will to live. The golden aura surrounding Naruto was the only visible thing that could be seen as the attacks collided negating Nazomishi's attack and ripping Nazomishi's blade clean in two, flowing through its path and cleaving its way through Nazomishi's body. From the force of the attack Nazomishi was thrown back with a massive gash of blood being thrown from his chest. The rain of blood only ended moments after Nazomishi's body finally hit the ground and began seeping onto the ground instead.

"Nazo…What have I done…." Naruto was horrified; he had killed the man who had taught him this style. _"This shouldn't have happened."_ Naruto thought with regret.

"_**Forget him, the fool chose his fate when he betrayed us." **_The Kyuubi added with malice in her voice.

"But he…"

Song picks up speed

"Hehehe… so you have some will to live after all." The scene was shocking, Nazomishi after being nearly cleaved in two was getting back up! "But you still held back, that is a technique you can never hold back when using."

"You… Your alive! How is that possible?" It was like watching a zombie return from the dead, it shouldn't have been possible.

"My metal body reduced the blow and my even harder bones stopped it completely, That attack should have cleaved through my bones like it did my sword. You still lack the resolve to kill." Naruto still in his two-tailed state finally understood what it was Nazomishi did. It was forcing him to learn the real secret to the attack; the will to live.

"If you truly want to live then show me your resolve, I will no longer hold back my natural strength." Nazomishi vanished appearing behind Naruto with a powerful kick to the back of his head. The kick blasted Naruto across the area requiring several seconds to recover. In that time Nazomishi held his right hand out and in a burst of light summoned a blade over seven feet in length. He slashed the blade away from his body reaching out with his other arm, summoning angel like wings of metal with the feathers like kunai. A glowing seal appeared on his tailbone and a long Sasori like tail grew from the seal and extended into his spinal column up into the wings.

"Ryuyoroiichigu (Dragon Armor)"

It had taken under three seconds to summon the strange set of appendages, in which time Naruto had surrounded his arm in a golden chakra, grabbing the ground with an extending, fox like chakra claw.

"TEME!" Naruto howled as the two-tailed form finally solidified into two flowing tails as golden as his hair. His eyes were red and slitted while his fingers were starting to grow hair with long sharp claws. He was radiating massive amounts of chakra. According to Nazomishi's scouter his levels were topping forty thousand. Naruto drew his second blade as Nazomishi flapped the metallic wings, which spanned over twelve feet in both directions.

In reaction to Nazomishi's new form Naruto extended a chakra arm through the air to smack him down but in a burst of speed Nazomishi spun around the claw flying in a corkscrew pattern around the it before cleaving it in two with his blade. The chakra arm detached from Naruto at the point of contact with the blade, evaporating before it hit the ground.

As Nazomishi drew closer to Naruto and with a mighty flap of his wings ascended strait up into the air, falling into a sky dive as the metallic wings started growing dragon like armor down the length of Nazomishi's arms and legs. With chakra enhancing his speed, the attack connected with Naruto's blades forcing him into a crater beneath his feet. As the blades clashed for dominance electricity started flowing down Nazomishi's blade down through Naruto's until Naruto started channeling his own wind to overpower Nazomishi's Force lightning. It was a spectacle to behold as electricity burst out of the blades to surround Naruto while a golden gale of wind blew back at Nazomishi, finally overtaking his attack on Naruto and blowing him into the air because of his wings.

As he flew back Nazomishi regained his control by spreading his wings and in a moment of hovering before freefall. A smirk adorned his face as he raised his blade behind his head, charging a tornado like vortex of fire around it, enhancing it with the power of wind as he slashed the blade at the Naruto. The powerful wave of fire dominated the landscape as it connected with the ground, turning blue from the intense heat and growing to incase nearly a hundred feet in every direction around Naruto. The ground around the blaze began turning black as the Pyroclastic vortex scorched the ground. It continued for nearly thirty seconds before it was quenched in an instant by a wretched howl fallowed by the exploding of Nazomishi's scouter as its reading shot up beyond a hundred thousand further to a hundred fifty thousand just before it blasted off of his face.

Nazomishi looked down at Naruto. He was surrounded by an intense golden aura which dominated the area nearly ten feet around him before finally dying down and revealing Naruto incased by a chakra shield, supported by four feral tails, each radiating godlike energy. Naruto was at the very center of a massive crater of flames, the ground entirely molten clay and glass.

"That's it Naruto…You finally did it..." Nazomishi exclaimed in mad excitement as he looked upon Naruto's new form. It was a truly magnificent sight to see, for anybody strong enough to not be scared shitless, that was for sure. Naruto stood in the molten crater for what seemed like forever as Nazomishi dispelled his blade satisfied with the results.

"Bravo Uzumaki, Bravo…" Nazomishi clapped as he approached the crater and Naruto leaped at Nazomishi with a powerful burst of strength, crushing the crater and shattering its original walls. The burst of power was directed at Nazomishi who reacted by trying to hold Naruto back with the Force. He was able to hold Naruto for a few seconds but the immense power of the Kyuubi broke the hold and let him drop to the ground where he slashed at the Zate with both blades in the same strike.

In reaction Nazomishi skillfully stepped to the side, using the Force to lodge one of Naruto's blades into the ground. Naruto ignored his missing blade and went in for a second strike only for Nazomishi to duck under it and blast the blade out of his hands with another burst of the Force. He then lifted Naruto into the air and forming a seal out of metal and placed it on Naruto's forehead, forcing the gradual retreat of all pure and impure Yokai.

Naruto was barely maintaining his consciousness at this point and was just barely able to mutter a single phrase. "You…You bastard…traitor…" With the completion of those few words he fell into sweet blissful unconsciousness.

"Rest Naruto, you've done enough…" Nazomishi maneuvered Naruto's body over by the campfire to heal, looking over his shoulder towards the entrance just as Jiraiya walked in with Tsunade.

"Good, you're just in time." Nazomishi stated calmly with his back to the entrance.

"Just in time for… oh my God…" Jiraiya just noticed the devastation around the area and realized why Nazomishi didn't want him here. This was intense even for his imagination. This wasn't a battle of swordsmanship this was the annihilation of a battle field.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING IN HERE!" Tsunade screamed in anger, stomping her way to Nazomishi as he released his 'dragon armor'.

"Don't worry he's very much alive, and I brought out the four tailed form. He will probably hate me for a few days but his power is incredible." Jiraiya looked around while Nazomishi was talking, trying to get an understanding of the recent battle.

"You forced it out of him didn't you?... DIDN'T YOU!" Tsunade screamed for an answer. She was furious. Granted she didn't really know the boy but she knew Sakura and that he was her teammate. Besides that she knew how important the boy was, not only to Konoha but to the world as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Treating a boy like this was crazy; treating a boy with that level of importance like that was far worse, it was simply insane.

"Yes, skill wise he lacked the resolve to kill and for the tails the only way to unlock a new one is to be in a life threatening situation. It had to be real or he would have never achieved anything. My seals make it much harder than it should be for the energy to seep out naturally. In short, I killed two birds with one stone." Nazomishi explained seriously. Somehow the joy of his success had eliminated much of the hate that had filled his tone for the past weeks. It saddened Jiraiya to think it probably wouldn't last very long.

"Tsunade, go heal him I have a few things to discuss with our guest." Jiraiya stated while glancing at Naruto before motioning for Nazomishi to fallow him.

"Well give him a good whack over the head for me. Nobody should do thing kind of thing to a child." Tsunade stomped over to Naruto in anger that such damage could be done to a boy. Her thoughts were reinforced even further when she noticed the scorched crater.

When they were far enough away from Tsunade, Jiraiya was the first to speak up. "I contacted the Nara like you asked; he agreed with the plan but had two minor modifications."

"And they are?"

"We make the first strike for one." Jiraiya stated bluntly, somewhat concerned at the political ramifications.

"But that would be suicide; it would endanger so many people if they didn't use that sleeping jutsu they intend to use. Just think of the chaos." Nazomishi's tone immediately darkened into it's all too familiar angered state. Jiraiya understood the man's concern rather well. Actually he had asked the Nara the same thing but the boy's solution was actually rather remarkable.

"That's where part two comes in; you place summoning seals on every seat in the stadium and summon the audience into the bunker beneath the Hokage monument. I'm working on a way to separate the civilians from the spies. It's complicated but I think it can work.

"So we can have a few specialists go in and take them out with ease?"

"Exactly."

"Good plan, who should make the first strike?"

"Someone with an affinity for lightning jutsu, Shikamaru noticed the speed of lightning based attacks in the preliminaries. He didn't specify anyone specific."

"I'll take a look at the possibilities later, for now I just want to sleep. Fighting four tails worth of chakra is a bitch. Using my dragon armor puts a huge drain on my chakra."

"Oh yes, you wanted to know what Aoshi was teaching Sasuke." Jiraiya added not wanting to forget anything important.

"You saw him too?" Nazomishi asked as he dropped to the ground on his butt.

"Well… he did kick me out of the bathhouse…"

"… What did he say?" Nazomishi asked, resting his head on his left hand, starting to feel more tired than angry.

"You know those stones you gave Yoda to analyze?"

"The ones that keep showing up every time we warp, yes… How could I forget after wave… That was embarrassing."

"Apparently they give anyone in long term contact with them some degree of connection with the Force. After running some tests Sasuke had a Midiclorian level of two without it but after getting one the reading a week later was over a thousand. As of the other day the reading topped three thousand, whatever all that means."

"It means his connection with the force is getting close to ours. Did Yoda have any comments on the stone itself?" Now this was intriguing. Nilus had been studying the stones for years but now all this starting coming together in the recent weeks. The progress did make sense though. Wolverine was the only Zate who didn't have a connection with the Force. In that world they had their hands far too full with political manipulation to worry with testing a bunch of stones on the locals. In this world however, they were starting to gain a great many new members.

"Yes apparently he said it resonates with his dimension and gives the wearer a connection with the Force they would have had if they were from that dimension. He said at the current rate his levels should top out around fourteen thousand in about two months."

"I'll have to contact them about this. We may have a new group of younglings to teach."

"Younglings?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"It means we might teach you to use the Force." Before Nazomishi could finish explaining, Tsunade started screaming her head off about something. It didn't sound very pretty for the two boys.

"YOU IDOTS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" Both men gulped at the angry tone of Tsunade, fearful of the pain she could bring.

"Um…yes mam." They said in unison as they silently walked over to the campfire.

"What is this?" Tsunade pointed at Naruto and one distinctly golden tail with two fox like golden ears were clearly apparent on Naruto's person.

"His eyes are also slitted. Care explaining why he looks like a fox without going on a rampage?" The two men gulped as they walked over to Tsunade fearing what she would do when she found out.

"I was afraid this would happen. Looks like we need to teach him some Genjutsu." Nazomishi commented as if it didn't really mean much.

"And what exactly is _this_?"

"Naruto is a Hanyou, well technically one forth demon instead of half because he's only absorbed half of the nine tails as of yet."

"HANYOU!! Your turning him fucking HANYOU!!!" Tsunade stomped towards Nazomishi rolling up her sleeve, prep airing a chakra enhanced punch as he backed away waving his hands in defense.

"I would have done differently but it was the safest way of altering the fourth's seal. Besides he will be strong."

"And that's supposed to be okay, look at him nobody will accept him like this." Tsunade screamed why directing Nazomishi's gaze to the young blond.

"So what if he has permanent tails as opposed to ones he can summon. He knows and accepts it. It might be a little hard to tell Hinata and Hiashi but they will come around."

"Sure Shinobi might, they understand basic sealing, but the people of this infernal city hated him as a Jinchuuriki, what will they think once he's half demon!"

"They won't know. He can use a Genjutsu to mask it. And if he doesn't want that then they will learn. People are reasonable, once they see he's not attacking anybody they will understand."

"You're an optimistic fool you know that?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am…" Nazomishi turned walking away from the Sannin and over towards the campfire to rest. Jiraiya grinned seeing him at least mildly happy for the first time in weeks.

"Sorry to keep you up but there was one last thing." Nazomishi sighed wanting only to sleep.

"Master Yoda wanted to talk to you."

"He gave you a Holopad?"

"If that's what this is called then yes." Jiraiya pulled out a small disk like object from his pocket, showing it to Nazomishi. The blue haired Zate raised his hand to Jiraiya and used the Force to gram the small object. He lazily walked away from everyone else to have some privacy. When Nazomishi felt he was an adequate distance away he tossed the pad towards the ground where it caught itself with some hover technology, carrying itself up and projecting an image of Master Yoda.

"….." The two simply stared for a few moments. Yoda looked Nazomishi over, sensing his presence while Nazomishi looked on simply annoyed by his own exhaustion.

"What is it? I know you want to say something so what is it?" Nazomishi snapped.

"A deep anger I sense, not yourself are you." The green master noted with sadness in his voice.

"I've known that since I got this accursed seal. Care to tell me anything new?"

"Clouded your future is…" Nazomishi interrupted before the master could finish his statement.

"Stop toying with me! That's impossible. There's no one in this world capable of clouding your senses."

"Unless betrayed we have been." Yoda added calmly as if it were a perfectly reasonable solution.

"No, I won't accept that, you LIE!" Nazomishi snapped in return, completely ripped from any notion of peace he had found from his satisfaction with the day's success.

"…" Yoda looked on with knowing eyes, saying nothing.

"….Forgive me master, I haven't been myself." Nazomishi squinted his eyes disappointed in his remark.

"Forgiven you are. Remember the code. … An ideal perfection is, not a reality. Pursue it but expect it not…"

"Yes…hmmm…Who could it be…?" Nazomishi asked struggling to regain a hold on himself.

"Troubles me greatly it does. Trust everyone in the Zate, know them well I do. Clear their minds are, lacking in deception. Clouded their futures are not. Fear the inners I do."

"The inners? Have you checked Bekynel?" Bekynel was the last inner to make an attempt to take over his original. Unfortunately for the Zate Kenshin was the only man who had ever come anywhere close to conquering and controlling such an alter ego.

"Yes, contained Osore is, Battousai and..." The inners, now this was troubling. A few had attempted to take over their originals in the past. Among them the Battousai was by far the strongest.

"No, he can't be the only one you haven't checked! He's under control. You and Xavier suppressed him yourselves, there's no way he could take over again."

"Again, an ideal perfection is. All barriers, weaken they can." Yoda replied with wisdom.

"I refuse to accept that. It took half the Zate last time the Battousai took over Kenshin. Even mine's not at that level and Kenshin's in control of his. How would it of all of them break free?"

"Clouded your future is but sense one thing I can. Solely from the seal your anger is not. Weakened the seal your training has. Permit it to weaken further you cannot." Nazomishi seemed to be fighting himself at every angle, simply trying to cope with Yoda's criticism. Still, he knew it had to be true. If it was then every ounce of chakra he had used over the last month was the cause of his increasing levels of anger as he trained.

"Perhaps distorting the barrier your seal is. If not the seal, perhaps…"

"A combination of them, you think my seal array is screwing with my mental barrier. You think it is holding him back like it is the seal but the side effect of having too many seals is weakening the mental barrier." As much as Nazomishi hated to admit it, it was the most likely possibility. If the seals were holding it back then it would explain why he was getting worse as the seal were released and weakened. The problem was that it also meant that the seal had compromised the mental barrier erected by Xavier.

Of the Zate there were 8 warriors who had developed similar violent alter egos like the Battousai. It was expected to happen because of the nature of their actions. A handful were more violent and prone to taking over than others. The less violent inners were more easily controlled and their originals had been taught to obtain a level of control in their violent state. Of all of them Kenshin was the only man to have conquered his inner. Nazomishi's first showed itself in a fight against the sentinels back in wolverine's world. As far as they could tell it was more of a strategist than the others. Even then it rarely attempted anything, but when it did Nazomishi didn't stand a chance at controlling himself. It was far too violent ant took control in an instant. Luckily for the Zate its combat prowess wasn't up to a level that the others were. Unfortunately its level of control over Nazomishi's body was vastly greater than the other inners. It was quickly decided that the inner known as Zansatsu was far too dangerous to be tamed and was to be suppressed as soon as possible. The most powerful Force sensitive's along with Jean Grey and Professor Xavier gathered to suppress the being. At first Xavier didn't understood why the Zate insisted on joining him in creating the barrier. During the sealing he found out why. The Zate could sense the horrific evil it represented. Yes, its raw power paled in comparison to the Battousai, both paled in comparison to the phoenix, but the unadulterated evil of the creature was so suffocating that it frightened them all deeply. They didn't fear the damage it would do; no they feared something far worse. They feared what kind of genocide it would first attempt. The possibility that it could use the Force without Nazomishi's knowledge was something that truly startled Master Yoda. The possibility that it might take control of the cursed seal or that the seal may give it more power was even worse.

"Let me guess, this all started two weeks ago."

"It did. Permit Zansatsu to rule you we cannot. Powerful it may not be but violent it is and with your power great devastation it could create."

"Can't we just put up some new barriers like last time?" Nazomishi asked somewhat frightened by the thought of being taken over again. Last time was so horrible. It was like being submerged in a river of the dark side.

"I sense we cannot. A powerful mentalist Xavier was. Without him ineffective it would be. Perhaps with seals but causing this mess they could be."

"And we don't know how the cursed seal is ruining everything. What would you have me do?" Nazomishi asked seriously as questions flooded his mind.

"Worse you are when your power you release. Restrict yourself you must."

"W-what? But what about Akatsuki, you can't expect me to fight them restrained!"

"And permit it to control you we cannot. Restrain yourself or fight not. Your clones prepare." Nazomishi sighed knowing all too well what the master wanted. Yoda wanted the clones to study the seal array. If it was the seals causing this then he had to redesign the entire thing from the ground up. But that could take weeks if he were to retain most of them. Weeks was not time he had while he trained with Naruto. Clones were his only choice. He was visibly shacking in anger, struggling to maintain control of himself. In the end it was decided Nazomishi had to completely redesign the seals that covered his body, from the smallest summoning seal for weapons to the most complicated weight seals he had developed.

Over the time Naruto was unconscious Nazomishi had decided to scrap further work on the Hiraishin to focus on reworking his seal array. Sadly it was far more complicated than he had anticipated. There were literally hundreds of seals on and inside of his body. Simplifying them and rearranging them was going to take a while and the last thing he wanted was to simply get rid of them. In the end he was forced to restrain himself though the seal array he was attempting to redesign. The redesign work was done on a dummy while he had Jiraiya look over the seals to ensure nothing would clash. Sure enough the combination of the cursed seal and the suppression seal he had developed were the causes of the trouble. Together they functioned much the same way towards Nazomishi's seal array and his mental barriers as Orochimaru's seal technique had worked on Naruto in the original time line. Worst case scenario, without the suppression seal the cursed seal would mess with his bloodline like it did before. Must studying was indeed necessary.

The days passed as Naruto, finally awakening two days before the exams and Nazomishi decided to spend the last days polishing Naruto's form with swordsmanship and the Hiraishin. The decision had secretly been made by Nazomishi so he could train while remaining restrained. He couldn't risk letting that thing free at such a critical time. Naruto was forced to maintain as many tails as possible while working on his swordsmanship as his hundreds of shadow clones worked on the Hiraishin, obtaining significant progress thanks to his purified chakra. It was potent but far easier to control now that the chakra of two tails was finally his. It did of course take Jiraiya a few hours to explain to Naruto why Nazo had attacked the way he did. So, Naruto did what the Kyuubi told him to. He smashed Nazo over the head with his swords a few good times for scaring them so much.

Over the time since Naruto had been asleep Nazomishi's minor tweaks to his seal system had given him better control over his emotions be he still suffered from numerous moments of anger and hatred. Naruto was pleased to see Nazomishi nearly back to what he considered normal. Sadly both he and Jiraiya knew he was a long way from attaining a truly normal state.

"I must say Naruto your skills with learning attacks and forms is extraordinary but beyond that you have no skill what so ever as a swordsman. You lack any useful knowledge of theory. In short there are three things that make a sword master; Speed, form and theory. Your speed is admirable especially without your weights. Your form amounts to pure practice and is delivered entirely with single and basic strikes. Your theory has no base in logic and is fully devoted to chaos. Against any weaker opponent your knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would kill them instantly. However, in a fight against Sasuke or anyone else with high speed and an adequate knowledge in the other two, you would die most assuredly… come…"

Nazomishi signaled for Naruto to strike and Naruto leaped into action with a Ryûtsuisen (dragon hammer strike). He fell from the sky slashing his blade with great care and discipline. Nazomishi did not draw his blade but simply analyzed Naruto's path and pushed the blade aside with a finger. When Naruto landed, the strike formed a split in the ground with the force of his attack. Recovering from his attack Naruto prepared another attack launching a horizontal slash at Nazomishi who was only a few feet away. The strike, though powerful was caught between Nazomishi's thumb and index finger imbedding Nazomishi's feet into the ground under the force of the strike.

"You see, without theory you cannot adjust your strike in mid swing to compensate for an opponent's reaction. Anticipate my actions, correct your strike for it and fallow through."

"But your made of freaking metal, no normal man can stop a strike that strong!" Naruto replied boisterously.

"The Hyuuga can, them and anyone else capable of expelling chakra from their hands with enough training to know how. It's not like I'm stopping it with my palm flat on the blade. I will admit it's advanced swordsmanship. Still such skills are standard, though most aren't skilled enough to utilize it in a battlefield setting."

"It's not like I'm going to fight anyone with a sword anyway, they all joined our side remember!"

"Idiot, your fighting S-rank Nuke Nins not your normal Jounin, you could kill a normal man right now but these guys are different. Pein can repel your attacks, to counter a counter attack with a more effective counter attack. If you fight Sasori his tail and knowledge of puppetry is as good as fighting a swordsman and his are poisoned. If you fight Deidara fine resort to your normal tactics, but don't come running to me if you face Madara. With his Eternal Sharingan he could analyze your movements in an instant and counter attack with as much ease as myself. You forget that he is the real one who killed the Uchiha clan."

"Ok, ok I get it" Naruto readied another stance and lunged at Nazomishi. Aiming for the head, Naruto slashed and this time used the Sora Wari to slash a razor sharp vortex at Nazo from near point blank range. Nazomishi smirked as he used the full length of his blade to create his own; matching Naruto's every step of the way, fully canceling each other out.

"That's better, not many would expect that one." Nazomishi commented with a maniacal smirk.

"If they can't then how did you huh."

"The Force, I knew you would do that as soon as the thought entered your mind. Fighting one who knows the Force is as good as fighting one with the Sharingan due to our anticipation of an opponent's attacks. The difference is this, the Sharingan can put thoughts into your head to a degree far greater than any Force user can. They can copy any normal technique as soon as they see it."

"Then how do you stop it, I can't fight someone who can predict my movements that well."

"One who can see what their opponent will do and has the theory of a master can only be beaten one way; you must be faster than him and overpower him. Here…" Nazomishi pulled out a crystal necklace with the seals for the Hiraishin embedded seemingly hovering on the inside of it's jade green exterior. "I have faith that you can beat most of the members of Akatsuki in one on one bout. However if you run into Madara channel chakra into that, I will Hiraishin there as fast as I can." It was a green crystal (think the look of the one Tsunade would have given him) and seamed to glow around chakra.

"Uh… this is really weird." Naruto though having just been handed some sort of strange necklace. It felt rather awkward.

"… What…? I gave these to everybody in the Zate. For lack of imagination were calling them dimension crystals, something we didn't understand until you were unconscious from our fight. In every dimension we've been to the place we land is riddled with these things. We collected them for study and thanks to our researchers we finally know what they do. They hold a tie to the previous dimension that we came from. That one, like the ones we have given out are from the Jedi's dimension. Sasuke got a hold of one the other day and his ability to sense the Force has grown significantly. We don't have the time to teach you about the Force now but after this is all over you too will be trained in the ways of the Force."

"So what, it's going to be some sort of sign of the Zate?"

"Exactly, we have thousands of these and can thus teach thousands of warriors the ways of the Force. Then in our next dimension we will likely find ones with a connection to this dimension thus permitting them to use chakra should it not exist in their dimension."

"And the seals with chakra alert the rest of the Zate to trouble and where it is."

"Precisely, this way we can support our allies better, and I, knowing the Hiraishin will always be able to protect those who have joined my cause as will you." Naruto seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, finally getting a foxy grin on his face realizing something he could do with this.

"Hey we can tell where people are with these right?"

"Yea and who it is based on the chakra put into it. Granted it is much easier with the scouters, but will help sort out our ranks."

"Can I get another one…"

"A lavender one?" Nazomishi smirked as Naruto's face turned beet red having been caught with his intentions. "I'm sure Hinata would love it. Well I guess that wraps up today, you should do fine against Akatsuki tomorrow. Go spend the rest of the day with Hinata. You still owe her a date."

"Yea, I guess I do…"

"Here…" Nazomishi summoned a pouch of crystals, opening it up and dumping out a few for Naruto to pick from. Naruto went through and found one that was just the shade he had in mind. It's shape and size was very similar to his. Naruto was about to run off to the entrance when he realized he would need something to make it into a necklace.

"Just go to a store, if they give you any trouble just give Sasuke a shout."

"Yea…" The training was finally over and Naruto gleefully went off to leave the building only to realize that he couldn't open the door for some reason. Nazomishi noticed this oddity and remembered that he made it so Naruto couldn't leave out of anger during the training.

"Sorry I'll have to open it myself. Oy Jiraiya, Tsunade, you coming?" Nazomishi asked, turning to the set of Sannin.

"Not that way, it's too obvious in the day, we'll leave through the back seal. We cant have any spies knowing were here."

"Good point, see ya tomorrow."

"Come on hurry up, you don't have to act so old." Naruto screamed, eager to see Hinata after his hellatious training.

"I am old, baka." Nazomishi replied with some degree of annoyance.

"Then can I call you Jiji?"

"If you start that I, swear I will shove your tails down your throat. Now put on your Genjutsu, we down want anybody seeing you with those."

"Yea yea…" Naruto formed the seals, making his tails, slitted eyes, claws and ears vanish into a more human looking appearance. As soon as that was done Nazomishi drew some of his blood on the seal on the wall, pumping it with his chakra and opening the gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nazomishi Mitsukoi, you are hereby under arrest." A set of three Anbu stood on the other side of the gate as soon as they walked through the gate.

"Come quietly and we wont have to use force."

"What is the charge Anbu san?" Nazomishi said coldly with a hint of killer intent just to make his point.

"For Uzumaki San, that is confidential."

"And me?"

"For training a demo..." Nazomishi stood without moving but interrupted the anbu so Naruto wouldn't do anything brash.

"Don't worry Naruto, The Hokage will straiten this out." Naruto nodded to Nazo and decided to go quietly, knowing they didn't want to make a scene.

"_Bastard, I didn't expect root to make their move so soon. Danzo, as soon as the Zate finds out about this I swear I will kill you."_

Author's comments: My true purpose in giving Nazomishi the cursed seal. The inners… What awful villains do these events foreshadow? Muahahahaaha.

So far I have five groups of villains planed out for the future. Some will come and go, others will drive the overall from the sidelines for a while before actually becoming the main focus of the story. So far you have seen two groups and this is the foreshadowing of the third. The first is the basic villains from various worlds. Some worlds they might be strong, others they will merely be filler to form the world's plot. The second you saw in the first chapter with the Bones organization. The third…. Just wait and see. Let's just say….hell will happen.


	24. The Night Nothing Killed

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 24**_

**The Night Nothing Killed**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"So who are you taking us to, Sandaime sama or the council?" Nazomishi inquired, acting clueless to the matter as they were prepared to be moved.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that." The clearly Root Anbu stated hoping the demon would cooperate long enough to get to Danzo. Both captives were bound and blindfolded before being lead off to only God knows where, flanked by three Anbu. It took nearly ten minutes to arrive in a massive complex utilized by Danzo and the 'former' training grounds for the Root Anbu Black Ops. Neither of the captives had a clue where they were or what path they took to get there although Nazomishi had some idea of what kind of place he would end up at.

Bound to poles in the middle of a massive circular room lighted only by a few candle stands in the corners, their blindfolds were removed. Opening their eyes both looked on as Danzo entered the room along with four squads of Root soldiers.

"Danzo teme, let us go or the third will hear of this!" Naruto screamed in anger. He wasn't that familiar with Danzo but he knew enough from his sensei's ramblings to know he had been a thorn in Konoha's side for far too long.

"Don't be so optimistic, demon. Your usefulness has come to an end." Not paying attention to the squabbling, Nazomishi analyzed the area noticing the room surrounded by chakra restraints and various barriers. The place was sucking their chakra dry and at an alarming rate. He could tell by the place it was being drawn out that seals on the poles were responsible, in addition to the massive barrier seal on the floor surrounding the poles where they were tied.

"Why you, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed trying to free himself from the ropes. The ropes stretched and threatened to snap but simply refused even with Naruto's demonic strength.

"Naruto! Calm down, your antics will only make your chakra drain faster!" Nazomishi screamed just barely able to control himself. It was infuriating being in a situation where you wanted to remain calm but your mind told you to do otherwise.

"…?" _'Damn it he's right they are draining my chakra.' _Naruto paused, realizing Nazomishi was right. It was draining his chakra and the struggling was making it worse. '_Damn it!_'

"So you noticed, you can thank the third for that one. I'm sure you've seen his vast seal library with all the research you've done on them."

"…" Nazomishi remained quiet, attempting to read Danzo's mind and discover a way to shut off the seals.

"It's no use trying to read my mind, fool. I have seals in my bandages to prevent that sort of technique." Danzo drew a black sword out of his cane as he stepped over to the two captives, dragging the blade across the skin on Naruto's neck. Something in the cane dispelled the Genjutsu in an instant, revealing Naruto's more demonic limbs.

"So you actually did it. FOOL!" Danzo withdrew his blade from Naruto's neck with such speed it split the skin as he went to strike Nazomishi's face with the blade. Naruto's wound sealed up immediately while Nazomishi's skin just barely broke thanks to his metallic body.

"Do you realize what you've done!" A sadistic smirk appeared on Nazomishi's face as Danzo grew furious. The reaction infuriated the Root leader as he went in for a killing blow, thrusting his blade deep into Nazomishi's abdomen. The blow went clean through Nazomishi's body, shattering part of the pole where he was bound. Blood seeped from the wound as Naruto watched in shock.

"You're the fool" Nazomishi mocked, spitting blood at Danzo as Naruto looked over at him in shock that he would still mock the man who had them bound. In response Danzo twisted his blade in Nazomishi's gut drawing more blood from the massive wound. After a few moments of savoring his captive's pain Danzo withdrew his blade while diverting his attention to Naruto who's chakra had already been drawn down far enough to reduce him to one tail.

"You won't find so lucky a fate, demon. Were you still a Jinchuuriki you could have been of some use to me. Oh well, I can find a better you for you, but first I have to break you." Danzo was about to strike Naruto over the face with the side of his blade only to notice that his blade had eroded into a useless state.

"You what did you do." His cold stair left the blade and was sent to Nazomishi who's wounds were already starting to seal up.

"It's why I called you a fool, I can be defeated by no blade, my body absorbs the metal, sealing any wound you make." The sadistic cackle coming from Nazomishi as he waded his way through his words displayed the pleasure he took in Danzo's ignorance.

"Bring me another." Danzo demanded in anger as he motioned for one of his subordinates. "Tell me, why didn't you put up a fight? Did you think escaping here would be an easy task?" Danzo asked as his subordinate bowed next to him offering up his blade.

"Naruto, hold on." Danzo raised his visible eyebrow wondering what Nazomishi would do as he watched the metal user's wound complete it's healing process. The air in the room begin to become heavy, seeming to pull everything toward the still snickering warrior. This energy started to become visible in the form of a strange blue vortex which started spinning around Nazomishi dragging in several root members while Danzo stood firm against the ground mounted with chakra. Plates flew from the wall and boards were ripped from the floor. Many splintered and became nothing more than sharp projectiles within the hurricane of energy. After about ten seconds the energy had climaxed and everything that had been sucked into the vortex was violently thrown into the walls, knocking out several of the Anbu and mutilating several others. Noticing Danzo was unaffected by his use of the Force Nazomishi used it to enhance his strength, crushing his binds with little effort.

"How did you do that?" Danzo stated shocked that anyone could break such bonds. No man had enough chakra to break such a bond after spending so long having it drained. Sure Naruto could have pulled it off if he had more tails but these seals would have drained most of it away before they would have broken like that. Only Tsunade had enough natural strength to break such a bond.

"You cannot bind a Zate." Nazomishi raised his arm and shredded Naruto's bindings to pieces setting him free.

"Why are you doing this Danzo? You're betraying Konoha!" The old man scoffed in response.

"Tch… betraying Konoha. My boy, I am Konoha. The third was soft. He could never see that I was what it needed."

"But attacking it just before a war, you're insane!" Naruto screamed, growing increasingly infuriated with the war hawk.

"Calm down Naruto! I don't like it any more than you but we can't have you flaring your chakra all around town. Calm down or, run to Master Yoda, we have to mask our chakra, we cannot reveal our power to Akatsuki. " Nazomishi screamed with urgency. They had no choice with the power Naruto wielded he would be a beacon for Akatsuki to attack. Such a flare in chakra could force their hand. That was the last thing they needed.

"You should listen to your master. I can see the bloodlust in his eyes but still he holds his place, calculating the best time to strike, a true Shinobi trait. But that won't save either of you, this compound is covered in my own private army. Even if you managed to escape me, you won't find surviving this place an easy task."

"Naruto…" Nazomishi held out his left arm as a katana appeared in Naruto's hand with a brilliant flash of light. _"Secure an exit, Take care of any Root in your way. No Ninjutsu, that's an order. Keep your chakra under control, but whatever you do don't take on the whole compound. If it comes down to it escape to Master Yoda." _Nazomishi told Naruto mentally.

"Right!" In a burst of speed Naruto charged towards the door skillfully slashing his way through two opposing Roots as he reestablished his Genjutsu.

"No stop him you fools!" Danzo commanded as his minions offered up little resistance to the power of the Hanyou.

"You should pay more attention to me." Nazomishi said with a smirk as he summoned a lightsaber. Danzo raised his arm towards a corpse using chakra strings to grab a blade and enter a battle position.

"And what do you intend to do with that, throw it at me?" Nazomishi flicked his violate lightsaber on with a snap hiss and finally a buzz.

"A chakra blade… How did you acquire that?"

"Like you need to know." Nazomishi leaped at Danzo using the Force to enhance his speed to Shunshin levels. Danzo swung his blade to defend as he retreated a few steps back. Much to Danzo's surprise his blade evaporated on contact with the unparalleled energy of the violate blade. Another stroke was barely avoided by Danzo who could barely keep up with the flashy weapon. With a twitch of his thumb the Root leader used a chakra string to flip a nearby kunai from the ground towards Nazomishi's gut. It was easily chopped away, leaving the molten steel to freely fall to the ground. It had given Danzo just enough time to Shunshin to another corner of the room.

"You wanted to know why I let you capture us? I wanted to know how far you would truly go before turning your back on Konoha. I should have had you assassinated a long time ago." Nazomishi stated with his back turned to the old man. This move annoyed Danzo deeply. It was spoken in a tone of superiority, a tone that the Root leader could never forgive.

Danzo shook his head, looking down upon his opponent and rammed his blade into the ground. "I'm stronger than the Third, there's no way you can defeat me." Danzo reached his left arm towards the bandages covering his face grabbing them ever so carefully. "Not now anyway." Danzo pulled at the bandages around his face only to find his arm frozen in place just before revealing his eye. Nazomishi's outstretched arm was the only indication that he had done anything.

"You, what did you do to me. Release me." Danzo screamed as he struggled to free himself of the invisible grip.

"Not so long as you have that eye." Nazomishi replied with malice in his breath. He knew all too well how powerful that Genjutsu could be. With it Danzo could do damn well anything he wanted with the Zate so long as he didn't appear to be pulling the strings.

"So you knew…"

"I am no fool Danzo, I'm not about to let you control my mind. You would kill us all."

"..." Danzo stood wondering how the hell a child could know of his eye much less it's ability. "You can't kill me. If I die all before my meeting Root will descend upon Konoha and annihilate it without a second thought. Even now your clumsy demon is setting of every trap in the building. They will know immediately." Nazomishi smirked at the comment knowing there were ways around such a failsafe.

"I may not be able to read your mind but I am smart enough to have spies. Just die." A horrific sound crackling sound burst forth from Nazomishi's fingertips as lightning threw the war hawk into the wall in pain. His bones became visible as the lightning flashed violently, the room filling with the tortured screams of pain. A maniacal grin appeared on Nazomishi's faces as he upped the voltage and with one final wave of the arm threw the electrified Danzo to another corner of the room combining the force push with the force lightning to throw an electrified orb of force energy to finally quench the life from Danzo's pathetic body.

"Never underestimate a Zate." Nazomishi muttered to himself as he looked around the room for the seals that bound his ability to use chakra. He soon noticed that the effect had begun dissipating since Danzo's death. Finally free to use chakra without the added drain Nazomishi summoned a scroll and placed it over Danzo's corpse. With a quick series of hand seals the body was 'tagged and bagged leaving him free to go. He looked over the body one final time before sealing it away thinking over the violent death he gave the monster. A tear trickled down his face with the realization that he had lost it, that wisent his way to use the dark side so frivolously or with such…pleasure. Even when he seemed under control Zansatsu was still pulling his strings. He needed help and he wasn't sure who he could actually turn to.

**---Soon after Nazomishi had left with Naruto---**

Jiraiya and Tsunade had spent several moments gathering their things. The two walked slowly feeling like they had the day free of any troubles. The complex was huge but it only took them about fifteen minutes to walk the length of the room to the exit seal on the other end.

"Do you think it will go well? I mean, this is the biggest battle since the last Great War. Not even the first Great War saw this many Shinobi from all sides in a single battle." Tsunade asked with concern. Memories of the last war haunted her still. It was scary to think such a fight would happen again.

"You may be right. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You've seen the strategies, Tsunade. Everything will be fine. As long as there is good to fight for we will be fine."

"Since when did you become such an optimistic?" Jiraiya laughed at the remark, glad he had been able to spend some real time with his teammate again.

"Seriously…the day the elder toad said I would train the man who would change the world. Since that day I've tried to find one who would change it for the better. Now I truly see what he meant. It's Naruto. That boy…"

"I know what you mean, for him to be that powerful at his age… It's astonishing."

"You of all people should know I wasn't talking about power. No, that was Orochimaru's way. He wouldn't be doing any of this if he didn't care. People hate him and still he cares for them, even if he's never met them. Even if the Zate never showed up, he would have become something great. If only Minato could see him now."

"Yea well…" The two had finally arrived, Tsunade paused as Jiraiya took a moment to open the gate. As the path became clear both personalities darkened as they noticed a squad of Anbu. _'Root eh… I should have know he was watching the town close enough to notice a seal like this.'_ The Anbu noticed the seal change into an entrance way to a massive room having yet to notice who would step through the gateway. Their orders were to take anyone to leave though the entrance directly to Danzo for questioning.

"…Lo-Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade" It was definitely stunning to see the two legendary Sannin leave through the gate. One of the Root gulped not likening where this was going.

"I'm sorry but I have orders to escort you…"

"You can tell Danzo to shove it!" Tsunade stated in anger, screaming just quiet enough not to make a scene.

"We have orders to use force if necessary. We ask that you do not resist."

"There were guards at the other gate as well?" Jiraiya asked, noticing the captain of the squad flinch just noticeably. "Where is Naruto?" Jiraiya continued in a more concerned tone.

"We have orders to…" The bloody remains of the Root captain were soon strewn upon a nearby wall, shredded by the thousands of sharp hairs of Jiraiya's head. Strand after strand whipped around like snakes, taking each victim with quiet and deadly precision.

Against two Sannin…one was lucky to end up as a red smear on the wall while the others were ripped asunder by a pissed medic with an excessive need to use a chakra scalpel and disrupt the chakra stability in mid slash. The instability of the chakra scalpel in their bodies lead to one thing, massive gashes instead of clean cuts. The small massacre was cleaned up quickly thanks to Jiraiya's sealing abilities, leaving things as if nothing had happened. Once done they moved quickly to alert Sarutobi to Danzo's treachery.

**--- A few moments after Danzo's fight ---**

Master Yoda's Holopad alerted him to contact. The green master calmly used the Force to pull it from its place inside his robe and activate it in his palm. An image of Nazomishi standing in the middle of a war tattered room appeared in the blue hologram above the disk.

"Treachery has there been, Master Nazo?" Master Yoda could sense the urgency in Nazomishi's mind even through the Holopad. Something had definitely happened.

"I'm afraid So. Danzo was waiting for us to leave and took Naruto and myself to his compound. I sense Naruto has cleared an exit and is on his way to you. I will be there shortly. First I need to deal with a little cleanup here. It doesn't seem like the whole compound was alerted to my fight, just this sector and Naruto took them down. Contact San-Mi Hadel. I need her to shape shift into Danzo and fast. They will be wondering what happened and from what I gathered from a straggler there's a meeting in about thirty minutes."

"Send the vice captains I will, use to these jobs they are."

"Good, I'll report back as soon as possible."

"Something is troubling you Master Nazo?"

"You know me too well… It happened again, even with my seals at full power I… I don't use the dark side like that. I never use that kind of malice to perpetuate it. It felt so wrong but I enjoyed it. I'm afraid he's getting stronger. I've had my clones working night and day on a better seal but nothing yet. Even the resealing work on my array is going badly. This could ruin everything." Nazomishi was disappointed in himself. He had reformed every seal on his body to cope with any weakening they had undergone. The fact that it hadn't helped as much as he hoped had him really down.

"Worry not, meditate, calm yourself, relax, once over this war is focus on this we can. An immediate threat I sense this is not. Be careful and avoid such temptations then fine you will be. Like all the Zate a powerful will you have, underestimate it you must not. Be mindful of the Force and suppress your anger. A permanent solution it is not but get us through this war it may." Yoda replied with his ageless wisdom. He was right. Under normal circumstances such an action was looked down upon but at the moment suppressing the inner with the Force with the only immediate solution.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I will. Naruto should be there to see you soon."

"Have him see a Kaoru I will."

"Good, I'll go see the Hokage and have the interrogation division's cleanup crew get to work. That place will need one hell of a cleanup after the team is done with it.

**---One Hour Later---**

The cleanup crew had just arrived at Danzo's Root complex. One grinned at the sight thinking that Danzo had it coming to him while another took a few moments to admire the handiwork. In a sadistic sort of way several of them found new respect for Naruto's abilities after hearing that Naruto was the one cleared the initial path from Danzo's interrogation room. Nazomishi's seals had done a great cleanup job but they could tell. They were good, really good. They could tell where every bloodstain was and where every body had fallen. Sarutobi cringed a little when Ibiki informed him of how gruesome the scene was and how much the cleanup team had loved it. They certainly had a high level of respect for 'good work' and that massacre defiantly fell into the category. The interrogation squad was definitely not Sarutobi's favorite division. Their personalities always seemed to creep him out and their hobbies were worse. (Honestly they creep me out too…How about you? If that doesn't then you probably need to see a psychiatrist.)

Ibiki's interrogation cleanup crew had their work cut out for them. The mess left of the Root Anbu was a frightening one. A hundred Root members laid strewn throughout Danzo's former complex. It took nearly two hours for them to have the area looking like normal. Crossbeams and pillars lay strewn throughout the complex; some burning, others crushed beyond recognition, a few shattered with a rain splinters displayed on a wall pinning four Roots, no longer recognizable as a former living organism. It was a true bloodbath by anyone's standards.

**---Flashback---**

_Outside of Danzo's hideout Root members were silently making their way to a meeting room within the complex. The wooden fortress, supported high above a massive pit to underground caverns provided the perfect place for them to sneak in and out without being noticed. (Just think of the place where Danzo keeps on meeting Sai, with lots of circular platforms over deep holes and pillars coming up the center… perhaps like a wooden version of Star Wars Episode One where Obiwan and Quigon fight Darth Maul.) _

_Lined up along the lengthy runways facing one large circular runway with a large pillar behind him stood 'Danzo.'_

"_Your orders Danzo Sama." A female root member kneeled at his feet. She was apparently a commander in his forces. Behind her stood a line of nine Root with highly decorated masks and behind each of them stood a group of ten more. Some newer recruits looked around cautiously, wondering why the interrogation group was missing. Perhaps he had sent them on a last minute mission. They had of course captured the demon brat earlier. That had to be it._

"_You are all here?" This statement seemed uncharacteristic of Danzo but the man decided to answer anyway."_

"_Yes sir… I assume you still have the interrogation still working on the demon?"'What the hell? He can always tell when we're here or not, maybe he's just getting senile.'_

"_Good…" Danzo raised his cane and began his announcement. "Today you will stand down and await trial for treason against Konoha." The Root members looked at him with disbelief on their faces, though their masks wouldn't permit it to be shown. "Or you will die." With this last statement Danzo's image began to fade, mutating into the form of a dark green Clawdite with a simi-spiky head. She held a green lightsaber and wore black robes. Seven other Zate members unleashed their lightsabers, shutting down their cloaking generators while clinging to the walls with chakra._

_The Root Anbu reacted as trained, precisely and emotionlessly. Many drew blades and burst into action only to be cut down by the superior lightsabers. A root member slashed down a pillar and enhanced his strength with chakra to throw the wooden pillar at Sanosuke who used a Force enhanced punch to utterly crush the pillar, shattering it into millions of wooden shards and killing nearly ten Roots in a single strike. Blood quickly flooded every inch of open standing space._

_Several charged Windu only for a mysterious force to throw them aside many with a few landing on wooden ornaments protruding from the pillars. Those within the village who could not sense the Force were completely unaware of the massacre due to the nonexistent use of chakra. The only ones who could…were the ones destroying the members of Root. A blast of force lightning from Rei eliminated several more while starting several fires for her to manipulate to no end. By the end of ten minutes the entirety of the Root Anbu force had been utterly crushed and annihilated by the might of the vice captains and their immediate underlings._

**---End Flashback---**

The Captains were walking through the Hokage's building, heading towards the his office when Nazomishi's Scouter turned on with a report from Rei.

"Master Nazo." Rei Began with her report.

"I take it that Root is finished?" Nazomishi replied, pleased things had gone so smoothly.

"Yes sir, they were weaker than anticipated, most were Chuunin level at best and the Jounin couldn't understand the Force enough to stand a chance."

"Tell the others they are dismissed for the moment. Have them deliver a message to the squads." Nazomishi had just moments earlier received some good news from one of his five blood clones he had roaming around the Shinobi world.

"Sir?"

"One of my blood clones just finished my new line of Scouters. Have everyone including those applying for the new squad four drop by my apartment sometime tonight. Make sure your not seen."

"It finished them that quickly?"

"Hey they're not that complicated. I just needed to make sure they worked properly before making a hundred of them."

"Does that mean I get a new one?" She asked with excitement, always loving to get new toys.

"Red?" Nazomishi inquired knowing it was her favorite color.

"I love you."

"I know you do." The other captains looked at him strangely, even Naruto who had been walking around with them since reporting to Master Yoda. Well at least it was something to get him out of the funk he was in.

"What?..." Nazo's eyes shifted around between the other three. "So I'm dating her, so what?"

"Been dating her for a standard century you have." Master Yoda commented playfully. Naruto's eye twitched a bit at that one… how on earth anyone could take things that slow. A FREKING CENTURY!

"You did all that stuff to get me with Hinata and all this time…"

"It would seem Master Nazo has commitment issues that he does."

"Wait… I…Uh…you're not going to live this down are you?" Yup, their relationship was a strange one although what everyone short of Rei herself was unaware of was the customs on her planet. For some odd reason on her home planet… this was normal. (More details later) The one thing only Naruto knew was that at this very moment, Kyuu was laughing her head off.

**---12:13 that night---**

That night was dark and moonless, the sky was clear as crystal as if space itself had cried out every last drop of misery from the day. Kyle Katarn, a seated member of the Third division of the Zate walked home this night admiring the few stars he could actually see from this metropolitan part of Konoha. It was just past midnight when he finished a meeting with Windu on the events with Root's treachery. Lucky for him his years as a Zate had him use to nights with under six hours of sleep.

'Such a nice night between two bloody days…' He thought unaware he was being watched. A strange short boy stood atop an electrical pole watching as Katarn walked by. The boy could hardly be five feet tall with a loose fitting cloak absorbing his body, as one would wear clothing in a desert for protection from the sun. His hair was a very light blond so pail it could be considered white if one didn't pay enough attention. As strange as his hair color was his face could ask a thousand questions to which there would be no answer. Eyes a light purple but withdrawn and detached from the world as if so deep in meditation that he were caught in a trance. His expression never changed as he watched Katarn pass by, no one would have known that he even noticed Katarn if it weren't for the turn of his head fallowing the former Jedi's movements.

Like a phantom he faded from existence appearing behind Katarn, his sudden presence bringing the Jedi to an instant halt.

"I feel wisdom in you." The boy spoke in an emotionless tone as if he were a child raised in Root from day one. Kyle was confused by this, this boy suddenly shows up behind him with no warning and says something like that? It was strange, a child with enough skill to sneak up on a Jedi was rare but this clearly took the cake from all he had encountered before. The worst part was the horrific feeling that came with him.

"Some have called me that; there are many so much more so than I." Kyle spoke trying not to startle the boy into a brash course of action. Something frightened him about the boy, he couldn't feel anything in him, as if his soul were completely hallow of feelings, and immune to the all penetrating power of the Force.

"What is it to exist?" The boy asked in the same emotionless tone, which was further creeping Kyle out. And where did a question like that come from? What is it to exist….how the hell was anybody suppose to know that, even Yoda couldn't answer that one, at least… not without one of his cryptic answers that could probably be used to answer any question.

"Well…To exist I guess is to live and…" A strait, double edged blade found its way through Kyle's stomach as his eyes opened in shock. His body bent over in pain, falling limp over the boy's shoulder. Horrified shock was blatant in the barely living eyes of the Zate.

"There are only two absolutes, we will be born and we will die, it will only end when all has died. To exist is to die. This is the only true existence." The boy pulled his blade out of Kyle's stomach as he rolled the body off of himself. The removal of the blade caused more damage. Kyle died as the blade slit his heart killing him instantly.

"Those who think otherwise are always first." The words faded into the night as leafs began to fly around the boy who soon faded from existence leaving the dead body of a Zate as the only evidence that he had ever been there.

Next chapter: The Great Shinobi Massacre

Chapter notes: Wow that was a difficult rewrite. It was original 8000 words but I really got Danzo all wrong and practically rewrote the entire chapter. Then I had to take out some stuff that didn't really fit with the plot anymore so look forward to the next chapter. The great Shinobi massacre begins.


	25. The Great Shinobi Massacre Pt1

_**The False Apocalypse**_

**The Shinobi Saga**

_**Chapter 25**_

**Shinobi Dai Zansatsu: The Great Shinobi Massacre**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The following morning, the day of the Chuunin exams and the upcoming battle, the Jounin club was in utter chaos. The primary talk of the day was the mysterious death of a Suna genin here to watch the match of his comrade. Apparently someone had thrust a blade in through his stomach. If the rumors were correct it wasn't a normal blade either. Most local blades left triangular puncture marks but these were clearly diamond shaped. Hayate had explained earlier that only a strait, double-edged sword with over a three-foot blade could have created the wound. It was most certainly a gruesome death.

The fifteen or so Jounin in the club discussed the horrible occurrence as they ate their breakfast, grateful for the day off of missions presented by the exams. Most were still oblivious to the war, aside from the few privy to the knowledge of the Zate. Not many paid the increased security any mind due to the exams and recent death.

"Ah Hatake san what can I get for you this morning?" A waitress asked Kakashi as he sat down at an empty table, weary of the coming battle.

"Huh?…Oh, Hmm…" He looked over the menu unsure of what to get but decided to go with, "I guess I'll have orange juice and a ham and cheese omelet."

"Alright I'll have that right up." Kakashi looked at the table contemplating the previous day's events himself. _'I just don't get it, he was one of them and someone killed him… effortlessly according to the rumors. Well at least it's an excuse for the upped security. Still what if it was Orochimaru, his Kusangani fits the wound description but there wasn't any poison…hmm…' _Kakashi looked up as Zabuza walked in, looking for a place to sit. On a whim Kakashi decided to wave him over.

"Yo." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Zabuza came over. The former missing nin smirked under his facial bandages.

"Cheerful as usual eh Kakashi?" Zabuza said, sitting down and waiting for a menu.

"Well, I guess if today turns out anything like last night I should try to enjoy every moment I can."

"I hear you there. Ever since we got here that's all Haku can do."

"I'm glad to hear she's happy here. Anything in particular making her so joyous?" Kakashi asked knowing there had to be something.

"Yea she's been one of those Zate guys."

"You joined them too you know."

"Yea because she wants to, hell she's my unofficial daughter. I can't just leave her. Since I left mist she's been the only thing I've actually cared about. I couldn't bear losing her."

"I guess you have a point there, if I had any children I wouldn't let them go off into some organization I didn't know much about.

"I just don't get it, from what I've heard the guy's a few hundred years old, hell at that he could be my great, great grandfather and still be old." Kakashi laughed at that one a bit, a little freaked out by the thought of it but rationalized it because of their apparent age. Still he found it a little…odd.

"Well at least they're strong so keeping her safe shouldn't be a problem."

"..Phhht, right that's what I thought till last night."

"Yea that's just strange. I just can't understand it. What could have been strong enough to take him down. It's not like he was a captain or anything but his rank was well up there."

"You're telling me. You saw him fight in the preliminaries, his skill rivals mine and he took a sword through the chest, not the back or the side, the chest."

"Your point?"

"Ibiki had me and Hayate confirm the autopsy. He was caught off guard from the front."

"You think it was one of their own?"

"No, none of them use that kind of blade, save Nazomishi and you can only say that because he's got so many of them. No, I only see two possibilities. Either someone was so fast he couldn't sense it or he had some kind of Genjutsu used on him."

"If anything I would say the latter. But even that has its problems" Kakashi added some of his wisdom from his years in Anbu.

"The problem with that is there wasn't any foreign chakra residue."

"Your kidding, that would mean…"

"Yea, it has to be the first but even that doesn't work out."

"Puncture wounds show it happened slowly?" Kakashi replied.

"Yea and it scares the hell out of me. If Haku faces the one who did this she's dead, hell any of us would be."

"Well with that new boyfriend of hers I think she will be fine. Which one was it anyway."

"Blah, I don't know, I was never one for names, you remember the one from the bridge with the ice powers…oh… that's what she likes about him."

"You mean Aoshi Shinomori? Well I didn't see that one coming but I guess it makes sense. Their ice abilities do make them a unique couple."

"I don't care if I joined them, if she dies, I'm killing him personally."

**---Late the Night Before---**

_Lord Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan sat at his desk as an Anbu materialized in front of him with a shunshin._

"_Anbu san?"Hiashi asked calmly. It wasn't often that Sarutobi sent messages at this time of night. It was nearly ten and dark had fallen quite some time ago. It had him rather curious._

"_Lord Hiashi, I am here on orders from Lord Hokage. I am here to confirm your knowledge of tomorrow's battle. Forgive the redundancy, he is sending us to all the clan heads."_

"_Of course I know of the Chuunin exams, my nephew is participating. Why would Lord Hokage want to confirm my knowledge of that?" Yes, it was peculiar, Sarutobi had never done this before. Something had to be up._

"_I see, then Neji did not inform you of the Hyuuga's role in tomorrow's war." Hiashi slammed his hands on his desk in alarm, immediately standing from his seat. Alarm had set in the clan head's mind and he feared the consequences of this late information._

"_War! What war, I was not informed of any war. And why would Neji be the one to inform me of this. Aren't Anbu normally supposed to deliver such information?"_

"_Because sir, your Daughter was injured in her battle with Neji and was thus uninformed of the discussion that took place during the preliminaries. Neji was instructed to inform you and her by extension of the roles that all Hyuuga and all Genin will play in this conflict. The Genin, unless otherwise instructed, are to leave the stadium immediately after the first move is made and assist in moving the civilians to the city bunker. The Hyuuga family needs to be stationed around the village and monitor enemy Shinobi as they enter the village._

"_Who are we at war with, and why is it such a secret. What does this have to do with the exams?"_

"_Otogakure, Kirigakure, and Amegakure, sir. We have allied ourselves with Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and several minor villages. Kirigakure is split with its own internal revolution. Those loyal to our side will be wearing leaf bands on their right shoulders. Orochimaru planned to destroy Konoha with the help of Suna but Suna turned on them when they discovered that Orochimaru had assassinated and was impersonating their Kage."_

"_So Suna was tricked into an alliance and have joined us in retribution."_

"_Yes, we used their information on the attack plan to develop a counter to catch them off guard with their own strategy."_

"_Then why are the others participating?"_

"_Orochimaru has joined up with Akasuki who are after the Jinchuuriki our allied villages have. Orochimaru wants Konoha destroyed and Akatsuki want Naruto Uzumaki. They are unaware that we have many of the other Jinchuuriki here to assist us, including Gaara of the Desert and the Jinchuuriki from Kumo. The enemy is currently unaware that Suna has betrayed them. Lord Hokage wants the Chuunin Hyuuga to monitor and report on enemy movement while the Jounin locate and take out any enemy force that breaks the village border defense."_

_Hiashi began thinking to himself. 'Why would Neji keep this information from me? It has to be the reason he attacked Hinata, but…"_

"_Thank you Anbu San, you are dismissed."_

"_Lord Hiashi." The Anbu asked one more time to gain the Hyuuga's attention._

"_Yes Anbu San?"_

"_Make a note to your Shinobi that the men in black cloaks are our allies, while men in black cloaks with red clouds have flee on sight orders on them."_

"_Black cloaks?"_

"_I am sure you have met the Genin who joined after losing their caravan?"_

"_Yes I am familiar with the story."_

"_They contacted each other and formed an organization continuing to band together though part of separate villages. They will be fighting on our side. The ones with the red clouds are Akatsuki, all S-rank criminals. Only Elite Jounin are permitted to engage."_

"_I understand, thank you."_

"_There is one last thing." The Anbu pulled his right hand back into his sleeve and came out with a purple necklace with intricate engravings in it. "A friend of Hinata's wishes her to have this. He has been training under Lord Jiraiya and wishes her safety. This can alert him if she is in danger and assist him in locating her." Hiashi looked down at the object and widened his eyes recognizing the seals to the Hiraishin no Jutsu._

"_Lord Jiraiya gave away Minato's prized Jutsu." Hiashi muttered under his breath. He clinched his fist in anger thinking that it had been given away to one unworthy of the technique. A few seconds passed and the anger passed away to relief that the boy wanted to protect his daughter, whoever it was._

"_If I may, I have seen the boy battle, and it was in the fourth's will for Jiraiya to pass down the technique to one lord Jiraiya found worthy if it. His ability is quite frightening, I have seen it myself."_

"_Can I at least know who it is? I don't want any boy I don't trust having the ability to appear in Hinata's room on a whim."_

"_I am afraid that until the battle is over that information is classified. But I can assure you his honor is held in high regard by those who know him. It is not my place but were I in your position I would not fear anything dishonorable from him."_

"_I understand, but can you relay word to him that if he touches one hair on my daughter's head I will personally castrate him. Also, Neji will be dealt with properly, there's no need for the Hokage to wet his hands with this matter." The Anbu mentally gulped at the venom in the man's words but was relieved that he didn't intend to be on the receiving end of such a powerful Juuken. At the same time he felt sorry for Neji. It certainly wasn't his idea to get him in trouble. _

"_Immediately, Lord Hiashi." The Anbu knelt and vanished in a puff of smoke_

"_I assume you heard that Hinata?" Hiashi inquired noticing the 'eep' that came from behind the door to the study. "Now what are you doing up this late? It's a big day tomarow and your still under orders to rest." Hinata peeked around the door and slowly let herself in, closing the door behind her._

"_A-ano, I…"_

"_Perhaps you can enlighten me about this boy the Anbu spoke of. You haven't been dating anyone behind my back have you?" His hardened stare was legendary within the clan. Not only did it feel as if all of Konoha were staring at you, but he also made the poor victim feel as tiny as an ant at the foot of the Hokage monument. Hinata herself had felt this stare several times before but this was the hardest she had ever felt it. She gulped before attempting to answer the perturbed clan head._

"_N-No sir." Hinata answered, lowering her head just slightly._

"_Do you have any Idea who this person could possibly be? I am currently unaware of anyone within this village worthy of the Hiraishin technique. He clearly likes you a lot to have such an expensive necklace made." Hiashi dangled the crystal in front of his face, admiring the skill needed to engrave the seal inside the stone as opposed to the outside. It was quite an intricate piece of work._

"_...I…" She wanted so much to say Naruto but in her mind but couldn't bring herself to do it. Despite how much she knew her father loved her and wanted the best for her, she knew how picky he would be with suitors. He would never accept Naruto unless he became part of some major clan. Even at that she wasn't entirely sure it was Naruto. The stone was just as her father said 'expensive.' How could someone outside of a noble clan afford such a thing?_

"_It's clearly not the Inuzuka, he's too crude to offer such an object. The odds of Jiraiya training him are even slimmer. The Aburame are far too practical to understand such fine objects. It simply wouldn't be their style. Perhaps the Uzumaki, he did show much respect in visiting you at the hospital, but an orphan could never afford such a pure crystal, much less the gold chain. I guess Jiraiya could have given him a loan, still even if the boy were his student that simply wouldn't be his style." Part of him hoped it were so, the boy showed the most promise of any the potentials he had seen. But the other half of him would never accept the Jinchuuriki into the clan. It would look to bad on the clan with the majority opinion of the boy. He further rationalized that even if he were to accept the boy the clan would never go that far._

"_I'm afraid I don't know father." She hung her head low, knowing he had solidified her suspicions. There was no way Naruto could have afforded such a thing. It was too bad she had forgotten the offhanded comment Naruto had made back in the hospital about who he was training with, remembering that little fact would have eased her mind significantly._

"_I would suggest one of those caravan children but one is dating the other and I saw the third with the ice user that joined the village recently." Hiashi sighed, he could see that Hinata didn't know either and would have to resign himself to knowing later. "Listen Hinata, I don't mean to be hard on you but you're my daughter and I just want what's best for you, and the clan." He rolled his eyes a remembering his own time courting. "My father didn't accept your mother at first so as much as I hate to admit it I know how you probably feel. For that reason whoever this is I am giving him one chance. I hope he makes good use of it."_

_Hinata looked up at him with renewed hope in her eyes. Even if this wasn't from Naruto, maybe she still had a chance to be with him. "You mean it?"Hinata asked with renewed hope and never before seen courage in her eyes._

"_I thought you didn't know who it was."Hiashi said with a sly grin but decided not to push his luck too far. She was his daughter after all and he didn't want to shun her any further than the council made him._

"_I-I don't I just…"_

"_Have someone in mind? For your sake I hope this is from the one you hope it is. Anyone with the money for this and Jiraiya's backing can't be all bad. He did train my best friend after all." Hiashi, satisfied with Hinata's happiness decided to retire, walking to the door, while leading her out of the study. 'I can just hope he hasn't developed his master's lecherous ways…' Hiashi thought, continuing his previous statement. "I do have one condition though. As soon as you know who gave you this, you are to tell me. I don't think I will find a good night's sleep till I find out." Hiashi handed her the stone and patted her on the head before heading down to the branch house to meet a certain nephew who needed a little talking to. _

_Little did either of them know that the Anbu messenger was still running to get as far away from that compound as possible, for fear of being discovered. In actuality he was no Anbu he was…_

"_Out for a late night stroll?" The Anbu stumbled as he leaped from one house to another as a voice spoke to him from a nearby tree. Getting back up to look who spoke he noticed it was another man wearing all black, minus the Anbu mask of course._

"_Have fun with Hiashi did you? I'm surprised you gave it to her that way." He finally recognized the voice. The black figure leaped down from the tree, kneeling down to the fallen Anbu as he began removing his mask. It was Aoshi, sent to check up on the boy after requesting a mask from Nazomishi._

_Naruto pulled his Anbu mask off and grinned at Aoshi, giving him thumbs up. "Yea well I guess I made tomorrow easier too. That teme Neji never told Hiashi or anyone about the war."_

"_Well I didn't see that one coming. Did he actually believe your disguise or did he just have mercy on you?" Aoshi asked with a slightly amused tone, trying to get under Naruto's skin. Oh yea, he had spent way too much time around Nazomishi and Rei. When they weren't obsessed with business they liked messing with people that way._

"_Hey what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Oh, nothing, I'm just surprised a klutz like you could pull off such an act."_

"_Yea well you're talking to the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, and soon to be you're superior."_

"_In another division, perhaps in a few years. You still have a long ways to go to be captain material.."_

"_Yea right…"_

"_At any rate, Nazomishi wants the mask back. He doesn't like the idea of you masquerading around as an Anbu forever."_

"_Oh yea, sorry I forgot about that."_

"_Go home and get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow."_

"_See ya Aoshi."_

'_What is it with this organization and these crazy kids?' Aoshi shook his head while asking himself mentally._

_Obviously Naruto's night had gone well but for his white eyed opponent things were going downhill rather quickly. He had been grilled on the topic of relaying information under orders and failing to do so. Had Sarutobi not been so watchful, Konoha would have lost a significant portion of its strength in fighting off its attackers, all thanks to Neji._

"_Do you understand the ramifications of your actions Neji?"_

"_I assume you're going to kill me now, Lord Hyuuga? That is the standing punishment for treason is it not?" Neji knew he was in deep shit, and even if he was Hiashi's nephew; this was the man who ordered the execution of his own brother, to save his own life._

"_Now what would ever give you that idea? So that is what all this is about. You're blaming me for Hizashi's death…damn it…" Hiashi walked away and looked out the window of Neji's room looking at the sky. "What have I done…" Hiashi whispered to himself while bringing his left hand to his mouth and taking a deep breath between the cracks of his fingers._

"_Neji killing my brother was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life."_

"_That's bull shit, I saw the way you attacked him in that spar!"_

"_Neji…" Hiashi sighed and started to leave the room. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow. Good luck in your match. You are the greatest Genius our clan has birthed since my father. You proved that when you defeated Hinata. As such I must ask you to do one thing, not as the head of this clan, but as your uncle. Try not to judge too harshly until you see the truth. I need to find your father's diary. There is still much you don't know of those events."_

_Hiashi left abruptly leaving a very dumbfounded Neji, wondering what the hell the clan head would pull this time. For now though, Neji needed to focus on the Uzumaki. Despite fate, he knew he would have to be on the top of his game to defeat this foe. Even if he was the son of the Yondaime, and a new member to those freaks from space, Neji knew that fate was on his side. What gave him the idea that Fate was on his side was up to sanity issues._

**--- End Flashback---**

The Exams were only an hour away when Hinata started making her way to the stadium, hopeful to see Naruto demonstrate his true strength. After thinking things over she knew Naruto had to be the one who sent her the stone. He did say that Jiraiya was training him. All the way there she had her hands at her neck clutching the precious stone. But how did he afford it? Maybe he got a loan from Jiraiya, the Sannin had to be filthy rich with those stupid books he was always making. Her father could be wrong about it not being his style after all.

All the combatants filed into the center of the stadium, pumped and ready to go. Everything was in place, Gaara and the other Jinchuuriki had been given Zate robes with special Anbu masks to protect them from immediate identification. Not that it actually helped much, between Gaara's gourd and Kirabe's swords it was rather obvious who they were to those who would know. It was part of what had gone into placing them on the outer wall of the city, unable to watch the upcoming matches in the view of hundreds.

Hayate Gekko stepped into the center of the arena and began talking to the combatants, quickly explaining the rules of the test to them.

"Do you understand the rules thoroughly?" Everyone nodded giving him everything needed to continue. "Then will everyone besides Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please leave the stadium.

As commanded all but Naruto and Neji left the arena, several gulping audibly at the slaughter that was likely to happen.

"Hey teme, remember what I told you last time?"

"I believe you made a vow that if I ever harmed one of your friends again you would make my death one of legend. A foolhardy claim to say the least, even if you are a Hanyou. You're still the fool you have always been. I am fated to win this match." A few people in the audience gasped at the calling of the blond a Hanyou. Many called him a demon but none had ever suggested calling him a Hanyou before. Some actually thought it was rather fitting. Hanyou would actually be more of an insult in the end, one despised by human and demon alike.

"Fated huh, tell me what force in heaven or hell told you this? Was it you?" Neji scoffed and moved into a Juuken position while Naruto stood there hardening his eyes.

"It's no matter, I will win and you will lose, then no one will question the superiority of the Hyuuga."

"Hey Hayate, can you give me your microphone for a moment."

Up in the balcony Sarutobi called down to Naruto "Naruto what are you doing. A match is no time to make a speech." The two other Kage in the box nodded their heads in agreement, wanting to get on with the matches while the 'Kazekage' was curious as to what the kid was going to say.

Cue: See Who I Am – Within Temptation

Naruto ignored Sarutobi in his entirety. "People of the Shinobi Nations, for far too long I have been kicked, scorned and beaten for something I hold. Many of you know I am the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko." The spit-takes were numerous in the stadium while Sarutobi himself dropped back down into his seat knowing where Naruto was likely going with this. Yes, every ounce of security he had placed around Naruto was going down the drain like water.

"For those of you who have beaten me, have you ever taken into consideration that were I actually the fox I would have probably killed you already? Or did you think that I was simply regaining my strength after being sealed by the Yondaime? Before this match today I'm going to clear a few things up. These swords by my side are killing the Kyuubi, my prisoner, sentenced and imprisoned by the Yondaime." The whispers and restlessness within the audience showed the apparent confusion at his words.

"Unfortunately the seals that are killing the Kyuubi have a cost. They force me to absorb the chakra of the Kyuubi, and are thus turning me as Neji said, Hanyou. A fate which has forced me to spend significant time training with Jiraiya of the Sanin." Naruto formed a the release hand seal and released the Genjutsu holding back his monstrous form. Jaws gained slack, others turned pale in fear, while most were focusing within themselves trying to rationalize all this. It was unprecedented for a Jinchuuriki to come out and say that he is, especially to foreigners. Even more unprecedented was the fact that a Hanyou had come out and claimed himself as one.

"Such an intriguing boy you have there Hokage Dono." The Kazekage said with intrigue as he watched the boy continue.

"Yes, but I can't say I gave him permission to do this." Sarutobi stated somewhat annoyed by Naruto's outburst.

Down in the special Hyuuga box, Hiashi was shaking with anger. "So it was him! Never, not him, never! I will never permit such a lowly creature to date my daughter. A Jinchuuriki was bad enough but a damn Hanyou!" Hiashi was pissed; a demon was in love with his daughter and had instant access to her. How could Jiraiya have done such a thing?

Hiashi leapt from his seat in anger immediately taking off to Hinata's location, causing quite a stir in the Hyuuga box. One Hyuuga council member insisted on going with him but was smashed into a wall with little effort. Nothing would stop him from protecting his daughter. But little did he know that Hinata was once again on the brink of feinting. Seeing her beloved in such a state was…frightening to say the least.

"I must inquire, where did he get swords capable of turning him Hanyou?" Back in the Kage box the Kazekage inquired trying to resist the need to curse his luck. If the boy was turning Hanyou then Akatsuki's entire purpose for being here was NILL! That did not bode well for their plans.

"I think you will understand soon enough." Sarutobi answered simply as he kept his eyes on the blond in the center of the arena.

"What do you…?" The Kazekage stopped his words as Naruto continued speaking, hoping not to miss another word.

"What most of you don't know is one piece of information held back from you for my protection." Sarutobi hung his head in defeat knowing the boy would reveal yet another secret that would keep him up for days on end.

"My real name is not Uzumaki Naruto. I am in actually Naruto Namikaze Son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage!" Hiashi ran through the halls of the enormous complex as glass windows gave him a direct view of the battle that had yet to truly start. The boy's words echoed through the building's intercom system. At the mention of those words he stopped in his tracks. The Yondaime? …Minato… The thought had him horrified.

"_No… no, that can't be true…he-he's lying. The fool is lying to the entire audience! If the Fourth had a son I would have know about it. I…I was his best friend __**I**__ would have known about it. Kuchina…the Kyuubi killed her, his son …my god…she was an Uzumaki." _Hiashi was in a state of utter shock. He looked through the window in the quiet hallway, touching the glass as if he were trying to reach out to the poor boy. "My God….What have I done…" he whispered to himself as tears began to fill his eyes. He slid to the ground sobbing into his hands overcome by the grief of his actions. The mighty Hyuuga let his heart overflow. By his own pride he had betrayed his dearest friend.

The crowed started jeering and throwing all kinds of random shit at Naruto for making such a claim. He was lying they knew it. There was no way in hell that could be right… or could it?

The Hokage stood in an attempt to calm the rambunctious crowed.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed to get their attention, his powerful voice echoing through the stadium, providing some minor feedback from a microphone. "What Naruto speaks is the truth. I have purposely hidden this from you, from all of you. Nobody besides myself and the still loyal Sannin knew of this until recently. It was for his own safety. Despite the constant death threats he received, despite the threats from the council, I kept if from you. Because that I could deal with. I can stop a few rioters and quail the more radical members of the council. But I could never stop a foreign country from attacking the son of that man. With the power Naruto has gained recently I am happy, I can say that Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself at this point; from any threat."

The people of Konoha had mixed emotions. For some he was even more loathsome for becoming such an abomination. To them he has and always will be a demon. They were glad he was a Hanyou, a breed not accepted by either race. A few like Hiashi looked at themselves in shame for the way they had treated Naruto. Even if they hadn't hated Naruto many regretted how they had looked down on him. The thought that they had considered him as a slightly lesser being for his burden started to sicken them. Though few, some people were so sickened with themselves, they began to regurgitate.

Sadly the latter was less common and chants began to rain from the civilian population "Kill him! Kill the Demon! Do it Hyuuga! Kill the Demon!" Neji didn't flinch. He could tell Naruto wasn't some creature to be loathed. In a way he was starting to see the link between themselves.

"Tell me Naruto, what are you? What do you consider yourself to be?" Neji asked somberly as he contemplated his own seal.

"I am human, a human being cursed to exile by his own father for the good of the village I love." Naruto answered sternly, his eyes filled with neither with hate nor compassion. "Some things are done, not because we want to, but because we have no other choice. At least, not and remain truly human. In the end our mind is what makes us human not race, class, or heritage." That one hit home with Neji who widened his eyes in contemplation. He was in a moment of realization and conflict, at war with his own beliefs and traditions.

'_No, he's not the same. He may be burdened but we will never be the same. He has become a beast but he is free. I am a beast in a cage, fated to free myself of these bonds.'_ He was right, Naruto was free, but there was one important part he had left out. He had freed himself.

"Then let's let fate decide who is right. I will win and know that fate has chosen me as the one with the correct philosophy."

The two squared off, Naruto shaking his head in sadness at his opponent. Even without Shingan or the Force he could tell Neji was struggling inside, from what, he didn't know. "Alright Neji, just remember that I have become far more powerful than the last time you saw me."

Neji's eyes narrowed to a close before he reopened them again, veins becoming visible around them as he fell into a Juuken stance. "Fate shall decide all."

"I feel sorry for you..." Naruto stated standing still as his clothes blew in the wind. A wisp of air sounded as Neji made the first move thrusting a right handed Juuken at Naruto who effortlessly moved to the side. Several more attacks fallowed up with Naruto dodging with fluid and majestic movement. One more strike went straight for Naruto's head only for him to evaporate in a gust of wind. A tap found itself on Neji's shoulder as he turned around for a strike, having seen Naruto just before being tapped on the shoulder. The strike made its way toward Naruto's stomach but fell short as Naruto grabbed it, dispelling the entirety of the force from the strike into the ground beneath his feet.

"Whatever is hurting you, if it's what made you hurt Hinata then I can only hope that beating you will make you understand." Naruto said somberly as he summoned forth a massive reservoir of chakra. The energy was so vast that Neji was lifted off the ground with chakra generated gale force winds; the only thing keeping him from flying away was Naruto's firm grip. The Yokai was so concentrated it burned his skin from being so close to it. Maybe it didn't burn enough to cause any damage but one thing Neji knew was it stung like hell.

As Naruto stopped increasing his released chakra the gale force wind died down. He soon released Neji by wiping him around through the air and threw him at the stadium wall. Neji flew through the stadium and nearly went into the outer wall of the arena. Unfortunately for him his fate was far worse than a simple crash into a stone wall. In a blinding burst of speed Naruto appeared above him and delivered a mighty kick, sending Neji crashing into the ground. The ensuing crater, nearly five feet in diameter, cradled Neji's body in the center.

The crowed had a mix of cheers and jeers as Naruto landed after utterly crushing the Hyuuga prodigy. He walked over to the edge of the crater and hopped in. Naruto bent over Neji's motionless body and began speaking after noticing that he was just barely conscious. Several Jounin in the audience had noticed that Neji used a Kaiten at the last moment to dampen the impact of hitting the ground.

"Neji…when you hurt Hinata so badly I wanted to rip you apart, I wanted to take your body in my hands and leave it as a bloody stain on the wall. But you know what? The hate's not worth it, anger will only lead to more anger and in the end you're only hurting yourself. I can't read your mind but after how much I've suffered I know when someone's hurting. Just give it up, whatever it is it can't be as bad as caging yourself in your misery.

End Cue

As Naruto wrapped up his speech Neji slipped into unconsciousness and Hayate called the match. Naruto had retracted his massive chakra before talking to Neji and was keeping it low as he started walking out of the stadium. On his way out he noticed someone in white clothing walking towards him. It was Hiashi Hyuuga.

In respect Naruto bowed to Hiashi as he drew closer. Hiashi wore a kind expression and placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder as he walked by. He stopped momentarily, next to Naruto smiling as he began to speak.

"Naruto." Hiashi spoke with authority, gaining Naruto's full attention.

"Yes Hiashi Sama?" Naruto replied politely not wanting to anger him for the future possibility of dating his daughter.

"You continue to amaze me. You show respect after being known for giving none. You are known as a demon but show compassion and loyalty at a level most are incapable of. You act the fool and turn out wise beyond your years. You're known as loud and obnoxious, yet you can perfectly imitate an Anbu." Hiashi's grin widened as he noticed Naruto's understanding of the last comment.

"When did you figure that one out?" Naruto said sheepishly, momentarily forgetting his manners.

"When you revealed yourself as the son of the Minato." Hiashi lifted his hand from Naruto's shoulder and took a knee bowing to Naruto before continuing. "Naruto I must ask you to forgive me. Despite your honor and strength my pride still wanted to see you as nothing more than a container. My own pride made me a traitor to my best friend. As his son I can only hope you find the mercy to forgive an old fool." Hiashi rose looking at the speechless Namikaze with a stern face. "I leave Hinata's protection to you, but remember this. If anything ever brings harm to her, neither Heaven nor Hell will stop me from killing you." _'The council will have my head for this… but without it true honor is forfit…"_

Naruto blinked a few times trying to figure out what he meant by that one. _'Did he just say what I think he means?'__** "Assuming you think he just gave you permission to date Hinata, yes. But don't push your luck. Rarely does Kami move mountains more than once." **__'I think I agree...'_

While Naruto contemplated Hiashi's words, the man at thought, himself walked away from Naruto and over to Neji where several medics had him on a stretcher. "I wish to accompany my nephew if you will permit it."

"That is no problem Lord Hyuuga. His injuries, despite the look are minor. Some minor patch work and he should be awake in a few hours." The medic commented as they prepared to leave the stadium.

"Thank you, please speed his recovery." Hiashi conversed with the medics as they left the stadium and Naruto finally regained his composure. It didn't take long for Naruto to leap back up into the stadium and the next battles to be called.

"The next match will be Yoda Minch Vs Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced as the crowd erupted into cheers for the beloved Uchiha. The three Kage in the box above the arena watched intently as Sasuke and Yoda entered the arena, ready to do battle. Yoda was of course shrouded by his illusion to prevent any unnecessary complications. As requested they bowed and shook hands before heading to their respective starting points. Sasuke went into a well-grounded stance with his legs far apart and started charging a Chidori while Yoda drew his Lightsaber.

All the allied Shinobi watching the show smirked knowing the fun was about to begin. Sasuke was facing the Kage box while charging his jutsu. The electricity leaped every which way as he used every bit of his concentration to condense the volatile chakra. Yoda stood opposite him with his back to the box, entering a battle stance, ready to leap out of the way as soon as the Jutsu went off.

After nearly ten seconds of charging, Sasuke pulled his arms back; placing his left hand over his right arm and clenching his fist. That was the signal. With a light tap on the ground the Tsuchikage molded the Kage box into a stone prison around Orochimaru. The Kazekage's eyes opened in shock as he became surrounded and trapped.

"What is the meaning of this!" The apparent Kazekage screamed as his body was bound in every direction, leaving only his head sticking out of the solidifying boulder. The audience was partly oblivious to the events in the Kage box but those who did notice, felt like they were in deep shit. If the Kage's were fighting then this meant a war was about to break out.

"Your death, Orochimaru." The Tsuchikage stated with a cold satisfaction as Sasuke thrust his palm forward, blasting a thunderbolt at the pale snake man. Orochimaru's eyes widened knowing he had been caught as the thunderbolt struck through the stone. It flailed about distorted through the air, smashing into the stone and moving around, blasting the Kage box to pieces as the remaining Kage leapt away.

Nearly seventy Lightsabers lit up in the audience as the stadium itself began to glow with seals, frightening the hell out of the civilians who wondered what the hell was going on. All wondered who the men in black robes and beam swords were. Only moments later everything went dark in their world as the entire population of the stadium was summoned within the Hokage monument with only dim lights and Lightsabers, lighting the unending darkness.

The frightened citizens of various countries ducked to the ground, covering their heads in fear as the colorful lights moved through the simi-darkness, killing numerous Shinobi in their wake. It was in the simplest terms, a massacre.


	26. The Great Shinobi Massacre Pt2

**The False Apocalypse**

**The Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 26**

**Shinobi Dai Zansatsu: The Great Shinobi Massacre Pt.2**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Lord Seijuurou, Your battalion is ready." A sound Shinobi appeared kneeling at Hiko's feet only yards from a fourteen other Sound Shinobi ready for battle. The swordsman's skill was held in high regard with Orochimaru. It was held to such a high degree that he had been given a large battalion to command as he saw fit instead of being sent in with the sound four he was to guide his troops on a special mission to capture the Hokage's tower. Within the group was an elite Jounin commander directly under Hiko, ten more Jounin and five chuunin with skills specially picked for this assignment.

"…" Hiko was about to dismiss the man when a thunderbolt blasted its way into the sky, originating from the exam arena. The loud explosion alerted all the Shinobi to the bolt causing Hiko to turn his head seeing the final moments of the beam as it vanished into thin air.

"W-was that the signal ….sir?" Hiko, still saying nothing turned back to the commander. About to say something else the commander was cut short as his head fell to the ground fallowing a streak of light originating from Hiko's Shirasaya.

"Lord Seijuurou? What happened?" Another Shinobi inquired as he leaped from formation for fear that their commander had said something treasonous. That had to be it, They had heard far too many times how Orochimaru dealt with treacherous questions.

"It's nothing." Hiko stated calmly as he shook the blood of his blade.

"If I may inquire Lord Seijuurou, why are you still wearing your restraints? Surely it wouldn't hurt to…" The man was quickly silenced by Hiko's unforgiving blade passing through the Shinobi's body from right thigh to left shoulder. The sheer force of the strike blasted each piece of the broken body aside as soon as the stroke had finished its cut. Hiko paid the fallen warrior no mind as he made his way to the rest of the battalion who were now looking at him in shock and horror. Many were thinking to themselves '_What did they do? Must of insulted him, idiots...'_

Hiko Seijuurou was wearing his traditional spring-loaded overcoat over his blue Hakama.

"Who among you are truly loyal to Orochimaru?" Many were taken back by the question, but soon came to the conclusion that he was trying to get them revved up for the battle. This in actuality was not his intention. He wanted to read their subconscious and see who among them really wanted to do all this. Bringing the thought to their minds would make this mindreading far easier and far quicker. Hiko's goal had been reached.

Master Hiko Seijuurou of the Zate walked forward to the men of the unit examining their eyes and rapidly determined their true loyalties. Between his skill as a swordsman and his ability as a Jedi it wasn't really all that hard. Of the sixteen Shinobi in the initial battalion two were dead and only three of the remaining had the compassion necessary to let live. With one powerful slash half of the men lay strewn upon the ground, staining it with blood and entrails. The others were blasted back from the sheer force of the attack.

"What are you doing Lord Seijuurou, have you gone mad!" One of the surviving Shinobi screamed before receiving a thrust through his skull. The speed at which Hiko moved was unreal, godlike. It was beyond anything they had seen out of their elites before. Only Orochimaru had moved at such speeds and even that they hadn't seen before. Two chuunin stumbled back in fear for their lives as they watched their comrades drop like flies. The third was a Jounin who charged Hiko with a kunai only for his wrist to be caught and the kunai twisted out of his grip.

"Run. You three have no place in this battle." Hiko stated as a command as he threw the Jounin to the ground. The Jounin fell on his butt as he watched Hiko turn to leave. He didn't know why but he had to know what had just happened.

"Why? Why did you betray us? Why do we get to live!" The Jounin screamed while the others lay motionless and in shock.

"You three hold no true loyalties to Orochimaru nor sound. You are innocents forced into battle by a madman. This is not your battle and you do not belong here." Hiko replied bluntly knowing all too well that whatever he said wouldn't get through to them.

"You- You can't do this! We trusted you!"

"Go home. Your families need you." No sooner had Hiko said this than he vanished in a whorl of leaves. Not far away Kimimaro sat laxly on a log surrounded by the bloody bodies of his brigade. He watched intently as Hiko walked out of a nearby forest into the clearing where he sat.

"You are sure we can win?" Kimimaru asked as he watched bright bursts of light in the distance. The battle was well underway. Hiko noticed what Kimimaru was referring to as a massive three headed snake began to tower high over the forest.

"My foolish pupil is too stubborn to lose. Our chances are high." A great streak flashed through the sky severing the heads of the massive snake off in the distance. A dramatic rain of blood ensued well beyond the moment an enormous thump resounded throughout the village.

"I still can't help but feel like I am betraying Orochimaru." Kimimaru pushed off from the log as he watched the sky fill with dragons and various summons appear throughout the forest. A fiery bird swooped overhead just high enough to not catch the trees on fire as it blew fire on a nearby encampment. The two swordsmen watched intently as the bird came around for another blast at another encampment full of already retreating shinobi.

Hiko pulled out a vile of blood and chakra crushing it in his palms after forming a verity of hand seals. When he slammed his hands down on the ground he summoned a long, flowing, serpentine dragon. It flew into the sky and dove down into the nearby forest taking a snake into its jaws by the neck, permitting it to fall limp before dropping it to the ground only a few blocks from their location.

"I'm afraid your loyalties are your decision. If you fallow me to the Zate you will find friendship and a purpose at the price of betraying a man who uses you as a tool. Remain loyal to him and we friends must fight. I can only hope you would take the path I consider more fulfilling." Hiko replied as he watched the snake fall from the sky.

"Forgive me Hiko; it is… a difficult change." Kimimaro replied after some thought. He had been considering this betrayal for weeks and was still finding it difficult to leave the pale Sannin. He and Hiko had become good friends over the past few years. Kimimaro had been driven by a need to be needed, a need to belong somewhere. With this disease killing him he really had little choice. He could choose to serve Orochimaru for whatever few months he had left to live. Or he could fallow his friend to a place where he was practically promised a cure. To him the Zate sounded too good to be true. How could complete strangers accept someone like him as part of, as Hiko called it 'a family?' The change was going to be difficult for him but somewhere deep inside he understood what Hiko was saying. Orochimaru didn't really care for him; he was simply a tool of war to that man. To Kimimaro, he could only try and hope this friend was right.

"Change is difficult, there is nothing to forgive. Come, I don't want to be around once the summons start their rampage."

"Agreed." And thus they leaped on towards the city to help deal with fortifying the walls.

Things were currently going very well for Konoha and her allies. They had thwarted the initial attack from spies on the inside and the sound four were currently off in battles with various Jounin. Unfortunately, things didn't quite go as planned with Orochimaru.

A group of Anbu appeared in a blur of speed to examine the remains of the snake Sannin. Yoda had immediately leaped away to guard the gates and Sasuke was soon joined by Naruto and Aoshi before leaping away to deal with enemy Shinobi and quite possibly Akatsuki.

"Sir, I think it worked." An Anbu behind a hawk mask stated. Another walked closer to the remains, picking a stone off the top in an attempt to get a better look at the corpse.

"Help me remove the stones, we need to confirm the kill." The captain of the group commanded as he knelt down to the nearest stone.

"Yes sir!" The three other Anbu said in unison as they started to carry the crushed stone imprisonment away from the body. When the pale carcass was finally visible the captain knelt down to get a closer look. Reaching down he noticed a pealing piece of skin and began to peal it away. What he saw shocked him to no end.

"Burn it, it's an imposter." The captain ripped back the white skin to reveal the face of a mutated man. The face was pail but nowhere near as much as Orochimaru's. Upon removing a final stone another face was crushed beneath the earth. Both looked exactly the same. It was one of the sound four they had been warned about.

"Damn it. You mean he's still out there."

"Yes just burn this one and let's move on. We can't waste any more time here."

"Roger." The squad said in unison while backing up with the captain forming a series of hand seals for a fire jutsu.

Within the walls of the city the situation could best be described as utter chaos. Thousands of civilians ran from their homes, many with child in arm and spouse in hand. Thousands fled as Summons littered the skies. Various types of summons quickly broke through the lines of defense and were creating obscene amounts of collateral damage as they clashed. The fallen summons crushed buildings with nowhere else to fall, others fell just to spite their opposition.

Amidst all the chaos Genin and Chuunin of the leaf made every effort to save as many civilians as possible. Sadly those who would have otherwise had an easy time avoiding the summons who mostly dealt with their own kind, found themselves threatened with an ever graver opponent. Each member of Akatsuki quickly broke through the front lines with a group of 16 Chuunin and Jounin fallowing close behind.

Hidan was ecstatic marching down a heavily populated street cleaving heads from bodies in such a sadistic manor, even the shinobi at his disposal found it gruesome.

"AAAhaahahahha Jashin Sama! Be pleased with these sacrifices!" Hidan cackled manically. Again and again his slashes cleaved the innocents in two. The Shinobi under his command stood back letting their commander do all the work, mostly out of fear of what he would do to them if they were to interfere. The best word to describe the Jashin believer was 'maniac.' Truthfully it scared the shit out of his subordinates. Secretly they prayed he wouldn't turn on them as his next set of sacrifices.

"Save my baby!" A woman cried to the sky as she ran from the murderous maniac. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, throwing his scythe while maintaining control with the rope attached at the end. Much to Hidan's surprise a familiar blur of pink and red came down next to the blade smashing it to the ground with a sheathed Katana. The speedy warrior trapped Hidan's scythe between the ground and the butt of a sheathe. The woman covered her baby, cradling it against the ground in every attempt to save the newborn from the raving lunatic only to realize that what she thought would be her end, never came.

"You will not harm another living being that you will not." The blur's eyes held an unfamiliar emotion those outside of the Zate. It was neither hate nor love; himself nor the Battousai, it was his Kenshin's ultimate persona, the one he had gained upon learning the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"You… " Hidan's eyes hardened into a glair while noticing who it was. Seconds later his face morphed into that of a sadistic smirk. "…he eAAaAHAAHAhah JASHIN SAMA. Thank you for granting me this battle for your glory! This fool will learn of your greatness. He will pay for insulting your existence!" Hidan screamed to the sky in maniacal fashion while his subordinates looked on smirking. They couldn't help but wonder what fool would attempt to take on an immortal.

"Are you finished…?" No sooner had Kenshin finished his question than he had vanished in a blur of speed, releasing the force holding back Hidan's blade. The immortal withdrew his need to kill the woman and focused his entire attention on locating the red haired samurai. He looked all around, grunting in frustration at the elusive traitor, with his inability to find him.

"Stop hiding you coward! Come out so I can sacrifice you to Jashin Sama!" Hidan screamed while turning in various directions, attempting to find any trace of an opponent. The only thing that could draw his attention was the woman only ten feet away from him, laying on the ground, paralyzed in horror.

"Fine then, ff you won't come out on your own then I guess the woman will have to do." Hidan grinned sadistically as he pulled his blade back, ready for a full swing as he leaped towards her at the full speed he was capable of. A rather impressive speed for most shinobi, that was sure. However, in comparison to Kenshin's unparalleled Godspeed, it looked like the crawl of an ant. What Hidan and everyone outside of the Zate didn't know was that Kenshin's speed is by far the greatest of any member in the Zate. Even within the group Kenshin's speed was in a league of its own, it had been since Wolverine's world gave him his own special ability.

"Over here!" Kenshin's voice echoed through the area, detached from any specific location. It was as if he had spoken from dozens of positions around Hidan at the same time. Not a moment later a flurry of blades impaled Hidan from every side. Above, below, around in every direction imaginable, he was run through by what seemed to be fully solid clones. One of the three blades on Hidan's scythe fell to the ground along with the bottom half of the Staff. His weapon was nearly useless.

At this point Hidan looked like a pincushion, run through with over twenty swords. He cursed as blood ran out his mouth and nose. One sword was even sticking strait through his skull from back to front, exiting between the eyes. Hidan struggled to free himself from his prison of blades, but to no avail Kenshin had him pinned in place from every direction imaginable. Movement was impossible. Held in place by the numerous clone supported swords Hidan finally fell back into his usual routine of mockery. "What, you thought that would work? I'm immortal damn it! Haaahahahahah Jashin sama will kill you! Don't you get it, You can't beat me!"

"No, but I can." Hidan looked up to a building where a feminine voice came from. On top of the building Kenshin stood Next to Rei who was performing dozens of hand seals in sequence.

"Immortal does not mean invulnerable that it does not." Kenshin said smiling as Rei finished forming her jutsu.

"Say high to the four winds for me. Katon – Shounetsujigoku (Fire Release – Inferno)" Rei finished the final hand seal and threw her right arm out to her side, gripping the shoulder with her left hand. Fire began to spin around the length of her arm, getting faster and faster, rapidly starting to suck air in around it. As the fire span it sucked more and more air in making it burn hotter and brighter, growing ever more powerful. "Shine! (しね Shi-ne…it means DIE!…and yes that is conjugated as a command…from the word Shinu… it just doesn't work too well in romanji… -_-' )

Rei thrusted her arm forth and the fire took on the form of a long and flowing dragon. As it left her arm the dragon took on a blue hue, burning even hotter and brighter soon turning to a pure white.

"What! No you can't do this, Jashin sama will save me. JASHIN SAMA!" His screams were soon cut short as the white hot dragon descended upon Hindan. The fire burned so hot that his skin began to melt before the dragon even touched him. The nearby buildings felt the devastating blast as curtains evaporated and glass liquefied under the intense blaze. By the time the attack ended there weren't even ashes left to acknowledge Hidan's former existence.

Seconds later Yugito leaped up onto the roof patting Rei on the shoulder. "Impressive, why did you even need him for that?"

"It's hard to control flames that hot, I needed Kenshin's clones to hold him in place."

"So… you could have got all the weaklings." Yugato stated as she calmly licked the remainder of some blood off her hand. It was painfully obvious where she had been.

"But then you wouldn't have had your fun now would you?" Rei stated with a smirk.

"True, Nibi did enjoy the fat one…"

"Right…"

Elsewhere in Konoha Kakuzu walked through Konoha surrounded by his subordinates. They were quite content marching down a marketplace blowing things to kingdom come. Kakuzu didn't really care what they did, all he was hoping for was to run into a decent bounty. He knew quite well that Konoha was full of them. Much to their discouragement this area had already been evacuated by the time they got there.

"Damn it, why did we have to get the market sector. There's no one to kill, seriously couldn't we have gotten the residential sector." One Kiri Shinobi asked with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. He turned to Kakuzu as he noticed a very pissed off voice coming from behind himself.

"Shut up, you sound like Hidan." Such complaining about not having enough people to kill was a common complaint from Hidan and it pissed Kakuzu off to no end. In fact it pissed him off to such a point that he had attempted to kill Hidan at least a dozen times already. Oh the great satisfaction he took in ripping that pompous little head of.

"Your partner that's a good thing right?" The Kiri nin asked energetically just before noticing a hand coming his way.

"Hidan pisses me off." Kakuzu said bluntly as he picked the poor man up by the neck, squeezing till his neck popped, killing him instantly. This sudden reaction laid down a bit of law around Kakuzu. Primarily, don't piss him off.

By the time the thought had registered in their minds a volley of kunai rained down taking out at three of the nin surrounding Kakuzu. The leader himself stood motionless as he was hit with several kunai himself, not that they actually did any damage to him. No his iron skin technique prevented that fate.

"You will surrender or we will kill you." An Anbu captain stated bluntly while drawing a blade from his back to solidify his threat.

"Stand down captain." A calm voice said from behind the Anbu who reacted by turning his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the one who would give him commands.

"And you are?"

"Hitokiri Zansatsu, First Division Captain of the Zate. I will handle this one personally." A kid? There was a kid behind him trying to give an Anbu captain commands. What the hell was wrong with this kid. The only thing that could go through his mind was that it was some stupid Genin trying to act cool. The fool…

"No one gave me a memo to bow to a mere Genin, go help with the evacuation effort." One of the subordinate Anbu sated turning fully to what looked to them like a boy, one of the boys participating in the chuunin exams none the less.

A smirk appeared on his face as his figure vanished, much to the surprise of the Anbu. '_Shunshin?'_ One Anbu thought turning back to the enemy forces just in time to see a wave of streaks fill the sky just before the boy rematerialized between the opposing forces.

"I said I have things handled, Captain." A click sounded as Nazomishi finished sheathing his blade and the sky was soon filled with a rain of blood. At least half a dozen cuts adorned the bodies of the entire set of Kiri shinobi, spouting blood into the air in such quantity the bloody rain lasted for several seconds as the dead fell to the ground. Seconds later the Anbu took notice of the collateral damage that had taken place from the attack. Enormous gashes were torn into the nearby buildings and numerous corners fell to the ground into the bloody aftermath.

"Hitokiri Zansatsu you say? I knew I would find a decent bounty. Tell me, how well do you know the Battousai?" _'Without Hidan around, maybe I can finally do things my way.'_

"Kenshin is my Second Division Captain why wouldn't I know him?"

"So that's why he killed Konen, this should be interesting, twenty million bounty." After seeing what the man had done to his subordinates he knew the claim was true. That thought confirmed, the bounty hunter grew excited at the prospect of his potential haul. Kakuzu flexed his muscles and entered a hand to hand combat position while activating his iron skin. If this was a swordsman he knew all too well that he would need it.

"Oh trust me it should be much higher." Nazomishi drew his blade slowly and released his grip on the sheath as it vanished in a burst of light. The killing intent rose quickly while the Anbu made the decision to monitor the fight from a distance and help out of the kid were to start loosing. At this point in their minds it seemed unlikely if he was able to produce as much if not more potent killing intent than the S-rank Nuke nin. Top that with the enormous amount of weight crushing the ground beneath his feet with every step and you had an interesting battle worth seeing.

With another burst of speed Nazomishi blasted off at Kakuzu delivering a series of powerful kicks at Kakuzu's ribs, fallowed by his left arm, then a slash towards the head with his shimmering blade and then into a leg sweep. Every attack was blocked or evaded with relative ease thanks to Kakuzu's iron ability and knowledge that this one should be at least on a level with the Battousai. He remembered thoroughly how underestimating that kid lost him a heart.

Kakuzu charged Nazomishi while throwing a kunai and drawing another, preparing another strike. In reaction Nazomishi bent backwards to avoid the first kunai, completing the maneuver by flipping and kicking Kakuzu's held kunai into the air. Kakuzu figured this would be fallowed up by something and kicked off in reverse to avoid any oncoming attack. Inevitably he was correct. Upon landing Nazomishi immediately went in for a swift slash across Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu smirked as he avoided the slash by just over an inch. Starting to ponder the attacks and formulate a counter assault Kakuzu felt an agonizing pain arch across his chest. A massive split opened wide in his skin and began to glow just before erupting in flames. The fire acted like a jet engine blasting Kakuzu's body into the air and back nearly ten feet, finally slamming him into the ground.

'What the hell was that, I was sure I avoided it…'

"Sentoryuu- Zaiten Seibai (Heaven's Punishment) It's a genjutsu that makes everything I do lag behind by a fraction of a second. You may have known where you were but where you see me is where I was. You saw where the blade was half a second earlier. As a result my blade seemed further away than it actually was in addition to you being hit before you could sense it."

"Then what was the fire." Kakuzu said with anger as he rose to his feet glad the wound was superficial. The thing that caught his interest was that his wound had been sealed up by the scorching heat of the fire. _'I need to avoid close range combat. It's much harder to sow skin when it's seared shut.' _

"The special effect of my blade, anything it cuts will explode as soon as air fills the wound. But now that you know that it's time for a new blade." In a flash of light his blade vanished and with another blade appeared in his right hand.

'_How is he doing this, he couldn't be able to keep up with my movements at this speed. I should be moving faster than Kakashi with the current weights on, and last I checked Kakashi should have had the upper hand in that department.' _Nazomishi glanced over to the Anbu for a moment and noticed the subordinates were having a hard time keeping up with their eyes. The captain seemed fine but these speeds should have been dominating Kakuzu with little effort. _'At a third I should be on par with Orochimaru's max. Much more than this and I'll start losing myself again, he's done something and I need to know what.'_

Nazomishi charged forth with his single blade sheathed, aiming for Kakuzu's head with the new blade. As predicted with the Force Kakuzu ducked and Nazomishi spun around moving into a hidden Battojutsu only for it to miss it's target by a few inches even with his Genjutsu working.

In a series of similarly attempted strikes Nazomishi found himself on the receiving end of a downward hammer strike which he blocked just in time with the side of his blade. The blow held such power that Nazomishi was driven nearly two feet into the ground while kicking up vast amounts of debris. As the dust cleared it became evident that Nazomishi stood there with his arms supporting the blade above his head where he absorbed the intense power of the blow. Beneath his feet the ground lay shattered in the form of a small crater.

"Nani?" Kakuzu's reaction was evident by the shock on his face. The thought that anyone could block such a blow and not have their spine turned to mush was unheard of.

"Iron skin eh? I'll take that thank you." _'Maybe it can help me figure out how he's predicting my movements and moving so fast.' _Nazomishi's hand in a burst of movement entered a death grip on Kakuzku's arms permitting his blade to fall to the ground to vanish back its seal with a flash of light. The massive zombie man could only look on in shock as the iron jutsu which hardened his body was being sucked away like a vampire would a virgin's life. It didn't take long for that realization to signal him to leave, even if it meant leaving his arms. He detached the tendrils to his arms taking with him everything from his elbows back.

"What did you do?" Kakuzu demanded of the blue haired fool.

"I owe no explanation to the dead…" While shrugging off Kakuzu's demand Nazomishi finished off the remaining iron in the arms and threw them aside.

"Now that your iron has been converted, it will be used against you." Nazomishi spoke in a condescending tone as he formed an orb the size of a bowling ball in the palm of his hand. Waving the orb out in front of him the hunk of metal divided into several dozen smaller orbs which then morphed into shuriken.

Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder why this kid hadn't tried attacking him at speeds the Battousai had used. Was he incapable of it or was he simply trying to show off. Of these the latter seemed to be confirmed in his mind as he took notice of the heavy indentions the Hitokiri's movements left in the ground. In reality he was wrong. Nazomishi wasn't holding back his speed for any such reason, he simply knew from his fight with Naruto that removing the weight would be detrimental to everyone. The seals holding back the berserker state of the cursed seal were made dramatically worse by the creature lurking within his mind. His current state of control relied on the weight seals across his body as an anchor to hold it all in. Even a few seconds without the seals in their current state could wreak havoc on his mind. It was in essence a nasty catch two. On one hand he wanted so badly to release his weights and end things quickly. On the other he did not want to risk the possibility of terrorizing the city and becoming the enemy. The risks terrified him deeply.

The musings ceased instantly as Nazomishi threw his arms forth sending the shuriken at Kakuzu, weaving around his person at incredible speeds. Kakuzu avoided them with relative ease, moving to the left and right dodging as if they weren't of any threat at all. It wasn't until one came down from above and in an instant grew to the size of a man that Kakuzu finally decided to take the pesky shuriken seriously. The massive shuriken crashed into the ground with Kakuzu barely avoiding it by leaping to the side.

"Defeating me won't be that easy boy." _'It took him a while to make this one big. It must have some sort of lag time; otherwise he would have done it sooner…good my arms…' _In the skirmish he had gotten close enough to his arms to retrieve them with his tendrils. He smirked beneath his facemask as he required his dismembered limbs.

"You know that boy 'thing' is starting to get on my nerves. I'm older than you… boy." As the battle went on Nazomishi was having less and less fun with it and was falling into a significantly darker persona. The Side effect of his counter seal to the cursed seal was starting to take its toll on him mentally. This battle was starting to push him further than he had intended. For all the advantages of his metal body there was one major drawback. It significantly increased the effort needed to do pretty much anything. From moving to using jutsu, the amount of energy expended was at least three times what others would need to perform the same. Leaving himself with a little under four thousand chakra units was like operating with chuunin chakra levels. He knew he would have to end things soon or risk causing the very thing he was trying to prevent.

"Says the one who looks like a kid." Nazomishi reached forth with both arms, his fingers curling downward just slightly. His faced tensed, revealing his teeth as he released lightning from his fingertips. The electricity was drawn to his shuriken, arching and leaping from one to the next, forming a net of electricity around Kakuzu. There were enough shuriken that Kakuzu couldn't escape the deadly embrace of the electrical net.

'_What is this lightening? It feels like malice, darkness...this energy isn't chakra but what the hell is it.'_ Without knowing it Kakuzu could feel the dark side of the Force pouring from Nazomishi's person, radiating through the lightning.

Kakuzu stood within the electrical net as his lightning mask burst out of his body, wrapping him in a lightning proof web of tentacles. It didn't take Nazomishi long to realize that this course of action wasn't going to work. Kakuzu's voice echoed through his tentacles as Nazomishi began to loosen up on the lightning.

"You don't know as much about me as you think Zansatsu." Kakuzu's lightning mask that had been connected just above the tentacles covering his body. Nazomishi's eyes widened as he read what Kakuzu was planning. The lightning mask started to open its mouth as the fire mask revealed itself from within the tentacles of the lightning mask.

Fire and electricity concentrated in front of the mass, firing off a concentrated stream of fire surrounding a volatile thunder bolt. The blasts held such force that the buildings around the battle began burning inside. The initial concussion of the blasts shook foundations and visually distorted the shape of buildings as the searing beams made their way to Nazomishi.

'_Fuck…' _The Hitokiri thought as he used every ounce of speed he had in him to summon another sword. His previous blade vanished and two blades each over four feet long, connected at the butt of the handle appeared. By the time the blasts fired off Nazomishi started spinning them rapidly while having it float in the air in front of himself. Sustained by his manipulation abilities and the Force, the blade spun so rapidly it acted like a shield from the blast. Wave after wave of energy dominated the area, leveling the nearby buildings while the energy seemed to be absorbed by the blades. The glowing blue and red was a spectacular sight to behold for the on looking Anbu who thought themselves lucky to be assigned to this sector. After that one, no one would really want to come around here and the fight was spectacular.

Fire and lightning twisted and melded around Nazomishi's body. His only defense being the blades that obviously had some sort of seal based property, distorting the energy around him while seaming to absorb much of the energy to directly hit the wall of blades. The whole incident lasted about ten seconds before the masks finally started letting up on their attacks. When it was over steam rose from the obliterated landscape as Nazomishi slowed the spins and gradually brought the blades to a halt.

Stretching his back Nazomishi climbed out of what was now a crater of incineration where once stood the roadway through a market. His blade was smoking with steam; one side had a blood grove, glowing blue while the other glowed red from end to end.

"I don't think that worked Kakuzu…" _'I wonder if it's wise to piss him off? It was damn hard to seal all that energy, even with these blades. Meh I'll do it anyway.'_

Kakuzu looked on with stunned eyes. That blast should have incinerated any degree of steel structures much less a human with a few swords. "Boy, what did you do? That blast was far too powerful for any shield seal to block." Nazomishi plunged his staff like blade into the ground and began dusting himself off. That blast really did a number on his now dusty hair. Honestly he was surprised none of it was burnt off after an attack like that.

"Oh nothing really, each of these blades have seals that permit them to absorb vast quantities of a specific element. I just summoned the sides I would need to absorb thunder and fire. Want a taste?" Nazomishi struck his hand out at the blade to his side, smacking it on the tip end of the fire blade. A fireball came roaring out of the blade towards Kakuzu's thunder mask only to be intercepted and negated by the fire mask itself.

"So your masks are immune to their own element. Omoshiroi." Nazomishi stated as if he were making fun of it. He picked up his blade and separated it in the center leaving one blade in each hand as he entered another battle stance.

"Thanks for the energy, by the way I'll be sure to make good use of it killing you." Kakuzu was starting to get annoyed by this brat. How the hell could anyone block an attack like that and practically laugh it off? _'Fine I guess I have to use them all.' _He hunched over and started grunting and groaning as the tendrils holding his back together started unraveling and releasing two more masks. As the masks released themselves from Kakuzu's body Nazomishi couldn't help but watch. It had been about three hundred years since the last time he had seen this.

'_Perfect, now his masks are free and I can strike them at will.'_ Nazomishi sheathed his thunder sealing blade while flinging his fire blade to his right as it became surrounded by a whirling vortex of fire.

"I think you will like this one Kakuzu." Nazomishi focused his hands together using the force to levitate the blade just over his head. It began to glow as the blade became surrounded by a similar ball of energy to what concentrated in front of the mask just before firing off earlier. As the blade floated above his head Nazomishi formed a verity of hand seals, finally ending on a bird seal. "Fuuton: Kaze Juurensha-Hail of wind bullets." Cupping one hand over the other and facing the palms towards Kakuzu Nazomishi released a great vortex of wind, blasting thousands of bullet like blasts of wind. The result was made even more devastating as the fire blast absorbed by his sword was fired strait at Kakuzu. The beam was so intense it set the wind bullets on fire, enveloping every bullet in fire. "Katon: Ryuuseiu- Fire release: Meteor Shower"

Each bullet, starting out a little over an inch in diameter grew to over two feet each. Raining down like a hailstorm they pitted the ground with their all scorching flame, leveling even more of the already decimated battle field. The Anbu, now monitoring the fight from a distance were amazed at this obviously Kage level battle. Little did they know that there were at least four other Anbu squads watching similar fights with equal amazement?

The Anbu were soon pushed back by a chakra shield being erected around the area. Nazomishi stood amidst the blaze within the chakra shield, channeling the chakra to begin the process of a shield with enough built up chakra to sustain itself against this fire for thirty minutes.

'_This is impossible!'_ Nazomishi looked through the dissipating blaze, finally catching a glimpse of Kakuzu. His scouter was giving off reading that Kakuzu shouldn't have ever been capable of. _'He's keeping up with me at this level and that shouldn't be possible. Damn it, he must have done something after running into Kenshin. Shit…at this rate I will have to release my chakra seals just to keep fighting.'_

"I don't know how you got enough speed to keep up with me at this level, but I think it's time for me to end this." _'According to his reaction times he's been holding back, at this rate he could have his masks respond even at my full speed. Fine, then it's time to kick things up a notch.'_

"So you noticed. After my run in with the Battousai I took the heart of a man with powerful reflexes. It may not be a full match for your speeds but I don't need it so long as my masks have the time to react."

"So you took another heart huh." _'Damn it, I thought he could only take elemental abilities with the hearts.' _"Then I think it's time to end you."

"Not quite…" Kakuzu spoke ominously as Nazomishi's scouter started giving off powerful chakra readings from a mask hidden in the fire. The wind mask opened its mouth after spending several undetected moments charging its chakra. A vast vortex of wind was unleashed from the mask enhancing the flames from a normal fiery color to that of a bright blue, almost white flame. The fires raged through the cage match engulfing Nazomishi in his entirety while Kakuzu stayed protected within his fire mask.

"You… Are…Finished!" The ominous voice echoed from within the fire as the blaze surrounding the blue haired man condensed into a fiery dome spinning around a now charred but empty landscape from which the fire was taken. In an instant the blaze was blasted away as massive wings unfurled from with the fire, dispelling it with the vortex generated from their release.

Nazomishi's entire body was surrounded by the full form of his Ryuyoroiichigu. (Dragon Armor)

"To think it came to this…" Coming into full view Nazomishi's entire body is covered in a dragon like armor. His fingers extended into metallic claws with an extra set of hands on the outstretched wings while a massive tail extended from his tailbone and finally his face was in the full shape of a dragon. He could feel the murderous intent leaking from the depths of his mind. It was the emotion, slowly taking hold of his normal sanity every day that he had the seal on his shoulder. Holding back the cursed seal was starting to become more trouble than it was worth.

'_Impossible! How could his chakra increase that much in an instant!'_ Kakuzu thought frantically. No man he had ever known could raise their chakra that much that quickly. Standing before him was the first man he had met to equal Kisame's ridiculous chakra levels.

"Sorry, but I can't risk holding back any longer." The instant release of his entire natural chakra reserves began to distort the air directly around his body as he seemed to breath steam out of his metallic face. "Sentoryuu Sanban Ougi – Enjaku (Thousand Sword Style Third Secret Technique – Death of Buddha)" A steamy breath escaped his dragon like face as his wings moved into a fully expanded position. Another visible breath escaped as the wings and armor began to disintegrate, evaporating and flying into the air like weightless dust. Nazomishi crossed his arms in an x across his chest, spreading his fingers as the entirety of his armor shattered from his body. Nazomishi cringed in pain at the mental strain of the jutsu. In seconds the entire area was surrounded by metal feathers which began to morph into various copies of the duplicate seals. There were thousands of them and Kakuzu was surrounding himself with an elemental barrier forged by his masks, completely unaware that the feathers wouldn't be attacking him. In seconds the seals domed the area with themselves.

"Chakra Imu (Chakra Void)…" Nazomishi's strained voice sounded the instant seal dome came to life. In seconds the barrier and all masks outside of Kakuzu's body were completely drained of their chakra. The abundant chakra in the area was being sucked into the void even sucking all the chakra out of the kunai erecting the barrier to prevent the fires from spreading. Even the chakra sustaining the fires still remaining were soon dissipated under the powerful pull of the void.

"What did you do…" Kakuzu looked around in horror as his masks began to melt and fall to the ground completely and utterly useless. He was so annoyed by the sudden elimination of all his masks he didn't even realize that he had only one left. This was the most frightening technique he had ever witnessed. He could feel it, even the chakra still in his body was draining at an alarming rate.

Nazomishi could feel a primal instinct in his body yearning to be free. Its power was great and fighting for dominance over his logic. This was the second time he had felt it, the last time being back in wolverine's world when he came upon a city decimated by sentinels. It was a deep and enveloping killing intent that wanted to destroy everything. Finally something snapped and Nazomishi rose from his slightly hunched over position and with a sadistic grin plastered on his face he raised his hand and clutched the air. The seals sucking all chakra from the area morphed and summoned forth hundreds of blades to crush Kakuzu from every possible angle. The blades were so numerous and so fast that Kakuzu didn't have a chance to dodge. The old Akatsuki member… was dead.

"What the hell." One of the Anbu watching the fight looked down, amazed at the finish. The groups were looking upon the devastation with their focus drawn to the single man standing in the rubble. What stood there was not the power that stood before them before. It was more powerful...more evil.

"That chakra it's impossible. He's emitting as much as Naruto!" One Anbu screamed.

"No it's more. I haven't felt this much chakra since the Kyuubi attack. It's at least double anything this guy was putting out after releasing those wings." Another yelled out to the others about to command a retreat. This power … it wasn't human.

"Hnn. Fools… Such weaklings could never understand my power." Nazomishi's blue hair had turned blond and his trench coat shown read as fires from the power dotted the area. His voice was similar but far more malevolent. It was deeper and significantly more matured. He turned his head, hearing the words of the distant Anbu. Somewhat amused by this he decided it was time to play. At least that's what he had in mind until he felt a powerful soul coming his way.

"Look out!" With that warning the Anbu leaped out of the way as what was once Nazomishi thrust his left hand towards them and emitted a concentrated blast of pure chakra. The concussion alone blasted the Anbu off the building onto another as it passed and made its way to a flowing serpentine dragon who met the beam with a blast of its own. The blasts clashed just long enough for the dragon to work its way out of the initial path of the deadly beam.

"You two report to Jiraiya on the south wall. Things are about to get messy here." An Anbu captain commanded as he threw some seeds to the ground and massive beams of wood burst forth from the ground providing him a platform to attack. Before he could get too far a man in black robes landed directly in front of him, standing on the freshly constructed bridge.

"Already here!" Jiraiya said with enthusiasm as he slammed his fists into the ground in unison with the men in black robes. Amidst the Zate Hiko leaped off the dragon that initially blocked the beam from the Hitokiri. Almost instantly seals burst forth from their hands traveling down the nearest path to Nazomishi.

"Fools…" The man commented with a smirk. He raised his right hand and surrounded himself in a wall of earth before the seals could reach him.

"He's gone underground. Tenzou the demon suppression jutsu NOW!"

"But… Yes sir!" Tenzou immediately formed the seals and dragon like wooden pillars began to burst forth in a circle around the area. He didn't understand why Jiraiya would want it but trusted the Sannin enough to know there was some purpose to it.

"If I may ask sir what is going on." Tenzou grunted out while he strained to maintain the jutsu. Something powerful was fighting back against it but he had no idea what the hell it could be. Soon the seals growing from Jiraiya and the members of the Zate traveled up Tenzou's pillars and began to solidify a solid defense.

"There are a half a dozen or so members of the Zate with some level of evil personality to take on the sins their normal personality can't cope with. This one is drawing on Orochimaru's cursed seal and is trying to break free of its host."

"IT WHAT!" _'This is bad, if it's anything like the roomers then this day just got a whole lot worse.' (Talking about the cursed seal)_

"Just hold it back, we need enough time to redo the seals he released from his body holding it back. _'Damn it Nazo. You knew very well it became stronger ever since you got the cursed seal. If you hadn't pushed yourself so much with Naruto, maybe you could have pushed things a little more but after that…' _Jiraiya thought having been especially privy to the situation over the past month. In truth Jiraiya was key in re-forging the complicated seal array.

A swarm of dragons hung overhead as the battle against Nazomishi's Hitokiri raged on, defending the area from outside interference.

"Master Jiraiya his Chakra levels are starting to drop!" A Zate member called from a distance while every scouter present was giving the same result."

"Where did it max out? We need a one for one ratio for the chakra we seal" Jiraiya screamed to the others as he pumped chakra into the seals praying they would have enough between them to suppress it. Sadly for Jiraiya he had lost his scouter early in the war after running into Nagato's barrier path.

"It peaked at 83,000 Chakra units, it just dropped below 80,000." A Zate member announced, knowing all too well how much that was. It was like trying to seal a low-level demon.

"WHAT! That's impossible; Naruto can't even get there without his third tail. Somebody contact the captains we need more chakra!" Another Zate screamed for all to hear

"They're all out facing Akatsuki at the moment or holding back enemy forces." Hiko commented knowing they didn't have enough energy present to reseal this thing. The creature struggled violently in the center using everything in it's power to crush the seals. All the Zate could feel how much it was pushing back. This thing was much stronger than they had originally thought.

"Nazomishi you idiot you should have known better! Hiko how much can you offer?"

"A little more than 20,000 left." Hiko announced regretfully. Checking his scouter he noticed that they barely had 45,000 between them after all the previous battles.

"Sir I've made contact with Rei. She's on her way with Master Himura."

"That should be more than enough. Let's hope they haven't used too much."

"Everybody put your backs into it we need to drop it below ten thousand so it can't get out." In all the chaos of the moment two more high ranking Zate arrived to hold off interference while Kenshin and Rei made their way to the area at top speed. There was of course one thing they all knew. This was one thing they did NOT need in the middle of a war zone. On his way Kenshin's mind drifted back to the time his 'Battousai' tried escaping through a blood clone; defiantly not a fun experience. It took him back by complete surprise. Until that day everyone though he was under complete control of the thing. It took his Kenji, Kaoru, and himself to fight it to a stalemate. If it had not been for the suppression seals every member of the Zate had been taught to treat such things, then their fight would have been a lost cause.

Luckily that experience did reveal one interesting thing about the 'Hitokiri's.' A powerful Hitokiri is like a clone of it's host as far as it's skills and abilities go. But that's not what makes them deadly. It's their strange ability to take on their own chakra system. When they take hold in the host's body it adds their own chakra to the host. The worst part of Kenshin's experience with the Battousai was how it figured out how to take half of Kenshin's chakra in addition to it's own. Their exact functioning's were still a mystery and that was half the danger.

Rei's thoughts weren't far off, having read the report Kenshin gave after the incident. The thing she feared most at this point was what Zansatsu could do if it were to tap into the Cursed Seal. If her fears were realized then Zansatsu could easily top 130,000 chakra units while drawing on Nazomishi's chakra, his own and the cursed seal. If worse came to worse and the seal went to level two there would be no stopping it without killing Nazo. She just prayed they could get there soon enough.

**---Elsewhere Flashback – Itachi ---**

"_What are you talking about? If there's some way to…"_

"_It's out of the question Sasuke, I'm not trading eyes with you and that's final."_

"_Trading eyes?"_

"_It's the only cure for this blindness. To obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan one must take the eyes of another. Madara did it with his brother before falling to his own madness and killing him."_

"_Then why won't you do that! If it's so damn powerful then why not."_

"_Because these eyes will end with me. Even if I wanted too, it would require you obtaining eyes as strong as mine. You're not going to kill Naruto. No matter how much you want to save my eyes."_

"_Then I will train my eyes till I'm strong enough for the trade without doing that."_

"_That's impossible Sasuke, even Madara couldn't do that."_

"_I will do it. You and Konoha… you're my life and without you I have nothing. If that's what I must do then I have no other choice. I will save your eyes and your not going to stop me."_

'_If he needs a Mangekyou Sharingan then I will get him one.' Sasuke thought as he left the room. He knew that the battle with Akatsuki was coming and that would bring a fight with Madara. He didn't know how but he had to get Naruto comply, even if Aoshi wouldn't._

'_Stubborn brother, why wont you simply let me go… I would…I'm a lost cause. It's impossible to train a normal Sharingan to the power of a Mangekyou. Naruto is your best friend and I cant let him ruin that just for me. And there's no way to train eyes till …you… get…Oh Kami... He can't possibly be planning…he is. Then I will simply have to kill Madara first.'_

**---End flashback---**

"Amazing, this section of the city is so quiet." Naruto spoke while resting his arms behind his head. He, Sasuke, and Aoshi walked down an already evacuated street. They had already killed nearly two-dozen Ame Shinobi but that seemed to be it for this sector where they were assigned. It had Sasuke perturbed.

'Naruto's already agreed to go along with it but there's no way I can get Aoshi to agree unless we see Madara by chance.' Sasuke contemplated when it hit him. Their goal was to kill off any enemy near their area right? Sasuke raised his hand to his new Scouter and started a short-range scan of the area. 'Alright all I have to do is scan for enemies with chakra signatures matching registered doujutsu and…' Sasuke smirked inwardly as he read the reading. 'There are two Shinobi within six blocks with chakra levels beyond ten thousand. It could be one of Pein's bodies but it's worth a shot.' By now Sasuke had drawn the attention of his teammates who looked on with interest until it was obvious that he was finished.

"See anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Two chakra signatures over ten thousand; One two blocks to the north east, the other four blocks to the south. Both have active doujutsu."

"So it's either Pein or Madara...." Aoshi activated his own Scouter to monitor the situation before jumping into either battle. He needed to know what he was up against. If he had any luck it wouldn't be Madara. "Whoever it is; looks like were taking the one to the south."

"Yours picked it up too huh?"

"Yea the other was just intercepted by Itachi. Damn I wish we could tell who this one is. Oh well, at least we have our allies registered, let's move."

"Ryoukai! (Roger)" Naruto and Sasuke answered in unison as they all vanished in a whorl lf leafs.

"Where is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Pein stated flatly as Itachi ended a Shunshin to his location.

"You don't need to do this Nagato. Our goal is peace just as much as it is yours."

"There is no time for this. It is time to bestow the judgment of god."

"Your no more a god than I, Nagato. And there's no way your Summoning body can defeat me." Itachi stated calmly as he thought to himself. 'Damn it, I have to find Madara before Sasuke. He doesn't stand a chance against that man. I have to end this quickly.'

"…" Cutting the conversation short Chikushoudo (The summoner path) Pein slammed his hands into the ground summoning a large nine-headed dog. The creature was massive, easily reaching a height similar to the larger dragons flying in the sky.

"I have no time for this…" Without an extra word Itachi looked at the massive dog as blood began to drip out his right eye socket. 'I cant waste a single move if I want to survive my fight against Madara.' Itachi thought as the dog became instantly shrouded in a hellish black flame. The dog had no sooner fallen to it's knees when Itachi began to wipe the blood from his eye. As he reopened his eyes for another look at Pein all he saw was a large blob of sand fallowed by the distinct phrase 'Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin),' followed shortly by 'Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral). Strangely no blood flowed from the crushed Akatsuki but when the sand was removed one thing was very noticeable. The sand user had utterly annihilated the head, removing and crushing the chakra receiver piercings.

"You…"

"You should have killed him first, the summon would have dispelled." Gaara said flatly as he finished retracting the remainder of his sand, walking away to the nearest enemy.

"Thank you. Do you know how many Akatsuki have been defeated as of yet?"

"No… a third the Zate have already fallen back to hold back a cursed seal given to one of their members… Kankuro, Temari, Windu, get down here."

"Eh, sorry Gaara, we were scanning the area, there's another Akatsuki coming this way thanks to the summon." Temari said as she flew down to the ground on her fan. The other two simply leaped off the building they were standing on.

"Shit, I need you three to take care of it, I have to protect Sasuke." Itachi was about to leap away when an annoying force grabbed him in mid leap and brought him gently back down to the ground.

"Rest a moment Itachi, Jutsu of yours uses too much energy for you to head straight back into battle at full strength. You can't fight Madara if you're tired."

"I will be fine, just let me…"

"Sasuke is nine blocks from here, you can get there soon enough if he needs help, just monitor his fight with your Scouter for the moment. They will be fine. Trust me, Aoshi knows what he's doing and Naruto is no one to sneeze at. If that kind of team can't beat this opponent then there's not much you can do anyway."

"…" Itachi walked over and sat near a building deciding that Windu was right. They had all been briefed on the enemy abilities anyway. 'And I guess the odds of it being him are low anyway. This Aoshi wouldn't be foolish enough to guide them into such an opponent…I hope…'

All together the team from Suna waited for the coming opponent watching the distance close rapidly on their scooters when as if out of nowhere a long tail burst out of the ground crushing Kuroari (One of Kankuro's puppets) with relative ease. Only Itachi and Windu knew the opponent's exact location before the remainder of the obscenely long tail ripped its way from the ground. The last bit of the tail finally ripped itself from the ground taking the corner of a building with it; revealing that to be the location where the Akatsuki made his Simi surprise attack.

"Kankuro are you alright?!" Temari screamed to the puppet user who's eyes were wide in shock of the instantaneous destruction of his puppet.

"..a..I…"

"It's rude to keep people waiting boy." Sasori's deep voice resonated along with an awful killing intent that would have further impaired the group had they not been use to Gaara's almost constant exuding of such energies. His tail slithered through the air around his body menacingly as Windu used the Force to draw his Lightsaber from his side to his right hand.

"Akasuna no Sasori, by the will of the Great Shinobi Nations and the Zate, I shall be your opponent." With a simple movement and distinct snap, hiss, the buzz of his purple light saber made itself known.

"Stand aside child, I can't keep Itachi waiting for his punishment. Even if you do have an interesting weapon." Before Itachi could say anything in reaction Sasori's tail shot out it's poisons blades strait towards the cloaked Zate member. Much to Sasori's surprise the annoying obstacle had some skills, as was well demonstrated as the purple beam seared it's way through the tail, severing a three-foot long section off as the figure effortlessly avoided the strike.

"Your blade is an interesting piece of art. It will make a perfect addition to my collection."


	27. The Great Shinobi Massacre Pt3

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 27 **

**Shinobi Daizansatsu: The Great Shinobi Massacre, Pt.3**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Hiko are you reading this!" Rei's scouter was going berserk and not in a good way. She had arrived at Nazomishi's location about thirty minutes ago and they nearly had everything sealed properly. Now this happens?

"I was hoping mine was just broken." Hiko stated, slightly annoyed that he was wrong.

"I was to…o…beep beep BleeleleellLEEP!" As Rei tried to respond as the massive energy signature their scouters were reading became visible in the form of a massive pillar of energy over on the northern side of town. Every scouter in the area was reading the same, it had been reading around seventy thousand for a few minutes and soon burst up beyond from a hundred thousand. Most had hoped it had peaked but after nearly ten minutes it began surging higher once again. The enormous chakra signature dident take long to reach the four hundred thousand mark, causing the scouters to explode.

"eAAAAAAAAH…" The screams of pain rang throughout the area as the Zate members; sealing Nazomishi's inner, cried out as their eardrums burst from the exploding scouters. Many bowed their heads to the ground while grabbing their ears, watching the ground as their blood dripped onto the freshly upturned soil. The few lucky enough to have some degree of advanced healing or medical jutsu were fine soon enough but all knew they had to get back to the sealing process as soon as possible. They would have to ignore this event for now, or risk having two charka freaks on their hands. At first they had hoped it was Kirabe but his signatures were regestered elsewhere. They could only hope and prey whatever it was, was on their side.

It took a few moments but Rei was finally able to heal her wound and generate several clones to start healing the others. Burst eardrums were not the kind of injury to be taken lightly. If not healed soon they could lead to permanent damage, and that was not something the Zate need now or ever. She stumbled over to Hiko, still trying to regain her balance from the ordeal and placed her healing hands on his ear. "Hold still, I'll have this fixed in a second."

"Thanks that's good enough for now. We need to get back to work."

"Master Hiko, what should we do, you can't seriously expect us to ignore that!" One of the former Jedi hollered from the other side of Nazomishi's body, falsely compensating from his damaged hearing.

"Master Yoda is near there, if anyone can handle such power it's him." The man nodded in acceptance while another, freshly healed by Rei leaped from her grip, speeding off towards the location of the massive chakra signature.

"Fool you're just going to get killed!" Rei screamed but received no response as the man quickly exited her field of view.

"…_What is this place…" _For a man with so many unusual abilities this was the first time Nazomishi had ever seen his mindscape. The place looked like some sort of majestic mansion. Walls of marble, stone pillars and intricate carpets lining the centers of seemingly vast hallways were the first things he noticed. It largely resembled one of the older Jedi temples he had visited. The large amount of stone and pillars lining tall and cavernous expanses, perfect for free lightsaber combat.

Nazomishi wasn't in the dark on his location for long, realizing that the only logical place for him to be was in his mind. From the things the master swordsman had read about mindscapes, appearances like this were rare at best. With himself being over three hundred years old he knew this to be quite true. Only very traumatic events or disorders with the mind could trigger such events. Strange situations like Naruto's connection with the Kyuubi and Sakura's second personality made up the rare few incidences where regular mind walks were common. Even Jedi in their deep meditative states only got to see very specific locations within their mind. Mind libraries and force centers were the most common places, but to walk massive halls with free access to one's mind was something that most wouldn't dare go for fear of disrupting some essential balance.

Despite all the rationalization and feelings that he didn't belong here there was something pulling him through the hallways to some unknown location. Not having any clue as to how to leave this place Nazomishi pressed on, confident that his mind wouldn't do anything to harm him or itself in the process. It was _his_ mind after all or was it?

"_**Oh there can be no doubt about that…"**_ A mysterious voice echoed through the halls with a tone that seemed to send chills down his spine. Strange that he would have a spine solid enough to get chills while within his mindscape.

"_Who are you, why are you in my mind!"_ That was the real question racking Nazomishi's innermost thoughts. Why would he of all people have someone in his head? Of course he knew his other self was in here somewhere but it had never voiced itself within his mind. Whenever that decided to rear it's ugly face it preferred to simply take over. It rarely if ever said anything, simply taking over and started a path of destruction. The strange voice continued to echo throughout the massive complex that was Nazomishi's mind as he entered a vast expanse of a room.

"_**So ignorant for one who prides himself in his intelligence."**_ The Zate Captain continued through the room, pulled by the same mysterious energy that had beckoned him since his arrival. He passed between numerous pillars, rising so high into the air that no end could be seen. The voice had passed several minutes ago and Nazomishi was thankful it was gone; the malevolent voice never brought anything but bad memories and negative thoughts.

"_**Oh I am not gone, merely waiting for you to get here." **_Smoke started pouring from the ground in front of Nazomishi, molding and taking shape and color, finally solidifying into a kneeling figure that Nazomishi had only come to know as Zansatsu. The Zate leader himself had never seen the monster himself but if it were anything this would have to be him.

"_What are you, why are you here! Do you only exist to torture me? I want you gone!"_ Nazomishi screamed, perterbed be the creature's existance. This was his mind and his mind alone, there was no room for such a creature.

"_**Ever the fool, I cannot be 'gone' as you so wish. I am you. Why else would I be in your mind? And even if I were not, you need me." **_The blond form placed special significance on 'need me' as he rose from a kneeled position, showing his demonic smirk as the last of the smoke receded from his surroundings. The evil presence seemed to glow with red around his crimson and black trench coat and blood red katana.

"_Why are you here? Why must you exist? This is my mind and you shouldn't be here if I don't want you!"_

"_**Why are any of us here? I exist because I was willed into being by your selfish need to cope with the murders you have committed."**_ The figure walked closer to Nazomishi with aggression in each step. _**"Actually, permit me correct myself. That is the reason why I have power. All creatures with a mind, complex enough to suffer has one of us. How strong we are depends on how long and how much you rely on us to take on your suffering, growing stronger with every traumatic event. You, you have relied on me for a long, long time. Really, I guess you could say that I am your suffering incarnate."**_

"_Then how do I get rid of you? I don't want you anymore. I don't need you anymore!"_

"_**Oh my dear boy, the time for that has long passed by. I am far too powerful now. If I were to suddenly vanish you would take on everything I have ever taken from you. The three hundred years of suffering, murder, pain, torture, mental strain, **__**everything**__**. Even the things your clones experienced."**_

"_I'm no fool. You can leave, you just want something first. Name it and get out of my head!"_

"_**There is no need to shout, we are in your head after all. You do of course have something right. There is something I want. Wondering the endless corridors of your mind has become rather boring and I want out. I want to be the King of this shell."**_

"_NEv…!"_

"_**You my boy are not in a position to negotiate. The pretty girl and the Flying Heaven fools are giving their all to seal me away. What they don't realize is that such cages are useless. When you cage a beast it gets angry, ravenous… murderous…"**_

"_Rei knows as much as I do in seals. She will seal you away permanently!" _Nazomishi wanted to lash out of the evil being but something was compelling him to avoid that course of action. There was something about it that screamed. _'If you touch it you will die.'_ Such feelings were relatively new to the swordsman. Yes he had felt it before but…this level was just pure insanity.

"_**Again with that temper. You are far too emotional for your own good. A good strategist is useless if he cannot keep his head about him."**_ Zansatsu tisked his kinder self while waving a finger in disapproval.

"_Like I would care what you think!"_

"_**I wish I knew why I was attempting to communicate with such an emotional creature... You will not be here much longer anyway. My kind are much stronger than we appear to be."**_ The blond raised his right hand towards Nazomishi and flicked his middle finger as if swatting a fly with it. In an instant Nazomishi was blasted away, through one of the massive pillars within the endless expanse that was his mind. Even from several meters away the flick held power enough to strike Nazomishi as hard as one of Sano's punches. It hurt like hell.

"_**Today I will be King and your body will be my vessel."**_

"Zabuza have you seen Aoshi!" Haku was frantic, looking for Aoshi as she ran into Zabuza and Kakashi within their sector. By the looks of it she had run half the way across the city looking for him after her scouter got busted by an Ame Shinobi.

"Haku?" His daughter's voice caught Zabuza off guard, drawing his attention away from his own battle if only for a moment. It was a good thing his senses were so keen. Otherwise he would have taken a kunai to the neck as he spun to grab the nin by the wrist and commenced in slicing his opponent in two with his enormous blade. The Demon of the Mist took his time to shake the remaining blood off his arm while Kakashi appeared with another dead nin on his back.

"…No Haku, I haven't seen him. He's strong, I wouldn't worry about it."

"I know, but…" She looked to the ground; hoping one of them would use their scouter to locate Aoshi.

"Alright fine…lets see…" Kakashi wore his scouter over his good eye and currently had his Sharingan covered, glad that it helped his normal eye enough that he didn't need the Sharingan in as many combat situations. It beeped repeatedly as he scanned the area for Aoshi's energy reading.

"He's with Naruto and Sasuke, over by….what the…" Both his and Zabuza's scouters almost instantly started going crazy as a massive chakra spike drove the devices to their breaking point. Like many before them the scouters blasted themselves of the wearer's heads.

"Don't tell me." Haku raised her hands to her mouth in fear that Aoshi was where the now visible chakra signature was coming from.

"What the hell was that Kakashi!"

"I wish I knew, whatever it is, it's bad. It's not Yokai and it's definitely not Naruto."

"What do you mean it's not Naruto? The kid's the only one capable of producing that much energy." Zabuza growled, trying to figure out what was going on."

"If it's not Naruto then where are they?" Haku asked, glad that Aoshi wasn't fighting whatever was producing such monstrous chakra.

"Over that way, as far as I could tell they were fighting someone with a doujutsu." Kakashi pointed about thirty degrees off from where the chakra spike came from.

"Thanks!..." Without second warning the ice mistress vanished in a whorl of ice.

"No Haku wait!"

"It's no use, besides with them she'll be safe."

"She better be…well nothing left to do but hold down the area." Kakashi looked at the former mist nin strangely when Zabuza himself started wonder why he was being given such a strange look. "What?..."

"I don't know, I just didn't take you as the kind to sit back a and wait when there are so many good fights going on. Especially not with Madara lurking around."

"Yea…well I don't like it when people intrude on my fights so it doesn't go the other way around either. That goes for that monster too."

"I don't know why, but I feel the strange need to introduce you to Anko.

"What the hell's an anko? It sounds like some kind of fog horn."

"He he, you wouldn't want to say that to her face." Zabuza raised an eyebrow wondering what sort of creature in their right mind would have a name like Anko.

"Your blade is an interesting piece of art. It will make a perfect addition to my collection."

"My Lightsaber will obey none but me…" The blade buzzed as Windu waved it around, using it's bright light to draw Sasori's attention. Sasori's tail slithered through the air attempting it's own method of distraction.

'_Shatter points…his core,…there.' _Windu had located Sasori's weakness. In an instantaneous burst of Force speed Windu easily slashed through Sasori's beloved puppet. Sasori tried to leap back but turned his head in shock at the insane speed at which the cloaked warrior moved. The front part of Sasori's body fell to the ground as the back part leaped back, soon left to the ground as a new cloaked figure made an appearance.

"Submit Sasori, the Zate are on an entirely different level." Sasori removed his shredded cloak, revealing his very young but mechanical body.

"Submit? But then you would never get to see my most prized puppet?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have orders to keep you from summoning anything else." Windu finished his short statement as Sasori started pulling out a scroll. He immediately threw out his left arm with fingers spread wide. Sasori's body immediately split into all it's parts and pieces as the core flew quickly towards Windu's palm.

"By order of the Zate I end your life." With one final swing of his saber, the Master Zate seared Sasori's heart in two. Sasori was dead.

"You…you just beat Sasori?" Kankuro was astonished, THE Sasori of the Red Sand. The man who created the very puppets he used.

"Like he said a minute ago, these Zate are on an entirely different level from us." Gaara noted as he immerged from where he was watching the fight. Kankuro blinked several times, trying to take in how easily one of Suna's most legendary Shinobi was so easily taken down.

"Trust me, it was far easier than taking apart a few battle droids. You want his puppets? You have two of them anyway."

"Uh…I…"

"Just take them, I have no use for puppets and there aren't very many with the skill to wield such things." Without another word Kankuro ran over to the former puppet master and began examining the body for summoning seals and scrolls. The new wielder of Sasori's puppets collected his 'prize' as a robed Zate walked in from the shadows.

"What are you doing here, you were assigned to guard the Hokage tower." Windu asked having sensed him long before he revealed himself.

"That doesn't seem like you to let others take such spoils of war."

"We cant let such weapons fall into enemy hands, now answer my question." The robed Zate raised his arms up and rested them behind his head as he plopped onto a nearby upturned stone.

"Unfortunately there's no more tower to guard. Anakin showed up just in time to save us from someone new."

"That large energy signature?" Windu had picked up a chakra signature, standing around eighty thousand and knew it could be trouble if it wasn't intercepted soon.

"Yes sir, he had us leave and we alerted Master Yoda and he had me come here to alert you."

"If Master Yoda…" Windu's eyes widened slightly as the energy signature started growing. He had taken a second to check the signature again, noticing that it was no longer the eighty thousand he had checked half an hour ago. The signature was now well above the two hundred thousand mark.

"What is it Master…" The beeping from the scouter started becoming more and more violent as the numbers grew and grew surpassing the 250,000 mark in seconds before the scouter finally exploded. Something in the Force told Windu to get rid of it before something bad happened. The bald Master immediately reached for it and threw it before it had a chance to explode.

"Holy shit!" The Zate screamed as he watch the shocking display, visibly frightening Temari at the fact that something bad enough was happening to frighten several Zate members.

"Gaara, your with me, everyone else round up any Zate you can find. I don't care who they are fighting, were heading there now!" Master Windu immediately leaped away while Gaara took quick note of the situation and fallowed. Temari began chasing after them screaming "Gaara you cant!"

"Let them go, can't you feel that energy? It's on par with some of the demons but it's chakra. Whoever is producing that, it's a human with enough raw chakra to level the city." Itachi said, finally feeling rested enough to return to combat. Seeing that his scouter would now be useless Itachi tossed it aside and crushed it beneath his feet. He was glad his was off what that happened to Windu, the last thing he needed was to be deaf and blind.

"All the more…"

"The only two ways to deal with that kind of chakra. Matching it or sealing away are our only options and option two ran out a while ago. They need to gather the Jinchuuriki immediately. Trap or not it's our only option."

"It's him." Aoshi stated while landing and motioning his arm for the other two to stand back. "I will deal with this." Team Aoshi had leaped nearly a block from their last position after finally gaining a visual of their opponent.

"Like I'm going to let you take all the glory here. I have some eyes to retrieve." Sasuke knew it was no use hiding it anymore. If he was to achieve his goal of getting the eyes to save his brother then he had no choice but to make sure the others didn't destroy them.

"…" '_Idiot, you can't hold back against a foe like this, even if it is to retrieve something. I'll have to end this quickly.' _Aoshi trusted out his left arm and the ground began to frost over beneath Tobi's feet. The masked Uchiha leaped into the air as dozens of ice pillars began bursting forth from the ground.

"Oooo so scary." Tobi mocked as Aoshi drew his blade along with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life as Aoshi squeezed his fist together using the Force to grab at Madara. Much to his dismay the masked man vanished without a trace.

Naruto's hand immediately went to his scouter, searching out local energy signatures. "Sasuke beneath you!" Sasuke leaped into the air throwing his left palm downward having formed Chidori without the need of any seals. The blaze of electricity arched violently as Sasuke's arm seemed to strike it's way strait through Madara only for his body to pass strait through Sasuke. Madara didn't waste much time before delivering a powerful kick to Sauske's back, sending the Sharingan wielder to the ground like a bullet. Sasuke landed firmly with his knees wanting to buckle but remaining strong.

"I must admit, you're strong for your age Sasuke. Have you received any special training?" Madara's visible eye took note of an icy mist taking form around his body and immediately sent out a wave of fiery chakra to evaporate it into nothingness.

"You know your problem ice user? Your attacks take too long to form."

"Oh really?…" A whisper came from behind Madara as twin Kodachi ripped their way deep into Madara's back. Thrown to the ground Madara made every effort to recover his stability by digging his arms into the ground and flipping away. In mid flip a large chakra claw came ripping through the air, threatening to crush him. Like many attacks before, it too passed strait through, annihilating the ground beneath.

Madara checked his back, taking note that the blades struck his armor six times. Each cut nearly made it through, one was deep enough that he could feel a small amount of blood dripping from the wound. "You cut my armor with a sword. How?"

"I'm surprised it didn't cleave you in two. It's not often one of Nazomishi's blades fails to do so." Aoshi commented while sheathing his blades and letting them vanish within a seal on his arm. He then used the Force to draw two silvery Lightsabers. They snapped to life as Sasuke charged his with Chidori Nagashi.

"You can't fight all three of us at…" All four warriors turned their heads towards a massive explosion of energy that could visibly be seen from their location. The tower of energy was massive. Within seconds of the explosion the clouds in the sky dissipated, leaving the city as if fleeing from the horrible energy as it declared providence over the area. Even Madara was visibly stunned at the ridiculous amount of energy. Scouters were not needed to feel it's potency.

'_So thick, this chakra…this is… that can't be human. But…'_ Madara's attention was brought back to his opponents as the blue screen on Aoshi's face exploded.

"Heh, so much for your toy. That actually had me worried for a moment, so long as Konoha falls, I don't care what it is or what it wants in time all will bow under my rule. "

"Sasuke…" Naruto was looking over where the energy signature was coming from with horror written on his face. Madara looked over to the boy, curious as to what could be so interesting that he would completely ignore an opponent as powerful as himself.

"What is it, do you know what that is?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No…but the girls are there." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, knowing Naruto was right, it was directly on the path towards the city bunker.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings!" Madara screamed as he vanished in a burst of speed, heading towards Naruto with a freshly summoned blade.

The volume of citizens being herded into the bunker was finally starting to dwindle. Most the Genin including Sakura and Hinata were acting as traffic management, to make sure the evacuation went smoothly.

"Hey Hinata, did you see that." The two girls were standing on a series of stairs, monitoring the flow of citizens when Sakura noticed a large building collapse into rubble off in the distance. Hinata's head turned over where Sakura was pointing and almost immediately raised her hand to her mouth. The Hyuuga compound had just been obliterated.

"I know, how people can be so cruel."

"It…it's not that…that's my home…" Hinata gasped out with a single tear running down her cheek. Hinata's strength had improved dramatically over the past month. Not long ago she would have, by no stretch of the imagination, feinted at such a sight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I hope nobody was still there." Hinata slid into the wall and into a sitting position against the stone fortification of the bunker. She sat for a moment to catch her breath.

'_Naruto… please be ok…"_ Hinata thought.

"_**NOOOOO RUN!!!! Don't fight him, you can't beat him RUUUUN!!!!" **_It was the scream of a famine voice quite similar to Sakura's. Actually, it seemed very familiar to Sakura but she couldn't place where it was coming from.

'_What? Where the hell did that come from?'_ Sakura heard an obscenely loud screaming coming from somewhere and looked around to locate it. Noticing nothing she turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hinata looked up wiping tears from her eyes and attempting to focus on Sakura.

"The screaming the…" _**"Where is Master? Why can't I feel Master!"**_A deep voice echoed within her mind, as if in some far off location. _**"…" **_Then there was silence, a dead silence as if someone were saying something off in the distance but was too dull to be heard. Then the other voice returned._** "Liar! You know where Master is, I want my Master! GIVE ME MASTER!!" **_The momentary blank returned, only this time there was a feint trace of pain. A sense, that the one that was screaming suddenly felt an intense wave of pain.

"Don't tell me you can't hear that? Someone's screaming about their Master. Whatever the hell that means." _**"No…"**_ The original voice sounded, as if shocked by something horrible happening. It was as if the voice was hurt by what was happening, as if it had just witnessed a horrific death.

"You see! There it was again. Some girl just said no, and…" Sakura trailed off after seeing the cluelessness in Hinata's eyes. What was going on? Was she going crazy or something? No, this was far too real. What the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry Sakura … but I can't hear anything." Hinata said still depressed after witnessing her home turn to dust.

"Oh my god…" Sakura stumbled back after glancing over the railing on the path, looking down towards the village. She covered her mouth in shock of what she had just seen.

"What is it now Sakura…" Hinata looked up to see Sakura with both hands over her mouth, looking down upon the path leading to the bunker. A few hundred feet down some figure just went blasting through the air and crashed into the mountain. The mountain shook from the impact that unhinged several boulders into a dessent towards the road as it crushed several civilians running for safety.

"**RETURN MY MASTER!" **A burly voice echoed from down below as it kicked off from the distance, crushing the ground beneath him. The large body, clearly approaching eight feet in height wore a white coat and black pants, carrying what seemed to be a large scimitar about the height of his body. They couldn't make out much from this position, especially with it moving at such speeds. But one thing was for sure; it made the rumors of Tsunade's strength look weak.

The body moved through the air, ready to strike the previous body before it had a chance to leave it's crater within the mountain. It's blade descended rapidly as the mountain shook again under the pressures being exuded between the two warriors. Sakura moved closer to the edge, gaining a view of the battle below. The large one had stopped with his blade hung in mid air as the other stepped out of the crater. The words could barely be made out but they were there. "Your strength is astonishing, but power is nothing to a Jedi." It was feint but it was there. The man stepping out of the crater held his hand out in front of himself as if holding on to something but they couldent tell what it was. **"You what are you doing. Release me!"** The giant screamed with a voice that threatened to spread through the city. **"RELEASE ME!!" **"Never!" The feint voice stated once again, having apparently said it once before.

A bright light burst forth from the robed one's free hand. A red light that reminded Sakura of that strange weapon the green Zate used. The blade streaked through the air, cleaving the monster's blade in two descending towards the monster itself. The next event could be best described as all hell breaking loose.

The Giant warrior screamed out once more as the mountain began to shake as a wave of yellow energy blasted forth shakeing the foundation of the mountain. The sheer magnitude of the energy was enough to form a crater within the nearby mountain. Both of the girls held on to the railing for dear life as their bodies seemed to become weightless under the intense wind generated by the oncomeing waves of energy as the entire cliff face shook with intencity.

Down below the robed Zate gave his all, using the Force to shield himself from the all engulfing energy. The malice and darkness held within the energy was suffocating, frightening. The clashing point where the Force and the monstrous energy fought for dominance was unmistakable. Soon the mountain path began to crack and crumble, careening down towards the combatants.

"HINATA!" Sakura leaped over the edge of the railing, holding on with on hand and reaching out for Hinata with the other. The Hyuuga had flown away from the path as the ground beneath her feet crumbled and careened towards the battleing warriors.

"Hang on Hinata, just don't let go." Hinata looked up at the pink haired girl, nodding in acknowledgement. Her eyes trailed down the rock face to the battle waging down below where the now dominant force was the Giant with the enormous energy signature. She turned back to Sakura when she noticed that she was being pulled up. She only had a moment of relief before the shattered railing shifted, dropping them down another foot. "Don't worry I have you." Both gulped, preying they wouldn't end up in the middle of that horrific scene. Even if they managed to survive the fall the forces at work beneath them would leave them crushed and dead.

"**I will only say it one more time, give me Master!" **The large man's teeth gritted together as he forced out his final demand. By now the energy had condensed within his body and was no longer trying to blast everything away. Noticing this Anakin released his effort to shield himself with the Force. He removed his hood and spat the blood dripping from his mouth onto the ground.

"I could care less how many times you say it. I don't know who your master is or where he is. Now leave this place, I don't want to destroy you." In a moment of complete astonishment the large creature vanished as the entire area behind him was turned to rubble. The next thing Anakin knew was his entire body being flattened into the mountainside once again, only this time there was something holding him there. The large man had a grip around his neck and was relentlessly smashing his head into the rock face.

The monster could only laugh psychotically with every stone that broke free as Anakin's body became bloody from head to toe. **"You should have just told me where Master was, I wouldn't have tried to make it so painful." **Finally tired of playing with the Jedi Master, the monster lifted him up by the neck one last time and threw his now limp body aside.

"**Master, where are you…?" **He grumbled to himself looking around. He noticed a small pebble falling from the cliff and looked up, tracing its path up to where he saw two girls dangling down from the remains of a walkway. **"Do you know where Master is?"** A deep feeling of dread filled the girl's hearts. **"Give me Master!"** He screamed again as they dangled there, praying he would simply loose interest and let them get to safety.

The monster's patients grew thin after asking only a few times. Finally he kicked off, obliterating the ground beneath him. As he flew into the air he grabbed the girls by the necks and grinned demonically as he landed with intense force.

"**GIVE ME MASTER!" **He screamed again, spit and foul breath pored onto the girls like a dip in a sewer. They cringed, wanting to gag, praying someone would show up to save them as the force behind even his voice blew their hair strait. Anakin lay in the rubble to their side, unconscious and beaten.

"We don't know your master, please let us go, we don't mean any harm." The dark presence glared at them both as he raised his arms up, lifting the two girls up, tightening his grip on their necks. In a fit of anger he began lowering his arms with astonishing speed for his size. His arms buried themselves into the ground, shattering the mountain's stone structure even further. The anger consuming him, compelling him to torment the girls was so great he did not realize that they were gone. This was the feeling that gave the monster his name, Torment.

Cue: Destruction Preventer –Sonata Arctica

The girls appeared in Naruto's arms as he sat them down on the ground a short distance from the combat Zone, having arrived there in a yellow flash. His eyes held concern for the girls and contempt for the man who would have killed them.

"Stay here, I'll take care of him." Naruto turned his head to face the monstrous giant and vanished in a blaze of light. Lifting his arms from the ground, the monstrous form looked pissed, having just realized that his play toys were gone. Naruto appeared in front of him, bending down and retrieving his kunai.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked seriously while restraining himself from punching the man then and there. His two tails waved in the air, starting to give off some chakra as both held a blade. His killing intent was raising more and more by the second.

"They would not Master to Torment. Will you give me Master" The creature now idenified as Torment asked, hoping that someone would finally have an answer to his question.

"I don't know your Master." He looked over to Anakin, lying beaten and broken on the ground he looked back to the infuriated look on the monster's face as the Kyuubi spoke up within his mind.

"Brat…take everything…" He knew what she meant. Nazomishi had told him some about the Force and understood that Nazomishi himself had used it to stop his rampage during their match. If someone with such ability could be taken down so horribly, if someone with the ability to tap into a practically limitless reservoir of energy could be beaten and utterly crushed, then he would need every ounce of energy he could yank out of the seal to fight this…this thing"I understand…" Naruto narrowed his eyes as his twin tails took on a golden glow and his body began to pulse with energy. Wind began whipping around his body, as he pulled more and more out of his seal. Torment grinned sadistically as Naruto's Chakra levels grew up towards fifty thousand and continued spiking higher and higher.

Without any warning, Torment threw a punch with such power that it dragged the air with it. The intense force was about to strike Naruto in the face when he grabbed the punch out of thin air and his body was dragged along with it. Naruto's relatively small body was lifted off the ground as he forced himself into a handstand on Torment's arm and continued with a kick to the face. The strike connected directly on Torment's neck.

Torment was absolutely vivid as he could actually feel the kick that Naruto had delivered. He was defiantly going to have fun with this one. Naruto looked down to where his kick landed and immediately back flipped away to avoid getting grabbed by the powerful bruit. It was too late, by the time the Jinchuuriki started his flip his leg was within Torment's grasp and his body was being slung around like an overgrown chew toy. In seconds Naruto was slammed into the ground with earth shattering force.

Thanks to Naruto's training over the past month he had learned enough to catch himself with a handstand, enhancing every muscle with the Chakra, Yokai Mixture. In the blink of an eye Naruto held one arm firmly on the ground while using the other to reach for a blade. A battojutsu from a handstand while his leg was in the grip of a monstrous freak, resulted in a carefully placed slash to avoid cutting off his own leg. _**"YES! Devour his existence young one!"**_ The Kyuubi screamed as Naruto unleashed a fiery mixture of wind and fire in the form of an ever-extending slash. The blaze that burst forth scorched the mountainside as it senged Torment's stomech just enough to force him to release the Jinchuuriki.

"You will never harm my friends. I will **not permit it**." The blond stated on the brink of being consumed by anger. His third tail made its full appearance as Torment was struggling against the powerful slash. The monstrous body was raked through the ground by the blast and finally dissipated when he generated an energy blast of his own. Torment's shirt was shredded by the fiery wave but his body remained without anything more than a few scorch marks as the white cloathing that once covered his chest fell to the ground as burning embers.

"**. OMOSHIROI!"** Torment's monstrous voice called out, bending over and popping his spine. **"Master can wait for you." **The ever-present sadistic grin was plastered everywhere, threatening to consume his face as he kicked off for another powerful strike.

Much to Naruto's dismay he soon noticed that he had located the girls. Torment's path had taken him straight towards Naruto and leaped over at the last second, making a strait path strait for the very mortal girls. Rage built instantly as the fourth tail formed and carried the Hanyou towards the monster at speeds only trumped the upper echelon of the Zate could keep up with. Naruto's palm soon held an Odama Rasengan with the most potent Yokai he could muster up. It grew to over three feet in diameter as it came down upon Torment with enough force to crush him into the ground. A massive plume of dust rose into the air, covering a massive area. By now Naruto's body was surrounded by a golden aura of Chakra and Yokai, with the ground being crushed under the weight of his power. It was a sight that made the Kyuubi proud.

Naruto landed and began charging another Odama Rasengan as the dust began to dissipate. Without warning an enormous chakra spike instantly dispersed the dust away and Torment came speeding across the ground with a blood dripping from his back.

Something was different about Torment this time. After his most recent power up, his speed was significantly greater. The power radiating off his body had to be topping three hundred thousand, pushing four. Still Naruto could keep up with him, driving his freshly finished Rasengan towards the monster. Torment reached out as he got within range, ramming his arm through the large orb as it unleashed its intensity upon both warriors. Naruto could hardly see as the Rasengan blew up in his face. He just barely noticed as Torment's massive hand overtook the Rasengan and plowed into his face. Naruto's head was soon smashed into the ground as Torment dragged his helpless body through the dirt and jagged stones. Naruto's back was shredded and bleeding badly from the onslaught while his hands held burn marks from having his Odama Rasengan crushed within his own fingers.

"_**Naruto, do it now!"**_ Kyuubi screamed referring to an attack plan they had worked out over the length of the fight. At this point there was no way it could miss. As Torment dragged Naruto along the ground, the blond opened his mouth as wide as he could within the enormous hand of the monster, focusing pure Yokai into a condensed ball within his mouth. He fired the condensed ball off as a beam between his teeth. The golden Yokai beam blasted Torment away from the blond, high into the air.

Naruto's fifth tail began to take form as the beam began to fade out of existence. Every hair on his body at this point was becoming longer and longer, turning a golden hue. His body was slowly becoming more and more fox like by the moment having gone further into his tailed states than ever before. Just like every time he had pushed to a new tailed state, his newer form was significantly more demonic than his Hanyou form and would be far more human the next time he entered such a state. His hair had grown over a foot and a half, now draping down back wildly in a pale hue of his signature yellow hair. The energy quickly sealed up the formerly bloody area that was his back.

Naruto looked up to the sky, over the horizon on the other end of Konoha and took notice of his opponent finally getting off of the beam. He looked over to the girls and noticed them trying to run down to his location and screamed. **"NO! Run, he's coming back. Get away from here!"** Both girls were somewhat frightened by this new form, even though they had seen him in the two tailed form earlier. Sakura knew of this from their 'mind link' incident. Still it was frightening to hear the boy scream in a half demonic voice, as if two creatures; one human and the other demon, were screaming out in unison.

Torment's anger soon became evident as his voice was becoming audible though his body still remained too far off to see. He was coming. And he was pissed.

"**What are you waiting for RUN!"** Not wanting to disobey his logical command the girls began to run as a green figure, robed in black came diving down through the air, landing next to Naruto.

"Master Naruto." Yoda acknowledged Naruto's presence, looking into the distance to see the boy's handiwork. A small grin appeared on his face as he noticed how rough the battle was being on the blond. By his best estimates Naruto's energy levels were pushing the five hundred thousand mark possibly the six. His opponent on the other hand was clearly higher and according to his Force Senses, significantly higher. The only reason Naruto had gotten in the shots he had was because of the Torment's pathetic fighting style. It was brutish and lacked strategy or logic, much like Naruto's original fighting style with more violence and lack of regard for life and property.

"Sakura, Hinata, closer come you." Yoda stated as Master Windu appeared in a burst of speed, soon followed by Gaara. "An attack with great devastation, coming it is. No place to hide will there be." The Force users could sense something bad coming and this was defiantly bad.

"The others will be here shortly. What are we dealing with? Is it one of Orochimaru's experiments?" Windu looked over Konoha's Sothern horizon to see the now visible creature charging towards the city surrounded by energy.

" **It called itself Torment. I can't stop him; everything I throw at him does little more than flesh wounds. To make it worse his healing rate is faster than mine."** Naruto said sadly, feeling that he couldn't suck another tail out of the seal. There was simply too much energy in the next one for the seal to permit. For the second time in his life he deeply felt this seal was holding him back.

Sand started bubbling out of Gaara's gourd and went into the ground to prepare a shield. Even he could feel something bad was about to happen. All that energy, bundled up into one body, if that struck the mountain here, half the city and all its inhabitants would be annihilated in a single blow. They were standing directly in front of the village bunker. The Force users could sense this to be true and Naruto was being told so by Kyuubi. The great fox demon in his mind had compared this to one of his own tails ripping away a mountain. Yes, their plan had backfired tenfold. According to the Kyuubi this monster's energy levels had reached nearly 20 % of his own full power. This was absolutely insane.

Gaara raised his sand into position, creating a thick wall of sand to dampen the blow as the Jedi worked together to form a Force Shield. Several more Zate arrived and began concentrating on the shield along with masters Yoda and Windu.

"Naruto, on my signal another blast, create!" Yoda commanded. Naruto nodded in agreement and whipped his tails around his body focusing balls of chakra at the tips end of each. Naruto didn't know what good this would do, so this time he was going to pour all he had into it. "If kill it we cannot then out of the atmosphere, propel him we must. Hold the cannon till the signal I give." Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and focused on pouring all the energy he could muster into the blast. He looked over to Hinata and smiled, mouthing. _'It's ok. Everything will be all right.'_ Naruto didn't realize that he had become distracted and the next thing he knew was a powerful explosion occurring on top of the shield. Expecting the command to fire soon, he returned his focus on the center. By now the five orbs of energy had concentrated into one single orb roughly six feet in diameter.

After the deafening sound of the explosion up top, there came an eerie silence. Naruto waited and waited, expecting the creature to come blasting out the top and Yoda to scream, 'fire!' Yet no such call same. The seconds seemed like an eternity as the Zate began looking around, wondering what the hell was going on. They could sense the energy. It was there, but that's all it was. It wasn't moving; it wasn't trying to beat its way through the shield. It was simply standing there.

End Cue

Gaara slowly began to release control over the extra sand, permitting it to fall to the ground below. All the Force users released their control over the shield to avoid dragging themselves into overload. As the obstructing sand cleared away two forms became visible. Floating in the air, arguing. _'Arguing?'_

"Seriously, what is wrong with you, we were given specific orders to 'Obtain Master.' Thanks to your incessant need to torment other beings, you let our timeframe slip away!" A female voice stood in mid air with her arm outstretched surrounding this 'tormentor' in a net of energy. By anyone's guess she had to be the reason he stopped. Whether her net was strong enough to stop him or he managed to stop in order to avoid hitting her, remained to be seen.

"You don't deserve Hitokiri status. If you had gone through with that attack you would have killed Master as well." She turned her head down, covering her eyes with her left hand. "I swear, how you ever joined our ranks is beyond me. Master even had to contact me to force you to stop. Why? Becouse you were too buisy to hear his calls!" Her hair was pinned with a traditional Chinese style hair pin and wore a white and blue kimono with brown, angry eyes.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Naruto was maintaining his cannon just in case the two turned hostile once again. He started looking around when he heard Windu's voice within his head.

"Master Windu?…What are you doing…"

"I'm contacting you telepathically with the Force. I do not sense that they will continue. Still maintain your attack and be ready to fire on my command."

Naruto stared at the woman who was scolding the larger man though she still remained nameless. The woman turned and looked down towards the 'pathetic ants' down below. "Weaklings…" She scoffed as she turned away drawing her hand in the air. A line of energy appeared in the air as she drew, and opened a rift, into which she threw Torment with relative ease. She began to enter herself and turned back to the ground with a smirk. "When our Master is finally freed it will be his pleasure to massacre you all. Until then, here's a parting gift."

She reached into her kimono and pulled out a Lightsaber. The former Jedi winced as they realized that it was no ordinary Lightsaber. It had belonged to Kyle. She tossed it down towards the rather large group where Yoda grabbed it with the Force. He was about to say something but by the time he opened his mouth the portal was closing up and she was gone.

"…Alright, does anybody know what the hell just happened?" One Zate asked as the others simply looked at him as if he were a moron.

"What happened?…What happened! We just got royally screwed over, that's what happened! Akatsuki was one thing but whatever the hell they are, they're on an entirely different level. Did you see what happened? I released five tails and still got my ass handed to me! According to Kyuubi the woman, whoever the hell she is, had more chakra than that giant freak." By now Naruto had reabsorbed his cannon and his tails had receded to the point that his voice had returned to normal.

By now the man who had asked in the first place, hung his head in shame. It was completely obvious. But on another level, who were they. Who the hell was this Master they were after. Why was their Master here? Why did he need to be 'released?'

"Master Windu…" Naruto's never finished his question. He figured it was obvious enough what he was going to ask.

"Yes Naruto, the battles are over. Everyone finished their fights up as soon as we noticed that thing power up. Master Aoshi contacted me a few moments ago telepathically. Apparently Sasuke is being treated for chakra depletion. Itachi showed up in his fight and hit Madara with an Amateratsu while he was distracted."

"Did he get the eyes?" This information perked Naruto up a bit, glad they had beaten such a beast of a man.

"Aoshi cleaved Madara's head off with a sheet of ice before the fire consumed the head. I assume they will be transplanting the eyes as soon as everyone is in stable condition." Naruto fell down to the ground as he sighed in relief. Rei, Kenshin, and Hiko soon came over through the remains of this sector helping a freshly awakened Nazomishi walk.

Once they were within speaking range Nazomishi was sat against a stone. "Guys we've got a problem."

I'm almost there. Two more chapters and my rewrite will be complete. Then I can get back to writing chapter 30 and contenue where I left off before I started rewriting the story and posting it on mediaminer. This is where the true story begins.


	28. The Aftermath

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 28**

**The Aftermath**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Anakin laid awake in a hospital bed set in a circle around a large room. He was set up looking upon the rest of the Zate in a meeting being held in a special sealed off room of the medical ward. Rei and the others knowledgeable in seals had set up a special short range barrier around the room so that only approved personnel could enter without a continuous electrical shock while inside the room. A most painful surprise to be sure.

"So that's what happened. I was such a fool." Anakin had just heard what happened after the man now known as 'Torment' beat him to a pulp. He closed his eyes, shaking his head in humiliation that he had jumped into such a fight so foolishly.

"Foolish it was not. Fallowed our code you did." Yoda stated with an affirming smile.

"Master Yoda is correct, you fought valiantly. There was no way we could have known one with such monstrous power existed." Master Windu added, hoping to cheer up the former Sith Lord.

"So what happened to Naruto, why isn't he here?" Around the room, every living member of the Zate was present with the acceptation of three. Masters Hiko, Naruto, and Nazomishi were dead tired and out of chakra. Even the Shinobi who were pledged to join were present, including Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Lee, The sand Siblings, and nearly twenty others. Any conscious members were wheeled in like Anakin. Lord Hyuuga and several other clan heads were present with interest in creating an alliance with the organization. Several leaders were the most prominent in the large room totaling at just under a hundred present. It was a meeting on the aftermath of the war. The very first order of business was to go over the events of the battle, a topic they had just begun with Anakin's question as to what happened with the monster he fought.

"I am afraid Master Naruto's body had a hard time taking in his fifth tail. He is fine but it will take him a few days for his body to adjust. Nazomishi will have to redesign the boy's swords to permit the absorption of any more tails. At least not without him loosing conscious with every new tail." Rei Witok said having assisted Nazomishi with the creation of the seal along with Jiraiya and knowing the full inner workings of it.

"I assume Masters Hiko and Nazomishi are in the same condition?" Anakin asked with concern. He had heard what happened to Nazomishi it not knowing their condition troubled him deeply.

"Yes, according to Nazomishi his _inner_ has returned with a vengeance. Master Hiko gave his all to seal him away." Anakin sighed in annoyance with the situation. "The Akatsuki fell easily enough, even though Nagato and Orochimaru managed to escape. But these new warriors, they were on a completely different level."

"Pein escaped! But you were assigned to capture his original weren't you Master Yoda?" This was astonishing to Anakin. For Master Yoda to lose a nearly immobile man, something unaccounted for must have occurred.

"Yes, anticipated us and kept a summon nearby to reverse summon he did." Yoda said solemnly but glad with the ramifications. If Nagato was still alive then they still had a chance to talk to him and hopefully convert him. Besides, now they had his chakra signature and could locate him no matter where he ran. It would only be a matter of time.

"His controlled bodies lost movement when he left. We burned them and have a tracking team attempting to locate his Chakra signature."

"I see, that is it for my questions…" Anakin ended as Aoshi decided to voice his own concerns.

"There are so many important figures here. The representatives from Suna, The Raikage, so many other important figures…Where is the Hokage? I don't sense his presence in the city." Jiraiya and Tsunade having already known this hung their heads in sadness.

"I am afraid what you sense is correct Master Aoshi. The third passed last night. The strain from his bout with Pein was simply too great." Kenji stated from his seat between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"So our presence here was a waste of time…" Another Zate groaned while those outside of the organization held their tongues. They didn't want to get caught in a topic that was not theirs to discuss.

"I do not believe you are correct, Entris. We may have lost a few members and our allies may have lost a few dozen skilled warriors. But allied casualties were only about one percent.

"Correct Bardok is. Though unfortunate and high the casualties were. In our purpose, good or bad, always casualties there will be. This day, in our goal we have succeeded. Still, troubling times ahead I sense." Yoda concentrated on the events but finally decided to move on to the next topic. "Lady Tsunade, your assessment of Kimimaro?" Tsunade's eyes held some concern for the bone user upon hearing his name. His condition was quite bad, he was quite lucky to have survived as long as he did.

"He is stable. I am afraid we have never found a cure for his condition. He's lucky to have survived this long. I have Shizune searching our medical library for anything on it."

"What is this condition you speak of? We have several medics among us. There may be some cure in our records." Rei inquired being one of the Zate's best while looking to Kaoru who was in charge of keeping the medical records for the Zate.

"I have his chart with me. I was actually going to ask considering where you are from. As much as I hate to say it, it doesn't look like there's anything else I can do." Tsunade stood and handed the clipboard to Kaoru who summoned the Zate's Medical Holocron. Beams of light burst from the softball size object, producing a 3D image that Kaoru started manipulating with her hands. It took her several minutes to enter in all the symptoms but when it was complete she could only squint here eyes in astonishment. It was no wonder he was in such horrible condition.

"It's not good is it?" Tsunade asked, gaining Kaoru's attention.

"I'm afraid it's an advanced and highly deadly form of cancer. It mimics several autoimmune diseases while feeding off the victim's cells. I'm afraid the life expectancy is normally a few months once the first symptoms set in." She paused for a second, taking another look at the report. "By all accounts the only reason he's not dead is his bloodline."

"So he's terminal. It's sad." Tsunade stated as Kaoru shook her head.

"He's not terminal. He will be if he's not treated properly, and soon. Based on this stage he's been suffering from it for over a year. His bloodline probably held back the severity of the first few stages. Master Anakin, have you built any droids yet?" Anakin looked a little stunned by the comment but nodded.

"One, I had a few others but they were destroyed in the battle. It's primarily a combat droid but I could adapt his memory core with the medical Holocron. I will need a few men to assist me though. I don't think I'm in much of a condition to be working on a droid right now." Anakin said turning his head towards Kaoru, hoping it would be good enough.

"Master Yoda, may we be dismissed from the rest of the meeting, this is urgent." Kaoru requested.

"Dismissed you are. May the force be with you and Kimimaro as well." Kaoru and Rei went over to Anakin's medical bed and rolled him out of the room, having him direct them to his droid. If they were to save Kimimaro, urgency would be necessary. Tsunade looked over to Yoda with a stern gaze, about to continue with a slightly more serious piece of information about him.

"I may be a medic and bound to healing him but I still don't get it. His bloodline is a dead one. It was full of fighters and his entire will to live was for Orochimaru. What the hell did you do to convince him to betray the snake bastard.

"The kindness is very influential. Master Hiko built up a friendship with the boy and took him on as a new apprentice. Kimimaro was loyal to Orochimaru because his loyalty gave him purpose, a place to belong. Now he has a greater purpose, friends and potentially the medial treatment to save his life. Should we save him he will also feel indebted to us much the same as he was to Orochimaro." One of Hiko's subordinates that went with him to Oto stated calmly.

"But wouldn't he still be an emotional slave? It hardly seems right. I wont stand and watch an influential young man be turned to… It…It just doesn't seem right, influencing someone like that."

"If influence with kindness and friendship is wrong then broken the core of the universe is. Influenced and shaped by many he has been. Always loyal to someone he will be. With us at least, his loyalties well founded will be. Eventually perhaps independent he may become. Until then be friends and allies, all we can do it is." Yoda stated with authority and wisdom. He could see clearly that Kimimaro would always fallow someone. It was simply his nature and the way he was raised. Changing his ways at this point in his life would be like trying to move a river. At least with the Zate his life would hold a true meaning.

"Can I at least monitor his mental stability? He's obviously been pulled in many directions in his life and I don't want to risk his mind shattering."

"Baseless your concerns are but permission you have Lady Tsunade." Yoda turned then to one of the few other blonds in the room. "Lord Yamanaka, what findings have you with Nazomishi's condition?" Something in the Force told Yoda that Nazomishi's battle with his inner had some connection to the powerful foe that showed up. Inoichi Yamanaka stood from his seat, looking as if he had some disturbing news.

"Master, um Yoda was it? Upon viewing his mind I must say I have only seen something like this once before. I am afraid that the seal, though powerful is not strong enough to hold back his Other."

"His inner you mean." Kenshin said knowing his own similar problem was at the very least exceedingly similar.

"Sadly no it is far more complicated than a simple multi personality case. This is a case far more similar to Sakura Haruno's inner self. An advanced secondary personality that is fully independent of the host's body. I have heard that some thrown into battle against their original will, have developed such 'Others' to take on the guilt of their actions. A coping mechanism if you will."

"We already know this. I myself have struggled with a similar 'Other' that I have." Kenshin stated from his seat, not believing that they were learning anything new.

"It has attempted a similar escape?" The Yamanaka inquired; intrigued that there was another that had done the same. Such a thing had to be rare but there were two here?

"Yes, it took a great deal of effort to seal mine, before it took over my body. Several others among our ranks have dealt with weaker but similar incidents that they have."

"I see… Upon some research in our library I found something most disturbing. Apparently all humans are capable of developing such beings. In fact, most have them to some minor degree. Like I said before it seems to be a survival mechanism, a way to take on the events your mind cannot handle and seal it away so you can slowly process it. Unfortunately, when overused the events start to pile up, a bottleneck if you will. Once that happens it doesn't take long for them begin taking on personalities of their own. For better or worse, the stress is slowly diffused over time into the original's mind at a pace they can handle. This is a rare condition spawned when the original mentally suffers at such a high rate that this process can no longer diffuse properly. Things this severe even have an effect on the origional's soul. To maintain the original's sanity the forces of balance come in to play separating a person's soul into two completely independent beings, inhabiting the same body."

"You mean to tell me this 'Other' is actually a soul all together, a whole person inside Nazomishi's body?"

"Yes, much the same as the Kyuubi is within Naruto's mind. Only these are free to walk the person's mind, trapped within the mindscape. According to our records their personalities largely depend on what they were used for. In Sakura's case it has taken on the things she wishes to say to others but knows it would be harmful. In a sense it has become a tenant in the back of her mind constantly ranting about the things Sakura wants to, but refuses to say out loud. At times it can take over when she's in a pinch. She doesn't much realize what it is or that it's anything abnormal but her condition is probably the best-case scenario. If she ever finds out what it is or it tells here they will likely become friends, a little strange but effective partnership for sure. Her family has asked me to keep it a secret for several years. I never expected to see anything like it."

"And what of those who have taken on murder?" The Yamanaka looked aside, not wanting to look Kenshin in the eye.

"Like yours it becomes violent and uncontrollable. They often take over its host body without the host realizing it or meld into the host, inheriting some of the original's traits as the originals die. Those who resist find themselves with an internal struggle, fighting something as strong or stronger than themselves with the ability to train almost constantly and still gain strength from every traumatic event. I'm sorry to say this but if you don't retire, it will eventually win. As long as it remains in your body it will try again. Even if it is sealed away it will eventually gain the strength to break the seal. These are nothing like Bijuu. Their strength can grow indefinitely and far beyond anything normal beings are capable of. As we witnessed the other day there are some that can become as powerful as the upper tailed bijuu, maybe stronger. Who knows how strong they could become if this kept up.

This Zansatsu… is the most powerful and violent person I have ever met. He crushed Nazomishi's mind like a fly, leaving him beaten and on the brink of death. To crush a soul like that in the owner's own mindscape was until recently unthinkable in my mind. It is my worst fear. I am sorry to say, that those monstrous warriors you fought were likely escaped Others with the intent of doing something to seal away or remove Nazomishi's soul." Inoichi said blatantly, much to the dismay of those listening.

"This would explain the Master they were looking for and Zansatsu's escape attempt. It would also explain Lady Haruno's mental attack while Anakin fought that creature. If it is true then they may have a mental connection to each other. But what made them too late and have to leave?" Master Windu asked with curiosity.

"I'm afraid I don't know Master Windu. I would like to assume it had something to do with your attempt to seal Zansatsu during his escape attempt. Still we cannot know for sure. Unfortunately the only thing we do know at this point is that Nazomishi's mind is in a very fragile state. Anything to anger him could be just enough to let that thing take over again. I strongly suggest keeping him sedated until his seals can be rearranged and reinforced." Inoichi finished.

"Lord Jiraiya, have you discovered any way to remove the cursed seal?" Sasuke asked from the back of the room. He knew all too well that it was the cause of this whole mess.

"I have found a few suppression seals that should keep it more or less under control. I'm afraid removing it is much more difficult, even for me."

"Have you looked into purifying it? Perhaps that is the key?" Master Windu asked the seal Master having noticed a possibility with the Force.

"No…I will have to look at that. It might be possible to use something similar to Naruto's swords. I am afraid though, that Sasuke or Kimimaro will have to be the test subjects. Nazomishi's condition is too unstable to test anything further directly on him. At least not without risking another escape attempt by Zansatsu." Several leading Zate nodded in acceptance. It would seem that their leader is temporarily out of commission.

"hmmm…Most unfortunate this is. But at this time Nazomishi is unfit to lead. A vote I request. Until such time that Nazomishi be free from the cursed seal, move to strip him of his authority as First Division Captain and for Rei Witok to fulfill her duty as Vice Captain in taking over for him I do."

"As much as I hate doing this to our founder, I second Yoda's motion as vice captain of the third division." Windu added after a moment of contemplation.

"Kenshin Himura, Captain of the second division, I third the decision, that I do."

"All those in favor?" The vast majority was a bit hesitant but it was in the end, the decision was nearly unanimous. Until the seal could be repaired or removed, Nazomishi was no longer a seated member of the Zate.

"Then settled it is, temporarily stripped of his authority, Nazomishi is." Yoda closed his eyes and tapped his cane on the ground like a gavel, completing the ruling. Under most circumstances Nazomishi would preside over these meetings but with him out of commission Yoda was the best for leading. Kenshin was of course the Second Division captain and though wise himself, never liked such a high position.

The Council of the Zate was made up of its seated members and its captains. Much like the Jedi council they considered themselves equals regardless of rank or division. Still just like the Jedi Grand Master of the Council there must be someone to guide and preside over all meetings and maintain order. Someone the others can look up to for guidance. The captains and vice captains are considered the highest among equals. Still among them the three that stood out as the wisest would be Yoda, Windu, and Nazomishi. Yoda for his age and endless wisdom, Windu for his advanced knowledge of the force and skill with shatter points, and Nazomishi for his strategic ability, skill at understanding situations, and foreknowledge of the worlds they visit. The three would often be the most talkative, leaving their minds completely open to one another so they may continue where another would leave off. Kenshin rarely offered much to the council in the way of wisdom and was never one for politics. Though truly as wise and skilled as any of the other three he often preferred to remain silent and weigh the situations silently, only offering a solution when a better one was available. This was a most traumatic event for the Zate.

Standing once again Inoichi stood to address this meeting. "If I may, There are a few of my clan's specialty seals I would like to try; Once Lady Witok completes the rearrangement of his seals that is. If anything they may offer a way to remove Zansatsu's influence. It's a long shot but with enough research I hope I can find a way to extract Zansatsu without harming Nazomishi's mind. If that can be done then it could be resealed within him with something more on par with a Bijuu seal."

"Granted, in your hands his fate is." Yoda gave his permission and turned to Jiraiya the Shinobi cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"If you don't mind I would like to accompany you. I helped design his seal array and am helping Rei redesign it to be more compact and less conflicting with itself. The last thing he needs is clashing seals to make his cursed seal worse.

"I would be honored Lord Jiraiya." Both men sat and motioned for the proceedings to continue.

"I believe that wraps up everything we are willing to discuss with those outside of the Zate. Lord Hyuuga what is it you wished to discuss with us." Master Windu said from his seat while crossing his fingers in his lap as he watched the white-eyed man rise from his seat.

"Thank you for the opportunity to speak here Master Windu. I have given your organization a great deal of thought the past few days. Master Yoda was kind enough to supply me with a copy of your laws and rulings. To be blunt I would like an alliance between the Hyuuga clan and the Zate. My daughter as you know is infatuated with Naruto Namikaze and though recent events have kept them apart, it is quite easy to see they will end up together.

"hmmhmhmm." Yoda chuckled. "Quite true your statement is. Together, bright their future looks." The sharp teeth of the little green man looked interestingly kind as he gave the short statement.

"I am glad you agree. I know there are many who would protest both in your organization and my clan. However, once I gain approval from my clan I would like the Hyuuga to become a division or at least a branch of the Zate." Yoda spoke up immediately without even considering the idea.

"Impossible your request is. To one per world our divisions are limited. Only the strongest and most dedicated members serve as such."

"Even letting you join as basic member of the Zate would prove impossible. You seal your branch family and your council is corrupt. We can all sense this. This is not to say that none may join, but you cannot force anyone to join. It must be done at the free will of each person with the full understanding of what they are getting into." Windu continued where Yoda left off. "Allying your clan with us and offering each other protection and assistance is possible. But becoming part of the Zate in that manner would be against what we stand for. Loyalty to the authority of the Zate and its purpose must be held above all else for any who join us.

"I see. Then an alliance it is. If there is ever anything we can assist you with, feel free to ask. Forgive me for requesting too much of you." Hiashi bowed and returned to his seat.

Their meeting continued on for another hour, discussing various alliance possibilities with various clans. All ran into turndowns similar to what Hiashi received. At least for the moment, the Zate were not taking mass applications, under the authority of a single man any time soon. On the plus side Hiashi later asked Jiraiya to research a new seal for their clan. In his mind the council could shove it if they disagreed. There were higher events at play than petty clan traditions.

Hours later the sun was beginning to set as Tsunade exited intensive surgery with Kimimaro. Rei, several other doctors and a droid fallowed her out.

"Quarry: Do you wish me to monitor his condition Lady Rei?" The droid asked in a monotone and robotic voice. The seven foot tall combat droid had done quite well over the past few hours, despite the auditory bug that came about while uploading the medical Holocron into its memory.

"That would be fine Jett. Be sure to check in with Anakin tomorrow so he can repair your communication module."

"It's good to know that's not normal. I was starting to question the kid's sanity for programming it that way." Tsunade commented jokingly having initially been quite frightened by the moving humanoid metal heap.

"Disapproval Statement: But I like my current communication module. I see nothing wrong with the way I communicate. It makes me unique. To be without it would be comparable to you loosing your chest melons."… It was moments like this that made Jett glad he was a droid. Droids were hard, and could be repaired with minimal effort. Though against Tsunade, the strong defense Jett boasted didn't really mean all that much when his head unit went flying across the room, imbedding itself in a nearby wall.

"Has he been hanging around Jiraiya?"

"…uh…not that I know of. Anakin has been stationed in Oto since we got here." Rei had never really gotten use to Tsunade's super strength. Yes Rei was strong, so were many people in the Zate. But that level of strength was crazy, even if it was Chakra induced.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good. Maybe you should lye down." Tsunade noticed Rei wobbling a little as they walked through the corridors to leave the hospital. It was now approaching one in the morning and they had been working on Kimimaro all afternoon. I don't care who you are, that much time in intensive surgery will take its toll mentally and physically.

"I'm fine; I just need to get home." Rei was too tired to notice but Tsunade turned to an open door with the lights still on. So Rei didn't even notice when the old lady stopped to check it out. Nobody should be here at this time of night.

"Yea…you go on ahead, there's something I need to check on." Having never noticed, Rei just kept on walking, never acknowledging anything Tsunade had said. _'Who would be here at this time of night? And why this ward?'_ She walked down the hallway taking a quick peek in the single lighted room. The light was dim, obviously from a mild lamp as opposed to the standard room lighting.

'_Isn't this Naruto's room?'_ She thought as she turned to enter and noticed a dark haired girl in a white jacket with her head asleep on a golden tail that was sticking out from under the covers, only a foot away from the boy himself. "Oh Hinata, not again." The black and white lump stirred a bit at the sighed statement of the Sannin.

"Hinata …Hinata you know you're not supposed to be here, visiting hours ended a while ago." Tsunade moved closer to Hinata about to shake her awake as a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"Leave them be Tsunade." The voice was calm and held a tinge of fatigue from the late hour.

"Ji-Jiraiya? What are…Inoichi, Rei?..." She specifically looked at Rei who no longer looked tired or worn out.

"Blood clone…" Rei stated blatantly knowing what was on her mind.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours ended hours ago."

"Shhh, hall" Inoichi placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and motioned for them to leave the room.

"But what about…"

"Leave them be. Her presence here won't harm anything." With a little hesitation the blond woman followed the others out into the hall as Rei closed the door behind them, silently turning out the light.

"Nazomishi's room is connected to Naruto's. We've been remaking his seal array." Jiraiya stated while motioning Tsunade to a bench in the hallway.

"Did it work? The way you talked about it earlier it was going to be difficult."

"It was much harder than we had originally anticipated, but yes it worked." Rei commented as Inoichi leaned against a wall. Jiraiya then continued for Rei.

"The odd cursed seal over his seal array was throwing everything off. It was making his chakra unstable and distorting his Force connections and his mental barriers. We've sealed Zansatsu as tight as we can. Purifying Orochimaru's seal might work eventually. But it will be more difficult than anything I've ever done before." Jiraiya took a moment to catch his breath, sighing before he continued. "It's suppressed with the best thing we could come up with for now and Zansatsu shouldn't be a problem till the first level curse mark is fully released. That in its own right could be a problem but it's what we have."

"With any luck another escape attempt shouldn't be possible without a full second level release."

"There's a second level?" Tsunaded asked mostly out of shock that Orochimaru had created such a thing.

"Yes Nazomishi told us before the exams that it came from bastardizing some violent bloodline. Orochimaru has some man named Juugo. This effect is more or less his bloodline. He's normally a peaceful person but the bloodline messes with his mind, making him crave death and destruction. The bloodline is more or less a physical embodiment of evil. The first level spreads the shape of the seal through the body, raising bloodlust and physical power. The second level forces the embodiment of some demonic animal, taking that bloodlust and strength to a new level. The thing is powerful and hard to seal.

"I'm glad you were able to do something against it. That's at least one less thing I have to worry about. How's Naruto doing? His battle was real rough."

"He's a bit of a different story. His mind's fine but that last tail he absorbed really did a number on his coils. Even with his healing rate it may be a week or longer before he wakes up. A normal man would be dead with that level of damage."

"WHA!..." Jiraiya slapped his hand over Tsunade's mouth, cutting her off before she could complete the word.

"Shhh, you'll break the link."

"What the hell are you talking about Jiraiya? What did you do to them? What link?"

"Actually, that would be me." Inoichi stated with a glair.

"Details…" The blonde's anger was apparent in her eyes as she glared at the others.

"Well Hinata's been very distraught for the past few days and Naruto's mind was in good condition. So I let her enter his mindscape before we started on Nazomishi. I dident expect her to stay this long but with the circumstances I didn't see how it could cause any harm."

"No harm? Do you realize how many medical laws you've just broken!"

"Actually none. I got Naruto's consent as well as Hiashi's. Since I am the mental expert I count as the expert giving consent. Come on Tsunade, they've been trying to go out for a month now and haven't had a chance. Don't worry everything's under control."

"It better be…but at this time of night? It's not healthy for her to spend so much time here. And with a boy she hardly knows, this is insanity Inoichi. They could be doing anything in there. You three should be ashamed of yourselves."

"You haven't sensed their connection. Despite the short time they've known each other their bond is surprisingly strong. The Force user's sense it, as can I. Why can't you?"

"Don't bother Inoichi, she hasn't believed in love since Dan died." Jiraiya stated coldly having expected her to have moved on long ago.

"Oh and what do you know about love, pervert. Your idea of love is the feeling between your legs when you're screwing a whore."

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt this wonderful reunion but Master Yoda wanted our report in the morning so I suggest we get some sleep. It is one thirty AM you know."

"Oh yes, Rei, that reminds me. Anakin's scrap heap is a pervert… FIX IT!" And with that Tsunade stormed out of the hospital pissed off at God's incessant need to surround her with perverts.

Future glimpse: One of the four Major evil forces has begun to reveal themselves. Another shall soon be revealed. What are their plans? Will they join forces? Will they compete for conquest? Only the future will tell. One thing is for sure. This is only the beginning.


	29. Code43

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 29**

**Code – 43: Battle On With All Your Love Hate and Sorrow**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Master Yoda?" Mace Windu opened his eyes from a deep slumber as the green master knocked upon his door. Windu could sense who it was and it was most troubling. His dream was starting to take a turn for the worse. As far as he could sense the two events were tightly related. After dawning the brown Jedi robe he still wore in warmer climates he made his way to the door, revealing his senses to be correct as the somber green man walked in without a word.

"You seem troubled Master Yoda." Of all the Zate Yoda was especially sensitive to the Force. His facial expressions always seemed to give way to his true feelings when among friends. This morning was no different. His face wore a sad and contemplative tone. He clearly hadn't slept. Something was defiantly troubling him.

"Mmm, of grave importance I fear. A great pain I felt in Rei as she left the hospital this morning. In her future, a dark and terrible pain I sense." The old master had felt this dark future ever since the meeting. It had grown stronger after it had ended and continued to a point that frightened him.

"You believe harm is to come to Nazomishi while he rests?" This was most troubling; in Windu's unfinished dream he had seen Rei going berserk in the square in front of the Hokage tower. Flames and chakra leaked forth in a horrific display of tortured feelings.

"No…" Yoda shook his head sadly and raised a finger, pointing to a dark cloud out the window. "Death I sense for him and young Naruto." It was still dark and the time was approaching five in the morning but they could still see the dark outline of a low hanging cloud. Something awful was to happen this day. Nature could feel it. The Force could feel it.

"This is impossible; those two are as strong as you, and I don't sense those creatures returning any time soon." It was plain, they could both feel it, and those creatures were in no way coming any time soon. That is what troubled Yoda.

"Strong, yes, but arrogant, weakened by the influence of his Other, Nazomishi is. Young and lacking in subtlety Naruto is. Still unconscious they are, and in the care of Konoha. In our hands their fate is not. Come, if correct my assumptions are then need your assistance I will." Yoda unlatched the window with a tap of the Force, permitting it to fly free of its latched state. He agilely leaped down to the dark road, soon followed by Windu.

Running quickly so as not to fall behind Windu soon caught up to the miraculously agile creature who had lived for so long. "Surely you don't mean Root? We destroyed them along with Danzo."

"Not Danzo, Konoha. A deep fear they have. A deep hatred for the Kyuubi; blinded by their hate they are. Stop at nothing to end what is associated with suffering, they will."

"And they see Nazomishi as the one who gave Naruto such power." It clicked. This is what the start of his dream meant. Yoda was correct, and now it was all too clear now. They had to get to the hospital and fast. "What have we done?" Windu silently stated in regret of having not pursued his senses further.

"Done nothing we have. Unforeseen these events are, but saved many we have. Our path, correct it has been."

"Then what will we do? Surely we can't leave with so many in such a state. Even Hiko is still recovering."

"Watch matters we will. If becomes reality this disturbance does. Then with Konoha, wash our hands we must. For now protect our own we must." By now they were half way to the hospital and picking up their pace. They couldn't be too late.

"Code forty three…I never thought we'd resort to that." Code forty-three, this was what Yoda meant by washing his hands of Konoha. Windu didn't like it. He had been against that code since the construction of their laws. Even Yoda was initially against it, but in the end they themselves had signed off on it. It was sad but this was the very reason for its creation. Of all the laws of the Zate this was the one Windu hate the most. It was the one most of the Zate dreaded above all others.

"Prevent maters going that far, we must. If move the village does then talk with them I will. If continue they do…"

"Then we must take our allies and flee before the code takes effect."

"Either way, great suffering I sense. Only hope the Force is with us I can."

"I hope so as well."

Kenshin gasped for air as he awakened in a frighteningly cold sweat. He sat up in bed. Reaching up to his face he wiped it off his face, blindly looking at the neglect able reflection in the drops from the moon as it became covered over by a dark cloud.

"Nazo…" Kenshin's eyes were livid having witnessed a horrific nightmare involving death, destruction, and fire. Kenshin shook Kaoru awake with the image of fire fresh in his eyes. The horrific red fire stretched high into the sky and beyond the clouds. A fire of pain and all consuming rage was burst forth from the Hokage tower. All these horrible images were brought on by the most horrific image of the dream. The sight of his old friend and ally being stabbed in every vital spot with long swords brought tears to his eyes.

"Kaoru." Kenshin shook her by the shoulders and left her side immediately to get dressed.

"uhh…Shinta?...What is it, what time is it?" She opened her eyes to see her husband franticly getting dressed.

"There's no time. Contact the Zate and tell them we have a level six emergency. I hope I'm not too late." Those were the last words Kenshin got out as he ran through the door, letting it swing freely as he blazed out of the room at full speed, sword in tow.

Of all the feelings she could sense in Kenshin's mind one thought dwelled in his mind behind a wave of fear. The fact that the code could be on his mind was frightening. If something was bad enough to call for that then it defiantly was an emergency.

"Nazo!..uh…" Kenshin burst into Nazomishi's room only to be overwhelmed by a deep feeling of sadness. Two figures hung their heads in anger with themselves as they looked upon Nazomishi's empty bed. Kenshin started to move towards Naruto's room in hope that at least the young blond were there but the two figures verbally crushed that idea.

"Don't bother, we already checked." Windu tuned to face Kenshin "We were too late, they have him."

"Who, who took them!" Kenshin could feel his rage building and tried to hold it back. All three of them felt it. Konoha had taken not only a leader, but a dear friend. On top of that their first candidate for fourth division captain. This action was tantamount to war.

"Konoha, we don't know why but we have an idea. The leaders are afraid of the Kyuubi. Without a new Kage the Council is in full control of the village. Naruto's kindness has helped when it comes to the people but that can only go so far. He is too young to be the next Hokage but at this point he's becoming a threat to their rule. Too many people like him and his views are too conflicting with theirs. We should have seen this earlier."

"Forget not Master Windu, clouded our senses Zansatsu has. Only recently regained full awareness have we."

"They should be having a meeting soon. I propose we give them something to think about, that I do." Kenshin was drawing dangerously close to entering his battle persona as he attempted to rationalize all this. Regardless of what they intended to do, they had no choice but to prevent this event from progressing any further. The fact that they had been taken was proof that their leaders were safe, at least for the moment.

"Master Kenshin, contacted the Zate have you?"

"I asked Kaoru to, they should know soon that they should."

"Then I will set up the meeting and make sure were all on the same page. You're the captains; it is up to you to confront the council." Windu commented, knowing the leaders would hold the most political power against the council.

"And do that we will. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Windu left clearly agitated by the entire matter. Over time the former Jedi had come to accept such emotions as a fundamental part of their being. Still they didn't like such negative feelings. They were too violent, unpredictable, too consuming. Had they not focused so much on controlling such feelings, even the most caring and reserved of the Zate would have lost themselves to it at some point.

"Does Rei know?" Kenshin asked in concern, his dream startled him and he knew it was all too possible with the way things were going.

"Sense she ran into Master Windu on his way out I do. Restrain her, handle something here I must." Kenshin gave Yoda a questioning look but decided to go on. _'Poor Rei, we must free them that we must.'_

Kenshin left to assist in calming Rei down. If this was anything like the last time she got upset, they were in for quite a ride. Unfortunately in her current state, they held no use for her with the current situation. She was too volatile, not a good state for diplomatic processes. Were something further to happen, things could go very much like his dream.

"Master Yoda." A calm voice stated as it immerged from the shadows soon after Kenshin left the floor.

"Heard did you?" Yoda asked the robed Zate. The man that had immerged from the shadows wore the robes of a Zate but one sleve was in tatters and covered in blood as if it had been ripped off or destroyed by some strange technique. The man's left arm was missing at the shoulder.

"Yes, it would seem his assumptions were correct. Do you_ still_ doubt their intentions?" The Zate moved further out of the shadows into the remainder of the moonlight in the room.

"No, correct he was. Still, dislike this move I do." _That_ code… of all the actions he hated taking, that one was by far the one he hated the most. Even if that's what they were trying to avoid this move was just as bad.

"You foresaw the Other's backup plan yourself. Even I can see that if this is not done they will crush the Zate. This is our only option if we are to avoid using the code and maintain the balance of power in this region. The Others are far too powerful for us to handle at this moment. With the council acting on top of that, there's not much else we can do."

"Though it must be done, such suffering it pains me to create. All outcomes, such suffering, all because of those Others, all because of that council. Go now." Yoda and the robed Zate had walked into the hallway and into the room where Naruto had only hours earlier laid. The robed Zate stood a few steps behind Yoda as the green master entered the room. With calm eyes he pointed towards the motionless figure who laid, still sleeping on the bed where Naruto was taken. "With you Hinata take. Handle the execution her heart cannot."

"Of course master. She will be trained to the best of my abilities." The robed Zate member moved over to the girl's body, picking her up with one arm as they melded into the shadows to complete his predetermined task, a task which only Yoda himself knew.

**---Later that morning: 6:30 AM---**

Sasuke was fallowing Kakashi who had just woken him abnormally early for their team. Apparently the silver haired Jounin had received some troubling news and they were heading to some meeting but needed to pick up Sakura first.

"I see, do you have any idea where she might be?" They arrived at Sakura's house only minutes after wakening Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Kakashi San but my daughter never came in last night. I figured she had slept over at Ino's again, but come to think of it that area was destroyed in the attack. If she is with Ino I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to begin. I know she's not injured, she dropped by before delivering her report to the council." This was troubling. If she wasent at her home then where was she? They didn't have much time to wonder around the city looking for her. And the way things were going they weren't likely to find her either.

"Thank you anyway." Sasuke added.

"Come on Sasuke, Let's try the Hyuuga compound."

"She wouldn't be there it was destroyed as well. The Hyuuga are living in mine till theirs can be rebuilt. What's so urgent that we need her anyway? It's not like you to be up this early." Sasuke commented knowing something had to be up.

"We don't have time. The Zate are meeting in thirty minutes and if things go badly, I don't want to think of the consequences."

"What about Naruto. Does he know yet?" Kakashi paused for a moment as they leaped onto another building. They stopped for a moment going no further as Kakashi turned to Sasuke and spoke in a serious tone.

"It's _about_ Naruto" Kakashi stated with a hint of sadness having heard just enough of what happened to know Naruto was in real danger.

**---Civilian & Clan Council meeting – 8:10 AM--- **

"Surprising, I never thought the Uchiha would offer his home to the Hyuuga." One of the civilian council members commented upon hearing the Hyuuga's temporary arrangement.

"Yes, Sarutobi did instill a level of manners in him his family neglected having." Hiashi added on the clan side of the large council table. In the seats near him were the clan heads for the various represented clans and families. Inoichi represented his family though it was a small clan it was recognized as a powerful asset due to their abilities with the mind. To Inoichi's left was Shukaku, representing the Nara and sitting between is friend Inoichi and the highly intellectual Aburame clan head. Shino's father, a very intelligent man who like the rest of the Aburame clan relied mostly on rational decisions was always a powerful figure within the clan council for this reason. As far as combat strategy went the Nara and Aburame clan held the most power though the Hyuuga held the most political clout of any one seat. Choza for the Akimichi clan was not present for a currently unknown reason. They made up the larger clans within Konoha while eight minor clan heads filled the rest of the Clan council spots.

"Speaking of the Uchiha, I hear Itachi has returned as an ally." An older member of the civilian stated from the other side of the room. Though the Clan council held a great deal of power, the civilian council had passed a great deal of laws hidden among other pieces of legislation over the years, granting it many powers the Hokage once had. As a result the civilian council now held the most power in Konoha, without the Hokage to back up the Clan half. Though the clan council didn't like it there was little they could do. They were in a rather frustrating predicament.

"pthh, as one of those Zate. I…" Another civilian scoffed at the Zate. He like many others on the council saw them as a threat, especially after hearing about what happened to Danzo. Thoes monsters assasinated him! It was cold blood, plain and simple. Or, at least that's how he saw it.

"Jiro, I never thought you would act so hostilely towards a group who acted to save us." Hiashi commented, attempting to keep this meeting peaceful. The last thing he needed was an angry civilian council to override the Clan council on everything till they got a new Hokage.

"They are taking our power, that's what they are doing. Look at them, monsters the lot of them. In a month they've gained as much support from our shinobi as the Hokage ever had." Another Civilian councilor stated in anger.

"What did you expect; they pulled together our allies and former enemies to destroy a force that would have crushed us." Shukaku countered, gaining a nodd from the Aburame.

"This is exactly what I mean. As long as they exist, our balance of power is corrupted. We could have stopped those forces well enough without their help."

"Your statement is illogical. Against two countries we would have never stood a chance. Without them it would have been four. If the Zate wished to take over Konoha we would be dead and they would be the ones having this meeting." Several Civilian Councilors scowled at the statement by the Aburame head. He was right, the Zate currently held a vast amount of power. If controlling this village was even a small part of their plans they could easily assassinate the council and establish their own law. The only Shinobi strong enough to fight back had already joined them or died in the battle. They literally held all the cards.

"Moving on." Koharu took command of the conversation, displeased with where it was going. "We are here to decide on a new Hokage, there is no point in continuing this conversation. Do we have any nominations?"

"I propose Jiraiya, he is our most powerful shinobi at this moment. Granted there are a few problems with him but he was trained by the third before training the fourth. He is clearly our most powerful Shinobi." A younger woman spoke up. She had been recently elected to the position by the people of Konoha after the death of another civilian council member. This was in actuality her first official meeting on the council.

"Preposterous, do you intend to hand Konoha to the Zate? He's one of them, Tsunade as well. I will never agree to either of them!" Koharu scolded the newer council member who in her mind had forgotten her sanity.

"Unfortunately in this matter I must agree with Koharu. As much as I respect both the Sannin and the Zate, a member of their organization as a leader of our village simply wouldn't work. Besides, their laws forbid any of them from taking such an office, at least permanently. They don't leave room for many exceptions."

"How do you know this Hiashi?" A council member to Koharu's left inquired. It seemed strange to a number of council members. None of them really knew a great deal about the Zate but Hiashi here seemed to talk as if he knew them well.

"Many clan heads went to their debriefing meeting yesterday. The Hyuuga and several other clans have set up a form of alliance where our interests intersect."

"This is preposterous. Why we were not informed of this! This is treason." Koharu stood immediately knocking over her chair. This was certainly not her day for receiving good news. This meeting would have been so much easier were Homura or Danzo still alive. Homura was crushed under some falling rubble during the battle.

"I assure you it is not; they are a uniting force within the elemental countries and as such intend to prevent another great war from breaking out. If that is not in the best interest of Konoha then there is no such thing." Virtually every member of the clan council nodded in approval of his statement. Like many meetings witch such hotly debated topics Hiashi stood strong as a powerful figure for the clan council. The way he held himself, made him, in many ways the unofficial head of the clan council, a place one held by Sasuke's father.

"You fail to remember it was the clans who rallied together to create this village. Without them and their own treaties this village would not exist." The Aburame head stated in another show of point breaking logic.

"Let's get back on topic…" One angered council member said, not likening the way this was going. It always seemed to be their way of handling matters when things weren't going their way.

"Oh yes." Hiashi grabbed a scroll he had placed on the desk when he had arrived. "The Zate also gave me this."

"And what exactly does that have to do with picking a new Hokage?"

"This is a list of shinobi who have or are considering the possibility of joining the Zate." A few council members narrowed their eyes while a few others looked at the scroll curiously. This could cause or prevent a great many problems for them. Hiashi slid the scroll across the desk over to the council elders.

"Having glanced over it myself I can tell you our choices are few and shrinking. Several of our best Jounin have joined them and more are confronting them with questions about their organizations as we speak. According to this list, no less than thirty five of our shinobi have already either joined their ranks are close enough to it that I would rule them out. A great number from my clan have shown an interest in it. From around the shinobi nations they have gained nearly eighty well trained Ninja. By my best estimates that number will grow well beyond a hundred very soon." Hiashi spoke as the elders opened and skimmed over the names on the list. Among the most notable were Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, Gai Maito, Hayate Gekko, and at least five other highly classed Jounin. As they already knew Tsunade and Jiraiya were on the list but what they didn't know about were the five Jinchuuriki that had joined or that Itachi and Kisame had betrayed Akatsuki in joining them. They simply didn't know the names of the Jinchuuriki and the former nukenin's names were withheld from the list until Itachi was well enough to defend himself.

"This is impossible, how can one group attract so many powerful figures. They can't take our Jinchuuriki. He is property of Konohagakure! The fire lord would never permit it."

"The boy is not a weapon. Besides, with the way the village has treated the boy I see no reason why he would want to stay." One council member commented as another sitting near a window began chuckling from his seat.

"What's so funny Umiro?" One of the lesser clan council members asked in irritation at the outburst.

"Oh nothing, simply that the boy will be executed for treason by noon anyway."

"He WHAT!" The majority of the member on the council wore smirks as Hiashi screamed in anger. It was blatantly obvious what was going on, at least to the Nara and Aburame. The civilian half of the council had overridden the clan portion without ever bringing it to the clan's attention.

"What is the meaning of this, how dare you sentence one of our shinobi to execution without consulting us. THIS is treason. The civilian council has no jurisdiction over shinobi without the approval of the clan half or the Hokage."

"Always so naïve Hiashi, you forget that we are without a Hokage at the moment and until we do the Hokage's advisors hold that power. Koharu?"

"I authorized this after the battle had subsided. Since Naruto is no longer a Jinchuuriki he is a danger to us all. Hanyou cannot be trusted, especially after having fused with a beast such as the Kyuubi. He and that man who did this to him will be publicly executed today at noon."

"You can't do this! My daughter loves him. If you go through with this the Hyuuga clan will leave Konoha for good. The boy is the son of the Yondaime! I swear if you do not reverse this ruling then…"

"You will what? You are bound by treaty and as such _your_ council must approve such drastic action. _You_ can do nothing." Hiashi scowled at this as several other clan heads recoiled back in their seats. Regardless of reasons none of their councils would approve of any action so bold as leaving Konoha. Hiashi had to be alone in this matter as much as they felt similarly. Koharu had finally found the traditionally calm Hyuuga's button and pushed it hard with this move. Hiashi's reaction was dramatically out of character.

"I suggest you find her a new suitor Hiashi, this matter is over." Koharu finished seriously.

"Over is it?" A short green man in black hooded robes stated as he walked into the council chambers and jumped onto one of the two empty seats in the room, the seat that once belonged to Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this? This is a closed meeting; you're not permitted in here." _'A Zate, what the hell are they doing here? What did he hear?'_

"My presence ignore. With me speak when done you are." Yoda waved off the council's demands and positioned himself to sit quietly.

"Speak about what? You do not belong here monster." A council member stated with malace before several others had the chance.

"Monster you say? Not human perhaps but a monster I am not." Yoda asked with mild amusement.

"Koharu, show him some respect he is a captain of the Zate. Even if you dislike them, you cannot refer to him so crudely. He is far more powerful than you could ever know." Inoichi stated having been a representative at the Zate's debriefing the other day on top of hearing his daughter's rants about the powerful green man in the preliminaries.

"You see! It said it itself! It's not human!"

"Humanoid the proper term would be if know you must."

"Master Yoda, they have Naruto. They took as Nazomishi well!" Hiashi practically screamed attempting to warn the green master. Yoda averted his eyes from the uncharacteristically frantic Hyuuga.

"It matters not Lord Hiashi. Know this already we do." Yoda said with a solemn tone to his voice.

"Already, how could you know so quickly?" Koharu question, stopping short of a demanding tone. Even she had heard of what this one had done in the preliminaries. She was somewhat hesatant about screeming at it.

"Guided by the Force we were. Last night, discovered your treachery we did." Master Yoda glared at the council showing just enough of his sharp teath to friten several of thoes glared at.

"Anbu! Anbu arrest this monster!" Koharu screamed to the guards outside the room in a feeble attempt to take control of the situation. She couldn't have such a large organization know about this before the execution. Such knowledge would ruin everything. They may actually be able to mount a rescue operation! Yoda merely snickered at her antics.

"Be coming your guards will not. Persuaded them to take a short break I have." Yoda said with a grin. Despite their training so many shinobi in this world were far too weak minded to stand a match for this Master's 'suggestions.' No force was necessary aside from 'The Force' and the suggestion to take a coffee break was kindly received. Weakmindedness came easily when you were taught to obey every command given by your supperiors. Freedom of thought is what builds strong minds.

"What did you do to them?" Another council member shouted. This one was at the brink of standing to throw her chair at the creature.

"A powerful ally the Force is. To take a coffee break I suggested and happy to oblige they were." Lord Hiashi couldn't help but chuckle at the old master's antics. Somehow despite all these troubling matters he still found a way to have a little fun. It gave Hiashi some hope that Naruto was alright. He had to be for Yoda to be this calm.

"It is safe to believe what he says Koharu. Master Yoda is not one to shed meaningless blood." The old woman scowled, looking to the green creature once more.

"Then what do you want? They will be executed at noon and we will not be persuaded to do otherwise."

"A warning for you I have Koharu." The advisor narrowed her eyes in anger at the audacity that the creature could presume to threaten this council.

"Don't presume to threaten us. You hold no power here."

"That's where you're wrong Koharu. They hold all the power here. The Zate are not of this world and could care less about the fate of a single village. They are used to dealing with maters on a galactic level. To them the events and life of a single village means less than you could ever think possible."

"Wrong you are Hiashi, care greatly we do. However when compared to the matters we deal with, the power struggles of this village, pales in comparison it does. In balance the fate of this world is and the highest concentration of power on this continent lies."

"You're not making any sense; this is about your Mitsukoi is it not?" It was confusing wasn't 'it' trying to threaten them with what would happen if they did not release him? What are these matters that make trivial the running of the greatest shinobi village in the world?

"Think not that Nazomishi maters not. Care deeply for him and his fate I do as well as the fate of the young Naruto. However, wildly a greater wind blows. Eclipses our desire to save our allies it does."

"What are you talking about?" This really had Hiashi stumped, he had thought Yoda was here to deliver an ultimatum, threaten the worst, but here he was saying it didn't matter. None of it made any sense. "You do want them freed? Don't you?" A lump was growing in Hiashi's throat. If Master Yoda was not to save them then who could.

"Though hate to admit it I do. No."

"So you recognize fighting us is futile." Koharu commented with a smirk.

"Thank Nazomishi and his connection with the Force you should. Telepathically contacted a Zate near his place of captivity he did. Before this contact, prepared to utilize code forty-three we were." Numerous clan heads widened their eyes in shock having read through the Zate's laws and remembering this one quite thoroughly. They truly meant business if they were prepared to use that.

"You can't mean that seriously. You would never utilize that, would you? I thought you hated that code." Hiashi asked getting somewhat perturbed himself. Nothing was making sense and his potential son-in-law to be was being tossed aside like a used rag. The Namikaze didn't deserve this.

"Fully prepared we _all_ were, Lord Hiashi." The clan heads averted their eyes as a civilian council member asked another question.

"You seem to know what it's talking about. What is it talking about Hiashi. What is this code?"

"Oh I know the code he refers to, and you should be afraid if they are willing to go that far. Now I see why they have such a law. Of course they would have predicted running into fools like you." This was certainly unlike the Hyuuga head, he certainly had his pride but he never spoke out like this. He was a skilled politician and rarely did he ever address the council in such a disrespectful manner.

"Enough Hiashi, what is this code!"Hiashi glared hard at the angry old woman with contempt.

"Code forty-three states if we do not release their leaders in twenty-four hours time they will level this city along with anyone who stands in their way of attaining their leaders." Hiashi stated bluntly. A single bead of sweat ran down his forehead. That single statement sent a chill of panic into the souls of the council members. From head to toe the fear gripped them immediately. They may not have seen how the damage was caysed by the Zate but they had seen the damage to the city. With all the summons they heard were summoned it was a definite that they could do it, especially with the Sannin on their side. Then there was Hiashi reacting with more emotion than any of them had seen in years combined. It was a most frightening situation.

"You wouldn't dare." Koharu turned her head to the little green man and stated dangerously.

"If contacted we were not, leveled the city we would have." Yoda stated in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"And what is it exactly that changed your mind. It's not like beings with such intentions change their minds without a greater purpose." It was true. Such changes were not simply done on a whim. In her mind one of two things had to have happened. Either the Zate had discovered some event that would require Konoha's survival to go their way or the Zate had found a far worse punishment than simply destroying the city. After having seeing Hiashi's emotional state towards the group she began to fear what sort of horrors awaited them should the second come true.

"Like Naruto a great evil inside, Nazomishi is harbored. Call it an Other we do." Yoda turned to Hiashi. The Hyuuga immediately answered the unasked question.

"I had intended on informing the council of them later in this meeting but we haven't really had the time yet. I am sorry Master Yoda." Inoichi added receiving a cold glare from various council members. Yoda gave him an affirming nod as if to keep going while the the glares seemed to command for him to continue. "Much of the city's collateral damage, including the destruction of the Hyuuga compound came from a single one of these Others. There are apparently several and as far as we can figure out they are after their leader. All that damage was caused in their search for him." Inoichi finished for Yoda.

"And where exactly is this leader?"Koharu asked, somewhat confused by this turn of events.

"Zansatsu, it is Nazomishi's Other. They are beings created by innocent minds thrust into the conflict of war or other mentally traumatic events. Even Sakura Haruno has a less violent Other. It is effectively an advanced form of trauma-induced schizophrenia. It is so severe that the personality creates its own soul and grows stronger with every traumatic event their holder encounters. More violent events generally yields a more violent personality for it. Social anxieties tend to produce a personality designed to counter the emotional distress. Eventually they become strong enough to take over the host body like the one that attacked the city. The Zate have used their powers to suppress this particular Other for a great length of time. It has become strong, from what I could tell from searching Nazomishi's mind the creature could easily rival a weaker bijuu in strength if it were to escape. The cursed seal made things worse. All in all the one that attacked the city was weaker than the one who stopped him and before they left but it was still more than capable of standing on par with a five tailed Naruto. I dread to think how powerful Zansatsu could be should he escape. Best case he is twice as strong as Nazomishi. Worst case he is the most powerful anything since the Kyuubi." Inoichi Yamanaka commented in an attempt to clarify the dangers of these others.

"You mean to tell me that horrible killing intent we felt from the city bunker was one of these Others?"

"Impossible, it had to be the Hanyou. Nothing short of the Kyuubi itself has ever produced enough chakra to pierce the walls of our bunker!" Yet another civilian council member exclaimed.

"As lord Yamanaka stated earlier the one known as Torment crushed one of the more powerful Zate and barely suffered a scratch from Naruto with full control over five tails of the Kyuubi's energy plus his own. It is by sheer luck alone that Naruto was able to hold it back long enough for their window of opportunity to pass. His superior was obviously more powerful. Any one of us could feel that.

"Return for some time the Others will not. However, when return they do powerless to stop them we will be. Bide our time we must."

"Wait, how did you stop them before? What was this 'window of opportunity.'?" A curious council member asked.

"An escape attempt Zansatsu made. Their window of opportunity it was."

"The Zate had sealed Zansatsu away with mental barriers a long time ago. Apparently it wasn't strong enough and he maintained enough strength to forge what we can only assume was a mental link with the rest of the Others. Sakura Haruno actually contacted me wondering if there was something wrong with her when she heard the Others talking during the battle. Using this link they must have collaborated a way to find Nazomishi and free Zansatsu from his body. From what we were able to put together Zansatsu had spent the last few months clouding the senses of the Zate. His control reached a peak during Nazomishi's battle with Kakuzu, Zansatsu used his influence to make Nazomishi sloppy so he would draw on more energy than he needed to defeat the Akatsuki. Zansatsu used that energy to solidify his control over Nazomishi and managed to take control using Orochimaru's cursed seal. Luckily several of the higher ranked Zate with some chakra to spare were close enough to attempt a sealing procedure before Zansatsu took full control. They gathered together and used advanced sealing methods to seal it deep within Nazomishi and cut off his influence from within his body. The moment they sealed Zansatsu with a stronger seal the Other's plan was useless and they had no choice but to retreat and start planning again." Inoishi explained to the council having been privy to a great deal of information thanks to his own skill with minds and mental sealing.

"Yes, and realize now we do that clouding our senses Zansatsu was. Far more aware of events now we are."

"So your letting us execute him because it will also kill this Zansatsu." Koharu knew it. The Zate had found a purpose for Konoha. This would throw the Others off, a cold but logical decision. But what of the Hanyou? Why were they leaving him to die? They obviously held some level of concern for the creature. Why were they going to ignore him?

"heartbreaking but true it is. If remain alive Nazomishi does then into hiding he will be forced. As will we all. A threat to us all he will be. Seek us out they will with finding him their goal. With Zansatsu dead no reason to attack us will there be."

"But surely they will find a new leader. If they learn of his death. Then what?" One of the more talkative council members asked.

"Too stubborn they are I sense. To locate his soul their goal will be. Perhaps search out Orochimaru for his resurrection Jutsu they will. More complicated will it be if burn his body we do."

"You're more pathetic than I thought. If you wanted your leader dead you should have done the dirty work yourself. You're cowards. Tell me though why haven't you tried to free the Hanyou?"

"Misunderstand me not, Koharu. The Zate's decision to kill Nazomishi it was not. Nazomishi's decision and his alone it was. Love Nazomishi deeply the Zate do. A deep pit of pain we all feel with this decision but trust in him and his wisdom we do. Shocked us all it did when contacted us he did."

'…_They don't want him dead?...the fools.' _"But what of the Hanyou."

"Stop his execution we cannot if expect our plan to succeed we do. If free him we do then doubt Nazomishi's death the Others will. The gravest decision the Zate has ever made this is but understands this Naruto does. While imprisoned, established a mental link with Naruto, Nazomishi did. Understand and accept this fate they do."

"You can't be serious!" Hiashi screamed in shock. This was impossible. After all these years Hiashi finaly had a reason to be truly happy and it was ripped from his grasp within a day!

"Enough Hiashi! Hate this we do but accept it we must. Their decision this is and honor it we must. In vain their sacrifice must not be."

"Then it is settled these two will die at noon. Everything will be organized and ready in a few hours. Now I have one last thing I…"

"Yes, leave the Zate will after it is done, But one last warning we have Koharu." Koharu frowned at the last statement. Yoda reached into his coat and pulled out a small disk like device and placed it on the council desk for all to see. The little green creature pushed a small button on the side as light burst into the form of a robed Zate member. His hood rested on his shoulders with his long hair draped over and down his back. The most defining aspect of the image was the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. That was…until an intense killing intent flooded the room.

" Master Kenshin, your warning if you will."Kenshin looked around the room taking note of all those present. As a second, more powerful intent flooded the room with more force than many of them had felt in years if ever. All of the civilians found it quite difficult to breath under the intensity of the intent. For several, their lives seemed to flash before their eyes right down to what seemed to be their death.

"Yes… be satisfied with your work council because we will not permit another such atrocity to occur again. If any of you ever move against us I will personally ensure that the heavens weep with your blood and the springs of Konoha turn red from the rain." At this point even the clan heads in the room were having trouble breathing under the intense intent they felt. It was more than enough to make their blood run cold. It took a few moments after the intent receded for them to regain their composure, though when they did Koharu was the first to speak as the image faded from existence.

"You seem to know them best Hiashi. What did he mean?" Hiashi glared hard at the old woman with contempt and disgust.

"You have no comprehension of their power. Regardless of their current forgiveness YOU have angered a man with all the skill necessary to make the sky literally rain blood as his blade takes down his enemies." The Hyuuga stood in disgust and left his seat. "I wash my hands of this council. When they leave and I am going with them regardless of what my council says. My family will no longer be bound to a place that treats it's heroes and saviors this way. No family should be bound to such a corrupt government."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. Anyone who attempts to dissuade me will see the Hyuuga are well protected by the Zate. If the council tries to stop us they will face an army of Kage level warriors and an infuriated clan head. Only fools would attempt such an action. At this point I would suggest you not anger them nor any of us any further." With those final words Hiashi left the council meeting and several other clan heads fallowed suit. The way these matters were progressing, anyone associating themselves with the council would likely be dead come morning if they were to pull anything further. Master Yoda held out his hand and retrieved the small holoprojector with the Force as he left along with the clan council.

"What is this?" A civilian member shouted as he watched the clan council leave. "This is unprecedented!" He leaped from his seat trying to grab the wrist of one of the leaving councilors. His attempt was immediately quelled as the minor clan head turned and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air.

"As far as I'm concerned Konoha is dead if it continues down this path. Unless you rethink this I too wash my hands of this place." The Shinobi easily tossed the councilmember aside as he turned to make his final exit from the sickening room. The clan heads had no idea what they were doing or why but Yoda knew. It was the natural charisma coupled with the Force exuded by many of the Zate. It made people want to fallow their path. It influenced the behavior of likeminded sentients, sometimes against their better judgment. It was one of the many effects of the Force that Yoda often questioned and tried to avoid using. Still every little action holds influence through the Force and it was one of the many ways the Zate came to draw people to their aid, whether they truly joined them or not.

"Let them go Muroku, they have given up their power here and now nothing is preventing our power from being absolute. We still hold a great many shinobi and are now in charge of the Anbu. Danzo and Homura may be gone but our goals remain unchanged." A few councilors nodded when another spoke up.

"But what of the Fire Lord, he won't stand for this. The balance of power is absolute in this system. What of the other villages? Without the clans…"

"I know the Fire Lord quite well and believe me when I say. I have him in the palm of my hand. Besides I have his councilors in my pocket so even if he objects he will be lead to our way of thinking. Let them do as they please. With these Others instilling fear into the Zate we have nothing to worry about till after the execution. Even if they were to attack us for whatever reason we should be more than enough to stop them."

"Did you even feel that killing intent? It came though a transmitter and it was still strong enough to make me choke. We would be fools to move against them. Just look at their technology, that image is decades, no centuries ahead of us. Then what of those Others they mentioned. If they were to attack we would be defenseless."

"Who cares, they are human, and so long as they are they are mortal they are no more a threat than any other man. Their only demon is in our possession. Trust me we hold all the cards. We have done nothing to provoke these Others and even in executing Nazomishi we can claim ignorance."

"Still we must prepare. Their alliances with the other elemental countries could prove troubling. They wouldn't dare attack after that last battle. Still I motion to move our security level to emergency level after the Kyuubi's execution."

"This is still bad, what if Hiashi meant what he said about the Battousai. We could be in for a lot of trouble. If his skills are half what he showed with that intent then their power could be disturbingly abnormal. With the allies they've been gathering we could be positioning ourselves for failure."

"Please, you couldn't possibly believe that boy is capable of anything remotely like that. They are children. Strong for their age yes, but the only ones we need to worry about are the Sannin and their leaders. I have already sent word to the Fire Lord. He should be sending his armies to bolster our defense soon enough. No matter how skilled they may be no one can stand up to a thousand highly trained troops and the twelve guardians."

**---Earlier that morning - Zate meeting - unknown complex – 7:15 AM---**

Every Zate in the city had been gathered to the underground complex where Naruto had trained with Nazomishi and Jiraiya. Sakura had finally been found and had just entered with Sasuke and Kakashi. Most of those present were clueless as to the events that had transpired during the previous night and it was troubling them how worried their superiors were. Yoda had yet to show up and the meeting was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago. Something was up, they could all feel it. There was a great sigh of relief when Master Yoda finally entered the room and took center stage. Master Windu fallowed close behind with the rest of the captains and vice captains.. A former Jedi left the crowed concerned for the green master and approached the two.

"Master Yoda, it's not like you to be so late."

"Forgive me, contacted I was. A new development there is. Please, sit and announce the situation I will." The Zate nodded and returned to his place at within the crowed as Yoda tapped his cane on the ground much like banging a gavel. The sound echoed through the chamber as if commanding the restless crowed to quiet down.

"Fellow Zate, this morning a great tragedy on us has befallen." Most if not all of those present looked around wondering what the green master was talking about. Of course the seated members knew. It was bad…very bad.

"Though removed from his position temporarily, our leader Nazomishi Mitsukoi, captured has been." The room immediately broke out into great commotion. The deadly roar held a great sense of anger that their leader had been captured. There was immediate talk of a rescue mission. Thoughts of code 43 entered the minds of many if only momentarily. Though he had been temporarily removed from his position they all held him in high regard for what he had done for them generally and personally. He was after all their founder and true leader. Few thought this was possible but all knew he was still out from the exhaustion of the sealing procedures. Yoda's cane soon rattled the ground again bringing the roar to a deafened silence. Master Windu spoke up continuing.

"To make matters worse our first choice for future fourth division captain, Namikaze Naruto, was captured along with him. As much as we hate it the seated members of the Zate have unanimously consented to the use of code-43 upon his captors." There was dead silence in the room. Despite the number of people screaming for such actions only moments ago, there was shock.

"Who did this!" One woman screamed from the back of the large room. Her anger was apparent as was it for many of those present.

"The council of Konoha has ordered their execution by noon today." Master Windu added in a solemn tone. Gasps were audible all over the room as numerous people covered their mouths in shock.

"A far greater threat there is I fear." Yoda stated once again drawing the attention of the crowed. "Before this meeting, contacted through the Force we were. Awoken within his cell Nazomishi has and foreseen a terrible fate should Zansatsu escape."

"He contacted one of our members earlier this morning. It was by will of the Force that the man resided close enough to the prison for Nazomishi to contact him in his current state. The fate Nazomishi saw foretold two possibilities. In one we enacted code-43 and they were saved. Within a month the Others attacked us, striking us down. Their power was far too great. He confirmed our worst fears that there are many more Others and the ones that attacked Konoha were among their weakest. In his vision he too died with the release of Zansatsu as that monster began a terrible conquest continuing our journey with his own purpose of conquest.

It pains us to say this but he has requested we fallow the second fate he foresaw. It is still riddled with pain and suffering but does not end with our ensured destruction. In the other fate he foresaw his execution. He did not give us the details of the vision but one thing is clear. We stand at a crossroads. If we save our leader or seek retribution, our fate is sealed in death and all hope is lost. If we choose to let them die…We may just have enough time to train for the coming battle against them... A few minutes ago Master Yoda entered into a Force conversation with Nazomishi and Naruto. They both request that we fight on. Nazomishi… He requested Yoda record a message for you." Master Yoda pulled a piece of paper out from his robe and handed it to Windu. The taller Master stiffened the paper and began reading it aloud as the entire room listened intently on his words.

"He says we should 'Battle on with all our love hate and sorrow. Our destiny as Zate is one riddled with many casualties. We cannot bow to evil nor can we save everybody. We are not Gods. We are but mortal men, bound in an eternal struggle against those who would oppress the masses. We have all suffered at some level and it is that suffering which drives us to better the world of those we save. I beg you don't use code-43. If you do everything we have worked for is lost. Train hard and defeat these Others before they can take hold as a greater evil than the Sith ever were. You may lose me but they will lose their leader as well. We are many and they are but a few. Your loss of me is nothing compared to their loss of Zansatsu.

There is great suffering in this world and we cannot permit ourselves to be the cause of it, not if we truly stand for the path we fight. The path we walk is a fine line. Too far in one direction and we lack resolve. Too far the other way and we become the very thing we hate the most. Don't morn me for long. So long as my dream lives on then I am not truly dead, merely another of the honored heroes of the past. I accept this fate and beg you to do what is right for all sentient beings in this universe and the next.

Sorry if the next part is a little awkward Master Windu, I know Yoda will have you read this." The crowd grinned having a small idea of what Windu was about to read.

"Trust me it's harder than he knows." Windu commented earning a small chuckle from the crowed before continuing with Nazomishi's words.

"Rei, I may not be permitted to give any final words at my execution so I will say them now… I love you. For a great many years I have loved you as I know you love me. As a Ki'Nalian you have your customs and mannerisms. Having learned so many of these I respected them as best I could. As such I did not pursue as deep a relationship with you as I had wished during our time together. Until now I did not worry about it because I knew the extensive life of your people and the eternal life this quest grants us all. I did not wish to pressure you against the customs of your people. Now there is a part of me that wishes I had. I hope you can forgive me for my decision. Knowing your mind as I do, I know you will never forget me. Knowing this I can offer you but one piece of knowledge as comfort. There is a world you may see one day. In that world is a means to revive me. With me having died in this dimension there is a possibility it may not work. Still the details are written in that place. You know where. I knew I would die one day. I just wish it hadn't been so soon. Within is everything the Zate needs to continue on without me. I just hope it's enough. Forgive me my love but I'm afraid this may truly be the end and I cannot become one with the Force. If I did then so would he. We are bound in a cursed fate and I am afraid this is the only solution given the circumstances.

Everyone… Live on…Fulfill my dream…Know forgiveness, it is the only thing that separates us from those we hate… as for the Others… Give them hell…

**Author notes: **This is it the rewrite is finaly over and I am ready to present a bonus, the first true chapter in a great many months. A sad chapter is to come but it's content will drive the story into and through the next saga which I expect to start in the next 3-4 chapters. Just remember. Nothing is as it seems.


	30. Memory

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 30**

**Memory**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

_A dark figure moved though the metallic passages of a shack like stricter. The robed figure walked only a few steps behind his Twi'lek guide. The corridors which they traveled were completely cut off from the rest of the facility. Still one thing was evident from the musty smell and obnoxious sounds that permeated the walls. Only Orn Tal was vulgar enough pull off the combination of black market 'luxuries' that took place under his roof. Orn's facility was in effect his pride and joy. It was in effect a brothel which covered up a great many dirty dealings that took place underground, shrouding the operation that kept him alive and dealing. The smells of the whore house would seem overwhelming to most unaccustomed to its unique 'aroma'. Yes, it was so thick in the air it could be tasted. It was as distinct as the moaning that permeated the corridors and drowned out the sound of droids transferring 'new product' beneath their feet._

"_I was under the impression that the Emperor had not planned on resurrecting the Dark Jedi. What made him change his mind?" The hood which shrouded the robed creature's face became motionless, instantly startled by the term. 'Jedi…' It came to an immediate stop as a dramatic uneasy feeling filled the hallway._

"_You would do well to watch your tongue, Orn. We are Sith, Dark or otherwise the Jedi are an insult to my existence. Mention them again and you may find yourself missing your lekku."_

"_My apologies, lord?" The Twi'lek who spoke abnormally good basic for one of his species, it was evident in the tone of his voice, very proud and upper crust. It was easy to tell that Orn wanted a name._

"_Vakum, Darth Vakum" Vakum stated proudly they approached a door far more ornate than the surrounding corridors. The doors opened wide as the business men approached, revealing a well decorated circular room. On one side of the room was a well stocked bar behind a circular couch that rested in the middle of the room_

"_Yes… May I ask why the Sith decided to start using some of my more… luxurious accommodations again after all this time. The last lord I remember serving was lord __Tyranus." Vakum smirked in reaction to the comment and gladly offered the reason._

"_The Emperor has never held much interest in such matters of the flesh and Lord Vader was rendered regretfully incapable…"_

"_Yes, I would say that suit is rather cumbersome."_

"_I suppose that's what happens when a…jeeedaaai" Lord Vakum shuttered attempting to speak the word that despised him so. "throws you into a river of molten lava. Forgive me, so many escaped our grasp, chasing them down has become the bane of my existence. Though I do enjoy the look on their faces when their flesh meets my blade."_

"_Please sit." Ord nodded in agreement while sitting as a table rose from the center of the room. He reached under the base pressing a small button to get some service. Almost immediately a door opened revealing a uniformed guard dragging in a red haired woman by her waist long hair._

"_Master Ord."The militaristically dressed servant bowed while forcing the girl's head to the ground whispering for her to show some respect. She struggled with him grunting in frustration. She had given up screaming some time ago, realizing that it would only bring out the stun batons. Of all the weapons she hated the most, the stun baton was at the top of her list, especially when her 'masters' lowered the voltage so as to keep her conscious but in excruciating pain during the evident torture sessions. In the end she decided that mild resistance was her best option as much as she hated giving an inch._

"_I see you've begun training the Ki'Nalian, good. I want her fit for service as soon as possible." Ord commanded, leaving the militaristic man to nod and drag the woman to her feet._

"_I'd say she's already fit for service, if you know what I mean."Lord Vakum commented with a perverted smirk._

"_I'm afraid you misunderstand Lord Vakum. Jirga is training her to serve drinks. She may have been good at carrying cargo but a face like that simply demands to serve Daranu and Tihaar. You will have your pick of my best soon enough I assure you. For now a toast, to new beginnings!" Ord raised an arm, signaling for Jirga to begin the woman's training by serving them a few drinks. Vakum seemed to be a bit annoyed by the fact that she wasn't meant to be his. It unnerved him deeply._

"_Up, you." Jirga pulled on the Ki'Nalian's hair in an effort to make her stand. Reluctantly she did as she was forced as Jirga guided her over to the mini-bar. Meanwhile, lord Vakum eyed her with a great deal of interest. He could sense the decent in her, the unwillingness to serve these men... any man. He wanted her and would have her or there would be great pain to come._

"_Very good, a very interesting story, that one. You see, I was touring my cargo bay, inspecting the slaves the other day when I noticed this lovely creature loading a shipment of blaster rifles. It's actually quite amazing how strong they are for ones with such an average size. She was doing the work of Gemorreans with little trouble. Soon enough she will be serving and dancing for the governors of every planet in the galaxy. She will be the crown jewel of my enterprise. They're so rare these days. I've never quite understood why they never built their population back up. I guess no one's tried their hand at breading them before."_

"_You talk too much Ord. If its Ki'Nalians you want, I'll give them to you."_

"_Really now and how do you expect to do that?"_

"_Let her be mine and I'll give you all the workers, and sex slaves you could ever want."_

"_Don't, be absurd, I already told you, she's not intended for that sort of…"A blood red lightsaber of intricate design found its way within inches of Ord's neck. The Twi'lek seemed to start sweating immediately. "What are you doing? How dare you. You of all people should know you'll never get out of here alive." Eight gun turrets rose from the ground around the circular room. "You see, I have protection, even from you." Vakum smirked while glancing over to the red headed woman._

"_I will pay you whatever you expected to make off of her and grant you enough offspring to start your own breading operation. So what if they're not pure blood, their kind take after their mothers do they not? Besides, what choice do you have? I've train against better turrets than these. Escaping will be easy." Ord eyed Jirga who pulled out a disintegration blaster._

"_Lower your lightsaber… Jedi." Vakum's left eye twitched only once before he leaped into the air fallowed by the blaster turrets. Using a variation of the Ateru style he flipped agilely towards Jirga who's blasts were deflected back at himself moments before his head was cleaved from his body. By the time Vakum had crashed into the ground two of the turrets had been struck down by their own shots. Using one hand to block, the lord raised his left hand into the air useing the force to disassemble the turrets, rendering them useless. Five seconds was all it took to disarm the room, leaving only Ord, and the Ki'Nalian as the only potential threats to Lord Vakum._

"_A hundred thousand credits, Ord. Take it or I take your head and your organization for the Empire." Ord was quite used to threats but nothing of this magnitude. For any force user to disarm a room like this they had to be a master. If the Emperor had master level apprentices only eight years after the founding of the Galactic Empire then he truly wasn't in a position to negotiate. This much was evident even as the lord withdrew his saber._

"…_Yes…My lord." Ord reluctantly forced out while the woman sat in fearful awe at the man who loomed over her with the darkest aura she had ever felt before._

"_Forget that drink Ord, I'll take her now. Where are your rooms?" Ord, still in shock over the ordeal merely pointed towards one of the blast doors within the room and stated. "Anything down that hall." The Twi'lek looked at his appendages in disbelief, amazed that he was still alive, amazed that he didn't have a scar on him, amazed that all he had lost was one servant and an untrained slave, regardless of its rarity._

"_I will not be disturbed and any monitoring equipment you have better be off. Trust me, I'll know."_

"_That is… no problem Lord Vakum"Ord stated with a bow._

"_Good…Come, wench." Vakum immediately grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She struggled trying to pull herself from his grasp, but to no avail. Despite the unnatural strength of the Ki'Nalian she was no match for the Force empowered grip of a Sith Lord._

"_Let go of me! I said let go of me you bastard!"She strugled against the ever tightening grip that now refused to permit blood to her fingers._

"_Feisty, I like that…" Vakum showed his teeth while coming uncomfortably close to the woman's face. He turned and began walking towards the blast door, pulling her along as he opened it with the wave of a hand. "One more thing Ord. This a private purchase of mine. The Emperor is to have no part in it. I would be most disappointed if he tried to take her from me. Don't believe such action would bode well for you." As the blast door closed behind the two Ord sighed a breath of relief that he would survive the day. He collapsed onto the nearest chair pressing a button in the arm for some service. A small panel opened on the far side of the room revealing a small astromech droid._

"_The usual C-4, get me the usual." Ord sighed in a feeble attempt to relax after the frightening experience._

_On the other side of the blast door the woman was pulling, screaming, and doing everything she could think of to get free. "Let go of me! Just kill me, anything, please, at least leave me my honor."Lord Vakum finally freed her of his grip only to capture her entire body with the Force. _

"_Don't make me regret my choice." He stated blatantly as the nearest private room opened he threw her in with the force. Her body soon hit the floor, scooting until she collided with the wall on the far end of the room. "Now you're mine." The door closed behind Vakum and he locked it for some privacy and so she could not escape._

"_You bastard, how can you do this! You're a monster, just like the rest of the Sith!" The Sith inched closer much to her dismay and fright. "No, get away from me. Get away or I'll bight my tongue! I swear I will!"_

"_Now there's no need for anything so drastic. I come in peace. Forgive me for being so rough but it had to be believable." He came closer, reaching down to her arm where she had sustained some bruising during the previous traumatic events. She scooted closer to the wall as if it would provide her some protection, preying he would simply leave._

"_Hold still, this wont hurt a bit."When his hand finally touched her arm it was not the painful grip that she had become accustomed to but a feeling of relief, as if her body had been numbed to the trauma she had been subjected to. In her mind though, this frightened her. What was he doing to her? Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Not after the way he had treated her._

"_Calm down, I mean you no harm. It was mealy a façade to get you out of there so we could talk. I'm no Sith and I certainly have no intention of taking your innocence."Vakum stated in a far kinder and less threatening tone._

"_How can I believe you? You just destroyed the most well armed room I've ever seen. You dragged me in here like a wild kath hound and now you expect me to trust you? It's not happening!"_

"_If you help me I will set you free. I may be strong but no signal man, Jedi or otherwise can destroy a facility like this. Escape perhaps, but destroy it, no. Sure a Sith could, they would have the fear and backing of an army behind them. I on the other hand am merely an ally to the Jedi, a spy sent to obtain schematics to this facility. I had planned on manipulating Ord's mind and retrieving the information I need that way. Unfortunately, I was unaware that he had implants to prevent such things. I had nearly given up when he pulled you out and I heard your story. I couldn't help but notice that you would know everything I need."_

"_Is that some sort of apology? You nearly broke my arm!" The false Sith sighed as he backed away and took a seat on a nearby bed._

"_Forgive me, I had to make my cruelty believable. The Sith are cruel monsters and Ord has dealt with them before. Much less and my guise would have fallen apart."_

"_I never thought Jedi would resort to such cruel tricks." The Ki'Nalian commented with disgust in her voice. If what he was saying was true then he certainly didn't act like any Jedi she had ever heard of. They would never stoop to such a level, even as a spy._

"_This war has made us do a lot of things the Jedi wished weren't necessary. Still the fact remains that this facility is the cheapest weapon's transport under the Emperor's control. If we crush it our cause will be greatly furthered. With numbers we can strip the facility to the bones and claim the weaponry for the rebellion. For that I need an accurate map of the facility. Without it the losses will be grave and the empire could launch a counter attack before we have a chance to get out."_

"_Can't you just take it like you planed on Ord?"_

"_Not without harming you I can't. It's one thing to read thoughts and intensions. Striping a mind of something as detailed as a map is not only difficult but a dark side technique that can shatter the mind of whoever it is used on. I've seen Sith use it before and I can assure you it is a most painful procedure and not one I particularly like using, especially not on a victim of this mess." The comment shocked her. If this was true then he was a Jedi! She was saved, she was finally saved. A Sith wouldn't give such a technique a second thought. But this could be a trick, couldn't it? But if it were then why? What would be the purpose of such an elaborate lie to a slave?_

"_You will take me with you?" She asked praying that she would finally be free of this humiliating servitude that bound her to the lowest form of intelligent existence._

"_Are you sure? The life of a Jedi is a difficult life, granted it is not without its rewards but it is a difficult life none the less."_

"_That's not what I…"_

"_But it __**is**__ what you meant. Yes, if it is truly what you want then you will be a Jedi. I sense you do have a connection to the Force. This is normal though. Your species always did have a natural affinity for the Light side though your emotions betrayed it. Tell me, what is your name Ki'Nalian?"_

"_It's Rei, Rei Witok."_

"_And I am Nazomishi Mitsukoi, Master in the Jedi order."_

_Nazomishi and Rei discussed many things over the course of the fallowing hours. By the time two hours were up Nazomishi sensed that he shouldn't stay much longer and left before bringing attention to himself. Rei was positioned to set up an entrance into the compound while 'Vakum' supposedly prepared the credits to officially purchase her. A few days later the Jedi stormed the compound with little resistance due to the strategizing Rei's inside knowledge offered. This strike was the first among a long series of similar raids which would greatly cripple the Empire's 'absolute' military might and lead to the eventual victory over the Emperor. It was the first time Nazomishi met his first real apprentice. It was the first time Nazomishi met the one whom he would eventually fall in love with._

* * *

Rei was speechless as a single tear fell from her eye soon followed by a silent downpour of sadness. After hearing the heartfelt message she collapsed to her knees in anguish. She may not have looked it back in her home world but even at this age she was still a young adult among her people. To her species she was still a teenager when she first met the Zate. Since that fateful day this had been her life, he had been her life. He trained her. He was her first crush. He was the one that saved her. Now he was simply going to leave her behind. This couldn't be possible, how could he do this? She felt as if her entire life were crumbling down around her, like everything she had known was about to die.

Windu came down towards her, motioning for a few others to help her to a place to think.

"Will you be alright?" The Master placed his hand on her shoulder as an act of condolence, wishing there were some other way. It was hard for all of them, Nazomishi and his actions had affected them all so greatly. He was a good friend, a powerful ally and a wiser leader. Sure he was a little brash and a little prone to exuberant displays of emotion; love, hate, anger…mercy, but it was what made him a good leader. He learned to harness those emotions and tempered them into a weapon. He was the one who lead the way to their new teachings. Thoughts of how to save their beloved leader dominated the minds of the Zate, none more so than Rei.

Rei simply stared into her hands as tears dropped into her open palms. The men who came to her side helped her to a small room where she could rest while the rest of the Zate took on the difficult task ahead of them.

"What are we going to do? Without Nazomishi we won't know anything about the worlds we enter. How will we go on?" One Zate asked. He had been trained as a Jedi under Master Hiko and knew no life without Nazomishi at the head of their strategies. It just seemed so …wrong…

"Hope is not lost. We are Zate. We must have faith in one another. It would be foolish to think we are powerless without Nazomishi. True our strategy has been based of his knowledge but our goals remain the same. I wish there were a better way to say it but his loss does not weaken us as much as we would like to think. We are still the Zate and our numbers are growing like Gizka." Anakin commented with some of the wisdom he had gained since leavening his evil master. It would have made Obiwan proud.

"I'm afraid you are right Anakin. The comment he left for Rei about having prepared something for us likely means he left a holocron with his memories to help guide us and answer any questions we have about different worlds. Rei will probably search for it after the funeral. He's always thought too far ahead to leave anything less." Master Windu answered calmly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Another Zate called out.

"Master Yoda, may I request that you talk to the village council. If I go there personally I fear I won't be able to restrain myself. Their actions… If I go there I will kill them all, that I will." Kenshin stated while lowering his head in disgrace.

"Understand I do. My holopad contact if say something you must."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Kenshin replied in almost a whisper as quietly left the meeting to meditate. He needed to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was to go Battousai on the village in an altered state of revenge.

Yoda left soon after Kenshin, leaving to speak to Konoha's council. It was going to be a sad, sad day for the Zate. Not only for the Zate as the Zate but as each individual with the Zate who had come to know Nazomishi. It was going to be a miserable day for anyone who had ever known Naruto. Master Windu was about to continue when Logan scoffed with a growl. He quickly turned to leave, as was his way. He always seemed to show his sadness not through tears or crying but through frustration and anger. It was something he had to work though himself. Like many of the others it was affecting him deeply as well. The actions of the Zate had changed his world so dramatically words couldn't express it.

Did Logan ever intend on joining the Zate in the first place? No, but after the incident with that madman he didn't have much of a choice. He did however make the decision to join the first division for a reason. He saw Nazomishi as the one primarily responsible for the remaking of his world. Logan, Kenshin, Aoshi, Rei, Nazomishi; they understood each other more than anyone else because of their past experiences. They knew war all too well and the havoc it created. To any of them the loss of any one of the others was simply heart breaking, like losing a part of one's self. Together they were a group who could turn to any of the others without question not as a way of seeking wisdom from someone else but as if they were seeking it from within themselves. War does terrible things to a sentient mind.

Logan immediately went to search for Rei. It didn't take him long to find her, considering she was only in a small waiting room a few halls down within the complex. "You okay kid?" He asked quietly as he opened the door knowing she was there.

"You…" Rei barely got out through the tears in her state of shock.

"Yea, yea, don't call you kid, I know. I also know you want to barge into that meeting and shred them to pieces." Rei could only nod in agreement with the statement.

"It's hard to accept but it's what he wants."

"Don't you think I know that!" Rei screamed as she ripped a nearby chair from the floor, slinging it at Logan's face. Logan managed to dodge the poorly thrown piece of furniture before closing the door. He watched the chair as it shattered against the door frame.

"…You know when I first saw him hijacking that speech on mutants. I thought he had to be crazy. But he changed minds there."

"Yea…" Rei Sighed in remembrance of that time. She loved that time. It seemed like that would was more adequately convinced through diplomacy and persuasion than this one. It was too bad that radicals were in charge of the Sentinel program before it was 'scrapped'. Things of Earth would have gone as smooth as the other planets they visited had it not been for MasterMold and that incident with Apocalypse.

"I wish I could have seen my own face when that happened. All the captains were there. I thought Chuck had finally lost it…

**--Flashback- Mutant world---**

"_Alright everybody quiet down President Kelly's address will be starting soon and I don't want any of us to miss it. Whatever he says could dramatically alter the way we mutants are viewed by the public."Kelly had just begun a wide scale campaign against mutants in his bid for the UN to fallow his comparatively radical stance towards those possessing the X-Gene. This was the first of his internationally broadcast speeches at the UN on the subject. Before him sat an unusually full meeting of the United Nations. Where there would often be representatives sitting in on the meetings the actual leaders widely found this subject too important to miss. Professor Xavier was well aware of Kelly's dramatic anti-mutant feelings and feared how far he would go in his attempt to persuade the rest of the world into the Sentinel program. He sat in his office watching a screen on the wall along with Hank, Logan and several others. Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Kurt were especially interested in the movements of the 'esteemed President.'_

"_My fellow Leaders, today I stand before you as a proud leader at a key turning point in our history. Before us stands a grave threat, one that threatens to encompass all that we know and love. Our very freedom and way of life is at risk. What threatens us? This time it is not nuclear ambitions, terrorists or rampant organized crime. Today the great threat to our planet is the mutant plague. You've seen what they can do! Some shoot lasers out of their eyes, others control the weather, some can manipulate the very way you think. I tell you these are not human traits. Do you want your children growing up around reptilian creatures or bullies with inhuman strength? It would be better to permit children to carry grenades!"_

"_Can you believe that man!" Kitty screamed in protest behind the safety of a TV as the rest of the Xavier institute watched, twitching uncomfortably in their seats. This man had used Scott as an example of the worst in mutants. Where normal humans any different? Everyone had some degree of evil in them. Did existing make every other criminal in the world the target of rationalized genocide speeches? I think not._

"_Quiet down Kitty, screaming from here will change nothing. All we can do is listen and plan for whatever he throws at us."_

"_Yea but…" Professor Xavier gave her a stern but understanding look. As much as he wanted to show the world the good in mutants this timing would be horrible. Simply showing up at something like that would be seen as open hostility. Magneto's recent movements hadn't made matters any easier. Only weeks ago Magneto had attacked a military base, much to the dismay of the U.S. military. Despite the X-Men's efforts to intervene there was great collateral damage and severe political repercussions._

"_As the head of the civilized world it is our duty, to put an end to this Mutant threat. It is our duty to invest in a way to prevent the onset of this disease. Together we must place regulation into effect that will force all mutants to register their abilities with a specialized mutant taskforce trained to deal with the mutant threat. We must forbid the use of mutant abilities and lastly we must…." Senator Kelly continued with his rant until he met the portion where he began touting the things the world 'must do' in order to deal with this mutant threat. The man soon began to trail off gunfire resounded from the hallways of the building. Screams more fire was heard as the world leaders turned to the rear entrances fearful of what may come through the door. Guards on the inside barred the doors shut and took aim should anything manage to break though._

"_Magnus no…" Xavier muttered to himself in fear that Magneto had once again gone off the deep end. With something like this there could be a war on mutants! This meeting was being broadcast to the entire planet. If Magneto struck now it would mean the end of negotiations for the mutant race for sure._

"_What the hell are these guys thinking…" Wolverine added knowing all too well how this could be seen if it turned out to be mutants._

_Kelly stared at the central chamber door as a strange beam of light burst through, quickly disintegrating everything in its circular path around the only barricade keeping it's wielder from entering the meeting unhindered. As the short beam finally met its starting point all guards in the room took aim at the single door as the circle dislodged itself from within its molten and burning confides. A hail of lead rained down upon the hole the moment a clear shot was seen. Six figures robed in black slowly stepped through the hole, the first holding a single arm into the air as if creating a psychic barrier around his allies. Much to the shock and dismay of the guards their bullets seemed to slow and stop in mid air, only inches from making contact with the first of the strange figures._

_Leaders tried to keep their composure as the guards reeled back in shock that their onslaught was rendered useless with the wave of a hand. As the figure returned its hand to its side the dozens upon dozens of clips worth of bullets fell to the ground, sounding as if a thousand marbles had just fell from the sky._

"_Bullets? How antiquated…"The figure stated as the bullets fell to the ground._

"_What is the meaning of this! You can't barge in on a meeting of…"_

"_I'm afraid you no longer have control of this situation Kelly. As much as we would have loved to hear your ratings about how mutants are evil and how there should be a worldwide genocide, I'm afraid we don't have the patience for that sort of bloodshed." Another of the six figures stated from the side of what appeared to be his partner. Each of the six appeared to be in pairs. One group stood in the center while two other groups stood to each side of the first group. Both of the identifiable voices were clearly male though traces of long hair were obvious beneath the hoods of four of the figures._

"_Logan, fire up the X-Jet. I sense Magneto is not among them but I fear this situation could turn ugly with little effort. We need to get there fast, just in case."_

"_You sure Magneto's not there?" Wolverine questioned, clearly concerned with the ease those bullets were stopped. Never had he ever even considered the possibility of someone other than Magneto himself having the power to stop bullets with such a simple gesture._

"_We can talk about it on the way but right now we need to make sure they don't fulfill Magneto's wish for a war on humanity." Charles Xavier quickly placed the tips of his fingers on his head and concentrated on contacting his X-men. 'Storm, Rogue, Even, Bobby, go to the hanger immediately. We leave as soon as everyone's there.' Xavier telepathically relayed before moving on himself._

"_All of you come quickly." As Xavier left the room Kurt took one final look at the reporting on the happenings at the UN he noticed the news had cut to a seen outside the building where what seemed to be a massive spaceship hovering ominously above the river adjacent the UN building. Something wasn't right._

_The six figures strolled casually towards the podium as Kelly lost more and more of hid decorum. Eventually he pointed sharply at the figures and ordered the guards to open fire yet again. The command fell on deaf ears as the six figures leapt over the tables and short walls that kept them from the microphone of the podium. Removing Kelly from the stand was easy enough. A mysterious force lifted him off the ground just enough to keep him from resisting as it moved him aside._

"_People of Earth, we come in peace. Forgive the forceful intrusion but we could no longer stand by and watch this lunatic inspire the masses with thoughts of genocide. This man says register the mutants, kill them if they are too powerful and imprison them if show even the slightest hints of imperfect behavior. He would even imprison the ones that don't look 'normal.' To whom does this apply? At what point can one be considered human? I say to you, even your geniuses and heroes are Mutants. Did the free world not warship Captain America when he fought for justice in your World War II? Is it not the dream of every child to be like him? Not all heroes are born of toxic slime. Many are born by the random activation of the X-Gene."_

"_What is this nonsense? Give me that microphone!" Kelly screamed as he pushed for an attempt to retake his stage. Two of the other robed figures stepped in front of him, blocking his path as the central figure continued, lightly grasping his hood and slowly revealing his face._

"_Like many a race before them these mutants are misunderstood. Sure there are some who would use their powers to commit atrocities and create war. Are these not human traits as well? No, are these not sentient traits? I say to you the only difference between you and them is their ability and nothing more. They are no different from you than the important players in any sport or the intelligent in any college. Most of their abilities are not even dangerous. Many cower in fear, going underground for fear of persecution. Do you want this life for your child? If you were in a wreak and they scorched their face, would you want them shunned by society on the off chance that the burn marks might be a mutant defect?_

_The X-gene is not a simple genetic trait that can only be passed from parent to child. It can range from that to the random mutation that is occurring in an ever increasing number of sentients. Many carry the gene without any ability to speak of. Many will see it in their children or grandchildren. Ask yourself this. Would you hate yourself if you discovered yourself to be a mutant, would you hate your wife, your mother, your children? Most powers don't even show themselves till puberty. Would you love your son till middle school and come to hate him when he starts to grow a tail? These events will take place every day if you give in to the hate."_

"_MUTANT! You come here claiming all this, speaking like you're one of us when you're one of them! Don't listen to him, you saw what he can do, he's a MUTANT!"Kelly screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Mutant you say?Again, forgive me. People of Earth I do believe we have failed to properly introduce ourselves. We are the Zate, an intergalactic organization dedicated to furthering the peaceful coexistence of all sentient beings wherever we find them. We have watched your planet for some time and hoped that you would fallow the course that many others have before you. We had hoped that you would embrace the evolutionary future your sentient species has finally entered into. This Mutant disease as this man called it is a process that many other sentient species have undergone. Thousands of civilizations have thrived and crumbled making the decision you are about to make.' _

**--End Flashback--**

"Those were the days... Look it might take a few years, maybe a few decades but we'll find a way to bring him back, I promise." Rei nodded knowing there were ways as much as she hated most of them. If nothing else they could take down one of those damned Others and use them as a sacrifice one of the few resurrection jutsu the Zate had collected into their archives over the past few years. Surprisingly resurrection jutsu weren't all that uncommon among the forbidden techniques of various villages. The problem was they all had drawbacks or ridiculously high costs. They would find a way… They had do.

By the time the Zate ended their meeting it was nearly ten and a great many decisions had been made. The battle and its aftermath left Kyle Katarn's body still in a stasis field to prevent rotting until they could hold a proper funeral for him. The decision was made to hold a mass funeral for the fallen Zate members. Naruto's closest friends and his godfather agreed that he too would be cremated at the end of the service as a member of the Zate. They felt it would be what he would have wanted.

By 11:45 the central square in front of the Hokage tower was filled to the brim with the citizens of Konoha. Scaffolding had been raised on the roof of the tower placing the execution platform just high enough for everyone present to have a decent view of the 'glorious spectacle.' The bustle of the crowds grew into boisterous chatter as a chakra barrier was erected over the tower's roof. Koharu strode out to center stage, closely followed by three Anbu. Behind them came the executor. The overshadowing figure was dressed with massive shoulder plates draping over his arms. He carried a single massive axe, with a head far larger than his own oversized torso. The weapon was clearly designed to kill with a single stroke. The chopping blocks were already prepared and set close enough to the edge of the building for the audience to have a clear view.

In the audience, the Zate looked on with cold eyes. The crowd was largely split in opinion. They were either excited or depressed. One group of people was ecstatic that Konoha had finally decided to carry through the actions they should have finalized years more than a decade ago. The other half was angry, sad, and depressed. Most did not understand while those who knew the reasons for this day wished it didn't have to be.

As Koharu found her spot and stood to oversee the execution the guilty were brought forth. A barely conscious Nazomishi was marched forward, bound in chakra restraints and chains while being surrounded by four masked Anbu. Naruto was in a forced unconscious stated having been deemed far too dangerous to permit any final moments of life. Naruto was bound in chakra restraints and surrounded by five chanting Anbu. Each Anbu held an arm out with chakra weaved seals extending from their arms, forming a barrier around the boy as he was carried in on a stretcher. Both were gagged as they were brought before the village for their final moments before execution.

'Citizens of Konoha, before you I bring a traitor and a monster! The Shinobi that was once our Guardian from the Kyuubi has become that which he was supposed to protect us against. Who's fault is this I ask? Him." Koharu began and ended pointing to Nazomishi as guards plunged his head down onto the chopping block. Naruto fallowed soon after.

Far in the back on the roof of a building where the execution was little more than spec in the distance Sasuke turned his back, unable to bring himself to watch. He tried to distract his mind from the moment he couldn't bear to watch. "Is Itachi's surgery over?" He asked Aoshi who sat on the roof with his traditional, unwavering visage.

"He's still under but Kaoru sent one of her summons to deliver a scroll to our destination. Summoning him and Kimimaro should be much better for their recovery than carrying them beyond the borders of Konoha. We will leave after the execution and cremate the remains once we find a new place to set up in Oto. Though we wanted to have here the seated members decided it would be best if Konoha didn't have the ability to disrupt the ceremony. They deserve better than that."

"To think Konoha was as corrupt as my family." Sasuke added woefully just before the sickening stroke of an axe forced him to cringe. Tears welled up in his eyes knowing if the stroke hadn't taken Naruto, the next would. His first true friend… was gone….

Back up at the gallows the executioner took a test chop on a wooden block which flew to the sides as the axe passed clean through. Eyes looked forwards with anticipation as he raised his blade back onto his shoulder and looked to Koharu for his orders.

"Nazomishi Mitsukoi, for the crime of perverting the Jinchuuriki of Konoha and unleashing a half demon into the public you have been found guilty. The sentence…death... you are hereby denied the right for final request and final words for the possibility of rallying allies to your side. Executioner…"

Nazomishi prepared himself for the coming blow. He was ready. It was his decision and he knew it had to come. The executioner grinned as he raised his axe into the sky and in once mighty swing… blood poured forth from the stub that was once the neck of a mighty warrior. The cut was far from clean due to the metallic body of the now deceased. A food of horrified screams grew from the crowd. The screams were soon overshadowed by the cheers of the many disillusioned citizens of Konoha who truly saw this man as an enemy, a cause of this recent war, a cause of the dramatic destruction that littered the areas that once were streets and buildings.

One of the Anbu guards bent down and grabbed a lock of bloody blue hair, lifting the dismembered head and showing it to the crowd drawing even more cheers and the regurgitation of a few.

"And now the demon himself, Executioner free Konoha of this demon spawn." The Anbu holding the barrier released their seals and stood back as the Executioner raised his axe for one final swing. Another sickening crunch came and the head of Naruto Namikaze was held high for the village to see.

This was a day of memories past and present. Those with horrible memories of the two left the town center with renewed hope and satisfaction. Those with good memories left with an unspeakable void in their hearts. Two great men had died that day. One had all his greatness behind him. The other still held an overflow of potential. Both were cut short with a few strokes of a blade.

A few miles outside Konoha a man robed in gray carried a young woman over his shoulder. One sleeve and arm was missing while the other held tight to the woman he carried. "So it begins…" He muttered to himself as he shook his head having sensed something behind him… back… in Konoha…

Author notes: It is sad to say but It may be more than a month till the next chapter. Finals will be combing up and that may hinder my ability to write the second new chapter I have written in nearly a year. But fear not, the story shall go on!


	31. Exodus of the Zate

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 31**

**Exodus of the Zate**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**--Konoha: 3:pm--**

"Uchiha Sasuke." A voice called from the entrance way into his mansion within the Uchiha compound. He was still gathering his belongings before the Zate's trek away from Konoha but he nearly had everything gathered to seal. The depression of Naruto's death was still heavy on his heart but he knew it was Naruto's decision and for that reason he would honor it. He would honor his friend as a hero and a savior. He knew the Zate would be coming to get him soon but he did not expect them to be here this soon.

"Yes…?" Sasuke asked, standing from where he was drawing a large seal around his things. He didn't notice who it was until he had turned fully to the robed Zate. It was Mace Windu. "I thought we had more time for packing?" Sasuke continued before Windu managed to get anything out.

"You do. Master Yoda sent me to deliver a message. It will only take a moment."

"Alright, what is it?" Sasuke asked as he motioned for Master Windu to join him on one of the couches that were in this room.

"Thank you. You're probably aware that we had intended for Naruto to be the Fourth division captain. A lot of the actions we took were for him to grow quickly. We don't want you to feel that you're taking this from him but we have decided that Itachi should take an interim role. While he looks after the division we want you to take Naruto's place. We want you to train to be the Fourth division Captain of the Zate.

"Me? Why me? I've read your requirements for that position. Naruto fit the bill perfectly. How could I be a replacement for him. Sure I can be strong enough, but…"

"You were close to Naruto, you understand why he was chosen and that is why we think you would best serve the position. You understand loss and have overcome that trial. You care deeply for others and the common good. Granted you have your pride but you are trying to overcome it as well. As I said, we will train you to better fit the position. We are confident that you will rise to the challenge. If not for us, do it for Naruto's sake. You were his friend and his rival. Of all the people in this world he would want you to succeed in anything he couldn't do himself. Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Windu finished, sensing the apprehensive emotions running through Sasuke's mind.

"Can you give me some time to think about it? I just don't know."

"Of course, there is time and it is your choice after all. Now, I have to go. There are other matters I must attend to. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Sasuke replied having already studied the basics of the Force under Aoshi. Windu grinned at the reply knowing he would make a fine Zate in the years to come. Still, he knew it would take time for Sasuke to get over the loss of Naruto. Losing him was like losing a brother. Sasuke sighed deeply as Windu left, feeling the weight that had been dropped on top of him. The reasons for choosing Naruto weren't for his strength, though it was a factor. Naruto was chosen because of his personality and his unwavering forgiveness, for an Uchiha those would be some hard shoes to fill.

Moments after the door had closed something hit Sasuke. He had forgotten to ask Windu about something. The boy quickly stood and went to the door, hoping Windu would still be able to hear him. As luck would have it, Windu had sensed something causing him to turn back to Sasuke just before turning the corner.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Windu inquired knowing he had something on his mind.

"My brother, is he…" Sasuke trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question. He knew Itachi was out of surgery but he needed to know how his recovery was going. He needed to know how well the transport would go.

"We still have him sedated but the transport should go smoothly. Everything is prepared and we're traveling by summon seal so transport shouldn't bring him any harm. The same goes for Kimimaro. Recovery for both will take time but the worst is past. They are healing quite well. I talked to Kaoru a few minutes ago. Normally he should be up and ready to go as soon as we release the sedatives. Unfortunately the damage to his optic nerves was far more extensive than originally anticipated. It wasn't that difficult to fix but it means we will have to keep him sedated for a few more days so we can be sure he doesn't rub his eyes and cause any damage before his body adjusts to the new eyes."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"You're brother's strong, you don't need to worry."

**--Konoha 4: pm—**

"Do we have everything set?" Master Windu asked Yoda after returning from his errands. The Zate had made the underground bunker where Naruto had trained with Nazomishi their meeting place so there would be plenty of room to conduct the mass-summoning that was about to take place. An enormous seal spanned most of the complex. The array was far more intricate than most the seals Shinobi were used to. It's not that summoning was all that difficult. There were simply laws that must be fallowed. Summoning took three things; seals, chakra and concentration. Like many things in the Shinobi world they came together to form the technique. If any one thing was lacking it was necessary to train it until it wasn't lacking or to increase one of the others to the point that it reduced the consumption of another. Larger seals generally meant more concentration due to their intricacy. The only way aside from training to increase concentration was to use more people and the same went for chakra. With this seal they wanted as few people as possible to perform the technique. The less people that performed it the less the chance was for error and error when summoning living things could be disastrous.

"Arrived most have and ready the seals are. Prepared Kaoru's patients are, also the bodies. The scroll, all that remains it is."

"I received word from Rei that her summon delivered the scroll to the city. It finished the setup nearly an hour ago."

"Good, Alert the others. In fifteen minutes leave we will."

"Right away."

**--Hours North East of Konoha--**

Groggy eyes opened to the periodic sound of silent whimpering. Someone was there. It was dark and musty where the boy opened his eyes. As he gained consciousness the child noticed that he was wrapped in a thin blanket surrounded by a bed of leafs. _'Leafs? Where am I? Who's crying and…Why…'_ It was then that he noticed a pain unlike any he had felt before. It was…disembodied… elusive…difficult to describe…

"its torture isn't it?" The voice of a broken man echoed through the dreary cavern where they had apparently stayed for some time. The leaves were somewhat fresh; they couldn't have been there more than half a day.

'_How did he know? It feels like… Like…'_ The man who spoke was just a barely visible silhouette leaning against the cavern wall on the other end of the small tunnel. He couldn't have been more than twenty feet away.

"Like you've had your soul ripped out of your body and forced back in? Like someone sealed away all your senses and left you as a hallow shell. It's the greatest pain any Force user can know…" The voice whimpered in pain. To him it felt like he had been stabbed over a thousand times, unable to end the suffering. "That's what happens when you cut your ties to the Force. When you know the Force you are one with everything… to lose it…makes you feel so … insignificant." The voice continued. They were feeling the same feeling only what the boy felt paled in comparison to what this other man was feeling. The words...they echoed so strongly the way the boy felt and yet the words seemed to excaudate the feeling.

"The… The Force? I never knew the Force? It's just some energy I've heard the Zate can use. Who are you? Where are we? Why are we here…why…" Naruto trailed off as he noticed the silhouette of the man pointing at him.

"Your neck…." The voice said in a solemn tone, still racked with great suffering. By the description the man felt it too, by the sound of things to a degree far higher than he himself felt it.

"My…" The boy reached for his neck. Brushing aside the blanket that kept out the moist air of the cave his fingers brushed over his skin. That's when he realized…"My necklace, where…"

"Don't you remember? It was a dimension crystal. Your connection didn't have time to grow but there was a connection none the less. You may not have known or understood it but you had felt the Force." The voice replied as if knowing exactly what was going on. Why did this stranger understand what was happening?

"Who are you!" The boy demanded of the figure who seemed increasingly mysterious with every word.

"Don't you remember me…Naruto?" The voice spoke as it stepped into the little light that shone into the cavern. As the man stepped into the light he pulled down his hood revealing his face. He looked like no man the boy had ever seen before. The black, neck length hair and the unfamiliar face made Naruto recoil in confusion. Still, that voice…

"You sound like Nazo, but…" It couldn't be him. He looked nothing like Nazomishi. The face was all wrong, the hair was the wrong color and he was missing his left arm.

"It's me Naruto It's me…" The man motioned his remaining hand as if trying to assure Naruto it were true.

"What happened? Why are we here? What's going on? Why aren't we in Konoha!" Naruto demanded of the Gray robed Nazomishi.

"The Council happened Naruto. We just barely escaped getting captured." That was when it finally hit Naruto that the man was who he said he was. An earlier thought immediately flashed into his mind. His arm… Nazomishi's left arm was gone!

"You…your…" Naruto pointed shakily at the missing appendage.

"It was a small price to pay for our safety." The reply was solemn, he was clearly still in mental anguish from…Naruto didn't relay understand what, something about losing the connection with the Force? Was that even possible? If it was energy shouldn't it be like Chakra? Shouldn't you die if you lost something that fundamental to existence?

"Small price! Your arm's gone!" Naruto countered as if offended by the comment. It's a freaking arm! One's hands are a Shinobi's life. Once you lose one it's gone… forever… or at least that was his understanding of the situation. He had no idea how much could be done with the technology of the Zate. He had no idea how little one missing appendage actually meant in the face of that man, at least when said appendage was one of his own.

"Please not now… It was my choice and it's already done." Nazomishi pleaded as he sat back against the cavern wall where he once stat.

"Who did this to you? What did the council do!" Naruto demanded, if a little more restrained than before.

"I did this Naruto!... Look… I made some blood clones. It normally takes me at least eight hours to make one proper one. I had to make one for each of us and I didn't have much time. I couldn't make them cheap. We got lucky that I had enough time to sense them coming. Using that technique that fast… this was the cost. Look, don't worry about it. It will grow back… eventually… once I get my powers back that is. Until then I can live with it. For now I just need to rest." Blood clones… as suggested by their name they took blood to make. Normally it didn't take much because you took your time making one. Most people who knew the technique could spend a few hours and make one that could last a few days. More advanced users could make them last as long as a couple months if they offered enough blood and spent enough time preparing them. The clones were strong and could take a beating even if they couldn't use chakra very well. The thing that made them really valuable was their ability to remain solid long after being 'killed.' By the time anyone realized it was a fake the clone would have been long buried and the creator long gone.

"Wait, blood clones? What did you need those for? Don't you just use those for long term missions?"

"Just …listen for a minute. Normally they are, but they can survive for at least a month after they are destroyed. They can perfectly simulate the human body and pass off as either of us in any identification methods I know of. It's almost four. I can only assume we've been executed already. Our clones should last well beyond the time we will be cremated." Naruto blinked in shock at those few frightening words. Executed? What the hell's happened since the war? The last thing he remembered was… Hinata and…She was forced from the link…_ 'That's when he took me.'_

"It's hard to explain but if it were just the council I wouldn't have done this. That thing you fought… It wasn't human."

"Yea…" Naruto replied to show his understanding. He should have known that monster had something to do with this. As much as he wanted to scream, as much as he wanted to ask more questions he knew it would take time for all this to soak in. As out of place as it seemed for him, he knew he would need to be patient.

"I know what it was, more or less. We have called them Inners, others… Hitokiri. I have one in me. It was looking for me and there are others. I don't know how but mine can use the Force so I can only assume some if not all of the others can as well. The ramifications are far more dramatic that anything I could have ever anticipated."

"So their leader…"

"Is in me, and if they find me were all dead. Then the council pulled their stunt and…It's not important. Only Yoda knows the truth. Everyone in Konoha, everyone in the Zate thinks we're dead. We have no choice but to let them that because if we don't… These creatures will know and they will track us down and kill me and move on with whatever plans they have for this world. If they can use the Force then Yoda is the only one I trust to be strong enough to keep his mind from being read. We can't let them have Zansatsu. Right now that and that alone, is the most important thing."

This was a lot more to take in than Naruto had anticipated. There wasn't a lot that shocked him to the point of speechlessness, if it had ever happened, now had to be the time.

"Why do we need to be dead? Couldn't you just hide?"

"If anyone knew I was alive those things would come after me. They would attack the Zate and use the Force to rip it from someone's mind. I can't put them through that. Even if they couldn't read where I was they could take our scouter technology and find me. As long as I'm dead there's no purpose in looking. Even if they try, as long as I'm cut off from the Force and my chakra reserves they won't be able to locate me." Naruto looked on, with anger swelling up in his mind.

"But what about Rei, you can't just leave her thinking you're dead! Why did you take me? What about Hinata!"

"Just listen Naruto…" Nazomishi pleaded.

"No YOU listen! You're just going to leave the one you love thinking you're dead! What do you think that's going to put her through? What do you think that's going to put everyone through! But what do you know; you're just a heartless bastard."

"You don't have a clue what I'm going through! You saw that thing, you fought it! The one inside me would lead them. We don't have a clue how many there are. There could be five there could be a hundred, we just don't know. What was I suppose to do, train for a few days only for them to come back with an army as strong or stronger than that monster? I wrestled with that Zansatsu for nearly a day and he just toyed with me. In that time he told me more than enough for me to be afraid. I saw more than enough to be afraid. If I did nothing Konoha would be little more than a pool of blood within the week. How would you like that on your head! You, me, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata! Everyone and everything you have ever known and loved would be little more than a bloody smear at the bottom of a crater. The village, hell the country would be little more than a memory, a mere footnote in history while those _things_ march on to do God knows what to the countless others on this planet." That comment forced Naruto to rethink his words a bit. That…Torment… it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Even the Kyuubi recognized its power, and that was saying something. Here Nazomishi was saying there could be an army of them?

"Couldn't you have … I don't know, ran away, hidden…Did I even have to be a part of this?" Naruto questioned as he realized that very little of this actually had anything to do with him.

"Before the council tried to take us I had planned on it. I wanted to simply make a clone and frame some nonexistent escaped root member for sneaking in one night and stabbing me through the heart while I 'recovered.' But they were going to execute you anyway, I couldn't leave you to die, not like that. Don't even worry about Hinata She…

**---A few miles away – a little after 3 —**

"NARUTO!" A female voice echoed within the woods as she burst from her apparently horrific slumber. Her eyes darted around as she wondered where she was. "Naruto… where did you go…" Hinata mumbled to herself as she pulled her arms into her chest about to clutch the necklace he had given her. That was when she noticed it… the stone, it was gone!

"No, no, no, where is it? It has to be around here somewhere…." Hinata fumbled around her body looking for any signs of the precious object. As she shifted around her arm brushed against an oddly shaped object in her coat pocket. "Hmm? What could…" She reached into her pocked and found an object she had never seen before. It was a strange disk shaped object. As she picked it up to examine it a bright light became visible, startling her, fearing she had done something to have broken it. The disk fell to the ground where the light flickered and finally became a solid image. Unbeknownst to her, it was a Holopad.

"Lady Hinata, forgive me if my Holopad frightened you but all will be explained soon enough. I am sure you are wondering where your necklace went but fear not, it is safe though I fear you may not see it for some time." The little man whose virtual image was displayed on the Holopad was clearly missing an arm though there was little else to describe his appearance aside from the tattered robe he wore. The hologram removed any of the original color that would have assister her in further identifying the man. It was strange though, the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are…" Hinata attempted to ask who this was in the short pause after the man's previous sentence but she was soon interrupted, as if it had never heard her question in the first place.

"Before you try asking me anything I would like you to know that this is a pre-recorded Hologram, you won't be able to ask me any questions so I suggest you save them for later. Fear not, you are safe as is your friend. The details are complicated and my time is short but I carried you here for quite a few hours. Sadly I am merely a clone and for reasons I cannot explain out in the open, this is as far as I can take you. All you need know for the moment is that I am Zate and we have allies in a cavern to the North West, you will have to finish the journey on your own. I have provided rough map that will appear once this message has played through. He… is waiting for you there. Before I go I must stress one thing. It is imperative that no one know of this message or where you are going. Do everything in your power to avoid meeting anyone unnecessary. Secrecy is imperative. May the Force be with you."

The man soon faded from existence and was replaced by a rough topographical rendering of the area with a map showing the quickest route through the forest to the cave. By the looks of it the cave was less than ten miles away. The terrain was rough though the trees would make the Journey far easier. As per her instructions Hinata tried activating her Byakugan to detect any unwanted contact. Something strange happened. For some reason it failed. She tried again but still, nothing.

"My Byakugan…" Hinata couldn't understand it. For some reason she couldn't mold chakra. It was then that she made a decision._ "Alright Hinata, you don't know what's going on but if Naruto's there then that's where you're going… I just hope they know why I can't mold my chakra."_ Without chakra it would be a difficult trek. For a Shinobi with use of their chakra they could make it the ten miles with little trouble. It would hardly take fifteen minutes, even with this terrain. Without her chakra though… that was a lot of climbing she couldn't just jump over. It could take an hour, it could take five. She would simply have to try and move.

Hours of running had Hinata exhausted and without her chakra to back her up, the journey was beginning to tire her. The sun was still relatively high but she wanted to get to the cave soon out of hope that there may be food. She was hungry, but didn't want to stop to hunt for fear that she may lose her only map, for fear a fire might draw unwanted attention. Eventually she came over a clearing and saw a large rock face. As luck would have it the map showed that she was nearly there. She took a closer look at the cliff and saw there was a cave at the bottom. It was only about twenty feet off the forest floor, it would be a decent climb but to her the greatest stair was behind her.

"I'm finally here…" She muttered to herself as she gazed upon the cave and noticed a strange sound. It was feint but it was there… "Arguing? But that sounds like…" Hinata gathered her determination after realizing that Naruto was arguing with someone. What it was about she couldn't tell but she feared that he might be in trouble. She reached for a protruding stone and began to make her assent towards the cave. As she drew closer the argument became more noticeable until a rock she had used for support gave way and plummeted to the ground. Hinata was fine, if a little startled but that noise had apparently drawn some attention. She knew she heard someone asking if someone else heard it too. Moments later the gray robed man from the Hologram appeared at the edge of the cave entrance.

"You're here, good." Nazomishi stated seriously as he looked over the ledge.

"Here who's here? Is it Hinata!" Naruto screamed in excitement at the possibility that they might finally get to spend some real time together. Sure the mind link Inoichi provided was nice after that insane month but something about it just didn't seem real.

"Naruto, give me the rope." Nazomishi asked before the blond could reach the entrance.

'_He __**is**__ here!' _Hinata couldn't wait. She reached for another rock in an attempt to enter the cave faster. Before she knew it they were feeding her a rope. Before she knew it she was climbing over the edge and resting once again on solid ground. Only inches from her face was the overjoyed, priceless smile of the boy she had come to love. A blush grew in an instant causing her to become lightheaded and fall back on her butt. Naruto only looked at her in curiosity, tilting his head to the side.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?" Nazomishi commented as he pushed Naruto over into a similar position as Hinata.

"…Y-yes!" Naruto got out somewhat bewildered with the question. "And I'm not through with you yet. What the hell was that stuff about the Force and our charka? You just… broke it or something?" Nazomishi palmed his face with a sigh having attempted to explain this to Naruto at least three times already. By now the frustration of attempting to get it through the boy's thick skull had far exceeded the pain that he knew would plague his mind for weeks.

"A-ano…" Hinata still had some questions of her own that she wanted answered before matters got even more confusing.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um… You were the clone in that disk, right?" It was the first question on her mind. It had to be him. Gray robes and a missing arm, how many people could really fit that description. Still she needed the confirmation.

"Correct…" Nazomishi answered plainly.

"Then… do you know what happened to my chakra? I can't do anything with it. I can't even activate my Byakugan." The question immediately got Naruto's attention.

"You bastard! You did it to her too. How could you do that!" Naruto was pulling up his sleeves about to slug Nazomishi when Hinata stepped between them.

"What are you talking about Naruto? What did he do?"

"I don't know how but he took our chakra!" Hinata could only blink in confusion as Naruto pointed accusingly at the now black haired warrior.

"It's true Hinata. The terms are crude but it's true."

"But… that's impossible. If it were gone then…" It had to be. If their chakra were gone then they shouldn't be alive. If their charka were gone it would mean their spiritual energy was no longer entering the body, and that would mean…

"I didn't take it, but it is sealed away and only I can put it back." Nazomishi answered as much as he could before Naruto shot off again. This seemed to be the way their conversations had been going as of late.

"Then put it back already! How are we supposed to fight if we don't have our chakra!"

"Naruto, just give him a chance to explain. There has to be a reason." Hinata attempted to play the peacemaker, but to no avail.

"Oh he has a reason alright, and it's a shitty one."

"At let her hear it then. Sitting here arguing about the past is useless." Naruto merely scoffed and walked back to his corner, still infuriated with Nazomishi's reasoning.

"How to put this… That thing that attacked you back in Konoha, it was looking for me, well something in me. If they get a hold of it this entire planet's doomed. To be blunt I had to stage my own death but the council pulled some shit and I had to drag Naruto into it for any of this to be believable. So you wouldn't have to deal with the mental strain of his execution Master Yoda covered up the death of one of the Zate who fell during the battle and made it seem like you left to train with him. You're supposed to be looking for a way to revive us without sacrificing anybody. This is where everything gets complicated. I don't know if it's so but there's a good possibility the thing I hold taught the rest of them how to use the Force."

"That's the part I don't get. Even if they do know it, how does it matter? So they have some of your abilities. Why get rid of it in us if they can use it against you. You don't throw your sword away when your opponent uses one." Naruto added.

"It is true the Force has its advantages. But it's a living thing. In layman's terms it's like Kiba's nose. Force users can sense other Force users through the Force, with enough concentration anywhere on the planet, if they know what to look for. Kiba has a much easier time locating scents in a forest where the population is thin, but in a city it becomes much more difficult. Well on this planet there are only a few dozen Force users. You do the math."

"So you're saying these things can find you as long as you're connected to this Force?" Hinata asked, expecting confirmation."

"Exactly, the Force echoes throughout the entire universe and those stones I gave you both were connecting you to it. With time you too could sense the world on a different level. But I had to sever that connection to erase our scents. The same thing goes for our chakra. If they ever figure out that we're alive they could easily steal and use our scouter technology. If they get a hold of that our chakra signatures would give away our locations in an instant. To circumvent that I sealed away our chakra to levels little higher than the weakest citizens. We may not be able to use any energy based techniques _but_ as long as we're not in the same city as any Zate we should be invisible to that form of detection. At least, that should work till they get some satellites going. Once that starts, were screwed.

"Satellites?" Hinata questioned, having never heard of such a thing.

"Later, for now we need to get off this continent. And we'll need disguises." Nazomishi waved his hand over his face to show how he had altered his own appearance. "Hinata's eyes are a dead giveaway and Naruto's whiskers aren't exactly the least unique thing in the world. Thank God your tails are gone with your chakra sealed away like this." Nazomishi brought his hand to his chin and thought contemplatively. "It will be harder to find us overseas so our first move should be to one of the islands between Konoha and Kiri."

"Why there? We can get a boat here in Konoha." Hinata replied thinking any boat would do.

"Like I said, we need secrecy. The islands closer to Kiri have more dealings with foreign continents. I would say Kiri but with the influence we've had their lately I can only assume the Zate will be sending some members there to monitor the situation. Until I can come up with something better we need to stay as far away from them as possible."

"You don't seriously expect us to go along with this do you? I mean, I see the point in hiding but…" This was a real downer for Naruto, if they left he could never become Hokage. Not that that could really happen after what the council pulled. Nazomishi had gone into more of the details in the time it had taken Hinata to finish her trek.

"He does have a point Naruto." Hinata spoke up with some understanding of the situation. As… unorthodox as the situation was, it wasn't like they had a lot of choice.

**---A dense Mountainous Forest in Nothern Sound Country 4:20 PM---**

"Alright Haru, this is where you saw that tiger right?" Two men hiked their way through the edge of a forest each with a sword at their side. They were about a mile north of their small village which farmed rice as its primary source of income.

"Yea, I was about get the sakura tree bark you wanted when this huge white tiger came out of the forest and ran into these fields." The younger of the two seemed to be the son of the older man who was having a hard time convincing his father of what he saw. There weren't any tigers in this area, certainly not any white ones. Unless of course one had escaped from a passing circus but they certainly would have heard of that.

"And what was it doing again that it completely ignored you?" The father asked knowing how vicious large cats could be. For it to have ignored someone so blatantly it must have been full…very full. The field was vast. At least fifty acres were clearly visible before open field gave way to dense forest. They were near the pike of one of the larger but less jagged mountain ranges in the area. It was one of the reasons Orochimaru chose this area to create his village. The numerous rolling hills and open mountains made the perfect place to create an underground village. It made the perfect, out of the way place to create a truly 'hidden village,' a place where he could quietly move from base to base without worry.

"It set some kind of weird scroll down somewhere over… There!" Haru screamed, pointing off in the distance as a great source of light began glowing off in the distance. The light intensified over the course of several seconds when poof. In an instant a wave of clouds filled the area, hitting the onlookers like a sandstorm. They shielded their eyes from the flying debris which died down as the smoke began to slow and dissipate.

The Zate had arrived in Otogakure.


	32. Bevelle The Fortress City

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 32**

**Bevelle the Fortress City**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Then it is decided, we shall call this place Bevelle, the Fortress City of the Zate." Master Windu exclaimed with excitement. Choosing a name for their new city was the first order of business the Zate chose to act upon after summoning themselves into the large clearing. It had taken nearly an hour of strong debate and idea gathering but the name had been set in stone. Bevelle was an elusive word that Master Yoda had only heard a couple of times from his own master. He did not know the language but he knew what it meant. Bevelle meant refuge from the storm. To the Zate it was a fitting name for their new base of operations.

Back in Logan's world the Zate had set up a large temple for their operations. Before the incident with that mad scientist, the Zate had accumulated the aid several hundred Mutants as well as a few humans. A few had even become seated members of the Zate until the untimely world shift left every mutant that actually wanted to be a Zate back in their home world. Logan as luck would have it didn't particularly mind the Zate but had never actually intended on joining. As of the moment he broke that container, he had no choice.

Originally the temple of the Zate served the simple purpose of centralizing the Zate's movements around the world and the Galaxy. They had no need for any truly permanent dwelling due to their eventual world shift. Now things were different. With the knowledge of what the dimension crystals are, the possibility is higher than ever that trans-dimensional travel is truly possible.

Nilus Sarn was heading up the research and couldn't wait to have an actual lab again. Performing experiments in the back of an apartment while hoping it never got loud enough to disturb anyone was a daunting task that had held back a great deal of his research. It was only thanks to his assistant Mirta Haako that he was actually able to get anything done. So far the two of them were able to determine how to read a world's dimensional frequency and compare it with the stones. If all went well then they could calculate the frequency at which the next world vibrates. With a bit more luck they may actually be able built a gateway between worlds. The prospect had Nilus high simply thinking of the possibilities.

With that possibility in mind Yoda sent Master Windu to gather a handful of the more creative Zate as was done back in Logan's world. It was among the tasks Master Windu had to accomplish before speaking with Sasuke earlier that day. Five of the Zate's most brilliant minds spent the afternoon with most of the council in an attempt to design their new home in full view of the beautiful landscape. A few specific aspects had already been decided. The city would have to be capable of full self sustainment. It would need heavy fortifications both above and below ground. It would need to be large, no organization with the goals the Zate had in mind could succeed in any simple village. This place, Bevelle, would have to span miles and miles while preserving a degree of the beauty so abundant in this area. This city would need to be large enough to assist refugees of both war and famine while the Zate worked to quell the two. The task was huge but they had the minds to accomplish it.

While the details of the city were being debated Kaoru and the other Medically inclined fallowed through with plans to move the recovering to the nearby village inhabited by the two men who were shocked by sudden appearance of so many. Sasuke went with them wanting to be with his brother and Sakura went along, planning on keeping him company.

Before leaving Konoha, Anakin was charged with placing the bodies of the fallen Zate into freezing chambers to slow the deterioration rate before the passing ceremony. They wanted everyone to be there at the end. There hadn't been many Zate to fall over the years but this ceremony held a lot of value to its members. Not everyone had arrived yet and many of them were out on important missions that could take a few days.

It was decided that Tenzo (Yamato) would create a few temporary houses as they were needed and Zate slowly showed up. It was an exhausting task but he was given the time that was needed and nothing too large or fancy was constructed.

These were the matters that were being discussed and acted upon when a small army immerged just over the hill headed towards the Zate's chosen location for the new city. There had to be at least six hundred in their numbers as they were lead by a highly decorated swordsman on horseback. By the look of things they were swordsmen, likely here to deliver a message of some sort. The large numbers caused some commotion among the Zate who were scattered around performing various jobs. Some were clearing some of the nearby trees that needed removal. Others were scanning the area for stone while the heads of the Zate organized the effort. After a few looks most of the Zate returned to whatever they were doing, not really all that worried about it.

Thanks to the allies the Zate had brought along they were at least eighty strong with at least four-hundred more coming from various parts of the Shinobi world. A great multitude of the Hyuuga clan had decided to fallow Hiashi in leaving Konoha. The thought had been further solidified with the promise of revoking the caged bird seal. Sadly those who chose to stay did not have such an offer. The council was furious and attempted to kill Hiashi as he left. Hesitation within the remaining clan members was all it took to solidify the escape of the former clan head and no less than one hundred clan members. They saw much dishonor in Konoha's recent movements and made the decision to join this new village the Zate were creating. Among the Hyuuga leaving Konoha around thirty had full intentions of Joining the Zate while the others had no other place to go. They couldn't stay in Konoha after seeing the unmasked faces of the Konoha elite. Similar reasoning's brought small but significant portions of other clans within the village. The move was truly Konoha's greatest folly.

Today those numbers and the strength of their leaders was the reason no one really worried all that much about the army. Whoever they were, they clearly weren't Shinobi and even if they were, an attack against the Zate in its current state would be suicide.

The apparent leader of the group moved ahead of his men followed closely by what were clearly his best bodyguards. He strode up into the loosely formed group of Zate towards a more condensed group of Zate. The man could only assume they were the ones organizing these people. The top three of each Zate division were sitting on large stones they had gathered and laced in a circle as their temporary headquarters.

Hearing the distinctive sound of horse hooves the leaders of the Zate took noticed and turned to face the man as he made his presence known. Before anyone had a chance to ask the warrior what business he had with them he pulled out a scroll. The parchment was held high in a very official manner. He looked somewhat bewildered by the apparent young age of the people in the field. Regardless he had his duty.

"By order of the Lord of the Land of Rice Fields you and your people are to cease all illegal forms of construction within the Lands of Rice and leave the country immediately." It wasn't very surprising the country was able to mobilize such an army in under a day. The country was small and its Lord's mansion was only a few miles away.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand the situation. Orochimaru and the Village of Sound lost their War with the Shinobi nations. You're Lord lost any actual power he had the moment Orochimaru attacked. The Nations no longer recognize your lord as such and we the Zate, participants in said war are taking claim to these lands as spoils of war. We have already sent an envoy to peacefully procure them. We do believe he will find our offer most generous considering the circumstances." The man looked shocked. His Lord, lost his power? That was impossible. No one could have defeated Orochimaru. The Lord wouldn't have placed his trust in the man if such a thing were even conservable. The man was a freaking Sannin of the leaf; no man could take him down that easily. It was too bad for his rational that he misunderstood to some degree. Orochimaru's forces were defeated and the snake forced into hiding.

"After giving Orochimaru and his lot power over your lands you should count yourselves lucky it is us taking them. I don't believe any of the other countries that participated in your defeat would offer as much forgiveness as we will." Anakin added before the man had a chance to respond.

"In addition to our own interests in this land we are here under charge of the Shinobi Nations to weed out Orochimaru and his remaining Shinobi as retribution for his attack on the nations and their Jinchuuriki. We do suggest you leave peacefully and await further orders from your Lord." Windu finished as the other Zate in the circle watched, satisfied with the statement. The man blinked at the thought that the Sannin was forced into retreat, in some ways that was worse than being killed. If that man was forced into retreat he had to of seen the battle as a lost cause at some point. Who were these people?

"This… You're invading, you can't…" The man prepared to draw his blade but in mid-draw a mysterious force ripped him from his perch and violently threw him to the ground. The nameless man's body made an appalling sound as it connected with the rocky sod. Before he realized what had happened his blade flew from its sheath and far into the distance as a humming green beam of light came to life, resting only inches from the man's neck. His two guardians attempted to draw their own blades while charging to protect their leader only to find similar blades of energy to their throats as pieces of their molten blades fell to the ground.

"Attack us will you? A foolish thought… yes? Yes… foolish indeed." Master Yoda commented with a scoffing chuckle as the man slowly recoiled from the blade only for it to inch closer. "To your Lord return and of these events tell him."

"And if I refuse? You can't kill me, you're outnumbered. If you kill me my men will descend upon you like flies on a carcass." The captain spat without any fear of death.

"Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have greatly upset the Shinobi Nations and any who side with them will not be dealt with favorably." Windu replied as Yoda retracted his blade drawing a sigh of relief from the man. Off in the distance the soldiers were obviously restless and were definitely on alert after seeing those beams of light. The other Zate released their blades from the guardians and backed away in the hope the men would leave peacefully.

"Go, if you attack, their deaths will be on your head." Kenshin added sternly neglecting his usual spoken mannerisms. The man looked to the red haired young man and froze in shock when he noticed the piercing red hair and the cross shaped scar on his cheek._ 'It's him...no...i-it can't be. There's no way that could be right, could it?' _His fears were right, he was the Battousai.

"Sir, is there something wrong? What were those lights? Was there a fight?" A voice popped up on a small communicator attached to the fallen commander's neck. The average person may not have been able to hear it but most shinobi and Zate were more than capable at this distance. "Commander Jao please respond…" The communicator spoke again but the Commander said nothing. He wasn't sure what to do. If the Battousai was in the ranks of these people an attack truly would be suicide. Still, was falling back an option? Could their every word have been a ruse to buy some time? Maybe plan a surprise attack of their own? There was simply too much to consider to give an answer.

"Don't be rude commander; we won't stop you from communicating with your men." Anakin stated to the still dumbfounded Jao. With a regretful sigh the commander finally gave his reply. "…Fall back"

"Commander?" His lieutenant asked questioningly. Had he actually negotiated with the group? Most of the men would be proud though there were a few mercenaries that wouldn't like the peaceful resolution.

"I said fall back, were going home." The commander shook his head in defeat. He had heard of the Battousai, the young boy who had slain some very high bounties. The most frightening report was of a fortress that had fallen to the boy in only a day. Apparently a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had built up a moderate sized fallowing just west of bird country. By the reports nearly fifty nin were slain with over two hundred mercenaries on top of the former mist Shinobi. If any portion of it were true the kid was definitely Kage level. It would be hard enough for the army to take down the Battousai alone but with him backed up by a small army of his own… there was no way in hell.

The commander rose before saying another word. "If anyone attacks it will be by my command and mine alone is that clear? Anyone who does otherwise will be drawn and quartered." The commander quickly blurted through the communicator to clarify his intent.

"Y-yes sir." The subordinate replied quickly and shakily as the horrid image passed through his mind. Drawn and quartered, was the commander serious? Had the Lord even given him permission to issue such an order? It seemed a little extreme but if the commander said so…(if you must know what it specifically means, look it up… it is most gruesome... Far worse than simple hanging.) Satisfied with the reply the commander decided to speak to the Zate one again, making sure to turn off his communicator for the moment.

"There…but if this is a ruse we will fight to the last man. We will do as our Lord commands"

"No ruse is there, peace our goal is but for it, need land we do. Perfect a fallen mountainous land is." Yoda replied. The drawn and quartered comment disturbed Yoda somewhat. Nazomishi had told the master of such a punishment from his home world. Such punishments were forbidden within the Republic but it saddened Yoda that he had in fact heard of such a punishment taking place by the hands of the Sith. He could sense the man meant it and why. He could only hope this move wouldn't cause too much bloodshed.

"One way or another, these lands will be taken, either by us or one of the Shinoibi Nations. Konoha is but a shell of its former self and without it the balance of power is at risk. We the Zate will take on that military balance and forge a new system in which it is no longer necessary. For that end, this land is necessary." Windu further explained. With that explanation the commander was more satisfied. It made sense. With all the power Orochimaru brought to that battle it was no wonder Konoha was in ruins. Jao had studied the effects of war intensively to achieve his rank and he could see the trouble his Lord was in now. With Orochimaru and his allies defeated all those lands were up for grabs. They would all be taken or have a new Lord put in charge by one of the victors of the war. With Konoha weakened it would only be a matter of time before they too would be dissolved if they didn't attempt to take some of the lands for themselves. No matter how Jao looked at it the Land of Rice would be gone soon enough; the only question was who it would go to.

"I understand." Jao stated with a nod before turning to leave. "Ken, Jozu, we're leaving." With the Battousai in their ranks there was no doubt in Jao's mind that such power could be achieved. That thought gave way to the realization that there had to be others at least near that skill level in some respect.

"Sir!" The two saluted and turned to fallow Jao as he mounted his horse. The one to Jao's left jogged off to gather Jao's blade while the other gathered the remains of their own weapons.

The sun began to fall and the sky turn colors as the Military men walked off towards their army. The Zate leaders watched intently as they left the aria and disappeared over a nearby hill.

"Do you think we will have any problems out of them?" Windu asked no one in particular as Kenshin stood next to him.

"Not him, I could see it in his eyes after you explained the situation. He understands the position this country is in, that he does. The mercenaries though…" Mercenaries… Something in the Force was telling Kenshin to be watchful about them. Mercenaries were usually hired for a purpose; they wouldn't like a peaceful resolution.

"I think you're right. I'll double the night watch until we can get some security towers up." Windu replied seriously.

**---Late That Night Deep in Wave Country---**

Three nearly invisible streaks flew from rooftop to rooftop. The three figures all landed on the edge of a single roof and dropped down into an ally under the cloak of darkness. They were next to a clothing shop. The apparent leader of the three raised his hand, signaling the others to hold. His eyes darted around the area taking note of the lit streetlamps. After noticing the simi-populated street he scooted back into the alley and leaped over a tall wooden fence at the back end of the ally. Moving quickly and avoiding any sources of light the trio moved towards the back door to the establishment as the leader whipped out a thin card and plunged it into the crack between the door and its frame. In a matter of seconds the door was open and closed without a sign of tampering.

Moving with the stealth and grace of a Ninja Cat the three moved around the store making every attempt to remain undetected. They moved through the clothing racks efficiently when a light soon beamed through the window. An officer on her nightly patrol took a quick glance around the store and noticed nothing. The three figures had hidden in that split second. Satisfied with her check of the storefront she moved on down the road. As soon as the officer was gone and the light was no more the figures once again moved into action. Grabbing and examining the various clothes within the store they soon made their way back together again examining what they had raked in. With an approving nod the leader pulled out a small bag and left it on the cashier's desk. In only fifteen minutes the figures had come and gone. The next morning the owner of the store came in to find a small sack of money on his desk. He had no idea why until the next time he did inventory. Still there was no trace of how it actually happened.

**--- A Few Miles Away, A little after Midnight---**

Three silent figures ascended the last few inches on a rope leading to a cavern about twenty feet off the ground. As the three entered the cavern the first gathered a few of the dead leafs lying around and gathered them into a circle surrounded by a ring of stones. Twigs and a few larger pieces of wood soon made up what became a fire shortly thereafter. Each of them sat around the fire and began unloading their haul. Supplies, hair dies, clothing, belts, and cheap weaponry fell to the ground and was quickly sorted. The clothing was plain and traditional for the area. Everyone from peasants to mercenaries wore the garments that Nazomishi would recognize as a traditional Japanese style. In all reality Shinobi were about the only people who avoided the traditional dress of the area. Being different made them distinctive, much like the way Jedi were recognized by their own traditional robes.

Naruto, Hinata, and Nazomishi used the gathered supplies to change their appetence as much as humanly possible. All three had their hair dyed deep black though Nazomishi had already done this before leaving Konoha. Of the three he had used his metal manipulation abilities to dramatically alter his appearance before sealing them away. Hinata used a set of blue contacts to hide her distinctive eyes while Naruto used water and some hair treatment to smooth out his raged hair. The initial idea was met with much protest but they had agreed they would travel as siblings, at least till they were on another continent. The ruse wouldn't work so long as their hair was that dramatically different. The eyes were the same. Both Naruto and Nazomishi's eyes were a deep blue but Hinata's were the ones that were different. Giving her contacts solved two problems.

Naruto used a comb to straighten out his hair, complaining every inch of the way. "I just don't get it, this isn't me. I liked my hair the way it was. Are you sure it'll go back?"

"Yes Naruto, for the fifth time, yes, it will go back." Nazomishi replied with a sigh as he used a small knife as a mirror to make sure the die got down to the roots of his hair.

"It won't be too bad Naruto. B-besides, it makes you look handsome." Hinata said to Naruto a little hesitant as she poked her fingers together, as was her habit. Naruto blushed as he pulled out a knife and used it as a mirror like Nazomishi to see if she was right. He didn't like what he saw but…

"…Well, if you like it, I guess it won't be so bad." Nazomishi couldn't help but smile though the pain he could still feel from losing the Force. Perhaps he could use their relationship to his advantage. Getting Naruto to do anything different was like pulling teeth from a Krayt Dragon. With Hinata's encouragement at least he would try it. "So Nazo, you said we were going east right? Why that way, couldn't we go west?" Hinata asked, curious about where they were going specifically.

"I had thought about it, but there are too many countries where Zate could be present. Hell, that's probably where those others are. It's not like they would attack from across the ocean in a world like this, though I guess they could. If I were them I would have set up base as close to my target as possible. Regardless, going east we're more likely to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Going by ship means less stops which means were harder to track once I erase our travel records. It'll be like we never left."

"What about my swords, am I ever going to get those back or will those help them track us down too?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes. It seemed like every answer he got lately was 'because they will find us.' It was starting to get on his nerves. Hell, it was on his nerves when it started.

"Did Hayate ever teach you how every sword is unique?"

"…Yea, something about every sword cuts a certain way…oh … damn it." Investigation squads usually had a weapons expert that could identify some of the most unique blades in the world. That was one of the reasons Shinobi didn't normally get any custom blades till they were at least Jounin level. Every cut of the blade left traceable evidence if an expert were to look at it. Even if the blade couldn't be traced back to the Shinobi it could be traced back to its creator.

"It matters not, Naruto. You're entering puberty and in a few years you would have outgrown them anyway." Naruto could only blink, dumbfounded by the answer. Nazomishi sighed; this was going to be a long few years. "Yes Naruto, it was a normal full sized Katana. But that's to a fully grown adult. With your age and size you were essentially wielding a short Nodachi.

"Ano…" The two turned their heads to the dark haired girl who was once again poking her fingers together.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Um…What am I supposed to do about my Juuken. Wont that be traceable?"

"Hmm, good point, it's not like it's that useful without the Byakugan anyway. We'll have to teach you a weapon. Are there any you're familiar with?"

"Only kunai and shuriken…" Hinata replied somewhat disappointed. She shouldn't have been, it was merely the way of the Hyuuga. It was traditionally frowned upon for their population to take up outside weapons. The only reason they permitted the traditional style of Konoha to be taught was because it was required by Konoha law. Sadly that too would be useless.

"The basics, I get it. Well we don't have much need for weapons right now so I suggest we get some sleep and look for a boat in the morning. We'll deal with that once we reach land."

**---A Great Distance Away, Deep In A Dark And Mysterious Place---**

Six Figures entered a sparsely candle lit room and took places around a large wooden table. All six wore long flowing robes as if to a ritual. Their heads were covered so that only the occasional gleaning from the candles could reveal their faces.

"Report…" The dominating figure in the room commanded as the others coiled back fearing the meeting to come.


	33. Torturous Feelings

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 33**

**Torturous Feelings**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Seven figures entered a sparsely candle lit room and took places around a large wooden table with eight chairs. All seven wore long flowing robes as if to a ritual. Their heads were covered so that only the occasional gleaning from the candles could reveal their faces.

"Report, how faired the mission?" The dominating figure in the room commanded as the others coiled back fearing the meeting to come.

"It was a failure, Lord Torture." A battle hardened and frightening woman answered blatantly while lowering her head ever so slightly. She had deep green hair on the brink of black. It was pinned up by a hair pin; both were just barely visible under her hood. Beneath the ritualistic robes for the meeting it was impossible to tell what she was wearing. Her face looked old and evil though there wasn't a wrinkle on her face. She looked as if death itself had taken her face and cursed it with its own torturous visage.

"So you failed to retrieve Lord Zansatsu… Why am I not surprised? And how exactly did you fail against such weaklings?" This Lord Torture sat high in his chair and spoke with demeaning authority. The Others knew not to cross him verbally or otherwise. He, in many ways, could be as bad as Lord Massacre himself.

"They wouldn't speak!" Torment shouted as quickly as possible. "T-they …" Torment soon realized the error in his outburst and stuttered momentarily before being interrupted by his immediate superior.

"Torment here was having too much fun playing with them. If it weren't for me, Lord Zansatsu would never have gotten through to him. Does he have to serve under me, Torture? He acts entirely on impulse. He never thinks about the consequences. He's a childish fool who doesn't deserve a place among us." She pleaded. Among the six seats there were three masters and three apprentices. Of the eight Lord Zansatsu was the leader and Lord Torture was his apprentice, the man temporarily in command of the group. The three other Lords served directly under him and under them their apprentices. Together they made up this small council of similar beings.

"It is the will of Lord Zansatsu. Do you wish to argue his orders?" Torture spoke as if it made little difference. Even the Lords on this council were replaceable in his opinion. Arguing the orders of either himself, or much worse, Lord Zansatsu assuredly meant death.

"N-no Lord Torture, I would never…" She coiled back realizing her mistake in speaking out. Moments like this rarely ended well.

"Then I suggest you prepare your own words more carefully because to me it sounded very much like you don't like the way our Lord has arranged us. Besides, where were you when the mission failed? I saw the whole thing, you were useless." Torture finished with malice in his voice as he raised his hand to eye level with his palm up. A small, crystal orb came flying rapidly through the room into his hand. "Don't ever lie to me again Famine or it is your head I will use to begin the ritual." Torture placed the orb on a pedestal in front of him as Famine recoiled in fear of the man knowing his threat to be true. Torture's name gave more insight into his personality that anyone would ever want to know. Those who crossed him always found themselves in one of his deepest, darkest, torture rooms. She cringed every time she thought of the place. The fact that he would forgo the torture and move strait to the kill showed how much he cared for her and their group. Still, that is all the love he had for them, to forgo his playtime for a raw kill. It was only too bad for her that she knew how painful his methods of a so called 'raw kill' could be.

"Well I just don't see why we even need him. Can't we just kill them all right now? That's their purpose isn't it, to die?" The figure to Torture's right spoke up. Blond, nearly white hair and a childlike face just barely met the light of a candle for an instant before retreating back into the darkness of his hood.

"Yes, Nothing, the purpose of the world is to cease existing. However, our purpose is to create a new world, one whose purpose _is_ to exist. That is why we need Lord Zansatsu. Only he holds the key to creating that world. Only he and his physical presence can perform the final incantation."

"So there is a purpose aside from attaining a world without existence. Intriguing…" The boy interlaced his fingers within themselves. He would have to spend countless hours contemplating this new piece of information. The 'child's' mind was blatantly unstable by human standards. From the moment he first looked out into the world he contemplated its existence. Of every creature he had ever met only three had ever struck him as wise enough to answer his questions. Lord Zansatsu's words rang true to him as did the words of Lord Torture and his own master. Though lord Zansatsu had only been a remote voice. To hear one of them further the meaning of existence… he didn't quite know what it meant.

"That is correct, Nothing. And what of your Mission?" The boy simply smirked as his lips became visible within the candlelight. He reached inside his long druid like sleeves and pulled out a small vile. Within the vile there rested a golden liquid that seemed to be taking crystalline shape. Such an object was difficult to describe. It was warm enough to be liquid but cold enough to have frosted over on the sides of the container. It was almost jell like and yet it seemed pure as the clearest crystal. It glowed, as if with the very essence of life.

"You are sure it is the soul of a Jedi?" Torture questioned, having suffered too much failure this day.

"I could feel it; the energy echoed through the city, he was one source." Nothing's emotionless voice spoke as dead as a dampened bell. Nothing's own master turned to him with a satisfied grin on his face. At least his apprentice could do as he was asked.

"And you chose to attack one of the weaker ones?" Torture asked inquisitively as if confirming that his orders were fallowed.

"Yes, Lord Torture." Nothing answered slower but with more firmness. The boy's voice was strange, almost disembodied. When he spoke it was as if he did not really exist. His manner of speech

"Good, good, we wouldn't want to lose future allies now would we?" Torture announced to the room. Not a moment later the massive door to the circular room flung open and another robed woman rushed in, neglecting to close the door. She speed through the room and knelt by Lord Torture's seat.

"Lord Torture…" The lord's eyes hardened with anger at the outburst. In an instant he grabbed her by the neck and stood from his seat. Her shorter body dangled in the air from his monstrous grip, helpless and frightened.

"You are interrupting an important meeting." Torture stated with malice as he looked into her eyes with fury.

"Sir…sir…" She tried to get out but his grip was crushing her throat. After a few moments of her struggling to breathe he slowly set her on the ground and released his powerful grip. She immediately fell to the floor gasping for air, clutching her own throat as if it would help.

"Spit it out already and pray it is good news because I cannot bear another failure this day."

"Lord Zansatsu…" She gasped for air once again as she threatened to feint from the dizziness of the loss of oxygen. "He's…he's dead sir." She finally got out. One hand pulled away from her neck as she looked at it, noticing blood where Torture's grip had broken the skin. She shivered from the pain knowing the message had been delivered.

"HE WHAT!"

"Konoha… They executed his container. I lost track of the body after the execution. The Zate, they simply vanished sir." She struggled to return to a kneeling position as she spoke, knowing it would be an insult to do otherwise. Lord Torture was a sadist in every meaning of the word and he would not hesitate to kill over the smallest indiscretion.

"You IMBASILE!" Torture kicked the woman in the face with such force that her rag like body flipped through the air several times before smashing into the stony walls that surrounded the room. Blood poured forth from the dismembered area that was once her face. It was painfully obvious from the sound and the unnatural position her body was in that the kick had broken several bones and torn several limbs from their sockets.

"Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you fallow them?" Torture demanded quickly as she attempted to coil back in fear. Despite her attempts, her body was too far gone to even make such attempts, much less without causing herself more pain. "Without him all our efforts are for nothing!" He screamed as he drew closer to the woman.

"P-please, sir." She pleaded, she knew her time had come. Delivering bad news to that man had never been a good idea. The fact that she was 'Silence,' the spy and messenger for their group meant that she had the worst job in the entire organization. There had been eight before her to take the title of Silence but she was the first to have taken the job without a seat on the Council of Eight. Now it seemed she too would become a former Silence.

"Don't sir me you pathetic whelp. You're soul does not deserve Hell after a failure like this!" Torture raised his hand, turning it palm up and summoned a blaze of fire which lit the room with intensity.

"No, NO! FORGIVE ME!" She screamed in one final plea before she evaporated under the intensity of the flames. Black scorch marks remained as the only evidence that she had once existed. Her scorch mark was now the ninth added to the walls of the room.

Torture returned to his seat with a sigh. "Torment, you have a chance to redeem yourself." Torture declared as he turned to the slightly taller man.

"Master?" Torment asked excitedly as a grin grew on his face.

"You will search out Orochimaru and acquire his assistance by any means necessary. I don't care if you have to burn and drown him so long as he lives and his hands are intact. Remember, no killing."

"Yes, yes Master, It will be done." Torment nodded in acceptance of his assignment.

"Lord Torture, what about me, surely you don't expect him to do this by himself?"

"You're failure is of a different nature, you are going back to Konoha and finding any trace of Lord Zansatsu's DNA. Hair, skin, anything will do so long as it is from him. If he is truly dead then we will revive him with the blood of the village."

"Yes sir…" Famine resigned herself to her mission. She didn't like her apprentice being off by himself, he was too reckless but she couldn't argue with Torture either. Among the eight seats in the room there was a place for Zansatsu and his apprentice Lord Torture. Without their true master here Lord Torture was in effect the leader of the group while the other six on the council were merely his right hand men so to speak. They were the few strong enough to be trusted with the more difficult tasks Zansatsu would give out through Torture's mouth.

"How can you be so sure Orochimaru still lives, Lord Torment? You watched that fight yourself. He turned on Nagato and just barely escaped. With the condition his body was in, he'd be lucky if he took the body of a peasant." One of the Lords of the three remaining members asked. His given name was Oblivion and his apprentice was Sting. Sting had learned a long time ago to keep quiet during the meetings. His words only got him in trouble. He had survived the fate of Silence once and he did not plan on going through that again. Outside of the council room he was a quick talking and strait to the point individual who struck just as precisely with his short, poisoned dagger. Despite being a short man, little taller than Yoda he was respected within the organization for the efficient ways in which he carried out assassinations. Poison masters rarely failed at assassination missions.

Oblivion on the other hand was a tall and wrinkled old man with long, unkempt, white hair. For a quiet old man he was probably the one Torture could trust the most. Though he would seem frail if one were to look at his unhidden body he was nearly as powerful as Torture himself; perhaps not so much in raw hand to hand combat but in his ability to cause mass annihilation. Between him and his apprentice there were few who could attempt to take them down and survive the first few seconds. Within the council he was known as the wisest and most contemplative of the group.

"He made the transfer more than a month ago. His body is fresh and durable for the moment. For a human he is surprisingly resilient. I sense he's still alive." Torment replied. One of the things that made him the most powerful of the present members was how he was trained in the Force by Lord Zansatsu. The rest of the Others had no idea how he had done it but they did know how powerful he could be. It wasn't wise to cross him.

"True, but for how log? Against the Rinnegan there's no telling what technique could kill him before we find him."

"The conversation is closed, Oblivion. If Orochimaru is truly dead then we will simply search his facilities and find his techniques ourselves. Besides, I have a feeling he is one of us. Council dismissed." Smirks filled the room at the thought. The Others were finally making their move.

**---Later That Night Back In The Land Of Rice---**

Tenzo had spent the last four hours constructing a wide array of wooden buildings in a labyrinth format to mess with any potential enemies and lure them into one on one combat. Such a situation was perfect for the Zate and their lightsabers. Around the Zate's temporary housing a number of earth users formed a twenty foot high fortified wall. Such a wall wouldn't be much to Shinobi but it would be more than enough to sway an army such as the one they had met earlier that day.

A quarter moon hung low in the sky and rose as Yamato finally found his long dreamt of rest. The extensive use of his bloodline was exhausting. Still it gave him a proud feeling to know he was needed. Master Yoda had specifically requested that he work with the carpenters on the construction of the city. It was agreed that he wouldn't do any of the fine details but he would create the framework for some of the more elaborate arcs and decretive structures. The main framework for the final city would be handled by droids once Anakin created them and located a decent source for forging the durasteel needed for the city framework. Around the durasteel framework the Force users would use clones to levitate the tens of millions of enormous stone blocks necessary for the final temple. While the former Jedi used the Force to obtain the large blocks other droids would be used to created and position the further necessary stones. As the plans went the Zate figured it would take about half a year to construct the temple and a base framework for the city and its walls.

Many worried that the Others would become problematic and that they could better use their time training for future threats. Still, the Masters had come to the decision that this would be for the better so long as techniques used to create the city furthered the training of the Zate to some degree. They could not sense that the Others were an immediate threat. For that reason their new home, the new beacon of hope to the universe became first priority.

By the time the moon had risen about a third of the way into the sky most of the Zate and its allies had retired to their new rooms within the encampment. Still a number of Shinobi had gathered to discuss their new roles within the walls of Bevelle.

"I thought Tenzo was coming?" Hayate asked when Kakashi closed the door. The room was a moderate size and there were about fifteen Shinobi there. Among them Yuugao Uzuki leaned lovingly on Hayate's shoulder. The last few months had taken its toll on their relationship but the time they had got to spend together after the war ended had been more than worth it.

"He's had a long day. Unlike the first, his bloodline really takes it out of him." Kakashi replied, fully understanding of the situation. Like his own Sharingan, the wood bloodline wasn't something meant to be used for long periods of time. The only reason he was able to go as long as he did was because of the soldier pills he had taken periodically once he got started.

"I can believe it, building a city's not an easy task, even an encampment of this size. At least we have a roof over our heads while we build the city. What job do they have you on?" Hayate asked the Cyclops nin.

"I'm with the Force users. Master Yoda gave me a Dimension stone before we left and I'm supposed move stone blocks as exercise. They want me to start off small while the Masters handle the large blocks. At least it's not D-ranks all over again." Kakashi sighed in relief at his last statement. Oh how he hated D-ranks. Regardless of how he felt about the kids he was supposed to train as a cell captain, the thing he dreaded about it was the D-ranks.

"I hear you there. What about you Zabuza." A hard stair ensued for a few seconds before Hayate got a reply.

"They have me cutting trees with my sword." He replied with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I guess we'll be working together then. I heard Haku's going to be working with Aoshi quarrying the stone."

"Seriously, well, at least she's ecstatic." Zabuza replied still annoyed with his job. Oh how he wished he could be one of the perimeter guards or… something better than the 'hunter of the immovable forest'.

"I wonder why they are doing that? She's not a Force user is she?" One of the former Chuunin in the room asked.

"They can use water and ice. They can cut the stones with water jutsu and break them off from the rock face by freezing the water between the block and the cliff. The two of them could make the large stones faster than a thousand civilians working on it. Once they start using clones those two will be masters at it." Sasuke noted intelligently, having arrived back from visiting his brother about an hour earlier.

"Right skills for the right job I guess. Those Zate sure know how to put everyone to good use." Kakashi added in his usual board tone only to notice Zabuza scoffing at the comment. "Well, you do have a big sword." At which comment Kakashi narrowly avoided a Kunai zooming past his head.

"hehe..heh…Soo, uh, how's Itachi doing?" Kakashi asked shakily after removing the kunai from the wall behind him.

"They still have him sedated but his recovery's going better than expected. Kaoru's working with an Anakin clone to build a Synthetic Bacta tank, whatever that means." Sasuke didn't have a clue what one of these 'Bacta tanks' were. All he had got out of Kaoru was that it would greatly assist in Itachi and Kimimaro's recovery.

"Ah, a Bacta tank, It's the preferred recovery method from their home planet. According to Rei Kolto tanks work better but they've found it impossible to synthesize. I guess as long as were away from a dimension where Kolto naturally grows were stuck using Bacta."

"Okay… that explains what it does, but what is it?" Sasuke sighed at the pointless answer.

"It's a large tank filled with a bacteria that mimics the body's natural healing functions. Being immersed in the stuff can dramatically accelerate the body's natural healing rate. She never mentioned how fast it was but she did mention it was helpful in repairing nerve damage."

"Wow, they can repair nerves without seals? I imagined that could be possible."

"Neither did I but their technology is far more advanced than ours. There's no telling what to expect. From what I've heard it's slower on individual wounds than chakra but more absolute. Then there's the fact it can heal a far wider range of injuries. Inside one of those tanks they don't have to worry about outside interference. I have a feeling Kaoru and Rei will spend a great deal of time attempting to combine it with healing seals to make it more effective."

"It's amazing what worlds have discovered without the ability to use chakra." Sasuke commented with a nod. Hayate was about to make another comment when everyone in the room turned to the window as a wall of sand crashed down upon an unsuspecting man. Three more drew blades and attempted to slash at the sand that came towards them. They too were soon overcome by the all consuming sands. Moments later flashes of bluish white light flickered upon the buildings as if covering the entire compound. Someone had used a lightning style technique. Something was going on.

**---Outside In Another Part Of The Compound Fifteen Minutes Earlier---**

"That bastard Jao, I'll show him peaceful negations." One of seventeen sneaky characters muttered as they marched towards the Zate encampment under the cloak of night. They leaped through the trees, using them to conceal their movement towards the base. As they drew closer it became evident that they could no longer use such methods to camouflage their actions. Eyes darted from the end of the tree line towards the walled encampment.

"Shit… they managed to build a wall since we left. How the hell did they manage that. It's huge." One commented, amazed that so much had been constructed in only a few hours before another pushed his way in front of him to view the situation.

"Rin, do your thing." A female covered in samurai armor a few feet away stepped forward with a smirk on her face. She began forming hand seals and after a few seconds she smashed her hand into the ground. In an instant there was a hole in the ground deep and wide enough for them all to fit in.

"Fallow me and stay close, the path will seal up on you if you get too far behind." The others nodded accepting the terms of their movement. They weren't going over the wall, they were going under it. As they group of mercenaries walked under the encampment a cell of five of them fiddled around with some vials, preparing them for battle. The purple liquid within the vials were carefully spread onto their blades while other vials were wrapped with exploding tags designed to vaporize the poison within in an instant. Sadistic grins adorned their faces as they walked under the outer perimeter of the encampment. There would be blood tonight, they knew it.

Their movements under the fortified camp were slow and stealthy. They were warned early on that they would take things slow to maintain a surprise attack. If all went well they would kill off most of these fools in their sleep and leave a few good fights alive just long enough for a little fun.

The woman known as Rin was the first one out as she slowly expanded the hole and lifted them all up with an earthly elevator. With a few motions of his hand the leader gave out commands to his followers. Soon enough they all began their own paths between the wooden labyrinth of houses. Just as the mercenaries took their first steps a single voice drew their attention. All seventeen of them wore curious expressions at the thought that a single man would dare take them all on. They turned to face him almost indifferently as he the man were only going to be the first of a thousand deaths that night.

"Leave this place, you're not welcome here that you are not." The figure stepped closer with the partial moon as the only source of light aside from a handful of dim street lamps that stood every dozen yards or so. The figure wore a blue kimono and white Hakama with a single blade to his left and a small cylinder to his right both held solely by his cloth belt. The most distinguishing aspect of the warrior was the blue screen that seemed to wrap around over his eye from his ear. They didn't know what it did but figured it served some communication purpose.

"Leave? Were only getting started…" The mercenary closest to the figure stated with mild satisfaction. Taking a step forward he drew his own Katana and began a charge towards the blue Zate. Raising his blade high into the air he hoped to end the battle with a quick slice of his blade. He moved quickly for someone in his field. Among the mercs his speed was nothing to be impressed by but by Shinobi standards it was nothing to laugh it. Most Chuunin would probably have trouble keeping up and most Genin would have trouble even fallowing it.

"A strike from the Shouten Style…" The blue Zate commented as his opponent drew closer. A streak of reflected moonlight fallowed the mercenaries blade as it seemed to cut the motionless warrior from neck to hip. Shock was evident on his face when his blade seemed to pass strait through, as if there were no mass to the form what so ever. His allies looked on in shock as the afterimage faded and appeared behind him in an instant. A few had kept up with the speed though it was a strain on their eyes. It was clear to them that the man had used Shunshin to evade the attack. Though how he managed to do so while simultaneously creating an afterimage was beyond them.

"Such an attack could never work on me." The warrior noted with his back to his attacker. The Mercenary heard the voice and immediately turned for another slash, shocked that anyone could have evaded him so effortlessly. His blade was stopped in its tracks by two outstretched fingers over the Zate's right shoulder.

"That… that's impossible!" _'How the hell did he block that. He wasn't even facing me! Why cant I move my sword!' _The merc thought in fear as he struggled to reclaim his blade. Somehow his opponent had a death grip upon the blade, the likes of which he had never imagined possible. Somehow this man's had done more with two fingers than most were capable of putting their entire body into it. He couldn't even budge the blade from the grip of this mysterious warrior.

"My skills as a swordsman far outweigh your own. None of you can hope to defeat me this night. Again I ask you to leave in peace, that I do. Continuing to fight will only lead to your meaningless slaughter." The voice was calm and masculine though the warrior's high wouldn't have hinted that. His size was that of a fresh out of the academy Genin. Regardless of the warrior's size the tone of his voice was concerning to some of the more battle hardened of the group. The tone was something few had seen outside of a battlefield. Then there were his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a child, not even children that survived the last great war had eyes like that.

"WHY YOU!" The mercenary who's blade was trapped between the Zate's fingers relinquished his blade, drawing a dagger from his belt in an attempt to slash him from behind. Every move the mercenary made was meaningless. Again the Zate vanished without a trace, leaving a momentary afterimage in his wake. Before any of the mercs could realize what happened a shower of blood rained down from the sky as the fool's head flew high into the sky.

"Mayuri…" One of the mercs whispered in shock that his ally had been defeated with such ease. Mayuri was no Shinobi but they knew him to be at a level on par with a high Chuunin. Whoever this guy was he was clearly Jounin level, and not any normal Jounin by any stretch of the imagination.

The Zate sighed, sensing that his opponents weren't about to back down. They were mercenaries who had been hired for a job. Regardless, it wasn't the job that motivated them. They took the job so they could fight. It was clear at this point that they didn't care that they had been ordered to back down, they wanted blood and they would have it weather it was an enemy's or their own.

"Do you wish to back down now that your ally has suffered such a humiliating defeat?" The warrior asked noticing the shocked looks he was receiving. The looks were surprising considering the thoughts he could feel from them. They wouldn't…"I feared as much, fine then, but remember you have made me your opponent. I will show no mercy." The boy raised his now unsheathed blade with his right hand while holding firm on his sheath with his left.

"I am your opponent; feel free to strike when you are ready." The Zate replied to the on looking mercenaries.

"That's impossible…" The man who had whispered the comment about his former ally continued, shocked by the raw skill their opponent was displaying. He took a firm look at their opponent, making every attempt to figure him out. That was when it hit him. He had red hair, a dramatic oddity around here. A cross shaped scar on his cheek, so that's why Jao ran away like a coward. "Battousai…" He growled as his eyes hardened. A few of the mercenaries were taken back by the sudden statement.

"The Battousai, are you sure?" Another mercenary questioned, taking a closer look himself. If it was then things were about to get a lot more interesting. He wasn't asking out of fear… he was asking out of excitement.

"There's no mistaking it, just look at him; a swordsman with unparalleled speed, red hair, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. It's him…" With the last remark the merc grinned in such a way that it was leaning towards a smirk.

"The Battousai you say? I think it's my turn, you guys go on with the plan, this one's mine." A new face stepped out from behind the one known as Rin.

"I'm staying with you just in case." Rin replied from behind as a few of the others grumbled for a moment but decided it was their best opportunity to get a good fight in.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on loosing." Kenshin eyed the leaving members as his scouter registered their chakra signatures and alerted him to several approaching allies who would likely take care of them.

"You really should leave. Missing nin like yourselves should repent and seek a peaceful life. Your current path will only lead to your deaths." Kenshin commented while reaffirming his combat stance.

"I guess that means you know who we are, impressive for a Genin, even one of your caliber. You must sleep with your bingo book." Rin commented from behind her ally.

"Rin Ukoru and Jin Sousei, A-Class Missing nin of Iwagakure, correct? We Zate have logged all missing nin of the Shinobi Nations into our Scouters. I'm surprised you never did any research into our ranks. I believe your allies will be quite surprised when they realize there aren't any civilians."

"What are you trying to say, that you have more than a hundred Shinobi here? Don't make me laugh, we know your trying to start a village. Even your group couldn't gather that many trained in the Shinobi arts. Hell, every village needs citizens. Besides, you're underestimating us…" Jin replied as he walked closer, entering a Battojutsu stance as he reached a comfortable distance. "Let's see if you're as skilled with Battojutsu as you are said to be." Before any eye could blink Jin burst into action, slashing his blade towards the Battojutsu master. Less than a second had passed before Jin's blade came into contact with Kenshin's. Sparks flew as Jin was brought to a standstill. Kenshin refused to give any ground as he stopped the blade in its tracks.

"Battoujutsu won't work on me." Kenshin added as his eyes narrowed. With raw strength he pushed back against Jin's blade and forced him into the air. Using his opponent's position to his advantage Kenshin continued with an upward slash only for it to be knocked away as Jin dropped back down to the ground, landing without a hitch.

"…Stay out of this Rin, he's mine." Jin screamed when he noticed Rin twitch. She was itching to into the battle. Rin shrugged at the comment as the two warriors engaged once again. The blades clashed, igniting sparks and making the air heavy with bloodlust. Jin struggled to maintain his ground under Kenshin's raw strength. '_No kid should have this kind of power behind his blade.' _He thought as he noticed his feet slipping underneath him. _'Damn it, I've got to …'_ Jin was taken from his thoughts as he felt something awkward happening to his blade. Kenshin had turned his own so that the blade was touching the side of Jin's. Before Jin knew what was happening he felt the weight of his own blade drop significantly and in a split second he could feel warm blood gushing from his chest. Kenshin's blade had sliced through Jin's like a hot knife through butter. Jin's body began to curl over as it he struggled to stand barely able to even look up towards the face of the man that had defeated him. As his world grew dark the last thing he was permitted to see was the disappointed look in the eyes of the 'Battousai.'

"You see where this fighting gets us?" Kenshin spoke in a tone one wouldn't expect of such a well seasoned warrior. It was as if he mourned the loss of his opponent. "You fight and fight but where does it get you? I could sense it; he could have lived a decent life. His only problem was lust for battle, the same as you. Is your only goal in life to kill until you find someone better than you!" Kenshin screamed, infuriated by the failed logic that was going on in Jin's mind before the end. Of all the things that he could have thought, he was satisfied. How could anyone be satisfied by murdering people just to find a high in battle. Rin only scoffed at the remark.

"Jin was my friend but there's honor in battle and he died with honor. Now it's your turn!" Rin screamed as she threw her am to the ground. A seal on the palm of her hand shone brightly as it made contact with the earth. In an instant chains burst forth from the ground, pulling themselves tight around the Battousai's body and bringing his sharp blade uncomfortably close to his own skin. "Now we can play…" Rin commented. One thing bothered her though. The Battousai's expression was hardened and unwavering. Didn't he care about being captured? Unless…. No it couldn't be a clone, was it a bluff? "Oh no…."

"…" Kenshin simply stared at her with accusing eyes as electricity surged from his body into the chains. Rin tried to release them from her hands but it was too late, the electricity was simply too fast. Her body went into convolutions and pulled her into the air by the chains which began a majestic electrical dance. For nearly ten seconds her body flew around the road, smashing into buildings and various poles. When it finally seemed as if she were going to pass out from the pain it all subsided before dropping her onto the cold, hard ground. With a thud she landed, still twitching as random surges coursed through her body.

"K..k-kill …m-ee" She struggled to get out. "M-my…" Her body convulsed yet again causing Kenshin to look down in pity.

"You are not deserving of honor, that you are not. Go home, rethink your life." Kenshin replied sternly as he turned away and slowly left the scene. Rin could only manage to convulse there, catching the occasional peek at the warrior as he faded into the night.

**--- Early The Next Morning Near The Sea---**

Hinata, Naruto, and Nazomishi strode casually along a side road. They could smell the sea though there was none within sight. They had been walking for several hours and according to Nazomishi they would reach their first destination within the hour. For some reason something seemed strange. Nazomishi was and had been deep in contemplative thought through the entire walk. Hinata looked to him, wondering why it was he hadn't said anything since they left the cave.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked curiously after spending several hours talking with Naruto. It was nice being able to talk with Naruto like she had been. For the first time in her life she felt free to do and act as she willed. Still their ally was unnaturally quiet. Was he always like this or was he still depressed over losing the Force? Or perhaps something else entirely perplexed him. If it was the Force, how long would he be like this? A week? A month? A year? Till he got it back?... The thought was depressing.

"Nothing interesting, just trying to find my place in the universe." Nazomishi grinned at the question. She was caring that was for sure. She didn't need this life, still she had chosen to be a Shinobi so the step to Zate wasn't relay that large of a stretch.

"I thought people usually found that out after a midlife crisis or something." Naruto replied only half interested as Nazomishi chuckled.

"No, they just find a place where they are satisfied." Nazomishi replied. He had lived far longer than many and had seen and experienced a great many things few would experience in one lifetime.

"Then why aren't you? Is it that hard for some people?" Hinata asked curiously. Could adult life really be that difficult?

"My life… no, the lives of people are so difficult. The problem with gaining wisdom is you learn that your life is so insignificant. In the concept of time our lives are but mere grains of sand tossed into an ocean the size of the universe. In some dimensions there are a few billion people on a lone populated planet within a galaxy. In others there are millions of inhabited worlds with literally trillions of inhabitants between only a few of them. I'm fine with my life. I have found my fate and fallow that path to the best of my ability. It's the it's everyone else I worry about. The thought that people without my strength or resolve will have to face the horrors I have… it sends chills down my spine, it has for centuries. Still, looking at it I can never seem to find a good solution. There always seems to be more greed, more famine, more murder, more war. Every life is affected by such things and not in a good way. Far too many innocents see their lives ruined by the greed of others, destroyed for a few coins."

"No solution? But you've had centuries to think about it. I thought the Zate was your answer." Naruto asked, now curious about this. He had though Nazomishi had found a solution to everything. He had thought the man was on some high horse with an answer for every problem. The way he acted most of the time, it sure seemed like it.

"An answer? No, the Zate is but a means to lessen the hurt in the worlds we visit, though sometimes it seems we do more harm than good. There are some questions that even the wisest, most educated among us can't answer. Even Master Yoda hasn't found an answer. You could kill all the evil people in the world and still more would come. You could police the world till the hair on all the people in all the worlds fell out and you would have accomplished nothing more than imprisoning them, making them slaves. It makes me wonder if there is an answer, if there is any purpose in all of this."

"But, if you didn't, wouldn't there just be anarchy." Hinata replied. It was one of the things she had learned from her father. Without governance there was chaos. Without law and consequences people quite simply ran amok.

"Someone would do it, sentients can't function without society. They would rally together to survive, to fight against it. It makes me wonder if what I'm doing is any different. Then I wonder why I am here. No God would send anyone on this sort of journey without a purpose. And no real purpose would be for any one world, would it? There's something far greater going on, I just wish I knew what, I wish I knew how to do it. As it stands there is no point. No matter what I do, no matter what any of us do or say the sentient nature remains. Until there is some great revelation in the masses there will always be pain and suffering, there will always be crime and war. "

"How often do you think about this? Seriously, it's no wonder you're depressed." Naruto scolded. "You can't take on the pain of the world, no one could…" The conversation had got Naruto thinking. Was he any different? He wanted to protect Konoha but all they seemed to do was ridicule him and go about their lives like any other village or any other country. Every country had to have people who thought the same way. Isn't that the true job of a Kage? If that's true then was there something flawed in governance?

"Honestly, I haven't given it any thought in a while. Everything was going so smoothly. Then everything snowballed with Zansatsu. They were there the whole time and I never knew… I formed the Zate for people who couldn't simply sit by and watch atrocities happen. I formed it to prevent war between countries. I thought that it would be enough to be the warrior and only fight those who try to start the wars. Until recently I thought it was enough but all we can do is combat governments and organizations. All the Jedi could do was police the universe. In the end we can only take life one event at a time. No organization, no matter how powerful or widespread can ever hope to completely fix the problems of the world, not unless we figure out how to change the Sentient nature without turning everyone into mindless drones. I'm afraid that there will always be another Madara, another Zansatsu, another monster."

"Then stop worrying about what you can't do and start doing what you can!" Naruto exclaimed boisterously. "Let the Zate worry about this Zansatsu. Once we take care of these Others we'll have _a _peace right? If peace doesn't last forever then make a temporary peace. Then you can worry about making a real peace. Right now we have to worry about getting stronger so we can fight. I don't care if we can't use chakra, we'll get stronger and beat them, BELIEVE IT!" Hinata looked to Naruto with a warm smile on her face. This was just one of the many reasons she admired him so. When it came to such complicated and impossible circumstances he seemed to come up with the only thing that really seemed to make sense. Nazomishi stopped in his tracks simply staring off into the distance. Naruto still had his arms behind his head where he had rested them after making his boisterous exclamation. The new couple turned to their stopped ally wondering if something was wrong. It wasn't like such outbursts were abnormal around the 'former' blond.

A smile grew slowly on Nazomishi's face before he nodded a few times as if accepting some truth. "Thank you… and you're right; worrying about it will accomplish nothing. We have to believe in our allies and hope for the best… One small thing though…" Nazomishi replied with a satisfied grin on his face. As he said one small thing he motioned his fingers as if her were squishing a bug between them.

"Huh?"

"For the love of God, NEVER do that again… am I clear?" Nazomishi made a special effort not to raise any killing intent but he screamed none the less as Naruto simply looked at him like he didn't have a clue what Nazomishi was talking about.

"Wha-Wait what? Never do what?"

"Promise me one thing Hinata. If he ever screams 'believe it' like that again, I don't care how you do it, just incapacitate him. If you don't, anything I do will be far, far worse…" Nazomishi's tone grew dark and seemed to threaten maiming and great suffering if he ever heard such a thing again.

"Now then, we're less than an hour from the port so we should refrain from using our actual names. Remember what we discussed. Naruto you are Tobimaru Hajime, Tobi for short. Hinata you are Hikari Hajime, Kari for short, and I am Shin Hajime. We all seem to be the same age so we are fraternal twins. If it comes to a fight we were trained by a weapons specialist from Iron country who took us in after our parents died during the Iron country plight. I'm sure you remember that from history back in the academy. If anyone questions it the master was a friend of our parents and he died recently of natural causes. We are leaving the continent to use our skills in a country in need of mercenaries. That should be believable enough. I'm surprised there are as many mercenaries as there are in these countries with so many Shinobi around." Hinata nodded, recalling their previous conversations about it while Naruto just sort of nodded his head and rolled his eyes at the fact that he was actually going over it… again…Seriously, did everyone think he was that stupid?

"One last thing, the less information we give out the better so avoid saying anything you don't have to. When we get there I'll look around for a decent ferry to a larger port. If I can find one I'll see what I can do about forging some passports we'll need those to board a larger ship. If all else fails, we find the largest ship we can find and sneak onboard. Got it?"

"Got it..." Naruto replied plainly while Hinata simply nodded.


	34. Progress

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 34**

**Progress**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"Alright Windu, what's with calling me to this hospital all of a sudden? I was about to get some lunch when that blasted scouter started ringing off the hook." Logan was annoyed; he had just ordered a nice cold beer along with some steak tips which smelled amazing. He knew they would be good the moment the meat touched the grill and it had him satisfied. Then that blasted scouter had to start blasting his ear off with some message about meeting Windu in the hospital. The damn thing just had to say it was urgent.

"Sorry Logan, but we have a mission for you." After hearing the word mission Logan took a closer look at the room he was in. Kimimaro was conscious and laying on a gurney though he looked weak and in need of rest. Master Windu stood at the foot of the bed, near the entrance to the room and Master Hiko sat peacefully in a chair on the other side of Kimimaro.

"It won't take long but Anakin is nearly finished with the Bacta Tank and Kaoru says they she should have enough Synthetic Bacta for Kimimaro within the hour. We felt it was important for you to meet him since he and Master Hiko are the closest to the target." Master Windu continued.

"Alright fine, what is it?" Logan replied, a little less perturbed since it 'wouldn't take very long.'

"Juugo… His name is Juugo." Kimimaro struggled to get out. It wasn't that he was in pain but that he was exhausted. The procedures he had undergone over the past few days had taken a great deal out of him. In all seriousness he should be sleeping, everyone was surprised his body didn't force him to do so.

"Rest Kimimaro, conserve your strength. Juugo is a friend from one of Orochimaru's hideouts, a peace lover with a violent disorder. Orochimaru had promised to keep him under control, but that has amounted to little more than keeping him in a cell." Hiko added, having met the man once before. It was somewhat strange how well the three of them got along. There weren't many that Hiko had opened up to as much as he had with Kimimaro, Kenshin being the exception. Despite the little time they had to get acquainted he felt that Juugo, like Kimimaro could appreciate the ideals of the Zate; even if it were as a passive supporter. Juugo was a man who didn't deserve the fate he was dealt. If anyone could free him of his accursed bloodline they would be in the Zate. Even if there was no cure then they could at least find a way to keep his urges under control. At least there would be people who care enough for him and his existence to let him live as he wishes. To let him live without attempting to use him as a weapon because of his apparent 'skills.'

"Alright so what is this, a rescue mission or something?" Logan replied trying to get a decent answer as soon as possible.

"We don't believe there will be much resistance, Orochimaru is in hiding and Juugo is too unstable for him to control."

"Control? What is this guy, some sort of guinea pig?" Logan growled, aggravated by the thought. The memory of how got his 'gift' still brought a savage growl to his lips at the very thought of human experimentation.

"That's actually why we felt you would be good for this mission. In some ways, you have been through what he is going through. He's being manipulated and tested by a man who sees him as nothing more than another animal with an interesting ability. He doesn't need more people sent after him who don't understand. I guess you could say he is like Master McCoy when he couldn't keep his mutation under control."

"Yea, yea I get ya, I'll do it." Logan understood the situation completely if it was similar to Hank's issues before he learned to control the beast within. As coarse as his personality came across, he had a bit of a soft spot for people in that situation. He had known far too many like that who never had a chance…

"There's more, we're sending Master Hiko with you and Master Sanosuke as well. We also want you to free his more docile experiments. Master Yoda has been in contact with the rulers of the surrounding areas and they have agreed to supply a small occupation force under the united command of the Elemental Nations." Windu clarified on the mission parameters.

"Once Juugo is free we will locate and explore Orochimaru's hideouts. We need to free his more stable experiments and plant a beckon for the forces to fallow." Master Hiko added.

"Master Rei is delivering scrolls with instructions on how to perform the seal we placed on Nazomishi. It was a success on both Kimimaro and Anko. Sasuke is scheduled to be sealed later today. It should be most useful in sealing anyone else cursed with Orochimaru's seal."

"Alright, I get it, is that all?"

"There is one last matter you will attend to. It is secondary until the basses have been captured but you are the best tracker within the Zate. We need you to locate and assassinate Orochimaru. It is the only way to completely eliminate the influence of his cursed seal. Master Hiko will retrieve you once preparations are complete. If all goes well Kimimaro will join you later."

"This will be after the funeral right?" Logan asked in a concerned tone after realizing they hadn't mentioned when he would be leaving. He had paid specific attention to the construction going on, specifically oriented towards the funeral. Master Yoda had announced earlier in the morning that it would be held the coming night.

"Yes, Master Yoda announced it would be held tonight. You will leave in the morning. Master Sano is a central figure of the preparations; you cannot leave until it is complete." Logan nodded with satisfaction and left the room hoping the restaurant hadn't become overrun with a lunchtime crowd.

**---Osaka Port at the Eastern Edge of Valley Country---**

'Tobi' and 'Kari' strolled side by side through the towering gates of Osaka port. After searching for three hours they had finally found an inn what would accommodate them. A storm was coming and the inns had filled quickly. They didn't quite get why but 'Shin' had decided to stay outside of the city in the forest for a few hours. When asked what he was going to do, his reply was simply 'There are a few things I need to take care of first. Why don't you two go find an inn, I can feel a storm coming and we don't want to get caught without a room.'

It took hours but those were hours Naruto and Hinata were happy to spend together. As much as it pained them having to use their code names they did feel it was good practice for such things. They just wished they didn't have to be so secretive. The two had even found time for lunch though Naruto couldn't find a ramen shop for the life of him. Hinata could only giggle as he grunted in frustration. Time wore on and they finally made their way back to the outskirts of the port where they began to search for 'Shin.'

It took some time but with Kari's tracking experience they found Shin in a rather secluded portion of the forest surrounding the port. He had a small knife, newly purchased by the looks of it and was carving away at a rather thick limb. Strewn along the ground were a number of weapons. Strangely though, every weapon there was made of wood. He had done a LOT of carving. There were Kama, Sai, Katana, Nodachi, Bo staffs, Zanbatous, Nunchaku, Tonfa and at least fifteen other, less recognized weapons. One Tobi defiantly found interesting was the large Scythe that made him wonder if it would be of any use. Seriously, all these wooden weapons looked cool but what use were they if they were wood? Hell they would break in training.

"Welcome back, I heard the rain shouldn't start till midnight so we have the rest of the day for training." Shin stood after making one final slice into a second staff that he used to pull himself off the ground.

"What is all this stuff?" Kari asked having never, or even heard of some of these weapons. She recognized a few having seen them in the academy books but a good number of them seemed rather odd. One looked more like a hook about two feet long another seemed to be a really thin one-handed sword. Strange…

"Like I told you earlier you're hitting puberty and nothing you have will work much longer. You're clothes will be too small in a few months and that goes for the weapons you will use in the future. More importantly we cannot use our familiar fighting styles outside of secluded training without risking our identities. I need to see what your true weapon is and these will help me." Nazomishi replied. True weapon was the key word. Everyone, including himself had one true weapon and only one true weapon. That weapon was the one that fit their body more than any others and because of that came more easily than any other.

"…True….what?" Naruto let out simply confused by the whole matter.

"Let me put it this way, given your size you trained in the art of the Katana and essentially used a short Nodachi. All in all that doesn't work as well as it should. You can't wield a sword like a kunai, nor can you properly use any weapon with the style of another, not without adaptations.

Your skills as a swordsman are high chuunin level as is your speed. That wasn't how you broke Zabuza's blade. You shocked him with your raw strength and caught him and his blade off guard with the overpowering nature of your wind manipulation. He underestimated you, were you to fight again he would likely win if you didn't have access to your Youkai. Your skills as a raw swordsman still remain below the Jounin level. In our current situation this is unacceptable. Kari doesn't even have a weapon skill aside from the use of Kunai.

Weapons are much like elements in that only one fits you perfectly. A water user could train at fire just all day long and never master it while someone with an affinity for it could learn so quickly it could make your head spin. So here we are with all these weapons to figure out what weapon truly fits your body type. I already know Tobi will become large and powerful so I can assume he will use something large, probably a Nodachi or a Zanbatou. However, it is impossible to tell what weapon will fit someone perfectly until you see how they handle something of a similar weight and shape."

"I thought I recognized that wood, it's from the Eiei Tree." Hinata replied remembering the important lessons on it back in the academy. Yes, that tree was very important, especially to training.

"Very good Kari, Valley country actually exports quite a few of these though most of them actually come from Kumo."

"What are you guys talking about? Its just wood." Tobi added bringing a chuckle and a grin to Shin's face.

"They're very valuable Na… Tobi." 'Kari' caught herself about to call him by his real name. They had all been struggling with that ever since it was discussed. As matters stood they were trying to think of each other with their code names to minimize similar errors. So far they were doing rather well, considering how absolute this name change seemed to be. They longed for the day they could speak their real names once again.

"She's right you know, this land is very rich in minerals and the trees absorb more of them than you know. The Eiei tree weighs almost as much as steel so it is very useful. The older trees have even been known to absorb raw iron from the soil. I'm sure the old Monkey had you train with some Eiei Boken at some point."

"…He did…" The mentioning of the old man, even in code, brought back memories of Naruto's time training under the third. That was such a happy part of his life. Oh how he wished things could go back to the way they were. He looked to the ground sadly as he remembered how 'Shin' had told him about Sarutobi's death. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was simply Sarutobi's time. He was too old to be fighting at that level. The stress was simply too much for his heart. It made him wonder how the Zate did it being far older that Sarutobi ever had a chance to be.

Hinata looked at him with understanding. She had watched him train many times and knew how close he was to the third. She wanted to cheer him up but all she could manage was probably the most supportive thing that could be done at that moment. She placed her hand on his shoulder to console him.

"…That's just another reason we have to train." Tobi muttered as he tightened his fist. "Let's do this, what's first!"

"First of all we should start you out with something you're familiar with." Nazomishi picked up a standard sized Boken and tossed it Naruto's way. "Come…" Nazo stood with the Bo staff he had just completed in his only hand. It confused Naruto as to how the Zate would use the traditionally two handed weapon with only one hand. Curiosity soon gave way to determination as he prepared the Boken for his first strike.

As Naruto came charging Nazomishi ducked low using his movement to propel his staff into motion. He went for a leg sweep but Naruto jumped into a summersault, slashing at Nazo's head. Nazomishi shifted to the side, avoiding the quick slash before quickly grounding his feet and thrusting his staff towards Naruto's gut. Each wooden blade clashed with a thwack and backed away with their respective wielders. Before Naruto could land Nazomishi used the recoil of his staff to propel himself into a spin and another strike with the other end of his staff. Naruto noticed this and moved to counter but it was too late, the staff struck him in his side, throwing him harshly into a nearby tree. Only moments later he fell to the ground clutching his side. How the hell had Nazo done some of those things with only one hand? It was like fighting one of those…damn it… Nazo was using his own strikes against him. He was fighting like one of those fighting dummies which used every strike to create a strike of their own. All he was doing was performing basic movements while letting Naruto attack create his own counterattack. He wished he had noticed it earlier.

"Impressive, I didn't expect you to move that quickly with an unfamiliar blade." Nazomishi commented while taking notice that the sword fit him rather well. Something larger would be a must, especially as he grows older but it didn't really seem like the perfect fit for him either.

"Yea, but you still got me…" Tobi replied as he stood, still clutching his side in pain.

"Don't tell me that little tap was enough to put you out?" Nazomishi replied as if it meant nothing.

"Of course not!" Naruto screamed in protest.

"Good, you're turn Kari. Tobi, take a rest and think about what limitations your blade put on your ability to block my attacks." Naruto had already figured out how Nazomishi was fighting. That was one of the many things he had learned under Hayate and improved under Nazomishi. Now the question was how he would figure out a way to counter it. It was interesting though. Nazomishi hadn't asked him how to counter it but what was wrong with the blade? Was he handleing it wrong? Was there something deeper than simply not being used to fighting a Bo?

"Ano…what should I use? I'm not familiar with any of these." Shin closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation and when he reopened them he moved towards a set of peculiar items.

"I don't recommend using these especially with our current situation; however it will give me an idea of where you stand. Place these spikes over your hands with your index and middle fingers entering the spike itself, then wrap the leather straps around your palm so it doesn't fall off. You should be able to use these like you would your Juuken. Granted the results will be a bit bloodier should you actually strike me." Shin demonstrated how the weapons were put on. Both spikes extended about three inches beyond the tips of the fingers and covered everything down to the palm of the hand. The solid structure meant there was little chance to break your fingers with stronger strikes. However, it was an up close and personal weapon, far more so than even Kunai.

"Come…" Shin commanded as soon as the spikes were equipped. And with that Kari charged in, contemplating how she would get around the superior reach of the staff. At first she charged and retreated, moving around to the sides. After having to avoid several potentially painful blows she realized that Shin was using the staff to protect every side of his body at once. No matter where she went he could protect two sides of his body at once. He only needed to move half the distance to protect his back and he didn't need to turn completely or at all. Getting close would be tough with such a small weapon. It made her wonder how he was doing this with only one arm. Wasn't the Bo staff normally a two handed weapon? He must have had a tight grip on it.

Again she charged aiming her spikes at his staff as he attempted a leg sweep. She plunged her spike into the ground, stopping the blade in its tracks as she propelled her body higher and into a kick. This did not go unnoticed as Shin made use of the minor recoil of his blade to spin yet again, using the back side of his staff to attack Kari's torso. She widened her eyes in shock knowing she didn't have the speed to avoid the blow. But the blow never came.

"I'm sorry to say this Kari but you are not entirely cut out to use Juuken in its pure form, at least not against other weapon users. You simply don't have the reach your family is known for." She looked downward, disappointed in herself. She knew there was something wrong. He was probably right, that was probably the reason she had so much trouble trying to keep up with the rest of her class… that was…

"Don't get me wrong Hin…Kari… this is nobody's fault, especially not yours. Listen well, there are solutions. You may never be a master of the pure Juuken form however; you can adapt it to your body, you can even adapt it to weapons. You can take forms that fit you and apply the Juuken to it. It is simply a matter of genetics. Every brother, sister, and cousin have different skills and abilities. The Juuken is what is flawed for trying to fit every member to a style instead of a style to each member. Think about this and use what you discover to form solutions to those problems. Though it is a dominant trait, not every member of a clan that uses fire will end up with an affinity for fire. It's not their fault, merely chance.

Now, Tobi, you're up again pick a weapon and come at me." Naruto Nodded and picked up a weapon he had been eyeing for a while. Nazomishi eyed the boy as he picked up one of the more exotic weapons in the group. Trying out several positions to try and balance himself the former blond ended up in a backhanded position with the blade of a scythe behind him and the butt of the staff facing Nazo. A momentary twitch invaded Nazomishi's left eye as he watched the horrible stance take form.

"Put that down!" He screamed. That weapon was not for Naruto. In all reality the way he stood was an insult to it.

"But it's cool! Come on let me fight with it." The reaction only got a roll of the eyes.

"Tell me, does that stance feel even remotely natural?" The weapon master replied as more of a statement than a question.

"Uh…" Naruto looked to the weapon and moved his arms a bit. Come to think of it, this stance did seem really awkward. "Not really…"

"Like I said, put it down. How are you going to use a weapon if you're most comfortable position still feels wrong? How are you going to fight when your only blade is behind your back?"

"Okay…" Naruto sighed realizing the logic was right.

"Catch…" With a short swing of his Bo Nazomishi struck a second Bo on the ground, sending it flying towards Naruto. The Hanyou smoothly grabbed it out of the air somewhat surprised by how heavy it was. Tossing it into the air a few times he got a feel for it and spread his feet. Despite the similar pole to the scythe it was more balanced and felt great deal more natural.

"Interesting…" Nazomishi brought his fingers to his chin as his staff stayed strait up in the air where he left it.

"What?" Naruto wondered as Nazomishi pointed at his arms.

"Arms closer together, and bend your knees more." The boy did as instructed and was surprised by how natural it actually felt. "Damn it…" Nazomishi muttered while shaking his head.

"Come on, what is it already?" Naruto grew restless.

"That stance feels perfect doesn't it?" _'CURSES!'_

"Uh, well it does make me feel relaxed."

"Like I said, damn it… That Tobi, is the basic stance of the Kazegumo (Wind and Clouds) style, a Bo staff form that originated in wind country. Not a very common style and the last master in Suna died over a decade ago. It does make sense considering your affinities. Unfortunately our current situation make's it nearly impossible to teach."

"More of that damn 'they'll recognize it' stuff, when you are going to say something that doesn't stop us from training." By now Naruto was beyond frustrated. Was there anything they could do aside from sit in a hole and rot away?

"It's not that you couldn't use the form, it's that I am missing my left arm. In case you hadn't noticed there aren't many Bo staff styles that only need one. I can't properly show you any of the stances, so unless we can find a scroll somewhere were stuck on the bare basics. We can do it, it's just going to take forever."

"This life just gets better and better." Naruto scoffed.

"It's not like we have much choice. Besides, once I do get my arm back this will be a powerful style indeed. I'm no master of it but I have learned the basics and I know that much of it is copied into the Zate's techniques Holocron; which by the way I copied and brought with us. This just means you're going to have to work extra hard to get this right."

"So that's it…just…"

"Rest Tobi, it's been a long week. We'll see what we can do about it tomarow. Kari, grab another weapon." Nazomishi motioned towards the pile of weapons as he had done a few times before. This time she picked out what seemed to be a set of altered Sai. Instead of three sharp prongs they only had one blade over a foot long with two rounded off hand guards.

"Went strait to the throwing daggers did we? Don't worry about those, I'll be teaching you both how to use them in place of Kunai. They're more commonly used far west of the Elemental Nations but I have heard of a few in the east. We want as little to connect us to these lands as possible." Hinata nodded and put the set back instead reaching for a set of Kodachi next to them. After picking them up she squinted awkwardly at the strange feeling of the weapons and put them down for the next weapon over. Their reach was better than she was used to but at the same time that proved to make them feel uncomfortable. "What are these?" She asked curiously having noticed them back in the academy but never seen them in action.

"Those Kari, are Tonfa, here…" Nazomishi left his staff standing vertical in the ground as he walked over motioning for her to hand him one. Takeing it in his one hand with the long shaft pointing towards his elbow he griped it firmly and began part of a short Kata. "They can be quite complicated but have exceptional offensive and defensive capabilities. You can use them to enhance your strikes and extend them in an instant. They can be most confusing to fight especially if they are bladed." As Nazomishi showed Hinata a few of the most basic movements she tried it out herself. It was actually surprising how comfortable they felt now that she was holding them properly. With a few flicks of the wrist both Naruto and Nazomishi were grinning.

"I think we've found your …new …wea…pon." Nazomishi commented before trailing off slowly as a raindrop hit his face. More and more rain began pouring down and the three decided to call it quits for the day.

**---Bevelle Later That Day---**

The day had been long and arduous for the Zate. They had made a great deal of progress on the foundation of Bevelle. The more than five earth users had gained a level of adequacy with the Shadow Clone technique and got their first productive day digging out the area where it's central temple would soon begin it's ascension to the skies. Looking across the plateau it could be seen that a massive hole was beginning to take shape. Massive wasn't the word. In only two days they had created a hundred foot deep chasm nearly a five hundred feet wide. By its completion the main foundation would be over a fifty stories under the ground and the structure as a whole would be more than a third of a mile wide and just as deep. The overall height would tower over the mountain's highest peak by hundreds of feet. All of this started half way up a four thousand foot tall mountain. The plans for the temple clearly showed how monumental it would be. It would effectively replace its closest peak as the tallest landmark, dominating the skies for miles. It would easily make for the tallest and most massive structure on the planet by several fold. It was truly built to rival the Jedi Temple on Croissant. There was a reason they chose to build it in the most mountainous region of Rice country (Soon former Oto.) The combination of nature and super-modern ingenuity was to be a symbol of peace and a symbol of the power the Zate held. It would show the world how even the most advanced of technological wonders could live symbiotically with the world around it.

A great deal of thought had been put into the Temple of Bevelle. To the Zate it wasn't as far overkill as it seemed at first glance. Sure much of the structure wouldn't be utilized for years, perhaps decades. However, this was to be their first true base of operations. With research ongoing into creating a gateway between worlds they would need potential to grow. They needed a place to hold diplomatic meetings. They needed a place to train and meditate, a place separated from the rest of the world, connected to nature while at the same time being close enough to the world so as to not seem like some distant overlords with the goal of ruling everything from a safe distance. They needed the land to represent peace, and for that they intended on having an intricate and awe inspiring structure. They would need hangers and above all room to train new initiates as well as the local populace. If all went as planned they would have the lower levels as an academy, the envy of this world and the next. Intellectuals, medics, and warriors alike would venture from the far sides of the world if only to spend a few hours in the library. Others would even move to Bevelle to study there. Once enough teachers were trained they would have the greatest school on the planet and potentially… this Galaxy.

With holocron technology it would be easy to chronicle everything from cook books, to history, to techniques from around the world. Years of spying on the Shinobi Nations and their techniques would be added to more than a hundred-thousand years of technological advancement. Granted the knowledge would be heavily monitored and slowly leaked to the public to avoid what would likely be a chaotic and harmful thrust into an entirely different world of technology. Techniques would be classified in varying degrees of sensitivity. Medical techniques would for the most part be free to the public as would books on common martial arts and fighting styles. Techniques specifically taken from villages would be classified for Zate use and few would even know they were in there. As the danger of the techniques grew, some of it would be limited, even within the Zate. Some techniques were simply best left forgotten but chronicled away in the event that it may one day need to be countered. Specifically, forbidden techniques and any information acquired from Orochimaru's labs.

Its library aside, the Temple of Bevelle was to stand, towering above, while intermingling with nature. Massive outdoor platforms would jet out from baffling towers all in a modernistic evolution of a gothic theme. Surrounded and intermingled with trees and greenery the Zate wanted the platforms to vaguely resemble the circular landscape of the rice farms that made this country unique. Every inch of it would be made of some combination of polished stone and durasteel. Majestic and glorious this temple monument was to be in inspiration.

It was going to be beautiful. Within this most mountainous region of Rice Country the mountains were nearly as vast and magnificent as those in mountain country. To both ends of these mountains were limitless valleys. To the east, just over the mountain range was the lusciously beautiful Valley country, made known for its wide assortment of flowers that grew within its hill like terrain. To the west was the rest of Rice country and its simi-mountainous region. Looking across the vast landscape the Force users could truly feel at peace. It felt like seeing the Room of a Thousand Fountains once again.

The day wrapped up with dozens upon dozens of people traveling in groups showing up at the edge of their walls. Near eight the numbers had swelled into the hundreds. People who had pledged support to the Zate and their ideals over the past weeks were finally arriving. Among them Hiashi Hyuuga arrived with a good portion of the Hyuuga clan. A number of random shinobi and the occasional citizen fallowed their group closely. Among them Teuchi and his daughter Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen showed up with astonished looks on their faces. Kurenai walked side by side with Asuma Sarutobi with their teams fallowing close behind. At least a hundred Konoha Shinobi outside the Hyuuga clan came in the same group. The execution had sickened them to no end. Every one of the genin present at the execution nearly had mental breakdowns and ended up crying more than they had thought possible.

As troublesome as it was to leave even Shikamaru found himself agreeing with his parents wholeheartedly about leaving the village. The council's backstabbing stunt had turned a good number of clans against them including several of the most powerful. The execution of a fellow shinobi and hero was simply too gruesome and uncalled for to go without repercussion. Granted was an especially difficult decision to make for the Nara considering their ties with the forests and its deer. As Shikaku put it "Konoha has been good to us for more than a century but before the village we wondered the forests. It might be a pain but every creature knows when its home will no longer support its existence." Shikamaru only nodded and scoffed in understanding. His father was right; when a forest burned the deer had to know when to move on. Now was simply their time.

A great many clans of Konoha were broken and divided over the issue. Many wanted to stay and change Konoha, others felt it was impossible. The clan half of the council was broken and without a Kage it wasn't likely to be reestablished any time soon. Those who wanted to stay had no idea what they were getting themselves into. However, the clan heads did. Them and their families seemed to make up the most dedicated group to leaving Konoha. Several of them, especially the Inuzuka felt deeply betrayed. Loyalty was especially important to the family of canine users. In the end their loyalty was to the will of fire and what it stood for. From what they had seen, the goals of the Zate far more closely resembled the first Hokage's dream than what was left in the ruins of Konoha. In the end most who left Konoha felt the same. The time of clans and villages was fading. It was time to bring a new order to the world, an order that could strive for a global peace similar, perhaps better than, what the villages had offered in the time of the first Kage.

Earlier that day Tenzo had created a vast amount of wooden scaffolding for others to work on, suspending them over the ever growing chasm. Now he could be seen putting the final details on the 'Pyre of Passing,' as it was called. Multiple stone slabs sat side by side, all were plain but carved to more effectively serve their purpose. Around the stones Tenzo had constructed a great number of stairs encircling the slabs. There were enough to hold more than six hundred people. This was the Pire of Passing, where the bodies of their fallen comrades would finally be laid to rest. He and ten others were putting the final touches on the area in preparation for the ceremony.

"Nearly complete is it?" Yoda asked from just outside the area's seating. He already knew the answer of course; it was painfully obvious that the ceremony would be held tonight.

"Yes, I just need to prepare wood for the fire." Tenzo replied with exhaustion in his voice. Never in his life had he been pushed this far with his bloodline. With him being the only wood user left he was simply too valuable an asset for these things. The first could have done this with few problems, but he couldn't keep this up. He felt relief when he heard of the hover platforms Anakin had clones working on. Once an adequate number of those were complete scaffolding would not be needed in such a high quantity. Unfortunately that relief was at least a month away.

"Deserve this they do. For all their lives they lived to protect others. Remember them with Sh'kal, honor them with it we must." Tenzo nodded, understanding that this extra bit of work for the day was important. Today they would bury their dead from the war. Though important, Naruto and Nazomishi were only two of the warriors that would be laid to rest.

Two more hours passed and the bodies went through their final preparations for the ceremony. A great abundance of flowers and ornamental gifts to the dead were placed around the Pire. Inoichi Yamanaka's family donated a number of flowers for the event as they did for the Sandaime's funeral. They were glad they arrived when they did. Missing this event would have been dishonorable as they saw it.

As night drew close and the sun sat behind the far off hills, thousands of torches lit the temporary wooden city. From the nearest four towns the lights from the sheer number of flaming torches could be seen giving a faint glow to the mountainside, just over the walls that hid the buildings from view. Friends and allies of the Zate had made significant sacrifices to be there and they all lined the streets in black ceremonial clothing, provided by the Zate. Six Zate carried the first body on a wooden stretcher surrounded by flowers. Leading the six was a seventh man processing out of the building where the bodies had been preserved for days. Another group with identical numbers fallowed close behind and they were followed by another. In total, five groups of seven carried their fallen warriors as they all began to chant as the first mourners caught their first glimpse of the dead.

**Author's notes: **Since it is not mentioned where Valley country is I am considering it to be the country that borders Konoha and Oto. If you don't know where that is Google "Naruto world map." The area I am talking about is due east of Konoha. I will consider the country to the north of valley country and south of Kumo to be Mountain country should I ever use it.

As far as the temple its overall dimensions are… over 1/3 mile wide by over 1/3 mile deep. That is its secondary base. There is a first raise somewhat wider, though I don't consider it part of the main structure. The height to the primary roof is 2500 feet tall (probably taller), there is another two hundred foot tall spire housing a meditating center with a full view of the area. Excluding the underground portion and it its base is sitting about 2000 feet above sea level (at the base). All this is nestled onto a plateau between two mountain peaks. This is in eastern Rice country (Oto) Near Valley country. (Tot height, with mountains and spire….4700 feet above sea level.)

By comparison the Jedi temple is about the same width and depth and 3280 feet (1 kilometer)

Important note about the temple… I am currently taking a class on how to use Maya and I have spent some decent time making a model of the temple as I envision it. I will include a to scale place holder (just a large rectangle) of the empire state building, the Burj Dubai, and one of the original twin towers. I might add a great pyramid if I feel like it. I did find a Millennium Falcon and a Yoda model I put in it to scale. Expect some links to show up in my profile in a few weeks.

I'm not particularly happy with this chapter...Actually, I haven't been very happy with the last few chapters, most of it has been me trying to set up events that should happen in the next few chapters but it just seems like it's dragging on forever for some reason. Meh whatever, expect some action in the next chapter and something interesting with Rin (the one Kenshin spared)


	35. All Ships Reserved

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 35**

**All Ships Reserved**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**--Cue- Funeral Theme: By John Williams—**

The glimmer of torch light caused a pause in the night's movement in the small village only a few miles away from Bevelle. Never before had any of the residents seen anything like it. Many alerted their friends and family to the mysterious glow but all soon became silent as they heard the faint sound of what seemed to be chanting. 'So this was the day' many thought as they listened to the beautiful sound flowing off the mountain. It was difficult to hear but even the crickets and animals of the night were silent, as if paying respects to the dead. What they didn't realize was that it was true. All the creatures for miles had been influenced by the feelings echoing from the plateau through the Force.

The overtones resounded as the chant continued. Every face was shrouded by an oversized hood highly reminiscent of the Jedi robes many of the mourners once and several still wore. Flames flickered off the hoods, casting huge shadows on the wooden walls and fortifications around the Zate encampment. Down the grassy roads, the pallbearers marched slowly. Behind them the robed onlookers parted with the sidelines and began to walk in sequence behind the valiant dead.

Through the wooden alleys they strode, marching on to the pyre. Slowly the bodies made their way and were soon laid upon their respective pyres. Wood and stone covered the ritual grounds. Surrounded by wood and flowers their carriers layer them to their final resting place in unison. Together they all stepped away, each drawing their own lightsabers in seemingly practiced unity. Every blade flashed to life as the final mourners entered and silently found their seats. The chanting soon came to an end and every head was bowed in a moment of silence.

Another darker sound came to life within the acrostically resonant area. Like the hundreds of others Sasuke looked on somberly, thinking about how close Itachi had come to the same fate. As he watched his mind drifted back to a conversation with Master Windu earlier that day when he had asked about the funeral.

"_It is called the right of Sh'kal, the ceremony of passing. It originated on a planet of humanoids in the mid-rim of the Galactic Republic. Their dialect was ancient and pure tongue, it changed little from foreign influence. We in the Zate have adapted several of their rituals and learned their tongue for many reasons." _

The words he was hearing were the words of that culture; he could only wonder what they meant as the notes drifted out to space. After several minutes Master Kenshin stepped forward from his place among the pallbearers to a central place within the circular structure.

"Tonight we honor our fallen dead with the right of Sh'kal. We mourn their loss as friends and allies. For years, decades we fought together. There is not a person here today who has not been touched by the actions of these fine warriors. However, they were far more than simple warriors. They were friends, and more importantly they were family. In a few cases by blood, but in most they were brothers and sisters in the Zate. They were family as fellow sentiments who yearned to provide a more peaceful life for those who would follow them…" And so Kenshin spoke in official fashion. He went on to tell how the fallen warriors had affected his life. Kenshin told how Nazomishi had become one of his closest friends, how the Vidur Aaruo, the Iradonian, had been such an inspiration to his allies, how Naruto had lived to protect even as he was shunned. He had deeply emotional words for all five of the warriors though he had not known Naruto for long. Truthfully Naruto had never officially entered the Zate, he never had the chance. Still in all but formalities he was one of them and honored as such.

As Kenshin finished up his portion of the ceremony he lit and raised his red lightsaber once again saying. "Iiro Suun, Res Naor, Naruto Namikaze, Nazomishi Mitsukoi, Vidur Aaruno; we honor your legacy." With the final word he wove his lightsaber to the edge of Nazomishi's pyre as every other lightsaber did the same with the nearest one. The sabers lit the wood and flowers around each body. Every Zate withdrew their weapons and slowly moved away as the flames grew encompassing the bodies in their all destroying heat.

Not far away shadowed eyes glared over a nearby roof to see the flames engulf the bodies. The eyes hardened upon seeing the sheer intensity of the blaze.

"Alright, I got you here now where's my pay." A female voice said a little further back in the shadows. The first answered in a feminine but more aged voice.

"Coming here was as useless as Konoha. I have no pay for failure. That is, unless you wish to join us?" The hired helper fumed, silently shaking at the audacity to deny her payment.

"You …" A smirk grew on her face as her employer's eyes hardened. "INTRUDER! THERE"S A SPY, INTRUDER!" She screamed as she leaped to the nearest rooftop in an attempt to get closer to members of the Zate. They had shown her mercy before; perhaps a decent ploy will achieve similar results. Unfortunately for her, her employer had other plans. With a flick of the wrist an enormous string of chakra flew through the air slicing through ground and building alike. The damage was evident to the Zate even before the string struck its target, effectively cutting her in half. A broken and bloody body fell sharply to the ground as sword and lightsaber came to life and dozens of warriors began to chase after the now fleeing woman.

**---The Next Morning in Osaka---**

Hinata stirred awake at a little after six. She had taken the only bed in the room they found completely by luck. As luck would have it the boys didn't mind having to get a couple futon to sleep on. The room was small, only made for one occupant or possibly a poor couple, but it was more than welcomed after the time they spent in the damp cave.

Rubbing her eyes she groaned. Taking a short look at her surroundings she noticed that Naruto was still deep asleep, sprawled out on the floor. A blush turned her face cherry red the moment she noticed his frog covered boxers peeking out from under the covers thanks to the awkward way he had moved during his sleep. Immediately turning her head in embarrassment she took some time to regain her composure before deciding it was a good time to take a shower. A shower… it had been a few days since she had a nice warm shower. Sure she took _a _shower before going to sleep but they were all so tired from training that she didn't get to enjoy it. She had hardly given it time to warm up.

Crawling out of the bed Hinata made sure to avoid the side of the bed where Naruto would be. _'Where's Nazo?'_ She thought, looking down at his empty and neatly folded futon. After a moment of thought she simply shrugged it off believing he had gone out for some reason or another. Since she had known him he always seemed to have his mind on business and little else. The thought had crossed her mind that he might be in the bathroom but left as soon as she realized how quiet it was aside from the occasional snore from Naruto.

The shower was a welcome comfort Hinata always missed when she was on missions. After she got out and dressed she took another look around the room she sighed noticing nothing had changed. To avoid the certain embarrassing situation of Naruto waking up she decided to go to the roof of the inn and enjoy the morning air.

There was the sweet smell of freshly fallen rain around the city of Osaka. It had only stopped raining about an hour earlier though it continued to drizzle on and off for much of that hour. The sun had only been out for a short while and was starting to break behind the morning clouds when she opened the door to the roof.

"Good morning…" A voice sounded before she had a chance to see who it was. Once she located the person she found it to be Nazomishi, sitting calmly near the edge of the roof. _'So that's where he went.'_ "G-good morning." She replied with a slight nod, barely taking notice of the small picture he discretely pocketed.

'_Old habits can be so hard to break.'_ Nazomishi thought as she came closer to sit by him. "Felt like breathing the fresh morning air?" He asked while enjoying it himself.

"Y-yes, after it rains, I always go to the roof of the Hyuuga compound and enjoy it. It's amazing how homesick I feel." Hinata replied; reminiscing on the habits she may never do again.

"It's understandable; you haven't ever left home without any idea of when you'll be back. I remember when I first showed up in Kenshin's world. It was so peaceful in comparison to my home, but I still felt homesick. It lasted for weeks." Nazomishi commented reminiscently.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever heard about your home world. Naruto's always talked about Master Yoda's and Logan's, he said a little about Kenshin's." Hinata replied with interest. Over the month of training with Nazomishi, Naruto had learned a great deal about the world Kenshin was from as well as the other two. He was especially fascinated with the Jedi's world and the Force powers they were capable of using. Hinata had to admit, it intrigued her too. The possibility of doing so many things with something that penetrates everything was unimaginable. That was one of the many things that made their situation so strange to her. To train with and survive with someone she new little to nothing about was an uncomfortable unknown. It just seemed natural to know about the past and origins of your allies. Nazomishi, as his name implied, was a mystery. (For those who didn't know 'Nazo' is Japanese for enigma or riddle.)

"There's not much to say. Unless by some miracle I end up back in time when I get there, it will be nothing more than a smoldering crater. Even how this dimensional travel works is just conjecture. There's no point worrying about a dead planet." Nazomishi replied in an accepting tone. He had come to accept that fact long ago, shortly after Rei had consoled him about his depression in the Force world. Change what you can and accept what you cannot was a particularly helpful phrase in his mind.

"How can you say that? Don't you care about it?"

"I could care less about a rock. What matters is the life within it. Your planet can still be saved. Logan's, when we left it, was on its own path to salvation. The Jedi's was much the same. When I left mine there were a hundred thousand people dying a day from battle alone. Sickness diseases were far less forgiving. And that was after more than half the planet's population was gone. If by some chance it can be saved I will worry about it when I get back." Nazomishi replied somewhat bitterly. There was a reason few talked of his home. He never said much of it himself. Truth be told, he would be perfectly happy living out the rest of his life in any of the worlds he had visited since. At least he could feel a sense of hope that they could still be saved.

"Oh... well, Naruto…"

"Tobi…" Nazomishi interrupted, reminding her that the code names were still in effect. They had all three had problems with it over the past day but they all knew it was necessary.

"Tobi and I were wondering where exactly…" Hinata stopped when she noticed a strange glow coming from inside Nazomishi's shirt. After only a second of glowing a short poof was heard as Nazomishi looked into it curiously as he reached for it.

"What is that?"

"Remember when I said there was only one man with a mind strong enough to trust with our secret?" Nazomishi replied, indicating whatever it was, was from that person.

"Master Yo…" Nazomishi cut her words short, causing Hinata to look at him oddly. She was certainly not used to people interrupting her but it seemed like a common occurrence with Nazomishi. It was certainly strange, and somewhat rude, but it was definitely Nazo.

"Yes, I may not be able to communicate with him without giving us away but he can send me updates through this summoning seal I've had on my chest for years. It would seem something important happened. Let's go back to the room. This should be interesting." The two stood and left the roof only taking a couple of minutes to get back to the room.

"Get up." Nazomishi commanded blatantly while tossing a pillow Naruto's way only moments after entering the room. This of course resulted in a confused Naruto to begin thrashing about as if he were being attacked. Nazomishi merely palmed his face while Hinata turned beet red the moment her crush stood starkly in his boxers.

"And get some pants on, look what you're doing to poor Kari." Nazomishi commented teasingly, causing Naruto to stop his thrashing about and cautiously pull the remaining covers off his head and down around his waist. The embarrassment as was evident on his face as it was on Hinata's.

"Hehe…I'll be…yea…" Naruto pointed to the bathroom. On his way he made a quick trip to his bag where the rest of his clothes were. A few minutes later he was back fully dressed though with an embarrassed and red face.

"You two are seriously going to have to get over that. We'll be living together for a while so it's bound to happen again. I just hope you two can be responsible about it. That aside we have some business to attend to." Nazomishi finished with a more serious tone than when he started. Holding out the scroll and opening it Nazomishi paid careful attention to the introduction.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A message, I haven't read it yet. For now…" Nazomishi reached into a small bag hanging from his belt and pulled out a set of paper tags. Skillfully throwing them to the eight corners of the room Nazomishi raised a single hand seal and activated them with the miniscule amount they needed. His left eye twitched as he fell back onto the bed in exhaustion from the simple gesture.

"What the hell, I thought we couldn't use chakra!" Naruto screamed, shocked and annoyed that Nazomishi had been holding out on them.

"Naruto…" Hinata gestured for Naruto to calm down; the last thing they wanted was to draw attention to themselves, especially since they were in the inn. With the town as packed as it seemed to be they certainly didn't want to lose their room.

"It's alright Hinata; those seals were sound barrier tags. Like I told you before, I didn't seal all our chakra, just so much of it that our signatures can't be detected. Just activating those seals is more than I should really be attempting. Sorry… Anyway, now we can talk freely. The curtains if you would Naruto." After a short glair, Naruto complied and took a seat on the bed followed shortly by Hinata. All three sat cross-legged on the bed as Nazomishi rolled the contents of the scroll onto the bed in front of them.

"So, what's it say? Who's it from?" Naruto asked as Nazomishi glanced over the text, eyes darting from line to line.

"…Intriguing…most intriguing…it would seem Bevelle is coming along nicely. I like it; it has a nice ring to it." Nazomishi commented cheerfully, more so than he had seemed to have expressed in several months.

"What the hell's Bevelle?" Naruto asked, still not knowing where or how the hell Nazo got a hold of the scroll.

"The new city the Zate are building. They have a summit coming up tomorrow with the former Daimyo of Rice and a number of other important Kage and Daimyo are attending as well."

"Even Konoha?" Naruto asked with disgust in his voice. As much has the thoughts of being Hokage still lingered he had become disgusted with the politics of the village. None of them yet knew how many friends and allies had joined the Zate in moving to this Bevelle. If he had known the thoughts of Konoha would have long passed over to this new city and the residents within it.

"I can only assume, but I wouldn't doubt it. It appears things are moving along nicely." Moving on down the scroll he continued to summarize its contents. "Apparently they've been attacked twice, the first wasn't all that bad but the second time was by that woman who held back that Other back in Konoha. The damage wasn't too bad; apparently she was spying more than anything. Luckily, our bodies have been successfully been burned and scattered. We can only assume she was confirming my death."

This new piece of information brought an uneasy feeling to the stomachs of both Naruto and Hinata. With that done they were truly gone. Nobody could ever know they were still alive as long as they kept hidden. All their friends, all their family _knew_ they were dead.

"So we really are dead…" Naruto added sadly, knowing how angry Sasuke should be right about now. They were supposed to look out for each other; everything just had to become so complicated.

"That _was_ the plan, Naruto." A moment of silent understanding fell between them before Nazomishi continued with the contents of the scroll. "You'll be happy to know Jiraiya's doing well. Sasuke's starting a new training regimen while he helps build the city. Then Itachi's recovery is going well." Nazomishi told Naruto before turning to Hinata. "And your Father left Konoha for Bevelle with most of the Hyuuga and a good number of Konoha clans. Even Shikamaru left." Nazomishi summarized with a slight smirk.

"That lazy ass?" Naruto practically burst out into laughter while Hinata only managed a reserved chuckle.

"I guess he thought it would be too troublesome to stay." Hinata commented in a tone that seemed a little forced. Nevertheless it brought a few chuckles of its own. Both boys could tell, she was definitely starting to come out of her shyness. Little did they know, Nazomishi had a plan to push them together, to help build their bond into something lasting, and memorable?

"…Thank god…" Nazomishi sighed in relief after reading the next line of text.

"Huh…?"

"Master Yoda should be sending me some seals in the next few weeks." Nazomishi replied bluntly, before reading a bit further.

"Seals, for what?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Remember the room we trained in before the finals?" Nazomishi asked Naruto while looking back up from the scroll.

"You mean that huge… can you even call that a room?" Naruto asked, throwing his arms wide for effect. He then scratches his head in confusion as to what one would actually call something that large.

"Yes, it absorbed all the chakra that came into contact with the wall and fed it into maintaining the barrier. By doing that, no one outside the barrier could detect that chakra was being used. Even our scouters could detect nothing within. Master Yoda is going to have Jiraiya seal a number of training rooms with it so the more chakra heavy Zate won't make any citizens feint inside the building while they're training."

"Who cares, are you saying we might be able to use chakra again!" Naruto exclaimed, excited that he could finally use chakra again.

"It could be a while. But yes, that does seem to be likely." Naruto practically leaped off the bed in excitement. He quickly recovered his balance moments before falling head first off the end.

"Um, I thought you were good with seals, why can't you just make it?" Hinata replied while suppressing a laugh from Naruto's antics.

"It's not that simple Hinata. I learned what I know from Master Jiraiya and a few advanced books. He's the one who designed the seal. I only helped him set it up. I didn't participate in enough to actually learn it, granted I wish I did. The other problem is we can't just use it anywhere."

"What do you mean; can't you just surround an area with some tags like you did with the sound barrier?" Naruto asked, his excitement somewhat deflated at the extra info.

" The sound barrier seals are only C-Class Fuuinjutsu. It may not be widely known but it is simple. That Chakra barrier is far more complicated. First we'll need to get far enough away for me to unseal a decent portion of my chakra without giving away our position. Next is a similar issue to what the sound barrier seal has. You notice I placed eight tags around this room. The chakra barrier we used takes one seal on each side and each corner of a fully enclosed space, fourteen seals in all."

"So we can't use our chakra outside of a massive room or cave…" Hinata elaborated with full understanding where he was going. They couldn't use it outside and it would be pointless using it anywhere without a large enough space to train without the risk of destroying the barrier itself.

"Exactly, unless I can somehow modify an already complicated, S-Class Fuuinjutsu; we are going to need someplace big, preferably mountainous with lots of caverns.

"So we aren't going overseas?" Naruto groaned. Why did everything have to be so uncertain?

"Oh, were going there but now we know exactly where were going. Now we actually have a safe house. We just have to wait and hope Master Yoda sends us the seal before we get there. My friends were going to Mount Ornus."

"And that is?" Naruto asked, not likening being left out of the loop.

"A sacred place, very difficult to reach; Mount Ornus is the most sacred peak to the dragons I summon. You see, there are four separate dragon tribes and five sacred mountain peaks. Master Hiko holds the summoning scroll for the water dragons of Mount Yamazumi while Master Yoda holds the scroll for the earth Dragons of Mount Humus. There are already summoners for the Dragons of Acerbus Ignis (Dark fire) Mountain and the thunder Dragons of mount Lei."

"So you summon wind dragons?" Hinata inferred.

"Hardly, you don't know the hell I went through to get that scroll. Actually, all dragons, save the earth dragons, are in fact partially wind natured. Most thunder dragons have wings. Most water dragons have wings, though they often use them like fins underwater. The Black-fire dragons have wings and are known for producing flames nearly as powerful as the Sharingan's Amaterasu. They all broke off into their own clans after some debate as to which type of dragon was to rule them all. What they decided is to have a form of loose union. Each type of dragon broke off into their own tribe and found their own mountains to protect. The dragons of Mount Ornus are made up of two groups. The first is made up of a council of dragons who meet out of necessity to maintain the union. The other group is a fifth clan of dragons. They are more diverse than the other clans because they are made up of the dragons who decided it was best to try and live in harmony with one another. Most of them however, are fire dragons. Fire dragons are not anywhere near as independent or hardheaded as Black-fire dragons, which is why they are separate. For that reason there are very few Black-fire dragons who actually choose to live at Mount Ornus."

"Wait, isn't still dangerous to go there if Master Hiko can Summon dragons?" Hinata questioned after having somewhat of a revelation.

"I'm afraid so." Nazomishi replied with a sigh. "Within the Zate there are four dragon summoners. Masters Yoda, Hiko, Rei and Myself; fortunately Yoda is in this with us and Rei has been shunned by the dragons for signing with the tigers. Most summons don't make too big of a deal with signing multiple contracts so long as you prove yourself. Still there are certain summons others find objectionable. Dragons and tigers are like Yin and Yang, they do not like each other and would prefer to avoid the other unless absolutely necessary. Regardless, that leaves one loose end that could be troublesome. Unless we can think of some way around that I may have to do something drastic and have Hiko join us. I would prefer leaving that as a last resort."

"Hey Nazo, didn't Danzo have some kind of seal that messed with you reading his mind?"

"It wasn't perfect but it did impede me somewhat. If I could get a message to Yoda he might be able to have Jiraiya look at it to see if anything can be done. It might be helpful but I'm not sure how well the dragons will take it. Regardless, I can't send anything to Yoda without revealing our existence. As I see it our best option is be in contact with as few dragons as possible, preferably ones Master Hiko doesn't summon. Don't worry yourselves with it. We have time to work things out."

**---Bevelle Shortly After Eight---**

One of the many structures Tenzo had created over the past few days was a moderately sized council room. Of all the temporary structures outside the temple of Bevelle this was by far the most important. This was where the masters of the Zate would meet to delegate and organize the construction of the city and give out critical missions that had to be completed. This morning a very interesting group was gathered around the only master present and controlling the flow of work within the growing city.

Master Yoda sat in a freshly constructed hover chair similar to the one he ones used in his time as a Jedi. In front of him stood a group of the most powerful and promising Zate he knew. Master Hiko stood with Masters Logan and Sanosuke next to an almost fully recovered Kimimaro.

Now there was a remarkable young man. Kimimaro's body had miraculously reacted to the recovery tank with exponential success. It did in fact make sense for him to have reacted in such a way. The tank used special enzymes in the synthetic Bacta to magnify the body's healing rates, using it to fight off a phenomenal amount of sickness and disorders. Kimimaro's bloodline had an advanced rate of healing on its own, thus the reason he had not yet died from the cancer he had. In combination with the tank it his body was able to eradicate every trace of it overnight. He still felt somewhat weak from the procedure but in comparison to the fits he had suffered from for the past few years, he felt great.

With a proud grin Kimimaro stood next to his friend Master Hiko, ready to begin the hunt for Orochimaru and his secret lairs. To his surprise Sanosuke had taken to him immediately. The energetic and friendly warrior congratulated him immediately after seeing him up and going. Logon had his own, less lively way of congratulations but he clearly got it across. Hiko was right; they did accept him without any hate or malice.

Much had been discussed that morning before the group had arrived including the disturbing events of the previous night. Apparently the woman Kenshin had let go during the attack a few days earlier had returned, guiding that Other to Bevelle. By a stroke sheer of luck the woman had survived with the immediate help of Tsunade and Kaoru. Her spine was broken in three places and the wounds just barely missed her heart. Thankfully such injuries could be repaired with the level of technology the Zate had backing them up. Unfortunately it would likely be months before the facilities would be in the condition to perform such a surgery. In the mean time Inoichi Yamanaka had the first crack at determining her intentions. The key questions they hoped to answer; 'Why did she help that Other?' and 'Why did she betray her at such a time?'

"Good, good, leave once prepared you are. But be careful you must. A wild and manipulative opponent Orochimaru is. Defeat him easily you will not, even together. More and more like Darth Sidious he grows, I sense. Know yourselves, yearn for immortality he does. Assume you must, that gained it he has, even if imperfect it is." Master Yoda replied after hearing that the group had gathered their supplies for the mission. His advice was well taken, especially by Kimimaro. He had lived under the snake for a long time and only since meeting Master Hiko did he begin to realize how manipulated he was. Regardless of power or skill, the one thing that Orochimaru was good at above all else was manipulation.

"Be vigilant and may the Force be with you." The old master finished with an elderly grin. Master Hiko had told Kimimaro much about the green sentient in their time in Orochimaru's lairs. Not a word of it had been exaggerated as far as he could tell. Sure the master was short in stature but he held a presence unlike any he had ever felt before. There was greatness there. Within it there was an air of elderly peace around him, a genuine care for people that made it self evident as to why the members of the Zate thought of him like a father. To stand before a man with such greatness about him, it was surprising to Kimimaro that the first thing out of Yoda's mouth was a congratulation for such a quick recovery. He didn't know how but he could tell it was spoken with a deep and heartfelt sincerity. He appreciated that deeply. He knew it now, this was where he belonged.

With a series of respectful bows, closer to a full bodied nod than anything, the group left for their mission. Their first destination was not far away. They would first start at their own eastern corner of Rice country with Kimimaro and Master Hiko to guide the way. According to them Orochimaru had three separate bases within twenty miles of the Zate's temple. Those would be their first targets.

As team Hiko stepped out the doorway, into the fresh air, another figure came closer to the building. Sasuke Uchiha had received a message from Master Windu who was running messenger duty for the day. Apparently Master Yoda wanted to see him for some reason.

"You wanted to see me Master Yoda?" Sasuke addressed the green sentient as he stepped through the doorway, glad he hadn't missed him.

"Young Sasuke, come in. Yes, sit, much to talk about we have." Yoda spoke in his usually difficult to understand dialect. As requested Sasuke found the nearest seat as Yoda hovered his chair closer to the young Uchiha.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is Master Windu delivering messages?" Sasuke asked, honestly curious as to why such a powerful warrior was doing such a simple task when there was so much to be done.

"Sitting and debating, useless it is when experience there is not. Seen a Kage, raised a politician have you? No, warriors are they and rule from experience they do. To see life unfold, to see it oneself and act on experience, there is where true wisdom is found. If never stepped outside did we, many bad decisions we would make I think. Agree would you?" The little man spoke with wisdom and a smile on his face. He loved passing on wisdom to the younger generations.

"I think so…" Sasuke replied cautiously. He was still trying to gather what he could from Yoda's unusual dialect. It was still new to him but he could wade his way through it if you gave him enough time..

"Worry not, understand me in time you will. Come, follow and see." The cane always at Yoda's side rested gently in his lap as he pointed towards the door. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face. Yoda was directing everything today, he couldn't just go for a random walk…or..hover…or whatever he called it.

"Worry not Sasuke…Ah, Master Jaden. Watch the office will you? Some business I have with the Young Uchiha here." Yoda asked as Jaden Korr stepped unknowingly through the door. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Yoda knew Jaden was going to walk in just in time. No, he knew, it was the Force. There were so few Force sensitive's on this planet it was child's play to know when one was around. Even he was making enough progress to sense such things when he made an effort. The training he had undergone moving stones from the quarry was only enhancing that ability. It was more proof of how powerful and influential the Force could be.

"Uh…Of course Master Yoda, should I get you if…" Master Yoda merely pointed the personalized scouter fastened securely on his face. If he needed contacting it would be a simple matter. "May the Force be with you, Master Jaden." Yoda replied as he hovered out the door with Sasuke trailing not far behind.

Off in the distance it could be seen how rapidly the temple's foundation was growing. Already it was ten percent larger than the day before and work on it had only been going for an hour or so. At this Rate it would only take another week or two before the foundation was ready for some actual construction. To another area it could be seen where massive furnaces were being set up so the pipes and wiring could be forged. They walked some ways further and noticed where Anakin had dozens of clones working on droids, even the fifteen droids he had managed to build were working on other droids. All of them would come in real handy as construction went on. He was practically making permanent clones that could work on through the night. Their progress was certainly advancing.

"Itachi's doing well I hear, recovered tomorrow he should be." Yoda commented, knowing it would bring a smile to the little brother's face.

"Yea, Kaoru told me this morning. He would have recovered faster but he had that disease he wouldn't tell anyone about." Sasuke replied, disappointed that his brother hadn't trusted him with knowledge of that disease.

"A selfless one he is. Never misjudge it for selfishness must you. Still, trust his friends more he should. Perhaps, show him that you could, hmm? Like trusted Naruto you did?" Yoda replied. He had seen much of Itachi's mind. The Uchiha had lost a great deal of his trust in friends and family after learning of the planned coup. It was going to be hard for him to regain that. Luckily for him he still had his little brother. They would help each other grow more than they knew.

"Thank you for all this Master Yoda, it was really enlightening but what is it you really wanted me for? You couldn't have just wanted to talk about my brother and philosophy." Sasuke tried to stop the conversation, he was needed building the city, he couldn't walk around talking all day like some philosophical bureaucrat.

"Underestimate your role in this you do. Forget not, in training to be Captain you are. Important to your future this is… A summit tomorrow there is. Many countries will there be. Act as Captain Itachi will, but be there you will. Watch, learn from your brother. A pivotal point in the future it will be, for you, and this world." Yoda replied cryptically. What did he mean it would be a pivotal point in his the future? Why did everything with this man always have to be so…unknown… Naruto would have hated it.

**--- Osaka Port Shortly After Noon---**

"Any luck?" Nazomishi asked Naruto and Hinata after meeting up a little after noon in a sparsely populated square near the center of town. A few bars and coffee shops lined the streets as did a good number of merchant stands. It was populated enough for them to be inconspicuous but loose enough that they wouldn't have to try too hard to avoid prying ears. The three had split up early that morning to start looking for some ships leaving within the week to the next continent. The news that came in the scroll gave them newfound hope in their future. Sadly, it only lasted until they started looking. Naruto simply hung his head in disappointment while Hinata shook her head negatively.

"I don't know. It seems like all the ships are reserved for something." Naruto replied with disappointment in his voice. How were they supposed to get off this contentment if all the ships were booked, for a month!

"Reserved?" Nazomishi replied questioningly. This was a crucial port for the Shinobi Nations' imports and exports. Why would all the ships be reserved? Was that even possible? He himself was unaware of the situation since he had gone looking for a decent weapon shop to find some common weapons they could buy without drawing attention to themselves. Much to his surprise that would be too much of a problem with all the warriors that seemed to be in town. Every shop he found was full to the brim. He was lucky enough to find some good wrappings with how fast they were going. Some was already wrapped around his remaining arm, covering the seal that once stood out on the back of his hand and trailed up his arm from the sealing procedure. He planned to add the rest later on but figured there were better times for such things.

Perhaps the abnormal number of warriors had something to do with the reserved ships?

"Everyone I asked just shrugged and told me off." Now this was interesting, something abnormal was definitely going on. It seemed to be a bit overkill to react like that to such a simple question. The last thing they needed right now was to have stumbled upon something troublesome. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be pointing that way at this point.

"Ano…" Hinata muttered quietly while raising her hand slowly, immediately drawing Naruto's attention.

"Huh? Oh Kari did you find something?" Naruto replied excitedly. He really hoped those bastards were kinder to her than they were to him.

"I did… I heard some people were recruiting for something called Agni Kai. There were lots of heavily armed men coming into the city. They're everywhere."

"Agni Kai…Interesting…I was wondering why all the swordsmen were around." Nazomishi muttered under his breath, simply thinking out loud. _'It would also explain why they could only find one room…'_

"Must not be too important, I've never heard of it before." Naruto commented offhandedly. On the other hand, those guys did seem really peeved that he had to ask.

"Oh it's important alright. It's just …curious. They don't normally recruit this far west." Nazomishi responded, still curious about the whole matter. This was far too unusual for his tastes. He had certainly never heard of them before arriving in this world. Something in how they changed the planet's fate must have changed its role in the world. Or perhaps he was overestimating the accuracy of events from the show.

"So you know what it is?" Hinata replied, her interest peaked by the topic. Her luck had been similar to Naruto's. Everywhere she looked all the ships were spoken for; none were going anywhere anytime soon. Still no one would answer why? All she could gather was that it somehow related to this Agni Kai that seemed to be the talk of everyone in the know. Anyone who asked about it simply got snubbed or rudely removed from the conversation.

"I've heard rumors. They're rather popular where were going. I've never heard of any that permit the use of chakra though. That's why I was so surprised to hear about it here."

"No chakra? So they're fights?" Naruto extrapolated to the relief of Nazomishi.

"Brutal ones, and not very well regulated by our standards. Think a massive tournament like the last part of the Chuunin exam only with hundreds, possibly thousands of fighters. Most of them are like team Guy; martial artists, swordsmen, and weapon specialists; you remember how lee fought. The problem is I haven't heard of one yet that's actually had a ref. The only way to win a match is for your opponent to forfeit, die or get knocked out. No rules, no repercussions, just a huge bloodbath."

"That's awful, how can that be legal?" Hinata asked, shocked that how brutal he meant.

"The governments can't really do much about them. The people love them too much. Some are worse than others but most are either supported or at least tolerated by their governments. Entries are usually open to all; some even have children's divisions. On the other hand some are a bit more underground and have an excessive use of slaves; others call for all losers to be executed. Hell, I've even heard of some using animals for sport, not many of them are exactly normal either. I'm sure those would use low class demon if they could get a hold of one. Unfortunately, the underground matches are a bit of a regional problem, not something the Zate will really deal with till they get more members, a lot more …"

"You say that like you don't have a problem with them?" Naruto replied with shock in his voice. He liked the idea of a tournament with hundreds, maybe thousands of competitors but no rules? The Shinobi nations had brutal matches but they had procedures in place to stop unnecessary kills. Fighting without that much was simply insane. He particularly hated the slavery and use of animals. The way Nazomishi put it, it seemed like he meant rabid animals. What Nazomishi meant were 'things' more along the lines of Orochimaru's experiments.

"Should I? I don't recall saying that killing was encouraged, quite the opposite actually. It's simply the culture. Fighting in these things is as much a matter of honor as is entertainment. So long as the competitors fight of their own accord I don't see the problem. Despite the lack of actual rules there is a code of honor that must be fallowed, in the legal ones at least. There is shame and dishonor in killing a beaten man. Most of them actually ban the dishonorable competitors. I'm afraid that's actually why the underground matches survive."

"But…"

"You've never met a Mandalorian before. One thing I learned from the Jedi is that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view. What is seen as murder in one country might be considered mercy in another, given the right situation. In the end, I could care less what one man does with his life so long as he doesn't take others down with him. If there's one thing I believe must be upheld, it's that people be able to make their own choices. It is one of the paradoxes in our logic. We fight to keep people from being oppressed but in doing so we oppress people who would oppress the masses. All we can do is take the path in which the most people gain. Don't get me wrong, if I ran into an illegal match I would do anything in my power to dismantle it from the ground up."

"I…guess that makes sense…" It was an uneasy concept for Naruto. Despite his choice of profession it was awkward to think of the fights in such a way. Then the concept of choice in life… now there was a conundrum…and there was a word he didn't think he knew… _'So that's what it's like to think like Shikamaru!'_

"So, what are we going to do? We can't just join one of those." Hinata asked. That was a good question. What were they going to do? This put a rather large damper on their plans. They couldn't exactly put themselves out in the open like that…could they?

"Well I say we fight! If we're going there anyway then it's the fastest way there. We're supposed to be training right? What could be better?" Naruto replied exuberantly.

"As surprising as it may sound I have to agree with Naruto. We don't have much of a choice if we want to get off this continent and it would be good training." Nazomishi replied, giving some serious thought to the matter.

"But, I thought we were trying to hide?" Hinata countered. It seemed strange to go through all they had the past few days and throw it all away just to get away faster.

"A good point, however, sometimes the best hiding place is in plain sight. As long as we don't draw too much attention to ourselves we shouldn't have a problem. This could actually work to our favor. Still, we need to do some research. If all this uproar is from one Agni Kai then it may not matter what we find. But, if there are several then we need to avoid anything illegal or unnecessarily deadly. I don't mean to put you down Hinata but I'm not sure how many fights you would survive. You're skill is near Chuunin level and more than enough to compete, but these fights tend to attract more than their share of A-Class fighters. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a couple S-Class matches." She nodded understanding his reasoning. There might be a lot of people around her level but there would be a good number on par with Neji, maybe even her father. If what Nazomishi said was true there could even be people on par with Itachi. The last thing she needed was to end up in a fight against some maniac of a missing nin looking for an excuse to kill.

"I'm going to check out some of the registration areas and see what comes up. You two go get us something to eat and meet me back at the room. We have some planning to do. Training's on hold until we figure out what's going on." Nazomishi replied and went off in search of some of the registration booths. If luck was on their side it wouldn't be too hard getting some information about individual tournaments so long as he showed an understanding and respect for the concept. If not, well, he had ways of persuading people, even without the Force.

**Author Notes:** Good news, this is the last chapter of the Shinobi Saga. I haven't come up with a name for the next saga yet, HOWEVER! As far as I have it planned Naruto, Nazomishi, and Hinata will not return to the Zate till the end of this Zaga. The Journey will be interesting indeed. And let's not forget that Wolverine has moved out and are still a few mysteries left unsolved.

By the way I have added a few links in my profile of the Bevelle temple as it should be by completion. It's not a finished and amazing render but it is what I'm capable of at the moment in Maya. It should be enough to get the idea across. By the next chapter I should also have Nazomishi's lightsaber rendered and posted here as well.


	36. Reish

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 36**

**Reish**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**---Osaka Port---**

The afternoon was crowded like Nazomishi hadn't seen since Logan's world. There was barely room to move from building to building without fallowing the flow of the crowd. Regardless of the difficulty, after nearly five hours of searching he had discovered something very interesting. His assumption that there were multiple Agni Kai's recruiting was proved correct. Near the city square there were three separate but obscenely long lines leading to a series of booths. Each had separate titles but each were ornately decorated with weapons of war. This was definitely the place.

Deciding to play to the time aspect Nazomishi went off to inspect the one with the shortest line. Much to his dismay its line was still several hours long. That was, until he took notice of two separate lines. The first was long and seemingly endless. The second only had a few dozen people or so. Looking closer, he discovered it to be an information line. Clearly people would want to know the difference between the different tournaments before signing up for one. This was perfect.

It took nearly an hour to get through the information line but he knew it would be time well spent.

"Welcome to the Seks Villsvin Agni Kai (six boar…in Norwegian) what do you want to know about our tournament." A woman with the muscle tone of a gorilla asked bluntly and the voice of a 90 year old smoker. How he was sure it was a woman, he didn't know, somehow he knew it had to be. Nazomishi couldn't help but take notice of the large, double bladed axe hanging from her back. Good god her biceps were larger than his head! Apparently she hadn't taken a close enough look at him because her tone completely changed before he had a chance to ask a question.

"Oh great another dwarf, look kid I'm tired of entertaining brats. These fights are for Honor and there's no need for kids to join." To this Nazomishi simply sneered.

"You shouldn't underestimate an opponent based on their stature." Nazomishi replied sternly, using a shinobi technique to alter his voice, making it sound deeper and more mature. At this the woman immediately retracted her statement in shock. His voice made him see far older and more mature. She figured he was using some sort of illusion to hide his real age. From what she had heard, shinobi could do a great many things with their chakra, not the least of which was disguise their appearance.

"Forgive me sir; you look so young to be entering a competition like this." She carefully looked to his obviously missing arm making it painfully evident that he had lost it in a fight. He certainly had to be confident in his ability if he wanted to ender with such a handicap. Still, that was far from unheard of. Today alone there were five others who had registered with a similar lack of appendages.

"Enough pleasantries, I need information." Nazomishi changed the topic with a serious tone. The last thing he needed was to tip her off that his body was as young as she originally thought. She clearly didn't take to well to that sort of thing.

"Well, you're at the right place. What do you need to know?"

"What I need, is what separates this tournament from the other three? What makes it better?"

"The Seks Villsvin Agni Kai specializes in raw combat. Chakra is forbidden in all forms. That's why we don't have as many signing up as the other two. You shinobi cling too closely to your chakra… here…" Reaching for a stack of papers on her table she handed Nazomishi a brochure. "This should explain everything you need to know. Signups are open for two more weeks. Entry costs ten thousand Ryo and that covers your first five matches to get you on the score boards. After that it's ten thousand a match. If you lose you lose your fee. Winnings are based on who you beat, their skill ratings, and your odds of beating them." (I'm using Ryo as a yen-like system so that's more like $100)

"And the others?"

"Ah, they're all the same. Winnings might differ but the system is pretty standard. I think I heard one in town sets a head price but I don't know." She replied with an annoyed tone. She clearly didn't like giving out info about other tournaments.

"You've been helpful; I think that's all I need."

"Just remember if you sign up here, no chakra. The last thing we need is a bunch of stray fireballs killing the audience." The information woman added with a hardened eye. Nazomishi could only assume that had happened before and their clients weren't very pleased. It was a good point though. Such things did happen from time to time at the chuunin exams, or so he heard. It was especially possible when you were dealing with wind users. It made him wonder if any of the three had any precautions set up. The ones that permitted chakra either had to or had wavers ready for everyone in the stadium.

**---Elsewhere in the Port---**

Naruto and Hinata stopped at one of the many local coffee shops shortly after Nazomishi left. It was a quaint little shop though the noise in the streets took away from the normally calm atmosphere. As soon as they entered their senses were flooded with the tasty smells of exotic beans and sweet pastries. Hinata immediately became excited, silently clapping her hands together in sheer joy when she noticed the cinnamon buns behind the glass case.

"I knew it, they have cinnamon buns!" She declared excitedly but just loud enough for Naruto to hear her. In an instant she was at the glass case taking in the delectable aroma of the buns. Naruto stood confused at her sudden excitement. He had never really been one to eat a great deal of sweets. Granted he did enjoy a good dango every once in a while, though he often suffered the torment of Anko's religious dango dinning experiences when he did.

In a matter of moments Hinata had purchased a rather exotic looking bowl of soup in a bowl of bread along with a dozen cinnamon buns.

"Oh, sorry Tobi, I got so excited about the cinnamon buns I forgot you were here." Hinata apologized for forgetting that he needed to order too. She lowered her head in disappointment that she had forgotten Naruto of all people. She definitely would have to work on that.

"It's all right; I'm still trying to figure out what I want. Would you mind if I try one of those buns, they do smell goo…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed Hinata backing away while clutching her precious buns protectively, silently muttering 'mine.'

"…Ooo…kay…I'll just have to buy one myself then." Naruto eyed her strangely at the over protectiveness of her cinnamon buns. If she liked them that much he had to try at least one.

"I'm sorry but father never really let me eat sweets on a regular basis. It's… It's like if you were forbidden from eating ramen for two months. I can't help it…" Hinata tried explaining with a surprisingly good result.

"No ramen for two months… that's blasphemy! Blasphemy I tell you!" His stomach growled him to a stop moments later which brought another horrible revelation to his mind. "…I haven't had ramen but twice this month…" He looked back up to the menu and realized they didn't have any ramen either… Yes, he had to have been born under a cursed star. At least, that was the way he felt at the moment.

**---Later That Day in Osaka---**

Nazomishi was returning to the inn with a lot on his mind. After spending the better part of four hours and effectively skipping lunch he decided it was best to return and fill the others in on his findings. The information desks had been more than helpful and it had got him thinking.

"_I fear our weapon of choice against the Others will be the lightsaber. Even the enhanced slashes and techniques of Naruto did little against the one he fought. Still I can't train them in the Force or even prepare them to use one. Even my ability with one would be hampered without the Force. The seven forms would be far too easy to recognize even if I taught them, even without the Force alongside their new styles. No, I have to teach them something new. I need to merge aspects from the forms with their own. They need to know more about the Force without gaining a connection to it. This is going to be far more difficult than I had ever imagined. Good thing I can only start them off with the basics. This will take time to put into place."_

Nazomishi thought deeply as he made his way back to the inn with the hope that they had in fact brought him something. He certainly did not feel like heading back out to eat when he needed to start teaching them at least the principles of their fighting styles and the Force.

Nazomishi opened the door to their room to find Naruto lying on the bed with a scroll in front of his face. Apparently he had found a scroll shop in town and figured whatever it was would be useful. No, that didn't sound like Naruto. It was far more likely that Hinata drug him along into the scroll shop and spotted something which ended up striking his interest. Speaking of Hinata, she was sitting peacefully in a chair with a scroll in her lap and a cinnamon bun in her mouth.

'_Yep, I missed something…"_ "Alright, where did you two find those scrolls and why is Naruto reading without complaining every two seconds." Nazomishi asked while double checking the silence seals on the walls.

Naruto looked up having not heard Nazomishi open the door. Apparently the sound seal's location kept the sound of the door outside of the room. "Oh, Nazo, wait, how did you get in so quietly?"

"I asked you first, the scroll?" Nazomishi nearly demanded as his tone grew more serious. This wasn't like Naruto and he needed to know what was up.

"Oh this? We found a scroll shop near the town center and decided to look for some scrolls on our new weapons. I had no idea a Bo Staff could be so strong. I always figured it was just another stick people kept in countries where swords were banned to civilians." This was certainly shocking… unexpected to say the least. Of all the people on this planet…Naruto was reading… without being pushed…No, Hinata had to be holding something over his head, she had to be. Maybe they found a ramen shop and she won't let him eat there until he reads something…No, she's too head over heels for that. Something's up here.

"Are you sure this is Naruto?" Nazomishi turned to ask Hinata in shocked confusion. She merely nodded her head with a grin. At this Nazo could only shake his head and sigh. "Alright whatever, at least tell me you got me something to eat?" Hinata Nodded and pointed to the dresser top in the room.

"Thank god." Opening the bags on top of the dresser Nazomishi found himself staring down at no less than fifteen different kinds of pastry. His left eye twitched at the thought that his lunch and potentially dinner was going to be nothing but snacks. Shrugging it off and sitting down with one of the sweets he decided it was best to relay his findings. Hinata smirked behind her scroll that Nazomishi didn't notice her cinnamon buns she had hidden under the bed.

After taking a few moments take in a few pastries Nazomishi decided to relay the information he gathered for the day."There are three Agni Kai in town. Two of them permit chakra so they're attracting most of the competition. Apparently the big one decided to open things up and the others decided to follow the money. Of the three there is one I found particularly interesting. It's called the Kakujin Kakuyou Agni Kai. It more or less means many ways. This will actually be its first tournament but the guy in charge has been big in the industry for decades." A little covert spying after his run-in with the gorilla woman proved quite useful. He was able to listen into the a good number of other people's questions and answers. He was so glad he remembered his covert training from his own world. Back then it was the only thing that kept him from dying on several missions.

"Many ways, so they permit chakra?" Hinata asked, knowing he had mentioned the possibility earlier.

"Yea, apparently this one decided it would make for a good opening season to include other regions and their skills. The other two didn't feel like getting left out of a new market. It all seems pretty legit and the barrier they use to protect the audience intrigues me."

"I don't mean to sound like a downer guys but, isn't it kind of bad to fight in a tournament with chakra when we can't use any?" Naruto wondered. After spending the day with Hinata he had calmed down quite a bit with regards to their situation. It had actually got him thinking about their position a bit and this question was one of the first that popped into his mind since hearing about the tournament.

"It might be a bit of a gamble but it could be our best option. From what I read about their barrier it's designed to reduce chakra levels before it reaches the stands. According to the brochure they got a seal master to design some complicated seal array to protect the audience. I want to see it and run a few tests. If it's all it's cracked up to be we might have a place to train with some lower level techniques till Yoda can send me Jiraiya's seal array. If we're lucky, maybe some higher level ones but I want to check it first. It may be useless for that end. If nothing there is the possibility I could recover my arm. Worst case scenario we will have to train harder in taijutsu to overcome the handicap. "

"But won't that be a little suspicious?"

"About my arm, maybe, it depends on how good a cover story I can make." Nazomishi replied nonchalantly. "If nothing else I can make a basic prosthetic until I get it back. My wrappings should be good enough to hide what it really is. That should be enough to hinder most suspicion. It shouldn't take more than a week once we can use chakra again. All that aside, we register tomorrow and the ship should leave in roughly three to four weeks. Until then I plan on working you into the ground on the off chance we don't regain our chakra for the tournament."

"Why am I not surprised." Naruto mumbled. _'It's always into the ground with this guy.'_

"But first, there's something I can't keep from you two any longer. I never had enough time to tell the Zate and I've been wondering how best to explain it to you. I actually learned a fair amount about the Others during my fight with Zansatsu. They call themselves…

**---Late That Night in Bevelle---**

Master Yoda had finished all his errands for the day and had spend the last fifteen minutes meditating with the Force. This was his habit every day that he had the time. Before he would go to sleep he would spend at least an hour meditating, being one with the Force.

"Open the door is." Yoda replied to the presence behind the door before it even had a chance to knock. Rei stepped into the room, having experienced Yoda's awareness far too many times to be startled by it any longer.

"I found the key Master Yoda. It was sealed in one of the first swords he gave me. How he ever managed it I don't know." Rei informed the wise old master. She had spent a good majority of her time since Nazomishi's death searching for the key to the scroll. It came as a great surprise to her that the key to open it was sealed within a blade she almost always had on her person or sealed close by. How he ever managed to put it there she would never know.

"To the council room gather the Zate. Open it immediately we will." With a nod she turned and left to do as Yoda asked. With a sigh the old master shook his head at the sadness he could feel in her. Nazomishi's death had hit her hard. Ever since Windu read that letter she had been more serious than a Mandalorian in a war room. He knew he had to find a way to bring her out of this. But how, now there was a question that even Yoda in all his years of wisdom had trouble answering? This was the reason the Jedi had banned attachment. For the moment he could only trust in her ability and resolve to continue his legacy. If only things didn't have to be this way.

The time for meditation was over. Yoda left to their council room, hoping Nazomishi had left something useful in it. He wouldn't have mentioned it if it had anything that could compromise their plan but he had be absent minded sense the Zansatsu incident.

By a little after eleven the most important members of the Zate had been gathered into their moderate sized, ovular council room. Once everyone was seated Rei unfurled a large scroll and pulled another smaller one from inside her coat. With the large scroll spread out along the ground she opened the other scroll, placing it crosswise over the large scroll. With a series of hand seals the scrolls began to glow until it was too bright to look at. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms shielding them from the blinding light until it died down. As the light began to fade the Zate began to notice a large machine where the scrolls once laid.

The machine was like a large holoprojector with a series of large tubes jutting out the sides and entering around the bottom. In the center of the machine there sat a single large holocron. It sat there motionless for several moments as a thin veil of smoke rolled off its durasteel framework. Then with a several flickers of bluish white light the gatekeeper of the holocron appeared.

The Zate who were familiar with holocron technology looked on with satisfaction that they had one piece of Nazomishi's life left for them while those unfamiliar with it looked on in shock when they saw who the gatekeeper looked like. It were as if Nazomishi himself were alive and well, appearing to them through one of the handheld holoprojectors they had seen from time to time around older members of the Zate.

The gatekeeper looked around the room and then searched its most recent entries to gain a full understanding of the situation. "I see..." It replied to no particular question as it looked around at the faces surrounding it. It knew that its purpose and that it was not to be opened unless Nazomishi were dead.

Windu was about to speak but Rei beat him to it. "Nazo, what did you mean about a way to bring you back. Is there really a way to bring you back without sacrificing anyone?" Even though the holocron was merely a collection of Nazomishi's past memories it sympathized with her plight fully. With a somber nod it replied.

"Rei, there is a fine but significant line between attachment and obsession. Nazomishi wouldn't want to see you this way. Trust your fellow Zate to find a way. Trust that whatever he said is true and live your life freely until the right time presents itself. I don't believe he would lie to you. If nothing else I believe he meant it as a source of comfort to you, that there is still hope. Remember even using the First Hokage's Edo Tensei would not truly revive him. It would only create a temporary vessel for his consciousness. Anyone revived by that technique is merely a zombie and other similar techniques will be little better. It would be better to simply place my holocron knowledge into a droid. Your best option is to simply wait, and hope."

"But…" Rei replied, somewhat disheartened by the response. Who knew if that world would be their next, or the one after that, or even a hundred down the road? Who knew if they would ever see such a world?

"Rei, this isn't the time." Master Windu told her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You said this holocron would hold everything we needed to go on. How much of his memory did he implant in you?" Windu questioned with all the seriousness the situation demanded.

"Since he was incapable of directly recording his exact experiences from before your world he did his best to recall those events. Several techniques from Konoha's library did prove quite useful. I hold most if not all of Nazomishi's memories including his knowledge of history, techniques, forging techniques, fighting styles, training types, and potential future world knowledge. I am also capable of reasoning as he would to some degree, based on knowledge I contain. "

"Then your last memory is the execution?" Windu replied, trying to affirm a near certainty but hoping to clear up something that had been bothering him since then.

"No… it would seem my link to Nazomishi was cut sometime after the struggle with Zansatsu. I have few memories after that struggle." The gatekeeper replied, trying to leave nothing out.

"What do you mean? Did he seal you away?" Anakin spoke up clearly confused by it. It sounded like he didn't know how it happened. If something sinister had been overlooked, it could be potentially harmful to the order. He could only hope Zansatsu hadn't broken the link when he was in control.

"No, I was linked to him by seal. Something must have happened to have altered it. Perhaps damage in the battle or some alteration to the seal afterwords." The Nazomishi Gatekeeper of the holocron replied to the surprised Windu. It was then that Rei spoke up in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"I think that seal may have been one of the ones we removed when we were trying to stabilize his seal array. We had to cut a lot of them to stabilize the cursed seal and its overseal." Rei lowered her head slightly. They had removed a huge number of seals from Nazomishi's body during the procedure. If it weren't for some of the transfer techniques they used, a good number of his weapons and scrolls would have been destroyed in the process. A number of them were. They were lucky he sealed it into a scroll and not strait into his skin like so many of his weapons were.

"That would account for that, yes." The Gatekeeper acknowledged before raising a question of his own. "Did he tell you what happened with Zansatsu?"

"No, he wasn't conscious enough before the execution to say much aside from the telepathic conversation with Master Yoda." Windu replied to the Gatekeeper before turning to Yoda questioningly. In response the old master only shook his head apparent confusion.

"I see, then I'm afraid I have some reassuring yet, unsettling news before I can begin my primary directive. It is what Nazomishi would have said had he been capable. During the battle with Zansatsu there was much said between the merciless beatings he suffered within his mind. They call themselves the Reish. You have some understanding of how they are formed but what you don't know is that they are surprisingly common."

"Provided that information Inoichi Yamanaka did." Yoda replied to prevent a potentially long explanation about something they already knew.

"Then you may wish to know their goal." That statement received quite a few shocked blinks. Their goal, as in the reason they were trying to free Zansatsu? This was too good to be true.

"You are sure Zansatsu wasn't simply leading you on? From what I saw of him, he's far too manipulative to let that kind of information slide." Inoichi replied questioningly. Despite the short amount of time he had entered Nazomishi's mind after the war, he had seen enough of the creature to have made a rather defining characterization of it. That monster was the farthest thing from human he had ever conceived. It was like seeing the Kyuubi in human form.

"Positive, they are a race without an origin. They have no sense of home or belonging. According to Zansatsu only another Reish could understand. They want to create, no, re-forge existence in their own image, to turn all the world's sentients into Reish."

"Did he mention how?" Nilus Sarn questioned, intrigued by the concept. Being the scientist he was he thought it would prove invaluable. If they were lucky they could undermine the Reish's movements maybe even find a way to destroy them more easily than with raw strength.

"No, but Nazomishi did suspect that Katarn's death had something to do with it. He was very concerned when he heard. After the war he couldn't help but put two and two together." The gatekeeper replied, knowing Nazomishi's thoughts and feelings about the matter.

"Well founded his suspicions are. The Force his soul did not join, I sense." Yoda replied contemplatively.

"You think they found some way of removing Katarn's soul?" Anakin asked, somewhat disturbed by the thought. It reminded him of the explanation of Pein's abilities, the path that could remove a person's soul with only a touch.

"Perhaps, but impossible to say it is. Know you why possible this is?" Yoda inquired of the Gatekeeper.

"I'm afraid such an answer is not in my memory. However, Kyle was a Jedi and had a connection to the Force. There's not much one would need a soul for, much less the soul of a Force user. Unless they needed such a soul, why not simply take a peasant. It would be far easier. If they just needed someone strong then why weren't any of the hundreds of powerful Shinobi in the village targeted. The odds simply don't stack up. "

"I sense he's correct here, but what could these Reish do with such a soul?" Windu questioned, he could feel that the Force was the key to the matter. Shatter points were his specialty after all. The soul of a Force user had to be the pivotal point to the matter.

"Perhaps without Zansatsu, among them no Force user is." Yoda added, insightful as always.

"Among the darker things Darth Sidious researched was a way to implant Force sensitivity into non Force sensitive's. It's what lead him to the Scepter of Ragnos. I would hate to think what would happen if these Reish found something similar." Anakin added. Despite his old master's mistrust and secrecy he was still privy to a great deal of information and research.

"That is a disturbingly likely possibility." Windu replied while crossing his fingers contemplatively. "Unfortunately we can't assume anything. It would be best if we operate under the assumption they have a Force user and wish to make more."

"If they have any Force users then why can't you sense them? You said it echoes through the universe, that you can sense each other and your emotions through the Force. Doesn't the fact that you can't prove they don't have any?" Jiraiya commented on the things he had been told over the past few months around the members of the Zate.

"Perhaps, but if a powerful dark side user they have, shroud themselves from Force sensitive's they can. The worst case it is and assume it we must Master Jiraiya." Yoda elaborated on a truth that wasn't entirely black and white. With a slow but agreeable nod Jiraiya agreed seeing the logic in it. It was going to be a long night. They still had so much to learn from the Holocron and yet… they still hadn't begun the strategy session for the next day's meeting with the leaders of the Elemental Nations.

"Sasuke, retrieve Sakura Haruno if you will. It would seem we have matters to discuss with her." Windu ordered realizing they needed to clear up a few things with a Reish, and who better to ask that someone with an active Reish that had made contact with the others.

"Why, what does she have to do with this?" Sasuke asked, concerned for his recently found love interest. He had grown to trust the Zate but with how they were talking about matters it seemed a little too serious to be just a casual meeting.

"Her alternate personality happens to be one of these Reish and has heard one of them telepathically. We need to it if for nothing else than to determine it's true loyalties. You have no idea how influential these can be if they have a goal." With a few moments of contemplation Sasuke nodded in wary acceptance. He would simply have to trust their decision and that no harm would come to her. After all, Kenshin had one himself, right? Still the new information was quite troubleing.

**--- Eight Miles North East of Bevelle---**

Thick forests covered the mountainous terrain easily hiding anything someone wouldn't want found. Logan, Hiko, and Kimimaro hacked their way through the ridiculous amount of brush they encountered on the way.

"Seriously, what moron would put a base this deep into this kind of forest." Logan commented in annoyance as he slashed away a series of vines. Seriously, he could have sworn this place were on the equator with how dense the vegetation was.

"It wasn't always like this. Up until about three years ago this forest looked about the same as Bevelle. Orochimaru's experiments aren't entirely limited to human mutations you …" A sudden movement alerted the trio to a huge plant raising its head up about to prey upon the Zate. With an abrupt twitch it lunged at Logan, mouth wide and ready to take everything in one massive bite. With quick reflexes Kimimaro threw his arm towards the creature pinning it to a tree with a series of bone spears.

"Another one of his 'experiments'?" Logan growled at no one in particular.

"I'm afraid so. We've been safe until now because of our familiarity with this forest. I can only assume it attacked because it sensed you weren't a regular." Kimimaro replied knowing the plants rarely if ever attacked Orochimaru's 'loyalists.'

"He's bastardized more human beings than I wish to count. Many have retained their humanity but far more have lost their soles, leaving only mindless shells. That is why we who understand are to help those who can still be helped. This plant was the result of him sealing one of those failed experiments into a plant to see what would happen. There are hundreds, we'll need to clear out before were done here." Hiko replied as he looked at the still twitching form of the large plant. "Come, were getting close."

It took another five minutes but soon Kimimaro told them to stop. Walking ahead by a few feet and cutting away a large mesh of vines it became clear that there was a huge drop. "This is it." He announced as the other two looked over the edge of the huge chasm. Out of nowhere there was this huge pit, nearly a mile wide and well over 800 feet down. Every inch of the stone area was covered in vines and lush vegetation. Still it clearly crawled with the dangerous experiments Orochimaru regularly checked upon.

"Alright, just give me a minute and Ill have us a rope all the way down." Kimimaro said as he grabbed the back of his neck and began pulling out his spine. Much to the shock of Logan he soon began tying it to a nearby tree and started pulling it longer and longer. "I'll repel down and you can fallow… af…ter…" The bone user trailed off as Hiko vanished with a powerful Force jump. The two still on top of the ravine could only stare in surprise as the Vice-Captain flew through the air and all the way down, using the Force for a safe landing at the bottom.

"Well, sorry bub but it looks like we have our own ways down." Logan commented offhandedly before drawing his claws and jumping off the edge. As he flew down stone wall he used his claws to control his descent.

"…I…guess that leaves me then." Kimimaro replied to himself before taking his own controlled jump off the cliff face. If the day so far was any indication, they were going to have an interesting time cleaning out these bases.

As they dove off the cliff none of them took notice of the freshly raising smoke far off in the distance. A nearby base of Orochimaru's had been attacked and the unspeakable horrors of the slaughter that took place there was something that none of them had seen since the Human Slaughter of 2016, back in Logan's world.

**---Back in Osaka Port---**

"So you see why we can't mess around. If my suspicions are right that Reish you fought could end up even more powerful than before." Nazomishi finished up his explanation and assumptions he was operating under.

"Then what are we doing sitting in here! We only have a month to get ready for this tournament, let's get training! Naruto belted. Sweets and Naruto certainly did not mix. How they were only starting to take effect now was beyond comprehension.

"My sentiments exactly, I did a lot of thinking today and I've come up with an adequate training schedule for us. I suggest we enjoy tonight because starting tomorrow we have a lot of work to day."

"Yosha, time to get back to some real training." Naruto said with an excided smirk while rubbing his hands together. Hinata on the other hand had to quirk an eyebrow at the excited behavior. She knew he loved training, but this much?

"So what awesome things do you have planned for us? Some awesome technique that can turn my flimsy pole into a massive sledge hammer to crush my enemies, some way to extending it like a spear through anything?" Hinata had to admit, those would be handy techniques to have. If someone could pull something like that out of nowhere it would certainly catch someone by surprise.

"Not remotely. We will get up at six and start off with some morning exercises. A few laps around the forest on our hands should suffice for starters. We need to build our upper body strength for your new fighting styles and that's one of the best ways I know of, there's a reason Gai's team does that so often. We will move on to others as necessary. Exercises will end at seven and we will spend the next hour learning how to properly wield and throw our new daggers. From then till nine we're going to work on hand to hand combat. From nine to one we will learn and practice the basic forms of you new styles. We will eat till one-thirty and meditate till two-thirty. At that time we will focus on counteracting a variety of combat styles by recognizing them and exploiting their weakness. With a few years of experience this will grant you the ability to utilize the technique known as the Shingan. We will do this until five-thirty. Then we will train specific techniques within your new styles until Seven-thirty and have dinner till eight. From then till ten we will study various combat tactics and where your new techniques will be useful in combat, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Lastly from then till midnight we will study history of and pertaining to the Zate and significant events in your own world. This will include lessons in diplomacy which you will need as members of the Zate so pay careful attention."

As Nazomishi went on and one Naurto's grin got wider and wider as Hinata's shocked expression did the same. Naruto was going to love this until after dinner. Hinata on the other hand was wondering how she was going to keep from collapsing after the morning exercises. She had seen Neji come home repeatedly exhausted after Gai's 'brutally insane' training sessions as he had called them repeatedly.

'_Is this what he did for that month?'_ Hinata wondered, knowing full well he wouldn't have stood a chance against that Reish before the exams. The thought soon passed through her head, '_How strong will I be by the tournament?'_ That thought had her excited.

**---Orochimaru's Base – A Short Distance From Logan's Location---**

Torment stood tall with his foot through the bloody crushed throat of a prisoner that escaped during his rampage. Closing his eyes and opening his mind he telepathically contacted Lord Torture.

"_Do you have good news Torment?"_

"_He's not here and the labs were empty."_ Torment stated bluntly before opening his eyes. He heard something nearby break a limb. Darting from place to place a smirk grew on his face as he noticed several more playing running around. He was so easily distracted. Oh how he wished he could savor the snapping of their bones, the wringing of every neck… But his mission would not allow it.

"_Pay attention, I could care less about those pathetic experiments of his. What I need is Orochimaru and his documentation on the Edo Tensei and other revival techniques._ _Get moving."_

"_Yes si-Lord"_

"_Lord Torture"_ Another voice entered the telepathic link. It was Famine.

"_Your report yesterday was most disturbing. I pray for your sake your news is good. _Torture replied sternly.

"_After I left this Bevelle, I found the base you ordered. The labs were empty but I did discover that it wasn't Orochimaru. The Akatsuki Nagato had one of his bodies summoning away the labs. If I can track him down I should locate everything we need. If nothing else he could work to our advantages. "_

"_Good, good, I will alert Torment that his search is now limited to that of Orochimaru himself. I'll leave the search for Nagato and the documents to you."_

"_Yes my Lord."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Now that I think about it this chapter really fits better with the previous chapter but whatever. I had intended on showing the meeting this chapter but this feels like a good place to end it. It would have been out a little sooner but finals got in the way and I've spend a great deal of time finishing up my lightsaber design. The links are in my profile. I call it Avalon and I'm so satisfied with it that I'm submitting it to a sabermaker to make twins for my Halloween costume. As I found out last year when I ordered a Jedi costume (the leather belt boots and covertech clip) it's good to order stuff like that way early because some sites have huge backlogs of orders and can't even get to your order for a month or two. Well, when you order it from a place that primarily makes the lightsabers anyway. Oh well, the quality is worth it!


	37. Republic?

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 37**

**Republic?**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The chasm was nearly complete. With all the earth users the Zate had utilized with the shadow clone technique, work went quickly and without pause. As dawn rose above the mountains it cast a shadow on the impossibly deep hole in the ground. The foundation work had begun and so had the beginning work on the structure's pluming. Every drop of water to enter the new city of Bevelle and further the Temple of Bevelle would be filtered and protected by seal. Massive pipes were being forged and Anakin had droids constructing other droids in a process that became ever faster as new droids left assembly. Soon he would have enough droids to continue their own production and send others to offload the work of the clones.

Massive stone blocks, quarried over the recent week were stacked high and wide. Tens of thousands of blocks larger than most apartments were ready to line the outer layer of the temple as soon as the frame was up and the floors were in place. The Zate had started early on this part because it would take the most time of any part of the project. The sheer amount of stone that would be utilized in this temple would boggle the minds of local engineers for decades.

This was the view that the representatives from the various Shinobi Nations took in as they arrived that morning. Their jaws nearly fell slack at the awe inspiring progress the Zate had made in such a short amount of time. Of the villages represented, each sent their Kage, Daimyo, and two guards per representative. Even the smaller nations without a recognized Kage were permitted to bring their strongest warrior for balance among those present. All of the five great Shinobi Nations were to attend. Even Tea, Grass, Bird, Iron, Waterfall, Mountain, Valley, and a number of lesser known Nations with some level of Shinobi affiliation had replied that they would be attending. Amegakure was under multilateral occupation while the former Otogakure had been entirely claimed by the Zate and they had entered into a deal with its former Daimyo in order to maintain stability throughout the country while the Zate established their city and base of operations.

Still it was early and only the Kage and representatives from Earth country as well as the Kage and representatives from the freshly reorganized Water country. Mei Terumi Stood in awe at the sight of Bevelle's construction. She momentarily forgot her primary purpose for coming here. She needed to solidify her role as the new Mizukage. This could only be done by gaining acceptance by a majority of the four other Kage. Her conversations with Oonoki during the last stretch of her journey had proved fruitful having gained at least friendly relations with one of the men who stood in her way of truly becoming the accepted Mizukage. Aside from that Kirigakure and Water country in general needed to be re-solidified after the rebellion that had spawned from the Great Shinobi Massacre.

A great number of Shinobi loyal to the fourth Mizukage were slain in the battle. Luckily for her and the Shinobi who fallowed her, the side they chose was the side that did the slaying. Still, she had to look back in sadness at the fact that she had to intercept and assassinate the fourth before he got to Konoha. Ever since Ao discovered the Genjutsu Yagura was under, Mei had been hesitant to attack him, hoping a peaceful solution was possible. There was a time when the two had been on rather good terms and she hated having to kill him. Regardless, it was her unfortunate duty that had to be fulfilled. Now Water country was in ruins from the civil war that broke out once the news of Yagura's death spread. She needed the confirmation of the Gokage and now the Zate. She needed an alliance that would bring stability to her war-torn country.

Ryoutobin no Oonoki stood by Mei surrounded by his own entourage, carrying surprisingly more than his size and age suggested he should be carrying. The ever present complaining about his back brought smiles to his loyal guardians. After hearing of Mizukagre's plight he couldn't help but consider what he would have done only a few years ago. The recent communication between the nations had brought a change of heart in the old man he hadn't thought possible. If Mizukagre were in such a position only a couple years earlier he would have jumped at the chance to invade. Today however he could see the need for stability. Times were changing and war was the last thing any of them needed at the moment.

Only a week ago he had left the largest war zone he had seen since the Second Great Shinobi War. It brought a smirk to his face that of all nations; even with the current condition of Water Country it was Konoha who had drawn the short stick. The once proud Fire country was in ruins after the Massacre. Even though they were on the winning side, and even though the Zate had played their betrayal to their advantage, Konoha got raped of its power because of that foolish move. He understood fully that their situation happened for the very reason there was no civilian involvement in Shinobi affairs in Iwagakure. Civilians could never understand the full military ramifications of actions like the one they pulled. All it took was a blind idealist with the sway of the civilians to manipulate them into doing something that was the military equivalent of political suicide. The villages were nothing without their clans. Appeasement of said clans has been and always will be the most important aspect of holding such a village together. News about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre was more than enough proof of that. If it weren't for the harsh but necessary decisions of Konoha's leadership it would have crumbled then and there. Even so they lost a massive portion of their military strength in only one night.

"You're here, good day honorable representatives. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nilus Sarn, head researcher of the Zate. I have been instructed by Master Yoda to give you a tour of our youngling city." The blue male Twi'lek informed the group. Like the rest of the Zate he appeared young. He couldn't have looked more than fourteen. Not a moment later a highly condescending voice came from inside the carriage in which the Daimyo of Earth sat.

"What the hell is all this racket? And why did we stop? Are we there or did something stop us." The baritone voice of a man not that far off from Oonoki's age demanded as he took a short step outside his enclosed transport.

"Oh my god, what is that… that … thing…? A demon? Lord Tsuchikage, do get rid of it this instant." The gruff baritone commanded with his eyes narrowed dangerously at the twi'lek

"Heh, don't worry your highness, this is one of those Zate I told you about. A very intriguing group if you ask me." Oonoki replied to the earth lord with a cheerful grin. He felt that it would be a good day if it turned out as amusing as it had so far.

"But you didn't tell me they looked so… alien…" The lord commented sternly. He certainly didn't like it when his subordinates left out 'important' details.

"That would be because I am from the planet Ryloth of the Force dimension, my lord. Many of us within the Zate are not of a Humanoid species, granted we are all sentient. My name is Nilus Sarn and I will be your tour guide for the day, others will arrive shortly to guide the other lords and Kage as they arrive." Nilus replied, attempting to hide the mild annoyance of the man's apparent intolerance.

"…Very well, lead on." The lord replied with a scowl after a short pause. After a short, stern, glare the lord came climbing out of his carriage as he turned to his valets. "I will see this city with my own eyes. Remain here until I return." He commanded of his valets.

"You will not be disappointed." Nilus replied with a polite nod. The water lord had apparently come out of his own carriage and had overheard a good part of the conversation. With that heard he had a very interesting question.

"You said you were the head researcher, what is it exactly that you research." The water lord had always had a mild interest in the sciences, though he didn't have much time to actually devote to them. Hearing that a researcher would be their tour guide brought a smile to his face that there would at least be some interesting conversation.

"My primary research topic is trans-dimensional travel, though I do have a hand in most the projects the Zate finds for my team." Nilus replied happily.

"Really, so you study time-space jutsu?" The water lord inquired, intrigued by the subject. Of course every knew of the legendary Hiraishin technique of the Fourth Hokage. Still, not many had ever met someone who actively studied it. It was the chance of a lifetime for the water lord in his opinion. It wasn't often that he got to talk to someone both well read and knowledgeable in the Shinobi arts.

"Some, but it is mostly through the knowledge we have derived from our travels through time and space. Though we are from another dimension we arrived here by complete accident. My primary goal is to understand how and why we get transported the way we do and to develop a repeatable gateway between worlds. If possible what I would like is this world and others to be linked by some sort of doorway, though that may not be entirely possible. Recently we've stumbled upon a breakthrough that has us so close I can taste it. Without that breakthrough I can assure you we wouldn't be building this massive structure you see before you. It would be far to great a waste of time." Nilus replied, glad he could have an intellectual conversation with his guests.

"Where did you get all the money for such a massive project anyway? That hole alone should cost a fortune." The Tsuchikage had personal experience with projects that used earth users to create similar foundations, though not remotely on that scale. He knew first hand that it coasted a fortune.

"We have been gathering supplies in secret for a little over three years now. Many of our members are quite skillful with the Blood Clone and shadow clone techniques and have given rise to famous names like Hitokiri Battousai, Arashi and a number of other famous names. While we sat calmly in class, learning about the world our clones were out using their abilities to bring in bounties. We also have a good amount of technology to scan for various minerals so we have accumulated a fair amount of gold to expand our organization. It has truly come in hand in the construction."

"So you've been stealing gold from our mines?" The Earth lord inferred with a dangerous tone.

"I wouldn't be so quick to accuse my lord. We haven't taken anything from any mines or any place blatantly belonging to any person or country. Even if we did the vanes would have been at depths you could hardly imagine much less get to. You would be surprised what our technology is capable of." Nilus replied to the accusation. Before the lord could reply they became curious at the voices approaching them from the distance.

"Stay together everyone, were going fishing today so stay close." A cheerful Kenshin told a group of about fifteen children as they came near Nilus and passed the foreign diplomats.

"Yay!" The children shouted joyously.

"But Master Kenny where are the fishing poles?" One young girl asked, seeing that a young Hyuuga girl called Shimisu was being carried on Ken's shoulders instead of a good number of poles.

Using his free hand Kenshin pulled a scroll out of his shirt and held it high for all to see. "Well that's because they're all in here, that they are."

"Woooooww." A number of the children said in fascination. Very few of them had any understanding of seals and the thought was quite abstract to say the least. Still he was one of the most trusted Zate in the order and like many children trust authority figures without question they easily believed the surprising tale.

"Master Himura, so good to see you, I had hoped we would get to see you on our tour. Everyone this is Master Kenshin Himura, more widely known as Hitokiri Battousai. He is our second division captain, one of our most powerful warriors and wisest tacticians." To say the lords were shocked was an understatement. They had heard of a young child, barely thirteen or fourteen, who was capable of taking on multiple A-class missing nin at once as well as several famous S-class Nuke nin. It was hard to believe the boy was that… short. Ok so Nilus was short as well but they had assumed that was due to his species. Where they all adolescent teenagers? No, that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Oh hello there Master Nilus I was just about to take these younglings fishing." Several children squinted in curiosity at being called Younglings. One such child was close enough to tug on Kenshin's shirt.

"Master Kenny what's a …yun…younging?"

"A youngling, Ura, it's another word for child."

"Ooooh, well who are they? They look mean…" The little boy asked, pointing to the far older looking entourage.

"Well those are the leaders of the Hidden Villages of Stone and Mist. They're here to see the city were building. They're not mean, they're just too serious, that they are." Kenshin replied with a cheerful smile only for the youngling to reply with an "oh…"

"Mister Himura, I must say despite the roomers of your age, you seem somewhat frail to be capable of so much." The lord of stone country commented, doubting the stories that seemed to have spread like wildfire. They boy looked to be all skin and bones, not to mention his clear lack of age and thus experience.

"Well I am over three hundred, so I guess that's to be expected." The intriguingly cheerful response just about gaged the lord, prompting Oonoki to slap him on the back.

"I warned you about that my lord. They might look young but somehow they outclass us in the age department three times over and then some." The short Kage commented with another jolting slap to the back of the far taller lord.

"Well, I must be going now, mustn't keep those fish waiting." Kenshin's sudden change in topic brought cheers from the numerous children that followed him.

It didn't take long until a number of other representatives arrived. Not once did the Zate keep them waiting. As they arrived in caravans of two or three groups they each received a tour guide to bide time until the meeting that was to take place later that day.

**-Osaka Port-**

A middle aged man, dressed like a druid stood patiently in line for the tournament sign ups when he caught a whiff of something familiar…too familiar. Sniffing the air he looked around to identify the wayward waft.

"Impossible… he should be dead… But… There's no mistaking it, he's alive… but how…or why? I should have known he wouldn't die so easily. But who are those with him? The tea, that's him, I'm sure of it. He's with someone…no two…blah, one absolutely reeks of bean paste, the other…cinnamon buns…what kind of freaks is he hanging around this time." The gruff voice whispered to himself as he began to stroke his mustache with a simi-clawed hand.

Looking around the heavily crowded area the man searched for distinct smells. Sadly he saw nothing. _'Oh well, all that matters is he's alive. With this tournament I should find him sooner or later.'_ He thought as he stepped forward to the sign up counter. A tiny but elderly man no more than three feet tall stood alongside a far younger man with a sword at his side.

"Now here we have some talent don't we." The old man commented as the druid like man stepped up to the counter.

"Without a doubt father. Who could have ever guessed we would be graced by the presence of the great Dragon Sage Raiko. Looks like this tournaments going to be a lively one." The robed man removed his hood, revealing a face adorned with tattooed markings and a few scales. They weren't any normal tattoos either, each and every mark was engraved in his face by the remnants of scar tissue. The path to sage hood for a dragon summoner was a brutal one. Where the toads had the water from their mountain to assist in teaching how to sense the energy of nature; the dragons had fragments of their claws. Each stroke on Raiko's face represented a week's worth of training in the use of natural energy. Each and every marking was the result of a Dragon Lord digging deep into the hopeful's face with its massive claws and using natural energy to break of microscopic pieces of that very claw into the bloody wound.

In this particular instance the tribalistic 'tattoo' manifested itself a series of thunderbolts , stretching from Raiko's hairline across the left side of his face and down his neck. Just as with toads the training came with its own risks, some universal to all users of the energy, others a little more unique to the training method. Due to the tattoos, the longer it took to master the sage mode the more of the user's body that would take on the look of their summons. Raiko's ears were pointed and his hands were simi-scaled while a few scales seemed to be protruding from his otherwise human skin. Even his nose had begun the permanent transformation, though it thankfully had stopped. It had truly taken him a long time to master it. What few aside from Raiko himself knew was that it had taken just under two years for him to master sage mode in its entirety. The scars of his training reminded him daily of what it meant to be the sage of the thunder dragons. At only twenty-nine years of age he was the first to take the title of Raiko in nearly forty years. It was no wonder he was known so well around the world, just as the great Jiraiya of the Sannin. Officially there were fewer than ten master Sages in the world and even fewer of them had truly mastered the art of Sage mode.

"hmm." Raiko grunted in agreement. He could sense the chakra levels a good number of the combatants wielded and they way a number held themselves proved that it wasn't all bluster. "Tell me, have you seen a young man in his early teens with blue hair and blue eyes around?"

"Now that would be unique now wouldn't it? I can't say I have but there have been a number of teenagers signing up. The first one had me surprised but after the twentieth I stopped paying them any mind." The old man replied. It was quite true. Back home it was rare to see fighters until their late teens or early twenties. It was clear that was one major difference with this continent. After one boy mentioned how some rogue named Itachi killed off one of the most powerful clans in this region in a single night, at the age of fourteen he became excited to see some of them could do. Was this Itachi a one in a million prodigy or did his area normally train children to be so powerful so young. His suspicions were confirmed when he discovered how many were applying and handling themselves like fairly seasoned warriors.

"No matter, he's here somewhere, I can smell it."

"What's your interest in the boy anyway, did he take your wallet or something? I wouldn't be surprised if half our participants had some criminal history you know." The younger of the two behind the counter questioned.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just an acquaintance I haven't seen in a few years. I can smell him, but I can't quite locate him. It will be interesting to see how much he's grown." The sage replied. He had enough dealings with the man to know he did little without reason. If there was some reason he was in hiding he certainly didn't want to give it away.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over, I'm going to need your full name, your primary combat style and the initial deposit." The old man asked with pen in hand.

"Raiko Issei, Master of the Raitsume (thunder claw)." Raiko replied plainly, his mind was still heavily occupied with the thoughts of seeing a supposedly dead man.

**-Orochimaru's Eastern Base-**

Master Hiko, Wolverine, Sanosuke and Kimimaro spent camped outside the base for the night, watching for anyone entering or leaving the base and performing standard recon before moving in. After several figures were noticed entering the base but none leaving it was determined that they would set up surveillance and take shifts watching the only discovered entrance to the base. By morning the three felt it was time to attack, before the base began to stir into its full numbers.

Entering the base in a Zate attack formation they began to take the hallways one by one, just in case they ran into the snake himself. What they found surprised them to no end. The rooms were empty. Was there some sort of underground passage hidden from even Orochimaru's highest guards? Was it empty before they even got there? If so then why were people coming in last night? Where did they go? The four Zate wondered through the deep corridors of the base, finding nothing, nothing, and still yet nothing. That is. Until they reached the labs.

"Stay where you are!" Master Hiko commanded after entering the room and seeing an yellow haired being placing their hand on a large book case in an otherwise empty lab. The test tubes were empty or simply missing. There were no bodies, there was no sign of activity in the least. It was as if the entire lab had been summoned elsewhere. And then, the bookcase disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"So you chased me all the way here. I'm surprised you're not Orochimaru. But even he's not fool enough to take me on alone." The figure replied as she turned, revealing herself to be a new summoning path for Pein. That much was obvious from the Rinnegon eyes, the distinctive hair color, and all the chakra receptor piercings.

"No, Nagato, we weren't looking for you. Not that others aren't. We were here to put an end to Orochimaru's experiments and save anyone still sane enough to be considered human."

"Then it would seem you have failed. I will create peace in this world even if it takes destroying it." Pein replied in a condescending tone.

"Then join us Nagato, we don't want to fight you. All we want is to create a world without war!" Sanosuke screamed.

"If you want peace then why attack me?" Pein asked

"Why did you attack innocent people?" Hiko replied question for question.

"Because they do not know pain!" Nagato exlcaimed through his path.

"But they do Nagato, they do! There's not one man, woman, or child in this region that hasn't been touched by war. Friends, children and parents have died. The Zate are meeting as we speak, trying to unite the Shinobi nations under the cause of peace."

"You are all under the same deluded ideals of Master Jiraiya. He doesn't understand, none of you understand! There can be no true peace, only god can create peace. I will be that god!." Pein exclaimed as his summoning path slammed her hands into the ground and reverse summoned herself back with the Nagato.

"You don't even understand what a god is…" Hiko replied to himself with a shrug, knowing Nagato was long gone. There were a great many questions remaining. It was clear that Nagato had taken Orochimaru's experiments. But why? For what purpose could he possibly require Orochimaru's notes.

"Damn!" Sanosuke screamed the moment the smoke had cleared enough to notice Pein was long gone, his voice echoing throughout the empty chamber. "How are we supposed to catch someone who can just vanish!"

"Calm down Sano, screaming's aint going to get us nowhere." Logan replied, retracting the claws he had drawn the moment he entered the base.

"Let's go, it's clear this base is empty." Kimimaro requested, not wanting to spend a moment more in this place than he had to.

"Yea, even the cells are empty. I don't think we're going to find that Juugo guy you were looking for." Sanosuke replied.

"It's likely he's been moved. If not he's probably causing a rampage somewhere around here." Kimimaro stated, knowing his friend all too well.

"I don't sense him in this area, unless Nagato took him I can only imagine him being at another base. We haven't been here in several months so it's possible Orochimaru moved him to a place with some different equipment."

"Well, I suppose it's no use waiting around here anymore." Logan commented as he started making his way to the nearest door.

"Just a moment." Master Hiko replied as he pulled a holoprojector out of his coat. Holding it in his palm the image of Master Windu appeared on the screen.

"Master Hiko, good to see you. You're lucky you caught me when you did. I was about to head into to the meeting… I sense the mission hasn't gone well…" Master Windu replied, sensing the disappointed emotions across the link.

"Pein was here, we showed up just as he left with the last of Orochimaru's records. Until we get some deep earth scanners in here, were not finding anything."

"I see, I had hoped you had moved on from that base and on to the next one." Windu replied with a sigh.

"What are you talking about Master, did something happen?" Sano inquired, sensing something bad from Master Windu.

"It would seem someone has attacked three of the other bases already. Two of them were the main bases in Oto."

"So Pein's been busy." Logan commented with exasperation at the situation.

"Perhaps, but there may be others. The Reish…" Mace began to elaborate when Logan interrupted at hearing the peculiar word.

"The what?" Logan replied in shock at the peculiar word.

"Forgive me, I forgot you weren't here. We discovered what those creatures call themselves, the Reish." Windu explained.

"You mean those things that attacked us in Konoha?" Kimimaro replied remembering the frightening energy levels it was putting off.

"Yes, we fear they may have some need for Orochimaru's records. Be careful the chances are getting higher that you could run into Orochimaru or them. I'll relay your findings in the meeting. I've got to go. May the Force be with you.

"And also with you." The team replied in unison before Hiko cut the link.

**-Osaka port: Lunchtime-**

Naruto, Hinata, and Nazomishi had gotten up earlier than planned to register for the tournament. Sadly the line was ridiculously long even at five in the morning. It had taken them till nine to finally register. The short, elderly man at the registration desk seemed skeptical at their combat ability and lectured them with a warning about how dangerous the tournament was going to be. He emphasized that it was no place for civilians. He explained that much of his comment was largely about their civilian dress, though the way they held themselves seemed to suggest otherwise. Apparently they didn't look like fighters, just some locals looking for a cheap ride overseas. It took some convening but they finally got signed in under their false names. Naruto registered his fighting style as the Kazegumo while Hinata registered under the Hishou Kei Do (Way of the flying thorn) … Nazomishi on the other hand called his style the binding fist. After that strange experience Nazomishi decided it was best that they try to at least look like fighters now that they weren't trying to pass as locals. Still before they got far from the line Hinata had to ask where Nazo got the name for his style. They certainly hadn't seen him doing much outside helping them the past few days.

"I did a lot of thinking. You know how powerful those things are. If we train correctly we should be able to take out a few of them. Still what if I have to fight mine? No matter what I do it will always be as strong or stronger than me. When it comes to the rest of them Tobi could probably take out more than me in a contest of raw power once he gets some more combat experience. That's more than likely how he will have to fight the one he fought before.

"Yea, but what about all your techniques? I thought you were like Kakashi with more techniques than you knew what to do with?" Hinata replied.

"Without Tobi's ridiculous chakra levels they wouldn't be powerful enough to have any effect. But I don't have access to those kinds of charka reserves. I have to use Fuuinjutsu or the Force to compete with anything that powerful. With the Force thrown out the window now's as good a time as any to work out a fighting style around seals. I've done a bit but not enough to account for a full form. The fights will give me plenty of combat experience using whatever I figure out. For now I just have to research as much as I can on any seals that could be useful."

"So we all just signed up for a tournament without any idea what our fighting styles consist of, much less how to use them." Naruto replied while dropping his head down below his shoulders. "This is just great, were going to get our heads shoved up our asses there. Can't you see that?"

"We'll be fine Tobi, you'll see." Nazomishi assured Naruto as they entered a huge sprawling market. Everywhere they looked there were clothes, weapons, and more supplies than a man could use in a lifetime. It was a merchant's paradise with all the fighters in town.

"Hey Kari what do you think of this?" Naruto asked about a set of leather braces as they walked through the outdoor market. There were tons of outdoor markets set up and geared to serve the abnormal concentration of fighters present. From swords to fortified combat garbs they had virtually everything a warrior could want. For our heroes this was the perfect place to buy something and not stand out as abnormal.

"I-I don't know na-Tobi, wouldn't that constrict your movement? It seems a little large." Hinata commented, noting that they clearly didn't have anything in his size.

"Yea I guess you're right, if I got anything I guess I would have to get fitted for it." Naruto replied in disappointment. He really liked the design on the back and it had a steel plate fastened between the layers of leather. He couldn't help but wish he were a little older.

"It would seem that way with everything here. Perhaps if we were a few years older we could find something but that won't help us for this tournament." Nazomishi commented, coming up from behind after looking through a nearby tent. "I suggest we find a tailor for something to fit properly. I noticed the tailor on the corner was measuring several people earlier. Hopefully he can help us out." With that Naruto took one final look at the braces he thought looked cool but decided it was a good idea to check this guy out.

It took about five minutes to get there but when they entered the tent Hinata's jaw dropped in absolute awe of the clothing they had available, especially the selection within the store itself. With a smirk Nazomishi put his hand on her shoulder and said "This way Kari, I don't think silk ceremonial Kimono's are going to be the best idea for this tournament." Hinata blushed at how easily she had become distracted by the amazing set of clothes they had here.

"Greetings, greetings, what can I do for you children." A hospitable, man with a frail, elderly figure seemingly appeared from behind a rack of clothes.

"You must be the tailor Majimoto, my siblings and I are in need of some combat clothing for the tournament." Nazomishi replied while Naruto was distracted by a nearby clothing rack.

"Ah, but nobody has anything your size. I must admit I don't have much myself. As skilled as children are in this region I never expected this many to try their hand a such a dangerous tourney." The old man replied while stroking his lightly bearded chin. "You're sure you want to go through with it? I realize danger comes with the Shinobi occupation but these tournaments are something else."

"We are more than capable. Unfortunately we didn't want to attract too much attention coming through Iwagakure so we left our normal clothes back home. You seem to be just the man to fulfill our needs." Nazomishi shifted his eyes discreetly to Hinata, signaling for her to remember this story on the off chance anyone ever asked about it.

"Indeed I am, so what style were you thinking about? We have a wide selection." The old man asked in a surprisingly energetic manor for his apparent age.

"Start with Tobi here. Color wise he's useless in dressing himself. He's going to need an expert if he's ever going to get anything that doesn't say 'here I am Kill me!' He uses a Bo staff and knows how to wield a Zanbato, so he needs something that can move freely with swift and wide movements, something that won't interfere with high chakra usage. I don't care about the price, our master left us with plenty when he died and this is about as worthy a cause as any I can think of." Nazomishi pulled out a small bag with gold coins to make his point, much to the surprise and satisfaction of the tailor.

"Hmm, you know what you need, that narrows it down a lot. Tobi, which is your dominate hand?" Majimoto asked of Naruto who turned peculiarly from a particularly flashy set of orange spandex.

"Huh?" Naruto replied as he looked around cluelessly.

"I see what you mean, I ordered that in for a masquerade but the owner never showed up. That simply won't do. This way Tobi." The old man motioned for Naruto to fallow him into his store.

"Ano…" Hinata was about to ask Nazomishi a question when Nazomishi answered with a shaking head.

"No Kari, I don't know what's going to happen to him in there. For your sake I hope he comes out more handsome than ever." '_I wonder how this is going to turn out when he stops dyeing his hair? Black and blond is about as opposite as you can get. I hope it doesn't clash too much.'_

After about thirty minutes the two came out with Naruto hiding behind the doorway.

"Don't do that, come on out, your siblings want to see you."

"But…" Naruto was cut off when the old man grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into view of the others. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how strong that old man was, especially after how much that hurt!

When Hinata saw the boy of her dreams her heart nearly skipped a beat at his new look. Sure he didn't have his signature golden hair but she could see it in her mind and he looked good.

His shirt was dark blue and loosely woven with a material that resembled wool but was actually made from an unusually large spider that enhanced it's silk webs with charka, making it surprisingly more resilient than most other fibers, especially when it came to Shinobi combat. His pants more tightly woven out of the same material and were baggy, much like the pants he wore back in Konoha. They started tight against his waist with a large utility belt and expanded down his legs before pulling in sharply at his black, leather boots. The sleeves were loose but not enough to get in the way of his Bo and were apparently removable at the shoulder for use in multiple seasons.

"Thank you God. If at all possible I want three more of those for him. The last thing we need it him trying to pick out his own clothes again." Nazomishi replied with a shiver at the thought of him in that …thing… he tried picking up.

"You're sure you don't want to hear the price first?" The owner questioned, knowing the one was going to be fairly high.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a shit. It's better to buy him a few of those and it last a few years than to keep on replacing pieces of crap.

"Very well, I will have them done by weeks end. And you two?"

"I guess I will." Hinata replied before entering the store for fitting. She entered the store, taking one final look at Naruto before walking past him with a smile on her face.

"Are my clothes really that bad?" Naruto asked Nazomishi about his old clothes.

"I don't know what it is about you and orange but quite frankly the last thing you picked out was supposed to be orange. If it weren't for your best friend talking you into wearing the blue I dare say I would have killed you on sight." This brought a peculiar raise of the eyebrow from Naruto who didn't really think orange looked that bad.

"Well, at least this feels good." Naruto commented as if it were some sort of conciliation, to which Nazomishi palmed his forehead with a deep sigh.

Nearly an hour passed before Hinata returned. Unlike Naruto her opinions were somewhat reasonable and prompted numerous adjustments by the tailor. When it was all done she was revealed to the others.

"So, what do you think?" The old man asked as he ushered the shy girl through the door.

Naruto's jaw literally dropped as he took his first look at her new appearance. Beautiful was an understatement, even with contacts disguising her true eye color. She now wore a shirt close to the look of Naruto's, only hers was far more tightly woven together, from a distance it seemed as any normal shirt would as far as texture went. It was black and clung tightly around her, with removable sleeves which were also tighter than Naruto's though it certainly wasn't a set of tights. It went all the way down to a large belt that wrapped around properly once and then draped down a few inches below the first wrap at her hips. Each drape of the belt was designed to hold a tonfa which was still in their room. She wore a fairly loose skirt that went down to just above her knees with a longer cape draping down from her belt to just below her calves.

"Uh…." Was Naruto's only reply as he stuttered with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I have to say, far better than that parka you used to wear." That comment Naruto snapped out of his stupor.

"Better? She's…" Before he spoke any further he stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say and instantly blushed in embarrassment, to which Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"I thought you two were siblings?" The old tailor asked, now somewhat skeptical about their story.

"W-we are…it's just…" Naruto stuttered and trailed off, unsure of how to answer that.

"I've tried to warn him that incest is bad." Nazomishi replied sarcastically with a wide smirk. This remark brought a whole new level of blush to Naruto's cheeks and Hinata into a light headed wobble.

"Careful now…" The tailor replied as he tried to keep her balanced. "… I see, well you should listen to your brother. I take it you want three more of this as well?" The tailor replied with a slightly stern look on his face.

"Shin! What the hell man…" Naruto screamed with a glare.

"You embarrass far too easily." Nazomishi replied with an even larger smirk than before. Oh this was simply too much fun.

"You're next, Mr. comedy." The tailor stated, not particularly amused with the boy's sense of humor, as he opened the door for the third time with this group.

Out of the three of them Nazomishi took the least amount of time. He had spotted something and simply had it adjusted to his size. Within twenty minutes he was walking out in a look that was completely different to the other two. He wore a black Chinese style martial arts Gi. It buttoned down with carved wooden pegs and had a set of matching pants that hung loosely with a set of small shoes on his feet. (Think Master Roshi as Jacky Chun in the world tournament.) On his face was a conforming set of sunglasses, black all around with dark blue lenses.

Opening a small box he ushered his 'siblings' closer and told them to "take one." As they moved closer to the box they noticed that they were more sunglasses. Naruto smiled as he grabbed one and put it on while moving to the nearest mirror.

"Sweet…" Was Naruto's only reply as he smiled widely.

"I'll be back in a week to pick up the rest." Nazomishi told the old man who replied with a nod.

"Good doing business with you, keep a good eye on your brother." The old man replied with a small snicker after having explained that it was all a joke and that Tobi simply wasn't all that great around beautiful women, even if it was his sister.

As they left Nazomishi decided it was a good time to bring up something rather important.

"Tobi, I think it's time you learned to control your emotions better. You could have blown our cover.

"Well, you didn't do much better, messing with me like that, you're sick to even think like that."

"What other option did we have? As I saw it I had two options. I could have either played the teasing older brother on the kid with no hormone control or seriously explained that you were in love with your sister. Remember, you can't act like that in public. I'm just glad the tailor bought it after a few minutes."

"Well… it was still embarrassing."

"You're just too easy to embarrass." Naruto hmphed while crossing his arms and looking to the sky. The trio walked down the street not really knowing where they were going when Naruto looked back to the others. That was when he noticed something strange. Why did Nazo get a sleeve when he was missing an arm?

"…hey Nazo…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you buy a shirt with a sleeve if you don't have an arm, won't it get in the way?"

"The tailor had a good idea. I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier…" Nazomishi started to turn a corner and motioned the other two to follow.

"Here we are, I'm going to buy a puppet arm."

"Wait, like Kankuro's doll?" Naruto questioned, shocked at the idea.

"I suppose. But they don't take much chakra to move at a civilian level since replacements attach directly to the body. If nothing else I'll be able to fane having an arm until the tournament."

"Um, why haven't I seen anything like this in Konoha?" Hinata asked, having never heard of such a thing before.

"For the most part the technology for combat puppets is closely guarded in Suna. They are probably a few venders for wealthy civilians, but not much aside from that. I was lucky the tailor knew where these guys had set up. On the down side I can almost guarantee you it's going to be a flimsy piece of crap compared to anything I could get in Suna."

**-Zate Summit-**

By three in the afternoon the tours were complete and the representatives sat in a circular wooden dome with labeled seats to represent each country. Every group thus far had arrived save one.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin. First off I would like to thank you all for coming." Master Windu started off when the representative from grass country took notice of the important missing representatives.

"Not to sound rude but where are the representatives from fire country? Surely they are an important part of this meeting?"

"Yes, but they sent word ahead to start without them. Apparently it took longer than expected to find a new Hokage after the death of third." Windu replied sadly. From the time he had spent in Konoha he had grown to like the old man. He was a good leader and a wise man. He would have made a fine Zate.

"I see, then why not postpone the summit until they arrive? Surely they are important enough to wait on? That is, unless you don't want them here?" The representative from grass country insinuated based on the recent events between the two factions.

"I assure that has nothing to do with it. Unfortunately they gave no definite answer for when they could arrive, only that it would be sometime today. Normally we would gladly postpone this until tomorrow, but several representatives have made it clear that their time in this city will be brief unless significant progress is made. I'm afraid several countries must begin the journey home before dark unless we can at least agree to begin creation of a new system."

"So long as arrangements have been made." The representative from grass country finished before sitting down.

**-Some time later-**

"What makes you think these pretty words will form any peace better than what we've had? The Great Wars were fought to fill the bellies of our people, not because we wanted war. If it were as simple as saying we're not going to fight we would have done that a long time ago." The Daimyo of lightning country shouted to the congregation of Politicians, Shinobi and Zate. They had spent just under half an hour since the summit had begun and so far there had been very little substantive discussion on how a more peaceful system would work. This had caused the lord to feel very uncomfortable in the meeting. Looking into the faces of apparent children he had little reason at this point to believe this to be a meeting for anything more than dreamers. As much as many present wanted to believe this meeting would bear fruit, few could deny he had a point.

"Just because we haven't got to the details, in no way means we won't get to them. In truth, what you say is correct. So long as battle, guard duty, and assassinations make up the greatest portion of your economy, war is inevitable. Without battle to keep your armories producing your economy will eventually grind to a halt." Windu explained. He had been chosen to lead the discussion as by far the most fluent linguist in the Zate. After his many years as a Master in the Jedi order he came to know much of politics. It was one of the many talents that made him Grand Master of the order, before even the far older and wiser Master Yoda.

In the Zate Windu's skills as a speaker proved even more valuable with Nazomishi dead. Kenshin was a great tactician and a greater swordsman but his social skills were severely lacking when it came to politics outside of battle. Yoda was in far worse shape when it came to discussing such thing with those unfamiliar with his manner of speech. Anyone who heard him speak for the first time was in for quite a linguistic adventure. As it was, Rei was in little better shape than Kenshin. Sure she didn't have the verbal ticks her fellow captains had but she became a Jedi in the worst possible time to gain political experience. It was a time of war with the Emperor and negotiations with local arms dealers were rarely as complicated as those that occurred with the heads of nations. Granted it could sometimes prove more immediately violent. As matters stood Windu was by far the best choice for the job.

"That is why we called for this summit. Words mean nothing when they cannot be backed up. The situation on this continent calls for nothing short of a complete economic shift. As you all know economies can be driven by a number of things. Agriculture, mining, manufacturing, some economies have even been driven on improving inventions while others have been driven by the inventions themselves. First and foremost our goal here is to discover what each of you as the leaders of your countries can base your economies on and prosper." Windu elaborated, with a number of pleased nods following a number of his statements. The smaller nations were especially pleased with the statements. This was a chance for them to raise their standings in the world without risk of war, assuming all things went as planned.

"What you're talking about could destabilize the international economic system of this entire region, are you insane?" The earth Daimyo said in shock at the approval this boy's words were receiving.

"For a time, perhaps, anything of this level will send ripples throughout the world. Look at what we're doing here, in this city. We are using our abilities to construct the most monumental building in what could potentially be the most far reaching city this planet has ever seen. These techniques came from our combat abilities but they don't have to be, and that is the beauty of it. Earth users can become or double as construction workers. With the right techniques anyone with an elemental affinity can quarry stone. Fire users can cook anytime and anywhere. There are so many potential occupations for people trained to use chakra. If we were to train the whole of the civilian population to use chakra to some level of adequacy we could show the whole world that chakra is far more than a method of destruction. Look at the medical field. Without chakra you would be where you were a hundred years ago. That is the change this world needs."

"I must say this is all very intriguing. I remember when my uncle took me fishing as a boy. He used his chakra to manipulate the water around a fish and caught it without hardly any effort. I have seen what you say first hand. Unfortunately, you are talking on far to grand a scale. Such an economic shift could cripple our industries for decades. I never had any skill with chakra like my uncle. What would happen to the people like me? What would happen to people too old to learn but too young to retire? I'm afraid I have to agree with the earth Daimyo on this, it's too much too soon." The water Daimyo replied with a great deal of thought. This prompted the Raikage to add his thoughts.

"You're forgetting one thing, something of this scale couldn't happen overnight. It would have to be phased in over a period of time long enough to cushion the impact of such change. Then again we can't get rid of our Shinobi program entirely. There hasn't been a large scale civilian police force in more than a century. The vast majority of Shinobi would simply be shifted over to patrol detail in various villages. That aside we cannot leave ourselves defenseless there would be plenty of security and combat related jobs for the interim and foreseeable time to come." The Raikage added. He had given such a shift a great thought since the massacre in Konoha.

"The Raikage has a very important point. There would have to be standard police operations and SWAT teams available, not to mention organized security. Where do you Zate plan on fitting into the scheme of things?" The Mizukage replied with an interesting question.

"In my home dimension I was from a galaxy wide republic. In this republic each nation generally encompassed a planet or a solar system, sometimes a few. Despite the republic being the primary form of government each planet had their own militias and policing forces. Above that authority was a small but standing military designed for the protection of politicians and involvement in actions that planetary militaries could not get involved in. Above that but largely set apart was an order known as the Jedi. They weren't the government, nor did they work for the government. However they fought for a series of principles that usually aligned for the best interests of the Republic. They were like separate but equal parts of a functioning system each checking the other to keep it from overexerting its authority.

All Jedi were trained in far more than combat. The they were skilled negotiators and sought knowledge and peace above all else. They were the primary force against larger trans-system cartels, and conflict that couldn't be handled by local police. One of their most important functions was to find balance and resolve conflict between various states within the republic, peacefully whenever possible. They were a beacon of peace throughout the galaxy for over twenty millennia. The Jedi were not part of the republic but served it in more ways than I could possible begin to explain.

The Jedi had their flaws, as do all organizations, many of them we have tried to circumvent after learning. In the end what we feel is best for all of us is for the Zate to become quite similar to the Jedi. The things you see in this constitution we gave you are our hopes for any potential republic. It also explains how we plan to operate in any possible system. We are open to some negotiation on that part however; our goal is peace on a far larger scale than the countries here today. We cannot accept any system that leaves us as anything comparable to a military. We are far older than you could imagine and have seen events your worst nightmares could barely touch. To risk sounding a self-righteous, we have studied and know how a number of systems have failed in the past. We cannot accept what we know will fail."

It was certainly an uncomfortable topic for virtually everyone in the room. If this went forward then there would no longer be any 'fire country' or any Kumogakure, under the rule of their respective Daimyo and Kage. If this plan came to fruition then they would simply become functional states of a larger structured democracy. Moving from a totalitarian state to anything less was more culture shock that the average politician could handle.

It was nearing four when the entrance to the meeting hall swung open in the middle of the debate revealing the long since late Hokage and fire Daimyo. Silence filled the room and tension built when the recognized who stood in the robes of the Hokage.

"Forgive my tardiness honorable representatives but we had important matters to attend to." The fire Daimyo commented as the Hokage fallowed him in. When the Hokage stepped through the door a good number of those within the chamber lowered their jaws in shock.

"D-d-Danzo! I thought you were dead?" Itachi said, shocked to the point he nearly lost his normally solid composure. The glair he received from the supposedly dead man was cold and far from welcoming.

"Much to the displeasure of you Zate I'm sure. After all, it was your former leader who tried to kill me." The captains and present vice captains of the Zate looked at the man curiously. How could this have happened?. They had seen his dismembered body. They had Kaoru herself study the remains!

"Now, now, there's no need for that." Danzo replied to the facial expressions on the present Zate.

"How did you do it? I destroyed your body myself! Rei shouted, sure she had done a thorough examination. Her eyes were serious and were clearly troubled by the sight of the supposedly dead man.

"We all have our secrets, your Nazomishi was simply to livid to notice my escape. I was quite surprised to find that the same overconfidence that cost him my life, cost him his as swell." Danzo commented snidely, driving Rei into a shaking mess. She was furious. It was clear to her now that he was behind the scenes plotting Nazomishi's death.

Master Yoda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to him nearly ready to jump out of her seat and kill the old war hawk but the old master gestured against it. With calm eyes he behest her, "Calm yourself, Rei. Not the place is it." He told her calmly. He couldn't help but think to himself that she wasn't ready to carry the weight of a captain's position. She certainly wasn't going to be so long as she remained in this state of mind. "Welcome, Lord Hokage, Lord Daimyo." Master Yoda greeted though not without his own concerned thoughts. If Danzo was certainly not the kind of person the Zate wanted in these negotiations. However, it was the choice of Konoha and the fire daimyo. Still, this did not bode well for the remainder of the summit. Especially since Danzo's mind seemed to be closed to a degree far greater than the personal strengths the others in the room were protected by. He had to be protected by seal.

Danzo kept a stiff face as a Zate stationed at the doorway guided the representatives from fire country to their seats. He resisted the urge to smirk that they took the questioning no further. His battle with Nazomishi was a troubling one. It forced him to use the Izanagi on Shisui's eye since his others were sealed away within his arm. Thankfully for him its Genjutsu was largely time based and give him enough time to switch himself with a heavily sealed cadaver, the perfect false body, kept miles from Konoha. It was a difficult choice to make but he knew that with the way the battle had gone up to that point he never would have uncovered his arm soon enough to continue the battle. The boy was unnaturally powerful and that lightning attack he used was far too area consuming to avoid for long. Danzo was more than satisfied after he convinced Koharu to have the boy executed. It all went according to plan. Even the eye transfer from his arm to right eye socket went well, though it took a few days to recover from the procedure and acquire the title Hokage. Now all he had to do was eliminate this foolishness about peace. The only true certainty in this world was survival of the fittest. There was no way these children could ever truly understand that.

"Very well, back to where we were. Since it has been discussed for several hours I would like to see a raise of hands and where we stand at this point. Who here feels they can agree with most what we set forth in our proposed constitution." Windu asked the representatives. They had discussed this for hours and it was becoming obvious that a number of key players were leaning towards the Zate's proposed ideas. The vast majority of present countries raised their hands agreeing with the proposed constitution. It was a tough decision, to give up as much power as they were going to. However, the economic potential was astronomical. For what was being achieved the parts they disliked seemed fairly acceptable prices. Still there were a few holdouts.

"I refuse entirely. What you propose it taking all the power from us Daimyo and I will not stand for losing my country." The current daimyo of Snow county stated blatantly.

"Then you are free to leave. However, be warned we know how you stole snow country from your brother as well as how your niece escaped with foreign aid. We know the situation your people have been living in and it is not something the Zate will tolerate for long." Windu replied firmly. They had no need for people who were not willing to cooperate, even less for tyrants with nothing but power in mind. This served as a stark reminder to the others in the meeting that the Zate held a great many cards and could very well play a few if matters did not go their way satisfactorily. It certainly didn't feel like any kind of forced settlement for most in the room. However, it proved they could if it came to that.

"Is that a threat Windu?" The Daimyo replied with a twitch in his left eye. His immediate change in tone was to one of disrespect. It did not sit very well with a number of present representatives. In events like this you always retained composure, even when matters didn't go your way. It wasn't good politics, nor did it bode well in a situation such as this even after such a blatant threat.

"Take it as you will but the actions you took are the very reason this meeting is being held. The very purpose of a republic is a government ran for the people by the people. No government I have ever known as fair and just has ever had a legal slave system, nor do they overthrow rulers who are fundamentally popular. You have done both and are playing a dangerous game. Unless something changes dramatically and fast, I have not doubt that you will have an uprising on your hands.

I'm not going to dance around the issue. Regardless of the progress made here such an uprising is the sort of thing the Zate wishes to avoid but will gladly support unless there are significant changes in the way you treat your people." Windu was right as much as the Daimyo would never admit it. There had been a number of bomb scares recently and a few armories had been attacked. Somehow they always seemed to get away with few casualties. It was like they were ghosts. Then the people weren't foolish enough to outright protest for fear of retaliation. Guerrilla tactics were very difficult to deal with when you didn't have an army of Shinobi like Konoha or Kumo had.

"I disagree as well. How are we supposed to know this pathetic system is supposed to work? Before the current system there was nothing but war. Today there's only a major one every twenty or thirty years. What's supposed to happen when a handful of countries prove to be powerhouse manufacturers and all the others fail simply due to their size? You're simply idealistic children." Danzo added as a play to the numerous smaller countries in the room. It was of course a valid argument of course. Not everyone could become some major producer of something.

"Judge _me_ by my size do you? If not why judge a country? An unwise and foolish argument, size matters not in a Republic. Only matters if power searching are you. If fair the trade and equal the people remain then prosper the people will. Live better in a city than a village do you? For some perhaps, but are not the costs of living higher? With size weight comes and movement, more difficult it becomes. Their own advantages each have but are either better? A point of view is everything." Master Yoda added slow enough to let everyone interpret his speech patterns.

"Idealistic chatter." Danzo replied before setting off into a tirade about how it would destroy the economy of every nation involved. He played his hand carefully, careful not to reveal his positions on war. Nothing effective could be gained internationally without it. Without war everything would be left to petty negotiations that could go either way. With a single wrong move you were on the short end of the stick. The concept of capitalism and mutual benefit sickened him. Sadly, it was plainly obvious that few others in the room held his viewpoint. Revealing it for what it was would accomplish nothing.

Luckily for the Zate and those who loved their people enough to try investing in this potential peace were convinced enough to continue move to the next stage in the morning. The arguments had been made and it was decided by late that night. There would be a republic and now all that remained was its inner workings and negotiations with it. For better or worse the events that were about to unfurl in this unprecedented meeting would soon prove to be the most important part of this planet's history for millennia to come.


	38. Like Shifting Sands

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi**** Saga**

**Chapter 38**

**Like Shifting Sands**

Days had passed since the meeting of the Shinobi world begun. Each day brought them closer and closer to fulfilling their new goal of creating a republic. The end result was coming closer by the hour though all involved knew it would take weeks for consensus and months for final fruition. Most of the more difficult to convince had warmed to the republic concept over the days. Still Danzo and a few others had proved remarkably difficult to deal with. There was fear of many things. One of the more prominent fears was how much power each representative stood to lose. That was the fundamental problem with moving from a feudal system to a democratic one. Several countries had left the table completely or were leaning heavily towards it for those very reasons. A few like Danzo on the other hand remained only so he could attempt to rip it apart or at least steer it closer towards his advantage than it would go without his involvement. He was never one to let matters work out on their own, not when there was so much at stake.

Despite all the progress yesterday's negotiations had broken down when the old war hawk began making demands of the Zate's technology, treating it as a bargaining chip in exchange for giving up so much power. It took quite a long time to fully explain how dangerous a lightsaber could be to those without knowledge of the Force, a point that was heavily argued against because of the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken, a chakra weapon that greatly resembled a lightsaber. The point that entirely changed the debate was the fact that focusing crystals had to be infused with the Force to function stably. The Raijin no Ken on the other hand was formed and stabilized by chakra and had nowhere near the raw destructive power of a lightsaber. In the end, that was when matters became truly interesting. Danzo questioned why the Zate could not teach this energy. The answer was blatant and frightening.

"The Force is not some toy or something that can be controlled. You look upon your chakra as little more than a simple tool. Anyone to look at the Force with such a simplistic view is doomed to be consumed by it. Chakra doesn't speak to you, does it? No, but the Force is sentient and as such it is capable of both good and evil. It speaks to us as much as we can speak to it. That's why anyone with any real degree of Force sensitivity must be trained at least in the basics, from as young an age as possible. Anything less and it would be like throwing an infant into the ocean, expecting it to swim. Attempting to train someone without enough Force sensitivity would be as bad or worse. You may have blocked us from your mind Danzo but we can see your intentions clearly enough. If someone with your mindset were to tap into the Force…" Windu paused and shook his head utterly stupefied by the ramifications of such a thing.

"… Knowledge, emotion, and will are the catalyst through which the Force can be formed and directed. If you act out of anger it will fill you with anger. When you act out of hate, it will fill you with hate. It is so easy for one emotion to lead to another. Years ago Anakin was consumed by the dark side. At first he acted out of love but that love turned obsession when he felt he could no longer protect it. Out of that obsession grew fear which soon turned to hatred. Once the hatred took hold he was no longer in control of himself. The Dark side of the Force went from being symbiotic with him to being a parasite. Blinded by his hatred the Force turned him on his friends and he became one of the most powerful dark lords my universe had ever seen. The atrocities he committed would sicken even the most experienced warrior. It took decades for him to see how far he had fallen. It was a miracle he ever came back from that place. We will never teach anyone we cannot trust with absolute certainty."

"If it's so dangerous then how come all of you can use it so fluently? Why haven't the rest of you 'fallen' like this Anakin." Danzo questioned firmly. With a grunt Yoda stood from his hover chair and hobbled over to the center of the room. He turned his focus to the many in the room, but Danzo most of all.

"One, all things are. Think a leaf is separate from the tree do you? Speak you of grains of sand or of deserts, hmm? A desert, a desert is, but a desert it cannot be if trillions of grains of sand there are not. Grains of sand are we, leafs on a tree, all bound by energy, by _life_. Come and go seasons do but live on the tree does. Leafs die, spread to the wind their energy, and fall to the ground their bodies do. Become nutrients for the tree do the leaves and rain from a larger world… falls... The earth, the universe, _life it is._" Yoda emphasized with his intense gaze focused on Danzo.

"I asked you how you can use it not some philosophy about existence." Danzo replied with anger evident in his voice. He was not in the mood to be lectured by some old creature who thought himself wise.

"Understand you do not. Existence… the Force reflects it, the Force _is_. In balance is _everything_. When understand that one does then live in harmony with it one can. Day and night, two sides of the same existence they are. If push to the dark you do, then to the dark you will fall. If too the light you push then in the light, stay will you. If in balance your emotions you keep, then fall not will you. Love, hate, anger, serenity, all sentient emotions are they not? When on one you dwell then consume you it will. A sad path of solitude and betrayal it is, betrayal to friends and self alike. When in the Force you live, all thoughts, magnified are they. Express our emotions the Zate do but let them control us we do not. Train and help each other we do. An extended family the Zate is. Say the same can you? No, cold and calculating you are Danzo. Your subordinate's emotions kill off you do. For murderers, for assassins, a valuable trait perhaps? Without emotion, cut off to much of the Force are you, light and dark. Without emotion, a weapon only can the Force be. As a weapon, only void, darkness in its purest form is it." Master Yoda added.

This came as quite a shock to Danzo, in such a setting that final statement was tantamount to calling out an enemy. The old man had never thought of himself as evil, merely practical, realistic. That green fool had long since worn on his nerves. Still before Danzo could gather his thoughts to rebuke the green warrior Master Windu decided to clear the tension in the air with some news that would hopefully calm Danzo's nerves.

"If you need it laid out so blatantly, the universe is very much alive. We are as much part of a living existence as cells are living things that make us up. The Force is like… the collective mind, the collective will of all things living and otherwise across the universe. It has its good moods and its bad moods. Diving into the Force is diving into an ocean of knowledge and emotion. We are just… so small … in comparison. What do you think would happen if you linked an ant to the mind of a human? It couldn't possibly begin to comprehend everything moving through our minds. The slightest hint of annoyance we would feel would be like filling every synapse of the ant with fury and range a hundred times greater than could fill the ant in one moment.

All the other points aside the Force can't simply be taught to just anyone. They need to be Force sensitive and we've only found a handful of people in this world with Midiclorian levels at all, much less high enough for them to actually sense and use it. The way we measure Force sensitivity, is comparable to measuring the brain of an ant vs a dog or a human, only instead of measuring intelligence it is how connected we naturally are to the Force. The more Force sensitive someone is the more capable of delving deeper into the Force they are without losing themselves, less likely to fall until they delve far deeper into the force." Windu replied once more while attempting to hide the fact that they could make some people Force sensitive with their dimension crystals. If that got out too soon there would no end to what Danzo demanded. No, that little truth needed to be hidden for the time being. Besides there were more important things to deal with.

"Need I remind you our goal here is to forge a republic, not a military alliance? I would like to point out that you will all see a great number of our technologies become available to you. We have already shown you the concept of the Holonet and that is just the beginning. We're building healing tanks and turning over the technology to replicate them What we are offering you is technology to improve the lives of your people; technology that will spur economic growth and medical knowledge that will cure tens of thousands diseases and injuries. I'm afraid I agree with Master Yoda, even if we could, some things are simply too dangerous to place in the hands of anyone without very specific training, regardless of their intentions. Like the forbidden techniques you all have hidden away in your villages the Force is a double edged sword. Even within the Zate the training is taken in stages. Nothing is taught until one has proven themselves ready in mind, body, and intent. We will not make exceptions on this topic for the sake of negotiation."

**-Osaka Port, the Inn****, a few days into training - studying time-**

Every night when the trio entered 'study period' Nazomishi used a small holoprojector to provide visuals as he explained numerous important points in history. His primary focus however, was significant points in history with distinct lessons that had to be learned. Over the course of an hour he had explained the gist of the Mandilorian wars and the battle with Reven and Malak. There was no specific order to what he taught; they didn't have enough time to teach everything. However, the events did have important points that spoke towards the way of the Zate and why they thought that way.

"So Naruto, what would you say can be learned from the story of Reven and the Mandalorian wars?" Nazomishi asked after giving an hour long story/ lecture/ overview of the historic event.

"Well, he did turn to the dark side but he had good intentions. I don't know why he turned but he was right in fighting the Mandalorians. They would have killed millions if he did nothing."

"Trillions as an understatement, Naruto. What about you Hinata? What's your take on it?" Nazomishi emphasized the number of people involved. The universe was far more than anyone who hadn't seen the republic to comprehend.

"Well, I thought the Jedi were right, sure Reven and Malik put an end to the war but there had to be something more behind it. Sure the Mandalorian were aggressive but they couldn't have acted so aggressively like that forever. It's not like they were at war with the Republic since the beginning. Someone had to be manipulating them. If they had trusted in the council they might have turned the tables on the real threat.

"Very good, I'm surprised you caught on to that. However, you are both wrong." The two students blinked, shocked at the blatant statement.

"What?" Both pupils replied in unison, Naruto a little more shocked than Hinata.

"Yet, at the same time you are both correct." Nazomishi added. Oh how Naruto hated it when Nazo did this.

"But that doesn't make any sense how can we…" Naruto tried to argue when Nazomishi decided to explain himself.

"You see the Jedi should have done something. You can't leave your home undefended while you strategize. Yes the planets had their own militaries, and yes they were defending themselves, but they were losing badly. They needed the Jedi, their power, and most of all their wisdom. You defend your home with everything you've got and designate people to do research. Look at Jiraiya; he's spent years researching foreign countries. He's as skilled an infiltrator as you will ever meet. Still when it came time for the war with Akatsuki he was ready for battle.

However, one point the Jedi do bring up that we must remember is that all sentient beings are just that, sentient, no matter how evil they are. There have been times, many times when I've forgotten this, times when the dark side was more a part of me than I would like. Life is sacred, even the Mandalorians were living beings, though at the time they cared for honor more than life. This goes to show us, even from good things can come much evil.

Even love can make the best of us do the worst possible things. From petty competition to cold blooded murder even the best of emotions can lead to the worst in us. The Jedi knew there had to have been more to the Mandalorian wars that what could be seen. You don't live in relative harmony with an entire race for millennia and suddenly break out into full scale war for no real reason. Yes they thought heavily of war and the honor of battle. Yes, there were skirmishes and resentment. But what was the catalyst? What caused them to attack the republic in full scale assault? In truth it wasn't the Mandalorians that was the true problem. They were just the puppets."

"The Sith…" Hinata spoke in realization.

"Precisely, the Dark Lord of the Sith was pulling the strings from deep outside the outer rim, in unknown space, using the honor code of the Mandalorians against both them and the Republic. Reven and Malik caught on to this in their battles and went out in search of the Dark Lord. By the time they found him they had been lead on a quest so dark and consuming that their minds were tainted by the dark side of the Force. They had become the puppets of the Dark Lord himself. Endowed with powers only few could dream of they broke off from the Dark Lord planning to replace him as was the way of the Sith. Sadly, even this was in his plans. They returned to Republic space and entered into a civil war with the Jedi and the Republic. Had it not been for Bastila and a handful of supposed strokes of luck… the Jedi would have died and the Sith would have controlled the Galaxy.

This is why the Zate follow neither the teachings of the Sith, nor the Jedi. Granted our teachings more closely resemble that of the Jedi. We believe that the absolute teachings of both lead to extremes that cannot be maintained. The Jedi believe we are to serve the Force, and through it we can know and carry out its will. The Sith believe the Force a thing to be manipulated by us and used to carry out our will with our own supposed power. The Zate believe neither of these things. Energy, like the Force, like chakra is part of the world, part of _existence._ Without it, we could not exist. Without us, it could not exist. Energy is in all things living and otherwise, part of it, even things we wouldn't normally consider to be living have an active connection to it. In truth life and energy is symbiotic…

"Uh…what is simbio…?" Naruto asked, having never heard the word before.

"Symbiotic, we rely on one another. It gives us what we need to survive and we give it what it needs to survive. It is the give and take of life. Weather we realize it or not we could not live as we do without the energy our world thrives with. So much of this world is made of chakra, yet there are so many who know so little of it. Still all of the physics in this world is based around it at a fundamental level. Without energy in its base forms fire would not exist, earth would not gravitate to itself to create planets and all there would be is an empty void of sub-atomic dust. It may manifest itself differently in different worlds but in the end energy is energy. Everything we use is conserved. We eat and gain the energy to live; it leaves us and nourishes the ground and the plants in the ground. They use it and it is passed on to the beings that eat it. In return the energy resides in all of us. So in a sense we are all one. No different than individual cells which make up our skin or our organs. Some even believe that our souls are manifestations of different personalities within that energy, different levels combinations of its emotions."

"Wait, so you're saying even those Reish things are connected to me and some other guy on the other end of the planet?" Naruto replied, shocked at the sudden realization of the ramifications.

"Yes, and as strange as it may sound, even they have a right to exist. The problem is that they don't seem to care for such philosophical concepts. As far as I can tell they seem to take after the Sith, taking everything they can and returning nothing, given a choice. The one you fought thought of nothing beyond experiencing the emotions of battle, and destroying his enemies. The question we have to ask ourselves is what can we do about that? Who are we to decide whether it should live or die? Who are they to decide? If it were possible, how could we change them? Would it be right? It's a tough decision, but when it comes down to it we are left with little choice if we are to spare those who the Reish would otherwise kill mercilessly. We are left with two choices at this point. Either we flat out kill them to spare the lives of those we assume to be innocent or we find a way to trap and imprison them… permanently, essentially sentencing them to a living death. That in itself brings up a whole new philosophical debate. Is a living death really any better than an absolute death? How cruel is it to bind someone in a hole, or a void, incapable of anything but thought?

These are difficult questions to answer and many of them simply have to be left to the culture because there is no absolute answer. What may seem cruel from one point of view could easily be seen as mercy from another. The only absolute that we can legislate in the end is that no being should be able to take freedom from another unless that freedom would cause the hindrance of another's freedom; examples being murder, slavery or rape to name only a few. Such things force the beliefs and experiences of one onto another. Sadly, those are very stark examples. Reality has few areas not bathed in gray."

**-A Few Days Later-**

Days had passed since Naruto, Nazomishi, and Hinata began training heavily. It had taken a good amount of work for Nazomishi to be able to utilize his new puppet arm. It was simple and designed to resemble a human arm. His wrappings made it indistinguishable until someone felt of it. Its range of motion was pathetic to say the least when compared to a real arm. As he trained with Naruto and Hinata the poor thing kept on splintering due to the weak materials used in its creation. Frustrated with the arm he took it upon himself to start carving a new arm, using the technology presented in the one he bought. The result was far from ideal but a significant improvement over the virtually pulverized arm it replaced.

"No, no, no, you need to accelerate _through _your strike. The power of your strike relies on the acceleration of the Bo not its speed. Increase the speed of your strike so that the moment of greatest acceleration is the same as the moment you connect with your opponent. Simply relying on speed weakens your strike wastes your own energy." Nazomishi corrected Naruto as he went through the first few sets of his new Kazegumo style. For days Nazomishi had sat on the sidelines, leaning against a tree as he watched his students train. He tried to split his time between watching them and working on the details on his new style and the seals he could incorporate into it.

"Alright, alright." Naruto replied with annoyance. He had been practicing this strike for two days and that's all Nazomishi seemed to be capable of saying. 'Accelerate, accelerate' God what he would give to get this set down?

Naruto thrust with his bo and leaped into the air. Bringing his shoulders in close he rotated with ever increasing speed before bringing the whole bo to the edge of his hands and striking a nearby pole with the full force of the technique. He came to an abrupt stop in midair and used the recoil of his bo to swing his body around for another strike.

"Better, but you need to bring your shoulders in quicker, the faster you do that the more you will accelerate your strike." Before Naruto had a chance to reply Hinata came flying in from behind, attempting to strike Naruto over the shoulder with her tonfa. She had been progressing in the style with astonishing success over the past few days. This style was truly made for her and it built off many of the principles of the Juuken. It was an interesting maneuver Nazomishi had pulled. While Naruto was working on his set Nazo had told Hinata to attack Naruto after his set was done to test their progress. The results made Nazomishi grin with Joy.

Naruto just barely heard the air moving behind his back. Alerted to the attack he raised his bo to block the first strike and ducked under the second. One of the primary focuses of meditation training was to predict oncoming attacks. From their experience as shinobi these senses were far above what 'normal' people were capable of, but still far below anywhere they needed to be for the use of the Shingan. It would be months before they could even begin to see, much less feel the spiritual energy's around them. For now they had to rely on their ability to feel the movement in the wind and hear the fluttering cloth and whistling movement of a stick.

Ducking under another blow, thrown as Hinata landed, Naruto swept at her legs with his bo and lunged off of his arm touched ground. Nazomishi had told him it would be a highly airborne style but Hinata could never have guessed how often he would be in the air. For most styles time in the air was the most vulnerable for anyone. With the Kazegumo Naruto was learning how to use his body and staff to manipulate his trajectory. As Nazomishi had told him before, when they finally got to use chakra again, seals could be used to produce bursts of wind that to many would make him appear to fly, if only for a few moments. With this style Naruto would become a hawk, a fast striking warrior, capable of unparalleled aerial maneuvers.

Nazomishi could see their progression as plain as day. Once mastered, Naruto would become a heavy front line fighter. He would be capable of the most precise one strike kills and the most devastating mass annihilation techniques. Hinata on the other hand would be his shadow, his support. Anything he missed she would finish. Even without him she would be a deadly opponent her style would best fit the role of a shadow assassin. In an instant she could have a set of bladed tonfa though the jugular of even the most conniving opponents. Anyone who couldn't be ended so easily would have their defenses whittled down to nothing between her knowledge of Juuken and the pressure points she would soon start to learn. Together they would make up for each other's weaknesses and form a powerful duo.

Thrusting around Naruto's bo Hinata struck at his stomach with the tip of her tonfa. It came close but just before it made contact Naruto was able to fling himself away with a quick thrust of his staff against the ground.

"Wow Kari, you almost had me that time." Naruto complimented as he greedily consumed the air around him. Thanks to his advanced training over the past few years Naruto was far ahead of Hinata and had a number of distinct advantages in combat. However, Nazomishi's training was remedying that rather nicely. Her growth over past week, both in skill and power left little to be laughed at. At this point Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she could beat Neji.

"Me? You're the one who blocked all my attacks." Hinata shot back. The two had truly become closer over the past week. The time they had spent together in training and studying had made them both more comfortable around each other. This was especially important for Hinata. Gradually her speech was becoming less and less reserved as she became more comfortable around the two boys. She had learned quickly that dancing around an issue only served to confuse Naruto and leave him a frantic mess.

It was unfortunate however that the training demonstrated her inadequacies more than ever before. The difference in level between her and Naruto seemed as great as the difference between him and Nazomishi. Her speed strength and skill grew more than any other time in her life but one would have to be a fool to see that Naruto had been training in much the same way for years. The greatest advantage she had over him was her eyesight. The byakugan provided her with a vastly superior precognition of Naruto's movements than he could muster at the moment. This difference however was greatly diminishing as they trained and learned the way of the Shingan. With each passing day Naruto's senses broadened. Neither she nor Nazomishi had any doubts that his ability to sense and understand his opponents would overtake her byakugan in a matter of months. This steeled her resolve to further her training. She had to keep up. No, she had to grow faster than Naruto so she could fight side by side with him as an equal. She had to make up for the years of advanced training she didn't have access to.

"I believe that does that for the day. Let's get some lunch." Nazomishi called out from the tree he rested against, pleased with his little test. He knew she wouldn't land a hit on Naruto. He had trained far too long with Sarutobi for her to catch up so quickly. It was evident however that her progress was exponential. With this test he was convinced that she would have some trouble with the tournament but she would clearly be able to compete; at least in the beginning. Naruto on the other hand would have little trouble through most of the tournament. It would provide much needed experience for the both of them. Now he just needed a test against someone new to know for sure how well they would fair. Fighting someone familiar was drastically different than fighting a real opponent.

"Yes Shin." Hinata replied with a slight nod.

"Alright! Time for LUNCH!" Naruto screamed boisterously.

**-Bevelle-**

Nearly three weeks of heavy negotiations took place in Bevelle as the temple grew closer and closer to fruition. By the end of the first week the enormous pit was complete and massive pipes more than teen feet in diameter protruded from everywhere imaginable. This structure was being designed to last for millennia with only minor upkeep. Everything that could possibly need maintenance had a secure access built into the design. By the end of the second week vast amounts of permacrete were poured into the hole to from the base.

As construction waded on the various political representatives found it interesting that a particularly large, long term jail system was being created on a separate site nearby. It was a particularly interesting talking point in the negotiations. The Zate, especially its leaders were surprisingly hesitant to kill when there was another alternative. Their actions since entering this world were largely influence by a lack of place hold convicts, particularly dangerous ones. This little addition would cure that fact with what they assured would be the most secure prison on the planet. The concept designs were frightening to say the least. Even Suna with their knowledge of puppets were in awe at the droids and artificially intelligent turrets that would be stationed throughout the complex. Stasis fields, blast doors and a number of hallways designed to electrocute potential escapees were made far harsher by the sheer size of the complex and the number of such traps one would have to get through in order to escape.

Before the middle of the third week had arrived the piles of stone that had been quarried over the weeks stood far higher than the Hokage's Monument in Konoha. This realization came much to the shocked dismay of Danzo. These Zate infuriated him more than anything he could have ever anticipated. They had even convinced the fire lord to go along with their plans. It seemed like no matter how much 'reason' he tried to put into the argument, control of the situation crept further and further out of his grasp.

Little did the old war hawk know it was at least partly the Force at work? Though few in the room could actually sense, much less comprehend the Force it acted on them as much as any other force in their world. There was no attempt to control them by the Zate, nor was there an innate want to change in the politicians. What there was however was a deep and difficult to resist pull towards the Zate's leadership. Like wolves following the alpha, or bees following their queen; it was the penetrating feeling of leadership that exuded from the leaders of the Zate, through the Force. This was of course one of the many reasons they originally wished for Naruto to become a captain of the Zate. Even without the Force his personality was one which could pull allies to his side. Throughout history in all worlds this innate ability was rare but seemed to be a common link between the great heroes and even the darkest villains.

The ability to inspire confidence and loyalty was one of the greatest factors in elections and troop morale. Master Kenshin was well known in his home world for guiding his troops to victory off of the sheer power of his presence. On the dark side however this ability could personified by numerous villains in the history of many worlds. Emperor Palpatine used it so fluently he fooled an entire galaxy. In Nazomishi's home world Adolf Hitler inspired a nation against their better judgment and into a war that engulfed the planet. The likes of such a conflict was not seen again until the war that drove Nazomishi himself from his home world. The innate ability to inspire through mere strength of presence was certainly one to be revered and feared all the same.

By this time Logan, Hiko, Sanosuke, and Kimimaro returned with little in the way of success. Every base they visited was found bare as a desert wasteland. The most significant finding was sadly a few dismembered bodies, likely some of Orochimaru's failed experiments. The snake himself had surely gone deep into hiding and like the snakes he emulated so well. Like his slippery brethren, he was damn good at hiding.

The mission of locating Juugo was a complete and total failure. Not even Suigetsu was found in his traditional holding tank. Once it became obvious that they weren't going to find anything they turned their sights to high detail investigation the moment they got ahold of the needed scanners, something their scouters simply hadn't been designed for. What they found through insight and the Force however, was probably the most valuable piece of information they had gathered on the trip. There were three distinct groups that had raided the bases aside from themselves. The most obvious was Orochimaru. He had clearly deserted several bases only taking with him the projects he thought had potential; everything else was burned or destroyed, living or otherwise.

The next most obvious was Nagato. Logan and his group had caught him in the act once and noticed a consistency in several of the other ransacked bases. Everywhere he had struck the complexes were left bare. Not even dust remained from his use of seals. What he was after was a mystery but it was clear he was looking for something and needed more time to go through it all, time he couldn't spend with other bases to look through and multiple groups breathing down his neck.

The third group, likely the Reish from the evidence they discovered, were much less … absolute in their search than what Nagato was. It was clear that they had at least two on the job but they were clearly looking for scrolls and little else. In some there was a massacre of the living experiments, in others they were left alone, leading the Zate to believe individuals had been sent. Still there was enough consistency in what was actually taken to conclude the circumstances the result of some third party.

Residual chakra traces were found of the Reish known as Torment and Famine. Famine's name was confirmed over two weeks ago once Rin, the woman who had betrayed the Reish after leading Famine into the Zate's encampment, awoke from her nearly fatal encounter. Apparently Rin knew little about them aside from the name of her employer and that they needed to know where the Zate were. Once everything came to light the Zate found a level of respect for the resourcefulness of the Reish. Somehow they had located a drunken Rin soon after the battle against Kenshin and the handful of Zate it took to eliminate the threat. Master Yoda was particularly interested in the offer Famin made to the woman after betraying her. It sounded too easy. For everything they knew about the Riesh and it would spell disaster if it were truly as simple as Famine made it sound. That is of course assuming that's what she meant.

This Rin however, was an interesting story. The damage she took from Famine was near fatal, even for the Zate's resources. She spent nearly a week in the Bacta tank. Despite having Tsunade available it was obvious, she would never fight again, not without becoming a borg as they were called. Even walking again would require several limbs and organs to be replaced entirely. Her right lung was damaged beyond repair and it would take time to clone a new one, especially with the Zate still constructing the necessary facilities. In truth she would be struck on life support until suitable replacements could be grown or manufactured. Luckily she could communicate for short periods of time. It was evident in her feelings that she felt relief. For some reason she had yet to understand why the Zate had spared her, despite her transgressions against them. She knew they wanted information and she was more than willing to give it after that bitch betrayed her.

**-Training Fields of Bevelle-**

During each day every Zate had allotted time to train and hone their skills. For Sasuke much of this time was spent with Aoshi, training in the ways of the Force. He inhaled the cool breeze as it passed through the hills and valleys on the outskirts of the growing city. With eyes closed in a meditative position he reached out to a small pebble Aoshi had laid before him. The boy was calm and collected, this was progress, Aoshi thought. Over the past weeks the young Uchiha had been exposed to a wide variety of experiences. His brother assisted him with Genjutsu and guided him carefully through the more…intricate parts of political negotiation.

For the most part he was intrigued by what he saw. For once he got to see the good side of politics, people working towards a greater good. Unfortunately he had it explained to him in a very blunt sense that what appeared to be quite civilized was in fact quite tricky and devious. Yes there was progress, more so than most idealists could dream of. However, with each step forward there was significant hesitation, and many concessions were necessary to complete each step. The thoughts stressed his mind and memories of Naruto and Konoha's betrayal clouded his mind, preventing him from making significant progress in the Force.

Today though, there was only the Force. All was wiped clear from his mind. The past few days had been a joy for the Sharingan wielder. In his free time he deeply enjoyed the company of Sakura, especially when they took time to stroll through the forests and dine at the nearby villages. So many of the people he knew from Konoha had come to the City of the Zate. The warmth and unity he felt here was more like home than he had experienced since the youngest parts of his childhood.

Sasuke reached out, mentally grasping the pebble and with a soothing exhale he lifted it gently from its resting place. Slowly he took deep and controlled breaths as he began to spin the pebble and then around his body as the exercise directed.

Opening his eyes to view his success a bundle of pink caught his eye. Sakura's pink hair dangled freely before his face, gently concealing only parts of the smiling face of the woman he can come to adore.

"Having fun, Sasuke?" Sakura asked cheerfully. As much as he wanted to reply he was too shocked that he didn't since her coming. The Force should have alerted him to such things. He was certainly far enough along in his training that he should have been able to sense his girlfriend.

"You still focus too much one pebble, not the world around it. Remember the pebble is merely a part of the greater world, just as the particles make up the stone. Connect to the world and you will find that size no longer matters. Everything from the smallest pebble to the largest bolder will be nothing more than an extension of yourself, just as you are an extension of it." Aoshi critiqued Sasuke's display wisely. Sasuke was advancing rapidly in the ways of the Force but he still had years to go before he could compare to any of the masters.

"Of course Master Aoshi" Sasuke replied with a smile. Even though he understood his family's death, and had moved on from it, until recently it had been weighing him down. Thoughts of his past and the sins of his family chipped at the back of his consciousness. This training was setting him free of that. He was learning to let go of the past and look to the future. In that future nothing made him happier than the pink haired beauty that stood before him, and nothing drove him more than the goals of the new family of friends he had come to respect and trust.

"That will be it for today, go on you two. I can see you have places to be. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Sasuke and Sakura replied in unison with a slight nod.

"So Sasuke, where do you feel like eating today?" Sakura asked while deep in thought. They had eaten at the chopped steak place the day before and that place was the furthest from their thoughts.

"I don't know. I heard Teuchi finally got his shipment routs set up. Maybe we should drop by and see if he's open yet." Teuchi… Sakura looked down solemnly as the thought of the old man reminded her of Naruto. That always was Naruto's favorite place to eat. It wouldn't be the same eating there without him. Their lines of thought were soon pushed from their minds when they heard the arrival of Kakashi.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, surprised to see him this far from Bevelle's construction grounds. For the past two months he had been jumping from job to job performing various needed tasks around the construction Zone. From what they heard their old teacher had done everything from helping Anakin build droids to smelting durasteel with fire techniques.

"Oh good, you're still here. I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries. Master Aoshi, Sasuke, Sakura, we're needed at the gathering hall." Kakashi relayed quickly as he had others to relay the message to.

"The gathering hall, I thought we weren't going to use that unless _all _of the Zate had to gather." Sakura asked, curious at the turn of events.

"That's why I'm in a hurry. Something's happened in the negotiations and Master Yoda sent me and a dozen others to gather everyone. We have till one to get there."

"One! But that's in thirty minutes!" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked that they would put together such a large meeting in such a short amount of time. _'Well there goes lunch…'_ Sakura thought with annoyance.

"I'll see you all there; I still have a lot of people to find." Kakashi finished with a casual salute before fading into a whorl of grass blades.

They all left and the young couple decided to at least grab some sandwiches on their way to the meeting. As they came closer to the temporary wooden complex that had replaced the outdoor tent more than a month ago, they took notice of how many Zate were already on the way.

"What do you think this could be about? The last time they gathered everyone was for the Right of Sh'kal. You don't think someone died do you?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they came closer to the domed building.

"I doubt it, unless Danzo pulled something over the top. He's too slippery for that though. From everything Aoshi's told me about it Danzo 's too worried about his political standing to push for too much."

"Still..." Sakura drifted off, thinking of the possibilities of what had happened. They soon took their seats. The massive wooden structure was more than large enough to hold everybody. Row upon row of seats circled around a central area with only a large holoprojector at its core. The captains and their vice-captains sat in the first row while other ranked Zate took the next two rows and everyone else took rows further back until every last member of the now eight hundred strong Zate filled the auditorium. Sasuke ended up finding a seat next to Gaara who still showed open contempt towards the fire lord and Danzo from Konoha. Despite how the Zate used the situation to their advantaged he was thoroughly pissed off at the way Konoha treated Naruto. It reminded him of the way his father treated him.

"Good to see you Gaara. Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Sasuke greeted, pleased with the sudden present shift in the Jinchuuriki's mood.

"I'm doing fine, though I don't see why the politicians are here. Apparently they didn't like the Zate's chain of command." Gaara replied with as much emotion as he could muster. He had been working on that but years of being effectively alone took its toll on such things.

"You're kidding; they're trying to replace the Captains?" Sakura replied in shock. She was sure Danzo had something to do with it now. That was until Gaara decided to clarify.

"Nothing quite that serious thankfully; however they think our command structure is too unorganized. It was a point the captains argued against but appear to be conceding." Gaara explained, turning to Master Yoda who entered the complex in his hover chair as the lights began to dim.

"Greetings everyone, the abruptness forgive but an important announcement we have. Well, negotiations have gone. However, in all such things give and take there must be. A major concession we have, replace our system we must. Master Windu…"

"Nearly a century ago we created the system of Captains, seated members and traditional Zate. It was designed to create a hierarchy in which most members were on the same level and everyone was in a position of respect. However, through our negotiations we have gained more and more responsibility outside of our traditional function. We can no longer be a simple combat legion as originally anticipated. In order to create a republic we must be far more than simple guardians of the system. We must be in some manner a part of the system while remaining largely separate. What we have come up with is a new hierarchy within the Zate. After many hours of debate we have come to a conclusion that the most efficient way would be a modification of the order the Jedi followed. The majority in the negotiations agree with the concept of this potential new system as do most of the Zate we have talked to about it. As challenging as it may be at first we feel this compromise is more than worth it."

Master Windu turned to the large Holoprojector in the middle of the room and waved his hand. The large piece of technology came to life revealing a room with thirteen seats.

"Unless there are any objections the highest level will no longer be known as captains. From now on there will be Padawans, Knights, Masters, and Grand Masters similar to the Jedi model. However as opposed to a signal Grand master it will be a full rank reserved for the most powerful and respected Zate in several different fields.

We will create a high council known as the Master's Council which will rule on the most important decisions within the Zate. It will rule on decisions where lesser councils cannot come to a decision or situations where only the most official position by the Zate can be accepted. They will also be directly in charge of our movements and actions in new worlds and dimensions. None of its members will be permanent. The Master's council will be made up of at least one Grand Master at any time and twelve Masters. All Masters in the order will serve randomly for periods over the course of a three standard months before rotating out. In instances where decisions are difficult or of absolute importance all of the Grand Masters will be consulted and a vote among all masters will be taken."

Suddenly the hologram changed, showing three separate rooms each with twenty-one seats.

"Next will be three separate councils that operate and organize the movement and actions of the Zate throughout the Republic. The council of Journeys will send Zate out on missions that apply to the civilian policing force, which will be known as the Zate Martials. This will operate as a special police force and a small portion of traditional forces controlled by each state within the Republic. Their purpose will be to act where local law enforcement have problems with jurisdiction, manpower, or special instances. This council will also be in charge of Special Ops as they are needed to deal with large cartels and international criminal affairs. They will primarily be consults in situations where deeper insight or a higher combat level is necessary than what most traditional police forces are capable of.

The Council of Reconciliation will act as a court to internal affairs within the Zate and in rare circumstances to war crimes outside of the Zate where the republic cannot hold jurisdiction yet the Zate has taken action to prevent needless bloodshed. It will also regulate funding within the Zate and oversee what we will establish as the Trials of the Zate for rank change.

Lastly there will be a Council of Insight which will govern over political communications and actions as well as anything else that it not directly combat related. This includes Medical divisions, our Hall of Records, exploration efforts and several other divisions we have listed.

As for our new rankings the Grand Masters will only gain the rank by vote of the entire Zate as to who is the best in a given field. There will not be a set number of Grand Masters. For example if it was determined that we needed a Grand Master for Mastery of the Force the most likely person for the job would be Master Yoda. If there were one for healing, nominees would likely be Kaoru or Tsunade. If in the future we needed to add a field then a vote would be held to add it. One of the many things we need to vote on today is what such designations need to be made for Grand Masters. The Grandmasters need to be more than simply the best in their fields of expertise. They need to exemplify what it is to be Zate. For this we need to set up a series of trials similar to what we create for other ranks. In addition to their skills they need to exemplify extreme levels of integrity, wisdom, and compassion. Anyone in the Zate will need to pass all of these trials to be considered for a Grand Master position.

Masters need to be ranked similarly. Masters will be ones who are considered to have mastered their styles and areas of expertise. They must have also proven themselves to have extensive integrity experience and a profound understanding of our codes. They cannot simply be very powerful, though in the more combat oriented divisions that may be a requirement. Another qualification for this rank is to have successfully trained at least one Padawan to the level of Knighthood.

Knight must fallow comparable but lesser requirements. They must pass a series of trials and prove themselves to be skilled and have accumulated adequate experience. If I were to compare my concept of a Knight to one of the Shinobi system's ranks I would rate this at a Jounin level. That seems to be a normal level for most Zate once they have completed their training under their masters. Everyone this level or higher needs to regularly take and train one to three Padawans depending on their specialization or combat type.

Padawans will consist of anyone who has passed the Zate training at our temples and been accepted as a student of a Zate of Knight or higher rank. They will accompany their masters until they have proved they can handle themselves in most situations.

These are the only ranks that will truly matter in the way of a hierarchy in the Zate. However, for purposes of mission assignment every Zate will be given specialized sub-ranks much like the Shinobi have Special Jounin and Elite Jounin. Also each skill and ability will be rated to avoid miss assigning missions and to help fit each Zate with missions that best fit their skillset."

Master Windu continued and the Zate listened intently. Some welcomed the change while others thought skeptically of it. The former Jedi were especially shocked with the change. Still if it was necessary for the republic then it was necessary. Windu continued explaining the new hierarchy over the course of the next hour. From specializations to how teams would be assigned and what specializations would require teams it was clear a great deal of thought had been put into this system. It was clear they had spent days on it.

**- Training -**

"I think I have it now." Nazomishi muttered under his breath as he quickly sealed a scroll and tucked it under his shirt. "Tobi, Kari, stop your sparring, this time I'm your opponent."

"You….but you haven't done anything but look at scrolls for the last three weeks?" Naruto replied blatantly. He was quite surprised that Nazomishi would attempt anything after taking so long doing nothing.

"Perhaps, but my raw Taijutsu ability was at Gai's level nearly two centuries ago. You've only shown that level of ability with three tails of energy enhancing your senses and reflexes. Fighting without that will be a more accurate measure of growth in terms of skill. I also need to see how effective my new style will be."

"Let's take him down Kari." Naruto replied with a wide grin and a nod towards Hinata who replied with a grin and a simple nod. Nazomishi slowly stood from the log he had been sitting on and cracked his back and neck with a few stretching movements.

"What are you waiting for; I thought you were going to attack? Nazomishi playfully chided his opponents as he continued to stretch his muscles.

"Don't take us so lightly!" Naruto screamed, charging before Nazo could finish his stretches.

With a powerful swipe of his staff Naruto attempted to strike Nazo in the neck only to have the staff caught and stopped in an instant. Naruto's face recoiled in shock that his strike could have been stopped so easily but what really surprised him was the displaced earth behind Nazo. Yes Nazomishi had stopped the strike in its entirety but somehow he had distributed all the force directly into the ground behind him.

"…" A concerned expression spread across the metal user's face as he glanced to his closed hand._" I shouldn't have felt that if it were working properly. It's a good thing I used my good hand, strikes that strong would easily crush my replacement if the seal failed." _Raising his knee up with god-like speed Nazomishi sent Naruto's staff spiraling high into the air. No longer surprised with his current situation Naruto leaped back to avoid a coming punch. He dodged left and right, making use of dramatic ducking and jumping to avoid a number of the high speed punches coming his way. It was pushing his limit to dodge the speed of the attacks but with his recent training it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Naruto smirked mentally when he noticed Hinata soaring through the sky with a prepared thrust of her tonfa towards Nazo's back.

Naruto's satisfaction was short-lived when he took notice of a very distinct grin on Nazomishi's face. Just as Hinata's attack came close Nazomishi's body shifted with such speed it seemed as a blur to the Hyuuga. Before her eyes could even react he grabbed her wrist, still with his back to his attacker. Naruto took notice of his staff finally descending from the sky and took this opportunity to grab it and perform a horizontal strike to break Nazo's fresh grip on Hinata's arm. It was too late however. Naruto's attack was set in motion but Nazomishi never finished the movement used to grab the young girl. With fluid movement he continued the same motion and pivoted his weight, twisting his body and captive right into the path of Naruto's staff. She screamed in pain as the full force of Naruto's attack bore down on her side.

From the resonating sound it was evident that Hinata would be bruised for days but thankfully there was a distinct lack of snapping bones in that same sound. "WHY YOU!" Naruto screamed in realization of what had happened. Using his staff as a pole he tossed himself into the air and spun it wildly as Nazomishi sped away from his former captive, leaving her to fall painfully to the ground. Seeing the speeds at which Nazomishi was moving made him wish so much for his chakra. With chakra enhancing his steps the Hanyou knew he could keep up. As it stood he simply didn't have the muscle build to react to these kinds of attacks. At the very least he was thankful he was able to track the metal user's movements. That was until he vanished completely.

"Boo" Nazomishi whispered in Naruto's ear from behind much to his shock and fear. Not a moment later a powerful kick to the head blasted the him into a nearby tree, snapping the thick tower in two as the Hanyou's body flew rapidly into another, smaller tree and finally onto the ground where he violently skipped like a stone on water until he buried his face in a bush.

"You've improved, but you need to let go of that brash style of yours. Without your chakra to enhance your abilities all you're left with is your skill. Use it! Not every opponent will be slower and weaker than you. Remember what I told you, wait and listen, know what you're opponent is going to do and act on it. Never let your opponent control the situation." Nazomishi criticized as Naruto carefully dug his head out of the bush. Every word stung Naruto like a bee. Everything Nazo wanted him over the course of their training was demonstrated to its furthest extent in their match. It seemed like he did nothing but train since he graduated but when it came to fights against Nazo it seemed like his progress was little to nothing.

"Don't give me that look; don't forget were effectively fighting with both hands behind our backs. Right now the biggest difference between you and me is our base speed, our experience, and our development with the Shingan. In this kind of fight that's all were given. If you neglect your senses and put aside your skills you're little better off than an academy student. As for you …" Nazomishi turned to Hinata who was applying some ointment she had bought to her side.

"Your plan was good and you played you're role in your matchup. However, that attack was not meant to be used from above. It might have worked against someone that couldn't sense an opponent's energy. Unfortunately the tournament we're going to is going to be full of Jounin level competitors. Most if not all of them will be able to sense your chakra and attempt to dodge. In this tournament I would dare say there might be a dozen or better people with an ability that renders rear attacks useless. Fighting them, fighting me, is like fighting someone with the Byakugan active. You won't surprise us with that kind of attack. Assuming you adequately learn the Shingan then both of you will be added to that rare list, even without your Byakugan. All that aside unless your speed is significantly higher than your opponent's it's foolish to use an attack that leaves you so open."

"Yea, but how the hell did you stop my staff, that was everything I had!" Naruto chimed in.

"A seal I was working on. A failure, I'm disappointed to say. I designed it so the chakra requirement would be virtually nil to compensate for our current predicament. It transfers kinetic energy through the primary seal in my wrappings and out the counter seal on my shoe" At that explanation Nazomishi looked down to his palm and sighed heavily. He then took his shoe off and noticed the seal wasn't looking all that great. "It looks like it needs some major work, that one attack nearly shattered the counter seal. Perhaps if I designed it with a larger chakra requirement…?" Nazomishi trailed off as he mulled over the potential ramifications. Making it more robust would certainly mean a higher chakra cost but it would also mean a denser seal array. _'But I can't make anything smaller, freehand. I'll need my manipulation back for that solution to work. Damn it all!'_

"Well that's not so bad, with that you could stop most guys couldn't you? I mean, at least till you run into someone like Granny Tsunade, or one of those things."

"Reish…" Nazomishi corrected quickly. "And that, young one is why I haven't tried going very far with you in the way of Fuuinjutsu. Transference seals like this one are basic level space time jutsu. If the counter seal breaks while the primary seal is still taking in energy then there's nowhere for the absorbed energy to go."

"So, what, it just goes away?" Naruto asked curiously. He certainly had never heard of something simply vanishing but it seemed reasonable… didn't it?

"Transference seals are a little different from storage seals. Where a storage seal absorbs something into an exponential pocket dimension it can let it out through the same seal. It's like a door into a safe room, only one way in, only one way out. Depending on how you break the door the room could be lost forever or everything could come pouring out. With a transference seal on the other hand you're effectively sending something through a pocket dimension at close to the speed of light and out the other end in an instant. Destroy the exit and there's only one way for all that energy to go. That wouldn't be much of a problem but for a transference seal to be cost efficient the entrance can only be one way."

"Okeeeeey…"

"Let me put it this way, what happens when you fill a balloon with water?"

"It gets bigger?"

"And when it can't get any bigger?"

"It leaks?"

"True enough, but what happens if that balloon cant leak?"

"It…"

"It explodes with every ounce of pressure built up inside! If I don't make that seal better I could very well obliterate myself and anything within the nearest block…well, depending on how much I try to absorb. You saw how much energy was transferred into the ground. If it had completely shattered, I would be little more than a stain on the ground and you would probably have a fragment of my bones lodged in your lung." With that Naruto gulped as a trail of sweat dripped down his forehead. It had to be really bad it someone with a metal body feared getting blown up.

"Now Tobi, come at me without your weapon. I want to see your progression with your weaponless form. Remember to focus your senses, if you can't use them in battle then what good are they? " With a nod Naruto complied and set his bo aside. Shifting his weight low he adjusted his legs into his base form. All forms of the Kazegumo relied on a variety of jumps and as such his stance reflected that. He needed to be grounded, but only long enough for him to spring into the air and attack relentlessly.

Attack he did, with a powerful jump Naruto flew through the air in a horizontal summersault that sent a kick strait at Nazomishi's head. The strike missed by only millimeters as his opponent ducked only as much as necessary to avoid the blow. Still the attack was not complete. Naruto was still in the air and continued his rotation, bringing his hardened fist into what turned out to be Nazomishi's open palm. Realizing he had been caught, Naruto twisted his body to break the grip with satisfactory success. The young Hanyou's body rotated until he maneuvered into a position where he immediately stopped and skidded gracefully on the solid ground. It was as if the air had cradled his body and set it gently on the ground below.

"You're advancement in Taijutsu is commendable. Perhaps having a young girl to impress helped more than I anticipated." Nazomishi commented with a smile as Naruto blushed ever so slightly. He leaped high into the air in an attempt to avoid further embarrassment. Nazomishi tried following with his eyes but found it impossible since Naruto used the position of the sun to his advantage effectively blinding his opponent. Closing his eyes in strain at the bright light Nazomishi honed in on Naruto's spiritual presence. Satisfied with the knowledge of what Naruto was doing the metal user stepped backwards as Naruto brought his heel hard into the ground where Nazomishi had stood only a moment before. This dodging of Nazomishi's was starting to get Naruto on edge. It seemed like the battle had gone on for at least a minute but the teacher had done nothing but dodge and block one strike! He would show him.

Recovering from his powerful attack as quickly as possible Naruto ducked as low as he could and like a toad leapt with as much force as he could muster. His movement was much faster than before and Nazomishi was forced to bock a right hook that nearly hit him in the stomach. Stepping back Nazomishi blocked again and again as Naruto unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that Hinata was having a very hard time keeping up with. Again and again Naruto punched trying to break through Nazomishi's defenses when finally he ducked into a leg sweep. He didn't think about it, he just… acted and that was enough to catch Nazomishi off guard and swept him to the ground.

'_Finally!' _Naruto screamed in his mind as he continued his assault with a punch to the grounded Nazo. It was not to be however because Nazomishi had caught his fall with his good hand and used it to thrust his body above the strike and spun in such a way that when he extended his arm he grabbed hold of Naruto's neck, lifting the boy off the ground and flung him head first down a nearby hill.

With a series of slightly winded breaths Nazomishi took a knee while catching breath as Naruto attempted to recover from his most painful grounding. "This body truly does have its limitations. Ten years ago this little exertion would have been a warm up." Nazomishi breathed somewhat heavier than normal though it wasn't labored. As Nazomishi said that Naruto had finally dug his head out of the ground and shook it like a dog trying to dry itself, to remove the dirt from his now very dusty hair.

"Are you two alright? Those last few moments looked painful." Hinata asked in concern for her friends.

"Don't worry about me Hin…" Naruto shook his head again, this time trying to shake himself out of some degree of confusion he felt after the powerful blow to the head. "…Kari… It'll take more than that to keep me down." Naruto replied with one of his patented grins. He soon pounded his stomach and coughed out a small puff of dirt, spitting out the dusty flavor in his mouth.

"I'll be fine once I rest a bit. I'll fight you next Kari but first I want you two to come closer. I have something to tell you." Nazomishi asked the two with a passive but ever more serious face.

"Aren't you going to tell me how I did?" Naruto complained halfheartedly as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You were outstanding Tobi; I have no doubt your Taijutsu will be well into the Jounin level by the tournament. Look, you two understand why we're really doing all this." Nazomishi stated blatantly before continuing. Of course they understood, he had beaten it into their heads at least a hundred times since they fled Konoha. "But I need you two to be prepared. Regardless of how unlikely it may be, you two are the only ones I can trust to finish the job if it ever got out of hand."

"Shin, what are you…" Hinata tried to ask, concerned for where he was going with this.

"Just … let me finish. I hope it doesn't happen but there is always the possibility that I could succumb to Zansatsu. If it does happen you won't be able to tell if my spirit still exists. If that happens… it is you're responsibility to kill him. I don't want any argument on this. If he gets free it's up to you kill him, regardless of what it means about me.

I'm going to be strait with you. I have a decent idea of your strengths and weaknesses, but in a real battle against me, one in which I am trying to kill you and I'm not limited mentally or physically, you would die, very quickly. Naruto might have the power but quite frankly half the Zate was above your current level before we even made it to this world. I know you're tired of me beating this into your heads but raw skill means far more than power ever will. For that reason I'm entrusting you with two things; the ability to kill me in an instant and the knowledge to stay alive long enough to use it.

"You can't be serious about this. There's always a way!" Naruto screamed, not wanting to hear any more of this.

"There's always a way Tobi, and this is my failsafe. I just hope you never have to use it." Nazomishi unfurled a scroll and allowed it to extend along the ground till the fully unraveled parchment was over twenty feet long. Both pupils looked in awe at the sheer complexity of the seals that adorned the massive paper.

"When we get our chakra back, I'm going to seal this in myself. All you need to know is that I will give you the activation seal and the knowledge to use it. When activated, everything within about a city block of me will be sucked into a vortex and thrown out a counterseal."

"…But how will that…" Hinata spoke up, not really understanding …

"How will it kill me? Let's just say it won't be too difficult to put the counterseal in Heliosynchronous orbit." The two blank stares Nazo received were more than enough to produce a deep sigh and prompt a definition.

"A permanent orbit around the Sun. Unfortunately…" Nazomishi paused; expecting one of Naruto's obnoxious rants but took notice that the boy was either too shocked or confused to make much of an argument. "…Unfortunately Tobi, _you_ are the only one among us chakra levels high enough to activate the damn thing. Quite frankly you're among maybe ten humans on the entire planet capable such a thing. In all honesty I doubt I could activate it at full power and fully rested."

"…"

"…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto finally got out. Of all the nonsense he had heard in his lifetime, this, this had to take the cake.

"You want me to be more blatant? If Zansatsu takes over my body, **I** - want **YOU-** to jettison **ME- **into a crash course with a nine-hundred-thousand mile wide nuclear, fireball; sitting in a void about ninety million miles from the nearest source of breathable air! Let's see the Force sustain the bastard in that!" Suddenly Naruto cracked a wide, foxy grin that threatened to shatter his jaw.

"Then what the hell are we training for! If you can do that, why don't we just do it to the Reish!" Naruto screamed, proud of the genus plan, that is… until all he received was a serious and hard stare.

"Do you really think any of us are capable of holding one of those monsters long enough to inscribe **that** onto the thing's stomach?" Nazomishi replied blatantly as he pointed to the fully unfurled scroll that littered the ground like toilet paper after a cat got ahold of it. "Again, this is why I haven't taught you anything about sealing; you would go and do something stupid with it."

"Well maybe if you taught me something about it I wouldn't make such ridiculous assumptions!"

"So you agree the idea was stupid?"

"NO!...Maybe… I don't know!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm which slowly deflated as he came to rationalize what he had said.

"Look, aside from the chakra aspect, making it impossible for me to use. The only way to keep it from being a suicide technique would be to have a clone with so much chakra; I'd be surprised if it were stable. Then, maybe, just maybe it would work, **if** the clone were sealed and had a way of latching onto the Reish long enough to make sure both of them were sucked into the vortex. Then you run into the whole issue of keeping the clone stable till they're both millions of miles from here. Quite frankly it would take you and the chakra control of a god."

"Yea, that would be pushing it, even for me. Why does it take so much chakra anyway? Couldn't you just use the Hiraishin?"

"Quite frankly it is based on the Hiraishin. The problem is the distance. The Yondaime could travel miles and just barely get winded. We're not talking about miles here; we're talking distances approaching a hundred million miles. In all practicality, I'm turning myself into a chakra powered hyperdrive."

"A what?" Both students questioned simultaneously. Palming his face Nazomishi simply sighed in exhaustion at how little his students knew. It really wasn't surprising, simply too much information being brought up sooner than expected.

"Tonight, I'm going to teach you about the Great Hyperspace War. Several millennia of technology aside we're months away from the plan being functional anyway. Hell, I can't put anything around the Sun till I make a droid capable of going there in the first place. Without a hyperdrive it's going to take months to get it there after I get the damn thing built. Like I told you before, this is my failsafe, our last resort. You can't win at Shogi without thinking several turns ahead of your opponent. By the time I seal that in my stomach it's going to have so many security seals built in I'll explode if he ever tries messing with it. If that monster's as smart as I think he is he'll leave it alone if he ever got the chance." As Nazo continued explaining his expression became staidly more maniacal once he went back to talk about his failsafe.

"You know you're… really scary sometimes." Naruto commented, a little wierded out by the expression on Nazo's face.

"Well... I suppose I was getting a little carried away. Still when your opponent has an unknown level of strength it is often necessary to go a little overboard." Nazo attempted to defend himself.

"You call chucking yourself into the sun a 'little' overboard?"

"After fighting Zansatsu in my mind… no, not remotely. A 'little' overboard would be doing the same thing with a black hole but I doubt all the chakra in the elemental nations could get us that far."

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but, how are we supposed to activate it. It's not like were strong enough to restrain you."

"Don't worry so much about that. You will have access to a seal to activate it remotely. But that does remind me of the other thing I wanted to tell you. The only way you're going to know if he got out is if you see it firsthand. Unfortunately this means he will try to kill you as soon as possible so you need to know my weaknesses."

"You're weaknesses, but how's that going to help against him?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"Because it's still my body, even if he fights differently my body will still be bound by its own limitations. I'm sure you've noticed how quickly I tire out in our training sessions. This is because my body weighs so much. Every cell in my body has a metal content hundreds of times greater than any normal human. My muscles, my bones, my skin, all of it is filled with various types of metals. It might provide great defense and allow me to use chakra to manipulate my body at speeds and in ways that most humans would find impossible. However, with those advantages comes a very distinct flaw. The sheer weight of my body means everything I do takes a significant degree more energy than it would take anyone else doing the same thing. My chakra reserves might appear well above most Kage but in reality it might as well be low to mid Jounin level." This brought a great deal of confusion to Naruto's face and that was more than evident to Hinata who knew what needed to be done.

"You don't get it do you?" Hinata asked, having seen the look many times over the past few days. She thought it was cute, if a little annoying how simply things needed to be explained to him.

"Well, you see…" Naruto tried to come up with an explanation to defend his ignorance but Hinata had already begun to explain.

"It's like this. If you have a cup with a small hole in the bottom the water drains slowly, and if the cup is larger and the hole is the same size it's still going to drain about the same. Now think about a cup as big as the larger one but the hole is so large the water drains before even the small cup can drain." Hinata tried to clarify with an example.

"Oh, ok, I think I get it now, thanks Kari." Naruto replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. This sheepishness soon turned to ridicule as he began to criticize his sensei. "Why couldn't you explain it like that!"

"Because if I explained everything like that your cognitive ability would still be that of an academy student. Now if we could put that behind us you would realize that my greatest weakness happens to be your greatest strength. In any emergency situation you'll need to use that to your advantage. You need to wear me down and make me waste energy. This is why Kakuzu gave me so much trouble. With so much of my reserves bound and the weight seals on for the most part I was stuck in a battle of endurance with a man with speed on par with my own at the time and five lives to boot." Nazomishi finished with a sigh.

"Then why didn't you use the Force? You keep telling us how powerful it is…"

"I'm sure you remember how much of an ass I was when we were training." Nazomishi replied with a good degree of remorse.

"How could I forget?" Naruto responded with a scoff.

"The Force is a powerful thing, outclassing the Shingan _(heart's eye)_ in many of the same ways the Shingan outclasses the Sharingan. The power of suggestion through the Force can weaken even the strongest mind, especially through the dark side. With the state of mind I was in I have no trouble believing Zansatsu pulled the thought from my mind. Looking back, my lightsaber and a number of techniques could have ended the matter long before I needed the extra chakra. In the end Zansatsu got what he wanted, and nearly succeeded in escaping." Suddenly, when Nazomishi seemed as if he wanted to go on his demeaned changed and a smirk grew on his face.

"Enough of this depressing talk; we have time on our side. Master 'Yo's been doing a lot of meditating lately. I've received a few letters from him and he believes it could be a few years before they make another move against us. They're looking for something and from the fact that they ransacked the snake bastard's labs it's likely they're trying to revive Zansatsu from the dead. Revival techniques are rare and difficult to come by. Orochimaru and his labs are an obvious move for anyone looking for that sort of technique. Let's just hope the snake's as paranoid as I think he is. If so we don't have to worry about them finding anything. If not I just hope we've covered our tracks well enough to keep from being found."

"But couldn't they track you two through your summoning contracts?" Hinata inquired insightfully.

"I took care of that when I sealed our chakra. Summoning scrolls represent a space time sealed contract binding a summoner to their summons. For seals, like jutsu there's a threshold of chakra at which they function. Too little and it simply doesn't work or will only partly work. Unless the toad contract is significantly differently from the dragon contract it should appear that we are dead on the summoner scroll. However, the names don't vanish from a summoner scroll and will be functional again when I release the seal. Even when were far enough away to release some of our chakra under no circumstances will I be releasing that seal till this we no longer have a need to hide."

"Well, at least Ero Sennin doesn't have some special way of tracking us that way."

"We can only hope. Now, we only have two days left until our ship leaves and loading starts tomorrow. So I say tonight we make a night of it. Anywhere you want to eat, my treat."

"Aw sweet! Miso ramen here I come!" Naruto practically back flipped in excitement.

"You finally found a place with that? I thought you already looked the city over a dozen times for one of those." The poor boy's excitement immediately deflated as he realized Nazo was right.

"He has, every day for the past month, still no luck." Hinata replied with remorse as she patted Naruto on the back.

"Well then, do you have any ideas?" Nazo asked; facing Hinata with hope she would pick some place decent.

"Well… there was one place that looked really good. It seemed rather crowded with all the fighters here though."

"Then lead the way." Nazomishi replied as he and Naruto fell in line behind the young Hyuuga.

**- The Endless Sand Dunes of Wind Country-**

Wind blew calmly, whisping grains of sand into the air with each gust. Somewhere, deep in the desert six men converged on a single spot. Each one dressed the same, with a black robe with red clouds and large straw hats on their heads. In unison they all formed a long string of hand seals. As soon as they stopped a great wind picked up and bombarded the area they encircled. An entrance became evident beneath the sand and the six figures entered. Once all six had passed through the entrance another wind picked up and buried the hidden base yet again.

Moments later the figures entered a small room at the center of the complex. They were soon greeted by a seventh figure, sitting in a large chair by the side of what appeared to be a coffin, enshrouded in seals, with a vast array of tubes and wires protruding out.

"Sort it out in the library and start searching. I can't keep her up like this forever." The seventh man commanded and the others filed into an adjoining room. There the six figures began unsealing a vast array of scrolls and objects. With each object they unsealed they studied it ever so closely before filing it away.

Back in the previous room, the seventh man placed his hands on two circular seals on top of the casket. Pouring chakra into the seals, a large seal array around the room lit up and died down after nearly twenty seconds.

"I'm going to save you Konan. I can't fail this time, I promise you!"


	39. Discovered!

**The False Apocalypse**

**Shinobi Saga**

**Chapter 39**

**Discovered!**

**-Bevelle-**

The holocron which stored the copy of Nazomishi's life was quickly moved after the Zate's leadership opened it. Ever since, it has rested in a temporary Holocron library protected underground by a series of complex seals, courtesy of Jiraiya. Secrecy outsize of the Zate was imperative. Though everyone in the organization knew it existed, only the upper echelon knew its exact location. They simply couldn't risk a security breach much less an information leak, no matter how unintentional.

It was late and most everyone was asleep when Mace Windu made his way into the secret library. The timing was everything; he had even suppressed his signature within the Force to prevent anyone from knowing where he was or why. "Zate Master Windu: Voiceprint ID: CQ-578, initiate bio-signature recognition" Master Windu placed his hand on a console which scanned his palm in an instant.

The console soon responded "Authorization confirmed, access granted, resealing in fifteen seconds, fourteen seconds, thirteen seconds…." The console continued its countdown as the Master passed though into the temporary Holocron library. Windu knew where he was going, he needed some answers and only Nazomishi's Holocron held the answers. Luckily for him the library was fairly small. All of the Holocrons were held in storage scrolls on a series of book shelves surrounding a room no larger than an average living room. At the center was the Holocron projector Nazomishi had built to utilize his Holocron though it had been removed and sealed. Windu made his way to a shelf on the far end of the room and reached to the top shelf. Having acquired the scroll he sought he immediately moved to the projector and placed the scroll in an adaptor slot to read the vast amounts of knowledge without having to actually open the scroll.

"Greetings, my name is Nazomishi Mitsukoi, founder of the Zate and... oh it's you Master Windu. You have something you with to know?" Nazomishi's Holocron came to life, initiating its greeting protocols before realizing it was speaking to someone familiar.

"Yes… I'm afraid there is."

"You sound concerned, something is troubling you?" The holocron asked thoughtfully.

"I realize you weren't acting rationally near the end, with Zansatsu and all I can understand that. Yet there is something… I keep running it in my mind and I can't find it. There are no shatter points I can locate and that is most worrisome. I need to know Nazomishi, you were hiding something from us, I can see that much. What was it? We can't protect ourselves from something we know nothing about." Windu replied. He had spent nearly every night since that tragic day trying to piece everything together. No matter how he looked at it, the pieces didn't seem to quite add up. There was something missing, he knew it. In the end there was only one conclusion he could come to. Nazomishi had to be hiding something. The Force willing, the Holocron would know something.

"Fear is the path of the dark side Master Windu. You of all people should know that. I cannot defy the will of my creator, even for a good friend. Put the thoughts from your mind. You're better off." The Holocron replied, visibly saddened by the fact that he couldn't help.

"So I was right, you were hiding something." Windu replied; his resolve to know now strengthened. This brought other questions that were of even more concern though. Why did Master Yoda not sense this? Perhaps he did but found it to be of little concern. Or perhaps he came to the same conclusion Nazomishi had. Still, Master Yoda had a great deal of trust in their friend. There was always the chance he never gave it the thought.

"It is of little concern; your knowledge of the situation would only make matters worse. If you have anything else to ask, you may do so, but this is the end of that conversation." Well, that was troubling but there was little else that could be done. All he could do now is confront Master Yoda on the topic and hope he had some answers.

"I wish you would reconsider but if that's it I do have one more question."

"Ask away…" The Holocron replied with an elderly grin. Few thought of it but it was interesting how someone so old could look so young and still have the wisdom and occasional mannerisms of one his actual age.

"Why did you tell Rei about that dimension? You know revival is against our teachings. It's been troubling her, consuming her, we've had to take a number of actions to keep her from killing the delegates from Konoha."

"You believe it to be a lie, the dimension I mean?"

"No, I believe every word, we have seen far stranger for me not to. But why tell her, to give her hope?" Windu put forth, finding it the likely reason.

"This is for your ears only Windu, I don't want her catching wind of this by any means." The holocron answered seriously. _'Forgive me master, but I'm afraid the truth is not something you're ready to handle' _Nazomishi's holocron couldn't help but think just as the original would.

"I understand…" The former Jedi replied, now even more curious of where this was going.

"Good, and yes hope is a good portion of it but there is so much more. Until that battle no Zate that has followed us though the dimensions has died by old age or battle. I believe so long as our spirit is free and one with the Force we will return at some point, likely as we cross into a different dimension. After all only raw energy can pass between the dimensions and our bodies are reformed. Why it rebuilds our bodies so young I doubt we will ever know. It could be anything from energy conservation to an unknown law of physics but every bit of it is conjecture. If there's one thing I do know however, my soul is in the Force somewhere. It is scattered and difficult to find but I'm sure it's there waiting to reform." The holocron sighed; mimicking the expressions Nazomishi would have used attempting to explain such a thing. "It disappoints me that she had become that obsessed. I suppose walking alongside one that long would have that effect. I had my suspicions it would be difficult for her but not that severe. The story of that dimension is true should we ever see it. I had merely hoped it would help her move on and let the return be a surprise one day should it occur. It was a gamble. I suppose I placed the wrong bet."

"You…you fully expect to come back?" That was certainly a shock to Windu. Yes he figured Nazomishi would return if they ever reached the dimension they were told of but for it to be as soon as the next dimension it was far more than he had anticipated.

"I had calculated the probability around nine in thirty-two though I never had the most accurate calculations for such things. Nilus always did vastly outpace me in that respect but I never could take that information to him. The odds were good enough; I believed it would be so but I never wanted to get anyone's hopes up or let anyone become careless with those odds."

"I see… then what of Zansatsu he will reform as well won't he?"

"The odds are likely though that is not what I fear. If he reforms in me we can deal with it. We have before and can do it again. What worries me is if he is reformed separately from me. Having died I doubt our spirit is bound together the way it was in our body. If a new body were to form for him, I would hate to imagine the consequences."

"This is more troubling than I anticipated. Why didn't you tell us? This is important information." Windu pleaded. It shocked him to no end that their friend would hold such information from them. This was important, more so than most would admit.

"Would it have really made a difference? If we reform separately the real me would know and you could prepare then. If not it will aid us by ensuring the Reish are in the dark on the matter. We are better off the fewer people who know this. If they have a mind reader among them what do you think they could do with such information? If even a whisper caught their attention they would attack us till they found someone who knows."

"I suppose you're right there. Master Yoda knows doesn't he?"

"Yes, and he agreed with my analysis. Even as a Holocron I hate lying to the Zate as much as you do. It's sad to admit but sometimes secrecy is our only option. But no more of this, I believe we've talked long enough and you should be getting back before you're missed. We wouldn't want where you've been at this time of night to get out now would we?"

"No I suppose we don't, and thank you. As troubling as it is, this knowledge does put me more at ease."

"Then may the Force be with you." The holocron replied and waited for Windu's response before shutting down.

**-Osaka Port-**

The walk was fairly long especially with the crowded roads. With the loading starting tomorrow the city had become engulfed in a massive celebration. It was impossible to get away from and without a doubt it was getting a little rowdy here and there. As the three warriors drew closer to the restaurant it they began to worry if any place in town would be free enough to get a seat before midnight.

"You can't be serious!"

"Tobi, what have I told you about screaming in public. You're not helping." Nazomishi replied firmly.

"But that's crazy!"

"There are fifty thousand people in a city of ten thousand; of course they have a four hour waiting list."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Wait around here for four hours?"

"Hardly, it's a celebration. There's bound to be some entertainment nearby." Nazo replied to the deeply disappointed boy whose stomach was starting to seem louder than he was.

"Umm, I did see some people fighting down the street. Maybe we should check it out?" Hinata suggested, not wanting to sit around and do nothing for hours on end. The fights looked interesting, like some people started their own mini-tournament in anticipation of the real one that was approaching.

"Oh yea, I remember that, this one guy was really good! Do you think I could fight him?" Naruto replied enthusiastically only receiving a smile in response.

"Then it's settled we will return a few hours. Let's see what this fight has to offer." Nazomishi answered with a growing grin. The fight Hinata had mentioned was not all that far away. They walked down a few blocks and made a couple turns before seeing the growing crowds in a small square. Climbing some crates outside of a store the three could see the fight taking place in the center of the square. A rather short but moderately muscular man dodged a fairly slow punch from his taller opponent. It was obvious the short man was toying with his opponent.

"Stand still you runt!" The taller man screamed as he made an attempt to crush his opponent with an axe kick from above. It was not meant to be however. The little person caught his opponent's ankle with a single arm, his muscles growing dramatically in an instant. Chakra glowed a ghostly blue around the dramatically altered muscle structure. With his newfound training Naruto had a good idea of how densely this man was concentrating his chakra. He could sense enough that this man didn't have enormous reserves and likely couldn't maintain the technique for long. However in short bursts it could prove devastating in a Taijutsu match. The less battle hardened of the crowed cringed the moment they heard the distinct sound of snapping bone. Snapping wasn't really the right word though, more like shattered, like chalk under the strike of a sledge hammer. The poor man's ankle was literally annihilated under the sheer power of the enhanced muscles of his opponent. "Runt…" The crowd stood silent, knowing that was the wrong thing to say. Another cringe echoed through the crowd as the injured man was flung to the edge of the ring. "Bad luck chump, looks like you won't be fighting in the Agni Kai. Too bad really, you might have made it a couple rounds." Shouts of praise filled the streets as the short man won yet another fight. "Jozu! Jozu! Jozu!" They shouted, the warrior soaking up every ounce of praise.

"Wow, they're really eating this guy up." Nazomishi said to himself, appraising the quality of fighters in the match. He turned to his students and took note of the two dramatically different expressions on their faces.

"Did you see that! He crushed that other guy's leg like nothing." Naruto expressed, thoroughly impressed with the display. Hinata on the other hand seemed a little frightened by it. The fight didn't last very long at all. How the hell were they supposed to compete against people like that?

"Don't be too impressed, the winner's low Chuunin level at best. Yea he's got one hell of a trump card in that arm of his and he can find his way around a fight but that other guy was pathetic. Either of you could have taken the looser fresh out of the academy." Looking to Naruto he smiled and spoke. "You can take the winner no problem. I guarantee it. Even you Kari, it might be a rough bout but it's nothing you couldn't pull off." Praise was not the reaction Hinata was expecting after seeing that battle. The way it was ended was brutal. An injury like that would end any career as a fighter especially a genin level fighter, assuming what Nazo said was true.

The elder Zate found it so amusing how young those two were. Naruto was a powerful warrior though he still had much to learn. Still yet he was still a twelve year old child. In a matter of months they would both be thirteen. Though padawans were almost always chosen by that age it was rare for them to see combat at the level shinobi had for several more years; the exception being in times of war. It was truly shocking how ones so young could be introduced to such horror and still act like the excited kids they were, especially Naruto.

Soon enough the crowd's roars died down and the winner stepped out of the ring for the next round. A much taller though less muscular warrior entered to the cheers of the crowd. He drew his sword, a Jian, a long double edged sword, meant for one handed use. Keeping his sheath in his right hand and his blade in the left he challenged the crowd. "Now then, who will be my next challenger? Who will face Rikku of the Saru brothers?" Where Jozu's voice was gruff and harsh in tone this man however seemed far more refined. His stance made it evident he was trained in battle etiquette, possibly in some western court, probably in or beyond the land of Iron.

"Watch this one carefully; he holds himself far better than the other one." Nazomishi commented quietly to his students with a slight turn to them. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Naruto was gone and Hinata seemed as if she had attempted to grab him from going… _"Damn it Naruto."_ Nazo swore in his mind seeing that Naruto was about to jump the barricade separating the arena from the crowd.

"Hey, HEY! I'll fight ... you..." Naruto tried to get the attention of the warrior but was cut off when a huge, robed man stepped in front of him.

"This fight is unsanctioned and I'm calling an end to it this instant." The large man spoke with authority and his build spoke as much if not more to the crowd than his words.

"Really now, under who's authority?" Rikku replied, pointing his Jian towards the hooded man.

"We've all signed contracts joining one Agni Kai or another and every one of them prohibits fights outside of the coliseum. I realize everyone is getting feisty with the tournaments coming up but that's no excuse to break the rules."

"Well then what do you say we make a deal. Fight me; if you win we will walk away, nothing said. But if I win, you have to walk away and ignore this little incident."

"Hey! HEY! What's your problem, I wanted to fight him!" Naruto had attempted getting their attention for the whole of the conversation but the cheers and boos of the crowd drowned him out until he finally let loose a lout scream while grabbing hold of the robed man's cloak.

"Excuse me, let me through, thank you" could be heard from behind once the crowd finally calmed down a bit, silenced by the child making such boisterous noise. Nazomishi pushed his way through the crowd and finally in front of the robed man. "I'm so sorry about all this; my brother can be a little hot…headed…." He trailed off as he took a closer look at the man he was speaking too.

"You…you're…" _'This is bad, its one thing someone seeing us in the paper but in person I'm not sure our disguises will fool anyone I know in person__.__'_ The robed man removed his hood, revealing himself to be Raiko Issei, the Dragon Sage.

"Raiko…" The large man replied in what could have been interpreted as a condescending tone. _'Bean paste and now the tea, finally; perhaps I can use this to my advantage. The disguises aren't bad but the smell confirms it.' _"Think nothing of it, you want to fight so badly don't you boy? Rikku was it? I accept your terms but you fight the loud child." _'So this is the "executed" Konoha Jinchuurik__,__i I knew there was more at play that what I knew. If he's been trained by the Zate and Nazomishi of all of them, this Rikku doesn't have a clue what he's himself getting into.'_

"Fight a child, please, I have standards. I can't be seen fighting defenseless children." Rikku replied, of course he knew he would have a difficult if not impossible time fighting the legendary Dragon Sage and this boy was a strange alternative. But still, He was Jounin level; no self-respecting Jounin would fight a kid on a whim or a bargain.

"You may be surprised Rikku. These eyes see many things and that includes potential. What do you say boy, you still wish to fight him, yes?" Naruto looked at the man who was speaking to him. Never before had he seen anyone with such strange ears and…claws. That was when he realized, he recognized this guy. The Dragon sage, this was him. Nazo had showed them holo-images of the dragonic warrior. He swallowed hard. Just now he was standing only a few feet from someone well known to be as powerful as any Kage in the elemental nations, a man who had mastered sage mode to a degree even Jiraiya and he wanted him to fight a

"He's not fighting anyone. As you said before these fights are against the rules of Agni Kai. I'm not about to let my foolish brother be disqualified." Nazomishi stepped in before Naruto could get himself in an even bigger mess. They needed to get out of here, and fast. The longer they were around Raiko the more likely it was he would discover them.

"I'm afraid he has little choice. I have already accepted the bout and instilled him as my proxy. That is, unless you feel more up to the challenge?" Raiko insisted, and he was right. They had signed the contract, a deal had been struck and there was little going back on it, even if they were partly breaking it in the first place.

'_I can't fight him, the second I start fighting he will know my stance, even with my modifications. Were lucky enough if he hasn't noticed already. It's going to be a rough fight Naruto; I hope you can handle it.' _"Fine but if he it becomes too one sided you're calling the match." Naruto looked somewhat perplexed at the exchange as he eyed the two huge men and his 'brother.'

With a sigh Rikku resolved to finish this so he could continue his matches and make his money. "You're name, boy." Rikku demanded more than asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Wait, so I'm fighting?" Naruto questioned, having just barely kept up with the conversation.

"Yes, you're name?" Rikku asked, highly irritated at how lost the kid was. What the hell was Raiko thinking? Did he really believe this… this child actually stood a chance against him? For the love of the gods he was Jounin level. To face a child just before the Agni Kai was … humiliating.

"Tobi Hajime, let's do this!"

"Then step into the ring Tobi, and be sure to give up before I hurt you too badly. The last thing I need is to build a reputation as a child beater." Rikku replied as he took his corner of the ring and entered his battle stance. He held his Jian with one hand and aimed it at Naruto. A cold as steel look developed in his eyes as he solidified his stance and began to measure his opponent.

The disguised blond whipped his staff off his back and fell into a relaxed heito stance with his staff to his right and his right hand stretched out behind him. A bell was struck and Rikku made great use of his speed, moving to Naruto's unguarded side. As soon as he moved Naruto knew his opponent was Jounin level. This Rikku was faster than Lee and closed a great distance in no time at all. Reacting to a thrust by Rikku Naruto ducked low and spun for a leg sweep in one fluid movement. Rikku saw this and jumped just high enough to let the staff pass safely beneath his feet as he followed through with his thrust towards Naruto's shoulder. Knowing his staff would miss soon after Rikku's toes moved to jump Naruto began work on a follow through. Before the rotation was complete he waited for the head of his staff to come towards his opponent again and thrust high towards Rikku's head. Rikku's Jian just narrowly past Naruto's shoulder as he realized the boy's follow-up attack. It was too late to block with his Jian so knowing the staff had no sharp side he used his free arm to gently push the staff just to the side of his neck. All attacks having missed, Rikku withdrew his position with a quick leap to his reverse.

'_How the hell did that brat avoid that? If I was any slower his staff would have hit me square in the neck. He controls his range too well for one his age. He's supposed to have the natural advantage there but not at that range!' _"I have to admit kid you haven't been slacking in your bojutsu, you do your village proud." With a graceful swing Rikku moved his blade high in his left hand and touched the side tip with his right forefingers. _'Let's see that level of control under my Genjutsu.'_ The Jian user pumped chakra into his blade and magnified the reflected sun's light off his blade towards his falsely dark haired opponent.

Rikku seemed to disappear with a flash as the sun blinded Naruto for an instant. Naruto winced and turned to his other senses as soon as he realized what his opponent was doing. Had his eyes recovered enough to use, the Jian would have appeared to stretch, but Naruto used his hearing. The Hanyou spun his staff vertically in an attempt to knock the Jian into the sky. He soon wished he had progressed further as the tip of the long blade dug into his shoulder at the base of his neck. It was only a flesh wound but Rikku had drawn first blood in this match.

'_The boy's a natural at Bojutsu to fend off a Jounin at such an age, even if the Jounin is Tokubetsu at best.' _Raiko thought as the watched the exchange. It was clearly going to be a rough matchup for the boy if he didn't have any good Ninjutsu to fall back on. _'Just how long has he been learning from the Zate?'_

Naruto kept his head down in the exchange and raised it as quick as he could once Rikku was in his range. It was too late for Rikku, the Hanyou hit him with a jaw shattering head butt. It connected strong enough to throw the Jian user on his back several feet away. Not wanting to give his opponent any room to counter, Naruto immediately leaped into the air and thrust his staff into Rikku's stomach. It missed as Rikku rolled to the side, allowing the staff to strike solid ground while his Jian whipped around to take the boy's head off. It was blocked as Naruto sidestepped and permitted his staff to take the attack. Before Rikku had a chance to withdraw his blade Naruto made one of the most surprising moves Rikku had ever seen. He released his blade and moved into a tight grip around the sharp Jian.

"What?" Rikku shouted in shock as Naruto yanked at the blade, pulling himself towards the Jounin and punched him in the face as hard as the older man had ever been punched. The shock of the moment was all Naruto needed to remove the Jian from Rikku's grip, tossing it far outside of the ring. What followed was a pummeling the likes of which the Jounin had never experienced before. Each punch came fast and furious. He tried to block with his arms but resorted to attempting to avert each blow once he felt his bones giving under the bruit force of the child.

'_What kind of monster is this brat? Does he know Jozu's technique?' _Rikku wondered as he made a desperate move to grab the boy's wrists and subdue the onslaught. In a display of pure experience and skill the Jounin grabbed the unknown Hanyou's right wrist followed soon by the other as the boy made a desperate attempt to break the grip. "You cocky BRAT!" Rikku screamed as he used his grip to throw his opponent off of himself and slam him hard into the stone ground. With a quick movement he released his grip with his left hand and took hold of his right arm. Before Naruto could register the movement, a hidden blade sprung from within Rikku's sleeve; piercing strait through the Hanyou's arm and lodging itself in the stony ground below. Naruto winced in pain as his opponent grinned triumphantly. He watched carefully as the older warrior stepped back, detaching his hidden blade from its compartment so he could step away without painfully yanking the blade from his fallen opponent.

"Don't worry kid; it's not poisoned, not that you'll recover soon enough to compete." That moment of arrogance cost Rikku dearly.

"You haven't won just yet!" Naruto muttered beneath his breath, slowly willing his body to stand as pain moved in waves though his injury.

"The brave don't survive long in this world kid. Walk away, you're beaten." The Jian user spoke condescendingly as the boy struggled to his feet. "Fine, if you won't admit defeat I'll force it out of you." Rikku made the first of a series of hand seals, holding it just long enough to let his warning sink in. Naruto took a number of deep breaths preparing himself for the coming attack. It was fire based, he could feel it. The nature of the chakra welling up in his opponent's hands was clear to him though his training with the Shingan. He had never noticed this sort of thing before but now it seemed natural and far more evident than even the sounds he used in his momentary blindness. Rikku released his jutsu. A serpent like flame burst from his hands and sped towards Naruto faster than either had moved in the entire fight. "Dodge this!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his senses picked up more and more details from the Jutsu. He could dodge it, he knew it. The boy felt the technique approach. Sinking low as it advanced, as low to the ground as he could, he leaped strait to his side. In his first stride he avoided the technique, feeling every ounce of the heat on his back. In his second he began arching back towards Rikku. By his third stride his speed had picked up, using the same technique behind the Hitan Mitsurugi Ryu's unparalleled god speed. Rikku barely had time to register the fact that his attack had struck nothing when a flurry of hands filled his vision. It was all a blur but there were clearly nine separate hands striking at the major kill points of his body. _"Impossible"_ he thought as his body drifted into sweet unconsciousness, freeing him of the terrific pain he was sure to have felt. Had the attack been done with anything but bare hands Rikku would most assuredly be dead.

'_So you finally __**see**__ don't you, Naruto? Only with the Sharingan could one with a body as hindered as his, react to such a technique at that range. By those standards even the Sharingan is inferior to the Shingan's ability to perceive the world. The ability to __**know**__ and __**feel**__ your surroundings, to break the barrier of human sense; that is the Shingan (Heart's eye)__.__Only a master in the Force can best its ability to pre-cognate the world around you. He knew when and just how fast he needed to move to avoid the serpent. I guess I have been going too easy on them for him to only get it now.' _Nazomishi mused at the scene as Rikku's blood rained down from the devastating punches Naruto unleashed. Each one packed enough force to crush capillaries and force blood out through Rikku's pores. The Hitan Mitsurugi Ryu was a scary thing even with no weapon. _'Unfortunately that attack should leave no doubts in Raiko's mind as to who we are. We've been found__.__' _Nazo finally took his eyes off his young pupil and over to the man in question.

Only one who knew the Dragon sage as well as the other Dragon summoners could tell the look on his face was a smirk. He concealed his emotions well, far better than most, even by shinobi standards.

"Hmph…" The Dragon Sage scoffed at how horribly Raiko had underestimated the boy. It had been a close match but for a child to fight at that level and not use a single Jutsu, that was impressive. He turned with a barely noticeable smirk to the crowd. "The bet is mine, disperse before I alert the authorities." Raiko spoke with an authority which left no room to question his demands. Anyone worth applying to the tournament knew his name and how foolish it would be to fight him unnecessarily. It was clear that any man as powerful as Raiko would be a favorite to win any tournament he participated in. And so the crowd began to dissipate, shocked at how the young 'black haired' teenager had beaten Rikku.

"You three, we have matters to discuss." Raiko's tone was demanding and absolute, much as he had spoken to the crowd. Nazomishi simply nodded and motioned for Hinata and Naruto to join them.

"Not here, somewhere more private. Besides, I need to treat his wounds first." Nazo gave his conditions to which Raiko pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. It only took a moment before he finished and forcefully put it in the palm of the disguised Zate.

"Of course, this should do. Don't keep me waiting too long." As he began to walk away the Dragon Sage took notice of the black haired boy who he had chosen as his proxy. The kid walked towards his 'siblings' with a slight limp in his step. He had taken some damage from the fight but nothing that wouldn't heal shortly. "You fight impressively kid, you'll go places one day." Raiko commented, much to Naruto's embarrassment. He wasn't used to people outside his circle of friends giving him such praise. With that the Dragon Sage blended into the crowd and vanished without a trace.

"Hey Shin, who was that guy. He…"

"Give me your arm, I'll answer your questions when I'm done." With a nod Naruto shifted to give his teacher a better view of the wound with blade still lodged deep in his arm. "I won't lie, this will hurt." With a quick yank the blade was removed as Nazo quickly wrapped the wound with some cloth and placed a tag over the top of it. "This seal should promote healing by drawing some of your chakra to the wound. It's not much but the bleeding should stop shortly. Even so I wouldn't work it too hard the next few days."

"Right, so what was up with that guy?"

"You can feel it now; you can feel how powerful he is. You can see his presence. It was different than before the match." Nazo answered indirectly as had become common place when Naruto asked such questions.

"Yea, how can I do this? I've never felt anything like it before."

"You've had a breakthrough with the Shingan. Tell me compared to everyone else how did you see Raiko? What do you sense of his presence?"

"It… its unlike anything I've ever felt before. I really don't know how to describe it. It's like I can see energy coming off of him. I can feel it hitting me in waves. When I was fighting, when that guy cut me it's like everything changed. After that just knew what to do. I knew…"

"You could feel just what he was going to do and what you _needed_ to do in reaction. Your instincts were reacting to its new ability. Good, good. Then all that's left for you to learn is how to interpret those energy signatures. In the heat of battle your instincts interpreted it for you but you don't consciously know what everything means.

"But what is this? How can I do this?"

"This is what I've been training you to learn. Once mastered, you will no longer _need_ your eyes to fight. You will know where your opponents are and what they are going to do long before the decision reaches their muscles to act. In many ways it is the same as the Sharingan, in some ways it is better, in others not so much. Fully mastered the Shingan's ability to pre-cognate your opponent's movements bests all but the highest levels of the Sharingan. Like the legendary eye you will be able to literally see energy, though not in the astonishing detail it can. However, you will be able to see something it cannot. What you see surrounding people now, all the beautiful colors and pulsing energy radiating off their bodies is their aura. With that you will be able to read and understand their thinking. Beyond that you will be able to feel their energy and interpret it without ever having to look. You will feel someone behind you when you cannot see, hear, or smell them. You will feel where they are attacking you and how."

"You mean I can read minds like you now?"

"To some degree I suppose, certainly not now though. You have just entered the first true stage of mastery with a technique even I have yet to fully master. We'll discuss it on the way to the restaurant. We'll meet Raiko after we eat." The two pupils nodded in acceptance as they began their slow trek to where they had reservations. It was unlikely that they would have a seat for some time. Still that would give them time to think. Hopefully they wouldn't keep Raiko waiting too long.

"What I mean to say is you won't be capable of seeing anyone's surface thoughts or their memories. Such things are difficult to do, even with the Force. What the Shingan allows you to do is something far more fundamental. You see even before our thoughts come to mind, before we are aware we thought them, our minds were forming those thoughts. Our aura reflects that and very few people can manipulate their aura to say anything less. It's closer to instinct than anything. In emergency situations, when logic will only waste time or put us in harm's way our bodies will simply react to those fundamental thoughts. If you know what to look for, you can know where your opponent is going to attack from or if they are going to pull some trick with a simple Jutsu. Even their instincts will be freely read like a book. Unfortunately, interpreting those signals far easier said than done. The Shingan is a rare and powerful technique, a one in a million trait, hardly seen even among Kage level Shinobi. Even those who obtain it spend years, decades trying to master it. Even I haven't fully mastered it and I've had centuries to do so."

"Then how did you know we could learn it?" Hinata asked. It seemed strange that a one a million trait could be found in two children from the same academy class.

"We all have the potential to learn it. It is often called nicknamed the warrior's eye because it rarely appears outside of battle. There are a number of ways to achieve it but the most common is to be put in a life or death situation your body knows it can get out of but only if it were enhanced just a little further. There's a theory that the great Doujutsu of the world actually evolved out of it, sacrificing some of its effects while adding others and making it easier to acquire and in some ways more useful. The method we've been using was perfected by the line of masters in the style whose techniques I taught Tobi before the exams. The Shingan is the true power point of that style. Since all I taught you of that style were the techniques you knew little of the fundamental style behind it. Thus I am incorporating the important parts into your Kazegumo and your Hishou Kei Do."

"So that makes learning it easier?"

"Indefinitely, just because it's rare to learn on sheer accident doesn't mean it's that difficult to teach. The difficulty is in mastering it. Master Ken's style revolved around being able to use the Shingan to pre-cognate his opponent's moves and ending the fight with a single, most effective attack. He and his master are true masters of it, two of only five I've ever known. You see, there are seven levels of Mastery to the Shingan. Ken and his master are level seven masters. There is no mastering it to a higher level than them. Not that I've ever heard of anyway. I however, am level six, a level I've been stuck at for some time. Once learning the Force I largely gave up on it since the Force is capable of so much more. Since none of us can use the Force at the moment this technique will be our greatest weapon."

"So I'm level one right? Wow if this is what I see know I don't know what to think about the others."

"You my 'sibling' have just passed into the beginning of level two. The first level is to obtain an awareness of your traditional senses, taking all of them to above average levels. Level two is the first real level of it. Mastering it is nothing like the Sharingan, closer to the Byakugan really. There are no actual levels to be learned or unlocked. It is a matter of understanding what you see. It's like looking at an object you've never seen before and not knowing what it is. To someone raised in a jungle, seeing a large city for the first time is like seeing the strangest forest they have ever seen. Similarly, you can't consciously understand the meanings behind the shapes, colors, and pulses of auras. Even the most subtle change in color or change in pulse rate means something. Level three is a simple understanding of what the overall colors and basic shapes mean. Level four is knowing advanced shapes and combinations of colors in various locations. It also includes understanding the feeling of each color so you can understand it without looking. At level five you need to feel and interpret the pulsing of the aura as well as the meanings behind dozens of shades of each color and shapes so complex… Level five is like trying to find meaning behind ripples in a pond. Level six is a step beyond that in all areas but mostly in the pulsing of the auras, primarily minor fulgurations between each pulse. To achieve level six you must know all that simultaneously about more than five people."

"You can see all that?" Naruto inquired disbelievingly. His jaw had long since gone slack at the complexity of each level.

"You are seeing it right now; you simply don't know what is important. It is… very difficult to surpass level two without a teacher who knows the next level."

"So what about level seven? What makes it so hard you haven't got there?"

"Level seven… puts the difficulty of level six to shame. In every aspect the level of mastery is greater. At that level you must sense all those things from a single person at a range of a quarter of a mile. You must also be able to interpret it all for an entire crowd and sense the intentions behind every person there. It is the closest thing any non-Force user can get to knowing the Force. To experience all the emotions of everyone around you is both a blessing and a curse."

"How can they keep from going insane?" Hinata asked, unable to believe it herself.

"The Sentient mind is a powerful thing. The true secret is making the unconscious mind conscious. It is the ability to let us know and use the raw power of our unconscious mind for conscious thought. The signals, and messages our body sends and interprets for every minor movement is vastly more difficult than our normal thoughts or even complex math. It's like the difference between reading a letter and watching a movie. What our unconscious mind is capable of comprehending in the same amount of time is thousands if not millions of times greater than what our conscious mind is capable of." Nazomishi moved his arm around, manipulating each joint while explaining the minor movements of the body.

The three walked and discussed all the intricacies of the Shingan and Nazomishi's pans for their training. After Naruto's fight they knew how powerful they were becoming and they were excited. Still Nazo grew worried. Meeting Raiko could be both an asset and a detriment. On one hand he would be a free ride to the mountains after the tournament. On the other it was one more loose end he had to deal with. The sooner they dealt with it the better matters would be.

**-Deep inside Hotspring Country-**

"What are those monsters?" A man ran for his life, stumbling into the dark night. He turned back only for an instant to see his beloved village burning in the distance. The blaze lit the night; even half a mile into the forest he could see its light on the leaves. Less than an hour ago two… he didn't know how to describe them, came into the village and started tearing everything apart. It was horrible. Not a moment after that thought entered his mind he heard a loud crash off in the distance. That instant he felt something strange down by his waist. Looking down he realized the feeling was of something wet down there as he noticed the lower half of his body covered in red. He soon felt lightheaded and lost consciousness as was he cut down along with miles worth of trees.

"What a waste of time." Famine brushed back a lock of her hair as she ended her technique. An entire swathe of forest was leveled as the fires spread from the village into the felled shrubbery.

"Famine, can't we go somewhere fun. This place was so booooring, no one ever fought back."

"This is no time to be sating your bloodlust, Torment. We have our mission. Our lead was a lie. It might be late but there's another lead nearby I want to check out before we call it a day."

**-Deasert Cavern-**

"No… no… no….perhaps…._no_" Pein continued searching through an enormous stack of scrolls and books. So far he had found nothing helpful to strengthen Konan's life-force. Her mind was sealed by a technique of Itachi's. From what he knew of the symptoms she was locked in an eternal genjutsu but thus far there was no way to bring her out of it. Even his Rinnegan and its miraculous techniques stood useless against what Itachi had done. Still he knew Orochimaru had done a great deal of research on the Sharingan and its abilities and somewhere there had to be something on this technique. Unfortunately the only reference he had found to anything similar was one of the great legendary blades which had been lost for centuries, the Totsuka no Tsurugi. There simply wasn't enough information and there was one fact which was increasingly evident to Nagato. He had to find Orochimaru, all this research was useless without what he knew. The price would likely be steep but it had to be done, for Konan. Unfortunately, with the revelation of the legendary blade the possibility of reviving Konan was exceptionally dim. If by some horrible twist of fate Itachi had the legendary blade it was unlikely that anyone knew a way to end the technique. Still if anyone on earth could end it, Orochimaru was likely the only Shinobi scientific enough to find a way.

Suddenly he recognized something interesting through the eyes of his Tendo Path.

"At last, even if he resists I will understand everything!"

**- Location: Unknown, One of Orochimaru's many secret hideaways-**

"Lord Orochimaru, we have finished clearing the base and Karin is locating the loose ends." Juugo spoke with military precision. The truth was he was entirely on the edge. The only thing keeping him from his bloodlust was Orochimaru's dominating presence.

"Very good Juugo, you would do Kimimaro proud.

"Thank you, sir. Have you received any reports on him? It's not like him to take so long finding you."

"Dear Juugo, there's no need to worry. Kimimaro is the most elite of my soldiers. I'm sure he's just put extra effort into remaining undetected by those creatures." _'I don't know how those Zate manipulated someone as loyal as Kimimaro into betraying me but at least I can keep Juugo under control with his name for now.'_

"Of course Lord Orochimaru. I'm just eager to see him again. He's been the only one capable of curbing my other self. The cravings are coming more often and they're becoming more difficult to suppress."

"Just leave his safe return to me. For now, go help Karin in rounding up the prisoners. The sooner we finish here the sooner we can focus on finding our good friend."

"Of course, sorry to bother you." With a bow Juugo turned to leave the room as Orochimaru gave one final reply.

"Not at all, Juugo. I'm always interested in the wellbeing of my elites." With a fiendish grin the snake-man watched his subordinate leave. He was becoming more and more difficult to control and these missions were making it worse.

"Speaking of elites…" Orochimaru strolled over to a large shelf filled with vials of blood. "I need to replace a certain medic don't I?" The estranged scientist said to himself as he plucked a specific vial from the shelf before applying chakra to a seal on the shelf and watching it vanish in a plume of smoke. After all, even if his medic was dead he could revive him long enough to train a clone. By the time this body wore out he should be able to seal Kabuto's soul into the new clone and voila, an eternally grateful and already loyal … A loud crash drew the snake's attention to the room's entrance. Several more, smaller crashes soon followed by a massive dusty explosion bursting through and filling Orochimaru's vision with a thru roughly beaten Juugo

A soft clapping rang out mockingly as a pale snake like man stared curiously at a monster of a man with more than two feet on his height. "kukukuku, very impressive. There's not many who can tear their way through Juugo like that." The monster pulled his arm out of an obliterated wall, Juugo's neck in hand and tossed the bloody remains aside. With an angered grunt it began to leap into action in the same brutish manner it had taken down Juugo. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. Even if he could escape on a whim it would be dangerous not to take this one seriously. He could have left long ago but curiosity and annoyance had gotten the better of him. These were the ones going about destroying his bases and that was not something he took well to. On the other hand, these creatures were curious. If he could capture one of them he could potentially make an even better cursed seal. The buffet of possibilities had him salivating.

"That's enough Torment. A mature feminine voice broke though the shadows as glowing chakra strings surrounded the beast that was Torment. It took a moment but he calmed down. "Yes, Famine." With a bow closer to a nod the creature relaxed and took on a maniacal grin as he looked at the pale Sannin. "When we're done here can I kill him?" Torment asked as simply as if it were a normal thing to request. The psychotic contortions of his face clearly demonstrated otherwise.

"You two aren't quite human are you? No, you're chakra's all wrong. I have to admit you are far more intriguing than common Jinchuuriki, kukukuku." Orochimaru eyed his prospect for research but soon diverted his attention to the woman to its rear.

"Lord Torture demands your assistance. We're here for your revival technique." Famine spoke in an unwavering tone. Both Reish knew that a command from their Lord could not be broken without _severe _repercussions.

"Now what ever would you want something like that for." The snake Sannin replied dismissively. Famine began to wander whether her target understood his position or was in denial as to how powerful they actually were.

"That wasn't a request."

"Really now, demanding such things of complete strangers. Kukukuku, whoever taught you your manners never knew what they were doing did they?" Orochimaru replied somewhat mockingly. "Still, people with your constitution don't often have a need for such techniques. Alright, you have me intrigued."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I might heed your request if your need proves interesting enough. Perhaps with a bit of compensation I may be inclined. After all you did make a mess of my help." Orochimaru motioned towards the motionless Juugo though his highly tuned senses could tell he was just barely alive. If nothing further was done to him his bloodline would take care of healing him. That much was certain. "So whatever do you need such a technique for? Did you kill someone you needed? Or did one of your friends bite off more than they could chew?" Orochimaru asked, feeling completely in control of the situation. This woman had far more self-control than her murderous counterpart who she was clearly in control over. The fact that they needed him put the ball in his court. There was little they could do to him so long as he was at least a little cooperative. Such subtle manipulations were a thing the snake Sannin had mastered long ago.

"You can't talk about Lord Zansatsu like that!" Torment screamed, brandishing his massive blade and swinging it at his pail opponent. No sooner than he lifted his blade above his head Torment found himself unable to move. A number of glowing strings found themselves attached to dozens of places around his body.

"We still need him Torment, go outside and play with the rest of his experiments will you? I'm sure you'll have more fun there anyway." Without another word he was able to move again and merely grinned devilishly before turning to leave. Oh yes he was about to have some fun.

"Now that we have the idiot out of the way, you could say you're right on both counts. Our leader was trapped in the body of a man who was executed recently. We need him revived to continue with our plans."

"Well that is intriguing. How on earth did a man powerful enough to lead you become trapped in the first place, hmm? I take it he was that enormous power I felt back in Konoha not too long ago." Orochimaru was thoroughly interested in this turn of events. If he played his cards right he may even find some temporary allies. They surely had connections to some interesting techniques as compensation.

"For starters we're not human. We are Reish, souls split from human souls in times of strife. When we become strong enough we take over. Unfortunately the Zate were more resourceful than anticipated. Our leader was in their leader's body. They let Konoha execute him along with the Kyuubi Hanyou to spite us."

"Well that does create quite a conundrum. Then I will need a soul to sacrifice for each soul revived. Somehow I don't think I could revive such a person without both souls returning, it is all based on genetic signatures after all."

"That is unacceptable; there is no remaining trace of Lord Zansatsu's body or blood. The Zate made sure of that."

"Unfortunately, you see I can only revive someone who's genetic material I have. The Edo Tensei is an imperfect technique. So far everyone I've revived have been merely shells of their original selves, despite unbreakable bodies and limitless chakra. I'm afraid there's little we can do for each other."

"Then it would seem you have outlived your usefulness." Famine replied with hardening eyes. In an instant she thrust her arms out with string like beams of gold stretching out from her fingers. Orochimaru however was faster, quite a bit faster. Like a serpent he weaved around the strings he knew would assure dismemberment or death. Before Famine realized it Orochimaru had drawn his Kusanagi and had extended it towards her in order to match her clear range advantage. Swings from the competing opponents carved thin but deep gashes in the ground and walls of the hideout until an enormous explosion rang out from the surface. Both opponents looked to the door curiously.

"That friend of yours is quite the bruit isn't he?"

"Whatever caused that wasn't him; I'd know his signature anywhe…." Famine stopped mid-sentence as another ear bursting explosion rang out and a large dog with purple swirling eyes found itself buried face down just outside the room where they stood.

"Akatsuki …. What could they want here I wonder?" Off in the distance Orochimaru could just barely make out a shout of 'Shinra Tensei.' "So Pein of all people decided to come after me. I wondered if he survived or not. I wonder who would win, your friend there or a self-proclaimed god, hmmm."

"God, please…" Famine scoffed at the thought. Anyone who would actually call themselves god were full of themselves. In her mind the Reish were likely the closest mortal creatures to that title.

"Perhaps, even so a man with six bodies who is conscious of all six does make for a troublesome opponent. As for you, your body will provide some intriguing research." Famine went immediately on the defensive but it was useless when Kusanagi pierced strait through from her back and immerged just below her heart. From the shadows Orochimaru phased into existence as he ripped the blade through her side and casually allowed her motionless body to drop to the ground with a sickening thud.

"What a mess, and no lackeys to clean it up. Oh well, she should provide some intriguing research. Who knows, perhaps I can revive her." With an outstretched hand a scroll came into existence which the snake Sannin unfurled and held out over Famine's body to quickly trying to seal it away before making his escape. It was not to be however as her body turned to dust. An earth clone of all things, surprisingly deceptive for one but she was long gone. He decided to pay it little mind, after all, what point was there in staying when one was clearly being chased by a self-proclaimed god?

"You will stay right here Orochimaru." Pein's Tendou path stated with authority before the scientist could even clean his weapon.

"And what would the almighty Nagato want with me. We had a deal back in Konoha. Don't tell me you want to go back on that now." Orochimaru mocked the

"Of course not, but you see, Konan was nearly killed by Itachi. I'm afraid whatever technique he used will prevent me from reviving her even if she does die. I can't let her die. I need your help." Nagato finished with resolve evident in his voice.

"Really now, that's two powerful people in one day. It seems I'm rather popular these days. What sort of technique would go that far, hmmm?" Orochimaru swallowed his blade and soon laced his fingers together in intrigue. A technique which made the still living, un-revivable? Oh this truly was a day of interesting situations.

"I'm afraid the best way to describe it would be a technique which mirrors the effect of the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi. Her mind has been sealed in an illusion I have spent every waking moment attempting to unravel. As much as I hate to say it, it is beyond me, even with my eyes." Pein's most recognizable path leaned against an empty shelf as he took to explaining the situation. One thing was completely evident. Orochimaru was growing more furious by the second.

"Damn that Itachi! I've spent decades searching for that blade and there wasn't a trace. I don't know how he got it but that's the only way he could use such a powerful technique, even with his eyes. He's been a thorn in my side ever since my last days as a 'loyal' Konoha lackey."

"So you will help me?" Nagato inquired through his path with the first true glimmer of hope he had felt in days. A smirk grew on Orochimaru's face.

"I think we can work something out. It will require compensation of course. The return of all my materials you've taken lately would be a nice start. I will also need a place to work."

"Done, all my resources are yours on this project."

"Then we have an accord. And perhaps we could find a way to destroy that blasted Itachi!"

"We will save revenge for later. For now, we must save Konan!"

"Of courssssse, I would never dreeeam of it." Orochimaru finished with the widest grin he had expressed since moments before striking Konoha.

"Once she is saved however, I have another project I promise to use to punish Itachi for his impotence!"

"So long as I get his eyes I think we will get along smoothly. How exactly do you plan to overcome a man with that legendary blade?"

"I need my legs back…"

**Chapter Notes:**

Well that took long enough didn't it? I've had this chapter mostly written for months but just couldn't find a good way to deal with the Reish stuff I started and the transition to the meeting with Raiko. Now that I have it figured out I think I know where I'm going for now. At first I was thinking of having Nagato join the Reish for revenge but then I remembered how little I actually said about how Konan died. This seemed just perfect when I remembered about that sword. It seems like the Akatsuki are in for a bit of a comeback.

As a note I now realize that there are some major plot holes with recent revelations in both Naruto and Star Wars.

**Spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn't played SWTOR.**

Originally I had Revan as a girl because that was how Wookiepeia had him listed. I will be correcting this in past chapters. However, I should have realized the truth the second I heard rumors about the game and the fact that his and Bastila Shaan's great, great …etc granddaughter was the grand master of the Jedi in that game.

Anyway another major gender issue is with the reveal of Kyuubi's real name Kurama. Cant too much have him as a girl anymore and carry on the basis that Nazo knows the future. At any rate it's all fairly minor but such changes will be made, just so you know. No major alterations to the story line though.

**ORIGIONAL STORY on FICTIONPRESS!**

If anyone is interested I have started an original story on Fictionpress. It's only a few chapters along but it has taken a good chunk of my time otherwise spent writing this. If you enjoy this you might enjoy it.

It is called **Return of Albion**.

In a futuristic world where magic and technology are one, a young boy has the fate of his clan thrust upon him. It is his duty to break his family's curse and restore their honor. However, there is more to the curse than meets the eye. Join Alden Nayel as he sets out to save his family but finds a world in desperate need of him and his allies.


End file.
